The Land Before Human
by TLBT Nerd
Summary: A normal adolescent boy suddenly finds that he has been thrown back in time to the Great Valley. As he is staying with our dino friends and beginning to enjoy living with them, something was happening right at home.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Car, New Place**

This story will begin in Medina, Washington, "Neo! I'm home!" a young teen's father called to him. Neo scoffed, as a typical teenager would, "Yeah, yeah!" Neo replied. Then Neo got up, and he walked down the 50-foot tall spiral staircase to see his father with a smile on his face, "What is it, Dad? Why do you look so happy?" he asked his father.

Then Neo's father handed him about $6,000... in cash, "Why are you giving me $6,000 to spend? I've already got enough PS4s, and Xbox Ones to run 3 servers. Not to mention that I only use one of each. Why do you want me to buy more of them?" Neo asked, slightly confused. His father chuckled, "No. It's not for video games this time. You are buying another car, only this time, you get to choose it. All the cars you have I picked for you. I felt that you will find the best vehicle if YOU pick it instead of me," his dad replied. Neo's face lit up, "Really?" he asked, delighted.

"Son. You can go anywhere that you want to go to buy your car," his father replied. Then Neo's father just walked out the door. Neo didn't feel like taking one of his cars or driving at all, for that matter, "Don't know where dad went. I'll just take my skateboard." Neo thought. As he was skateboarding, he saw a parked Pontiac Grand Am. As he was passing it, the passenger window rolled down, Neo stopped right next to it, and the driver spoke to him, "Hey, Neo. Do you need a ride somewhere?"

Neo shook his head, "No, Caleb. I'm about to buy another car of my choice," he answered. Caleb gave a nod, "All right, then. I'll see you later, alligator!" Caleb said, driving away. Neo looked at the departing vehicle, "Not for a while, crocodile," he said. Eventually, he found a used car dealer owner that he knew, "Hey there, Neotigator." the owner said. Neo scoffed at that, "How about you zip your lip, Taterchip." Neo replied.

The owner and Neo both laughed, "Hey there, Dave." Neo greeted the owner. "Whatcha looking for, Neo?" Dave asked him. Neo sighed a little, "I'm looking for a car. I'll just look around until I found a car that I want. It doesn't have to run, because I might be considered the best mechanic there is." Neo explained to Dave.

Then Neo started looking around, "Hey. An '88 Oldsmobile Regency. Dang! It has no wheels, and I don't have any stock wheels to put on it. Aftermarket wheels on an antique like this? No Bueno." Neo thought. "Neo! You found anything yet?" Dave yelled to him, reading a book. Neo got out of the 79 Trans Am he was pretending to drive, "Not yet, Dave. Still looking!" Neo replied. While Neo was looking, Dave came over to him, "Nothing's calling out to me, Dave." Neo told him. Then, Neo felt a bump on his left side, and he looked to the left to see a 1987 Dodge Power Ram with extremely beefy tires, and an offroad lifted suspension, "Hey. How about this thing? It looks like a good vehicle." Neo said, admiring the truck.

Dave got a kind of spooked look on his face when he saw the truck, "Uh... sorry, Neo. That truck doesn't start, it has a blown head gasket. You can try it if you want." Dave said. Neo got inside, and Dave handed him the keys. But when Neo turned the key... the truck started right away, "Wha? Every single time that I tried to start this here truck, it never started once. Why did it start now?" Dave said, not believing anything he just saw.

Dave then got in after Neo got out, and the truck did not start this time, "Dave... I'll take this truck. How much?" Neo asked, still admiring the beauty of the vehicle. Dave got out, jaw dropped, and he stuttered, "Uh... um... uh, 8,000." Dave said. Neo realized he didn't have enough cash, "Damn! I only brought 6." Neo said. Dave then directed him towards the Regency that Neo was looking at earlier, "Now over here, we have that beauty right there."

While Dave was showing off the Regency, Neo felt something give him a slight push from behind, and he looked back to see that same truck come to a stop after seeming to coast towards Neo. Dave was still distracted by the Regency, Neo opened the door to the truck, and the radio turned itself on, " _You're mine. And we belong together_ ," the radio played.

By then, Dave heard the radio and got out, "What the? How did that truck get over here?" he asked, confused. Neo tried something, "I'm going to walk around to see if this truck does some stuff. And if it does, I get the truck free. Deal?" Neo said. Dave didn't reply to his deal request, but tried to get him to buy another vehicle, "This Pinto over here is a beaut for 6 Gs." Dave said.

Neo kept looking at the truck, "No, Dave. I want that truck." Neo thought. The truck was already right next to the Pinto, "This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day-" Dave began to say before the truck's passenger door popped open and shoved the Pinto to the right, "Dave are you all right?" Neo asked.

Dave said yes, and he began to direct Neo towards another car, but the radio in the truck turned on again and tuned to some station that had a very high pitched noise, and it increased the volume until every single other car that had windows... the windows broke on every car except for the truck, and the radio then turned off.

Dave was looking around, shocked, at all the cars, "6,000!" Dave said, declined Neo a new price for the truck. Neo was happy, and when Dave was gone, the truck started bouncing around. Neo knew what was happening when the truck was doing that, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there. Easy, girl. It's all right, you're my truck now." Neo said calmly to the truck.

Eventually, the truck did stop bouncing, and it honked the horn twice, "What's that? You want a name? How about... Tina?" Neo said. The truck honked once, "No? How about Christine? Actually, no, not Christine. Uh... how about Christyna?" Neo said again. The truck honked twice, "Yes? Christyna it is! Let me take you home. Do you want to drive, or should I?" Neo asked Christyna.

Christyna opened her door, and honked three times, "All right. I'm the most aggressive driver you'll ever know. Here we go!" Neo yelled, punching the gas pedal. Neo really was an aggressive driver... for a while before he saw a cop doing some radar, "Whoa! I'd better drive more realistically or I'll get pulled over." Neo said, hitting the brakes.

On his way home, Neo stopped by a KFC to get a bucket of their chicken. On his way back to Christyna, who he parked half a mile away because there were no open parking spaces nearby, he was crossing the road, and he got knocked over by a car, "WHA! ( _Groans_ ) Dude what's your problem?! Can't you see I'm walking here!?" Neo yelled at the driver.

Then, Neo noticed that the vehicle that had hit him was a 2006 Saturn ION Redline but he couldn't see through the windows. Neo loved all Saturn makes and models, but GM had discontinued the manufacturing of all Saturns in 2009. Then the driver door opened, but no one got out. Neo walked around to the driver side of the vehicle to apologize since Neo realized that he wasn't looking out for oncoming vehicles, "Whoops. That was my mistake, dude. I wasn't... "Neo began to say before he saw that there wasn't anybody inside the car, "What the? Now I know for a FACT that NOBODY could have gotten out of the car and disappeared THAT quickly. Wait... if no one was driving this car... then what was?" Neo asked himself.

Then, the ION's door closed, and it just sat there. Neo then got really creeped out and he started walking away. When Neo discovered that nobody was driving the ION, he had completely forgotten about Christyna. After about 20 minutes of walking, he heard an engine coming from behind. He turned around to see the same ION seeming to be following him. Neo then stopped, and the vehicle stopped as well. When the car stopped again, it opened its door again. Neo started to feel slightly worried. He pulled out his skateboard and he started skating away from the car as fast as he could. When he did this, the car once again closed its door and again began to follow Neo. When Neo saw an upcoming downhill piece of road, he went straight for it.

When he started down the hill, he saw that there were no major obstacles that might throw him off his board, he pulled out his Glock 18, set it semi-automatic, and he started shooting at the car. 95% of Neo's shots hit the car, but he did miss a few shots because the car started dodging and weaving. When he got to the bottom of the hill, he saw that the road was unfinished and he couldn't skateboard on it, or run away from the car.

He saw the ION coming towards him, when all of a sudden, Christyna came out of nowhere and smashed into the side of the ION, which then caused the vehicle to flip onto its roof, immobilizing it, "Christyna! Thank you!" Neo said with complete joy and relief. Then he quickly got into Christyna and he headed for home. On the way, he pulled over when he saw a man on the side of the road that looked like he needed to hitchhike, "Sir, do you need a ride somewhere?" Neo asked the man.

"Actually I do... but for another reason. GTFO the truck right now!" the man said back, quickly pulling out a shotgun and aiming it at Neo. He slowly got out of Christyna, and he walked to the front of her, "Where're the keys!?" the man yelled at Neo. Neo placed the keys on Christyna's hood, and he moved out of the back of her.

When the man attempted to grab the keys, Christyna made her hood fly open, then closed, and whack the man in the face, thus making him be knocked out, and making the keys fly back to Neo, and allowing him to quickly get in, and head for home. When he finally got home, he went to the garage, and he placed Christyna in there, "It's all right, Christyna. You're the best vehicle that I could own." Neo said to her.

After he got into his room, there was a box in front of his door, "Please tell me that my poster has arrived... [ _Opens the box and looks at what's in it_ ] Yes! Finally! Now my Land Before Time poster collection is complete. Let's see... I've got Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Shorty, and now I have Q. I can't help but read the story that was made by TLBT Nerd." (Cough, cough) Neo said, putting up a poster that was there made with a photo of what he pictured in his head when he thought of Q from that story.

He started playing some GTA V before he stopped a little while later, "I need some pizza," he thought. As he was going down the spiral staircase, he felt the house begin to shake, and then there was a sudden thrash that sent him over the edge and he was hanging onto the railing, "Do not want to fall." Neo thought. Eventually, he was able to climb back onto the staircase, "Phew!" Neo said. Shortly afterward, he saw something big pass by the window, "What was that? That looked like an Apatosaurus. It can't be. They're extinct. Unless I think have that I may have been put in the dinosaur world, possibly... I am now in the Cretaceous Period or one of the other periods. Although there can't be any progress of anything without time. Unless Land Before Time means before time was kept track of. There is only one way to find out if this is the place I think it is or not." Neo thought.

When he opened the front door, there were seven young dinosaurs staring at him, "Littlefoot?" Neo said to the young Apatosaurus in the front. "How do you know my name, stranger?" the dinosaur said, slowly backing away. Neo noticed this, "No, please don't be afraid. I'm a friend." Neo said calmly. Then Littlefoot started to approach Neo, "What kind of dinosaur are you?" Littlefoot asked him.

"Actually, I am not a dinosaur. I'm a person, or a human being. My kind is, or rather will be, a very intelligent race of animals." Neo said. "So, where did you come from?" Ducky asked Neo. Neo gave some thought, and he eventually gave a shrug, "Umm... I don't know." Neo replied. The others looked at one another, "Well... OK then. So how did you get here?" Ducky asked him again.

Again, Neo gave a shrug, "Ummm... I don't know." Neo said again. Then Cera asked him a question, "Well here's an easy one, what's your name?" Neo could easily answer this one, "Everyone just calls me Neo." he replied. "Who call you Neo?" Petrie asked him. "Um... my friends and my family," Neo said.

Neo started thinking of a few possibilities on how he could have possibly been sent back in time to the dinosaur time, "Hmm. The last thing that I remember, I was walking down to get some food, and then I there was a sudden shake that almost made me fall off my stairs. Then, I saw an Apa...Longneck, and now here I am. That's all I can remember. Then Littlefoot noticed the mansion behind Neo while he was trying to remember, "Neo, what's that?" Littlefoot asked, looking behind Neo. Neo knew he was talking about the mansion, "Uh... that's where I live." he replied. Littlefoot understood, "Guys, you want a tour of my house?" Neo asked them.

"House? What's a house?" Spike asked. Neo was surprised, "Spike... how long have you been able to talk?" Neo asked him. "Uhh... about 2 coldtimes." Spike responded. Neo knew and he understood the word usage of the gang, "Coldtimes I think equal a winter, maybe. So... 2 winters that he's been able to talk, I think." Neo thought. Afterward, Neo went to the front door, which had already Apatosaurus closed, and Neo had to do specific things to unlock the door. He typed in an 8-digit passcode, did a handprint ID scan, facial recognition, and had to do voice recognition as well, "N-E-O." Neo said into a small microphone. Then, a bunch of M4M16s, and AK-47s came out of the walls and aimed directly at the gang, "And guests." Neo added. Then the weapons went back into the walls, and an automated voice spoke, "Welcome home, Neo." and the door opened.

Then Neo only showed them some of the rooms, "Here's the game room. Over here is the master bedroom. ( _In his thoughts_ ) This master bedroom is now mine. This room over here, guys, this is our TV room. Technically, if you think about it, you are all adventuring my home. That reminds me of your first adventure together from the Mysterious Beyond to the Great Valley." Neo said.

Everyone's heads snapped back to Neo, "How in the world do you know about that adventure of ours, Neo?" Shorty asked. Neo didn't know any possible way that he could explain that to them, so he just went into the TV room, turned on the TV, put a disc containing the original Land Before Time movie, and he played it to them, "[ _Littlefoot on the TV_ ] _Oh you can't quit now! What if the Great Valley's just over the top of these rocks?_ " the others were very shocked on how they could see their own adventures through something other than their memories after the giving had already happened.

After the movie was finished, Cera happened to glance over to the left, and saw a case, "Uh... Neo, what is 'Jurassic Park'?" she asked. When Neo heard her ask that, he got a chill down his spine, "Jurassic Park? Umm... that's a movie about how many dinosaurs really were. Not like your kind, I mean about dinos like T-rexes." Neo explained.

"T-rexes? What's a 'T-rex'?" Littlefoot asked. Neo realized that he needed to use their dinosaur terms instead of his human terms, "I mean Sharpteeth." Neo corrected himself. Cera wasn't so easily convinced about what Neo said about the contents of Jurassic Park, "Show us that 'Jurassic Park,' now." she ordered him. Neo gave a big sigh, "All right. But if you are a little startled by the end of the movie, don't say I didn't warn you." Neo told them.

 _After the movie had finished_ :

The gang was definitely startled, if not disturbed, and Neo could clearly see it, "See what I mean? I warned you all, but you listened to Cera instead of me." Neo said. The others nodded in agreement, "That is what your kind thinks of Sharpteeth?" Littlefoot said.

Neo nodded his head. "I agree that they are very dangerous creatures, but they aren't anywhere nearly as dangerous as the ones in Jurassic Park. Oh, no, no, no." Ducky said.

When Neo looked at the clock, it was still working, but whenever he tried to look up the year, every digital truly could not give him a valid date, "Guys, it's almost 10...nighttime. You need to get to your sleeping places." Neo pointed out. After he brought them outside, all of the gang's parental figures were waiting.

When the gang was next to their parents, Mr. Threehorn started inspecting Neo, "What kind of creature are you?" he questioned Neo. He told him the same thing he told the gang, "Human? I've never heard of such a creature, but you don't look like any creature I've seen before. I don't even think that Thicknose could identify you. ( _Goes over to Cera_ ) Cera please just be a little bit careful around him. You never know what he could do." Mr. Threehorn said quietly to Cera.

Neo heard what he said, "I heard that, Topps!" Neo called to him. Mr. Threehorn turned and looked at him in confusion, and a little anger, "How do you know my name?" Mr. Threehorn questioned Neo again. Neo didn't say a word, he just had kind of a blank expression on his face, which somehow made Mr. Threehorn angry, and made him start charging at Neo.

Neo had no clue as to why Mr. Threehorn would just get angry at him, "I don't understand. Just for me knowing him and his name while him not knowing me at all he is charging at me?" Neo did next would shock everyone, out of some instinct, Neo grabbed Mr. Threehorn by the horns, and he threw him into a tree, just like someone throwing a baseball to the batter, "Wha?! How did you do that, Neo?" Littlefoot asked in shock.

Neo looked down at his hands, "Littlefoot... I really wish I knew." Neo replied, shocked as well. Afterward, the gang all went to their sleeping places, while Neo went into the mansion, and he couldn't wait for the next adventure, hoping to go with the gang on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Adventure**

While Neo was sleeping, he had a dream...

 _In his dream:_

 _"Mmm. Mmm? Wha? Where am I? Why is everything pitch black? Is this like the Void or something?" Neo asked out loud. He spotted a few figures way out in the distance, "Hey! You... uh... four...?" Neo said, squinting to make out the figures. They walked up to him, but he still could not make out their faces, "You... Neo... we have been waiting for you..." the leader replied._

 _"Waiting for me? Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Neo asked the leader back. Then the four creatures were right in front of Neo, but he still could not make out their faces. All that Neo could tell is that they were carnivorous dinosaurs, "Wait a minute... you four look familiar. Don't I know you from somewhere?" Neo asked them._

 _The leader put his hand on Neo's shoulder, and then something started to flow through Neo's veins... a kind of non-lethal poison, "You know... you ask way too many questions, Neo, in addition to questions that you should already know the answer to," he said. Neo's arms began to feel numb, "What are you doing to me?" Neo yelled. The dinosaur took his claw off of Neo's shoulder, "Follow your instincts, Neo. Go to your garage, we have left you something in there that will help you. So, wake up!" the leader said. Then Neo woke up._

"[ _Gasps_ ] Huh? Oh. Go to the garage? What have you left for me, mysterious carnivores?" Neo said, heading for the garage. When he got in the garage, Christyna started bouncing around, then she stopped when she saw the expression on Neo's face, and she sensed his feelings, so she left him to look around.

Eventually, he noticed a garage door that definitely was not there before, and it looked like the door to a cage, "I'm guessing that whatever they left must be in here. Judging by the titanium metal bars on this door, I'd say that this is some sort of cage." Neo thought, going towards the door. As he was trying to open it, he heard some kind of growling coming from behind the door, "What the? I hope that whatever is making those noises is friendly." Neo said to himself.

When Neo finally got the door open, the room was pitch black, "Is there nothing in here?" Neo said out loud. Then, a set of headlights turned on, almost blinding Neo, "That's got to be some sort of vehicle." Neo told himself. Then the headlights got closer and closer, until Neo could make out what it was, "What is this? A black Chevy Nova? Hmm... blacked out windows, blacked out headlights and taillights, black wheels. Wait a minute... ( _Pulls out a photo_ ) Super Hybrid? From the movie?" Neo asked out loud.

He started walking around the vehicle, when he realized something, "Wait a minute... Super Hybrid? The killer car that transforms into different vehicles, and kills people? Is that what this car is?" Neo yelled. Then the car opened its driver door, whacked Neo in the shins, and it knocked him over, "Ow." Neo groaned.

He got up and saw that the door was still open, and the car flashed it's lights, Neo understood, "Do you want me to get in?" Neo asked the vehicle. The engine revved up, "OK. So... you were given to me... to help me?" Neo asked, sitting behind the wheel. The car honked, "All right let's-" Neo began to say before _Bang!_ The car smashed right through the garage door, and almost hitting the gang, "Aaah!" Cera screamed, diving out of the way.

Then the car spun around, and aimed at the gang. Neo didn't notice this, and he got out to greet them. But before Neo had a chance to say a word, he heard the car going directly at the gang, "Neo, behind you!" Littlefoot warned him. Before the car was able to hit any of them, Neo stood in the vehicle's path, "Stop right there!" Neo ordered the vehicle.

The car obeyed him, and it came to a stop, "Sorry, guys. I just found this thing today." Neo said to them. Littlefoot walked to Neo's side, and started to inspect the car, "Neo, what is this thing?" Littlefoot asked him. "Guys, in my world this is called a car. My kind use it for transportation, to get from one place to another. Some of my kind give our vehicles names. This one's name is... uh... Demon. His name is Demon. I call him that because I can already tell that Demon had a very aggressive personality, especially to protect me." Neo explained.

Littlefoot was about to respond, before he noticed the hole in the garage behind Neo, "Where does that hole lead, Neo?" Littlefoot asked him. Neo looked behind, "That? That's where all of my cars, like Demon, go. It's called a garage. Would you guys want to explore the garage?" Neo asked them politely. The gang looked at one another a couple times, "Sure. Why not?" Spike answered. Neo smiled, "Okay, but first let me take Demon back before he makes a meal out of you. Just kidding. I'll be right back." Neo said, getting back into Demon. After Demon was put back into the "cage" he was in, Neo walked back out, "Follow me." Neo ordered them.

They followed Neo into his garage, and he briefly described each one, "This one over here, this Ford B-series Type C school bus, his name is Spacer, say hi Spacer. ( _Bus honks_ ) This next one over this way, this is Christyna. I just got her very recently. That guy over there, that is Basher, obviously because he's very durable, and loves to destroy things. Demon over there you've already met. All of the cars that I have are alive, and they are very loyal towards me. Plus they get very defensive when I'm getting bullied, or attacked. Every single vehicle I own is alive, except for one. There it is over there." Neo said, pointing to a car on a spinning floor.

He lead the gang towards the vehicle, "What kind of 'car' is this?" Littlefoot asked Neo. Neo was stroking the vehicle, "In my time, this is called a Lykan Hypersport. It costs around $3,000,000 in our currency, US dollars we call it, or things we give to others to get things in return. This Hypersport, if it is alive, is very docile and quiet. Although, granted, I've never driven it before, probably because I don't want to wreck it." Neo said to them.

Then, Cera felt something nudge her from behind, "Huh? Neo? What is that?" Cera asked him. Neo focused on what she was talking about, "What? That? Oh... that is the vehicle that I hold nearest and dearest to my heart, apart from Christyna. That car is a 2002 Saturn ION. Actually, I have two of them. One is a four-dour, and this one is a quad-coupe redline. Meaning it has four seats, but it has special rear doors. Let me demonstrate." Neo said, walking towards the ION.

He explained to them what he was talking about, "First, you have to open the front doors. Then, you see this thing here? This here is a handle, and if I pull it... _Voilà!_ There is the backseat. Come on, just hop in. I'll give you a feeling about what it's like to be in a car." Neo said, gesturing for them to get in. But he stopped them shortly after, "Actually, let me see if your parents are all right with it." Neo said.

Cera quickly stopped him, "Umm... no need. Uh... our parents are just fine with us doing this. You don't need to ask," she said. Neo gave her a look, "Now, Cera... I know your... tendencies... to be very bossy towards your friends, and sometimes be extremely irresponsible. You're afraid to tell your father about anything negative because he'll probably get angry. ( _Starts imitating Mr. Threehorn's voice perfectly_ ) 'Angry? Angry? Oh, I'm not angry, I'm furious!' ( _Stops imitating_ ) Remember that, Cera?" Neo said to her.

Cera didn't say anything in reply, and the others looked at each other, and quietly went, "He told her." Neo told them to wait next to the ION while he went out to ask the parents, "Grandma Longneck?" Neo said. "Neo. What do you need?" Grandma asked him. He explained what he was wanting to do, "Are you sure it's safe?" she asked him later.

Neo nodded his head, and she trusted him. He did the same with all the gang's parents, "Tria? Is it all right if Cera is with me and the others for a while?" Neo asked Tria. Tria nodded, "OK." Neo said cheerfully to himself. He got back to the others, who didn't wander off like normal, and had stayed right next to the ION, "OK, everyone, let's ride. Ruby, Chomper, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Cera... you all go in the backseats. Don't worry, you'll fit. Littlefoot, and Shorty... you're up front with me." Neo said, placing them into the seats.

When they were all seated, Neo started the engine, and slowly exited the garage. 2 minutes later, he was stopped when he saw Hyp, Mutt, and Nodd blocking his path, "Hiya, hatchlings! We heard everything about that freak Neo there! ( _All three start laughing_ )" Cera nudged Neo, "Are you just gonna sit here and take that from them?" she asked him.

Neo turned back to her, "Just watch me. Stay right where you are. Don't leave this car." Neo commanded them. He walked up to the three, and gave a slap to all three of them, "Wha!? Oh now you're gonna get it!" Hyp said. Neo backed up towards the car, "Speeder, have some fun with those three, give 'em just a heart attack." Neo said to the car.

The car revved its engine, and went towards the three, "What?! Look out!" Hyp yelled, diving out of the speeding vehicle's way. The ION spun around, and started to toy with the bullies, "Come on, guys! Throw rocks at the thing!" Hyp ordered his friends. They started throwing rocks at the doors of the ION, "Hey, look. The rocks are just bouncing off us!" Spike pointed out.

In fact, the rocks were bouncing off because the vehicle has some metal crossbars built into the doors, "[ _Panting_ ] Keep... throwing... rocks... at the... [ _Sighs_ ]" _Bonk!_ Hyp said before he and the other two passed out from exhaustion, and fell to the ground, "Haha! You'll need to throw a lot more than just rocks at this thing, you boneheads." Neo shouted at the passed out bullies, and then returning to the vehicle, "Uh... Neo? Why were the rocks just bouncing off of this thing without doing anything to it?" Shorty asked, surprised.

Neo chuckled, "Why? Because... uh... this thing is just tough." Neo replied. The others didn't say anything else. Eventually, Neo took his hands of the wheel, and he told the gang that he'll let the car drive.

"Ehh... not quite. The sides can't get dented, but they can be damaged. Only thing is it takes a lot more than just some rocks to bang it up. By the way, if you looked elsewhere on the commercial besides the car, you will have glimpses of what I was used to seeing in my time period. Houses, toy airplanes, skyscrapers, that one bus, that guy with the surfboard, those shopping carts. All of that was pieces of what existed in my world." Neo said.

Then, Neo heard the gang's parents calling for them, "Littlefoot?", "Ducky! Spike!", "Cera!" Neo knew he had to send them back, "Guys, I think that you guys need to get home." Neo pointed out to them. Neo lead them to the front door, where their parents were waiting for them, "Wait." Littlefoot said. They all stopped and looked back at him. Littlefoot gave a look to the others, and they knew what he wanted them to do. All the dinosaurs went to their parents, and asked if they could stay with Neo for the nighttime. All of their parents said yes, and they headed back inside, "All right then, let's go!" Neo said, getting a smile on his face.

He went past a door with a sign on it that said, "Do not enter, unless you have the proper prerequisites," and the others didn't know how to read, "Neo? What is that?" Shorty asked him. Neo stopped and turned around, "What's what?" he asked. Shorty gestured towards the door, "That. What is that?" Shorty asked again. Neo looked at the door, "That would be a door, and a sign on the door. What about it?" Neo asked him.

Shorty didn't really know how to properly ask Neo what the sign said, "Never mind," he finally said. Neo told the others to stay here, they obeyed, Neo walked inside, closed the door behind him, and he walked towards a DJ studio. He went back to the door and he opened it enough so he could just poke his head through the gap, "Everyone, I'm just giving you a little bit of a warning, there is going to be a very loud noise that hurts your ears, so you might want to prepare yourselves!" Neo said. He pressed a button, and loud music began to play, "Neo! What's that noise?!" Littlefoot yelled over the music. Neo didn't answer, then the door they were just at flew open, and a group of people came out and got around Neo.

Neo yelled over the music, "Guys, met Redfoo, and SkyBlu also known as... LMFAO. If any of you wanna dance, just do what we do. A five, six, seven, eight!" before he started dancing.

( _Party Rock Anthem begins playing_ )

Redfoo: Party rock! Yeah!

SkyBlu: Woo! Let's go!

Neo and LMFAO: Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gon' make you lose your mind! Everybody just have a good time!

SkyBlue: Clap!

Together: Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gon' make you lose your mind! We just wanna se ya... shake that!

( _Instrumental_ )

SkyBlu: In the club, party rock! Looking for your girl? She on my jock. Huh! Non-stop when we in the spot. Booty move away like she on the block. With a drink, I got's to know. Top jeans, tattoo, cause I'm rock and roll! Half black half white domino, gang of money out the door.

Redfoo: Yo! I'm running through these ho-e-e-es like Draino. I got that devilish flow, rock and roll no halo. We party rock, yeah that's the crew that I'm reppin'. On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey!

Together: Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gon' make you lose your mind! Everybody just have a good time! Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gon' make you lose your mind! We just wanna see ya... shake that! ( _Echoes_ )

Together: Every day I'm shufflin'!

( _Instrumental_ )

Redfoo: Shufflin', shufflin'!

( _Instrumental_ )

SkyBlu: Shufflin', shufflin'!

Redfoo: Step up fast, and be the first girl to make me throw this cash. We get money, don't be mad. Now stop, hatin' is bad.

SkyBlu and Redfoo: One more shot for us, another round! Please fill up my cup, don't mess around. We just wanna see... you shake it now. Now you home with me!

Girl: Get up, get down. Put your hands up to the sound! Get up, get down. Put your hands up to the sound! Get up, get down. Put your hands up to the sound! Put your hands up to the sound! Put your hands up to the sound! Get up, get up, get up. Get up, get up, get up. Get up, get up, get up. Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound. Put your hands up! Put your hand up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up!

Together: Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gon' make you lose your mind! Everybody just have a good, good, good time!

Girl: Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up!

Other: Shake that!

SkyBlu: Every day I'm shuff-ff-fflin'!

Girl: Put your, put your. Put your, put your. Put your, put your. Your hands up! Put your, put your. Put your hands up! Your hands up! Put your hands up!

Together: Every day I'm shufflin'!

( _Song ends_ )

"WHOO! I never ever get tired of that!" Neo said, absolutely hyped. Then LMFAO and their friends went back into the room, "You're amazing, Neo!" Redfoo called back. Neo shut the door behind them, and when he turned around, every single set of eyes was staring at him. Neo even looked out the window to see that every single dinosaur in the Great Valley was gathered around his house, "What was that?" Grandpa Longneck asked after Neo came out of the house.

Neo looked up at him, "Umm... music? It's my favorite song. Did you not like it?" he asked. Grandpa, along with all the other adults gasped, "Not like it? That was the best thing we've ever heard! Something about it was... invigorating. It made me feel young again. Could you do it again? We understand the 'dances' that went along with it." Grandpa said to Neo, who's head looked back up. Neo looked around to the other adults, who all nodded their heads. Neo turned to the gang, who were also nodding their heads, "Alrighty then. Let me bring out every one of my cars. They absolutely love this kind of music." Neo said. He made a sound, and all of his cars filed out of the garage, and parked around the house, "Let me bring the party out here." Neo said.

Then, LMFAO and their friends came out with the big speakers, and when the music started, Neo turned on a giant disco ball lamp, sending colors all over the place, and every single creature there started dancing. They all actually learned how to do the shuffle just by watching Neo, "Hit it guys!" Neo yelled. Then the real party started. Out in the distance, Neo, along with everybody else, were being watched, "He's been doing everything precisely how he's supposed to," a Sharptooth with red eyes said to another. "When will he meet us?" the other Sharptooth asked? The first Sharptooth focused on Neo, "Not for a while. But when he does, he should be completely different," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Things Have to Change**

After a lot of party rocking, Neo noticed that the sky was just starting to get brighter, "Everyone! I think that we should go to sleep!" Neo said over the microphone. When he said that, everyone froze, "Oh my heavens, Neo! You're right. We've been up almost the whole nighttime!" Grandma said in agreement. Everyone else agreed as well.

Neo made all his cars go back into their places in the garage, and he made LMFAO and their friends to go back to the room they were always in. He made sure that all cars were in their proper places. While he was checking whether they were in the right spots, he heard Demon growling, "Demon... I know what you would've done if I would've let you out to party. You would've turned my friends into food. Oh, speaking of food, here's a dead bird." Neo said, tossing the bird in front of Demon.

Neo closed the garage, hearing Demon eating the bird, and he went to his bed, "Ohh... what a day." Neo said, crashing into bed. After he fell asleep, he had another dream.

 _In his dream:_

 _Neo woke up, in his house, back in his hometown. He went out and took Christyna for a drive, when he encountered a completely blacked-out 2000 BMW M3 that scratched Christyna, who then told Neo to race that guy, and Neo wanted to anyway. Neo was winning the race, but then the other driver rammed into him, causing Christyna to spin out. Neo turned to see the BMW speeding away, "Okay, so that's how you wanna do it?" Neo asked out loud, shifting into reverse. Almost immediately, he was back beside the other driver. On the final stretch, the BMW was blocking Neo from passing him, but Neo sprang an idea, "Christyna, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Neo asked her._

 _Christyna had already started, she was climbing on top of the BMW, and driving over it. In doing that, Neo won. When both vehicles came to a screeching stop, Neo got out of Christyna, but the other driver did not get out of their car, "Come on, loser! Get out of the car!" Neo yelled at the driver. Eventually, the driver did get out, but it was nothing close to what Neo was expecting, the driver was a... Velociraptor._

 _Neo was ready with a USAS 12 shotgun, but the raptor did not attack him. Much to Neo's surprise, it just stood there, staring at him. Then Neo saw out of the corners of his eyes that there were more dinosaurs coming his way. Neo then realized that every person, except for him, seemed to have been replaced by dinosaurs. Neo then woke up._

"Aah! What was that dream all about?" Neo asked out loud. He didn't know really care, but he had to ask anyway. He looked at the clock and saw that it was like 12:30 p.m, "Dang, that was some party last night. Finally, some people who actually like the loud music, compared to your average person who probably hates that loud music." Neo said, stretching.

He was passing by the door that lead directly to the garage, when he heard a car honking, "That car... that sounds like the Asym Desanne X/T pursuit vehicle that I found wrecked in San Francisco, its horn shouldn't be working if it is that vehicle. Gotta check that noise out." Neo said, hearing the horn. When he got to the source of the noise, it was the car he thought it was, "Man... I never got to fixing you. Why? You know what, no more procrastinating. I'll try to repair you. If I fail, at least I tried." Neo said to the car.

But before Neo started fixing the car, he was visited by Littlefoot, "Morning, Neo. What are you doing?" Littlefoot asked him. Neo looked back to see him, "Oh hello, Littlefoot." Neo replied. Then Neo noticed something around Littlefoot's neck, "Hey, Littlefoot... what's that?" Neo asked him, pointing at the thing.

Littlefoot looked down at what he was talking about, "Are you talking about this? This is a necklace. It was given to me by Q." Littlefoot replied. Neo remembered reading that in the story, "How long ago did he give you that?" Neo asked. Littlefoot started to become misty-eyed, "Uhh... 6 coldtimes ago." Littlefoot responded. Neo calculated that in his head, "So about 6 winters ago," he thought.

Littlefoot started crying, and Neo went to comfort him, "It's all right, Littlefoot. Q will always be with you no matter how much you miss him. You just need to remember all the good things that happened with him and his family. I'm sure he's probably watching over us." Neo said. Littlefoot leaned against Neo, "You're right. Well, see ya." Littlefoot responded.

After Littlefoot was out of the garage, he felt a voice speak to him through his heart, "Littlefoot... Littlefoot... it's me," the voice said. Littlefoot recognized the voice as Q's, "Q? Is that you?" Littlefoot asked out loud. He waited for a response from the voice, but he never got one, "Q. He must really be watching over us." Littlefoot thought. The voice spoke to him again, "Yes we are. We'll be in your heart, Littlefoot." Littlefoot felt happier, and he left the garage,

After Littlefoot had left, Neo focused his attention on the car he needs to fix. So he got a radio, and he turned it on, and he played _Working for the Weekend_ while he begins fixing the car.

 _ A day-and-a-half later:_

After a long time, Neo finished restoring the car, "There you go, you're all fixed up. You know... I still have not given you a name. What do you want to be called?" Neo asked, checking the internals of the vehicle. The car honked, "Pat? Okay. Pat it is." Neo said. After he had checked the internal parts of the car, he went to clean his face off.

While he was, Pat spotted Christyna, drove towards her, and played this on his radio, " _Hello. Is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide. Cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much, I love you._ "

Neo didn't hear the music, but when he came back, he saw that Pat was now face-to-face with Christyna, who didn't seem to mind him, and he walked over to him, "Hey, Pat. ( _Whispers to him_ ) She's too old for you." Neo said. Pat's headlights angled at him. Neo continued his survey, "OK, Pat, your engine's good, brakes are good, tires are excellent." He was about to take the Desanne X/T pursuit (The name of the car) for a test drive, when there were bright lights that lit up behind him, and a figure appeared.

"Hey, Neo. Would you rather like to drive that piece of crap... or would you rather drive this?" the figure said, pointing towards a car. Then, lights illuminated the vehicle, which actually was the Lykan Hypersport, which opened its driver door. "So that car is alive." Neo thought. The Hypersport started playing _Nice Car_ on its radio, "Are you serious?" Neo asked the figure.

"I doubt you'll ever have this level of freedom when you drive your time," the figure said back. Neo went over to the Hypersport, and kind of stroked it, " _Oh you know I just can't let you go. Yeah, it's true. I really love all you. And diamonds are forever. Live your life to the full in a really nice car,_ " the radio played. While Neo was near the Hypersport, Pat reversed, unnoticed, and he looked at Neo as he was admiring the Hypersport.

Neo couldn't resist, he got in the Hypersport, and he took off. After Neo left, the figure approached Pat, and he opened the hood, "All right, car. Let's see what makes you tick," the man said. He tried to go for Pat's fusebox, but Pat gave him a small shock to keep away from his fuses. Then, the man tried to weaken Pat's radiator, but Pat sprayed oil right in the guy's face, then the man made a mistake by loosening his grip on the hood, and it fell on top of his head, "D'oh!" the man grunted.

The man got a rag so he could wipe off the oil. Then he grabbed a crowbar, "Do you want a piece of me!?" the man yelled, hitting Pat on the passenger door. The man walked over to Pat's hood, and hit him with the crowbar another 4 times, "Who's laughing now?" the man said. Then, Pat's hood flew open, whacked the man in the face, and then Pat's hood slammed shut.

The man looked at Pat with an expression that would say, "What the hell?" The guy got up right before he spotted the Hypersport coming back. When it got in front of him, he opened the door, and a lot of white smoke came out, and Neo kind of slumped out the side. The guy knew that Neo had passed out from some good old-fashioned knockout gas, "Good job, Hypersport. You did it. I put him in the frunk, and I need to do some stuff to him." the guy ordered the vehicle.

Pat both saw and heard this, and he realized that he needed to alert the others about what happened. He knew that he couldn't just drive off right at the moment, or that guy would know for a fact that something was up. Pat waited until the guy and the Hypersport were gone into the horizon, then he drove back towards the others.

 _Back with Neo:_

Neo had been passed out cold for about 6 hours, before he finally woke up, "Mm. Mmm? Wha? Where am I? ( _Grunts_ ) I can't move." Neo said, beginning to come back into reality. He saw the man slowly walking towards him in the darkness, "Neo, Neo, Neo. You know you can't always trust your car. I've been wanting to do this for ages, but that Bill Gates took you in before I had a chance to do this. Now I finally can do it. You'll be fine." the guy said to Neo, who was panting.

Eventually, Neo saw the man's face, "Dad?" Neo asked, recognizing the man. The man didn't reply at all, but Neo could see his father filling up a needle with some sort of bright green glowing liquid, "What is that?!" Neo said, beginning to panic. His father very briefly described it, "This here is going to make you into the thing that you've always wanted to be, Neo." Neo did not like the sound of that.

His father stuck the needle in Neo's arm, and he began to inject the liquid, "No! Stooooppppp…" Neo said, passing out again. His father removed the needle from his son's arm, and he saw that the effects of the liquid were already starting to take place. He grabbed Neo, put him back in the Hypersport, and he headed back towards the Great Valley.

When he finally got back to the valley, everyone was asleep, and Neo's dad carried him back towards the mansion. He entered the code, used Neo's handprint, scanned Neo's eyes, and he imitated Neo's voice perfectly, "N-E-O, and guest," his father said into the briefly. He dragged Neo up to his room, and he just dropped Neo on the floor next to his bed, "I can't wait to see your reaction to what I've done, son," his father said out loud, leaving the house.

 _ The morning after:_

When the others had woken up and were searching for breakfast, they didn't see Neo, "Uh... guys? Have any of you seen Neo?" Shorty asked everyone. The others looked around a couple times before realizing that Neo wasn't there, "Beats me." Littlefoot replied. They went to the house, and a slightly different microphone popped out for them to speak into, "Neo? Neo, are you there?" Littlefoot asked into the microphone.

He got no response, which was very strange because Neo always answered the door, "Guys, I think that we should stay here until he comes out of there." Littlefoot said. The others didn't mind, but they slept on his front porch, just until he came outside. They would be waiting for quite a while.

 _ 6 days later:_

Neo started to regain consciousness again, and he slowly woke up, "[ _Moans_ ] What happened? Oh... I don't... feel so good." Neo said clutching his stomach. He went to open his door, when he saw his hand, "What the hell? Why do I have claws, and only four fingers?" he asked. He went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, "Maybe I'm just seeing things." Neo said to himself. But when he caught a look at his face in the mirror, he almost passed out for a third time, "Who am I?! No. The real question is… WHAT am I?!" Neo said, shocked.

Neo then recognized who he was, "Oh my gosh. I'm... I'm... a dinosaur. No... is that what that liquid did to me? Turned me into a dinosaur?" Neo said, starting to remember everything that happened on that night about a week ago. He went to open the door, and when he did, the gang saw him, and gasped, "Who are you?" Littlefoot asked, slightly nervous along with the rest of the gang.

"It's me. Neo." Neo corrected him. They looked at each other in confusion, "Neo? If that is you... how did you become a dinosaur?" Shorty asked him. Neo didn't really remember, "All I can remember is I was abducted by my own car... my car... [ _Growls_ ] anyway, then I was injected with some sort of bright green glowing liquid, and then I woke up in my house." Neo explained.

"Your own car abducted you? Which one?" Spike asked. Neo remembered which one it was, "That Hypersport. Let me just..." Neo said. he tried grabbing a gun, but he couldn't hold it properly because of how his hands were now, "On second thought... maybe I'll just go and have a word with the vehicle." Neo said, going into the garage.

When Neo and the others got into the garage, Neo spotted the Hypersport, "Hey, you. Hypersport... I remember what you did. Now you're gonna-whoa!" Neo said before an MG42 machine gun popped out of the roof and aimed directly at them, "Whoa... hold on there, buster. I didn't mean anything by that." Neo said to the car calmly.

Neo then spotted a grenade in the front seat, "Guys, see that thing in the front seat? I'm gonna do something with it, and when I say run... you all run as fast as you can. But for now, you must act like normal, don't let the car know what we're up to. ( _Neo turns back to the car_ ) Now, now, buster... I just need to grab something from you, all right?" Neo said, slowly approaching the car.

Neo opened the door, still moving slowly, and he said to the gang, "Remember, guys, when I say run... [ _Neo grabs the grenade and quickly pulls the pin_ ] RUN!" Neo yelled, making the gun spin uncontrollably in car fired the gun, with no successful kills. It wasn't long before… _BOOM!_ The Hypersport exploded, blowing up into millions of pieces.

Everyone had ran away to safety when the vehicle blew up, "Is it safe, Neo?" Cera yelled. Neo got up and looked around, "Yes, it's fine. You can get up." Neo assured them. They all got up, and Neo saw the gun on the ground, "I'll take that." Neo said, kicking the remains of the car's body. He went back up to his room when he saw that it was already dark out, "Uh... I guess that I'll see you guys another day." Neo said.

He went to his bed and he crashed into it. Once again, he was being watched by those same mysterious two figures, "Perfect. This was supposed to happen. But now we must wait for the right moment to meet him," the one figure said to the other. "Yes, we should, but when?" the other figure asked back. The first figure smiled, "Don't worry. We'll be meeting him soon enough," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

 _The next morning:_

Neo had woken up, and he felt that he had a splitting headache, "Oooh... ow. This is one helluva headache. Now, where's that Tylenol?" Neo asked himself. He went down to his kitchen and continued searching for the medicine, "Come on. They've got to be around here somewhere. Uh... ah! There they are. Hmm... now that I think about it... how much would I need to take to get rid of this headache while I'm a dinosaur? Eh... I guess that I'll take the usual amount." Neo said quietly.

Shortly after, he went to the front door, and he tested if he'd be able to get back in his house, as a dinosaur, if he were to leave and then come back later, "Code still works. Oh, that's great... the thumbprint ID still works, the eye scan still works. I know my voice recognition will work... yes. OK everything is good. Now to find everybody else." Neo said.

He found the gang playing a game of Hide-from-the-Sharptooth, "Hey, guys! Can I join in on the game?" Neo called out to them. They looked over at him, "Of course you can, Neo. Come and play!" Littlefoot responded. Neo was well aware of how Hide-from-the-Sharptooth was played. It was basically a modified version of Hide-and-Seek where all the Sharpteeth were the Seekers, everybody else would be the Hiders, and the Sharpteeth were not allowed to use their sniffers.

Neo and Chomper both went to different spots, and they started counting down from 30, "Ready or not, here we come!" Neo and Chomper said in unison. Attempting to find the others without being able to smell for them made it slightly more difficult for Neo, but not much of a challenge for Chomper due to playing this game with the gang for many years, "Oh, Cera. Where are you?" Chomper said quietly.

It wasn't long afterward that Chomper spotted Cera relatives moving to another hiding spot, not noticing him, "Cera, Cera, Cera. You always got to break the rules, don't you?" Chomper pretended to ask Cera. Chomper began to stalk her while she was continuing to move from one hiding spot to another, and she kept failing to notice Chomper following her.

Right before Chomper decided to pounce and pretend to attack Cera, he spotted Neo in a set of bushes, seeming to have the same idea. Chomper tried to give a signal to Neo, but it seemed that Neo didn't notice Chomper. Chomper just ignored that, and he and Neo just so happened to pounce on Cera at the same time, and she got so scared, she was so close to actually having a real heart attack, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SHARPTEETH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Cera cried out.

Chomper started laughing, and Cera saw that it was just Chomper and Neo, "You... aren't allowed to do that!" Cera argued with Chomper. Chomper was still laughing, "Oh yeah? Well, who said so?" Chomper asked her back. Cera opened her mouth to respond, but Chomper stopped her, "No one was asking you, scaredy-egg!" he said to her.

Cera then closed her mouth, and Chomper turned his attention over to Neo, "Neo? Didn't you think that... that... was... funny?" Chomper said slowly. Neo did not laugh, or say anything, he was completely silent.

This kind of behavior was nothing like Neo's, and Chomper got a gut feeling that something wasn't right. Immediately after Chomper got that feeling, he saw something on the dinosaur's neck, "Neo? Why do you have a scar on your neck?" he asked. The dinosaur then saw what Chomper was talking about. It didn't make a sound, but it turned and ran away, further into the forest.

Just a few seconds after that happened, the real Neo appeared, "Oh, dang it! Chomper found Cera before me. Good seeking, Chomper!" Neo said. Chomper's head snapped back towards Neo, "If that's you... then who was...?" Chomper stuttered. Neo did not understand what Chomper was asking, "What are you saying, Chomper? What happened?" Neo queried.

Then Cera finally spoke again, "When Chomper found me, another dinosaur jumped at me at the exact moment that he did. Both of us thought that it was you, but that dinosaur was much too silent... ( _Looks at Neo's neck_ ) and it had a scar on it's neck, which you clearly don't have. Wait a second... that dinosaur that we thought was you looked vaguely familiar." Cera said, going over the possibility in her head.

Chomper thought of the dinosaur he had just seen, and then he remembered something, "Cera? The scar. There is only one dinosaur that has a scar like that on it's neck. Then, Cera and Neo knew exactly what Chomper was thinking, "That dinosaur must have been Q himself!" all three of them said in unison.

After they all said that, the others had shown up because they saw Chomper find Cera, but noticed that they didn't leave the spot they were still in, "Guys, what's going on? Chomper, you have found Cera, why didn't you then search for the rest of us?" Shorty asked him.

Chomper and Cera both got kind of skeptical expressions on their faces as to whether they should explain what had just happened to them, or if they should just forget about it.

Neo noticed this, and he decided to tell the others what Cera and Chomper had just told him. "Wow. Wait... let me get this straight... you're telling us that when you found Cera, Chomper, that you thought that this Sharptooth was actually Q and not Neo?" Shorty questioned.

Neo, Chomper, and Cera all nodded their heads, "That all makes perfect sense, except for one little thing. As I seem to recall, when Q and his family left, Q told us that we would never actually see them again. How can you explain that?" Shorty questioned them again.

Neo didn't really know how to explain that, but Chomper seemed to, "Look, do you think that it's possible that Q only said we'd never see him or his family again just so we didn't have to worry that much about them? Is that also possible?" Chomper argued back.

Shorty then agreed with him, but then Cera suddenly had to object, "Yes, that is possible. Or maybe Q escaped from wherever he was at, and he's come back to us, but he doesn't want us to see him, yet. That's probably what happened." Neo rolled his eyes, "Cera... that theory of yours is quite ridiculous. Q is the leader of the group that his family has come from. Why in the world would he want to escape?" Neo questioned her.

Cera didn't have an answer. Neo then walked away, "Man, that Threehorn has some issues. Oh, shoot! That damn headache is back... and it is really... power... ful... Oh!" Neo said, fainting. It wasn't until nighttime that someone spotted his body, "There you are. Just come over with me." a Sharptooth said, coming over to the body, and hoisting Neo onto their back.

The Sharptooth who was carrying Neo did not have an issue to his weight, and he eventually came to a cave, and the Sharptooth spoke in a language that only the Sharptooth carrying Neo could understand. After the Sharptooth had finished speaking, he was approached by one Sharptooth, " **Is that him?** " the other Sharptooth asked.

The first Sharptooth nodded his head, " **Yes it is. Had to tamper with his Tylenol so he wouldn't put up much of a fight. Take him, tie him up. When he does wake up again, then we'll proceed,** " he explained. The second Sharptooth took Neo, and tied him up with tons and tons of vines, " **Anytime, Neo. We have forever and ever,** " the first Sharptooth said.

 _The morning after that:_

Neo slowly woke up, and tried to make sense that that was the third time that he had passed out, "[ _Moans_ ] Not again. Well, who has kidnapped me this time?" Neo asked out loud. A figure, accompanied by three others, appeared in the darkness, and Neo could see their red eyes. The figures were all Sharpteeth, in their teenage years, and they were circling Neo, "We have. Do you recognize us, Neo?" the first Sharptooth questioned him.

Neo remembered the appearance of these Sharpteeth, but nothing else about them he knew. He didn't respond to the Sharptooth's question, "Nothing? Well, we'll have to give you some memories," the Sharptooth said. Then, Neo's head started to hurt as memories were transmitted into his mind, " _Look, it's the killer!_ ", " _I think I heard your friends are leaving._ ", " _You are just dumb!_ ", " _You can't be two things!_ ", " _He thinks you're a jerk, and to go away!_ ", " _But how is your life any good?_ ", " _What if I am one of a kind?_ ", " _What's wrong with you?! (_ Echoes _)_ " voices said.

Even though those memories and voices flooded into Neo's mind so quickly, and they had physically hurt him, he managed to find strength, and he broke free of the vines, and roared, "Q. You left the Great Valley over 6 years ago. Why would you come back?!" Neo demanded the leader of these Sharpteeth. Q stepped forward, "Oh, Neo... the only reason that I came back is for you. I am the only reason that you are back here, in this time." he replied.

Neo started growling, "But why!? Why did you bring me here!? Why did you take me away from my family?!" he yelled? Q raised a brow, "Your family? Neo, you didn't have a family! Your mother had disowned you, and your true father? The only reason that he ever wanted you around was just to us you as a lab rat! Just look at what he has turned you into! And that Bill Gates? He barely even cared about you! He just gave you lots and lots of money just to shut you up, and to keep you occupied!" Q said.

Neo was a little hurt by that, but he quickly forgot about it, "My life!? Why did you make all of my possessions come with me?! Why did you take me away from my home?! Why did you do all of this?!" Neo yelled, growing furious. Q could sense his fury, "Why? WHY?! Because I chose to." Q responded.

Neo started coughing because something began to slowly wrap around his neck. The thing disappeared after Neo started to choke. He fell on the ground, and began catching his breath, and he started to become even more furious, "You chose to?! Then why me!? Why did you choose me!?" Neo said, grabbing Q by his neck and forcing him against the wall.

Q smirked, and he disappeared from Neo's grasp, "You know... We have been observing you ever since we left the valley. Actually, that was the only reason that we stayed gone, Neo. You are the only reason that we are here. I can send you back to your time... but you'll be in a complete shock to know what's happened to your world," he said, reappearing behind Neo.

Neo turned around, and he started going directly at Q with nothing but pure fury flowing through his veins. Q was easily able to dodge the attempted attack, "You poor fool. You must have forgotten, you're not a person anymore. You may be look like me, but you severely lack my abilities. ( _Super punches Neo in the face, sending him back into the wall_ )" Q continued.

Neo kept trying to get just even one hit on Q, but he was having no success, "Come on, Neo. You know all about my time in the valley. Look familiar?" Q asked him, showing Neo the poster of himself. That was what got Neo to stop trying to attack Q, "The poster... How did you know about the poster?" Neo asked him, panting.

Q started walking around Neo, "How? How do you think I know? I have seen all of humanity's progression, and it was terrible. People destroyed the Great Valley. They had ruined the Secret Caverns. Everything in this time? Destroyed. It was all just awful, and then I saw you. You seemed to have the same opinions about the land where your human places have been put. Besides, I knew by how much you read that story, and made that poster, that you've always wanted to meet me, and now here you are." Q explained to him.

Neo started to feel that anger coming back, but he calmed himself down, "Who are they?" Neo asked, seeing the three Sharpteeth behind Q. Q looked back, "Neo, you should know very well who they are... unless I need to give you some more memories." Q said. Neo didn't want to re-experience that pain and possible anger again, "Uh... I think that's José. That is Violet. And... why is Pyron on the ground?" Neo said.

Pyron was asleep, but Q showed him why, "He has a bad infection in his leg, and I've tried about a thousand times to heal it many different ways, but I have had no luck. The infection is beginning to spread into his arm, and if you give or take a couple days, he will die." Q explained. Neo didn't understand that, "He'll die? I thought that Illuminations couldn't die." Neo said in confusion.

Q looked back at him, "That is true, we can't. But this infection is something else. In fact, it is the only way that we can die. Also, I wouldn't recommend touching the infected areas, unless it's me or Violet who is touching it. If someone who is not an Illumination touches the infected areas, the infection will transmit to the one who did so, and they will die within an hour." Q told him, pulling Neo away from the infected area.

Their conversation was interrupted when they both heard an engine behind them, "That has got to be-," "Christyna? I'll handle her." Q finished for Neo. They both turned around to face Christyna, and she could only tell the difference between them because Neo had yellow eyes, and Q had red. She aimed for Q, but he was ready for her, "Bring it! Q said.

She accelerated towards Q, but he then put up a forcefield that stopped Christyna dead in her tracks. Then, Q lowered the forcefield, and he made sure that Christyna wouldn't hurt them, "Christyna, we were never going to harm Neo, even if he harmed us." Neo said to her. She stopped attempting to attack him, then that's when the others showed up.

They all saw when Christyna had driven towards the cave, and Littlefoot began to speak, "Neo! If you're wondering why we are here, Christyna came to us, and asked us to come and help her search for you, and-," "She came to you? How could you understand what she was saying?" Neo interrupted. Christyna turned on her radio, " _Because I... have a... radio,_ " she said, switching between different stations.

Neo knew that she could do that, but she never needed to because Neo always understood her when she honked, "Sorry. Continue, Littlefoot." Neo said. Littlefoot continued, "Anyway, we didn't know you were missing, so we agreed with her. We were searching only in the Great Valley, but I guess that Christyna thought otherwise."

Neo told them what had happened to him, but when he turned around to show them what he was talking about, Q, José, Violet, and Pyron were completely gone, as if they were never there. The gang did believe Neo, but Neo knew for a fact that they were right there just five seconds ago, "The gang never cease to amaze me in how they'll manage to find a supposed-to-be secret location." Q said to Violet.

Q and his family had transported to another place, while still being able to watch and hear what was happening with the others. Violet turned to Q, "Do you think that we'll have to get him again?" she asked back. Q kept his eyes on Neo, "Not until he finds the thing." Q said to himself. Neo and the gang then got into Christyna, and they went back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: An Old Friend's Return**

Afterward, Neo and the gang were heading back to the valley, with Neo driving, "So, Neo? What were you doing in that cave?" Littlefoot asked from the passenger seat. Neo looked over at him, "Actually, I was just-" Neo began to say before a voice spoke to him, " _Do not tell anybody about what happened in the cave. And if you do, we will come and we will find you. Do not reveal us, Neo._ "

It was Q's voice that told him that, and Neo didn't want to know what would happen if he told the others what happened, and Q found him, but he sure did not want to test his luck and find out what would happen, either. Then, Christyna turned on the radio, and she tuned to a station with one of Neo's favorite tunes just getting started, " _Oh, ho, ho, it's magic! Ya knowwwwwwww. Never believe it's not so. It's magic, ya knowwwwwwww. Never believe it's not so._ "

When Neo heard that music, he started singing along, "It's magic! Ya knowwwwwwww. Never believe it's not so. Never been awaake, never seen a daybreak. Leaning on my pillow in the morning. Lazy day in bed, music in my head. Crazy music playing in the morning light! Oh, ho, ho, it's magic! Ya knowwwwwwww. Never believe it's not so!"

Littlefoot was listening very carefully to the music and all of it's words, and eventually, he had them memorized, and he started singing along as well, "It's magic! You knowwwwww. Never believe it's not so!" When Neo heard THAT, he almost fell out of his seat, "Well. You seem to be a very fast learner, Littlefoot. Question, why would you like people's music?" Neo asked Littlefoot.

Littlefoot just shrugged, "Uh... because it's something new, and I'm curious." Littlefoot replied. Neo chuckled at his answer, "Yeah. You were also very curious about that golden flower to help your grandpa.

But, I have always admired your curiosity, Littlefoot." Neo said. Littlefoot just happened to glance ahead and see a tree, "What I'm really curious about is when you're going to notice... _CRASH!_ the... tree." Littlefoot said before they hit the tree.

Neo was still sitting in the driver's seat, he hadn't moved an inch in the impact, "Stay here. Christyna has dealt with much worse things than just a simple tree. Watch this." Neo assured Littlefoot. At that moment, Christyna started jolting around, and within 10 seconds, they were moving again, "Let's get back to the valley, shall we?" Neo asked the others, who were in Christyna's bed.

But, before they were able to find the valley, Christyna came to an instant stop, "Christyna? What's the... Whoa!" Neo started to say before a bright white light appeared and start intensifying in brightness, "Neo! What is going on?" Littlefoot asked. Neo didn't have a clue, "I'm not sure! But I do know that there is a very bright light that's too blinding to look at." Neo said, closing and covering his eyes.

Not long after they closed their eyes, the light started getting dimmer and dimmer. Once they could see again, they all saw that they were now in a cave, "Were we just temporarily blinded?" Littlefoot asked out loud. Neo thought so, "I think that's exactly what happened. Let me just see if Christyna is damaged at all. ( _To himself_ ) Probably not." Neo said, opening the door.

He went around Christyna a couple times, just to be sure, when there was a bright light that had appeared behind him, and in the direction that the gang was facing. Neo turned around to look, but quickly blocked his eyes from the light because it was really bright. Then, four figures appeared, and three walked towards them, "Neo, Neo, Neo. You never learn, do you? We told you not to expose us." the leader said to Neo.

The gang immediately recognized who this was, "Q!" the gang all cried out in unison. They got out of Christyna, and started racing towards Q, but he didn't seem to be in the mood, because he made them stop, "Not now, guys. We will catch up a little bit later. But you, Neo, we'll catch up right now." Q said.

Neo felt a little annoyed, "How was I supposed to know that that thing would've brought us here?" he said. Q walked over to him, "You weren't, but now you know. This is where we have stayed while trying to find new ways to attempt to somehow heal Pyron's infection." Q began.

Pyron, laying on the ground, interjected, "For the record, there's not a thing that you can do!" Q's head snapped back to his brother, "Don't say that! We've got to keep trying until we fail, or we find a way to reverse the effects of that infection. For now, you need more rest." Q told his brother. Pyron went silent, and closed his eyes.

Q focused his attention back onto Neo, "Ignore him for now. Anyway, all right, Neo. It is actually a good thing that you were all brought here, because I wanted to see the gang, and I felt that they needed to see me and my family again. Come over, guys!" Neo said. Every member of the gang came rushing over to him with joy, "Oh, Q! I thought that I'd never see you again! Its good to have you come back and pay us a little visit." Littlefoot said happily.

Q allowed him to do so, "Yeah. Its good to see you, too, Littlefoot." Q replied. Eventually, all of the others started asking Q questions about what it was like being, wherever they were, "So, Q, where did you have to return to?", "Did something happen when you got there?", "Tell us all about it." multiple members of the gang asked. Everyone was just asking Q question after question, and eventually, he could barely handle it anymore, "Silence!" he finally yelled. Everyone obeyed him.

"Thank you. If any of you have questions for me, please ask them one at a time. You know that nobody could handle all of those questions at once." Q said. After what he did, they didn't seem to have any more questions that they wanted to ask, "Uh... Q? Should we go back to the valley?" Neo asked. Q looked back at him, "Yes. That is a good idea." Q replied.

When everyone started heading for Christyna, Q stopped them, "Are you guys forgetting something? Because it seems that you've forgotten that I can teleport." he pointed out. Cera bragged, "I remembered! I was just following them." Q gave her a skeptical look, "Cera... I know you're just saying that because you want attention, you didn't actually remember. None of you did." he said to her.

"Well, OK, Q. Take us back." Littlefoot said. "Ooh... sorry. Due to the size and mass of Christyna, I will be unable to teleport her alone, not to mention the rest of us. Neo, Christyna will have to stay here." Q said. Everyone looked at Neo, "Uh... ooh... oh, alright. Christyna! You remember the way back to the Great Valley, don't you?" Neo asked.

Christyna honked twice, "She says that it's okay." Neo told the others. Before they were about to teleport, Q warned the others about Pyron's infection, "He'll what?" Littlefoot asked, shocked at what Q told them would come of Pyron with the infection, "He'll die." Q replied. Littlefoot passed out, "Well, José, grab Littlefoot. We can't leave him behind." Q said.

Everyone prepared and seconds later, they were back home, "Ah, the Great Valley. I really missed it here." Q said. Only moments later did all of the adults come to investigate a noise they heard, and they spotted Q, "( _Gasps_ ) Look everybody! It's Q!" Grandma Longneck told the other adults. Grandpa Longneck looked down to Q, "It is great to see you and your family here once again, Q" he complimented.

Q smiled, "It's good to be back, Grandpa Longneck." Q responded. Grandpa looked at his relatives, and that's when he saw Pyron, "Uh, Q, what's the matter with Pyron? What is that on his leg?" he asked Q. Q felt bad about telling them what would happen to Pyron, but he knew that he had to. After explaining everything to Grandpa, "Are you serious?" Grandpa asked, shocked.

Q nodded his head. Grandpa didn't want to believe what he had just heard, but he knew that Q was telling the pure truth, and Grandpa then told the other adults as well. The adults murmured a little, then they gathered around Pyron, and Q stopped them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there! You do not want to get near Pyron with this infection. It will spread to you if you get too close. If you are infected with this infection, I won't be able to heal you, and you will die within an hour. I don't want that, so please stay away from him. Only me, and Violet are immuned to the infection," he warned them.

Mr. Threehorn got closer to Q, "Oh, please! I'm not afraid of some minor infection!" he said. Q tilted his head, "Really? Well, if you're not afraid of it, be my guest, and get closer to him to if you so desire." he said back. Mr. Threehorn took one look at the infection, and he started backing away, "I thought so." Q said.

 _Later, in the night:_

While Neo was having trouble getting to sleep, and he was grunting and moaning, "Oh... Why can't I get to sleep? I need to talk to Q." Neo said. As if to answer him, Q appeared in front of Neo, "You asked for me?" Q asked him. Neo nodded his head, "I can't seem to get to sleep. Do you think that you could explain why I can't sleep?" Neo asked Q back.

Q nodded his head, "The reason that you are unable to sleep is, you are nervous. You're worried." Q explained. Neo didn't understand, "Nervous? Worried? How can I be nervous, or worried when I have no reason to feel those emotions?" Neo queried, confused. Q expected that, "You may not think that you're nervous, but you really are. I can sense it." he told him.

Neo was starting to feel slightly more confused, but curious about what Q meant at the same time, "Okay. What am I nervous about?" Neo queried. Q didn't want to tell him, so he didn't, not yet, "Sorry, Neo. I won't be able to tell you without you freaking out. But what I can tell you is that at some point, something bad is going to happen, and you'll want revenge for it." Q explained to Neo.

Neo started feeling less confused, and even more curious, "Revenge? So, whatever is going to happen will happen to me, and it will be so bad that I will want revenge for it?" Neo asked Q, going over what he'd just explained to him in his head. Q nodded his head, "How long will it be before this event happens, Q?" Neo questioned.

Q felt skeptical of whether he should tell Neo or not. Eventually, he made a decision, "That specific event will happen exactly 2 weeks from tomorrow. In simpler terms, it will happen in exactly 15 days, Neo." Q said. Neo felt like it was imperative for him to remember that time, "So, 15 days from now. That's kind of close to now." Neo thought.

Q began to hear his name being called, "Oh, well, we'd both better get to sleep, Neo. I don't think that you would want a repeat of that night that you and the whole Great Valley were party rocking." Q said before he disappeared. Neo's eyes opened, "So, he knows about that night? Well, duh! It makes sense, he can see everything I do, so that shouldn't be a surprise." Neo said to himself. Both he and Q went to their sleeping places, and they crashed back into sleep.

 _The morning afterward:_

Neo woke up with a very strange feeling that he had never felt before, "Oh. I feel... worried and... happy? No. Hm, I need to ask Q again." Neo said. This time, Q did not appear in front of Neo, "That's unusual. I was expecting Q to come to me. I guess that I'll have to search for him." Neo thought. He left his house, and asked the others if they had seen Q.

"Q? He should be at Healing Rock. If he isn't, I'll call for him." Shorty answered. Neo was confused, "You'll call for him? How will you do that?" he queried. "Back when Q was living here in the Great Valley, sometimes he had anger spells where he had little to no control over his anger. His eyes sometimes glowed red, and he almost killed Cera once. We were able to tell if he was really angry because when he was really angry, he would speak only in sharptooth. We always forgave him because he was another very close friend of ours, and he had helped us through many bad situations. Whenever he went into one of his spells, he and his relatives would leave the valley, which I assume gave Q and them some time to cool down." Shorty began explaining.

Neo was shocked at when Shorty told him that Q almost killed Cera, "Why would Q even get the idea to want to kill Cera?" he asked, shocked and curious. Shorty continued on, "Because she made a comment, I guess without thinking of how she worded it, as we were getting chased by a Fast Biter, and we were in a forest, and when we got out of it, Q and his family were seemingly waiting for us at the edge. Q and his relatives had heard every word of Cera's comment, and they didn't like it."

Neo wanted to know what she said, "What did she say that made them unhappy?" Shorty kept explaining, although they were getting slightly off-topic, "She said, 'He can protect us from this vicious Sharptooth! Luckily, all Sharpteeth are dumb beasts, and they don't know anything!' Then, Q said that the friendship between him and his relatives and us was done. As they were leaving, Cera made the mistake of grabbing onto Q's leg. Then he took flight, he flew up into the Sky Puffies, and eventually we heard Cera screaming her head off. We saw in the distance that Mr. Threehorn and Tria were following her path as she was falling, and we decided that we had to follow them. Later on, at some point, the others were arguing over whether it was a good idea to search for Q. Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were saying that it was a bad idea, while Littlefoot and me said that we should."

Neo was listening very closely by now, "Where was Ruby in that argument?" he asked Shorty. And Shorty continued, "Ruby? Well, she was undecided. She hadn't made up her mind on whether it was a good idea, or a bad idea. During the conversation, I was kind of quiet, and then I noticed Ruby on the side, sitting on a rock. She seemed deep in thought, so I went over to her and asked her what she thought about looking for Q, she said that she didn't know, that she needed more time to think. Eventually, I just went out to look for the four of them on my own. When I did find them, they seemed to be in a cave, possibly discussing something. Somehow, Q knew that I was there, and he didn't speak to me in sharptooth, even though I can speak very fluently in sharptooth, and he called me over to them."

Neo was allowing him to explain all of that, because he wanted to know. Shorty wasn't seeming to get tired of explaining, and he noticed that Neo was the same, he wanted to hear all of it, so Shorty kept on going, "He told me that the friendship between him and his relatives, and me was fine, it was the others' relationship that was finished. After some conversating, we established a sort of communication. It was very easy for me to do, I could do it right now, but I don't want to call the four if it's unnecessary, and it may hurt your ears. But anyway, Q gave me a message to pass onto the others. So when I left to tell them, they were already looking for me, and they found me. Cera started yelling at me, but Littlefoot got her to be quiet, and I told them everything that had happened. They were curious as well when I told them what Q had taught me."

Shorty still kept explaining, "I told them that if I wasn't with them when Q was around them, they would've been killed. So I made the call, and the ground started to shake, and Q and the others came down from the sky, and they landed in front of us with a bang, I will say. I feel that I've explained that enough. Let's find Q." Shorty finally finished.

Neo and Shorty started walking towards the Secret Caverns, and they both felt weird, like they were falling apart, literally, "Shorty? Are you feeeeeeling this toooooo?!" Neo struggled to say. Shorty nodded his head. What was happening to them? As it turns out, their molecular structure was dematerializing. In other words, they were being "dissolved" in a way.

Littlefoot had seen them begin to walk away when this... phonomeon began to happen, and he saw them eventually disappear. Eventually, Neo and Shorty's molecular structures began to reform into the Secret Caverns, next to Q, who was expecting them. Neo started stuttering, "Wh... where are w... we? Wha... wha... what happened? Q! Can you please explain, w... w... what happened to me and Shorty?"

Q smiled, "What happened? What happened was you just teleported Neo. And... I didn't teleport you here, you teleported yourself... and Shorty to here." Q briefly explained. Neo was shocked to hear that, "I... teleported... by myself? Is that what you're saying?" he asked, wanting to know. Q nodded his head, "Yes. You are beginning to develop one of your soon-to-be abilities, Neo." he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Prehistoric Aviation School**

Neither Neo, nor Shorty could believe what they had just heard, "Ability? How can I have an ability?" Neo asked Q. "Because you were turned into a dinosaur, and you look similar to me." Q told Neo. Neo didn't realize that what his father injected him with did more than just turn him into a dinosaur, "So... are there any other abilities that I will develop?" Neo asked Q.

Q was looking at Neo arms, "You already have one ability, but you haven't made use of it." he said. Neo then got curious, "Well what is that ability, exactly?" he queried Q. Q chuckled a little, "You don't know? asked you forgotten about your wings?" Q said. Neo looked confused, and he looked at his arms, and he saw it, "Wings? I didn't know that I had wings. But, I don't know how to fly so, how can I make use of them?" Neo asked.

Q smiled, "A good friend of mine can teach you how." he said, beginning to walk away. Neo stopped him, "Why can't you teach me how to fly?" he questioned. Q gave a sigh, "Because I need to keep trying to help Pyron. He's got less than a day before he dies if we don't find a cure for his infection." he briefly explained.

Neo understood. A few seconds later, a small, turquoise figure landed in front of them, it was Guido, "Oh, hey Q! What do you need?" Guido asked Q. Q pointed at Neo, "He wants to learn how to fly. Can you give him a few lessons?" Q said quietly to Guido. Guido was enthusiastic about teaching Neo, "Sure! Uh... what's his name?" Guido asked Q as he continued walking away.

Q looked back to Guido, "His name is Neo!" Q yelled back. Guido then focused his attention on Neo, "Well we better get started." Guido said. Shorty was there, and he started following behind Neo. Guido noticed him doing so, "Oh, sorry... uh...", "Shorty.", "...Shorty, you can't come with us. You don't have wings." Guido, and Shorty said back to each other. Shorty understood, and he walked back to find the others. Guido was a very good teacher when it came to flying, and Neo was a good student, "So, to get off the ground, you need to flap your wings. Like this." Guido instructed Neo, demonstrating. Neo watched closely at how Guido was doing it, "Now you try." Guido said to Neo.

Neo remembered how he did it, and he started, "Flap. Flap. Flap. ( _Out loud_ ) Hey! I think I'm actually doing it, Guido." Neo said. Neo was actually flying upwards, but he was going a little too high, "Uh, I would stop flying if I were you, Neo. You're getting too... _Thunk!_ ...high." Guido warned Neo before Neo hit his head on a tree branch. Neo was alright, but he knew that he shouldn't try to fly in the ways he hasn't been taught yet, "Oops. Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited." Neo admitted. Guido agreed with him, and they continued with the lessons, "Now the thing not to do while flying is-" Guido began to say before they heard someone yelling for help.

Neo and Guido both turned their heads and looked at each other, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Neo asked Guido. Guido nodded his head, and they both headed towards the direction of the yelps. They eventually came to a small cliffside where the yelps sounded as if they were directly below them, "Hmm. It seems like they made a wrong turn, and fell down, but they still survived." Guido said.

Neo agreed, "Now how do we get down there from here? They survived, but I don't want a broken leg or anything." Neo said, thinking. Guido knew of a way, "We can just glide down there." he suggested, getting ready to jump. Neo stopped him, "So you want to fly down there? I've only learned how to get off the ground, and to hover in one place. I don't know how to glide." he informed Guido.

"It is very easy to glide. All you do is open your wings, and keep them out. Just gradually tilt your head and body in the direction that you want to go. Like this." Guido said, jumping off the edge. Neo looked down to watch. Guido opened his wings, and he began gliding. He looked up to Neo, and gestured for him to do the same thing.

Neo was nervous about the possibility that he does something wrong, and falls to the ground. He thought about it a little more, and he realized that he just needed to do it. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and he just jumped off. Neo slowly opened one eye, and saw that he was flying, "Hey, I'm... I'm doing it! I'm actually flying!" Neo said, exhilarated.

Guido laughed, "I told you that it was easy." he said. Then they both focused their attention back on the calls for help. Neo just followed Guido as they glided down and down. When they landed, they were a few feet away from the creature calling for help. When they got to where the calls were originating from, they got a big surprise, a Belly Dragger who seemed to be the one calling for help, it got up and licked it's lips, " **Ha! I knew that some dumb creatures would've fallen for my calls for help. Now, dinner!** " the Belly Dragger said.

Neo knew exactly who this was, and he remembered that their was a relationship between Q and this Belly Dragger, and since Belly Draggers are basically blind, she wouldn't notice that Neo's eyes are yellow instead of red. He spoke to her imitating Q's voice perfectly, " **Dil... it's me, Q.** " Dil thought that Neo was Q, so she stopped, " **Oh sorry, Q. I didn't see that it was you. What are you doing with that scrawny little thing, and why haven't you eaten him yet?** " she asked.

Neo was unsure of how to respond in a way that would seem like the way Q would respond. Neo was thinking, and luckily, since Dil thought that Neo was Q, she was very, very patient. Finally, Neo thought of a proper response, he nudged Guido to play along with what he was about to tell Dil, and Neo began, " **This thing? I planned to have a snack on the way back to my cave. I happened to see him just wandering around, and I snuck up on him, and captured him. He's now following me for two reasons, one, I want to give him a last look at the world before he sees nothing but the inside of my stomach, and two, if he tries to escape... he's dead meat.** "

Dil understood, " **Well, alright. Enjoy him. He looks tasty, even for being so small. I'll catch you later!** " she replied. As she was walking away, Neo said this quietly to himself, "Not for a while, crocodile." After she was out of sight, Guido continued giving Neo flight lessons, "Now, we should maybe move onto the main lesson, maintaining flight." he said.

Guido began demonstrating how to get off the ground again. Neo had mastered how to get off of the ground, but not how to stay in the air besides gliding. Guido then took off, and started flying around in circles to start, "OK, Neo! Do as I just did! Flap your wings at a even pace, curl up your legs, and start moving forward once you're off the ground. It's really simple!" he called down to Neo.

Neo looked at Guido and recalled how exactly he did that so he could do the same thing, "Flap my wings at an even pace, curl up my legs, and move forward when I'm in the air. That sounds simple, yet difficult at the same time. Well, I mastered my worries about gliding, so maintaining flight shouldn't be too hard to master... right?" Neo said to himself.

Neo was feeling as nervous as when he had to glide down the cliffs, but he moved these fears aside, and he did what Guido had done. Neo closed his eyes once again, and he opened both eyes instead of one, He saw that he was once again, flying. Once he was in the air, he started flapping his wings like Guido was, "See? It's not that hard, Neo." Guido said.

Neo agreed with him, "Yeah. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be." he replied. "And not to mention a beautiful view of all the land." Guido added. Neo couldn't argue with that, and he looked down at the world below, "I've been skydiving and seen the world before, but looking at the land in this time period seems to look more beautiful than the land from my time period." Neo said to himself.

As a continuation of the lesson, Guido told Neo that he will guide him on how to fly higher, "Next, I'm going to teach you how to fly higher. You just tilt yourself slightly upwards, and flap your wings to be able to do so. Watch me." he said. Neo felt that these lessons were getting easier and easier to do, "Alright. Just do as Guido does." Neo thought.

Guido went slightly upwards, and Neo did the same a few seconds later, "Good job, Neo. You are really getting the hang of this. I am pretty sure that you are now able to fly. But to really know, you must do everything that I just taught you all on your own. I'll still be there with you, but I won't give you any help unless you really need it. Let's start." he said.

Neo remembered what Guido had taught him in the past couple hours, starting with just getting off the ground, and hovering. Doing that was a piece of cake for Neo, "Perfectly done, Neo. Moving on." Guido said. Neo then began with the gliding. Neo had a little bit of trouble finding a high enough spot to jump off and begin gliding, but he eventually found a high enough tree.

Neo just thought of gliding as simply flying without flapping his wings, and that was a good trick to remember. He completed the gliding test almost perfectly, be he almost fell out of the sky by flying upwards a little too much, "That was good, Neo. But you know that you can't really go up while you're gliding. The final test is flying completely." Guido said.

Neo understood, and he started flying. Neo was doing very well, he even started to show off by doing loops and flips. Guido was slightly impressed, but he was just waiting for something to happen. Neo had just successfully did a loop-de-loop, and he looked down to Guido, "Guido! Aren't you impressed by the tricks that I have just done?" Neo called down to Guido.

Guido briefly looked ahead of where Neo was flying, he saw something, but he didn't register that the thing was directly in front of Neo, "Guido? Guido? Did you... _Bang!_ hear... me...?" Neo said as he flew into a tree. Guido quickly rushed over to Neo, "Are you alright? I would strongly advise you to look where you're flying or that may happen." Guido said.

Neo slowly got up, "Yes, I'm okay. I guess that you're right, I should probably look where I am flying so I do not hit anything." Neo said. After that accident, Neo had successfully completed the flying lessons, and now Neo could fly on his own, "Now I don't need a plane to get to places I can't walk to." Neo said out loud, looking upwards.

"What's a plane?" Guido asked. Neo looked back down to Guido, "Uh... nothing." he responded. They started walking back to the valley, when they realized that it'd be much easier to just fly back. Neo flew back to his house, and Guido flew back to somewhere in the Great Valley. Neo heard a strange noise that was coming from the garage, and he went to investigate it.

As the garage door was opening, Q appeared behind him, "Checking on something?" Q asked. Neo was not expecting Q to do that, "Oh! Oh, Q. In fact, yes, I am checking on something." Neo replied. "Allow me to join you. You may need protection." Q said. Neo looked back at Q with a dumbfounded look, "Uh... OK?" he said.

Neo and Q both went into the garage. First, Neo went over to Demon's cage, "No, it isn't Demon, for once. It seems like it's coming from over there." Neo said to Q. Then, the noise started coming towards them, "Hey! I don't remember having a Beetle in the garage. Especially when it's coming to me. Wait a minute... that's Horace! I thought he exploded in the desert." Neo said, seeing a menacing black Volkswagen Beetle slowly coming to them.

Q looked at Neo, then the car, slightly surprised, "Horace? You're right. He shouldn't be alive. But he clearly is alive, he's right there." Q said, agreeing with Neo. Horace started accelerating towards them, "Look out!" Neo yelled, jumping out of the way. Q just stood there, and he didn't move a muscle. When Q was just about to get hit, he teleported out of the way, "No problem." he said.

After Q teleported away, Horace pulled a 180, and headed for Q again. One of Neo's cars, a 2000 Ford Crown Victoria, pulled out a few feet to try to protect the two, but Neo told the vehicle not to worry, that Q would handle it. As Horace began to accelerate towards Q again, he put up claw, and Horace started shaking more and more violently, until Q eventually blew him up, scattering Horace's pieces all over the garage.

Q turned back to Neo, and he helped him up, "Wha? How...?" Neo stuttered. "Did you do that, Q? Did you bring a car from the present... I mean the future, back to now?" Neo asked Q. Q shook his head, "No, I did not." he responded. Neo then was totally confused, "Really? If that wasn't you, then how is it possible that a car can be transported through time?" Neo queried.

Q knew what had happened, he had to tell Neo what had happened in very basic detail, but enough for Neo to understand what he wanted to say, "Neo, this may sound a little weird, but there are going to be random vehicles that will begin to roam around, out in the Mysterious Beyond. Be warned, none of the vehicles that appear in the Mysterious Beyond, are friendly towards you, or me, or anybody. They will kill you, if they get the chance. Do not give them that chance. If you see any vehicles that you do not recognize when you're in the MB, stay alert, and try to stay alive." Q explained to Neo.

Neo didn't like the sound of that, "But, Q... how is such a thing possible if you don't do it?" he asked. For once, Q could not give Neo a complete answer, "I don't know... but I think that there is an uninvited visitor in our time period, and I am pretty sure that that visitor is a human. Do you know of any humans that are in this time?" Q asked Neo.

Neo didn't remember the fact that his father was the only other person in the Land Before Time, because when Neo was injected with that liquid, it erased all his memories of who turned him into a dinosaur, "Any other people? Uh... none that I can recall." Neo said. Q then felt disappointed, "Well, alright then. If you can recall anything, let me know." Q said.

Neo nodded his head, and Q flew away. Neo went towards the door to leave, and he passed by the spot where Christyna normally was, "Where is she? I know for an absolute fact that she knows how to get back here, and it definitely does not take three days to get here from where she was." Neo said out loud.

Neo was starting to get worried about Christyna, because she was his go-to vehicle. He was heading for the door, and he felt a nudge from behind him. It was Pat, "Hey, Pat. What do need?" Neo asked him. Pat blipped his sirens a few times, "Christyna? Sorry, I don't know where she is, but there's no need to worry. She'll be here... ( _To himself_ ) I hope." Neo said.

Neo was about to get into Pat, when he heard Demon calling him, "Eh... sorry, Pat. I won't be driving you, I need to do something about Demon. He's wanted me to drive him a little more, but I've kept ignoring him. Demon! I'll be driving you today!" Neo said. He went over to Demon, and he opened the cage. Demon's door flew open, and he accidentally hit Neo in the shins.

Demon closed his door, allowing Neo to get back up. Neo forgave Demon, "I know that you're excited, but be a little more careful, will you?" he said to Demon. Neo started feeling nervous about bringing Demon out. The one time before that Neo let Demon out, he went straight for the gang. Q could easily stop Demon, but Neo didn't want it to get anywhere near that point.

He got into Demon, the door flew shut, and Neo tried to look outside, but Demon's windows were blacked out, "Hey, Demon. I can't drive you if I can't see out of you. You'll have... to... drive." Neo said as Demon un-tinted the front windshield. Neo then remembered something. He stopped, got out of Demon, and he went back into the house, and he grabbed an RPG.

Then he brought the RPG with him, and put it in when he got back into Demon. Then he drove outside, and he went to find Q. He thought that he'd try to develop more of his teleporting ability. He thought about getting to Q, and then, after a couple seconds, Neo started dematerializing, as well as Demon, "Hang on, Demon." Neo said.

After they were completely dematerialized, they started rematerializing somewhere else. Q turned around to see Demon and Neo appearing behind him. Neo then got out of Demon, and he approached Q, "Q, what are you doing at Healing Rock?" Neo asked. Q sighed, "I promised Pyron that I wouldn't leave him at all on his final day. Nothing that I tried was able to reverse the infection. It won't be long before Pyron is... gone." he told Neo.

Neo felt bad for both Pyron, and Q, "Pyron is awake, but the infection is making him very nauseous, so he can't eat. The infection is getting close to his heart. Once it reaches his heart... he'll be finished." Q continued. Demon started moving towards the two, "Demon, please stay out of this. Q is going through quite a lot right now. Could you give me and him a little space?" Neo asked his car.

Demon obeyed, and he backed up. Littlefoot was walking towards both of them, unnoticed, "Guys? What's going on over here?" he asked. Both Neo and Q jumped with surprise, "Littlefoot... come... over... here." Pyron struggled to say. Littlefoot obeyed, and he went over to Pyron, "What is it, Pyron?" Littlefoot asked him back.

Pyron coughed as he spoke, "When m... my... t... time comes... I need... to... give you... something." Littlefoot got a little closer, but Q then stopped him from getting too close, "What? What will you give me?" Littlefoot asked Pyron. Pyron looked deep into Littlefoot's eyes, "When the... time comes... you... will... f... find out." he responded. Littlefoot looked back at Q, "What is he talking about?" Littlefoot asked Q. Q kept his eyes focused on Pyron, but he began replying to Littlefoot, "When he dies, he will give you a gift. The reason that he would do that, Littlefoot, is because as he begins dying, there will...", "... Be some serious shit that will occur." Neo finished for Q.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New Friends**

Littlefoot was still curious as to what Pyron meant when he said that he needed to give him something, "Please, Pyron. Please tell me what you need to give me." Littlefoot urged him. Littlefoot was trying to get closer to Pyron, but Q was restraining him, "Stop trying to get closer to him, Littlefoot. I can witness one inevitable death, but I will not watch another." Q said, struggling to hold Littlefoot.

Littlefoot eventually stopped trying to fight Q to get closer to Pyron. Then, Pyron closed his eyes. Q put his claw on Littlefoot's shoulder, "It's for the best, Littlefoot. Go. Just go, I will not leave Pyron until he stops breathing." he said. Littlefoot looked up to him, and he walked away. Littlefoot went back to find the others.

On the way back, he saw something moving about, "Huh? Hello? Is anybody there? ( _Echoes_ ) _Is anybody there? Is anybody there?_ " he said. He couldn't make out much, except for red feathers on a creature that was very tall. Littlefoot assumed, by the feathers, that whatever this thing was, it had the ability to fly. For a moment, the creature and Littlefoot momentarily locked eyes.

Then, suddenly, the creature flew over Littlefoot's head, but then it landed in front of him. Littlefoot was unable to make out any details of the creature's face. The creature started circling Littlefoot, as if inspecting him. Littlefoot was trying his best not to move a muscle, when there was this very high-pitched call of some sort, the creature looked up to the sky, then back to Littlefoot, then it hit Littlefoot in the face, knocking him out, and then the creature flew away.

 _The next day:_

Littlefoot awoke, in the Secret Caverns, "What? How did I end up here? Oh... headache. Funny, I can't remember anything that happened after I found Q with Pyron at Healing Rock." Littlefoot said out loud, trying to remember how he had ended up in the Secret Caverns. He just ignored all the questions he had, and he started heading out of the Secret Caverns. Then, without warning, Q appeared next to him, and that caused Littlefoot to jump and then fall onto his back, "( _Panting_ ) Q? Why did you... Why did you do that?" Littlefoot asked, almost paralyzed by shock. Q helped him up, "Oh, sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that when you've just woken up. I want to show you something, or someone." Q said.

Littlefoot knew that Q was about to teleport, so Littlefoot stood next to him, and seconds later, they were in the middle of a forest, "Uh, Q? Where are we?" Littlefoot asked him, looking around. Q smiled, "We are here to see a friend." he said. Littlefoot for some reason started thinking of Pyron. He ignored these thoughts, and he started to follow Q, "So, where are we going?" Littlefoot asked.

Q looked back to him, "Sometimes, Littlefoot, you can't explain to anyone what you want them to know. I will just have to show you. Keep following me." he said. Eventually, the two came to an opening in the trees, "Is this the place?" Littlefoot queried, looking around the area. Q was looking around, too, "Oops. I almost forgot to bring the friend here." he said.

The Sky Puffies began to darken, and there was increasing flashes of Sky Fire, and a few started striking around Q, "Hey! What are you doing, Q?!" Littlefoot yelled. Q looked at him, "I need more power if I'm going to be able to teleport this!" he replied. Littlefoot had backed up to avoid getting struck by the bolts of Sky Fire, "What exactly is 'this'?" Littlefoot yelled again.

Q didn't reply, instead, the land began glowing white, but not quite as bright as when everyone was in Christyna. About a minute later, the light got dimmer and dimmer. When Littlefoot regained his ability to see, he saw that Q seemed to have teleported Demon, "Huh? Q, why did you bring Demon here?" Littlefoot asked, keeping an eye on Demon.

Q didn't say anything, but he brought Littlefoot over to Demon. Demon opened his doors, "He wants us to get in." Q said. Littlefoot felt skeptical about whether he should get in, "How do I know that I can trust Demon? The last time we saw him, he almost tried to kill us. Nobody else, besides Neo, has been around Demon ever since." he said to Q.

After Littlefoot said that, Demon closed his doors. Q turned to him, "You're forgetting one individual. In case you didn't know, I'm the one who created Demon, and I gave him to Neo for protection, and that protection applied to all of you as well. When you thought he was going to kill you, he was actually just going to get to know you. He was eager to see all of you because he needed something so he would be able to tell if you were the ones that I had talked so much about. Demon is your friend, he always has been, and he always will be. Besides, if he ever tried to harm you, I would know, and he'd be gone from existence within seconds." he informed Littlefoot.

It may have sounded completely crazy to Littlefoot, but he knew that Q was right. Then, Q gave Littlefoot a gesture, "Go on. Go to Demon. He just wants to be able to recognize you." Q said. Littlefoot felt a little nervous, but he started walking towards Demon, anyway. Littlefoot started walking around Demon, and Demon allowed him to do so.

After a while, Littlefoot came back over to Q, "Did he do anything?" Littlefoot asked. "Yes he did. He now recognizes your personality." Q responded. A few moments later, Q moved away from Littlefoot, "Stay there. I'll need- Oh, wait a minute... I don't need to teleport them here, they're already here." Q said. Littlefoot was confused, "What? 'They'? Who are 'they'?" he queried. Q looked back at Littlefoot, and he said, "The friends that you need to meet." before he turned back to the trees, and he gave a roar. Moments later, Littlefoot could make out a lot of shadows coming their way, "Q? I think we should run!" Littlefoot yelled.

Littlefoot began to run away, but Q stopped him, "There's no need to worry, Littlefoot. Those shadows are..." Q began to say before the rest of the gang showed up, including Neo. But before any of the others had a chance to say anything, they were then surrounded by creatures that were unknown to everybody in the gang, except for Q, and eventually, Neo.

All the creatures looked at Q, and Q greeted them all, and then he started introducing them all to the gang, "Guys, these are friends that I have made over the time I was gone. There are a lot of introductions to be made. This Twofooter here is Sid. Those two Fourfooters there are Shira and Diego. The big guys are Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Julian. That little guy is Buck. And those 2 rascals over there are Crash and Eddie."

When Q said their names, each one of the creatures said hello to the gang. Neo walked over to Q, and he recognized all of them, "Ice Age? You brought characters from the Ice Age movies?" Neo asked Q. Q looked over at him, "Characters from the movies? No, they are completely real, obviously. If you don't remember the 3rd Ice Age movie, Neo, there were dinosaurs living underneath these guys. Dinosaurs still existed in their time, if dinosaurs didn't exist in their time, I wouldn't have brought them here." he explained.

Then, everyone started feeling something shaking the ground, "Earthshake!" Cera yelled. Shira approached her, "Hey! Number 1, calm down, girl. And 2, what's an earthshake?" she asked. Q answered for Cera, "They have a very different vocabulary with words that they know, and words we wouldn't. Earthshake is their way of saying earthquake. And, yes, calm down, scaredy-egg! That is the rest of my friends."

After he said that, a very large Sharptooth, accompanied by three smaller Sharpteeth, came into the opening, and then three dino-birds shortly afterward, "Sharpteeth!" Cera yelled again. This time, Q grabbed her, and he made Cera very sleepy so she'd stop panicking, " ** _Sorry. Ignore that one._** " Q said to the larger Sharptooth. Everyone else in the gang was terrified, apart from Neo, "It's alright, you guys. These Sharpteeth are completely friendly." Q assured them.

Neo looked up to the larger Sharptooth, "You're... you're Momzilla." he said to her. Before Neo made that comment, she was looking around, above the trees, and when she heard Neo's comment, she looked down at him, growled, and she hit Neo with her tail, and she sent Neo flipping and flying through the air, "Gaaaaahhh! Oof! ( _Groans_ )" Neo yelled, smashing face-first into a tree.

Q walked over to him, "Be aware, she doesn't like to be called that, unless you're Sid. More introductions. These three Sharpteeth are Albert, Sandra, and Bane. That Sharptooth is their mother, and she prefers to remain unnamed to all except me. She doesn't mind me calling her by her name. On to the dino-birds. We have Roger, Gertie, and their father, Gavin." Q said. Then he introduced his Ice Age friends to the Land Before Time friends, "This is Littlefoot. That is Cera. This one is Petrie. Those two are Spike and Ducky. The last two are Chomper and Ruby."

After all the introductions were finished, Bane noticed Chomper, and he quickly ran to Chomper, and was about to eat him, and Q saw this, " **Yoko _, stop what you're doing, right now! That little dinosaur is a friend of theirs. Spit him out now, or every one of his friends will all be afraid to approach you!_** " Q said to Bane.

Bane obeyed, and he spit out Chomper, "( _Exclaims in disgust_ ) So that's what it's like to almost get eaten." Chomper said to himself. The others rushed to Chomper, "Are you alright?" Shorty asked him, concerned. Chomper nodded his head to them, and he looked up to Albert, " ** _Sorry. I didn't know. I thought you might have been hostile._** " Albert said.

Chomper couldn't understand what Albert said, so Chomper went to Q, "What did he say?" he asked. "He said that he is sorry, and he thought you may not have been friendly." Q translated. Their conversation was interrupted when Sid ran over to the Sharptooth family, "Kids! You've really grown up! Momma! I haven't seen any of you in forever." Sid cried out for joy.

"Anyway, we all need to get back the the Great Valley, and introduce our folks to our new friends." Q said. Everyone in the gang gathered around Q, as if they were expecting him to teleport them all, "Well, come on. What are you waiting for?" Cera questioned Q. He turned to Cera, "There is no possible way to get enough power to teleport everyone here to the valley. Besides, even if I could get enough power, after we teleport, someone would be dead. That's basically one of the limits to my teleportation." Q explained.

Q's face lit up, "There is only one way to get us all back. Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Julian, Diego, Shira, Crash & Eddie, and Buck, you'll all be walking. Littlefoot, Shorty, Spike and Cera will be carried by the triplets' mother, but she'll have to hold you with her teeth, and hold onto you by your tails. It may hurt, and you may get a little nauseous, but it's much better than walking. Chomper, Ruby, and Ducky, you'll each be carried by Gertie, Gavin, or Roger, it's their choice. Now... here we go!" Q yelled.

The mother Sharptooth grabbed the four specified dinosaurs, the Sharptooth family of three each grabbed one of the remaining dinosaurs, and everyone else, except for Q, Petrie, and Neo started walking. Neo was driving Demon, and Petrie and Q were flying, along with Gertie, Roger, and Gavin.

For some reason, Petrie was flying unusually close to Q for some reason, "Q? How you know we can trust them?" Petrie asked him. Q looked over to Petrie, "If I didn't trust them, then why would I have brought them here, not to mention, allow them to carry our friends?" Q answered back. Petrie had nothing else to say.

Eventually, they all arrived at the valley, "Hold it, we're here. **_Stop, we have arrived._** " Q said in both languages. After the gang was back on the ground, Q turned to the Sharpteeth, " ** _Silivia, Eggbert, Shelly, Yoko, Gertie, Roger, and Gavin, because you can't eat leaves for very long, you must stay out here, after I introduce you all to the residents that live here. This place that they live in is called the Great Valley, and the place outside of the Great Valley is called the Mysterious Beyond. The Mysterious Beyond would be where your species's thrive._** " Q said to the two families of Sharpteeth.

Everyone else went into the valley after Q. It wasn't long before they were spotted by Grandpa Longneck, "Q! Well... you seem to have made a lot of friends. Everyone, it seems that our friend, Q has brought some friends to live here in the valley." he said. When the other residents had gathered around, "Introductions?" Grandpa said.

Q didn't really feel like introducing everybody all over again, so he just pointed at one of them, and they said their names, "I'm Shira.", "I'm Diego.", "Manny.", "Hi. I'm Sid.", "Hello, my name is Ellie, and these are my brothers, Crash, and Eddie.", "Hey, I am Julian.", "My name is Peaches.", "And I'm Buck."

Then, Q directed the residents towards the Mysterious Beyond, "Oh, no you don't! There's no way that we're going out there!" Mr. Threehorn objected. Q stopped, and he flew back to him, "Oh? I think there's someone who might change your mind about that." Q said. Then Q teleported Mr. Threehorn right next to the 2 families of Sharpteeth, "Gah! Sharpteeth! Back off!" Mr. Threehorn said, getting himself ready for a fight.

But the families knew that they could not attack Mr. Threehorn, so they didn't, much to Mr. Threehorn's surprise, "What the? Why aren't they attacking?" Mr. Threehorn thought. Then, both Mr. Threehorn and the family were teleported back to the valley. Every resident gave a gasp when they saw the Sharpteeth, "Everyone, we have new allies. More friendly Sharpteeth, that large one, she wants to remain unnamed, those three younger ones with her are her three kids, Albert, Sandra, and Bane. Those three are a family,too. The light blue one is the father, Gavin, and the other two are his children, Gertie, and Roger. They are all friendly to us." Q told everyone.

There were a few murmurs in the crowd, "Can they speak?" Tria asked. "They can, but they'd prefer it if they spoke in their language, only I could understand it. Only if they absolutely had to, they would speak in your language. Same with the three kids, they only speak in that language, and their mother is not very talkative to anyone except me, and the other Sharpteeth." Q answered.

The Sharpteeth greeted the residents with nods, "OK. Can any of them eat greenfood?" Grandma asked. Q then didn't want to answer, but he did, anyway, "Uh... they can... but they have a point at which they cannot anymore. They can be eating greenfood for up to 2 hours, but after that time expires, they need meat. That means that they'll have to stay in the Mysterious Beyond. If any of us need to go into the Mysterious Beyond, they'll be with us."

Again, there were a few gasps, but more murmurs, "What kind of creatures are your new 'friends'? Are they hostile? I don't think that they should be allowed to live here because I don't know what kind of creatures they are, so i don't think that we should trust them." Mr .Threehorn said Q. His head snapped towards the annoying Threehorn, "They're creatures that you don't recognize, because they aren't from anywhere here. Also, if they were hostile, you'd probably all be dead, but you aren't!" Q said. Mr. Threehorn started slowly backing up when he saw Q's eyes starting to glow, "Uh... well... I-", "Don't say another word. I don't want to hear a single peep against my friends come out of your mouth, Topps." Q said forcefully.

Mr. Threehorn left with an embarrassed look on his face, "Ugh. Sometimes I just want to slit that Threehorn's throat. Honestly, I'm really surprised that I haven't already done it, cause it is very tempting." Q thought. Everyone Q had just introduced followed him, "So, Q? Is there a problem with that Triceratops? Why did you talk to him like that? Did you also know that your eyes started glowing while you were speaking to him?" Shira asked Q.

Q looked over to her, "You can bet your life there is. He gets on my nerves almost every moment he can, even though he doesn't know he's doing it. When I first brought my brother, José, here, he managed to convince everyone in the valley, apart from Littlefoot's grandparents, that José was nothing but a threat. I was ready to cut his throat, but I didn't, I couldn't. If I did, I would've never been able to stay in the valley." he said, slightly angry.

While they were all walking, another Sharptooth spotted them, then it noticed Q, " **Whobudawhatnow? Is that... that is Q! I've been looking for that bastard for over 20 years. He's been very sneaky for all these years. I was never able to track him, or even find his scent. But all I have to do now is just follow him. I'll get his attention by taking a friend of his, then he'll have to come to try to rescue them.** " the Sharptooth said evilly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Q and the others continued walking towards the Mysterious Beyond, "Come on, Q. Can you please tell us where you're going to?" Shira asked Q. Q didn't look at her, " _ **We're going a distance away from the valley. Just for now.**_ " Q said. Shira was the only other one who could speak that language, " _ **But why? Is there another problem?**_ " she asked back.

Then Q looked to her, " _ **No reason,**_ " he responded. Shira then spotted a small lizard, and she went for it. No one even bothered to try and keep up with her, and when she had the lizard in her jaws, she turned to walk back, and she saw something that made her drop the lizard, and she just stood there, staring at something, "Uh... Q, I think that you need to get over here and see this," she called back to them.

Q wasn't in that big of a hurry to get there, but when he did, his jaw dropped, "I knew this would happen eventually. We need to get Neo over here. Even though he is not going to like this, he needs to know." Q said. Everyone else agreed with him, and they started heading back towards the valley, "Back this way... no, no, no... uh... this way. Uh-oh. Did the landscape suddenly change while we were here? Or is it just me?" Q asked everyone, having trouble finding out where they all had just walked from.

The others looked around, and they saw that the trees were suddenly super thick, and they could barely see anything past 20 feet away, "No, it's not just you. The amount of trees that were around us wasn't as high as it is now. Did you do that, Q?" Diego asked him. Q shook his head, and he tried to teleport, but he didn't seem to be able to, "What the? I can't teleport. Wait a second, let me try to kick this tree." Q said.

He went over to a tree, and he gave it a swift kick, and nothing happened, "Oh no. I should have super strength, but it seems that I don't. I think that I have lost most of my powers. I am now... normal, except for my ability to die, that can never change. It appears that someone is trying to prevent us from getting back to the valley by changing the landscape, or making us think so, and that someone has affected my powers by creating a lot of magnetic friction. And, judging by how clever these schemes are, I think that I may know who that someone is." Q told them.

As if to answer him, the Sharptooth that was watching them jumped out from the bushes, and Q did, in fact, recognize him, " **Grim. Haven't seen you in 20 years, how it's been?** " Q asked sarcastically. Grim growled, " **Oh, it's been great. I lost my family, my friends, and my sanity, all because of you.** "

" **All because of me? You made that choice. You made the choice to kill him. You did, I had nothing to do with it.** " Q said back. Grim was growling more, " **No, you're the one who told me to do it. You never warned me that if I killed him, my family would stop getting support. He was the only one who was keeping my family alive, now they're all dead.** "

Q could feel Grim's anger getting stronger, so Q kept at him, " **Actually, I did tell you, but you didn't listen. You told me that you hated him so much, and you never would've known about his intentions if I hadn't told you. Killing him was YOUR choice, not mine. I just tried to give you something that I hoped would've changed your mind about what you wanted to do, but you didn't seem to care. Besides, if your family is all dead, why are you still here? You were never ever capable of living on your own, but somehow you have managed to stay alive, I presume while running from all those Sharpteeth who were always hunting you down after you killed him, trying to give you the same fate as your victim.** "

That's when Grim snapped, and he charged at Q. While Q's powers may have been disrupted, he still had his fighting skills. Grim tried multiple times to get a swipe at Q's eye, but Q managed to block almost all of Grim's attacks. One of them caught Q on the stomach, but that was about it, " **Such brute force, and strength, but you don't know how to use any of it properly. You shouldn't have tried to kill me 18 years ago, because I would have probably been able to help you resolve your dilemma. But since then, you know that we've been arch enemies.** " Q said.

Grim was continuing to get angrier and angrier at every thing that Q said about him and his past, which Grim knew was all true. In the middle of their fight, the 2 families of Sharpteeth showed up, and Silivia grabbed Grim by the neck, and she forced him back to the ground, " _ **Get your claws off of him. Q! He's down!**_ " she said.

Q felt a sense of pride for a moment, but when he got over to Grim, they locked eyes, and Q remembered the few days before Grim did what he did.

 _Flashback, 23 years earlier:_

 _Both Q and Grim were very good and loyal friends to each other, "_ _ **Oh, Grim. Where are you?**_ _" Q said out loud, looking for his friend. Grim was close by, and he jumped out at his friend, and they both started pretend fighting. Q managed to win when Grim tripped over a rock, and Q hopped on top of Grim, and he pretended to cut Grim's throat, and Grim made a choking noise to add to the effect. Afterward, they had a few laughs about it, and they were heading back to their caves, and Q wanted to start a conversation with Grim, "_ _ **How's the family? I mean, with the lack of food around here, how has it been?**_ _" he asked._

 _Grim turned to him, "_ _ **Well... we've had a surprising amount of food that we just keep finding just laying around. I don't know that anyone else has been able to find as much food as we have, and we've had so much extra food that sometimes we share it with the others. You want to have some?**_ _" Grim said._

 _Q gave it some thought, "_ _ **Sure. Why not?**_ _" he said. Grim smiled, and he led Q to his family's cave, where Grim's mother greeted both of them, "_ _ **Hello, son. I see that you've brought your best friend to join us. Come in, Q.**_ _" she said. Q followed Grim inside. "_ _ **Here's the newest thing we found.**_ _" Grim said, bringing Q to where the food was._

 _Q looked at it, surprised, "_ _ **A Onehorn? I didn't think that they came anywhere near here,**_ _" he said. "_ _ **Well, Dad found it just laying just a small distance from the outside of the territory, and he brought it all the way back here.**_ _" Grim told Q. Q was impressed, and both Grim's family, and Q began to dig in._

 _Another flashback, 4 days later:_

 _"_ _ **I can't believe it, that's the fourth time that he has put poison in our food. If this is his way of getting us to starve to death, it is definitely working.**_ _" Grim said, agitated. Q tried to calm him down, "_ _ **Grim, he didn't purposefully poison your food, it was already poisoned, but it was the only things that he could find. If they were fully poisoned, I don't think that he'd even give them to you. You threw away food that you still could've eaten, you just had to avoid the poisoned parts of it.**_ _" Q reasoned._

 _Grim ignored his statement, "_ _ **If the food had ANY poison whatsoever, even a drop of it, I still wouldn't give it to someone, period. If he keeps doing this, we'll eventually just eat it because we'll be so hungry, and then we'll end up dying. He needs to be eliminated.**_ _" Grim finally said._

 _Q's eyes opened, "_ _ **Grim, no. You can't do that. If he dies, you and your family will go right down with him. You need his help,**_ _" he tried reasoning again. Grim ignored him once more, "_ _ **Who says that I do? I can help myself... to his dead flesh!**_ _" Grim said, beginning to run towards where his "dinosaur supporter" lived._

 _Q tried to stop him, but Grim just pushed him aside, and he kept running, "_ _ **All right, Grim. If you wish to end his life, you're wishing to end yours, too!**_ _" Q yelled to him. Grim didn't even look back._

Q's flashbacks were interrupted when an earthshake started. Silivia was distracted, and Grim took advantage of this. He managed to get out from Silivia's grasp, and she tried to grab him again, but Grim quickly escaped. The trees started collapsing, and Q then felt that he had his full powers back, " _ **Let's get out of here!**_ " Q yelled, getting ready to teleport.

When he had teleported everyone back, the earthshake stopped for some reason, "OK, that's new." Q thought. Then he remembered that he need to get Neo back to that location, and Q hoped that he would be able to keep his powers if they went back there, or he'd just have to stay outside of the area with the high magnetic friction.

Q told everyone to stay in the Mysterious Beyond, but Shira and Diego followed Q into the valley, and Q didn't mind them doing so. They all started searching for Neo in his house, "Hold on. I need to call him down. Neo? It's Q. There's something that I have to show you." Q said into the microphone. "I'll be right down, Q." Neo responded through a speaker. "What do you want to show me?" Neo asked when he came to the door. Neither Q, nor Diego, nor Shira could describe it to Neo with just words, so they just gestured for Neo to follow them, and Neo did. Shira and Diego were sprinting, and Q and Neo were flying.

When they got near the location, Q started descending, and Neo followed him down, "Are we close to it?" Neo queried. Q nodded his head. They all kept following Q to the place. When they got there, Neo's jaw dropped, "Christyna? What happened to you?" he asked out loud. When he saw Christyna, she was destroyed.

It looked like she was blown up and barely survived the explosion, and then she burned to oblivion, "Q? How long has it been?" Neo asked. Q knew that Neo wanted to know how it had been since he had told him about that terrible event, "15 days," was all Q said. Neo turned back to what was once his truck, and he saw something on the rearview mirror, "My necklace. I placed that there for good luck." Neo said out loud, going into the burned interior.

He grabbed a silver cross necklace that somehow survived whatever happened to Christyna. Neo started crying for a short while. When Neo stopped crying, Q began to sense that there were major amounts of fury beginning to flow through Neo's veins, and Q stood back, and both Shira & Diego backed up as well, waiting.

Then, it happened. Neo gave a roar, and he looked around the area, as if whoever did this to Christyna was around. Q approached him, "Neo..." was all Q said when Neo tried to attack him, out of fury. Neo didn't stop, he kept trying to harm Q, and Q couldn't do anything conventional to calm down Neo, and eventually, Q didn't have another choice, he grabbed Neo by his left arm, and he broke it, causing Neo to come back to reality, and yell in pain, "GAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Neo looked at his arm, and then back to Q, "What the hell did you do that for?!" Neo asked. Q kind of shrugged, "You didn't give me another option. It was either break something, except your neck, or kill you, and you KNOW that I wouldn't kill you, unless you told me to. So, I broke your arm so you'd hopefully stop trying to attack me. And it seems like doing that succeeded." Q responded.

Neo then looked back at the remains of Christyna, "What happened to her? Who did this?" Neo asked Q. He went underneath the remains of the vehicle, towards the gas tank. When Q got to the gas tank, there were three sets of claw marks on it, "Hmm. Had to have been from a dinosaur. How could one damage the gas tank without getting run over? Better check the rest of this." Q said to himself.

He came out from under the tank, and he went around the rest of the remains, "More claw marks, some blood, and... what is this?" Q said, seeing something unusual on the remains. He touched it, and he got a flashback of what happened.

 _Flashback, 9 days earlier:_

 _Christyna had had trouble getting back to the Great Valley for the last nine days. Today she was making progress towards home, when a Sharptooth jumped into her path, causing her to slam on her brakes, "_ _ **I know who you are. You're that... thingy that belongs to that similar-looking dinosaur to Q. Your time has come to an end.**_ _" Grim said to Christyna._

 _When Grim started sprinting towards her, she moved out of the way, and Grim ran into a tree. After this point, the fight between the two escalated drastically. As the two exchanged injuries, and damages, they started getting increasingly closer to a steep, but not very high cliffside, both of them saw this as an opportunity to hurt the other, Grim started using his brute strength to try and make some things fall on top of Christyna to make her try to dodge the falling objects, and Christyna started driving straight towards Grim whenever his back was facing towards the cliffside._

 _After a while, Christyna started driving away from Grim again, just to then pull a u-turn, and drive straight back at him. When she tried to spin around, as she was halfway turned around, she slid off the edge of the cliffs, and both she and Grim knew that she was rolling over. Grim took advantage of this chance, and he got a few hits with his claws on her gas tank, and she started leaking gasoline._

 _Then, something caused Christyna to blow up, but not into a million pieces. Although, it wasn't the explosion that caused the gas tank to ignite. When the fire reached Christyna's engine, then she died. Grim knew this because her faded blue paint stopped reappearing while she was burning._

Q was really unsure of wether he should tell Neo who was responsible for the destruction of the thing that he held nearest and dearest to his heart, "All right, Q. Should you explain it all to Neo, which may possibly make him even more angrier than before, or keep it just to yourself, and let Neo keep control of his emotions?" Q thought.

He really was conflicted, if he told Neo the truth, well... you already know what to decisions that Q had to decide between, and neither choice was a very good one. He decided that he wouldn't tell Neo what happened... not yet. Sometime later on, Q would tell Neo, and hope that Neo does not blow a fuse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Q, knowing Grim and his ways, did not tell Chomper about what Neo could just as easily be walking into, "Neo, I hope that you following Grim's footmarks does not fulfill your deathwish." Q thought. Q also did not want to tell Buck because he knew that Buck would in turn tell Chomper, and then they'd both get worried, "He kept going this way." Buck said.

 _Meanwhile with Neo:_

Neo was about 10 miles ahead of the three, and he still was following Grim's footprints, "Man. Never thought a dinosaur, or even a person for that matter, could walk this far without stopping at all along the way." Neo said to himself. Eventually, the footprints just stopped, and Neo got confused, "What? How can the footprints just end like this?" Neo said out loud.

His answer was when he heard a voice speak to him, "Because the one who made those jumped and hid. And that someone... IS ME!" Grim said, launching at Neo. Grim was so fast that Neo had close to no time to react, and he was knocked over, "Now you're mine!" Grim said, tying up Neo's arms and legs.

 _Back with the three:_

When this happened, Q felt that Neo was in danger. Q grabbed both Buck and Chomper, and he teleported them a distance far enough where Grim could not smell them, but close enough where they could see what was happening. Chomper was about to jump out to try and stop Grim, but Q grabbed Chomper by his tail, yanked him back, and covered his mouth, "Chomper... remember, this is Grim we're talking about."

"He can kill you with just one swipe if he gets you in the right place. So please stay back, because you won't be resurrected from the dead again." Q said quietly to Chomper. Then Q removed his claw from Chomper's mouth, "What are we going to do?" he asked. Q sighed, "We'll have to go back to the valley and discuss what to do, but only with the others. I don't think the grownups would like to get involved in this." Q replied.

As they started going back towards the valley, the heard something, "What's that?" Chomper asked Q. Q took a few sniffs of the air, "Hmm. Diesel, and tires. I think one of Neo's cars are coming towards us. If I had to guess, I'd say it's Demon." Q said back. It wasn't long afterward that Demon did appear, and Q whistled for Demon.

Demon heard that and he drove over towards them, and he opened his door, "Come on, let's get in." Q said. They all hopped inside Demon, and Demon took them back towards the valley. Not too long afterward, there was a groan that came from the backseat, "Chomper? Q... what are you doing in here?" a voice said from behind.

Chomper turned around to see Pyron laying in the back, and Chomper started freaking out, "Pyron?! Aaah! Q! Why is Pyron in here?!" he said. Q turned back as well, "Why, you ask? Well, as it turns out, Demon is able to fill himself with a neurotoxin that actually eradicates the infection. Now, I know you'll be asking what is a neurotoxin, and how can Pyron can survive a neurotoxin. The reason that Pyron can survive a neurotoxin is because he is unable to die, this neurotoxin can only go after the next-best thing, that being the infection." Q explained to Chomper.

Chomper actually already knew what a neurotoxin was, "Can this neurotoxin get rid of the infection completely?" Chomper asked. Q shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Pyron can live only about half-an-hour without the toxin before the infection spreads again. And the only downside to this is that the longer Pyron is exposed to the toxin, if he were to leave Demon, the infection would spread to his heart very quickly, if not instantaneously after that 30 minute period expires." Q said.

Chomper was beginning to understand, "But, how could we possibly survive this toxin while keeping Pyron alive, and vice-versa?" he questioned. Q did not reply, but he tapped Demon's dashboard, and a clear wall went up between the front seats, and the backseat, "Demon will fill Pyron's part with the toxin, while our side has fresh air." Q said, gently knocking on the wall.

Chomper looked back as the section that Pyron was in started to fill with the toxin. When they had all got back, Demon drove towards Neo's house, and stopped there, and Q saw the others in the distance, "Demon. Go to the others. You need to be able to recognize all of their personalities, not just Littlefoot's." Q said to Demon.

Demon started going towards the rest of the gang. Cera was the first to see Demon coming at them, "Guys! It's Demon! Run!" she yelled. Littlefoot stopped them, "Guys, calm down! Demon would never hurt us," he informed them. Cera wanted to run, but Demon got to them first, and Q stepped out, "Hello my bros, my bros hello!" he said.

When Q got out, everyone was staring at him, "Guys? What's wrong?" Q asked them. They looked at his face, "Is that you, Q?" Littlefoot queried him. Q was confused, "Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it be?" he asked back. Littlefoot gestured towards Q's skin. When Q looked down, he saw that his skin was no longer burnt orange colored, he was more a grayish-white color, and his skin seemed a little more spiked than normal.

When he saw that, he gasped and quickly changed back into what everyone was used to seeing. When he did, he started looking both anxious, but a lot more nervous. Both Violet and Pyron saw this from a distance, and they came over, "Hey, hey, hey. Uh... me and my brothers were just leaving. Come on, guys." Violet said. Q quickly teleported them away.

 _In the Secret Caverns:_

After they had arrived in the Secret Caverns, José looked at Q, and Violet kept watch, "You okay? You just about revealed yourself to the others." José asked his brother. Q was looking at the ground, as if in shame, "Barely. If Neo had seen me like that, I would've been finished, and I don't know if they'd trust me if they knew." Q responded.

While Q and José were talking, Violet spotted the others coming in their direction, "Hey! They're stalking this way!" she alerted her brothers. "Sis... it's walking. They aren't carnivorous like us, they don't stalk, but we do." Q said. "Okay, but we need to go to find a way that they won't try to find us. Shall we go into the MB?" she replied.

Q looked at her, then towards the others, and he said, "I suppose we must." They all felt bad that they had to keep away from the others, but none of them, especially Neo, could find out Q's deepest secret. They all headed for the Mysterious Beyond. The others had seen them, but when they got up there, the three were long gone, "Where did they go?" Ducky asked.

Littlefoot was looking at the ground, searching for footprints, but there weren't any, Q had made sure of that, "How did they get out of here without leaving any footmarks? Q is the only one who can fly." Littlefoot said, slightly frustrated. Petrie flew into the sky to get a better view, and he saw them, "Me see them! They... they heading into Mysterious Beyond!" he told them.

Q had both seen, and heard him, and he looked directly at Petrie. Both Petrie and Q locked eyes, but Q made a bolt of SkyFire strike Petrie. The bolt wasn't powerful enough to kill Petrie, but just enough to stun him. Ruby saw him start to fall, and she reached out and caught him, "Petrie! Are you all right?" she asked.

Petrie was dazed, "Me OK. Me see Q and others heading into Mysterious Beyond," he said. That got everyone's heads to snap back at Petrie, "The Mysterious Beyond? Why would they go there? Are they now unable to live with us?" Cera said out loud. Littlefoot nudged her, "Come on! Get serious, Cera! There's got to be another reason why they'd do something like that," he said.

Chomper realized something, Q had told him something important, something that he could not ever tell the others. Unfortunately, Shorty recognized this on Chomper's face. Then Shorty got an idea about how to get Chomper to tell them what was on his mind, "Chomper? Is there something bothering you? You can tell me, if that would make you feel comfortable," he said soothingly.

Chomper could smell in the air that Shorty was trying to weasel the information out of him, "Uh... nothing. Why do you ask?" he replied. Shorty tried asking a different way, "Come on. I know that there is something bothering you, Chomper. You can trust me." Chomper really wanted to tell Shorty, but he made a promise to Q that he'd never tell anybody outside of his family this secret.

Chomper did not respond, but he felt that at least one of them had a right to know, "I'll tell you... but we need to talk somewhere more secluded than here," he told Shorty. Chomper started walking away, and Shorty followed him out. Chomper was heading for Saurus Rock, "The best place to speak in private is at the top," he called back to Shorty.

They started climbing up the treacherous side of the rock face. It may have taken a while, but they finally reached the top. When they got up there, Q was sitting on the edge, his feet dangling over the edge. Shorty called to him, "Q?" When he did, Q's head snapped back, and he quickly teleported away, "Seriously. What is the matter with him? Now, he doesn't want to be around us, ever since he got out of Demon." Shorty asked out loud.

Then, Chomper went over to the spot where Q previously was, and he also put his feet over the edge. Shorty sat next to him, "So... what did you want to tell me?" he asked. Chomper looked over at him, "Before I tell you this, you must promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even Q, although I'm sure he'll know. What I am about to tell you is just between me and you. If what I tell you spreads like crazy, Q will never trust me again. Got it?" Chomper said.

Shorty nodded his head, and Chomper began, "The way that Q looks like now is not how he actually looks like. He has taken the appearance that you and the others are used to so he can hide his true self. He has concealed his true appearance for reasons that I cannot tell you. The way he looked right before his appearance was pointed out... that is what Q really looks like."

Shorty wanted to know more, so he stayed silent, "The way that his real life played out is a little bit different than from what he's told you. Now that doesn't mean that he made up his life story, most of it is true. There are a few things that he told you are different from his real life, but not a lot of the things that he told you are wrong. He just covered up the parts of his life that he'd rather not discuss." Chomper continued.

Before Chomper could say anything more, Q appeared behind them. When Chomper spun around to see Q, Q came over to them. Chomper got up to say something, but Q gave Chomper a shove, causing Chomper to fall down from the top of Saurus Rock. Shorty looked down as Chomper fell, then he looked up in horror to Q, "Why'd you do that?" Shorty asked, worried.

Q sat down where Chomper was ten seconds earlier, "Because he doesn't know all the facts, and I don't want him, or anyone else... [ _Coughs_ ] Cera, to mess up the facts with fiction." Q said. Shorty looked back down towards a small purple speck at the bottom of the rock, "Don't worry. Chomper will be perfectly fine." Q assured him.

Shorty knew that Chomper would be all right, as long as Q was involved, "I will tell you my real life story. But first... I am going to show you my true self." Q said to Shorty. Q started changing form, but it was taking slightly longer than when he transforms into anything else. When Q was finished, his skin was now the same medium-gray color, he had more spikes around the back of his neck and on his head, and he had slightly more teeth, "So this is what you really look like?" Shorty asked, not believing what Q really looked like compared to what everybody was used to seeing.

Q nodded, "You look like you are a mix of more than one dinosaur." Shorty asked him. Q nodded again, then he got a thought, "Wait, do I look bad?" he said worryingly. Shorty shook his head, "No! You look-", "I look terrifying, don't I?!" Q interrupted. "No! You're not! You're just…", "I'm just awful!" Q said, jumping off Saurus Rock. Shorty went over to the edge and looked down to see Q running past Chomper, who was also looking at Q, and into the Mysterious Beyond.

Shorty ran to the bottom of Saurus Rock to check on Chomper, "Hey. Chomper are you okay?" Shorty asked him. Chomper nodded his head, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad headache. What's wrong with Q?" he asked back. Shorty shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe José and Violet can explain." he replied.

They both started running back towards the valley, and he went to Violet and José for help. They were in the Secret Caverns, just talking, when Shorty and Chomper came to them, "Guys? You look like you've seen a ghost. What's the matter?" José questioned them. Both Shorty, and Chomper were panting, "It's Q! He showed me what he really looked like... and then he just flew away." Shorty said.

Violet and José looked at each other, and then back to Shorty, "Did Q willingly show you his true form, or did you see it without him knowing?" Violet asked him firmly. Shorty shook his head, "No, I'm not like Cera. I didn't spy on him, he let me see his real appearance, and then he seemed to be really ashamed of his appearance, and he flew away," he answered.

Violet and José looked at each other again, "Yes he is ashamed of it. The main reason that he doesn't show his real appearance is because he was a cold-hearted killer when he looked like that. It was a while before he got enough sense to stop, and he took the form that you're all used to. Once he takes his original form, usually he will act like a natural Sharptooth. Don't worry, he won't kill anything unless he gets super hungry. On the bright side, he can trust someone even while acting like a natural Sharptooth, if he chooses to. If he chooses to trust you, he will not kill you, and he may even protect you when you're being attacked." Violet explained.

Shorty gave a sigh of relief, but then he wondered, "Why does Q start acting like a normal Sharptooth, yet be able to resist the urge to kill?" he asked José. "Mainly because he can sense whether you are a threat or not, but other than that... we really don't know why else he does that, but at least he won't hurt you at all when he's like this." José answered.

Shorty understood, and he started running to the others, when José grabbed his tail and yanked him back, "Just where do you think you're going?" he said. Shorty looked up to him, "To let the others know," he responded, getting up and starting to run again. And again, José grabbed Shorty's tail and yanked him back, "No. Do not let the others know about this. If they do, they'll try to find Q, not know how to properly approach him in this condition, and they'll end up getting themselves killed! ( _To himself_ ) Especially Cera." José warned him.

Shorty looked over to Chomper, "Wait. Why would Q act like a normal Sharptooth just because he's taken his true form?" Shorty asked. José sighed and he looked over to his sister, who nodded back to him, then José explained why, "Normally he wouldn't, but if he takes his true form while he is either scared or nervous... his original thinking mostly takes control of his current thinking. Meaning that his original conscious, his more blood-thirsty one, mixes with how he thinks now, his ability to be around Leafeaters like you won't be compromised, but he'll only trust you under a certain set of conditions. We'll tell you more once we find him. He will always trust me and my sis because he remembers us. He'll only remember you if he decides to trust you. If he doesn't... consider yourself his lunch. We've first got to find Q."

Shorty knew that they were right, "Should we let the others know now?" he asked Violet. She looked over to José, they both nodded to each other, "Fine. Everyone will come along... except Cera." Violet responded. Shorty and Chomper's heads snapped back, "Why not Cera?" Chomper questioned her. Violet rolled her eyes, "Why do you think? She'll see Q, she'll panic, and Q will go for her. If he goes for her... there'd be nothing that any of us could do about it without being eaten as well, I mean, except me and Violet. Q knows better." she explained. Both Shorty and Chomper understood, "I assume we are going to go to Q, right?" Shorty wondered.

"No. Left." José joked, "No, actually. If you want to find Q... he has to come to you, first. He will come to us, in the Mysterious Beyond. I know he will because he'll only go towards creatures he has an interest in, anything he's not interested in, he'll just leave it. When he is coming to you, you must have a lot of patience. He is a little shy when he first comes to you. Another thing, you must not be afraid when you see him. He will first make sure that he wants to come to you, he will kind of hide a little until he knows that you aren't going to do anything dangerous, and when he comes close-up to you, you must not make any super sudden movements, or any sort of sudden loud noise or you'll scare him off. This all making sense to you?" José answered. Shorty and Chomper both understood that Q in his current state was a very serious, and quite dangerous thing. They started heading towards the rest of the gang.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Hunt For Friends**

When they had gotten over to the others, they had to explain it all to everyone else. After what felt like an hour, the rest of the gang understood everything, but Cera wasn't very happy, "Why can't I come with you?" she demanded José. He looked her straight in the eye, and he clarified why, "If you do, I know that you'll panic when you see Q, and you'll probably get yourself hurt."

Cera was backing down, but then she stopped, "No I won't." she said. Both Violet and José looked skeptical, "Really? How do we know that you won't?" Violet questioned. "Uh... uh... I won't be scared when I see Q. I'll be brave." Cera stuttered. José and Violet wanted to believe her, but it was very hard to do so, knowing how Cera is, "We want to believe you, Cera. OK, you can come with us, on one condition, if you start freaking out, we'll have to knock your lights out. Reasonable?" José asked her.

Cera thought about it for a little, and she made up her mind, "OK. That sounds fair enough to me," she finally answered. Nobody thought that Cera would agree to those terms, "Well all right then. Let's go." Chomped said eagerly. They all started heading for the Mysterious Beyond. How about we check on Neo?

20 miles away, Neo was just starting to wake up, "[ _Moans_ ] Ow. Where am I?" Neo said, dazed. Grim appeared from the shadows, "The prisoner is awake. Guard him, you two, while I unchain him," he said. After Grim said that, two International 9900is with bull bars on the front drove over, and parked themselves on both sides of Neo.

When the trucks were parked, Grim walked closer to Neo, "You're not the only one around here that has some vehicular allies," he said while removing chains from Neo arms. Neo was a little surprised, "How do you know what those two are?" Neo asked him. Grim walked over to the truck on the left side of Neo, "Show it to him." Grim said to the vehicle. The door opened, and a book fell out of the truck, and next to Neo.

When Neo picked it up, he saw the title, he didn't know how Grim got the book, because these trucks don't come with instruction manuals in the gloveboxes, "How did you get this?" he queried. Grim chuckled, "How? I found it after you had crashed," he replied. Neo was confused, he didn't remember crashing, he doesn't even remember anything that had happened for the past 2 days, "I crashed? How?" Neo questioned him.

Grim looked at him funny, "What? You don't remember? You tried to get away in that truck with the flashing lights, and the loud noises," he answered. "You mean a police truck? Was that police truck I stole one of your allies?" Neo said. Grim frowned, "I thought she was. But apparently, she must not have liked what I was doing to you, because you ran to her, and she opened her door to let you in. In case you're thinking about attempting to escape in her again, I've had her moved to a place where she cannot get out," he responded.

Neo got a very brief memory of the night in question, " _Come on, Victoria! You're not that badly damaged. You... BONK! You need... to... ohhhhh._ " Neo said to the truck. Neo did not recall how he had gotten there, and that was the only fragment of the memory that he could remember. Grim say the expression on Neo's face, and it told Grim that he should give Neo some time to remember.

Grim left the cave, he ordered the trucks to follow him out and then roll the boulder back in front of the cave to block Neo from getting out. After the boulder was blocking the exit to the cave, Neo started pacing, "How did I get there? How did I try to escape, and then I can't remember almost all of what happened? I don't think Grim has hit me hard enough to give me any sort of brain damage, so why can't I remember what happened that night, besides that memory fragment?" Neo asked himself. Neo did not know, so he sat against the cave wall, and went deep into thought.

 _Back with the gang:_

Everybody was following José and Violet because they were all positive that either one of them, if not both of them, knew of some other way to track down their brother, "That way." José said, turning towards a riverbed. Everyone else followed suit. When they got to the river, they all stopped to take a drink. However, after a couple of swallows, the water got a strange, and also very bad taste to it.

Cera was the first to notice this, "Blech! ( _Spits_ ) Ugh! Ew! Something is seriously wrong with the-oh my..." she said, her eyes widening. Everyone else's heads flew up just like Cera's, "Ugh! You're right! ( _Gasps_ ) José! Violet! What do you make of this?" Littlefoot asked them, staring at the water. Both José and Violet looked at the river. It had gone from a clear blue color, to a dark red color.

Both of them knew what this was, "Everyone... that in the water? That is blood. Something must have... wait a second. Sis, do you know what this means?" José asked his sister. Violet nodded. Everybody else wanted to know, "What? What does the blood in the water mean?" Littlefoot asked her.

Violet sighed, "The blood in the water indicates that Q is close to us. Only he is smart enough to kill something while it is focused on drinking. Let's move upstream," she said. Everybody else in the gang's eyes opened wide, "Q? You mean he... ( _Gulps_ ) ...he close to us?" Petrie asked, worried. José and Violet nodded back to him.

"Wait. I thought that when Q makes a kill, he only breaks the neck. If he did make that kill, why is there blood in the water?" Littlefoot pointed out. José looked back to him, "Normally he does. But in this state? The only time that he will go for the neck is if he is not going to eat what he kills. Other than that, he will kill his prey any way that he may find convenient," he explained.

"Just to make sure it is really him, let's move upstream until we see the source of the blood." José told them. At first, everyone looked completely frozen, but then they realized that Q would not hurt them, and they walked at José and Violet's sides. When they got about 120 feet further up the river, they saw a Fast Biter being dragged out of the water by something.

They quickly hid in some bushes. When they saw what was dragging the dead Fast Biter, they saw a large, whitish-gray Sharptooth dragging the biter with its teeth, and then it threw the Biter's body into the air, and it landed in the Sharptooth's open mouth. Before the dinosaur even started eating the Fast Biter, it turned towards the gang, but did not see them, and it looked around the landscape, as if it was looking for something.

After scanning the land a few more times, the Sharptooth began to eat the Fast Biter... whole. The Sharptooth did not even chew the Biter, it just started trying to swallow it. Unfortunately, the entire gang had to witness this major amount of vore. For some reason, though, the gang found watching a Sharptooth eat a Fast Biter whole was fascinating.

José spotted a distinct mark on the Sharptooth's neck, a scar, "[ _Gasps_ ] Only Q has a scar like that. I almost forgot how much larger his original form is compared to his disguise. When José saw this, he pointed it out to Violet that it was Q. Then the two relatives moved the gang back towards where they first saw the blood in the water.

When they stopped back at the place where the blood was first seen, José and Violet explained to them why they were brought back here, "We need to stay here so Q will come to us. This is where we first gained his attention." José said to them. They understood what José was saying, and they started waiting for Q to come to them. It didn't take long before everyone knew that there was something around them. There was something moving about in the forest around them.

They were unable to see what creature it was that was moving quickly throughout the forest because it seemed to be camouflaged, but they could still see that there was something in the trees. Littlefoot wanted to say something, but José put his claw over Littlefoot's mouth. Eventually, the Sharptooth slowly emerged, but it wasn't whitish-gray like they had seen before, it was the color of the trees, then it's skin slowly changed back to the whiteish-gray color, and it had blood all around it's mouth, "Is that him?" Littlefoot whispered to José.

"Yes it is Q. Everybody, do not make any sudden movements, or loud noises. He is going to inspect you." José said. Everyone's eyes went to José and Violet as they were stepping aside, "Why us? What about you?" Petrie queried. "He already remembers, and trusts us. He already knows us, but he doesn't know you right now, but he will if you let him." Violet answered him.

Q slowly approached the gang, and he first went over to Spike. Q was sniffing Spike, and gently nudging him. After a little bit, Q backed away from Spike, and looked at him, first up, and then down, and Q gave a snarl, "He has choosen to trust you, Spike." José informed him. Spike smiled, and then Q went over to Ducky next.

Q did the same things, but he did not nudge her this time. Q gave another snarl, slightly louder this time, "He trusts you, Ducky." Violet said. Then Q moved over to Petrie. Q took a few sniffs of Petrie, but when Q backed away, he gave a low growl. Petrie got a little worried, "What that growl mean?" he asked José.

Violet answered for him, "That means he trusts you, but he knows that you're very nervous, and he feels that you don't fully trust him, but normally when that happens, he mostly chooses not to kill the creature - unless he's hungry, - and he leaves that creature alone, unless the other creature won't leave him alone. But this time, I guess there's something about you that he finds useful." Petrie didn't like the sound of that, but he was still happy that Q chose to trust him.

Q moved on to Shorty, "Go ahead." Shorty said to himself. Q did what the same things again, but he walked all around Shorty, and he gave a soft growl, and a nudge to the side, "Him softly growling means?" Shorty questioned them. Violet answered his question, "That means that not only does he trust you, he knows that you would trust him with your life. Basically, he likes you as a friend. Very rarely does he do that. Consider yourself lucky."

Q then moved to Littlefoot, and the same thing happened to Littlefoot that happened to Shorty. But when Q got to Cera, she was close to hyperventilating, and he picked up on this, and he gave a screech that almost made everyone go deaf, "What does that mean?!" she asked, terrified. José crossed his arms, "Ooh... he has decided to trust you, but he doesn't like you as a friend. Basically, if you annoy him too much, he will kill you. Got that?" he said.

Cera nodded yes, and Q moved on to Chomped, "Oh, by the way, while Q is like this, he does not speak in Sharptooth, or Flattooth, or any language that we could understand." José mentioned to them. For some reason, Q only walked around Chomped, and then he growled at Chomped, "Does he not trust me?" Chomped asked Violet.

"No, he trusts you... but he's trying to speak to you. Even me and my brother can't understand whatever Q says just by listening to him, we don't speak his language, but we can only tell what he is saying by his body language. Right now he's saying... that he doesn't know of any other carnivores that are able to resist the urge to kill." Violet translated for them.

Then Q went over to Ruby. He went around her a few times, and he stroked her with his claw as he was moving away. Ruby did not know why Q was stroking her with his claw, "Why did he stroke me like that?" she asked Violet. Violet put her hand on her mouth, "OK, that's never happened before. He trusts you, he knows that you would trust him with your life, and he likes you... in a different way than you'd think." Violet explained.

"You mean he... he likes me as a...?" Ruby said. Violet nodded, Ruby sighed, "But I'm not even the same kind of dinosaur as him." she said. Violet shrugged. Then Q moved over to Violet and José, and he stayed there. After that, "José? What kind of dinosaur is Q right now?" Chomped asked him. The answer was a dinosaur none of them had ever heard before, "His true species is an Indominusaurus Rex, or an Indominus Rex, or an I-Rex, based on what you'd prefer to say." José said. Half of the gang looked at Q, and the others looked at José, "A what?" Cera asked.

"An Indominusaurus Rex, Indominus Rex, or I-Rex. What do you prefer to call him?" José repeated himself. Cera looked nervous, as her eyes went to Q, "His kind. Why have we never heard about that 'species' before?" she asked back. José looked her straight in the eye, "Because he is the only member of his species. His species cannot be found in nature, but his species was created by Neo's kind. People created Q's species. And because Q is the only member of the Indominusaurus species. What I'm basically saying is that people created Q and his species. But at a younger age, he lived in Neo's time period in a place called "Jurassic World'. When he was there, he was female, though. People were holding him in a paddock where he was trapped. He managed to escape because he made the people think that he escaped. They had the gate open enough when he got there so he could get the gate fully open." José began.

By now, everyone was curious, "Go on." Spike said. José continued on, "After he escaped from the paddock, he kind of went on a rampage. He killed anything that moved, the people tried to stop him with an operation to try to sedate him, but it did not work. In fact, the people got so desperate that they tried using Fast Biters to stop him. When the Fast Biters go to him, he communicated with them, and they went after the people. Later on though, the Fast Biters tried to attack him, and he threw the beta, Blue, into a storefront. Although a T-rex was also released to combat him, he was dragged into the water by the Mosasaurus. He managed to kill the Mosasaurus, and then escape from the water. After the threats were eliminated, Q changed from female to male. From there, how he got to this time, and how he gained his powers are still a mystery, unless he remembers how all that happened, and he manages to speak to you in a language that you'll understand. Luckily, as this species, he isn't as much of a killer as he was before. When he chooses to trust you, just think of yourself as another carnivore and it should make sense." José finished.

That was a lot of information for them to take in all at once, but they still understood. Ruby got curious and she walked over to Q, and she slowly moved her hand towards him, "Uh, Ruby? That's not such a good idea. He doesn't like to be touched by anyone besides us." José warned her. At first, Q moved away from her hand, then he almost tried to snap at her hand, but then he stopped and he let her touch him.

That was something that neither José, nor Violet expected to see Q let someone else do, touch him. Violet walked over to them, "OK, Ruby. I think that's enough. I need to talk to him." she said. She turned to Q, and she started making gestures at him, "Why is she doing that?" Shorty asked. "What she is doing is communicating with Q. He only understands these gestures, and we only understand his body language. Both us and him have a language that none of you could understand." José answered.

"So... what is Violet saying to Q?" Littlefoot asked next. "She is telling him about Neo and his current situation." José answered again. "Alright. What good can Q do us in his current condition?" Cera queried him. "In his current condition, Q does not have the same exact abilities as his true species compared to the species he disguised himself as. If you are wondering if Q can do anything special as his species, yes. One thing that he can do is he can change the color of his skin, AKA camouflage. Another thing he can do is he can sense thermal radiation, meaning he can tell that you are there because he can sense your body heat. And he can also manipulate his size if need be. As his species, he is a mix of other dinosaurs, too. He is mainly a T-rex, and he is also part Velociraptor. There are a lot more dinosaurs that were mixed to make his species, but number 1, there are so many that I could never tell you all of them, and 2, I will not tell you any more dinosaurs he's mixed with until he shows off something that only another certain species can do. Are all of you understanding this?" he said to all of the gang.

They all nodded their heads, "Okay then. Violet. Let Q get Neo's scent from this. It's one of Neo's T-shirts. Once Q fully knows his scent, Q will head straight for where he knew that Neo was. Q took a few sniffs of the T-shirt that José had given to her, and then Q lifted his head back up to smell the air. After about 10-15 seconds, Q had matched Neo's scent to the one on the T-shirt, and Q started running in the direction that the scent was coming from.

Everyone else started following Q, "Are you sure that he knows where he is going?" Cera asked José. "Yes he does. Once he picks up a scent, he will not lose that scent unless you cause him to lose it. If you cause him to lose a scent that he is following, he will kill you. Do you understand?" he asked her back. Cera said nothing, "Do you understand the words that are coming outta my mouth?!" he said loudly. Then she heard him. They all continued following Q, "We're coming, Neo!" Littlefoot thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Hunt For Friends, Part 2**

 _Back with Neo:_

Neo had been thinking for quite a while now, "Man... I really can't remember anything else that happened on the night in question. I'm getting hungry." Neo said out loud. Then, Grim came back, "Hungry? What do you eat?" he asked. Neo looked up at him with slight anger, "I'm an omnivore. But at this point, I really don't care!" Neo snapped back.

"Alright then. Wrangler! Come over here and guard the prisoner while I find him food!" Grim said. When Grim left the cave, a Jeep Wrangler with a Jurassic Park paint job drove into the cave and stopped to the left of Neo, "Jurassic Park? I didn't think that anybody would paint a Wrangler with the paint job from a movie. Have you always been painted like that?" Neo asked the vehicle.

The Wrangler opened it's passenger door and whacked Neo in the head, "Gah! Ow. I guess you are sensitive about your appearance. That's okay, cause I am, too. I was originally human, but my real father injected me with some bright-green glowing liquid. When I woke up about 6 days later, I went into my bathroom, and I saw that I was now a dinosaur. I started freaking out because I did not know what the rest of the gang would think of me when they saw me like this. But since then, I have gotten used to my new look. The others were slightly afraid of me, but they eventually got used to my appearance as well, and they figured out that I would never harm them, human or not." Neo said.

The Jeep closed it's door, "Well, you hitting me almost knocked me out, and actually, I think that I probably should go to sleep." Neo said. He went to the Jeep, and he tried opening the door, but it was locked, "Come on. I just don't want to sleep on the cold ground. I won't do anything because I'm sure Grim will do something to harm me. Please?" Neo said.

After about 30 seconds, the Wrangler unlocked it's door, "Thanks." Neo said to it. He went into the backseat, and he closed his eyes.

 _Sleep-story:_

 _Neo's sleep-story began when he found himself in an empty Great Valley, at night, "Hmm. Where is everyone? Littlefoot! Cera! Petrie! Ducky! Spike!" he yelled. He started walking around the Great Valley, and then he saw the gang, and a few of his cars at the end of the Great Valley, "There's the gang. Guys! I'm coming to you!" Neo called out to them. When he got closer, he saw that they all were standing in a group, waiting for him._

 _Christyna was there, too, and she started playing some music, "_ Wake me up before you go, go, don't leave me hanging like a yo-yo! Wake me up! _" But as Neo was about to get to them, the sky turned red, it started raining blood, and Grim and one of the 9900is was behind him, playing, "_ DIE M #$%& $#&$R! DIE M&%$# #$%&R! DIE! _" That song started echoing and reverberating throughout Neo's skull, "AAAAAHHHHHHH! STOP!" he screamed._

 _The interrupted music had been torturous when Grim interrupted, the truck disappeared, and the Awful Valley become nothing but pure darkness, "What the hell? Why am I suddenly in the Void? Well, being in the Void is much better than listening to Grim's torture music." Neo said out loud._

 _As if to answer Neo's second question, he saw a figure walking towards him, "Because that is related to your name. But you are not The One... I am." the figure said. At first, Neo didn't know who it could possibly be, but then Neo realized that it was someone else because he did not recognize the size and shape of the figure, "Who are you?" Neo asked._

 _The figure stopped right in front of Neo, "Don't you recognize me? It's Q." the figure told him. Neo breathed a sigh of relief, until he saw Q's appearance, "What the?! If that is you, Q... why do you look like that?" Neo asked him. Q walked a little closer, "Because this is my true form. While you have been here, captured by Grim, Shorty had caused me to take my true form... but at a cost. When he asked me to show him my real appearance, I got scared of how he might react, so I ran away. I wanted to stay as my true form as much as you'd like to jump into a pool of lava. But by the time I felt that I was a safe enough distance from them... my current mindset that you and the others were used to was mostly overwritten with a few exceptions, I won't kill something if I choose to trust it, I'm not a rogue killer like I used to be, and most of my life story that you and the others know is not even close to true. You see, I had to disguise myself from them so I wouldn't end up hurting you or any of the others." Q explained._

 _Neo took a good look at Q's appearance, "You're... you're... you're a," "Indominusaurus Rex, I know. But you have to trust me." Q said. Neo wondered, "If the you in the real world is being like how you described... then why is the you that everybody is used to here in my head?" Neo questioned Q._

 _Q walked even closer, "You've played the game, 'Driver: San Francisco,' right?" he asked. Neo nodded, "You know Tanner's ability, SHIFT?" Q asked again. Neo nodded again, "That is how I'm in your head. I SHIFTed into your body so I could communicate with you, but I can only talk to you directly with out the others being around is while you're having a sleep-story. I will be watching over you and the the others. If they need serious help with someone, I'll do my best to aid them during that struggle. Now, like Tanner's SHIFTing, there are some limitations. I cannot SHIFT into certain enemies, like Grim, and control him, and if a dinosaur dies, I cannot SHIFT into that dinosaur. I can't read the thoughts of what I SHIFT into unless what I SHIFT into is my own body. Speaking of my body, I cannot SHIFT back into it unless you manage to get it back to it's disguised form. Am I making all of this clear for you?" Q said._

 _"Crystal." Neo responded. Q smiled, "It's about time for you to wake up, Neo." Q said, beginning to walk away. Neo stopped him, "Why?" Neo queried. "Because one of my friends is about to be thrown into the cave with you. Now, you have to see who it is, so..." Q said, before launching at Neo and ripping his neck out. Neo woke up and he hit his head on the roof._

"( _Yells_ ) D'oh! Huh?" Neo said in a daze. He woke up just in time to see the boulder being moved out of the way, "Put her in there with him!" Grim said to a larger Sharptooth. That Sharptooth threw in a gray and black tiger. "Here's your food, Neo!" Grim called to Neo. The tiger that was thrown in growled at Grim as the boulder was pushed back into place, "Shira!" Neo said to her. Shira quickly turned to him and roared, "Calm down! It's me, Neo!" he said, scared.

Shira immediately backed down, "Oh. Sorry, Neo. I have NOT had a good night. I remember that I was looking around while I was out in the... uh... what is the outside of the valley called again?" she asked him. "The Mysterious Beyond." he answered. "Yeah, I was looking around in the Mysterious Beyond, when a large Raptor kicked me in the side. Then I flew into a tree, head-first, and then I was barely conscious when the Raptor, plus who I now know as Grim, was standing there along with the Raptor, and Grim must have told the Raptor to knock me out because then I blacked out. And I just woke up about 20 minutes ago. I clawed him and bit the Raptor, but he didn't seem to feel any pain." she continued.

"Really? So were you looking for me, or no?" Neo asked her. She shook her head, "No. I wasn't looking for you. I knew that you were missing, but I wasn't going to start looking for you until I had something to eat." she explained. As if to satisfy her hunger, the boulder was pushed aside, and Grim pulled in a _disagreed_.

When he let go of the body, Shira launched at him, "I don't want to eat that... I want to eat YOU!" she yelled. Before she could do anything, the Wrangler accelerated and knocked her off of him, then it stopped on top of her, and started deflating it's tires. Grim got up, as if to watch, and Neo did not want to watch a friend that was introduced by Q to die, "NO!" he screamed.

He ran over to the Jeep, and he started pushing it from the side, "Ha! Good luck trying to move THAT beast!" Grim laughed. What surprised Grim, and Shira was that the Jeep was actually disappeared in the direction sliding Neo was pushing in, "Get... off... of... my... FRIEND!" Neo yelled, pushing even harder. Neo was actually pushing so hard that the Wrangler not only slid off of Shira, but it flipped onto it's side as well.

After the Jeep flipped over, Neo helped Shira up, "Thanks, Neo." she said. "Don't mention it." he replied. Then they turned their heads towards Grim, "Well. You are a lot stronger than I thought, Neo." Grim said in surprise. Neo walked up to him, "Than you thought? There's all sorts of things that I can do that you would never think of, dick-brain! Now... let me make this very clear to you... If you attempt to kill any more friends of mine... my that will find you... and turn you into nothing but a puddle of blood!" Neo said fiercely.

Grim backed away a little, "You wanna take a poke at me?" Grim said back. Neo saw that a shotgun had fallen out of the Jeep, which was spinning it's wheels, trying to flip itself upright, and Neo snagged the shotgun, "Not a poke... and not just one poke... every single shell in this gun!" Neo said, firing the weapon at Grim.

First, Neo aimed for Grim's face, _BANG!_ Neo shot Grim in the face, but Grim did not yell or make any sound at all, he just jumped back a little, "Wha? How did that not...? Won't matter anyway!" Neo said, shooting Grim's chest. Even though Neo shot Grim multiple times, Grim did not die, but there were holes going straight from the front side of Grim, all the way clean through his body, and out his back.

Shira gagged when she saw holes going completely through Grim's body and Grim not dying, _BANG!_... _BANG!_... _BANG!_ the shotgun echoed through the cave. When Neo ran out of buckshots, Grim had about 5 holes going straight through him, but the holes started filling themselves in, "What the hell?!" Neo said.

Grim was healing himself, the holes going through him were 100% gone, and it was as if he was never shot once, "Ah, ah, ah. You can't harm me with just a puny shotgun! You'll need something WAY more powerful if you really want to kill me!" Grim said, leaving the cave. The boulder was pushed back into place.

After they were closed in again, Neo heard the Jeep honking it's horn, "Ugh! Might as vengeance well!" Neo said out loud. He went to the other side of the Jeep, and he began pushing in the opposite direction. After a short while, the Jeep started tipping over onto it's wheels, "Heads up, 7 up!" he called to Shira. Shira saw the Jeep, and she ran out of it's path.

When the Jeep was flipped over, it started honking at Neo, "Why is it doing that?" Shira questioned. Neo knew what the Wrangler was doing, "He is communicating with me. I speak car, I can understand what he is saying, and vice-versa. ( _Turns to the Wrangler_ ) Go ahead." Neo said. The Jeep continued honking, "What's he saying?" Shira yelled over the horn.

"He is saying that he is thankful not only for me flipping him over, but he is happy that a prisoner finally tried to resist Grim. He also say that he wants to help us because he senses an unstoppable feeling of rebellion within us. He'll find a way to help us escape." Neo translated. Now they had a new ally, but a new problem, there was a large chance that Grim will never ever set foot into the cave that Neo and Shira were being held in, not after how the two had just acted, and the Wrangler would be a very big help... if it was outside the cave, but it was not, yet. But the odds were about to be tipped in their favor, Grim had come back and he had requested that the Wrangler leave the two prisoners alone. Neo tapped the Jeep two times and then it drove outside, and the boulder was pushed back.

 _With the others:_

The gang had been following Q, who was still sliding Neo's scent for about 9 hours now, "Can't we stop for a minute?" Cera complained. José turned back to her. "Come on, guys! You can't just stop, because if you do, I'm almost positive that Q will leave us because once he starts following a scent, he will not stop until he finds out the exact location of the scent that he is following." José said. Suddenly, Q stopped, "Or randomly?" José said, quite confused.

Q was looking at something, he gestured for José and Violet to come over to where he was, "Well, whaddya know! Good job, bro. You've found Grim's site. Now one serious question... how do we get in there without being seen?" Violet asked. Q answered her by disappearing, only to reappear in the middle of climbing a tall tree. Violet understood what Q was indirectly saying to her, "Q has the ability of optical following, meaning he can make himself invisible, and he can also disguise his scent so he can smell like, say, a flower that carnivores like us, can't stand the smell of." Violet said.

"Well that is true, sis. But Neo's in there. Sometimes you have to take chances, no matter what the situation may be. Violet knew it would be dangerous, but she couldn't argue with the fact that Neo needed help, "Okay. I'll tell Q to go invisible, and to disguise himself as..." Violet stopped. They all heard the sound of an engine coming from behind them, "You hearing that, too?" Littlefoot asked everyone.

They all nodded, and then they slowly turned around, and they saw the Jeep, "What does that say? 'Jurassic Park'?" Ducky asked José. Before José had a chance to answer, Q was going around the Jeep, "What's he doing?" Spike queried. Violet knew, "He's inspecting the car. From what he's told me, in the past, he had issues with cars when he was in Jurassic World. Heck, this is the same Jeep that two people were hiding behind. Look, the number even matches. Q has seen this Jeep before." she told Spike.

Then Q gave a roar, and walked back towards the others, "That sounded like he had an issue with this Jeep." Shorty said. Violet shook her head, "No he doesn't, but he does remember the Jeep." she said. Then they all saw Neo coming out of the cave with chains around his hands and Shira was following behind, "It's Shira! Wait, what are they doing?" Ducky queried.

Violet took a good look at the scene, "Hmm. I think that they are moving them, but they look like they do not want to cooperate with them, so they are... beating the two up? That looks like what they are doing to me." she said, watching. Then they stopped at a tree with red leaves, except the leaves of this tree never ever are red, "This fellow is to be murdered within the branches of the Tree of Death. Caster! You go up there, I'll give you the prisoners after you are well hidden within the leaves up top!" Grim called.

No one, not Neo, nor Shira, nor the gang liked the sound of that, "Why would they kill them? What did they do to them?" Spike asked camouflage. Violet's eyes opened wide, "They are going to kill both of them for survival. They're not going to eat either one of them, not right away, but these specific dinosaurs, not their specific species, can only survive on meat, and on they prefer to drink blood instead of water. Trust me, you do not want to know why they like blood. But without them drinking blood, their bodies will become weaker, but they can still survive, and they can still drink water. But If they don't drink either blood or water, they are going to die. Just as you'd die if you didn't drink any water for about 1 week. They are really worryingly. Wrangler! Can you do anything to help our friends?" José asked their new vehicle.

The Jeep switched it's radio on, " _No. There... is... vicious... ing... that... I can do... without them knowing I... am a traitor. But on the... bright side... I have... convinced... a... Technical... to join... our resistance._ " Littlefoot wondered, "What's a 'Technical?' Violet please tell us." he said. Violet looked down to him, "A Technical is a pickup truck with a mounted gun in the bed. Most Technicals fire .50 caliber bullets." Violet explained to him. Down in Grim's site, it was then that Neo and Shira realized what these dinosaurs were doing to do to them and Neo screamed, "HELP!"

 _Over 20 miles away, in Neo's garage:_

In Neo's garage, Demon was sitting there when he heard Neo's call for help, as did Pat, and it awoke Pyron from his resting, "Did you hear that, Demon, or am I just hearing things?" Pyron asked. Demon's reply was a 'yes' when he turned on his engine, as did all of Neo's cars. Demon and Pyron were in the front of the 'pack' with Pat following behind followed by every single one of Neo's other cars, "Smash through the door, Demon!" Pyron yelled.

Demon started accelerating, _SMASH!_ The garage door blew off, almost hitting Mr. Clubtail, "What the?! Hey! Everybody, look!" Mr. Clubtail said. Everyone turend towards the line of cars as they piled out of the garage, "Didn't you hear? I think that Neo called for help and they are going towards his screams. They will get Neo back, we should not try to follow them." Grandpa Longneck told everybody. The line of cars followed behind Demon and Pat, who had his lights & sirens on.

 _Back with everybody else:_

Neo started trying to break free of his chains, "( _Grunts_ ) Come on! Gotta... break... free!" Neo said. Grim turned from the tree to Neo, "Yeah, right. No one could break out of those chains! Enjoy your death!" Grim said, laughing. Neo caught sight of the gang out of the corner of his eye, 'What are they doing here?" Neo thought.

Littlefoot was getting anxious, "Come on! There's got to be something that we can do. Anything!" Littlefoot said. Q was thinking, " **Demon evas ot gniog I ma sliding. wonk I.** " he thought before he sliding and he started going towards this 'Tree of Death'. When Q got there, still unnoticed, he saw that this tree was a giant sequoia tree, but he started climbing it anyways.

When he got close to the top of the tree, he saw that same dinosaur that he knew to be Caster, " **disappeared llik ot evah ot gniog m'I.** " Q thought. He climbed up a little higher so he was closer to Caster's neck, he waited for the right moment, and he soon found it. Neo and Shira were beginning to be lifted up into the tree.

When they got into visual range, Q made himself visible again, and he slit Caster's throat with his claw. Caster's body went limp after Q cut his throat. Both Shira and Neo got splashed with a little bit of his blood, "Ah! I can't see! I can't see! Oh wait a minute, it's just blood. Blood!?" Neo said. Shira's fur had a red sploch on her right side, and on her head, "Oh, great! This blood will never come out of my fur." she complained. Neo couldn't disagree.

When they saw Caster fall, they both immediately looked up to see Q hanging onto the branch that was just above Caster, "Who is that?" Shira asked Neo. Neo knew that that was Q, but Shira was unaware of the situation with Q, "That is the one who introduced us to you. That is our old friend, Q." Neo informed her. She looked back up to Q, "Hmm. He looks... different. But I like his new look. What is he?" she asked Neo again, curious to know.

Neo looked up to Q, "An Indominusaurus Rex." Neo responded. Shira had heard of that species, but never had seen one before, "Well. Why is he so quiet?" she wondered. Neo looked down to her, "Because he doesn't speak as his true from, not in the Flattooth splotch, and not in the tongue between you and him." he answered.

Q had heard that, " **klat t'nac I taht naem t'nseod taht!** " he said to them. Both of their heads snapped upwards, "What tounge is that?" Shira asked Neo. Neo kept looking at Q, "That would be the Sharptooth tounge, but backwards. Basically, he is speaking Sharptooth and saying it backwards as well. I don't know how long he has been able to speak at all while he has been his true form." Neo said.

The Neo looked back up to Q, " **sarihS sa tongue sa, sniahc ym odnu em pleh esaelp uoy nac?** " Neo asked Q. Q climbed down, and gave a swipe of his claw across the chains, and they were broken, " **uoy knaht.** " Neo complimented him. Q then climbed down a little more so he could cut Shira's chains, "Thanks, Q." Shira said o him.

Q got a look of confusion on his face, "Uh, Shira? Did you already forget that Q speaks backwards, and he speaks backwards in Sharptooth? Come to think of it, you don't even understand normal Sharptooth, not yet you don't." Neo said. The threes' conversation was interrupted when they heard Grim yell, "Caster is dead! We have intruders! Lock everything down! Nothing will be let in or out!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Home, Sweet... Home?**

Then the three looked at each other, "Uh-oh. We've got to get out of here." Neo said. Shira agreed, "Yeah, but how do you expect us to get out of here when all of Grim's hunters are coming after us?" she questioned him. Neo looked at her, and then he spotted the line of his cars coming their way at full speed, "That's how. Wait. Pat's sirens are on! They'll hear him coming if he doesn't shut them off!" he replied.

Neo then looked down to see the Technical and the Jeep driving towards the tree, "That Jeep! Grim doesn't know that the Jeep is on our side. We've got to get down to it. Uh-oh. Some of Grim's minions have started to climb the tree. Shira, we're going to have to jump. ( _Turns to Q_ ) **Q, pmuj ot evah ot gniog er'ew.** " he said.

Shira looked at him like he was a psychopath, "Are you crazy?! The distance we'll fall will break our legs!" she yelled. Neo got a smirk, "No, we won't. My legs, as well as Q's, can tolerate that distance, and you're a saber-toothed tiger, which is basically a cat, so you'll land on all fours." Neo explained to her. "Your legs may be able to tolerate it, but I don't think that mine can." she said.

Neo rolled his eyes, "What would you prefer to do? Would you like to be re-captured by them and probably be killed, or would you rather just jump down and have a chance at living through the fall and possibly escape Grim's grasp? Personally, I'd rather take the chance and jump. You can stay here and be captured again by Grim, but I won't. See you later!" Neo responded, jumping off. Q took one last look at Shira, and then he followed Neo down.

Shira saw the two falling downwards, and she saw Grim's minions still climbing upwards. She wanted to jump and possibly survive, but she didn't want to jump and possibly break her legs. But she saw that Grim had started climbing, too, and he was just below her, "Come here, pussy cat!" he said. Shira looked down and saw that Q had landed on the Jeep, and Neo landed on the hood of the Technical, and she saw Grim start to try to grab her, and she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped.

She kept her eyes closed until she felt that she had landed on something. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had landed on the Jeep's hood, and Q reached out to her, " **ni teg!** " he said. She grabbed his claw and he hoisted her inside, "Now let's get out of here!" Neo said. After he said that, all the vehicles on his side went into reverse and they all pulled a 180 and started heading in the other direction.

The Technical was in the back, and Neo was hanging onto the hood, "They're getting away! All vehicles! Chase after them!" Grim said. All vehicles on Grim's side gave chase. Two Lamborghini Sesto Elementos went after the Technical, "Aah!" Neo yelled as the Technical started swerving to avoid the supercars, "Hey, Technical! Could you stay steady enough so I can get to your gun?!" Neo asked the truck.

The Technical obeyed and started swerving less violently. Neo grabbed onto the wipers, and then onto the mirror, and then onto the door handle, which he accidently opened the driver door, "Whoaa! Help me!" he said. The Technical closed its door and locked it, "Thank you." he said. Neo slowly crawled onto the roof, "Almost there!" Neo said.

Then, one of the Elementos slammed into the side of the Technical, causing Neo to slide off the side of the truck, and onto the Lambo's hood, "Oh shit." Neo said, realizing he was on an enemy vehicle. The Lambo started swerving left and right to try and throw Neo off. Neo screamed, and Demon heard it, "That's Neo!" Pyron said, hearing his scream.

Demon slammed on the brakes and went after the Lambo. Demon drove straight at the car, and he smashed into it, which then caused Neo to fly back onto the Technical. Neo looked over to the side, "Thanks, Demon!" he yelled to the vehicle. Demon was pushing the Lambo backwards as easily as it is to push an empty shopping cart, and then Demon stopped and turned around.

Then the other Lambo started swerving into the Technical. This time, Neo had already crawled into the bed of the truck and he got up and stood behind the gun, "Now this is my kind of weapon!" Neo said. He grabbed the gun, and aimed it at the Lambo, "Let's play a game!" he said, pulling the trigger.

The gun's .50 caliber bullets went straight through the Elemento. First, Neo aimed at the tires. The bullets absolutely shredded the tires, but the Elemento was still going, "Oh. You want some more? Here ya go!" he shouted, aiming at the engine and firing. The Elemento quickly caught fire, yet it was still right beside the Technical, "It's gonna blow!" Neo yelled.

The Technical accelerated as the Lambo began to slow down. After the Technical got away from the Elemento, Neo aimed for the gas cap, "Hasta la vista, bitch." he said, firing one more round. The bullet hit the Elemento, and it exploded in a blue fireball, "Pure gas? How can any vehicle run on pure gas that should be burning itself?" Neo asked out loud, wondering.

There were other vehicles that were on Grim's side that were chasing after vehicles on Neo's side, but then two of Grim's vehicular allies spotted the gang hiding, and they started charging at them, "Look out!" José yelled. But the gang was unable to find any place where the vehicles couldn't get to them. Eventually, they came to a dead end, (Like they always do when they are being chased) and they turned around to see the two vehicles coming at them, hot.

They all closed their eyes and huddled tightly together. They heard the engines roaring louder and louder. But just when the vehicles were about to crush them, a Lenco Bearcat came out of nowhere and smashed the two cars out of the way, causing the two cars to flip and do about 12 barrel rolls. The gang opened their eyes and looked at the truck, which opened its back doors, and it turned on its police radio, " _Get in._ " it said.

Everyone looked at each other, and then they quickly ran to the back and got in. Then the truck closed its doors and started following the line of cars running away from Grim's site, "Let's get out of here!" Shorty yelled. The Bearcat accelerated towards Neo's army of vehicles.

After a while, Grim's army of vehicles started to catch up to Neo's vehicles. He saw this, and he saw the Technical had a CB radio, "Tech! Link your CB to my other cars' radios!" Neo said to the truck. Neo knew that the CB was linked when he heard the gang talking to each other, "Calling all my cars! This is your owner, Neo. You all need to engage your hyperdrives, and get the hell away from all of Grim's vehicles, NOW!" he yelled over the radio.

The gang had heard this, "Hyperdrive? What's a hyperdrive?!" Littlefoot asked the Bearcat. José pointed at the shifter, "Look there." he said. They all looked and saw that there were 8 gears in the Bearcat's transmission, including reverse, and then there was an H, "Is the H the hyperdrive?" Littlefoot asked José.

He looked to Littlefoot, "I think so." he replied. The Bearcat shifted into the H slot, and it turned on its police radio again, " _Hold onto your butts._ " it said. When it had shifted into hyperdrive, all of Neo's other cars were already in hyperdrive, and when they accelerated, they sped away super quickly. José went to the driver's seat and he looked at the speedometer, "1,000 miles per hour?! ( _Gasps_ ) Hyperdrive makes it so the vehicle can go ultra-fast. We should definitely hold onto something!" he yelled, seeing the gas pedal start to go to the floor.

As soon as the pedal went to the metal, the speedometer started climbing fast, "200 miles per hour! 320! 490! 600! AAAHHHHH! 9... hundred! Oh!" José screamed, being pushed back into the seat. The Bearcat eventually caught up with the rest of the vehicles. Neo looked over to the Bearcat from the driver's seat of the Technical, and he saw José in the driver's seat, and Neo grabbed the radio, "José? Is that you?" Neo asked over the radio.

José looked down to the police radio and he grabbed it, "Yes! It's me!" he replied over the radio. Neo smiled, "Is that the Bearcat? I never thought that thing could have come back to help. Well, one extra car is even better." Neo responded. Then, José saw something falling from the sky, "Oh, no. Got to think of something... ha! Oh..." he said. José started staring at the Technical, and then, without warning, the Technical swerved to the left and it started barrel-rolling uncontrollably until it exploded into a fireball, "( _Gasps_ ) Neo! Bearcat, you've got to stop!" Violet said.

" _I am trying to stop, but something is pulling me forward and whatever it is currently exceeds the power of my brakes._ " the Bearcat said through its radio. The speedometer kept going up, "Oh no! Whooaaaa! We're going too fast, we're going into a wormhole!" José said as the speedometer topped out at 1,000 mph, and the world around them started to turn indigo.

Then there was a bright flash of light that everyone had to close their eyes for. When they opened their eyes, they were no longer in the Bearcat, and they were floating aimlessly. They saw all of Neo's cars were in with them, including the blown-up Technical, and all the vehicles were floating aimlessly as well. Then they saw Neo's entire house in there as well, also floating aimlessly, "What the what? Neo's home is in here, too. Wait a second, where exactly is here?" Littlefoot asked Violet, who was floating next to him.

Violet looked around, everything in there was floating aimlessly, and there were all sorts of clocks, timers, calendars, anything that kept track of some sort of time was floating around, too. When Violet saw the clocks and all that, she knew exactly where they were, or rather... WHEN they were, "We are in temporal wormhole that is between time and space." she explained.

Littlefoot did not understand, "Can you simplify that?" he said. Violet tried again, "We are in a place between time, and between space. Basically, we are in some sort of temporal vortex. We will be thrown out of it eventually, but I don't know as to when we will be thrown into. Let's just hope that we are thrown out sometime safe." she explained.

It wasn't long after she said that when they saw something at one end of the Void, "What is that?" Spike yelled to Violet. She was worried that this might happen, "That is the end of the vortex coming inward to pull everything within itself out into some time period. We're about to be thrown into a time." she said.

Everything started to be pulled into the vortex at the end of the Void, "Hang on!" José and Violet yelled. Everything started going through the vortex. The gang had to close their eyes again because there was another flash of light. When they opened their eyes again, they were inside Neo's house, "Where... I mean when are we?" Neo asked. Violet looked out one of the windows, "What? Houses? A street? Oh my. Everybody! I think that we are in Neo's time period." she said.

She opened the front door and saw skyscrapers out in the distance, "Yeah. We are definitely in Neo's time period, but when exactly?" Violet asked out loud. "June 23rd, 2013." José said. Everyone then heard a rustling noise coming from outside, "It came from that tree." Cera said. Then, someone fell out of the tree, "Look! It's Neo! He's alive! And he is now a human being again. But... how did you survive?" Spike said, confused. Neo got up and he limped towards them. When Neo got to them, he noticed something, "Guys? Where is Littlefoot?" Neo asked them.

Everybody looked around and saw that Littlefoot was nowhere to be found. Then Ruby noticed that Shorty was missing, too, "What about Shorty? I can't see him anywhere!" she said. Then Ruby also noticed that Chomper was missing, as well. Neo pictured in his head everyone who was with them before the Technical had exploded, and he realized that Q was not with them, either, "Q's not here, either." he informed everyone. Then, everybody started looking around, "Littlefoot? Shorty? Where are you two? ( _Turns in another direction_ ) Chomper! Q! Can you hear me?!" he yelled.

Suddenly, something fell on top of him, "Ow. Huh? Guys it's... not Littlefoot. And it's also not... Shorty, either." Neo said, seeing that it was a young Longneck that fell on him. "Who are you?" Neo asked the Longneck. It looked up, "Neo? I'm... Shorty... and I'm Littlefoot, as well." the Longneck answered.

Neo saw that it did look like it was Littlefoot, and it also looked like Shorty at the same time, "Let me see if I can confirm this. Demon!" Neo yelled. Demon came out of the garage, "See if this creature is Littlefoot and Shorty, will you?" Neo told the car. Demon opened his door to let the creature in. After about a minute-and-a-half, Demon's door opened, and the Longneck stepped out, "Is it true? Is this Longneck really Shorty and Littlefoot at the same time? Can you confirm this?" Neo questioned his vehicle.

A sheet of paper flew out at Neo, "DNA structures of the two... have indeed combined. Their personalities had... been conflicting whenever the two were becoming one but their personalities have meshed together, and their bone structures are... from two different species, _Apatosaurus_ and... _Brachiosaurus_. It is true. You are Littlefoot and Shorty. Should we come up with a name that combines your original names, or stick to one of your original names?" Neo asked the Longneck hybrid.

It thought a little, "Create a new name for me." the hybrid replied. After the hybrid said that, Neo and the hybrid started conversing on different names, "How about... 'Lil' Shorty'?", "Hmm. Nah, too long," "How about 'Littleshort'?", "No way!", "Alright, alright. ( _Gasps_ ) How about 'Shortfoot?' I think that would be the perfect name. It's like Littlefoot, only replacing the first part of it." Neo said. The hybrid thought about it, "Hmm. I think... that that is a very good name for me." the hybrid finally said.

Neo smiled, "OK. 'Shortfoot' it is." Neo said happily. Then Demon reversed a little so the gang, and Shortfoot could continue conversing, "As I was saying, we-" Violet began to say before there was a rustling noise that sounded like something falling down a tree and hitting multiple branches on the way down, "It's coming from up there, in that tree." she informed them. They found out what was making the noise when Shira fell out of the tree, "Whoa! ( _Hits ground_ ) Ow. That hurt." she said. Everyone was glad to see Shira again, and Violet quickly caught her up on what had happened before she 'dropped in' on the conversation.

After Violet was finished, Shira asked her a question, "So, now that I know where we are, can you please tell me when are we?" she asked. Violet said, "June 23rd, of the year 2013. Would you like me to explain how we all got here?" she asked everyone. They all nodded in response, "Okay then. After you all saw the Technical explode, that then caused a disruption within the space-time continuum, which opened up a time vortex that took everything that did not belong in that time period, basically everything that Neo owned, and it brought everything back to the proper time period, and because you all were in some of his cars, you all were brought back, too." Violet explained.

The gang understood most of what she said, but their conversation would be interrupted by more noises coming from trees, "Now what?" José grumbled. Violet kept her eyes on the horizon, but she still answered her question, "We are on a cliffside that is right next to the Atlantic Ocean." she said. Then, everyone heard crashing, "What was that?" Cera asked. José and Violet were unsure, "I don't know. Maybe we should check it out." Neo said, going back into the house, "Where's he going?" Shortfoot asked Spike.

Then Neo came back out with a Mac-10 in his right hand, "What? Did you really think that I'd let us check out that suspicious noise without something to protect us, would you?" he said to everyone. None of them gave him a reply. Neo quietly approached the tree, Mac-10 in hand, and the gang following about 13 feet behind him, "Something else is tumbling down the branches of this tree." Neo said, looking upwards, then back to the others.

They found out what, or who was falling, when Diego fell out of the tree, "Ow. That was SO not pleasant!" he said. He looked up to see Neo putting down the Mac-10, "Hello, Diego. That's how I feel when I have to get up for the day, unless it's a day where I can sleep in until whenever I want to, I'll just tumble and fall onto the floor." Neo joked.

Diego smiled, "Good one." he said. Then they all heard the rustling of leaves start coming from another tree, and then another, and then another one, until they knew that many other things were tumbling down trees that were all around them. In fact, leaves on all trees that were within about 1.5 miles of them started rustling because something kept falling down and hitting branch after branch after branch, "Seriously. What the heck is it with something tumbling down a tree?" Neo said, slightly annoyed.

Everyone else started looking at the trees that they could see within a 20 feet radius. Then they all saw Manny, Sid, Peaches, and Julian fall out of separate trees, "Guys! Wait a second. Shira falls out of a tree, the Diego falls out of a tree, and now Manny, Sid, Peaches, and Julian have fallen out, too. Who else will fall out of a tree?" Neo asked himself.

As it turns out, every single organism from the Ice Age that Q had introduced everyone to earlier had been brought into Neo's time. (Silivia, Egbert, Shelly, Yoko, Gavin, Gertie, and Roger were nowhere to be found)

After everyone else had fallen out of the trees, Neo walked back to the place where you could see all of the cliffside, "Is this the time that your species thrived, Neo?" Sid asked. Neo was about to say something, but Violet chimed in, "It was their time... but it is not anymore." she said. Everyone turned back to her in confusion, "What?" everyone, except José, asked in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom**

Everyone was extremely confused about what Violet meant by that, "Say again?" Neo said. José walked next to her, "She means that humans are not the race that rules the Earth anymore." he explained. Neo walked closer, "Are you telling me that all other humans are extinct, and now I'm the only human being that is still standing?!" Neo started to yell in disbelief.

José's eyes got wide, "No, I don't mean it like that. Humans aren't extinct, but the overall population of humans has gone down from about 7 billion to about 5,250,000,000." he repeated. Neo gave a slight sigh of relief, but then he thought of something else, "Tell me, if humans are not the race that is dominating the Earth, then what is?" he asked them.

José and Violet exchanged glances, and they nodded to each other, "You are not going to believe this, but dinosaurs are. I'll explain how. Back while you were captured, Neo, Grim was working with your real father to figure out a way to make dinosaurs dominate the world again. Your father explained to Grim how the world was in his time. Grim did not like how that sounded, so the two started working on a way to bring dinosaurs into the people world. They obviously found a way, and your father created a device that locked on to the skeletal structures of every dinosaur on the planet, which I know sounds extremely ridiculous, but your father found a way to get the device by getting power from the weather in the atmosphere. After they had done that, they started to power the machine, but because he got power from the atmosphere, there was a price to be paid. And I'll give you a look at how the time period that we left before coming here currently is." José began explaining.

He lifted his claw upwards, and an oval shape formed just above his hand, and a display of the Land Before Time appeared. Everybody looked into it, and all they saw was everything was burned, "Just to let you know, what you are seeing right now is what's left of the Great Valley." José informed them. The whole entire Great Valley was burned and black.

Then Shortfoot noticed something else on the ground, "What are those three things in the ground?" he asked. José looked at it, "That would be what is left of Hyp, Mutt, and Nodd. They died because of the blast wave that followed the initial explosion, even though it was 2 miles away from them, the air got so hot that they caught on fire within seconds. They burned, but they were still alive, ( _To himself_ ) I don't know how. Then, the blast wave came and anything that had living tissue that happened to be caught in the blast wave was blown to pieces, that is what killed them. What is left of them is their skeletons." José explained.

Neo thought of the dream scene from Terminator 2: Judgement Day, except the setting is the Great Valley, just Hyp, Mutt, and Nodd, and them surviving being burnt. As the blast wave hit them in Neo's mind, he just imagined them screaming as they were burning, and before the blast wave hit them. Neo just imagined their skin and muscles being just blown off like paper in a windstorm, and just their skeletons freezing in the last position that they were in just before their everything was blown off. That image just would not stop repeating, "Even though those three, no, actually two because Nodd just did what Hyp and Mutt did because he liked being with them, were assholes, they didn't deserve to be burned, and then practically vaporized." Neo thought to himself.

José continued showing them other parts of the world that they once knew. Then they all saw a large skeleton that looked like it was running, and then got knocked over by something, "What is that?" Ruby asked. José saw it and then his eyes opened slightly wider. He began to speak, "Uh... sis? Please get ready to comfort Shortfoot in a few moments... because that skeleton is what remains of... of...", "Of what?" Shortfoot asked.

José gave a heavy sigh, "Of... Bron. He was about 7 miles away from the initial explosion, but he still caught fire. The only difference between him and the bullies is he was alive while he was burning, but he actually felt his skin burning off, whereas the bullies did not. He even caught a glimpse of the insides of his left leg, but that was all he saw of himself before he saw the wave coming towards him. He decided to try and ignore the pain of the burning and he went to a sprint, as fast as he could. Unfortunately, the blast wave was quite a bit faster than him. He actually felt the intense heat of the wave behind him, but it got so hot, in fact, that the muscles in his leg burned and he fell down to the ground. He got up and tried to continue running, but the wave then engulfed him, and... well, his skin and muscles were gone, and so was his life. **Violet, restrain Shortfoot, NOW!"** he roared.

Just as José finished explaining what happened, Shortfoot started sprinting at José, and Violet immediately grabbed his tail and yanked him back, "He let my dad die! Why didn't you...?! _Bang!_ Ohhhhhh..." Shortfoot began to say before Violet kicked him in the back of the head, " **Oh! Did you really have to kick him?** " José asked his sister.

" **Yes I did. A punch would not have affected him with that** _ **Brachiosaurus**_ **skull of his.** " she replied. Then, José made the display move to an area that was unaffected, for now, "Look! It's Pyron! Wait. Why is Pyron still there?" Spike queried. José saw this, "Pyron was not actually inside of Demon when he was pulled into the temporal vortex. Pyron got out just before Demon went into hyperdrive. Pyron already knew about the explosion, and he knew that it was about time he left the world, so he will be engulfed by the wave in about thirty seconds. Pyron!" José said to the display.

Pyron actually heard him, "Yes, brother, I know. It was nice knowing you all. Littlefoot, if you can hear me, the time has come." Pyron responded, throwing his hand up into the air. He looked ahead at the blast wave, and then he just caught fire, but he did not feel any pain. Just 10 seconds before he was about to be vaporized, Shortfoot regained consciousness, and he forgot about his anger towards José and he focused on Pyron, who looked directly at him, "Littlefoot... I give my gift to you." Pyron said, getting engulfed by the wave.

Pyron didn't become a skeleton when the wave hit him, but he started glowing white, "My gift to you..." he said again. Everyone saw the glow around Pyron get brighter in intensity until he vanished, and the original explosion wave disappeared, and the burned land started being reversed. The ground became green again, the trees had leaves again, the rocks were no longer smoldered, and the skeletons of Hyp, Mutt, Nodd, Bron, and all other dinosaurs vaporized by the wave were brought back to life, and their skeletons were no longer skeletons.

Then, José made the display vanish, "Bron's alive! He's okay!" Shortfoot cried out with joy. Both José and Violet got smiles on their faces, "Not just Bron is alive... Vala! Show yourself!" José yelled. Then they all heard and felt heavy footsteps coming in their direction, "What is that?" Shortfoot asked, worryingly.

Then, an Apatosaurus came into view, "Hey, that Longneck looks familiar." Shortfoot said. As the Longneck got closer, then it clicked in Shortfoot's mind as to who this Longneck was, "Mother!" Shortfoot shouted, running towards the Longneck. Indeed, it was Littlefoot's mother, "Littlefoot? Littlefoot!" Vala said, running toward her kid.

At first, she did not recognize Shortfoot at first, but she knew that it had to be him by his voice, "Littlefoot! What happened to you?" Vala asked her son. Then everyone else walked out of the forest, and Vala saw José and Violet, "Sharpteeth!" she yelled. "No! No, Mother! Those Sharpteeth are friendly." Shortfoot assured her.

She believed him, and she calmed down, "Yes. Me and my sister are the best friends to Short- I mean Littlefoot and his other friends." José said. Vala was surprised to hear a Sharptooth speak. _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ To let you readers know right now, I don't feel like typing this much story behind what happened in the previous time period because I did not plan for the chapter to have this "side-story" to it, so I'll just skip ahead to the main plot that I originally planned for this chapter.

After a lot of explaining, Vala had a pretty clear understanding of everything that had happened, "Anyway José, continue explaining what happened." Ducky said. José continued, "That initial explosion killed about 12,592 dinosaurs, and the wave that followed killed about 13,581 additional dinosaurs, or 26,173 dinos in total. As that was happening, all the carnivores broke free from the restraints keeping them locked up in Jurassic World over on Isla Nublar. Now, it turns out that Sauropods, like Ducky, actually are aquatic, and two swam over to the mainland, and unfortunately, a T-Rex managed to zap himself with something that increased the size of his arms, and he managed to swim over with the Sauropods. The T-Rex killed the male Sauropod, but he realized that if he killed the female, he would eventually die, and there wouldn't be any other dinosaurs that would be on the mainland, so he spared the female, and they both had offspring that continued to reproduce on the mainland. And then the cycle kept repeating, until the rest of the carnivores, found other ways to get to the mainland to reproduce as well. Some of the same carnivores that were still on Isla Nublar swam or found other ways and they went to other countries. When the number of carnivores on the other continents had gotten large enough, they decided to invade major cities such as Los Angeles, New York City, Tokyo, Washington D.C, and many others. People at first thought it was a repeat of what happened in San Diego in 1997, but they were unprepared for the amount of dinosaurs that were on the continent, and 750,000,000 people died to the carnivores, and the rest of the population has gone into hiding. Many major cities and other places, even places that haven't been attacked are empty. New York City's typical traffic is bumper to bumper. But now, there are only a few cars that have been abandoned on the side of the road, but other than that, the streets of New York are completely empty. Tokyo's streets are currently littered with bodies and crushed cars. Many of the remaining people have gathered any weapons, ammunition, food, clothing, supplies and all the other necessities that they could find. Carnivores basically roam the streets that were once filled with people. The carnivores act as if they know the areas that they roam around better after being in those areas for a few days than the people did living in those areas for years on end. On occasion, some people do go outside to search for more things that they need. Sometimes they'll get eaten, sometimes they'll barely escape a carnivore, or maybe their search may not be that hard at all because they don't see any carnivores. The carnivores have left all of the Jurassic theme parks, which is the main cause for there being the amount of carnivores that now roam your world. People had tried to set up other Jurassic-based theme parks all over the globe way before any of this happened, even before me and my family came back. But these theme parks in turn helped many of the carnivores' numbers drastically increase so they were able to be successful in their attacks towards the people. Now, the carnivores all hate the Jurassic theme parks because they had been locked up in them for a long time. The herbivores have recently become aware of the fact that the carnivores hate the places that they escaped from, so the herbivores stay inside of the parks, and the carnivores will never step foot in those places again. In fact, the people have now started to become aware of the fact that carnivores hate the Jurassic theme parks, so the people have started living in those parks with the herbivores. As of now, humans and herbivores have formed a relationship between them, they both watch each other's backs. But what I am trying to tell you is that... the Earth... it is no longer your home, Neo... it is theirs."

That was a TON of information given to all of them all at once, but everyone had heard this much information about something given to them all at once before, so they were able to handle the amount of info, and Neo had to realize that yes... Earth was no longer the home for people, it was the new home for dinosaurs.

"Wait. Why did you say it's their world? If the world now is ruled by dinosaurs, wouldn't you be included in that group since you all are dinosaurs?" Neo asked. José looked over to him, "Technically, yes, but none of us were living in this time when this all happened. Besides, the dinosaurs who currently rule the Earth were originally brought back into 1993, and scientists of Jurassic Park had already created dinosaurs, but the dinosaurs that the scientists had not yet discovered, let alone create, then created a paradox in the time-space continuum, and the timeline as you remember it, Neo... it no longer exists. Let me show you the biggest example." José said.

He put his hands to the ground, and he started getting a blue "aura" that was hovering around him, and then it started appearing around everyone, and everything. After about 24 seconds, they were somewhere else, "Do you know where we are, Neo?" José questioned him. Neo took one look in the distance, "It looks like New York City. Is it?" Neo asked.

José nodded, "Why New York? What happened to New York when the timeline was altered?" Neo asked again. José looked to his left and he started walking in the direction that he was looking, and Neo followed behind him, and then the rest of the gang followed suit. Eventually, José came to a stop, and he looked upwards when he stopped, "What is it?" Neo queried José.

José gestured for Neo to look up, and Neo did. When Neo saw what José was looking at, "Neo's jaw practically came unhinged and fell to the ground, "The... the... the... the... Twin... Towers?" Neo indirectly asked José. José looked back to Neo, "Of course it's the Twin Towers. Two identical buildings in New York City in the WTC Plaza, I don't know HOW you could mistake the Twin Towers for something else." José replied.

Shortfoot walked up to Neo, "What's so odd about these 'Twin Towers'?" he asked. Neo was still staring at the Towers in surprise, "In the timeline that I remember, these two buildings were constructed way back, and then they were destroyed on September 11th, 2001. One plane crashed into the North Tower, and the other one into the South Tower. Now, the Twin Towers are made of steel, and there were pools of molten steel found at the bottom of the towers after they collapsed, and there were microscopic traces of nanothermite that were found in the remains of the buildings, which thermite if the only thing that can melt steel. When I remember hearing about the attacks on the news, the news was saying that the Towers were brought down by fire, but every single building in the world that was 13 stories or higher, and had an office fire, the fire had never brought down any high-rise buildings except for the Twin Towers. A few thousand people were killed as I recall, but since the timeline has been altered, and the Towers are obviously still standing, I'd have to say that those people are all alive. Right, José?" Neo said.

José looked back to the Towers, "Actually, only about 1,350 of those people are alive because they rest of them got eaten when they left the Towers on the day that the dinosaurs took over." José answered. Neo was about to ask José some more questions, but they heard heavy footsteps coming in their direction, and it wasn't Vala who was making the noise, "Uh-oh. _Gigantonosaurus Rex._ We need to get to safety!" Violet said.

She and José started running towards the North Tower, " _Gigantonosaurus Rex_? That's not a real dinosaur." Neo said. José stopped and looked back at him, "Oh, really? If you don't believe me, stay here and you find out for yourself whether it's a real dinosaur or not, but I know more about what's currently happening on Earth, and I prefer not to risk anyone just because you hear a dinosaur's genus and species and you don't recognize the name, so you don't believe that it's real. You can either get to safety with us, or you can stay there and die." José said, turning around again and continuing to run towards the North Tower.

Neo heard a roar that he thought sounded familiar, but then he saw a large dinosaur about the same size as a T-Rex, but with bigger arms, more claws, longer tail, and larger teeth, "Oh, hell." Neo said, seeing the _Gigantonosaurus Rex_ that José had mentioned. Neo started running, and the Rex wouldn't have known that they were even there had Neo not yelled, "Wait for me!"

When he did, he heard the Rex growl, look in his direction, see him and everyone else, give a roar, and start chasing after them, "Crap!" he said, slightly stumbling. Eventually, the others had reached the North Tower, and Neo was about 1/4 of a mile away, when he tripped over an exhaust pipe laying on the ground, "Oof!" Neo grunted.

He looked behind him, and he saw that the Rex was right there, and it grabbed his leg, "Ow, Ow OW! HELP ME! José! Help me!" Neo screamed. José turned when he heard Neo screamed, and he gasped, "Guys, you go up the stairs, and me and my sis will help Neo." José said. The others went up the staircase that José had pointed to, and José and his sister exchanged glances, and they bolted out the doors, 'We're coming, Neo!" Violet yelled. Neo tried to look towards them, but he was upside down, "Hurry!" Neo called back.

Neo felt something in his right pocket, "What? The G-18! Maybe this will help a little." Neo said, pulling out his personal defense weapon. He didn't know what to aim at, but after he fired a few rounds at the Rex's head, he realized that he would need explosive rounds to do as much damage to this large dinosaur as a normal bullet would do to a person.

The Rex didn't notice either Violet or José until José had launched at the dinosaur and he bit it's leg. The Rex roared in pain, causing it to drop Neo who got up as fast as he could, and he ran as fast as he could with his injured leg while the two fought off the Rex. While they were attacking the Rex, Neo noticed that the Rex only roared in pain when José first bit into its leg, but after that, he did not hear the Rex roar in pain after any other bites or slashes made by either José or Violet.

That was because the Rex had only felt pain from that one bite, but he had adapted his body so he would not feel any more pain, "He's not feeling pain from sharp claws and teeth anymore, but maybe he'll feel pain from bullets." Neo thought. He pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Demon! Get over here with my explosive rounds, now!" Neo said. Within moments, Neo heard squealing tires, and Demon came flying out of an abandoned building, "Typical of you, Demon. Over here!" Neo said, signaling Demon.

Demon drove up and parked in front of him, "Explosive rounds?" Neo asked. Demon revved, and opened his door, "Good." Neo said. He grabbed a box of explosive rounds out of the glovebox, and he put them in, and once again aimed for the Rex, only at the heart, and he fired a lot of rounds. The rex roared in pain again, it threw José and Violet of it, and it started sprinting towards Neo, "AAAAHHH! Demon, we need to... Demon? Demon!" Neo said, seeing Demon start accelerating towards the dinosaur.

It wasn't until Demon was about 100 feet and closing from the Rex that he realized that he would just get crushed by the dino. Demon slammed on his brakes, but he was going too fast to stop and change direction in time. Just as Demon was about be stepped on, another large carnivore came out from a nearby street and rammed into the side of the Rex, knocking it over.

The other dinosaur put its foot on the neck of the Rex, and started choking the Rex to death. 2 minutes later, the _Gigantonosaurus Rex_ stopped trying to get the other carnivore's foot off its neck, "Did that carnivore kill to protect us, or did it kill just for survival?" Neo asked José. Then Neo and José noticed something, "That dinosaur looks awfully familiar. Does it, or am I crazy?" Neo queried.

José shook his head, "No, it's not just you." José said, staring at the dinosaur. The carnivore turned to look at something, and what Neo and José saw made it click in their minds, "That's Q!" they both said in unison. They were both glad to see Q again, and they went to greet him, "Q! Oh yeah. ( _Clears throat_ ) **Q!** " Neo said.

When Neo called to him, Q's head snapped back to them, he started walking towards them, but then he stopped, he jumped back a little, and then he ran away, "Wait, what? **Q! kcab emoc!** " Neo said, going onto the street that Q was running away on, "What was that all about? Can you explain why he did that, José?" Neo said.

Neo was focused on Q, but he did not hear a reply from José, "José? **José?** " Neo said. He didn't get a verbal reply, but Neo heard growling that sounded like it was right next to him. He finally turned to see why José wouldn't answer him, and he saw that José was licking his lips, "José. I am your friend, I'm not food." Neo said, slightly concerned.

José just kept staring at Neo, and José was slowly walking towards Neo, still looking hungry, "José! Snap out of it!" Neo yelled, giving José a slap across the face. Almost as soon as Neo slapped José, he realized that that was a HUGE mistake because José gave a roar, "Oh, hell. Aaaahhhhh!" Neo screamed, knowing that José was about to kill him.

Neo saw Violet standing in the distance, "Violet! Tell your brother to stop-" Neo began to say to Violet before he saw that she had the same look on her face as did José, "Oh, shit on a cracker! Not Violet, too! I need to get to the North Tower!" Neo yelled. He started sprinting, but he wasn't quite as fast as either José or Violet, "Aaaaahhhh! Someone help- Demon! Help me, Demon!" Neo shouted, seeing Demon parked in front of the Tower.

Demon spun around to see Neo sprinting towards him, with José and Violet hot on his tail. Demon did a burnout before accelerating towards Neo and his pursuers. Neo saw this, but what he didn't see was a piece of a door in his path, and he tripped over it, "Yie! Gah! Ow that... HURT!" Neo screamed, seeing José jump into the air and then land on him.

Neo put his hands on José's neck to try and hold him off a little longer. José snapped at him, but Neo kept pushing on José's neck as hard as he could, "Demon! You'd better get over here a little bit faster! I don't know how much longer I can prevent José from eating my face!" Neo yelled. Then, Neo got an idea, he aimed his eyes towards the gun holster on his belt.

Neo then looked back to José, who was still trying to eat his face, and Neo quickly moved his right hand from José's neck to his gun. He grabbed it, and he aimed it at José's face, but José slashed the gun out of Neo's hand, causing him to grab his arm in pain, "Ah! Ow! Oh shit... AAAHHHHHH!" Neo screamed, realizing that he took both of his hands off José's neck, but Neo looked to his left to see Demon coming in hot, "Raise your suspension about 5 inches, Demon!" Neo ordered his vehicle.

Demon's suspension lifted upwards the specific height that Neo had told him to, and he smashed right into José, causing José to grab his hood to try to hang on, but Demon opened his hood, which made José let go of the hood, and then Demon closed his hood on José's tail. At first, José didn't make a sound, but he froze instead, and about 9 seconds later, THEN he roared in pain, so loud in fact, that you could hear it from 10 miles away.

Then, Demon opened his hood again, but he drew José into the place where you'd find the engine in all cars, not Demon, though. The area under his hood wasn't the engine compartment, it was his mouth, he was going to dissolve José, and then absorb him, like Demon did to the dead bird that Neo gave to him in an earlier chapter.

Neo disapproved of that, "Demon, STOP! Don't eat him!" he yelled. Demon obeyed, and José was ejected onto the pavement, and Violet came over to him, and she aided him as they both ran away, "When something attacks me... DO NOT HARM THAT CREATURE UNLESS I ORDER YOU TO DO SO, DEMON!" Neo screamed at his car.

Demon slightly backed away, "You took a little too long to get to me, Demon. You know... I think that it is time that you needed an upgrade. Follow me." Neo said calmly. Demon followed Neo back to his house, and the gang looked to see if it was safe to leave the Towers and follow Neo, "I don't see any 'carnivores,' let's follow him." Shortfoot said. Everyone had a little trouble getting through the doors, but they still got outside and followed Neo and Demon.

After a while, they all arrived at Neo's house, "Demon, go into the shop. I be a minute." Neo said. Demon went into a garage within Neo's house garage. Neo came back out a minute later with some overalls on, "This is not going to take that long. Guys, wait here." Neo said to the others.

 _9 days later:_

Neo finally came out of the garage, his face covered in grease, "Demon, come out and show yourself to everyone while I clean myself off." Neo said towards the garage door. Neo went through the front door, and the garage door opened, and they all heard a very powerful engine start, "Whoa, that's loud!" Ruby said.

When the door was fully open, there was a famous black Dodge Charger R/T that slowly rolled out of the garage, "Whoa. What is that?" Cera asked in awe. Neo came back over to them, "That is Demon. I've given him some major upgrades. He's obviously got a new body and frame, with his new transmission, he now has 8 gears instead of 5, and those extra gears increase his natural top speed from 193 to 220." Neo explained to them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"If we don't move, the T-Rex won't see us, and therefore he won't harm or kill any of us." Neo said quietly to the others. Cera looked to Neo, "That may work with the 'T-Rex,' but what about the other dinosaur?" Cera quietly asked back. Neo didn't think about the other dinosaur that was with the Rex, so he didn't give her an answer.

Then, Neo saw that a lightning bolt struck the mystery dinosaur, the dino's head jerked back slightly, the dino's body flashed white, and then after the white flash faded away, and he saw Q in his disguised form, " _ **Q?**_ " Neo asked the dinosaur. The dino that Neo saw get struck said something to the Rex, and the Rex walked away.

The dinosaur responded, " _ **Yes, Neo. It is me, but only you can see me when I SHIFT into a dinosaur. I found an opportunity to take control of my body, but this opportunity will not last much longer. It won't be too much longer until I will be kicked out of my body, and then I'll be a ghost again.**_ " the dinosaur told Neo. The others were hearing the conversation, but they couldn't understand what Neo and Q were saying to each other.

" _ **So, is there anything else about what's happened to the Earth in this time that I should know about? I don't know if José had explained everything to us or if he didn't explain everything because he... I don't even know what happened to him or Violet.**_ " Neo said. Q lowered his head, " _ **What happened to them is their mindsets have been reset to how they were originally, carnivorous and murderous. Because the timeline has been altered, all carnivores that are in this time period, or are brought into this time period will have a very small window of time before they go back to their original carnivorous state, myself excluded and I still do not know what phenomenon causes this to happen. But even when I'm not in control of my body, it still is strong enough to resist the urge to kill creatures like you and the others.**_ " Q said back.

Then, Q looked up and then around the area. He saw that there were no other dinosaurs that could see them, and he wanted to take Neo somewhere else, but at the same time, Q did not want the others to see what he was about to do, " _ **What I'm about to do next is going to hurt a little, and I'm only going to do it so the others won't follow us.**_ " Q said, lowering his head again.

Neo got a chill down his spine, " _ **What are you going to do?**_ " he asked him. Q didn't say anything. He lifted his head up, and he made his eyes go pure red, and his head went straight down towards Neo, and he opened his mouth, and then he was holding Neo by his legs with his teeth. And if that didn't scare everyone else enough, Q opened his mouth again, and Neo disappeared, "He ate Neo!" Cera screamed.

Then Q swallowed, and then ran away. The others were too petrified to even attempt to follow Q. When Q saw that the others were out of sight, he started gagging, and then he puked Neo out, along with the bones of another animal, "Ugh! Bleh! ( _Looks up to Q_ ) _**Why the hell did you do that?!**_ " Neo yelled at him. "You don't need to speak that language anymore." Q said.

"Still... why did you do that?!" Neo yelled again. "I told you... to make sure that the others will not try to follow me. You were supposed to hold on." Q told him. Neo raised a brow, "Hold on to what? Your tongue?!" Neo yelled yet again. Q sighed, "No, my teeth. You were supposed to hold onto my teeth." Q answered.

Neo looked back up to Q, "Why?" he asked, slightly calmer. "So I didn't actually swallow you. So either you've got butterfingers, you couldn't find a tooth that you could grab, or you did but it was slippery, or a combination. Anyway that's not the reason I separated you from the others. The reason that I did that was because I needed to give you something before you even attempt to try and survive in the world." Q said.

Neo stood up, "That being?" he questioned. Q lowered his head again, "I'm going to give you the ability to shapeshift. But you cannot shapeshift into any dinosaurs." Q started to say. "What? Most of the things that are currently roaming the planet are dinosaurs. Why can't I become one?" Neo asked. "Because if I give you the ability to become a dinosaur, I will die. Both my body, and my spirit will die." Q said.

Neo still wanted to be able to become a dinosaur, "Can't I become like herbivorous or omnivorous dinosaurs?" he queried. Q sighed, "I might as well allow him to become dinosaurs because he won't stop asking me questions." Q thought.

He looked back at Neo, "Okay, I will allow you to become any dinosaur except for one, the Indominusaurus Rex, AKA me. You can still become an Indominus, but it will kill both you and me because only one Indominus can be alive. If there are any more than that, there will be a tear in the space-time continuum if those 2 Indominus stay alive. That's why it will kill both of us, to ensure that there are no more Indominusauruses roaming the planet ever again. Anyway, the other things that you can become are animals that people believed to roam the planet before them, including the dinosaurs. Other than that, you can become different people, and you can change into a few other creatures that never actually lived." Q said.

"Go back to your house, Neo. There is someone there that I told to study everything about how the world is now. He'll tell you what to do in certain situations that you may come across while you're out in the dinosaurs' world." Q added. Then __Neo started seeing Q in his disguised form, and then in his true form, and then back to his disguised form, and then back to his true form again, "What I'm seeing... is that going to be a problem?" Neo asked.

Q looked down at him again, "My body is starting to block me from controlling it. I have to leave my body, or else it will start to kill everything that moves, including you and everyone else. I'll always be watching over you and the others, Neo." Q said before Neo saw his body flash white again, and then it faded to reveal that Q had left his body and that his body was in it's true from.

Then, Q called the Rex back, and Neo froze. After a short period of time, Q and the Rex started walking away into the distance, and once they were out of sight, Neo started walking back towards everyone else. When they saw him, they couldn't believe how he escaped, nor did they want to even ask, "Who were you talking to?" Shortfoot asked after Neo had come back.

Neo didn't want to tell them the truth because Q didn't want them to know what had happened, "Uh... no one." Neo replied. Shortfoot got a skeptical look on his face, "Yeah. OK then." Shortfoot said to himself. Little did Neo know that Shortfoot had actually followed Q, and he understood the language that Neo and Q were speaking in, "Why is Neo trying to hide the fact that Q gave him a shapeshifting ability?" Shortfoot asked himself.

Neo started walking towards his house when he heard a familiar voice call to him, "Neo! It has been a long time!" Neo looked around, trying to figure out where the voice had come from, "I know that voice from somewhere... but I can't pinpoint who it is or where I heard that voice before. Then, Neo heard the voice again, "Come on, Neo! You should know exactly who I am."

This time, Neo turned back around and saw a person walking from Neo's house, "Hey there, Neotigator." the person said. Then, Neo remembered who this person actually was, "Brother!" Neo and the other person said in unison. They both ran towards each other and gave the other a big hug, "It's so good to see you again, Neo." the person said with joy.

"Same to you, brother." Neo replied. After that quick family reunion, Neo introduced his brother to everyone, "Everyone this my brother, Jake. Jake, meet the gang." Neo said to the brother and the others. Jake looked at all of them, "2 saber-toothed tigers, 4 woolly mammoths, 1 sloth, two possums, 1 weasel, 1 _Pteranodon_ , 1 _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ , 1 _Oviraptor_ , 1 _Triceratops_ , 1 _Stegosaurus_ , 1 _Sauropod_ , 1... _Apatosaurus_ and _Brachiosaurus_ hybrid, and 2 _Homo sapiens_. We've got quite a bit of variety right now, dinosaurs, people, and mammals from the Ice Age, from the movies and from the real-life Ice Age period." Jake commented.

Neo was unsure whether that was a compliment, or an insult, because he knew that Jake did not like a large amount of variety on some occasions, "Jake, do you like this amount of variety, or do you dislike it?" Neo whispered to his older brother.

Jake turned his head towards Neo in surprise, "What? Do I hate it? Hell, no! I love it! I enjoyed studying all of these creatures. Oh, and speaking of studying, a friend of yours who goes by the name Q, he told me what was going to happen 2 months before it actually did happen. At first, I didn't believe him, but when I heard about what was happening at the Jurassic theme parks, I realized that the dinosaurs would escape if the people there continued creating new dinosaurs faster than they could adapt to keeping an eye on them, so I set up shop in our guest living room, on the 3rd floor. I started traveling around the world about 2 weeks after the dinosaurs took over our world. I had someone protecting me while I took boats, planes, cars, and helicopters to different parts of the world. Any carnivorous dinosaur that saw me when I was on the ground, about half of the time, they seemed to have been possessed or something, but they never attacked me. Except for this one really large, and white dinosaur. It was a _Baronyx_ that looked 100% identical to Rudy from Ice Age 3. Q had warned me of this dinosaur, he told me that this dinosaur wasn't actually called Rudy by anyone outside of the Ice Age period. Q told me that his real name was Grim." Jake said.

That got everyone's attention, "Grim?" Shortfoot asked. Jake looked over to him, "Do you know that name?" Jake asked. "Unfortunately, we know him very well," Shortfoot responded. "Yeah. He tried to kill us. He captured me and Neo and he threw us into a cave." Shira said from behind. Neo then thought of something, "Jake... we've been in this time period for about 2 hours. How long does it take for carnivores' mindsets to be reset?" Neo asked his brother, putting his hand over his gun holster.

Jake looked over to him, "It takes about 16 to 24 minutes for that to happen. Why you asking?" Jake said. "If that's true, then why haven't Shira and Diego gone rogue yet?" Neo asked again, getting ready to pull out the weapon. Jake looked back at the 2 of them, "Oh, they won't be affected." Jake said. Neo got confused, "I thought you said ALL carnivores were affected." Neo said back.

Jake got also got confused, "Did I really say that?" he asked everyone. Everyone nodded their heads, "Oh, sorry. I meant that only carnivorous DINOSAURS will be affected. All other carnivores are immuned." Jake told them.

They all sighed, "So... where has this all happened?" Ruby asked Jake. Jake looked at her, "It has happened... basically everywhere. It's happened in Asia, Europe, China, Tokyo, everywhere except any places that are extremely cold. To give you a little more perspective, I have been living through this 'Jurassic period' for about 5 years now, and I have found many disturbing facts about what happened." Jake whispered back to his little brother.

Neo breathed a sigh of relief, "Ok. Let's go back inside the house and you can tell us more." he said. Jake smiled, "Okay, little bro." Jake replied.

After everyone was safely inside the house, Jake started explaining everything to everyone in as much detail as he could, "OK, to start off, this all began on July 27th, 2008 after the Indominus broke free in Jurassic World. Now, the Indominus escaped and started wreaking havoc throughout the park. It allowed the _Pteranadons_ to break free because the Indominus communicated with them, and it told them to take out the helicopter that was sent out to kill it." he said before Cera interrupted him.

"How do you know that it was saying that to them?" she questioned him. He looked at her, because number 1, I was there in the birdcage, and number 2, I can understand many different languages of creatures, including dinosaurs. I'm an animal whisperer, I can understand almost any creatures that ever roamed this planet. Anyway, the _Pteranadons_ got out and started going after all of the guests. They only managed to pick up one person, a woman. They lifted her into the air, but they eventually dropped her into the water exhibit that held the _Mosasaurus_. Then, the Indominus disappeared for a while, and they had to use _Velociraptors_ just to find the Indominus and then kill it. Unfortunately for them, the Indominus was part _Velociraptor_ and it communicated with the Raptors, which then made the Raptors turn against the people hunting the Indominus. Needless to say, all of the people going after the Indominus with the Raptors were all killed except for five, including me. I was staying in the genetics lab when two adults, male and female, along with two adolescents came into the lab. Why they did I was unsure of, but then my boss's boss, Hoskins, started 'packaging' the dinosaur embryos and he was going to take them away. Then, a Raptor came in and went for Hoskins. He thought that because this Raptor was 'trained,' that it wouldn't attack him if he put his hand up to tell it told stand down. But I could tell in the Raptor's eyes that she absolutely hated Hoskins because she bit his hand, knocked him down, and I'm pretty sure ate his heart and lungs out. The other four started running, to where, I did not know, so I just followed them. A Raptor then burst through the glass and started chasing us. When we got outside, the other 2 Raptors that were sent to kill the Indominus cornered us when the 3rd Raptor came up from behind us. The Raptors didn't straight up kill us because they recognized both me, and my good friend Owen Grady, who had imprinted on the Raptors along with me when they hatched. Owen took off the camera that the people had put onto Blue, the alpha Raptor, but then the Indominus came over, and told the Raptors to kill everyone, except for me. The only reason that I can theorize as to why the Indominus did not want me dead was possibly because it knows that I created it with Dr. Wu. It must have known that I was the only other one that would be fully able to take care of it. I actually walked out from the Raptors circling us, and one Raptor was about to launch at me had the Indominus not order the Raptor to stand down. For some reason, the Raptors then changed sides back to Owen and the Raptors tried to kill the Indominus, but it killed all the other Raptors except for Blue, whom it had thrown her into a storefront. The only thing that I got very worried about was when Claire Mitchell released a T-Rex to kill the Indominus. The Indominus almost immediately started beating the T-Rex up, both literally and figuratively, until Blue and the T-Rex managed to get the Indominus to the edge of the _Mosasaurus_ exhibit when the _Mosasaurus_ jumped out of the water, grabbed the Indominus by the neck, and then dragged it down into the water. Then, I focused on the T-Rex and Raptor. With the Indominus gone, or so I thought, I was worried that the T-Rex, the Raptor, or both of them would kill me, but neither of them even paid attention to me." Jake continued.

No one dared to interrupt Jake now, they were all wanting to know, "After the Rex walked away and Blue was 'dismissed' by Owen, the four offered me a way off of the island, but I couldn't leave. I had created all of the dinosaurs on the island along with Wu, but Wu had already left the island, and I didn't want the animals all to die. So ultimately, I stayed behind to take care of the dinosaurs. And that turned out to be a good thing, every single dinosaur in the park knew that I was one of their creators, or you could say I was their universal 'parent.' They all respected me and the decisions I made. I kept the carnivores from eating the herbivores and omnivores, and the carnivores knew that if they killed me, they'd either run out of food or they would die because they were still lysine deficient, and I kept the carnivores that way just in case they tried anything I didn't like." Jake kept explaining.

"After the four realized that I really didn't want to leave, they left for one of the ferrys that were coming to get everyone off the island. I walked over to the water, and stared down into it, thinking about the Indominus. I actually really liked the thing because it was a new species we had created. It may have been very deadly, but it would've never hurt me. But as I started walking away from the water, I heard muffled roaring coming from under the water, I saw the water turn red at the far end of the exhibit, and I saw the Indominus swimming to the surface of the water. After it surfaced, it saw me and then swam over to my end of the exhibit. It climbed out of the water, and it started staring at me. Then, it started making noises at me which I figured out that it was talking to me. It knew who I was, it knew where it was, and it just seemed to know everything about the island and its geographical location. I asked it how it knew all the things that it did, and it told me that it knew all the things it did because it was a supernatural being. I asked if she... or he because it changed its gender from female to male, had a name he wanted to be called, but he never gave me an answer, not then at least." Jake finished. "A supernatural being? Q is a supernatural being because of all his abilities." Neo said. Jake looked over to him, "When did the Indominus tell you that his name was Q?" Neo queried him.

Jake thought about it, "Actually, he never did tell me. The only reason that I figured out his name was because there was a story written about an Indominus called Q on the website called 'FanFiction.' I read the whole story from the first chapter until the last. But when I heard the same thing from the Indominus at Jurassic World, I went back to FanFiction to check to see if the details were accurate, but the story was not there. I checked my browsing history, and the story seemed to have been erased because there were gaps in the browsing timeline on every single day that I had ever read the story. It was still in my Favorites Bar, but when I got to the page, it said, 'There is no story with this title.' I went to the author, TLBT Nerd's page, which was still there, but my private messages to TLBT Nerd ( _Which BTW, you are welcome to send any PM requests about how you might want the story to go on to me_ ) about the story never existed. I then sent a message to TLBT Nerd about the story, and his reply was, 'What story? I had an idea for a story with that exact plot, but I never published it, or even wrote a single paragraph about it.' So it seemed that story was erased from existence, and anyone's knowledge of it except for mine. Strangely enough, the Indominus said that the timeline had changed. I thought he meant my computer's timeline, but he actually meant the real timeline. I didn't believe him at first, but he actually shrunk himself down to about my size, he put a claw on the computer, and then the story was there again. I was shocked, and I asked him how he managed to get the story back, and he said that the story was his life story, and him doing that made me want to believe that he was a supernatural being. Then, he took his claw off of the computer, and he went back to full size, and then he told me what was going to happen, and he mentioned you, Neo, as well as everyone who is here now." Jake said.

Neo understood, Jake was the one Q had warned him about the dinosaurs taking over the Earth, "Are all carnivorous dinosaurs on the Earth, besides Q, hostile?" Neo wanted to know. Jake thought about it again, "Actually, no. When I was in Jurassic World, Q told me to activate our secret time machine. That's how the scientists actually studied how the dinosaurs really behaved, and I don't know when or where he set it to, but I ended up in the Land Before Time, and there was another man there, he saw me and he came over to me, 'Who are you?' he asked me. I told him my name and what I did for a living. I guess he liked what I worked as in this time, and he asked me if I could help him and a friend set up something that involved the dinosaurs. I was excited, but at the time he didn't tell me exactly what he was planning to do with the device. Then, a small and white _Baronyx_ that looked just like Grim, only smaller came over and spoke to me, and I quote, ' **Hey, you look familiar to one of my enemies.** ' I didn't know what he was talking about, so I asked him, ' **Who do I look like to you?** ' He started walking around me, ' **You look like someone called Neo. I had held him prisoner for a few days before he and his friend escaped. He was aided by my arch enemy, Q. He and I used to be best friends until he lied and betrayed me.** ' he said right before snarling. The man told Grim, ' **Hey! He may look like Neo, but if Neo had a brother, I would know for a fact. Because I don't recognize him, he is not any relative of Neo! Now you 2 help me with this!** ' I recognized the man as Neo's real father. And I was thinking that it was such a good thing that I was born before our mother hooked up with that... man. Anyway I'm taking too long to get to the point so I'll just skip to it. Just a few days before we used the device, Neo's father... I mean Frank, was overviewing their plan with Grim, and I had just finishing setting up the device's power, which was fully functional, when I overheard them talking about something, ' **So, we bring all the carnivores on Earth to this time, 1993, when the Jurassic Park scientists have already created just the carnivores. They'll need more room for the rest of the carnivores, so they'll either add-on to the current Jurassic Park, or they'll create a new park somewhere else. Once we infect them with this, we'll tell them not to take over the planet until July 27** **th** **, 2008. At that time, I know there will be enough dinosaurs to kill a fair amount of the population to show the people that they cannot control dinosaurs anymore. Just trust me, Grim. Jake, get over here, NOW!** ' he said. I walked over, and he asked me something, 'How much did you hear?' I realized that somehow he must have known that I was listening in, 'What do you mean? How much of what did I hear?' I replied, doing my best not to look, or feel too nervous. Then, he sent Grim over to me, and he started smelling me, ' **I can hear deceit and nervousness coming from his tone of voice. I can smell that... he is lying! He heard our entire conversation. Besides, it's on the cameras, too!** ' Grim said. That's when I realized that I had screwed up, I was the one who had installed the cameras so we could see if anyone else tried to intrude, but my cameras ended up getting me caught. They played the footage from the camera at the machine, and it showed that I walked towards the conversation, and I started writing notes, I actually can't remember why I started writing down what they were saying, but I realized that I shouldn't have listened in or wrote those notes. They both looked at me after viewing the footage, 'Well, well, well. You must be a relative of Neo, because only he was able to hide his nervousness as well as you did. Now we have to kill you because I know that you'll warn that little son of a bitch! **Grim! Tear him limb from limb.** ' Frank said. I saw Grim start running at me, then he jumped into the air, and I ducked, and Grim flew over my head, and he hit the side of the machine, which then activated it, and it started pulling everything that was not strong held in by something, Frank flew in first, then Grim, and I was holding on for dear life on the lever that controlled the power. I tried turning it off, but the pull just made it so the switch couldn't be set to off. Eventually, the lever broke, and right before I was pulled into a black vortex, the machine exploded, which caused a large, incinerating explosion wave to start spreading across the land, and it made the air temperature hotter than the hinges of hell. Me, Frank, Grim, and every single carnivore from the Land Before Time ended up on July 27th, 2008. We all ended up in different parts of the world. I ended up back in the mansion, and I don't know where Grim and Frank ended up. But, the real reason that the carnivorous dinosaurs are like this is because when the device was activated, it spread a neurotoxin through the carnivores that were in the vortex, causing them to become pure murderous. But the infection that they originally wanted is slightly modified. All the carnivores actually won't attack you unless you purposely attack them, they do not attack children under the age of 13, because kids younger than 13 most likely won't know much about dinosaurs, if anything at all, and if you accidentally attack them, if you put your hands up, like you're being arrested by the cops, and you get down on your knees, they won't kill you. And they can tell the difference whether you accidentally attacked them and got down, or you purposely attacked them and you try to fool them, they will kill anyone who tries to fool them into thinking that you accidentally attacked them. There is some good news, though. In total, there are around 250,000 carnivores on the Earth that are immuned to the infection, and they are willing to help people, and Q is obviously one of those, but he is the leader of a pack that is not immuned to the infection. He doesn't want to let them see him help any people, or herbivores, because the carnivores in his pack depend on him. That's why he sent the T-Rex away before he gave Neo that ability, he didn't want the Rex to see what he was going to do. There is another one that is very loyal if you gain his trust, he is always called 'Grumpy.' Let that name sink in a little, Neo." Jake said.

Neo thought about the name, "Grumpy", "I know that I've heard of that name from a movie, but which movie?" Neo quietly said to himself. Jake walked over to Neo, "I'll give you a hint. He's in another movie in another Land." Jake whispered. Then, Neo remembered, "The Land of the Lost! Grumpy, the... T-Rex?" Neo said.

Jake clapped, "Good job! Yes, Grumpy is very loyal IF you can gain his trust." he congratulated his brother. Spike tilted his head, "There's a dinosaur named 'Grumpy'?" Spike asked, slightly confused. Neo turned back to him, "In the movie, that's just what he's called by the characters. Here's what he looks like." Neo said, picturing Grumpy in his head.

Neo then got taller, his skeleton started changing, his got a tail, his arms grew small, ( _Insert sad trombone music clip_ ) and he then looked like Grumpy, "Whoa! I can understand why he's called Grumpy." Cera said. Neo looked down to her, and he snarled, and he hit her with his tail, "Wah!" Cera screamed before smacking into the side of Demon.

"What'd you do that for?!" she yelled at Neo. Neo walked over to her, "Because that's how Grumpy acts. He's very sensitive about people making rude comments about him. If I was the real Grumpy, he probably would've eaten you, like he did Rick Marshall. And you don't want to go down the same path that Rick did with Grumpy." Neo said to her, turning back into himself.

"Now that we know who were going to acquire as an ally, where is he?" Shortfoot asked Jake. Jake laughed, "Where is he? All I know is he's somewhere in Russia, the largest place on the globe. The main attack from the dinosaurs were in Russia because it's a very big place, and the dinosaurs assumed Russia had good weapons. We've got to go to Russia by normal vehicle. Planes are out, cars can't exactly drive on water, there are _Mosasaurs'_ lurking in the oceans, so no boats, there's only one other option... we're going on a helicopter ride." Jake said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Very Grumpy Hunt**

"Helicopter? What's a helicopter?" Ruby asked. Neo and Jake looked to her, "A helicopter can do the same things that Petrie can do. It can fly, it can hover, it can also move left and right and up and down. It's the most efficient flying machine that me and my brother will ever pilot. We have one on our helipad up on the roof. See you there!" Jake said, grabbing Neo's hand and pulling him, "Hey! What are you doing?" Neo asked his brother.

Jake was practically sprinting through the house as he was going to the helipad, "I'm taking only... what's the name of the _Apatosaurus_ / _Brachiosaurus_ hybrid?" Jake asked his little brother. Neo looked at him, "Shortfoot." he said. Jake kept going towards the helipad, "We're taking all of them except for Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Julian, and Cera." Jake said, catching a glimpse of everyone else trying to keep up with them.

Neo was confused when Jake said he wasn't taking Cera, "Why can't we take Cera? I can understand the mammoths because they weigh about 11 tons, but why Cera?" Neo asked his brother who started to slow down a little. Jake didn't look at Neo, "We're not taking her because I already know she's bossy, and she's already getting on my nerves because I know that she'll be absolutely panicking while we're in the helicopter, so I'm not letting her in so I don't get tempted to throw her out of the helicopter while we're over the Pacific Ocean to the _Mosasauruses_." Jake said, glimpsing at his brother.

Neo opened his eyes in shock, "You wouldn't actually do that, would you?" Neo asked, slightly concerned. Jake looked back to him, "Does this face look like I'm joking?" Jake said, staring at Neo. Neo realized that Jake was dead serious, "Hey, you don't even need to take the helicopter, bro. You can just fly there." Jake said, starting to go up the stairwell that led up to the helipad.

This time, Neo grabbed onto a railing and he wouldn't let go, "Fly? I can't fly! I don't have wings!" Neo said, shocked that his totally rational brother would say such an irrational thing. Right before Jake answered Neo, Shortfoot had caught up enough where he could hear what they were saying, "Yes you can fly. You do have wings... Wingman." Jake said.

The moment that Jake said "Wingman," Shortfoot remembered something that Littlefoot was told by Q before he left the first time, " _At some point in time, you will meet someone. His name will be Wingman._ " Shortfoot realized that Neo was the one that Q had spoken of before. Shortfoot also remembered something else, he looked down at his neck, and the necklace Q had given him just before he had originally left was gone, "Oh, no! I promised Q that I'd never take it off, or lose it!" Shortfoot said to himself.

When Neo and Jake got to the helipad, Neo asked Jake another question, "How long have I had wings?" Jake looked back towards him, "Since you were 5 years old. Your mother made me promise her never to tell you until the time was right. And that time has come. The wings are in your back." Jake said.

Neo thought, "I need my wings, I need my wings, my wings, my wings!" he said in increasing volume. Suddenly, Neo's wings came out of his back and they had spread out, "I remember! I know how to use my wings!" Neo said. After he said that, everyone else came through the door and the moment they did, their jaws all dropped in shock, "You... you have wings?" Shira asked in pure awe.

Neo glanced at her, "Does it look like I do?" Neo said, starting to flap his wings. He started lifting off of the ground, "Jake? Should I go to Russia and try to find out more about Grumpy's location and what he's doing?" Neo asked his brother. Jake was looking at the helicopter, and he didn't take his eyes off it, "Well, it can't hurt to try. If you find Grumpy before we arrive, just follow him and see if we could find a way to gain his trust." he answered.

Neo smiled, "Alright then. Well, I guess I'll see you all in Russia!" Neo said, aiming himself in the direction of Russia and beginning to fly in that direction. Neo took one last look at everyone before he focused back on what he was doing. Everyone's eyes just followed Neo until he disappeared into the horizon, "All this time he could fly?" Petrie questioned Jake.

Jake looked over towards Petrie, "Yes he could, but our mother made me promise that I would never tell him until the time was absolutely perfect, and that has happened. He'll start searching for our friend, Grumpy, until we arrive, and then we'll all engage in the search for Grumpy. One thing to note about Grumpy is that if he doesn't want you to notice that he is there, he does a very good job of making himself disappear, not literally, he can't physically go from visible to invisible, but he might as well be. He will blend in ultra-well if he doesn't want to be noticed. So we may have to be very through at each T-Rex we might think may be him." Jake informed everyone, beginning the procedure to start the helicopter.

It took Jake about 1 minute-and-a-half until the rotors started spinning, "OK! Everyone climb in!" Jake yelled over the rotors. Everyone who could fit got inside while Manny, Peaches, Ellie, and Julian had to stay out, "Cera! Let me warn you now, if you start panicking during the flight over to Russia, I will have to knock you out with my taser, but I really don't want to have to resort to that, but I will do it if I have to." Jake warned her.

Cera nodded her head in understanding, "Here we go!" Jake yelled, starting to make the helicopter lift upwards, "Russia is over... thataway. Engine full throttle forwards, lift upwards, and we are on our way. Neo is able to fly at much higher speeds than this chopper can, so it'll be quite a bit longer of a journey for us than it will be for him. Until we get there, let's just sit back and enjoy the ride." Jake said very calmly.

As the helicopter began to lift off of the roof, Jake set their destination to Moscow, Russia, and he took his hands of the controls, "Okay, Spectre. Fly us to Russia while I explain a little more to the... ( _Coughs_ ) noobs." Jake said to the helicopter. Everyone except Shira looked at someone else in confusion, "What did you say we were?" Cera asked him firmly.

Shira knew, "He called us noobs. He is saying that we know nothing about anything." she answered. Jake looked back to her in surprise, "Well, now who told you that?" he asked her back. She walked up to the seat, "Q told me. He even once told me about the dinosaurs. He said that at some point they'd take over the world, but he never told me when, or who would be affected by it." she growled.

Jake recognized her growl, "Hey! _Don't you start to get pissy me with me, girl! I know a lot more than you do._ " Jake said to her in another language. That language turned out to be Shira's native language before she was part of Captain Gutt's crew. Shira was surprised how he knew her language, " _How do you know how to speak my native language?_ " she queried him.

Jake took of his headphones and got out of the pilot seat, " _Because I was there when you were part of your pack. Q taught me how to talk in your language because he wanted something to happen between you and me. He wanted us to protect one another, form a bond where we would never leave each other's side. He told me that he wanted us to never separate from one another, he made me promise to keep an eye on you, never to let you out of my sight, but he told me why just before he sent me back to my time._ " Jake answered her.

She remembered something else, " _Q told me of something similar. He told me that he wanted me to find someone else who could speak in my native language, but he told me this after I became part of their herd. He told me that..._ " Shira began to say before there was a big _BANG!_ that caused Spectre to start swinging left and right.

When this happened, Jake quickly went up to the controls to see what happened, "Uh-oh. We got bogies hot on our tail. Spectre, I need you to spin 180 degrees when I tell you to, and then you're going to fire your machine guns at them. OK? Ready! 5, 3, 1, NOW!" Jake yelled. Spectre spun around and revealed to everyone that there were other helicopters on them, all being pilotless, "FIRE!" Jake yelled again.

Spectre locked on to the 2 helicopters following them, and he was about to shoot them down when they all heard a voice, "Jake Marlow Gates? We do not mean you any harm. We have been sent by an anonymous source to escort you to Russia. Please follow us." the voice said. One of the helicopters moved in front of Spectre, and the other one stayed behind them, "Should we listen to them?" Shira asked him.

Jake wasn't 100% sure, "Well, considering that they fired a missile and hit us, thank goodness Spectre is rocket and bulletproof, but I don't know if we should. I feel like they'll call in backup or something if we attempt to get away from them, so I don't think we have much of a choice." Jake quietly answered her.

 _3 hours later:_

By now, the helicopter had fallen completely silent, and Jake thought of something that might help them to find Grumpy in Russia, "Hey everyone. There's a few things that I almost forgot to mention to you about how the search for Grumpy may become slightly easier. There are a few things, number 1, he has such good hearing, if we find a dinosaur that seems like it could be him, try to say something that he knows is targeted directly at him. To simplify that, just try to insult him, but don't insult him whenever you feel like it because he probably will kill you eventually. If he hears the insult, whoever said it he will keep coming after, and if he does, we'll know that it's him. If you don't feel like doing that, one things that could make the search even easier is that he has a female _Allosaurus_ that never leaves his side. He found her after the previous female _Allosaurus_ froze to death just before exploding. If you see a female _Allosaurus_ with large, male T-Rex, the chances of that being Grumpy are 1000/1. Also, he has a small cut on his left eye that has never healed, and his eyes are both yellow.

 _14 hours later:_

By this time, everyone had fallen asleep, and Jake was awoken by a voice, "Hey. Wake up!" the voice said. Jake sat up, "Guys, wake up! I think we're here." he said, getting up and gently shaking everyone awake, "Hmm... huh? What?" Shortfoot said. Jake shook him a little more, "Come on. Get up." Jake said. Shortfoot moaned and got up.

When everyone was awake, there was a familiar face waiting for them, "Oh, guys!" Neo called to them. Everyone ran towards Neo happily, except for Shortfoot, who noticed something strange, "I don't remember Neo having a scar on his neck before." Shortfoot said to himself. And not only did Shortfoot notice that, but he noticed a large T-Rex coming towards them from behind Neo.

Shortfoot looked at the dinosaur, and when he saw the color of the skin, as well as the red eyes, he knew something was wrong, "Guys! Look behind Neo!" Shortfoot yelled. Everyone looked beyond Neo, and they saw it, too, "Is that... Chomper?" Jake asked out loud. Neo looked behind him, "Oh, shit! You came too early!" he yelled at the T-Rex.

When he did that, everyone looked at him funny, "What? 'You came too early?' You said that to that T-Rex. You told the T-Rex to come here. Why?" Jake asked Neo. Neo looked back, "Oops." he said, realizing his error. Jake grabbed Neo by the neck, "You're not Neo! Who the hell are you?!" he asked.

Neo started laughing, "You are correct. I am not Neo. I am your worst nightmare!" Neo yelled, throwing Jake off his neck. Jake looked up to see the dinosaur shapeshifting into something else, "It's Grim!" Jake yelled, seeing Neo become what Q had described to him as Grim, "What can you do? You're comrade over there is under my control." Grim said, turning towards the T-Rex.

Finally, the details of the T-Rex could be easily seen, it was Chomper, but he seemed to have become an adult, "What did you do to him?!" Jake questioned Grim. Grim turned back to him, "The infection of the carnivores has spread to him not to long after he "appeared" to have landed in a tree. He was completely useless as a young carnivore, so I aged him by 20 years. Now, he is the toughest carnivore we've ever had under our control." Grim said.

The entire gang from the Great Valley looked up towards their old friend, "Chomper, no." Shortfoot said in disbelief. Chomper looked down at him, "Oh, yes. You can try to make him remember who you are, but he doesn't know. I cleared every single memory that he's ever had with you. All he knows now is that he follows orders from me and only me. The friend that you knew? He's gone, forever." Grim said, beginning to walk away and laugh evilly.

Shortfoot dived on top of Grim, "No he's not! He's lost his memory before, but he got them back! He'll remember us! He has to!" Shortfoot said, stomping his front legs on Grim's neck. Chomper swung his tail and whacked Shortfoot off of Grim, which caused Shortfoot to hit his head on some rocks, "( _Coughing_ ) Chomper... it's me, Littlefoot. Your best friend. Think about what you're doing, it's wrong. You can't just turn on your friends. You can't." Shortfoot weakly said to Chomper.

Chomper gave him no answer, "Please, Chomper. You've got to fight this. This isn't the real you! You've been manipulated into thinking like this. It's not how you are!" Shortfoot said before Jake rushed over to him, "Shortfoot! Come on! ( _Shortfoot had been knocked unconscious_ ) I guess I'll have to carry you." Jake said to the resting Longneck.

Jake hoisted Shortfoot onto his back, "You've got some weight to you. Not a problem, though." Jake said. Chomper started pushing everyone forward to follow Grim, "Can we get out of this before it's too late?" Shira quietly asked Jake. Jake scanned the scene, "I don't think so. An adult T-Rex runs at about 32 miles an hour, and even though the run at those speeds, they can take big footsteps. You can run at about 50 to 60, but he'll catch you before you get too far, and even if we could get away, Grim would use Chomper to hunt us down, and adult T-Rexes have a HIGHLY acute sense of smell. We've got to follow Grim or else be torn to shreds." Jake quietly answered her.

Shira sighed. But then, they all heard something that sounded like an engine, "You hear that?" Shira asked Jake. Jake looked in the direction that he was hearing the sound from, "Yes I do. It sounds like an engine." he confirmed. Then, they all saw a few cars pull up, "A 2008 de-militarized Hummer H3, a 1992 Jeep Comanche crew cab, a 2000 Ford Crown Victoria unmarked police interceptor, and a 1983 Ford LTD retired taxi. I want to believe that they may help us, but I think that they are under his control." Jake said, pointing to Grim.

Grim had heard what Jake had said, "And I want to believe that they are, too, but those vehicles are too outdated to have under my control." Grim said, wondering the same exact thing as Jake and Shira. The moment that Grim said, "outdated," the Hummer started driving straight towards him, as if trying to run him over, "Bring it on!" Grim yelled, confident.

Then, to "smash" his confidence, the Hummer hit him, and sent him flying back into Chomper at about 120 miles per hour. In fact, Grim had so much force, he knocked Chomper down, and that gave everyone a 30 second window, "Now's our chance! Get to the vehicles!" Jake yelled to everyone. They all started rushing towards the 4 cars. Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Ruby were going towards the Comanche. Shira, Diego, Sid, and Buck were going towards the taxi. And Jake and Shortfoot, who was still out, were going towards the Hummer.

But when Jake tried to get into the Hummer, it opened it's door and hit him, then it closed the door and locked it, "Hey! What the?! Open up! Let us in!" Jake yelled at the car. It still did not let him in. It turned on it's radio, " _You can... look but don't touch._ " it said. Jake understood, "Ok then, alpha-car. The Crown Vic! Come with me, Shortfoot!" Jake said, hoisting Shortfoot back onto his back.

The Crown Vic opened it's doors and allowed Jake to put Shortfoot into the backseat, and Jake to get into the front passenger seat, " _Drive, drive, drive!_ " the Hummer said through it's radio. All the vehicles peeled out of there. By the time Grim and Chomper got back up, the cars were dots on the horizon, "Damn! **You! Why didn't you do anything to stop those things?!** " Grim yelled to Chomper.

Chomper looked at him funny, " **He's never yelled at me before. He's yelling at me for failure. It wasn't even my fault they got away. He knocked me over.** " Chomper thought. When Chomper gave Grim no answer, Grim started walking away, " **You were once the only one under my command who had never failed even once. But because you failed me... you are useless!** " he yelled.

Now Grim saying that? That started a conflict within Chomper's mind. It was being fought between his old and harmless self, and his currently dangerous self. This was Chomper's old self, "Grim is just using you! He never needed you for anything but his evil work. To him, you were just muscle, you were disposable!"

And this was his current self, " **No! He cared about me. He always said how proud he was of me. He said that he couldn't do what we have done without me. I am his best soldier!** " The two were fighting over possession of Chomper's body, which had begun to go limp when this internal struggle began, "Soldier? More like he sold you. He only said those things so you would keep doing what he told you to do! If he hadn't, you would have gotten softer and softer until you became a ragdoll puppet. He only needed you while you were strong, and he expected you to do everything he said exactly how he wanted it, and for you to never fail. You only obeyed him because you were afraid of him being disappointed with you!" Chomper's old self said.

His current self had become weak enough where the old Chomper that everyone knew and enjoyed started to take control of the body, "Hang on, guys. I'm coming!" he said, starting to get up. Chomper's current self was near powerless, but it attempted to take control again, and then the two minds started fighting like two carnivorous dinosaurs would over food.

The fight wasn't actually physical, but it was while inside Chomper's head. The two slashed at each other, bit one another, but Chomper's old self was beginning to win, "The life that you lived? It was never real! It was a dream you had that took over who Chomper really is!" Chomper's old self yelled, pouncing on top of the current Chomper, " **No! It can't... be... that way!** " Chomper's current mind said weakly.

Chomper's old self stood on the back of the current one, "Yes it will. Before you were created... it was always this way." he said, cutting off the head of the other. Chomper's current spirit was dead, and it disappeared into thin air, "It's about time I take my life back." Chomper's old self said, taking possession of the body. He got back up, and he decided to go and find the others, "I need to find a way to convince them all that I'm me again. I will not harm them again. That... I'm back!" Chomper said, starting to use his sniffer to find where the cars had driven them to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _Back with everyone else:_

Quite a while after Grim was out of sight, everyone in the cars kept looking back to see if anything started to follow or chase them, but nothing did either, so everyone started to relax, "You really think Chomper will 'member us?" Petrie asked Spike. Spike wanted to say yes, but at the same time he was unsure, "I want to think so, but I really don't know if he will be like this permanently, or if there is a way to reverse it. I guess we'll have to wait and see if Jake can explain more to us." he answered.

In the Crown Vic, Jake had taken out the medical kit from underneath the seat, "I'm 100% sure that this equipment is not designed for dinosaurs, but it can't hurt to try using it on one." Jake said to himself. He got out the stethoscope and put it to Shortfoot's chest, "Heart's still beating. ( _Moves stethoscope to the lungs_ ) Breathing sounds okay and is at a steady pace." Jake said.

 _In Shortfoot's mind:_

Shortfoot had just entered his consciousness, and he noticed that he was separated because he saw Littlefoot for a billionth of a second before Littlefoot vanished. It was just Shorty then, and Shorty saw Q, "Q? What are you doing here?" he asked him. Q approached him, "I'm here to tell you the location of the dinosaur that you're looking for. Slasher is not actually in Russia, he's in Austin, Texas." Q said.

Shorty thought that Q had made a mistake, "Slasher? Do you mean Grumpy?" Shorty asked him. Q raised a brow, "No. Everyone calls him Grumpy because he always seems grumpy, but his real name is Slasher because he used to slash anyone who insulted him, especially when you insulted him about the size of his brain and as well as the size of his arms. But yes, Jake made an error because he was thinking of Slasher's virtually unknown twin brother who is also part of a dinosaur pack, but his brother, Terror, is the complete opposite of Slasher because Slasher wants to help people in this time, where Terror wants any people who even look at him dead. The only times he doesn't kill any people is either when he's not hungry, or they don't look at him. You have to get over to Texas because Terror is under Grim's control and Grim just alerted Terror about you and the others shortly after he considered Chomper useless. Speaking of Chomper, after Grim said that he was useless, an internal struggle between the Chomper that you knew, and the Chomper who only knew Grim. Chomper's old self managed to take control of his body, and he's attempting to find you and make amends, but you need to find a way to make him young again because he's definitely too large to fit in the helicopter to fly back to Texas. By the way, tell Jake that Spectre has been 'impounded' by Grim's allies and you need to strike their base which is about 3 miles west of where you all flew into Russia at exactly 11:38 p.m. and fly back to Texas before they hit you with anti-aircraft nukes, which are miniature nuclear bombs designed to destroy any aerial that has the armor capabilities that Spectre has but without the other major destruction and explosion radius of a normal nuclear bomb." Q explained to Shorty.

Shorty remembered something, "Before the time you left the Great Valley, when you were forced to join that pack of carnivores, wasn't one of them also named Slasher?" Shorty queried.

Q had almost forgotten that, "Yes. I distinctly remember that one of them was indeed called Slasher. Trust me, though, the Slasher that you are looking for is COMPLETELY different from that Slasher. Besides, the other Slasher is dead for sure." Q replied.

Shorty then remembered that Jake and Neo were heading for Slasher's brother, who would kill them. And Shortfoot now knowing that Jake and Neo were going towards the complete opposite of an ally was enough to wake Shortfoot out of his near-dead sleep, "Shortfoot! You're awake. Are you experiencing any throbbing in your head?" Jake asked him. Shortfoot looked to the front seat where Jake was, "We've got to go to Austin, Texas, not Russia!" Shortfoot said quickly.

Jake looked at him, "What? No, we can't. Grumpy is in Russia." Jake corrected him. Shortfoot shook his head, "No. Grumpy is not in Russia, but his brother, Terror is. We need to get out of Russia before he finds us!" Shortfoot said frantically. Jake was starting to think that Shortfoot was imagining things until the other cars stopped, " _You have arrived._ " the car said.

After they got out, Jake saw that there was a small park in the middle of a building complex, and Jake saw that there was a very large boulder, "Hmm. I've been to this place many times before today, and there was never a boulder right there. Meh, it's probably nothing to worry about." Jake said to himself. Even though Jake thought that there was nothing to worry about, he just could not help worry about that boulder, but he could not find out why. They all started exploring the area when they heard someone speak to them, "You feel like you're being watched?"

They turned around towards the boulder because that's where the voice originated from, and they all saw that it was changing color, and that it was becoming a dinosaur, "I know who you are. Grim told me. He wants me to murder you." the dinosaur said. Shortfoot also knew who this dinosaur was, "For your information that is Terror. The one I told you about, Jake." Shortfoot said to him.

Jake's eyes went to Shortfoot first, and then over to the others, who were now looking at him, "Shortfoot, you knew about this?" Cera queried him. Shortfoot slightly shrugged, "Eh... not really. Q told me while I was out. This dinosaur is Grumpy... I mean Slasher's brother that almost no one knew about. Slasher is actually in Austin, Texas." Shortfoot said to everyone.

To interrupt their conversation, Terror roared, "You're right that no one knew about me! My existence was kept a secret forever! No one knew who I was. But now, everyone knows about me, and they'll die of a heart attack when they hear that I'm coming for them long before I can get anywhere near them. You will die either way because I hate herbivores and omnivores when they're alive. I like them when they're good and dead!" Terror said.

Jake saw out of the corner of his eye that the cars were pulling away, "Well, I guess we're stuck here then. The cars just ditched us." Jake notified everyone. Then, they all heard another voice, " _I don't think so._ " it said. Seconds, later, they all caught a glimpse of Demon charging straight towards Terror's legs.

Demon saw the sheer size of Terror, and Demon accelerated harder and he pulled a wheelie. Terror looked to his left and he only saw Demon for a split-second before his face hit the ground, " _Come with me if you want to live._ " Demon said. He opened both doors for as many of the gang could fit into him before he closed his doors, and another one of Neo's cars came to collect the rest of everyone, "We've got to... ( _Speaks identically to Arnold Swartzenegger_ ) get to da chopper!" Jake yelled.

Demon started doing a burnout, and when he let off the brake, he pulled a Toretto race start by wheelieing off the line. When Terror got up, he attempted to step on top of Demon to stop him from getting away, but Demon made the outside of his body too hot for anyone to touch, so Terror couldn't keep his foot on Demon, "I'll get you sooner or later." Terror said, giving a roar. Back inside Demon, everyone quickly turned towards Shortfoot, "So what else did Q tell you?" Ducky asked.

Shortfoot tried to recall as much information that Q had told him, "Well, he warned me about Terror, he also told me that Grim had called Chomper useless because he wasn't able to stop us from getting away, and that caused a fight within Chomper's mind between his old self that we all knew and his current self who had no memory of us, and his old self won and regained control of his body and that he was attempting to find us so he could make amends with us. Q told me that we needed to bring Chomper to Texas with us. He also told me that Grim's allies have taken Spectre and we need to strike the location where Spectre was taken at exactly 11:38 p.m. if we want to get Spectre back." he started explaining.

Jake was in Demon's driver seat, Jake wasn't actually driving, but he turned back to Shortfoot, "Why 11:38 p.m.?" Jake asked, wondering. Shortfoot shrugged, "I don't know. I guess something is going to happen at that time and maybe distract them so we can get Spectre back." Shortfoot replied. Jake nodded, "OK. Um... where is the location?" Jake asked again.

"Q said that it was 3 miles west of where we landed." Shortfoot answered. Jake tapped Demon's dashboard, "Map, please." he said. Demon's glovebox opened and Jake grabbed a map of Russia, "So we landed here... ( _Traces his finger 3 miles westward_ ) and Spectre is located here. Demon, tell your friend to become a pickup truck with an extended bed and you do the same." Jake instructed Demon.

Demon came to a stop and opened his doors to let everyone out, and the other car did the same thing. After a minute, the two vehicles were pickups and everyone hopped back inside, "Why'd you make them do that?" Spike asked him. Jake looked out the window, and then back to Spike, "Because we'll be in the bed of the trucks looking at the stars until about 10 minutes before we need to strike the location. There's a lot of constellations, or groups of stars that make up objects. Demon, tell your friend to stop here on this hill that overlooks the location we're going to strike." Jake ordered Demon.

Demon obeyed and started heading towards where Jake had told him to go to. When they got there, it was 10:57, and the skies were crystal clear without a single cloud in the entire sky, "Have you guys ever looked at the clouds and imagined what you think they look like? Don't answer that. I know that you have. Star-gazing, that's the technical name for it, it exactly the same, except the constellations don't change shape, and you don't need to imagine what some look like because that's how they are. Get out, get into the bed of Demon, lay on your backs, and just look at the stars. You might see the Big, or Little Dipper, and a few other constellations." Jake said, getting out of Demon.

Everyone just followed him out, "OK. Up into the bed you get." Jake said, lifting everyone up into the bed. After everyone was in the bed, they all laid on their backs and just started looking at the stars in the sky. None of the others knew what the Big Dipper or the Little Dipper looked like, so they just thoughtlessly stared at the sky.

Jake saw the Big Dipper, "Look! ( _Points at the stars_ ) There's the Big Dipper over there, and the Little Dipper is just over there." he said excitedly. Then, Jake saw a constellation that he thought only existed in 2 movies, "Over there. I thought that constellation over there was only in 2 movies I've seen. It looks like a dragon and I think I recall that the constellation is called 'Drago,' which is simply saying 'Dragon' in another language. I didn't know that it was actually a real thing. Well I guess you do learn something new every day." Jake said, pointing again.

Everyone looked at where he was pointing, "What's a dragon?" Shortfoot queried. Jake looked over to him, "A dragon is a mythical creature that people believed to live during about... I don't know... 300 to 500 A.D, but they are said to breathe fire, and they flew through the skies, and people also said that they attacked villages and killed it's citizens. But dragons never actually existed at all. If they did exist, I'm sure that some people would have at least found some remnants of dragons by now, but no one ever did." Jake explained to him, turning his head back to the skies.

Then, Demon raised his bed upwards, causing everyone to slide out, "Oh. I think it's time that we start preparing for our attack. It's 11:12 right now, and we need to scope the place out. See where we could sneak in, find out where Spectre is, get him back, and get him out of there. Demon, binoculars." Jake said.

Demon opened his door so Jake could grab the binoculars out of the driver's seat. Jake took a good, long look, "Hmm. Looks like they are keeping Spectre under heavy protection. If we were just going to attack it right now, we'd need a tank to get past the amount of guards that they have watching Spectre. ( _Looks down at his watch_ ) It will be 11:38 in about 3 minutes, let's see what's going to happen at that time." Jake said.

He gestured for everyone to lay prone on the ground, and they knew how to prone, "Let's wait here until I see a good opportunity to sneak in there and snag Spectre." Jake said quietly. Jake started staring at his watch for 5 second intervals, and 5 seconds at the fort. At 12 seconds after it was 11:38, a large pack of carnivores started walking up towards the entrance to the fort, "Halt! State your identity or we will have to take you in by force." one of the guards said to the leader of the pack.

The leader was Q, and he glared at the guard, " **Carnivore 48231Beta, sectioned at port 341SJ96430. We are coming here under the authority of Grim.** " Q said to the guard. The guard moved aside and opened the entrance. After Q and his pack got into the fort, Q looked straight at Jake, which Jake realized that was the signal to start moving into the fort, "Let's move. Stay low." he quietly told everyone.

He started army crawling towards a side entrance and the others crawled with him. When they got closer to the entrance, there was only a single guard watching the gate. Jake and the Q locked eyes, and Jake turned his eyes towards the guard, slid his throat across his neck, and then he looked back to Q, who understood what Jake needed him to do.

Q ordered one of his members to quietly sneak up on the guard and jab him with his claws that had an agent in them that knocked a target unconscious when stabbed. The dino quietly moved towards the guard, and when the dinosaur was close enough, he jabbed a claw on his left hand into the guard's leg, knocking the guard out within seconds. Jake gave a thumbs up that only Q could see, and then Jake went over to the body and dragged it away so none of the other guards would see their unconscious friend and alert the entire base.

With the body out of the way, Jake forced the gate open as quickly as he could, but as quietly at the same time, "Follow me." he whispered to the others, who he had told to hang back for a minute, and they started following him again. Jake stopped when he peeked around a corner and saw that they were almost to Spectre. The only reason that Jake did not move around the corner was because there were too many guards around for them not to be spotted. Q saw this on Jake's face, and he started thinking about what he could do, when he thought of something. He would send his least favorite, and most troublesome pack member to create a diversion, but that pack member was unaware that he was going to be bait.

Q ordered a smoldering-gray _Velociraptor_ to go over and kill the guard at the main entrance, and the Raptor nodded and ran over to the main entrance. The guard looked back at the approaching dinosaur, "Are you leaving al-? AAAAHHHHHHHH!" the guard began to say before the Raptor had launched on top of him and had started to attempt to eat his face. All of the guards surrounding Spectre were instantly on their way to the scene. When all the guards were focused on the Raptor, Jake and the others were able to get into Spectre, start his rotors, and begin to lift out of there.

One guard turned around to see Spectre lifting off, "Someone's taking the helicopter!" he yelled. Surprisingly, no one heard him and kept their attention on the Raptor, which allowed them to get away without anyone else knowing. Jake looked back at Q from the air, and Q smiled at him before Q looked back at the guards attempting to get control of the Raptor. ( _In case you're wondering, the guards are dinosaurs, not people_ )

Jake was glad they had gotten Spectre and got out of the fort, "Yeah! We got Spectre back, and we are heading back to Texas to actually find Slasher." he said eagerly. Shortfoot realized that they had forgotten one thing, "What about Neo?" he asked Jake. When Jake had registered the question in his mind, he thought for a second that he had made an error, but he realized that he didn't, "I know that Neo will be fine. When he finds out that that dinosaur wasn't Slasher, he'll fly back to us. He'll always know where we are as long as we're in Spectre because Spectre had a tracking device that Neo will constantly keep an eye on. When he sees that we are in Texas, he'll come right to us. Trust me." he informed him.

Then, a snowflake landed on Shortfoot's nose, "Huh? White ground sparkles? It's too warm for them to form at this time." he said. Jake got out of the pilot seat to see what he was talking about, "It is supposed to be too warm, but because of the device, it reversed the entire world's weather patterns. Now the north side of the earth has winter during the summer months, and the South now has the seasonal schedule as the north side once did. Currently, because it's June, winter had started on the summer solstice, which is AKA: June 21st. The summer solstice in North has been swapped with the winter solstice in the South and vice-versa. Also, we call these 'white ground sparkles' snow, and the 'frozen skywater' we call snowflakes." Jake told Shortfoot.

Shortfoot looked over to him, "Snow and snowflakes? I like how those words sound." he said to himself. Let's check in with our other friend.

 _Just about to leave Russia:_

Neo had already flown to Russia, found that Slasher wasn't in Russia, and he had just started hovering at about 1,200 feet above California, "Hmm. If that wasn't Grumpy in Russia, who was it? Meh. Probably doesn't matter. But if Grumpy isn't in Russia, then where the heck is he?" Neo asked out loud. He got his answer from a voice that originated from behind him, "He is in Austin, Texas." it said.

Neo swung his head back to see who had spoken, "Who goes there? I'm warning you, I've got a weapon!" Neo said fiercely. He saw a dinosaur about his height walking towards Neo, "Calm yourself and put that weapon down because I'm more powerful than that weapon times 100." the dinosaur said. Neo aimed for the dino's leg, "Stop right there or I'll shoot!" he yelled at the dinosaur.

The dino did not stop, "Go ahead and shoot me. After all, you've got plastic bullets inside that chamber." the dino said confidently, still walking towards Neo. This time, Neo said nothing and he pulled the trigger, and he shot the dino in the leg, or so he thought. The dinosaur was completely unaffected by the weapon.

Neo kept shooting, and the dinosaur just kept walking closer and closer until the dinosaur's face became visible, "Q? I didn't know that the Indominus could manipulate it's size." Neo said in surprise. Q laughed, "They can't, but I can." he replied. Neo then wondered, "Are you possessing yourself, or have you got full control of yourself again?" Neo asked with curiosity.

Q walked closer, "I have full control over my entire body. I am not the Indominus anymore, and I never will become it again because I'll probably lose control of my body again, and I do not want that in a time like this. I now have all of my powers and abilities back, and they're under my control." Q said. Neo gave a sigh of relief.

"So, now that you have your powers back, can you teleport us to Austin?" Neo asked Q. Q got a slight smug on his face, "Yes. Come closer so I can take you with me." Q answered. Neo came within an arm's reach, and began to visualize the location where they needed to go, "This will hurt a little." Q said. Neo glanced at him right before they were about to teleport, 'Wha-? Yow!" Neo yelled, getting a jab of pain in his thigh.

When neo opened his eyes again, they seemed to be in the middle of a desert. Neo looked at Q, "Let me guess, we're in Houston, Texas instead of Austin, aren't we?" Neo queried him. Q nodded, "Yes. The only reason that I brought us here was so we can wait for the others to arrive, but so we can also figure out a plan to acquire Slasher as an ally." Q informed Neo.

Neo raised a brow, "Slasher? Am I correct in assuming that Slasher is Grumpy's real name?" Neo questioned him. Q nodded, "Yes you are correct in assuming that." Q responded. Then, Q started sniffing the air, "What is it?" Neo asked urgently. Q took a few more sniffs, "Uh-oh. Houston, we have a problem." Q said.

Neo looked at Q with slight worry, "What is the problem?" he asked him. Q took two more sniffs to make sure he wasn't making a mistake, and he found that we was not, "Something has happened. It is not very good. Grim has sent a few well-known carnivores to kill us." Q said. Neo scoffed, "So what that he's sent a few carnivores to kill us?" Neo said.

Q looked him straight in the eye, "These carnivores he sent after us are Redclaw, Screech, Thud, and Sharptooth. You know who they all are, don't you?" Q asked him. Then, Neo's eyes widened, "I thought that they all died. The others killed Sharptooth on their way to the Great Valley. If I recall correctly, you crushed Thud and Screech when they first captured you after you had started living in the Great Valley, and you killed Redclaw by stabbing him in the throat when you had given yourself horns when you were first mastering your shape-shifting ability." Neo said, recalling the facts from the story where Q first had come to the valley.

Q nodded, "That is correct, but Grim and your real father have somehow found the remnants of those four and found a way to revive them and they are completely unaffected by the worldwide dino infection, but the four just hearing the fact that Grim and your father are enemies of me was enough to get those four to start coming after me almost instantaneously. Now, as you know, I cannot die, but if they figure that out, they will kill every single living organism that knows me as a friend. They'll do anything they can until I give in to them, meaning I do not try to resist them. They are currently in California and heading our way. Their journey will take around 2 weeks to get here. Jake and the others will arrive in about... 3 hours." Q explained to him. Neo got a strong feeling of worry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Unwelcome Family**

Neo felt like something bad was about to happen, and he felt like there was something else nearby, "Q? Do you feel that?" Neo asked, looking all around. Q glanced at him, "Feel what?" he replied. Neo took a few steps forward, and then the sandy ground around both him and Q gave in and they fell down.

What they were falling down in was like a slide, "Whoooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa!" Neo yelled. Q was apparently rolling and tumbling behind Neo, "Yah! Oof! Ouch! Ah! ( _Spits_ ) Ugh! I... have sand... ( _Rolls again_ ) in my mouth!" Q struggled to say. After a while, they finally came out of what looked like a very large open area, but not quite a cave.

Neo got back up on his feet, while Q was attempting to get the remaining sand out of his mouth, "You have any water?" Q asked. Neo handed Q a bottle of water. Q drank it, and then spit it out a few moments later. He did this a few more time until the sand was out of his mouth. After Q's mouth was sand-free, he also got up to his feet, "Where are we? I don't recognize this place," Q said to Neo.

Neo didn't know where they had ended up either, and Q actually started hyperventilating. Neo knew Q's personality well enough to know that Q has almost never hyperventilated when something minor like this had happened. Neo attempted to comfort him, "Hey! Calm down, Q. We just fell down into a sandpit, but we are going to be okay. OK?" Neo said to him. Q gave a slight nod.

Q wasn't quite hyperventilating now, but he was still breathing faster than he normally would, "Alright, Q. ( _Inhales_ ) Take a deep breath in," Neo said. The moment that Neo said that, something had snuck up on the two, made an individual circle around each one of them, and then that something suddenly lifted upwards, tightened the circle Neo, which then caused him to be lifted up as well.

Q attempted to fly away, but before he could take off, another one of the things had lifted upwards and took Q with it. Now, they were both hanging from a very high tree branch by their stomachs, "What in the world just grabbed us?!" Q almost shouted. Neo looked at his waist, "Apparently, we have been grabbed by... living vines. They're almost like snakes, because they silently slither up on you, and then they wrap around your body and then they have you in their grasp, which most of the time you can't escape." Neo said.

Then, they heard a very distant roar, but neither of them knew what had roared, but they exchanged looks after hearing it, and they both decided that they did not want to stick around and find out what had just roared. Q put his head down towards the vine holding him, and he was about to bite it off when Neo stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Neo warned him.

Q looked at him sideways, "Why?" Q queried him back. "Because these kinds of vines are poisonous." Neo answered. Q gave a scoff, "In case you've forgotten, I'm immune to all poisonous things!" Q yelled back, attempting to bite the vine off again. And again, Neo stopped him, "Also, if you bite these vines, they will fall off, but then they will instantly regenerate the lost piece like a starfish regenerates body parts except without the waiting period. So if you bite that vine, you will then have two vines, which will then in turn equal a lesser chance of us ever getting out of here." Neo added.

That is what got Q to stop, "Well, then, what are we going to-?" Q began to say before he got a thought, and Neo looked at Q as if he was having the same exact thought at the same exact time as Neo, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Neo asked Q. Q gave him a nod, "I think so." he responded. They both gave a smirk to each other.

They both put their hands on the vines tightened around them, and they held onto it and then they started attempting to pull the vines off of them with 100% of their strength. They had actually started making progress in dislodging the vine's grips on them, "Again. Pull!" Neo said, stopping and then starting again. The vines attempted to re-tighten themselves around both of them, but Q and Neo were just a little too strong for that to happen.

They finally had gotten out of the vines' grasp, but when they both looked down, they didn't realize that the ground had suddenly given in because the tree that these vines were attached to were only about 50 feet off the ground, but now the distance to the ground was too far to measure exactly, but enough so they were able to tell that if they fell, Neo would die, and Q didn't want that because he wasn't strong enough to be able to lift Neo if he lost his grip, so they both clung to the vines as tight as they could, "Now what?" Neo asked in worry.

Q looked all around to see if there was anything that could either slow down or break their fall, and he noticed something on the walls, "Look over there. I'm seeing more vines, that do not seem to be alive, and they look like they stretch all the way down to the ground. Maybe we can climb down them. First, we need to get over there, first. Start swinging left and right until I can grab ahold of the other vines." Q suggested.

Neo didn't have any better ideas, "But I'm over here. You could make it to the vines, but I won't be able to reach over and grab them because I'm just a little too far away." Neo informed him. Q didn't realize that, "Oh. Well... I can... no. Maybe... nah. Wait. Maybe you can use me as a bridge. I'm imagining that when I can reach the vines, you can cross over to the vines by going over my back. If I fall after you are clinging onto the vines, I can just fly." Q said. "What if I fall and I'm not hanging onto the vines?" Neo asked, partially concerned.

Q looked to him, "How about we don't think about that possibility. OK?" Q said. Neo agreed with him, "OK then. Let's do it." Neo said confidently. Both of them started to swing their legs left and right in sync so they didn't hit each other, "Left, and right. Left, and right." Neo said to himself. For the most part, they were both an equal distance away so they didn't bump into the other.

It didn't take long before Q the other vines were within an arm's length, and he grabbed onto a vine, and he slightly pulled it left and right to see if it was sturdy enough to hold him while Neo climbed over his back, "I got one! Grab onto my tail and climb over me. Just please be careful." Q urged Neo. Neo took another glimpse down into the abyss, and he started to panic, but he took a few breaths and calmed himself down.

Neo grabbed Q's tail with one hand, swung himself upwards so he could get on top of Q, and Neo started crawling on Q's back. Q didn't mind, and he stayed as still as he could so Neo had the highest chance of staying on him. Neo then was close enough to grab the vines, "I got one!" Neo said. Q then got below Neo so they could climb down.

Neo wondered if they could just slide down, "Are these vines slick enough so we could slide down them and get to the bottom a little faster?" he queried. Q stopped when he heard that, "Hmm. Yes they are. That's a good idea, my friend. You're starting to think more like me." Q said, testing how slick the vines were.

Q slightly loosened his grip on the vines, and he started sliding down. Neo put on a pair of frictionless gloves and he followed. So they both were sliding... and sliding... and sliding... and sliding. In fact, they had been sliding for so long that Neo had to look at his watch after he had started the stopwatch when they began sliding, "According to my watch, we've been sliding down for about 9 minutes straight. How deep does this thing go?" Neo asked down to Q.

If Q had said anything, Neo didn't hear it. But what Neo DID hear was a very loud roar that echoed all throughout the hole, almost blowing out Neo's eardrums. Then, Neo faintly heard Q growling, "Uh-oh. There must be something else down there that Q does not like. Better get down there." Neo said to himself.

Neo loosened his grip near the point where he almost let go, "Whoa! Do not want to let go of these vines or I probably then let go of my life." He said, tightening his grip again. Neo then heard Q fighting with possibly another dinosaur, "However Q got down there first, and he seriously sounds like he is in trouble. But that's odd, Q is never in trouble. He can always handle things himself. Something's seriously wrong." Neo said to himself again.

When Neo finally got to the bottom, he couldn't see anything, but he still heard the sounds of 2 carnivorous dinosaurs fighting. "I definitely need my flashlight right about now." Neo said, reaching all around his holster. He felt the coldness of the metal flashlight and he pulled it out, "This ol' police flashlight never fails." Neo said.

All of a sudden, the fighting sounds just stopped, and there was dead silence, "One of them must have died. Obviously it could not have been Q that died." Neo said out loud. He walked forward a few feet before he turned on the flashlight, and he saw Q laying on his side a few feet in front of him, near motionless, "( _Gasps_ ) Q! What happened to you?" Neo urgently asked him.

Q said nothing when Neo felt the ground shaking. Neo aimed the flashlight up and he saw a large _Carnotaurus_ standing there. Neo dropped the flashlight in fear. Neo froze because he didn't know what to do when a _Carnotaurus_ was right there. It started walking towards Neo. Q barely lifted up his head, "Get on your knees and put your hands up like you're being arrested." Q said weakly.

Neo listened, got on his knees and tried to pretend that the _Carnotaurus_ was an average police officer. The _Carnotaur_ stopped when Neo did that, it gave a snort, and then it started walking the other direction, leaving them alone. After it was out of sight, Neo refocused his attention on his wounded friend, "Q! What did the _Carnotaur_ do to you?" neo asked again.

Q opened his eyes, "( _Groans_ ) Nothing special... I was fighting him, but I could not heal my injuries. I... don't know... why." Q slowly said, closing his eyes. Neo started shaking him, "You're not going to die, are you? I need to make sure." Neo said. "No, I'll live. I always do." Q said. Neo wanted to get out of here, but he would not leave Q behind, "I'm going to carry you out of here." Neo said.

He put his hands underneath Q and started to lift him. But Neo couldn't lift Q up because he was too heavy, "( _Sighs heavily_ ) Damn! I can't carry you. I guess I'll have to stay here with you." Neo finally said after a few fails at trying to carry Q.

Q looked at him, "OK. It's your funeral." he said. Neo didn't care if he died, he did not want to leave Q here, especially because he said that he was unable to heal himself. Neo was there for hours and hours. He just sat beside Q for all those hours until he started feeling sleepy, "( _Yawns_ ) What a day. I hope a dinosaur doesn't come and eat us in the middle of the night. Is it night? ( _Checks watch_ ) OK, it is about to be night." Neo said to himself.

When Neo eventually drifted off to sleep, the dream that he experienced was not a very pleasant one.

 _In his dream:_

 _Neo began in the city of San Francisco, driving a Volvo 242 off the Golden Gate Bridge, just humming to himself. He took an exit off of the bridge, when the car died, "Hmm? Come on. (_ Attempts to start the vehicle multiple times _)" He was unsuccessful. Then, he started feeling the car shake. The car started jolting back and forth and left and right, and it wasn't a typical earthquake, or any earthquake for that matter. He was now in the city of Las Vegas, Nevada, "Hubadawhat? How did I get to Sin City so quickly?" he asked out loud._

 _He then saw footprints, that were longer than the car times 2, and he got out of the car to follow them, "What in the hell made these footprints?" he asked himself out loud. He followed the footprints until the city turned into what Neo would describe a wasteland. The buildings looked like they had been on fire for about 3 weeks, but not burning down. The city was abandoned, the streets were absolutely ruined, and they were littered with body parts, car parts, debris, and a lot of blood._

 _Neo was looking down at the road, until he got a strong feeling that there was something was straight above him. He heard a loud growl come from above, and he froze like a deer in headlights. He didn't want to look upwards, but he had to know what was above him. He slowly looked upwards, and when he did, he saw a female T-Rex that was the size of a_ Gigantonosaurus _times about 15. Neo recognized the size of the dinosaur, and he knew that there was only one T-Rex in all existence that was this size, but he didn't know who it was._

 _He didn't know, up until the T-Rex turned her head to the left. That is when Neo saw the eye. She had a bloody scar going across her right eye. He wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and he wasn't. There legitimately was a gigantic female T-Rex standing above him with a scar across her right eye, "Scarface Mama? How the hell can she be alive? She had her face blown up." Neo asked himself._

 _Then, Scarface Mama turned around to look at something else, she wasn't able to see Neo, but he was able to see her. (_ The reason she doesn't see him is not because he hasn't moved a muscle. In this dream, he was like a spectator, no one could see him, but he could see everyone _) Scarface Mama turned around, and Neo also looked where she was looking, and he saw the whole gang in the distance, not seeing Scarface Mama at all, he even saw Shorty and Littlefoot as separate bodies, and he saw himself with them as well. Scarface Mama started running towards them._

 _Then, Neo was suddenly brought right next to the others. He attempted to touch himself, but his hand went straight through. Nobody else noticed Scarface Mama coming at them until she was about 90 feet from them. The Neo that was visible to the others started running away, while everyone else just became paralyzed with fear. Scarface Mama got closer, and closer, and closer until she was right above them. Her head came down at high speed, and she had gotten everyone with one bite. Neo saw his other self take a peek from behind a trashed car just as she was about to eat the others._

 _After she ate them, and then swallowed them, the other Neo started running away again, "Screw this! I'm outta here!" he said in a panic. Scarface Mama did not pursue him. Then, Redclaw, Screech, Thud, and Sharptooth came to her side, and Scarface Mama gave a loud, and prideful sounding roar. Then, they all looked straight at Neo as if they could see him, and that is what woke Neo up._

"AAAAAAHHHHH! ( _Gasping_ )" he yelled. Q wasn't the least bit disturbed by his yell. Neo then started shaking Q violently, desperate to wake him up, "Q! Q! Wake up! Wake up, NOW!" Neo yelled again. Q swiped his claw at Neo, but not hitting him, "What is it?" Q said. Neo was hyperventilating beyond belief, "I just had a dream…" Neo began.

Q gave a scoff, "So what?" he said, closing his eyes. Neo shook him again, "So what? My dream involved the entire gang, including you, getting eaten my Scarface Mama!" Neo shouted. Q's eyes flew open, "Say again?" he said. "My dream involved you and the others getting eaten by Scarface Mama." Neo said, slightly calmed down. Q forced himself into an upright position, "Scarface Mama? You mean Mama Scarface?" Q asked.

Neo gave a shrug, "I guess so." he replied. "What was she doing?" Q queried. Neo thought, "Uh... when she first appeared, she was just standing over me. She didn't attack me, I don't even think that she could even see me. At first, I suspected it was her because of her size, but I wasn't completely sure. Then, she turned to the left and that revealed the scar on her right eye. Then, she focused on something in the distance, and that something happened to be you and the rest of the gang. Shorty and Littlefoot were two bodies instead of one. I even saw myself. Mama Scarface started going towards us as we were in Sin City, or Las Vegas looking for something. None of us saw her until she was 90 feet away. The me that was visible to everyone else panicked and he ran off and he hid. Everyone else was paralyzed with fear, including you, and Mama Scarface lowered her head and she ate everyone with one bite. The other me saw this and he ran off, and he said, 'Screw this! I'm outta here!' and he just left and didn't even attempt to do anything. Then, Screech, Redclaw, Thud, and Sharptooth walked up and stood by her sides, and she gave a loud roar. Then they all looked straight at me, not the me that was visible to them." Neo explained.

Q's eyes opened as wide as he could open them, "You are predicting the future, Neo. That fight I had with the Carnotaurus? That fight has weakened me. I have lost my healing ability, and I won't be able to fly for a while because he nearly cut off my left wing. And the only things that I knew about the fight was that it was inevitable, and that once the fight happens, my heavy knowledge of the future ends. I now only see very few things in the future, you can see the future better than I can right now. And once most my knowledge ended, you gained the ability to predict the future. But let me tell you this, you will only see the future if something very major may happen, and you'll only see the glimpses of the future when you go to sleep. You won't always see the future in your sleep. But... any of the things you may see are all high possibilities. None of them should be certain." Q explained to Neo.

This was quite a lot of information that had just been absorbed by Neo all at one time, "I need to know something. Do you know more about Mama Scarface?" Neo asked his wounded friend. Q laid back down, "You ever read the story on FanFiction called, 'TLBT: The Gang of Eight'? Anyway, it mentioned that Redclaw kid- I mean dinonapped me, he said he was my grandfather. He actually is, and Sharptooth actually is my uncle. But Mama Scarface is Redclaw's mother. It's kind of obvious due to the fact that the both have scars on their eyes. But that would mean that Mama Scarface would be my great-grandmother. She never knew about me, but I'm pretty sure that the 4 dinos coming after us have been brought together and they all have been introduced to one another, and Redclaw has to have talked to her about me. And there's really nothing that I could do against her." Q explained to Neo, starting to rest again. Neo felt like the others may possibly be in danger.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Even though he felt like the others were in possible danger, he put that thought aside, for the moment, "I wonder if there's an easier way that I can get Q out of here." Neo thought, looking around. All that he saw was just two ways, and two possible ways to go, the way they came in, and the way the _Carnos_ had gone, "The way we came in is just a dead end with the vines going upwards, and if I can't lift Q now, there's no way that I could carry Q up those vines, even with the extra strength from my wings." Neo thought.

Neo realized that if he wanted to get Q out of here, he'd have to go the way that the _Carno_ went and just hope that the way out is easy, "I wonder where the other way goes. Hm. I'm feeling really, really sleepy. Maybe because I didn't sleep long enough. ( _Yawns_ ) Probably should go back to sleep." Neo said. He laid down again, and he had another dream.

 _In the dream:_

 _Neo had appeared next to the hole that lead down into the underground where he and Q were in the real world. He looked left and right, "I'm out of the hole, where should I go to?" Neo asked out loud. He then heard a loud engine coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Demon coming to him._

 _Demon pulled up in front of Neo and opened the passenger door, "Hey, Demon. I always drive you. And that's not going to change unless I say." Neo said, walking around towards the driver door. He opened it, and he saw that the wheel was now on the right side, "Huh?" Neo said. He walked towards the passenger side again, and he reopened the door, only to find the wheel back on the left side._

 _This continued for a little bit. Every time Neo went to where he saw the wheel was, it was on the opposite side. Neo got the hint that for once, he would have to be a passenger. He walked to the left side, opened the door and got in, "I won't sit in a car as a passenger on the right side, unless I don't have a choice." Neo said to himself._

 _After Neo got in and strapped himself into Demon's harness, Demon started driving. For the whole drive, Demon kept his windows blacked out so Neo couldn't see outside. When Demon finally made his windows able to be seen through. Demon moved Neo's seat closer to the windshield so he could see outside better._

 _What Neo saw was a familiar helicopter flying through the sky, "That's Spectre. But... something's wrong, he is flying past the place where he was supposed to land. Everyone is still in there, though. Jake knows where Spectre was meant to land, so why isn't Jake trying to make Spectre land where they're supposed to?" Neo asked out loud._

 _Demon moved Neo's seat back into it's original position, re-tinted his windows, and Neo presumed that Demon was either following Spectre, or taking Neo somewhere else. When Demon cleared his windows again, they were just outside of some building that was crawling with dinosaurs, most of them being_ Carnos _, "Where are we, Demon?" Neo questioned the vehicle._

 _Demon opened the door and Neo unbuckled the harness and stepped out. He saw Spectre coming towards them, "Why do I feel like Spectre is going to land here?" Neo thought to himself. When Spectre got close enough to the building, he started slowing down to a hover, and then after he was hovering, he started to descend towards a helipad, "I don't have a good feeling about this." Neo said worryingly._

 _His bad feeling got much worse when Spectre was quickly surrounded by_ Carnos _, "_ _ **Get out, now! All of you!**_ _" one of them ordered everyone. Jake closed and locked Spectre's doors, but then Spectre unlocked and opened the doors, and he tilted his seats over so everyone would fall out of him, "Ow! Hey! Spectre! What are you doing?" Jake asked the helicopter._

 _Spectre just closed his doors, and locked them, "_ _ **You can leave now. You are not needed at this time.**_ _" one of the_ Carnos _said to Spectre. Spectre's rotors started spinning until he lifted off and flew away. Everyone was quickly captured and taken away, "The others get captured... because... Spectre is one of the vehicular allies of Grim!" Neo said, putting it all together. He woke up again._

When Neo woke up, it wasn't like last time because that dream was nowhere near as scary as the previous one. He felt like he should let Q know, but at the same time he didn't want to because Neo wasn't completely sure as to whether this would happen because as Q had said, his dreams about the future are not certain, at least they weren't supposed to be, "I just want to get out of here in case." Neo said.

He then heard something echo very faintly from the opening of the sandpit way above. He didn't know what it sounded like exactly because it was maybe about a few thousand feet, if not a couple miles above him. He kept listening for a while until he very faintly heard the whistling sound of something falling down through the air, "Something else must have fallen into the hole. If it is a living creature, there is no physical way that the creature could possibly survive that long of a fall. Even if it isn't something alive, it will be either become a pancake, or a piece of paper when it hits the ground at its terminal velocity." Neo said to himself.

He pulled out the flashlight again and he started heading back towards where they had come from. When he got to a dead end, he aimed the flashlight up and he heard that the whistling was starting to get louder and louder, "Whatever it is sounds like it's falling very fast, so it must be something very big." Neo said to himself.

He sort of started waving the flashlight back and forth after pointing it up for a short while. He then saw two lights faintly, and they started flashing between on and off. He wasn't really thinking about how the lights looked when they flashed until he saw a car just starting to roll forwards, and falling towards his head, "Wha-? ( _Gasps_ ) Oh, shit!" Neo yelled, starting to run out from underneath where the vehicle was going to land.

The car seemed to be following where he moved to, he moved to the left, and the car seemed to "drift" over where he moved to, "This car is like following my movements." Neo said, realizing what kept happening. He finally stopped, and the car stopped "following" where Neo kept moving to. As the car got closer, he could tell that it was falling at 120 mph.

Just a few seconds before the car was about to crush him, Neo quickly dived out of the way to avoid the 2-and-a-half ton object. About 4 seconds after Neo dived out of the way, the car hit the ground with a loud _SMASH!_ and an explosion of car pieces, "Whew. That was a very close one." Neo said, panting heavily after he had just cheated death by about 7 feet.

After Neo had recovered, he took a look at the remains of the car, "Hold on a second. This is Demon! Demon? ( _Turns around to the cave where Q was_ ) I need to get Q to help me flip my car over." Neo said, running back towards Q. When he got to where Q was, Q was against the wall, "I need your help. Demon just fell into the hole and I need to flip him over, but I'll need the assistance of your super strength combined with my strength." Neo said.

Q opened his eyes, "It's about time." he said. He started getting up, but it looked to Neo like Q couldn't because his left leg was heavily injured, "Do you need some help?" Neo asked. "( _Grunts_ ) Yes. You'll have to because my left leg won't heal properly if I use it too much while it's this hurt. It'll heal in about a day. I usually can heal almost all injuries instantaneously, but still, I do heal much faster than a normal dinosaur of my species." Q said, struggling to stand up on his own.

Q put his arm around Neo's shoulder, and Neo did the same back, and he assisted Q to where Demon had landed, "What happened when you realized that something was falling?" Q queried, trying to shorten the walk by having a conversation. "Hmm. At first, I heard the whistling sound that you hear when something falls through the air. Then, I waved my flashlight upwards, and then I saw what I guess were Demon's headlights, which he flashed at me, like a signal. Then I realized that it was a car falling down. I tried to move out from underneath him, but he moved in whichever direction I moved so he was always directly above me. I decided that I would dive out of the way just moments before he was about to crush me. Only a few moments before he hit the ground, I was able to get out of the way. When he hit the ground, he would've either become the thickness of a pancake or a piece of paper or something in-between if he didn't have his virtually indestructible rollcage installed." Neo recalled.

Their conversation ended when they arrived to where Demon was still flipped over, "OK. Q, are you able to push on your own, or do I need to help you keep yourself upright?" Neo questioned. Q let go of Neo and hopped over the side of Demon, "I'm able to push on my own. But you should probably stand aside just in case." Q answered.

Neo nodded, "OK. Let's push together in 3... 2... 1... NOW!" Neo yelled. He and Q started pushing, and Demon started turning his wheels left and right. They made a little progress when they flipped Demon onto his right side, but Neo needed a quick breather. After a minute, Neo was ready to push again, "3... 2... 1... again!" Neo said.

They both started pushing again, and they finally flipped Demon onto his wheels, "OK, he's right-side up, but I can't repair his roof." Neo said. Q gave a hidden smile. He walked over to Demon, and Demon positioned himself so he was facing Neo, "Okay, show him." Q said. Demon turned his headlights to high-beams, blinding Neo just for a second.

Neo stared straight at Demon. Demon's left rear wheel was flat but it started to refill with air, his roof started to raise itself upwards, the pieces that had come off of Demon when he came down to Earth started moving towards Demon, as if being moved by ghosts. Demon had three broken lights, but they all came back on one by one.

Next, all the paint chips that had come off started to come back on, and when all the pieces stopped moving towards Demon, he turned his engine on. Neo had a blank expression on his face, until he said, "Uh, is this supposed to be Christine's brother?" Neo joked. Q laughed, but Demon lurched forward toward Neo, "Oh, he doesn't like it when you say the name Christine. And he especially does not like it when you associate him in any way with her." Q informed Neo.

Neo quickly apologized to Demon, "Sorry. I didn't know that." he said. Demon backed off, "Now that we have a car, let's see if we can find a way out of here." Neo said, getting into the driver seat. Q opened the door and sat in the passenger seat, "Um... does it hurt at all to be in that position? I mean, your skeleton is not is not designed to be able to sit straight up like people." Neo asked with concern.

Q looked over to him, "Yes it does hurt, but I can ignore the pain." he said. Neo nodded, "Alright. Let's go, Demon!" Neo said, punching the gas and turning the headlights to high-beams. Demon pulled a Dominic Toretto when Neo hit the gas. Neo accelerated up to 120 and then he told Demon to stay at that speed, "By any chance, do you know where this tunnel leads, Q?" he asked in curiosity.

"I really wish I did, but I don't." Q said, staring straight ahead. After 3 minutes of dead silence passed, Neo went to turn on the radio when Q stopped him, "Don't. I hear something coming from up ahead." Q said, putting his claw on Neo's hand. Neo quickly started listening to in case he could hear the thing, too. He heard nothing.

"What did you hear?" Neo queried. Q didn't say anything. And Neo found the answer to his question when Demon crashed into something big. They both would have flown through the windshield had they not been strapped into their harnesses. After they had gone from 120 mph to zero in less than a second, then they focused their attention on what they had crashed into.

Neo saw that they had crashed into a large animal's leg. Neo unbuckled himself and leaned forward to get a better look at what they had hit. Neo stopped when he felt Demon jostle violently, causing Neo to bounce around while Q was still perfectly in the seat. Something had started to flip them over. Neo didn't have any time to re-buckle himself when he fell onto the roof.

Then, that something had started lifting Demon upwards. When they stopped being lifted up, Neo looked out the windshield and he saw two large, yellow eyes staring at both of them, " **It's me, Slasher. Please flip us over and put us down.** " Q said, seemingly to no one. The dinosaur holding them flipped them over so they were right side up, and then it put them down.

Neo and Q got out, "You know this dino?" Neo asked. Q raised a brow, "You do, too." he replied. Neo then took one more look at the dinosaur, "Wait. This is Grumpy... er... Slasher." Neo said. Q smiled, "Yes, that is correct. He always stays down here." Q said. Neo head snapped to him, "He always is down here? Why didn't you let me know?" Neo asked him.

Q gave a chuckle, "Remember, I can't see as much of the future as you can. Besides, I forgot that he stayed here until about 4 seconds before we... ( _Clears throat_ ) ran... into him." Q said. Neo didn't say anything. Q turned back to Slasher, " **You know these passageways better than anybody. Which way is the fastest route out of here?** " Q said.

Slasher gestured for them to follow him, and then he started running. A full-size T-Rex can run at about 32 mph, which running at that speed wasn't a challenge for Q because he can run at 83 mph with a full healed leg, but he still could run way above 32. Neo... can only run at 12 mph, he had to get into Demon to keep up when Slasher and Q took off sprinting, "It amazes me how some dinosaurs can run at such ludicrous speeds." Neo said out loud after the dinos started disappearing into the darkness of the caves.

Neo flipped on Demon's headlights and then he saw Q up ahead. "Q's leg must have healed enough so he is able to run at the speeds his is." Neo said to himself, seeing Q running almost as if his leg was not injured very badly. Neo accelerated so he was right beside Q, "Now I kind of feel like Owen when he was following the Raptors on the bike in Jurassic World." Neo said to himself.

It was really easy to distinguish Slasher in the dark, even though his skin was nearly as black as the cave walls, but for some reason, it was harder to distinguish Q even though his skin was a burnt-orange color, and he was quite a bit closer to Neo, "Can Q camouflage himself or something? Sometimes it's really hard to see him even when he's right in front of me.

Demon then turned on his radio, " _It's right in front of me._ " he played before Neo quickly hit the button to turn in off. "Abso-fricking-lutely not. I prefer not to hear that voice." Neo said. Neo then pulled out his iPhone when he hit a bump that made the phone fly out of his hand and onto the floor, "Oh. Where did that damn phone go?" Neo said in frustration when he couldn't find the phone.

In the search for his phone, Neo accidently bumped the button to Demon's headlights and in doing so he turned them off. Right when Neo finally got the phone and looked ahead, he then realized that he had turned off the headlights, and he turned them back on. When he did, he didn't see anything, he turned on the high-beams, and Q and Slasher were just gone, "Oh, shit. Demon, where'd they go?" Neo asked.

" _I don't know. I lost them._ " he said through the radio. Neo then got out and started walking back the way they had come. Demon pulled a U-turn and slowly followed behind Neo, "How in the world can they just disappear like that?" Neo asked out loud, careful inspecting the areas that they had just came from.

He took out his flashlight and a magnifying glass so he could see any possible footprints, he saw two sets about 326 feet before the spot when Neo looked back at the road when he had found his phone, and saw that they were gone, "One set obviously belongs of a large T-Rex, and the other to a small dinosaur. The large prints are Slasher's, and the others are Q's." Neo said to himself.

He followed the prints longer until they both just stopped. One foot there were prints, a foot later there were not, "They really did disappear. Oh crap on a crackerjack. Now what do we do? Those two are gone, and we don't know the fastest way out of here. But the way back goes to a dead-end with a virtually endless, and unclimbable way up." Neo said out loud.

Then, he saw a gray object laying just a few hundred feet from where they originally stopped when the others disappeared. Neo went to investigate. It was kind of buried into the dirt so he had to dig a little to get it out. When he finally did get it out, he inspected it very closely, "Well, whaddya know! This is the legendary Nokia 3310. Whoa! It works. The phone looks like it's never been used even once. All of the phone settings are untouched, no contacts, no recent phone calls. ( _Dials the phone's voicemail_ ) Not even a greeting set up." he said, slightly surprised.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Neo looked at the number, he did not recognize it, "I don't think it's a telephony. ( _What he calls a telemarketer_ )" Neo answered it, "Hello?" he said. A distorted voice spoke, "Neo Mickel Gates. I have heard many rumors about you." All of a sudden, Neo felt like he was being watched, "Who is this?" he asked.

"Call me Jason. If you want to get out of these tunnels alive, you'll have to win a game." the voice answered. Neo got a gut feeling when he was instructed to play a game, "A game?" Neo said. The voice chuckled, "Yes. Listen to me very carefully, walk half-a-mile down the tunnel you're currently in, when you do, there is going to be something will be there to assist you in escaping. If your car follows you, someone that you care about will die." Jason said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Let's Play a Game**

Neo glanced at Demon, and then he refocused on the mysterious Jason, "What happens if I decide not to do what you say?" Neo questioned. Jason gave another chuckle, "The penalty for not doing what Jason says is much worse. But I will give you a few words of advice... don't ask questions that you don't want to know the answer to. I assume you don't want to know the answer is for disobeying commands?" he said.

Neo then got a stomach cramp, "Uh, then... forget I asked. What should I look for when I walk half-a-mile forwards?" Neo queried. "Look for a dark gray colored 1993 Chevrolet Caprice. Once you find it, get inside and drive to the last destination that was entered into the GPS. The GPS will be inside the glovebox." Jason responded.

Neo painted a picture to remember, "( _In his head_ ) Dark gray, 1993 Caprice. GPS inside the glovebox. Go to last the destination entered into it. ( _To Simon_ ) What do I do after I find the vehicle, and then go to the previously entered destination?" Neo asked again. All he got was the dial tone, "Well, then. Uh, Demon? You have to stay here. I repeat, you have to stay here. Do NOT attempt to follow me down here. Do you understand?" Neo said to the car.

" _I understand. I will not follow you unless you get into danger._ " Demon answered. "No!" Neo quickly said. "No, Demon. Even if I get into danger, you still must not follow me. I am commanding you to stay here. Actually, no. You should probably find a way to find the gang, and Q. Do that, please. Am I making myself clear to you?" Neo added. Then Demon really understood why Neo was telling him to do this, " _Crystal._ " he replied.

Neo felt confident and he walked back to Demon, and he grabbed and RPG that he put on his back, a Kalaschinokow assault rifle, a G18, and a few C4s. After he had done that, Neo signaled Demon to leave, and Neo began his trek for the Caprice. At first, the walk was really creepy because Neo kept hearing faint roars that sounded like they were in the same tunnel system as him, as well as the constant sound as if something was stalking behind him, not being Demon, "This is the most creeped out that I have ever felt in my entire life." Neo said to no one.

Shortly into his journey, he spotted another grayish-silver object that was also slightly buried into the ground, "Now what is this?" he asked out loud. He crouched down to grab it. It was slightly more difficult to get it out of the ground than the phone, "Come on." Neo said. He started tugging on the object until it came out quite suddenly, "There you go. Now what are you?" Neo asked the object, as if it were to reply back. Upon closer inspection, Neo discovered that this was a Desert Eagle, "Now what would you be doing way down here? Eh, doesn't matter. Wait a second..." Neo thought.

He thought of the FanFiction story, "TLBT: The Gang of Eight," where Q had buried the Desert Eagle that he had found in a cave in the story's 11th chapter. He remembered how Q had told Shorty about the weapon much later in the story's final few chapters, and Q had told Shorty never to tell anybody about it.

 _Back on the surface of the planet:_

Jake and the others were getting very close to the location where he and the others would land, "Guys, we're almost there!" Jake said, slightly eager. Shortfoot seemed to be the only one that heard him because he started to wake up, but everyone else just stayed asleep. They were resting because they had been traveling for quite a while now, "Mm? ( _Yawns_ ) Okay, then." Shortfoot said.

He walked towards Jake when he looked down through the window, and he saw a familiar dinosaur sprinting below them along with a larger carnivore, "Jake? Can you turn Spectre around for a moment? I think I just Q with a large... what do you humans call the biggest carnivore?" Shortfoot began. "A T-Rex." Jake said.

Shortfoot continued, "Yeah. I think that I just saw Q on the ground running with a large T-Rex. I just need to know if it's him." Jake understood. He rotated Spectre around and he asked Shortfoot to point out which dinosaurs he saw. Shortfoot told him the burnt-orange colored one with the all-black T-Rex, "Okay. Let's see 'em." Jake said, getting closer to the two carnivores.

As they got closer in distance to the dinosaurs, Jake also got closer in height, or he went down as he got closer to them. When he got really low to the ground, the dinosaurs turned around to look at them, and they stopped. When they did, Jake went to land Spectre. He landed about 30 feet from the two.

He and Shortfoot approached the two dinosaurs. It was Q and Slasher. Slasher gave a snarl, but Q told him to stand down. Jake and Shortfoot came over, "Where are you two going?" Jake asked. Q gave him a look that told Jake to speak in a different tongue, " _ **Me and Slasher are going back to New York City to get José and Violet back on our side. After the current condition of the world contaminated their minds, I still had enough control of myself as the Indominus to know to start trying to find a way to revert the effects, and get my brother and sister back. And you know that we**_ _ **have found a way.**_ " Q said.

Jake knew what he was talking about. Before he started tagging along with everyone else, and Neo, he was helping Q, who was still an Indominus at that time, find a way to make José and Violet friendly again. By the time Jake joined the gang, him and Q had found a way to inject a gooey substance into an animal and the animal's meat has the substance flowing in the animal's veins in the blood.

They didn't have a name for it, so they just called it, "The Substance". So when the animal was killed, and say... a Raptor started eating the dead animal with The Substance in its blood, its mind would be reset to how it was before it was altered. All that they had to do was to get José and Violet to eat a dinosaur with The Substance in it.

" _ **Do you have a plan to get their attention towards a dead animal?**_ " Jake asked him. Q gave him a nod, " _ **Yes. There is one Parasaur in NYC that has The Substance in it. All you need to do is lure both of them towards the Parasaur while I kill it as my Indominus self. I'm only becoming the Indominus so I won't feel bad about killing an herbivore. Normally, I have always promised to never to kill an herbivore, but the things I would do for family exceed most promises.**_ " Q said.

Jake thought that was a good idea, except for the fact that José and Violet were both _Velociraptors_ , who would easily catch up to him if he were to get them to chase him, " _ **I assume you know a way that I can stay ahead of both of them so they don't eat my face?**_ _" Jake said. Q nodded again, "_ _ **Of course I have. Waiting for you outside of WTC 7 is a light blue Chevrolet K6 Blazer. You will only be able to get inside once José and Violet are chasing you. Once you're inside it, go to the middle of Central Park. Just before you get into Central Park, just make sure they follow you into it, but then make them lose you just a little bit before you get to the Parasaur so they'll give up on trying to find you just as they come across the Parasaur.**_ "he explained. Jake understood what he had in mind, " _ **Got it.**_ " Jake said back.

While they were talking, Shortfoot knew that they were talking, but he couldn't understand what they were talking about. After Q and Jake were finished talking, Q continued sprinting with Slasher, Jake and Shortfoot got back inside Spectre, and Jake started following Q and Slasher back towards New York.

 _Underground:_

After Neo has come across the Desert Eagle, he continued his search for the Caprice, "'Walk half a mile forwards'. Right about now, that seems like a load of crap because I've been walking for 3x longer than specified." Neo thought. He was starting to get bored due to him not finding the specified vehicle for this whole entire time.

Then, he heard a noise coming from up ahead. Neo stopped to listen more closely to the noise, "That noise sounds very familiar." he said. He started walking forwards while still listening to the noise carefully. After a short while, Neo remembered exactly where he had heard this sound before, "I know that sound! It's the ringtone in Jurassic Park 3! There's another phone down here?" Neo said.

After realizing what the sound was, he started running towards the ringing. Finally, he found a Samsung Galaxy Rugby Pro inside of the Caprice that he was supposed to look for, "Hmm. This Caprice is not a 1993, this is a 1985 one. Either way, still a Caprice." Neo said. The phone was the source of the ringing, and there was an incoming call, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm supposed to answer this call?" Neo asked himself.

Neo answered it. It was Jason again, "Neo, you obviously have found the vehicle. Do remember what you have to do next?" he queried. Neo remembered, "Look in the glovebox to find the GPS. After that, go to the last entered destination in it." Neo answered. Jason gave another chuckle, "Good memory." he said.

Then, Neo got the dial tone again, "Normally, I like playing games, but not the you-have-to-play-the-game-and-win-it-or-everyone-you-have-a-relationship-with-is-going-to-die-one-by-one type of game." Neo thought. He got in the Caprice, and he opened the glovebox and started shuffling through it to find the GPS. Eventually he found it.

He plugged it in, "Hmm. Surprising that the cigarette lighter can power a GPS." Neo said, plugging it in. He went to the destination history, and the last destination was New York City, "What? Texas - I assume I'm still in Texas - to New York City? That's going to be near impossible with all the dinosaurs. When I'm low on gasoline, I can't exactly stop at a gas station to fill up, especially if there are any carnivores around them. Even if there aren't, I probably won't be able to power the gas pumps. I'm pretty sure that the electricity to most, if not all gas stations along my journey will not be functional. Oh, well. I have to do it because I don't want to risk any of the gang being killed." Neo said out loud.

He set the GPS to guide him towards the destination. Neo was highly doubtful that the GPS would guide him out of this tunnel system. When the GPS gave him the first direction to go, Neo just sat there, expecting the car to start to drive. It didn't. After a short time, Neo realized that this was a normal vehicle. He had to drive himself to the destination.

He started the car, and he began to follow the GPS' instructions.

 _1 hour later:_

After an hour of driving around the tunnel system, Neo actually saw the light of day up ahead. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen the light in close to 2 weeks, "Finally! I'm about to finally get out of these tunnels! Now, keep following the GPS." Neo said to himself.

 _126 miles away:_

Jake and the others had been following Q and Slasher towards New York for about 3 hours, even though it didn't look like the landscape was changing at all. The landscape looked basically identical, but Jake and Shortfoot knew that Q knew what he was doing, so they just kept following him and Slasher from above.

At this time, the others started slowly waking up one by one, starting with Spike, "Hey. Shortfoot. What's going on? I thought that Jake was heading the other way." he said, confused. Shortfoot caught Spike up to speed, "We were, but then I saw Q along with another carnivore running on the ground in the opposite direction. I had a feeling that it was Q, so I pointed the two out to Jake, and he thought that it couldn't hurt to see if it was Q. Turns out that it was, and he is heading back to... where are we going again, Jake?" Shortfoot said.

"New York City." Jake answered. Shortfoot looked back at Spike, "Q and Slasher are going back to New York City to try and get Violet and José back on our side. We're currently on our way back to New York. Q and Slasher are down on the ground, and we are following them." Shortfoot continued. Spike gave a nod, "All right. That is probably a good idea because coming across José and/or Violet when they are against us is most likely going to end in certain death because they cannot die." Spike agreed.

 _Back with Neo, 6 hours later:_

By this time, Neo was extremely tired, "( _Yawns_ ) I'd better find a safe place to stay for the night before I wrap myself around a tree." he said. He saw a slightly damaged sign advertising a 3-star motel 2 miles ahead, "I guess it's my lucky day, or rather my lucky night." he said.

When he got to the motel, he looked through his night-vision binoculars to see if there were any dinosaurs anywhere nearby that he might need to worry about. After looking in all directions, he saw none, "Thank God. I can get at least a few hours of sleep to continue my journey." Neo said.

All the rooms were empty, and the whole motel was abandoned. The only room that Neo felt was the best was room #13, "Normally, I don't go into place with the number 13, but it's either that room, or risk crashing the car, and maybe even killing myself." Neo said.

He went into room #13 and he crashed into the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. When he woke up the next morning, he took a peek outside to see if there were any dinosaurs now.

Unfortunately, there was. There were 3 Raptors, two _Dakotaraptors_ , and 1 _Velociraptor_. None of them saw him, but they were kind of hovering around his car, making it so he couldn't get past them and into the car, "Damn! How am I supposed to continue my journey when my car is surrounded by dinosaurs that I cannot outrun on foot?" Neo said to himself.

Then, Neo got a feeling in his gut to walk out to the car and let the Raptors see him, "I'm almost certain if I walk out there, the Raptors will kill me. Should I try it or should not? Should I try it or should I not?" Neo repeatedly asked himself.

He didn't have time to make a decision because one of the _Dakotaraptors_ spotted him, gave a screech, alerted the other _Dakotaraptor_ and the _Velociraptor_ , "Oh, no." Neo said.

Neo was frozen in fear. He didn't pull his head back in the door, or close it. He literally just stood there. All three Raptors started coming at him, but then they stopped. They looked upwards slightly, as if there was a strange noise coming from above.

Neo was still standing in the door, wondering what these Raptors were doing and why they were not attacking him. Then, Neo opened the door and he stepped outside. The Raptors refocused on him, and the looks of hunger and killing were not there anymore.

Neo started walking towards the car, and the _Dakotaraptors_ moved out of Neo's way, "That's odd." he thought. He walked towards the driver door. The _Velociraptor_ was standing beside it, but it didn't move.

Neo then did something that he would never do as a test to see how the Raptors might react. He put his hand towards the _Velociraptor_ , which still didn't move. Then, Neo felt his hand come into contact with the Raptor, which still did not do anything.

Then, Neo started gently pushing the Raptor back. Surprisingly, the Raptor still did not attack him. It didn't even resist Neo pushing it. Then, the Raptor took a few steps backwards.

Then, Neo got inside and stuck the keys in the ignition. The Raptors still didn't do anything, except for the _Velociraptor_ looking at him. Neo started the engine, put it into reverse, and started backing out of the motel parking lot.

The only thing any of the Raptors did while he was backing out was turn their bodies towards him, but they just stood there. When Neo put the car into drive, he punched it.

After the car was out of sight, the Raptors continued what they were doing previously. When he got a safe enough distance from the motel, and Raptors, he breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew. That could have ended very, very badly. But, why did the Raptors start coming at me, and then they stopped? Raptors DEFINITELY don't behave like that. I guess it doesn't matter now. I'm alive, away from those Raptors, and continuing towards New York." Neo said.

He looked at the GPS, which had already set the destination, to see what state he currently was in. He zoomed the map out a little, and he saw that he was now in South Carolina, "That's odd. I'm pretty sure that I couldn't have gone from Texas to South Carolina in 6 hours. Oh, well. The closer I am to New York, the better." he said.

 _With the others:_

After following Q from the sky for many hours on end, a dense fog had formed. Through the fog, Jake just barely saw that Q and Slasher were beginning to slow down. Jake started to pull back on the stick to bring Spectre to a hover above the two dinosaurs.

Jake then landed next to them, and got out and went over to them, "What is it, Q?" Jake asked. Q and Slasher were just staring ahead into the fog, "Look." was all Q said.

Jake looked where Q and Slasher were looking, and they vaguely saw a figure in the distance, walking around. At first, Jake assumed that it was just a normal dinosaur, until he saw the size of it, "That is way too big to be a Giga. No land dinosaur is bigger than the _Gigantonosaurus_ except… Oh, no." Jake said.

Q was thinking the same thing, and he gave a nod, still staring at the dinosaur. Then, they saw that the dinosaur looked in their direction. When that happened, Jake's eyes widened, and he got a knot in his stomach.

Jake started backing away slowly as the dinosaur seemed to be getting closer to them, and a few seconds later, Q and Slasher were doing the same thing. As they were backing away, the dinosaur started moving faster, and the 3 started backing away even faster.

Again, the dinosaur started moving faster, and this time, they all turned around and started running. Then, the dinosaur started running as well. Then, they all started sprinting away.

Then, the dinosaur also went to s sprint, except it might as well have been an earthquake because each step that dinosaur took was the equivalent of a 3-second, 7.8 earthquake.

Jake was only sprinting a few seconds before the dinosaur took a step, shook the ground, and knocked Jake over. He tried getting up, but each time, the dinosaur took another step and knocked Jake over again. Jake looked behind him and saw Q and Slasher still running away, "Wait for me!" he called to him. Neither Q, nor Slasher stopped, "Survival of the fittest!" Q called back.

Jake couldn't believe his ears, Q and Slasher had stayed with Jake this whole time, and then when Jake needs help, and they just left him. He tried getting up one more time, but then the dinosaur was right in front of him.

Jake knew very well who this dinosaur was, "Momma Scarface. I'm so dead." Jake thought. For a moment, Jake thought that she didn't notice him, but then she looked down at him.

She started lowering her head towards him, mouth open, and Jake just put his hands over his head in fear. He was just waiting for her to eat him. Just as Momma Scarface was about to eat Jake, she stopped.

She took a sniff of Jake's scent, and it wasn't the one she was looking for. She closed her mouth, and just looked at Jake, still cowering in fear. Jake was shaking, and he slowly opened one eye to see Momma Scarface staring at him, not eating him.

Then he took both hands off his head, and he stayed on the ground, and he just stared back at her. Jake tried slowly moving to the right, but Momma Scarface gave a soft growl, and Jake stopped.

"She's not eating me, but she doesn't seem to want me to go anywhere." Jake thought, observing her behavior. Jake tried moving slowly to the left, but she did the same thing again, and again, Jake stopped.

Jake then tilted his head to the right, and Momma Scarface mirrored him. He saw this, and he tested that by tilted his head to the left, and again, she mirrored him by tilting her head to the right.

Jake saw her eye, and he looked to the right, away from her eye. Then, she moved her head into his line of sight, sill looking at him, while kind of inspecting him at the same time. Then he looked straight again, and she did, too.

Jake looked to the left, and Momma Scarface moved her head into his line of sight again. When Jake looked straight again, this time he looked upwards, above Momma Scarface.

In response, she lifted her head slightly, and kind of showed off her teeth. Then Jake looked down, and she lowered her head back to where it was before. Then, she and Jake just stared at each other for a short while before Momma Scarface looked behind and to her left to see a Giga chasing after 3 Raptors.

She turned towards the Giga, as if to chase after it, but before she went after it, she turned back towards Jake, as if saying, "I'll see you later." Then, she went after the Giga.

Jake was paralyzed, he couldn't believe that he had just been face-to-face with Momma Scarface, and he didn't end up dead, or in her stomach. Then, Q and Slasher came back, "Jake? Jake! It's me!" Q said, shaking him.

Jake looked over to him, mouth wide open, eyes also wide open, like he'd seen a ghost, "You… would've… let… me… die?" Jake slowly said. Q shook his head, "Of course not! If that was really the case, me or Slasher would've eaten you by now. I was just hiding because she wants me, dead or alive. Redclaw, Screech, Thud, her, and Grim want me because I am their enemy. If she saw me with you, she'd have killed you. Now do you think I'd really want that to happen to you?" Q queried him.

Jake shook his head, "No." he said. Q smiled, "Then we're good. Get in the chopper and I show you the rest of the way." Q said. Jake went back to Spectre, where Shortfoot started asking him questions, "What happened, Jake? Momma Scarface came by us, looked at us, but she didn't kill us. Why?" he asked.

Jake wasn't looking at him, but he still answered, "She didn't want you." Shortfoot looked outside and saw Q and Slasher about to pass by. As they were, Q stopped alongside the helicopter, looked at Shortfoot, and then looked down at something.

Then Q continued running to catch up with Slasher. Shortfoot looked down where Q looked, and Shortfoot saw something on the ground. Shortfoot hopped out and went towards the object. When he looked at it even closer, he saw it was a hand-made necklace, with a dinosaur tooth on it, "( _Gasps_ ) Q's necklace! I found it!" he said eagerly.

Shortfoot grabbed it with his mouth, but when he did, he heard Spectre lifting off. Shortfoot instantly dropped the necklace and started running after the disappearing helicopter, "Wait! Don't forget about me!" he yelled.

Nobody heard him over Spectre's engine. Spectre disappeared into the fog. Shortfoot stopped running, "Oh, no. Now what am I going to do? I don't know any part of this world. How am I going to survive on my own?" Shortfoot asked out loud.

He turned around and saw the necklace on the ground, and he remembered something, " _It will bring you good luck in times of need, and it will bring you safety in times of danger._ "

Q had told him that the first time he had given Littlefoot the necklace right before he and his family had left the valley. Shortfoot rewound that sentence a few more times, "Good luck in times of need. Safety in times of danger. Right now, I need both of those things." Shortfoot said.

He walked back to the necklace, picked it up with his mouth again, and he just started going in the direction that he had seen Jake, Q, and Slasher go in, "Please let this be true." Shortfoot said.

 _Back in the Caprice:_

Neo had been following the GPS for an hour and a half since the Raptors "guarded" his vehicle, "If there's 1 thing I know about all Raptors… is that they never, EVER let a kill they are perfectly capable of get away. That's just not how any Raptor works. Hell, that isn't how ANY carnivores work. They just don't let something they can kill get away, at least not without giving chase at some point." Neo said.

Then, Neo had a feeling that he should turn on the radio, so he did. At first he got nothing but static. Not much of a surprise. But when he got to 90.3, he got something, " _Remaining law enforcement officials are saying that all those remaining in the downtown area, should evacuate immediately by any available means. Details are scarce at this stage. What is known is that a potentially massive ravenous Tyrannosaurus -I am quoting civilian sources here- could rampage through the city. Police have already confirmed that a warning was issued by predatory behavioral scientist, Dexter Klak, who says he saw the dinosaur coming towards the city, and its behaviors indicate that it will kill any people caught in its sight. We're being told to evacuate. This is… it's going to happen._ "

Neo didn't like the sound of that, "Downtown? The downtown of what city?" he asked out loud. He then drove into a small town that looked like dinosaurs hadn't really gone through it, "Hmm. Why does this place look so undamaged? ( _Car beeps_ ) What? ( _Looks at dashboard_ ) Low fuel indicator. I need to find a gas station very soon. A Caprice this old only gets about 12 or 16 miles to the gallon. Need to find a gas station to at least try to fill 'er up." he said.

He drove for a little longer before he saw a Hess gas station, "Well, at least not ALL Hess stations were replaced with Speedway. Gas prices don't really matter in this situation." Neo said, pulling into the parking lot.

He knew enough about gas stations to know how to turn on the pumps himself. He pulled alongside a pump, and he went inside. When he walked through the door, the entire store was empty

All the lights were surprisingly still fully functional. Neo walked to the door that he knew had the switched to turn on the pumps so fuel would run through them, but it seemed to be locked. "Good thing I know how to lockpick." He said to himself. He looked around for a short while until he found 3 keys on the floor, "Maybe one of these keys opens that door." Neo thought.

He walked back to the door and he tried the first key. Didn't work. He tried the second key in the line. Didn't work. He tried the third key, and this time it worked. He slowly opened the door, and he peeked his head inside, "Where's the light switch? Its pitch black in here." he said.

He found the light switch and turned it on. "Now what sneaky, hidden place in this room would the switched for the pumps be located?" he asked out loud. He looked around for the pumps.

Then he spotted them underneath a desk. There were two, actually. Neo was unsure which one controlled the pumps, "One controls the pumps, the other… I don't know." he thought.

He flipped the first switch to on, and he went outside to see if that switch was the one to activate the pumps. He pulled the nozzle off, and he put it into the vehicle's fuel tank.

He pressed the button, nothing happened, "Alright, so it wasn't that switch. I wonder what it did. It looks like the switch didn't do anything. Maybe it's broken. At least I know that the other switch should activate the pumps. Unless it might be broken, too." he said. He was about to go back inside to the other pump, but then he heard a faint roar.

He slowly turned around, and he looked to the east, and he saw a towering Tyrannosaur that was going into what seemed to be a town due to all the screaming from that area, "You've got to be kidding me." he said.

He went back inside, "If she's in town, and I'm at a gas station along the town… Oh, God, I hope she doesn't come this direction. Because she might, I need to fill up quickly, and get out of here!" he said. He went back inside, switched on the pumps, and he went back outside, "Now I can fill 'er up." he said.

When he came back out, he could hear the screams of many people, and the sound of multiple cars being crushed as the T-Rex seemed to be on the main highway, which was where everyone was surely trying to get out on, and was probably jammed up. He saw the T-Rex throw a few people into the air, and then eat them as they fell back down.

At first he was worried, but not too worried. He was pumping the gas while looking at this, "I'm going to get out of here." he said to himself reassuringly. When he said that, she stopped to smell the air. Then, she looked in his direction. He saw her eye, and she also saw him. And when the she started walking straight towards him, he knew that she had seen him, and he may be in trouble, "Why does this always have to happen to me?" he asked himself.

He was 3 quarters done with filling the tank, but Momma Scarface was getting too close for comfort, "Come on! Momma Scarface is coming towards me. ( _Turns key again_ ) Now is the worst time to not start! Come on!" he yelled.

He then heard a crash and he looked in her rearview mirror to see Momma Scarface crush a building with one step. Then, Neo turned the key and tapped the gas pedal, "Come on, come on, come on!" he said.

The car finally started, and the second it did, he heard the roof above the gas pumps being ripped off. He put it into drive and pushed the gas pedal to the floor, but it didn't go all the way to the down for some reason.

He pulled out of the gas station as fast as he could, and Momma Scarface gave a roar, and then she gave chase. Neo looked in the rearview mirror to see that she was slowly gaining on him, "Must go faster." he said. Neo let off the gas pedal and pushed it as hard as he could again, but it still didn't go all the way down, "Come on!" he said.

The radio was still on, and he heard another broadcast, " _Oh my God. Oh, my God. I can see the huge dinosaur. It's taller than the buildings, moving fast. We… we gotta move! It chasing a car! A huge Tyrannosaurus coming down the street. Run! (_ Fades to static, then cuts out _)_ "

Neo turned it off, "I know there's a Tyrannosaurus chasing after a car. It's me!" he yelled at the radio. And he looked up to see that he was accidentally leading the T-Rex deeper into town. There were a lot of people up ahead that started screaming and running away in severe panic.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Narrow Escape**

Momma Scarface was getting closer and closer to the car, and Neo was still trying to get the pedal to go all the way down, "Come on! Let me go full throttle!" he said, frustrated.

Momma Scarface was just out of range to grab the car with her teeth and swallow Neo, and the car whole. Neo then raised his foot as far up as he could, and he basically smashed his foot down on the pedal.

In doing so, he made the pedal go all the way down, "Yes!" Neo said, easing his foot off the pedal. Momma Scarface gave another roar, "Oh right." Neo said, pushing his foot back down on the pedal.

The car accelerated, and she slowly disappeared from his sight. As Jake was disappearing from Momma Scarface's sight, she gave a loud and powerful roar. When he was sure that he was a safe distance away from her, he pulled over and came to stop.

Neo was panting very heavily, "Thank God that I managed to push that pedal down all the way, otherwise I would be dead. Although, why did the pedal not go down all the way in the first place?" Neo asked himself.

He didn't know why, nor did he care. As long as he was still alive, and he could continue towards New York. 

After Jake, Q, and Slasher seemed to forget about me, I just started following the direction in which they went. It was still slightly foggy, but I could see a pretty good distance ahead of me. But I could not see anything familiar ahead.

So far, this whole time, I have been holding Q's necklace in my mouth because I don't have arms like Q, or Jake, so I couldn't put it on. For a while, I felt scared. But when I felt scared, I just remembered what Q had told Littlefoot when me and him were separate, and before Q and his family had originally left the valley, and it gave me the courage to keep going.

It felt like I had been walking for a while now, considering the fact that it was getting dark out. When it was completely dark out, I felt like some other dinosaur was going to kill me while I was sleeping.

I felt safe with Q's necklace, but I didn't feel safe enough to sleep out here. Sure, I've slept outside my entire life, but that within the walls of the Great Valley, not to mention the protection of all the grownups if a Sharptooth, or Sharpteeth found a way into the valley. Never have I ever slept outside of the valley, without any grownups nearby.

I knew I had to sleep sometime, and I was trying to find a place that looked safe, but I couldn't seem to find any so far, but I kept going, anyway. After a lot of forcing myself to stay awake, I thought I saw the Great Valley, so I ran towards it. But I ended up running into a wall of rocks. My eyes just played tricks on me. Unfortunately, running into a wall of rocks didn't make it unstable and possibly fall on top of me, but it did daze me a lot. I tried very hard to stay awake, but my head hurt too much, and I just fell to the ground.

When I woke up the next morning, the 1st thing I noticed was that someone, or something had put Q's necklace around my neck. I didn't know who or what put it on me, but at least it saved me the trouble of carrying it in my mouth, not that it was too much of a burden.

I remember that when I had first opened my eyes, it was very bright, but after my eyes adjusted to the light, I lifted up my head to look around, and the 2nd thing I noticed was that there was a T-Rex far enough in the distance so it didn't see or smell me, but still close enough for me to see it.

I got back onto my feet, and I kept following Q and Slasher's footprints. 

By this time, Ruby had woken up, and she tried to wake up the others, but none of them wanted to. She walked to Jake, "Good morning." Jake said. "( _Yawns_ ) Good morning to you, too. How long have I been asleep?" she asked him.

"About a day and a half. Pretty impressive if you ask me." he replied. Ruby was surprised, "Really?" she queried. Jake gave a nod, "Yeah. And guess what? The others are still sleeping… I think." he said.

Ruby then looked down, and she saw that Q and Slasher were not below them, "Jake? I can't see Q or Slasher on the ground." she pointed out. Jake started looking down at the ground, too.

He didn't see either of them. Then, he saw Slasher looking up at them from the rooftop of Building 7. When Jake saw that Slasher was on top of WTC 7, he slowly looked back ahead of them.

Then, through the fog, the North Tower appeared, and they were heading straight for it. "Shit!" Jake yelled, pulling back on the stick as hard as he could. He just avoided crashing into the North Tower with only 10 feet to spare, "Whoa. That would have been a disaster." he said.

Ruby couldn't argue, "You got that right." she said. Jake looked back towards Building 7. Slasher was still on top, "If he's up there… where is Q?" Ruby said. Jake and her started hearing a banging noise, "I must be hearing things. I can hear a banging sound coming from somewhere." Jake said.

"No. I can hear it, too." Ruby said. Jake looked at her, "Well, at least I know I'm not crazy. Unless we both are." he said. They then heard the sound of breaking glass, he was looking at the North Tower when he heard that sound, and he also saw a window break out, "The Tower. Look at the Tower. There's a broken window." Jake said.

He got a little closer to the window, and he saw that Q was standing there, "There's Q! He's on the 103rd floor. Walking up all those stairs is going to be a big pain in the ass. And I already know that the North Tower's elevators were destroyed. What's the next fastest way to get up there?" he said.

Q then gave Jake a gesture, and Jake knew how he was going to get into where Q was… he had to jump through the broken window, and into the Tower. Jake got out of the pilot seat, opened Spectre's left door, and he held onto the sides as he was preparing to jump.

He looked down, "Long drop, but not that scary." Jake said. Ruby was very surprised that Jake was not afraid of falling at all, "Normally, only Q, José and Violet show that kind of fearlessness." Ruby thought. Spectre's rotors were about 2 feet away from clipping the Tower.

Jake took a deep breath, and he jumped. He didn't quite make it through the window, but he was clinging onto the edge of it, "Close enough." Jake thought. He looked back at Spectre, "Spectre, I need you to just stay and hover right where you are until I tell you to fly." Jake instructed his vehicle.

Spectre started lowering down just a little bit, and Jake started to panic, "Spectre, stop! Move slightly away from the Tower before it starts raining my blood on any creatures down below." Jake yelled.

Spectre moved away from the Tower, and he just stayed there, as Jake had instructed him. While Jake was focusing on that, a remaining piece of glass from the top of the window fell down and landed in his left hand, "Gah!" he yelled.

He, without thinking, took his right hand off of the window to remove the piece of glass. The second that he had taken his hand off the side of the building, he realized that he had made a fatal error, "Oh, hell in a handbasket." he said.

He started to fall down towards the ground. As soon as he vanished from Q's sight, Q ran out of the window, and he started going straight down towards Jake. When he got to him, Q grabbed Jake by his shoulders, and he started lifting him back up towards the floor he was on.

Jake looked down again. He had just fallen from the 103rd story down to the 57th. He looked back up at Q, "Thanks, Q. I owe you, bigtime." he said. Q looked back down at him.

When he did, Jake saw that Q had blood all around his mouth, and he didn't look like what you'd call friendly, "Yes, you do. That being your life." Q said. When he said that, Jake got a cramp in his gut, "Please tell me you aren't serious." Jake said.

Q looked down at him again, "JK. Wouldn't do that." he answered. Jake gave a huge sigh of relief, "Knowing you, I thought you might have been serious about that." he said.

"Now why would I bring you all this way, all that time and effort, just to kill you once you got here? I would never." Q said. He carried Jake back up to the window, and he tossed Jake in.

Jake landed on his feet, and then Q flew inside, "Now that that is taken care of, let's get to the point of why you're here. The reason I chose to meet you up here is because almost no other dinosaur knows how to get in these buildings, but some know how, but none know how to get up to the next floor. But during the time when I was not in control of myself while I was the Indominus, I was wandering around Central Park when I came across Grim there. I immediately went camouflage, and he didn't see me. He appeared to be speaking with a very familiar-looking Carnotaurus. I overheard them saying that he and his 'associate' were going to start combining multiple different carnivores together to make a new hybrid that would hopefully be able to greatly reduce the number of roaming dinosaurs that had broken from his control over them. He and your father had already started combining carnivores, but it was only two at first, and then they moved up to three, then four, and so on and so on. What made this worse was when they started combining the hybrid dinosaurs that they had previously created. And then Grim mentioned me, saying that an Indominusaurus Rex was roaming around the U.S. He, knowing my capabilities, ordered the Carno to tell all carnivores still under his command to keep an eye out for the Indominus, and I quote, 'If you see it, alert me and I will send as many venomous dinosaurs to capture it.' He wanted to send as many dinosaurs that could just knock me out so he could capture me and then, I guess experiment on me. I saw them end their conversation, and they walked in opposite directions. When they were out of sight, I uncamouflauged, and I started to follow Grim. I got distracted when I thought I heard the Carno stalking behind me, which it wasn't, but Grim apparently turned around, and I tripped over him. The SECOND he saw me, he gave a loud roar, and I quickly figured out that he was telling all nearby carnivores that the Indominus had been found, and that they were to all converge on it. Even though I was an Indominus, I panicked and I started running. When I got out of Central Park, I could already see every carnivore was sprinting straight towards me. I had to make some evasive moves. Dodging between buildings. Running through buildings. Running towards the dinosaurs ahead of me, and then jumping straight over them. You name it. After about 2 hours of running and evading all the dinosaurs, they eventually stopped coming for me. Or so I thought. When I first stopped running, I saw no dinosaurs anywhere around me, or in the distance. I didn't think that they would have given up that easily, so I kept running. The second time I stopped, again, there weren't any dinosaurs seeming to be searching for me. I kind of felt safe, but my instincts told me to keep running, so I did. The last time I stopped, I saw the same thing, no pursuing dinosaurs, and this time I felt completely safe. It was beginning to be nighttime, so I laid down to rest. Doing that was a big mistake on my part. I did fall asleep for about an hour before I was suddenly awoken. I felt a stabbing pain in my side. I looked, and I saw that there was a dart in me. At first, I wasn't that worried, until I pulled it out to see that this dart had a special kind of poison, Annuaki poison. That poison knocks virtually all other creatures out with basically just one dart. Pulling it out was another bad idea. The Annuaki poison isn't active unless it's removed from its target. When I did pull it out, I almost immediately started feeling very sleepy, and I then saw the carnivores coming at me from every direction, except upwards. When they got close to me, I jumped up onto the rooftop of the nearest building, and I started rooftop running. As I was, I heard a helicopter approaching me. I turned around to see what it was, and I immediately got a dart in the face. Then, my legs gave out, and my vision started to fade. I heard the helicopter land, and a large group of men got out, including Frank. They had their weapons, I'm assuming they were tranquilizers, aimed at me. I got a good glimpse of the helicopter they used, and it had a logo on the side that I recognized when I flew down to grab you." Q began.

Jake gasped, "Do you mean… Spectre?" he questioned. Q gave a nod, "I'm afraid so. We probably shouldn't worry about that right now, because the gang are in there, and we surely don't want Spectre to know what we know. Besides, what I'm telling you cannot wait. Anyway, after that, I tried to fight my way out of that situation, but I ended up with another dart in my arm. Frank then, walked up to me, and he basically ripped the darts out of me. Needless to say, I didn't have nearly enough strength to keep myself awake. The next day, I think it was the next day, when I woke back up, it looked like I had been put in a cage that seemed to be carved into a dead-end cave, and I saw one of the two guards outside the cage look back at me, and he grabbed his walkie-talkie and I'm pretty sure that he had told Grim that I was awake. Then, Grim was at the front of my cage, along with Frank, and they opened it up and walked into it. I immediately started sprinting towards them, but before I could get to them, something pulled on my neck, and I fell. Grim stayed where he was, and he said to me, 'Don't even try it, Indom. If you dare attempt to attack me again, I may have you fed to the Mosasaurs.' I didn't like the sound of that, so I didn't try it again. I got back up, and I looked down at him, 'Now that you understand what will happen to you if you try that again, let me tell you right now that we will soon release you back into the world, but we must first learn everything that we can about you.' he said. When he did, I lowered my head, and I roared right in his face. For doing that, he slashed my left eye, and until they started experimenting on me, I was blind in my left eye for that time period. After that, I basically gave in and I stopped giving them any sort of resistance. They soon realized by the look in my eye that I wasn't going to resist them again. And apparently, they took advantage of that. Can you image how tempted I was to throw my head back and swallow Frank when he hopped up onto my back and started riding me like a horse? I followed Grim as he was walking me towards their experimentation complex. Once I was inside, I saw to the left and right that there were at least 100 other carnivores locked up in cages. When I was passing by them all, they walked towards the bars of their cages, simply staring at me. I don't know if they stared at me because Frank was riding on my back, or that I was the one and only Indominus Rex. Either way, every cage I passed by just had the carnivore in it staring straight at me. After a while, Grim led me into a chamber of some kind, and Frank kicked my side to get me to stop. I thrashed my head slightly, and he tried to slide down my tail like Fred Flintstone. He cleverly evaded the spikes on my tail, but as he was about to slide off, I thrashed my tail, and he kind of flew off and fell on his face. On the bright side, Grim laughed at that, 'Careful now. Don't just think that this Indom is going to let you do everything that you wish to do with it. This thing may have given in, but that doesn't mean it will be 100% cooperative with you.' he said. Frank got up and he didn't seem very happy, 'When we start experimenting on this thing, I'm going to make it feel some pain.' I heard Frank say under his breath. Then, Grim walked to my feet, and he chained them to the floor. After he had checked, and then double-checked to make sure the chains were properly secured on the ground, and my feet, he and Frank went into another room. I saw them go behind some sort of control panel. I immediately guessed that they were going to begin the experimentation on me. I'll tell you more about the experiments that were done to me a little later. As you obviously know, most of the carnivores that are currently roaming the Earth are basically slaves that are under Grim's control. They do what he wants, when he wants it, and how he wants it, but here's the thing… not all of the carnivores the Grim and your dad brought into this time are under his control. There are a good-sized percentage of them that have broken free from his command. Unfortunately, Grim and your father are fully aware of these dinosaurs, and they have started to kill carnivores that remain under his control, or they may break his control of a carnivore if they get lucky. Now that is definitely a very good thing, and it was… but now Grim and your father have started creating new dinosaurs to kill those dinosaurs that are no longer under his control. They are basically doing the same thing as what the scientists at Jurassic World, you and Wu, did when you created the Indominus, AKA me, except at first, they were mixing two normal carnivores that actually existed in history, for example, the _Gigantonosaurus_ _Rex_. Neo almost got eaten by one when he first arrived in New York. That was the result of a Giga, and a T-Rex being combined. To make it worse, when a mixed dinosaur is created, the original dinosaurs that were used to create it are not fully combined. What they do is find the most useful, and aggressive qualities that they find good to add when they are creating a new dinosaur hybrid. Basically, when they start with two dinosaurs and create a new one, the now have three. Recently, however, they have started mixing more than just two. Despite their efforts, dinosaurs continued to break free of Grim's command, and killed those hybrid dinosaurs, along with even more normal ones. And this has been going on for 3 years, now. And they just started to mix hybrid carnivores with either other hybrid carnivores, more normal ones, or a combination, ultimately making the survival aspect a little more difficult. Some more information about my experimentation. After they had entered their control room, they immediately scanned me a few times. One was just a scan to tell them my skeletal anatomy. Another one being what felt like they were scanning my mind to see what aggressive qualities they could 'copy and paste' into another dinosaur hybrid. There were a couple more, but I couldn't figure out what they scanned. Then after that, Frank went back to the cage hall that we had entered through, and he brought in a _Velociraptor_ into the room. He was pulling it by what looked like a muzzle on its mouth, which was understandable, knowing what a Raptor might try. Throughout the whole entire time from when Grim first saw me as an Indominus, neither of them knew that it was me, and they still do not know it now, unless they stalked us and can somehow hear us from another location. But if they did know that I was the Indominus, they most likely would not have ever released me back into the world to hunt down Neo, which never actually happened. Other than that experiment, the only thing that they did to me was that they enhanced most of my abilities, because they thought that an Indominus would be the best way to kill all other carnivores that had broken free, and kill Neo as easily as a single rocket would kill a medium-sized group of people at once. They thought they were giving me the ability to shapeshift into other dinosaurs, because they wanted me to blend in with you, or any other dinosaur we may befriend, and the gang, and then make the kill when the time was right, but they just made it so I can become every single dinosaur hybrid that they ever created, the _Gigantonosaurus_ _Rex, Yutyrannusaurus Rex_ – you haven't seen one, yet – and they also made it so I could become the dinosaur that was created when they combined my perfect Indominus Rex qualities, and the Raptor's that they thought would create the most aggressive, yet efficient carnivore to ever stalk across the land, the _Indoraptor_." Q explained.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Problems Arise**

Jake knew everything there was to know about all the carnivores, and he knew all of the hybrid dinos, along with their capabilities, but he knew nothing about the _Indoraptor's_ capabilities, so he had to ask, "What capabilities does an _Indoraptor_ possess?"

"What capabilities do we possess? To start off, we have much sharper teeth than my Indominus self, a T-Rex, a Giga, a _Tarbosaurus_ , and basically all other _Tyrannosaurids_ that ever lived. We can run up to 90 miles an hour, very swift. We can camouflage to match our surroundings, like an Indom. Our teeth can easily cut through bones, and it can tear through steel easier than any kind of thermite. We also have been made to be completely unaffected by any sort of bullets. Whether it be incendiary, explosive, hollow point, full metal jacket, or armor piercing rounds, they don't do anything to us. We also have a very high resistance to explosives, such as rockets, grenades, C4, and bombs, but we can be affected by highly powerful explosives, and if you use those powerful explosives on us over and over again, you will be able to kill us. We also do not feel any sort of pain when we are slashed or bitten by any dinosaur, with the exception of a Spino and a SpinoRex, a Giga and a Giga Rex, a Yuti and a Yuti Rex, the Indominus Rex, and of course other _Indoraptors_. Most of the creatures they are creating are some Rex hybrid, and we're affected by them, but not as much as the Indominus, or other _Indoraptors_. An Indominus can't hurt me because I'm the only one. I'm going to say that, and then they're probably going to start making more. Anyway, we possess the ability to hide our thermal signature, block our scents, and many others that would take me another 4 hours to tell you. Needless to say, we _Indoraptors_ are EXTREMELY powerful compared to any other dinosaurs. On the bright side, I can become the _Indoraptor_." Q said.

"What's the dark side?" Jake asked. Q sighed, "On the dark side, they saw us _Indoraptors_ as powerful and dangerous enough creatures that there were 43 of us originally created, myself making 44. For a while, however, we had no allegiance for being the same species, so we started killing each other whenever we came across another. Grim and Frank noticed this, and they altered our thoughts and emotions about other _Indoraptors_ so we wouldn't kill or attack each other whenever we saw another one of ourselves. When we were killing each other, our numbers decreased down to 11 in total, and I make 12." Q answered.

Q then thought of something else that he should let Jake know, "There is one thing that I noticed about Grim while I was in their experimentation complex. When I was walking through the hall of cages, I saw one dinosaur that looked vaguely familiar to me. It turned out that that dinosaur was Silivia, the mother T-Rex from the 3rd Ice Age. She said to me, through her cage, ' **Look at his mouth.** " So I did, and he glimpsed at me, and then he started staring at me. I saw a distinct scar right above his mouth, and underneath that scar was a gap where a tooth should have been. I asked him what had happened, which this time was the only time that I spoke while I wasn't controlling myself as an Indominus, but of course, I remember it. When I asked him in _Baryonyx_ what had happened to his tooth, this is what he said, ' **Not only are you one of the very few that have asked what had happened to it, but I can already tell that you care about what happened, and that would make you the first to ever care. It all started about 9 years ago, when I was still just a normal** _ **Baryonyx**_ **, and I saw this little weasel that was wandering around in the darkness. I thought that he would have been an easy kill, even if he might have been a snack to me. I started stalking behind him, waiting for the right moment to get him. I did my best to make sure that he didn't see me, and he didn't. But when I was getting closer, I lost sight of him. Then I had to rely on following his scent. When I saw him again, he was quite a distance ahead of me, and I had to speed up to catch him. Apparently, he did know that I was stalking him, and he set a trap for me. He set up a very strong tripwire. He turned around and started running once he saw me. Then, I tripped over his trap, and he escaped. I wasn't that angry about it, at that moment. The next time I came across that same weasel was 7 months later, while I was halfway finished eating a** _ **Carnotaurus**_ **during the night. I recognized the weasel's scent, and I saw that he was the same one that had gotten away from me 7 months earlier. I thought to go after him again just because I didn't think that he'd remember me. And I can't tell you how wrong I was. He started walking, and I stayed a bit further away than I had previously, just to make sure that he didn't see me again. Then, he found out that I was stalking him again, probably because my eyes glow at night, but I didn't know that as of then. He started sprinting away from me. So I started running after him, but I was not sprinting, yet. The one downside of him being as small as he was was that he could go into places that I could not fit in. He set another trap for me, only this time, he wasn't going to run away. When I got to an unusually open area, I stopped to look around, and that's when he swung from a tree with a very, very long vine, and he wrapped it around my mouth, I'm assuming so I wouldn't try to eat him. Then, he disappeared again, and I tried to remove the vine from my mouth, but whatever kind of vines these were, I couldn't get them off, and I couldn't break them, either. He then swung from another tree and he started wrapping another long vine around my arms, and I tried to swipe at him, but he just jumped over my arms over and over until I couldn't move my arms anymore. And then, he dropped to the ground and found more vines that he had begun to wrap around my legs. That time, I kicked my foot outwards before he wrapped it around me too much, and I felt him run into my foot before he could stop. When I did that, he got scared, and this time he ran away in panic. I couldn't chase him because I had to get the vines off of me. I had to bring my head down to my claws so I could hopefully cut at least a few of them so I could just break out like I always should have been able to do if these were normal vines. I managed to cut it enough where I could break it with force. After my mouth was free, I started biting the vine on my arms, and I eventually broke through that, too. After I had freed myself, I made it my life goal to kill that weasel if I ever saw him again. I definitely would see him again. Another 3 months passed by before I saw that little weasel, except he kind of came to me. It was another night, except this time, I was sleeping, and there was a thunderstorm when this happened. I was just sleeping out in the open, because for those 3 months, I had gained a reputation for being a killing machine, so no other carnivores dared to mess with me. But while I was sleeping, I suddenly got a feeling that something was nearby me in the real world, and I woke up. When I opened my eyes, on my right, I saw that something was standing right there. I looked down at it, and it was that same little weasel that had evaded me twice before. He obviously was not expecting me to be right there. He gasped, and I slashed him with my right claw. I saw him fly backwards, and skid along the ground on his face. When he got up, he was holding his right eye. I was standing right there, and he started sprinting away, and I ran behind him, knocking down trees along the way. I just caught a glimpse of him climbing up a tree up into the thick fog, but I didn't know which one he had climbed, so I knocked down more just in case he was on one of them. He wasn't on any trees that I knocked over. I poked my head up through the fog, and I saw him standing on the very top of a tree that was basically like giant twig sticking out of the ground. He had a leaf on his right eye, and he was holding a stick in his hands. Like that would do anything against a full-sized** _ **Baryonyx**_ **. I rose up through the fog, and for some reason, the fog stayed on me like an aura. He slowly turned around to me, and I started opening my mouth, and then I ate him. I thought I ate him, anyway. I felt him poking the inside of my throat, trying to activate my gag reflex, and I hate to say that it was working. I tried not to puke him back up after all that he had put me through, and I started trying to swallow him again, but I could feel him continuously trying to fight back. I kept swallowing, and then I felt him grab my uvula. He started swinging back and forth on it. I was wondering what he was trying to do. And when I felt my uvula getting ready to snap forward, I realized that he was going to try and slingshot out of my mouth, so I started to close it. My mouth was almost fully closed, and I thought that he wouldn't get out, but then I felt this immediate stabbing pain in my upper jaw, and I saw my tooth flying out for a second, along with the weasel flying away at high speed, before I roared in pain. When that happened, I cannot tell you HOW furious I was that weasel had escaped again, not to mention I ate him, and he STILL escaped me. After that, I focused every piece of my mind on that weasel, and tearing his head off! Anyway, after he did that, I did not even have the thought to not kill him. The first time, I thought that it was just some quick thinking done by him. By now, though, I realized that he was a serious problem that immediately need to be taken care of. I was relentless to absolutely murder that weasel! But after him escaping yet again, I started taking every single possible opportunity to kill him that I found, even though I was so close to getting him almost each time, he still found a clever way to escape. 2 years ended up passing by. The next time I saw him, was after I had the same exact feeling that I did when he was standing right next to my head, and I woke up again. I saw him standing right there, along with a group of herbivores behind him. He backed up and looked at me, and he said hello to me. I immediately got up out of the cave I was sleeping in, and I gave this group a short look at me before I killed them. I tried to eat a few of them with one bite, but they dodged me. I didn't see the weasel, so I just went for them instead. As I was about to eat them, I heard the weasel call me a colossal fossil. And he asked me if I was looking for something, and he showed me my tooth that he had converted into his own knife. For once, he wanted me to come after him, and you can bet your life I did. I chased after him, and he was struggling a little bit to keep running. I then put my claw on top of him, and my tooth flew out of his hand, and into the ground. I thought that I had finally killed him. That was what I was thinking until pop went the weasel. He got out from under my claw, he grabbed my tooth, and he tried to get away again. There was absolutely no way that I was going to let him escape again. I smashed my tail on the ground just behind him, and he went flying straight up. I opened my mouth again, and I was ready to swallow him, and not let him escape this time. However, just as I was about to eat him, the sabertooth grabbed him, and got the weasel and himself out of the way. I hissed at the tiger, because now I had beef with him, too. Then the weasel made these annoying moths fly all around me. And the group I had almost eaten before had come back and were helping the weasel. Some of them were distracting me, while the rest, including the weasel, were wrapping vines around me again. They were tying me up, I was trying to fight back, but they kept avoiding my attacks each time. They tied up my mouth, my arms, and they unfortunately got my legs this time, too. They pulled tight, I couldn't move my arms, open my mouth, and I tried to walk, but I tripped over more of their vines. I fell down, and I kind of lost the strength to try and get up, at that moment, anyway. I felt the weasel tap right where he knocked my tooth out, and he said better luck to me. Then he said that these vines weren't going to hold me long. I felt a little strength come back, but not enough to break free. Then they started running away. And one of them was lacking behind a little, and he tripped over, and broke the vine that they had tied to a rock to trip me. When I heard the sound of the vine break, and the creature slide right next to me, I felt a surge of strength come back, and I opened my eyes, saw that the sloth was there, and I got up and I started to break free of the vines. After I managed to break all of the vines, I only saw the sloth at that moment, so I went for him. But JUST as I was about to eat the sloth, a T-Rex came and rammed into me, and she started pushing me away from them all. I tried to bite her, but she just avoided my bite. She kept on pushing me until she finally shoved me into a rock that happened to be on the edge of a cliff. She stopped walking when she shoved me, and the rock started falling backwards, and it went over the cliff, along with me due to the fact that I was leaning against it. I tried to force myself back up, but I was unable to do so. I fell down and down, until I hit the bottom, which thankfully didn't kill me, but it did knock me unconscious.** ' If you've seen Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, you would know now that Grim is Rudy. His real name is Grim, it's just that Buck always called him Rudy. He came back, and he had captured Silivia, and I'm assuming that her mind has been corrupted. Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko have probably suffered the same fate. Oh, now that I think of it, you know Gavin and Gertie? Their minds were definitely corrupted, but I believe that they broke out from Grim's control, but that doesn't mean they'll be completely friendly. I know that Roger definitely is not corrupted. Not only is he immune to the mind corruption, but he had no choice but to leave his father and his sister, or they'd kill him because they could tell whether he was under Grim's control or not." Q added.

Jake's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he heard that, "Being as that is true, that makes our situation 100 times worse. If there's one thing that I know about Barys is that they are the second most aggressive one, in this timeline, the only 2 dinosaurs sharing the 2nd highest place on the dinosaur food chain of this time, just below the _Baryonyx_ , are the Giga, and the Indominus Rex. Another thing that is more of a serious issue is that there is only one _Baryonyx_ in this time, and know I know who it is." he said.

"Yes. And of all the dinosaurs to be, it has to be the worst possible dinosaur, Grim." Q added. Jake couldn't argue with that. Then, they both heard Ruby call to them, "Guys! What is this on the side of Spectre?" she yelled.

Jake and both looked over, and they remembered that logo, and they needed to find a way to get the gang of out Spectre before he turned against them, if he wasn't already, "How are we going to get them out of there without alerting Spectre that we know what he doesn't want us to know?" Jake asked.

Q gave a sigh, "I hate to tell you this, but there is no way. He won't let them out, not yet. You might just have to find a way to sabotage him on your own. You'll have to figure out a way to do it where Spectre id disabled, but the gang is all right. You know him well." Q said. Q walked towards the window, and Ruby was about to greet him, but he shot her a look that told her that there was a problem, and she understood. Q gestured towards Spectre's logo, and Ruby realized that something bad was going to happen. Q then jumped off the edge and flew away. Jake walked towards Spectre, and he was busy thinking of ways to sabotage Spectre without hurting the gang inside, he accidentally blurted out, "I'm going to get you guys out of Spectre."

Immediately after he said that, Jake realized that he had just let Spectre know that he knows that he was used to get Q while he was an Indominus, and Spectre started flying away.

Jake saw this and he started sprinting towards the window, and he jumped to try and grab onto Spectre. He almost did, but he grabbed on, and then slipped off. Q was waiting there, and he grabbed Jake's shoulders again, and he gave him a slight boost toward Spectre's leg, and Jake grabbed on.

Spectre then started trying to swing left and right to try and shake Jake off, and he wasn't really succeeding. Q was kind of tailing them, just in case Jake fell. Q didn't dare try and push Spectre out of the sky, he realized that any instances where he engages Spectre would end up with Spectre crashing, and the gang dying on impact.

He had to try something, though. He flew ahead of Spectre, who was still focused on trying to get Jake off. Q turned around, and he started flying straight towards Spectre his full speed.

Spectre, unfortunately, noticed him, and fired his mounted miniguns at him, "Oh, no." Q said, dodging the inaccurate weapons. Spectre noticed that Q was going to fly straight into him, and Spectre needed the gang alive, so he fired a grenade at Q, who didn't see it until it was too late.

He tried to dodge out of the way, but this was a grenade that was heat-seeking, like a missile, but not as nearly as explosive. It hit him on his left wing, and he started falling out of the sky.

The explosion was enough to scare the rest of the gang awake, "Guys! Get up! Spectre's turned on us! He isn't our friend, and Jake is trying to help us. We've got to find a way to help him!" Ruby urged the others.

By this time, Neo was entering the heart of New York City, and he saw a familiar helicopter in the sky, "Oh, its Spectre. But, who's hanging on the side of him? I get the feeling that I should follow him." Neo said, coming to a stop.

He turned around, and almost immediately, something landed on the windshield. "Q!" Neo yelled, slamming on the brakes. He got out and he pulled Q off the windshield.

He doesn't know why, but he checked Q's vital signs, even though Q can't die. He put his fingers to the top of Q's throat. He felt nothing, "I saw an AED in the backseat. Please tell me that this will work." Neo said, pulling out the AED.

He went back to Q, who was still motionless, and he set the voltage pretty low at first, "Clear!" Neo said. Suddenly, Q was up and he slashed his claw over Neo's right eye, "Ow! Q! Stop! It's me, Neo!" Neo said to the attacking dino, while he staggered to the ground.

Q looked over at him, "Sorry. I thought that you were something else." Q apologized. Neo got back up, clutching his eye, "I thought that you were dead for a minute. You had no heartbeat. How do you Illuminations seem like you have died, and then you come back?" Neo asked.

"Oh. Well, when we are heavily injured, we immediately fall unconscious, and our bodies would produce the chemicals that make the smell that would be produced from a dead animal, fooling the creature that had harmed us enough for u to enter this state. Another thing, when we enter this state, our body temperature will also drop to fool the creature even more into thinking that we're dead. Normally, our hearts kept beating, but I guess evolution works faster when it comes to us because our hearts never stopped beating. But now, even though our hearts now will stop beating to fool someone or thing that knows all of our ways of fooling our attackers into thinking we're dead. When our heart stops beating, our brain actually takes over, and acts as the heart, due to us being in an unconscious state." Q explained.

Neo raised a brow, "So, let's say that you still had all of those properties when you enter that unconscious state, but you could die. How would I be able to tell the difference between if you died, or entered that state?" he asked.

"Oh. If we could die, the only way that you'd be able to tell if we are still alive is to see if we're breathing. If we aren't, then that would mean that we actually died. But in all of our history, there have been only 15 deaths, all due to that infection that Pyron had. It is EXTREMELY rare, and it's not contagious to other Illuminations, but it is contagious to those who can die." Q answered.

Then they both heard an explosion, and they looked to Building 7, where Slasher was still on top, and Spectre had fired a missile at him, but he jumped off of the 47-story building, where the missile then went down to try and get to him, but it instead hit the bottom of the building, and the sound of breaking steel was not a good sound to be hearing when you're in the heart of Downtown New York City.

Slasher went running past them, and they looked ahead of them to see that Building 7 was tipping over, towards them! They both started sprinting away from it, and Neo felt the building getting dangerously close behind him, and he dived forwards just as the building hit the ground a few feet behind him, "If there's one good thing about that building tipping over, instead of falling into itself is that there is nowhere near as much dust when it topples over. Had that been one, or both of the Twin Towers, I might've escaped it, however, you would not have." Q said.

Neo got up, and he then realized that the Caprice and the phone were right underneath Building 7, "Well, shit. There goes my ride." Neo said. "Um, Neo? ( _Gestures to his left_ )" Q said.

Neo looked where Q was directing him, and he saw a 2009 Ford Crown Victoria NYPD, "A police car? Perfect!" Neo said. Q glanced at it, then realized that was not what he was gesturing Neo towards. But a car was still useful when your other one had a building fall right on top of it.

Q followed behind when Neo got to the vehicle. But when he got close, he remembered something about emergency vehicles in this time. Emergency vehicles will not let people anywhere near them, let alone touch them.

Neo was trying to open the door, but it was locked. Q saw that the vehicle was parked perfectly in the center of the T-junction ahead. He got a feeling that something wasn't right, and he stood slightly back.

Neo couldn't open the door, so he looked around, and the trunk opened. He went to the back, and in the trunk was what in you'd most likely see in the back of your average police car, and there was a crowbar, too, "How convenient." Neo said, removing the crowbar.

Q picked up another scent in the air, and he looked to the left to see a Raptor hiding, but looking straight at Neo, and then it glanced, and then looked at him, but it looked at him with fear, so it looked back at Neo.

Neo went back to the window, crowbar in hand, and one hit was all it took. When he did break the window, the alarm went off, and he didn't think that it was much of an issue, but Q did when he saw the Raptor start running towards Neo.

Neo didn't notice the Raptor, due to it being completely silent, minus its footsteps. Neo heard the footsteps, but he heard the Raptor screech when it was just next to him, and it scratched him across the same eye that Q had accidentally got earlier, except this one was on purpose.

When he heard the screech, he turned towards the Raptor, thus giving it the perfect chance to get his right eye again, and when it did scratch him, it knocked Neo onto his back, and unconscious.

When it knocked him out, it stopped, looked at Q, and Q did his thing with his eyes, and he scared the Raptor off. Once the Raptor was gone, Q made sure that there weren't any other dinosaurs nearby. There wasn't anything that he couldn't handle.

He rushed over to Neo, and he saw that there was something more in that cut than just blood. When he went to Neo, the police car fixed its window, and it drove off. Q then got a feeling that there were a large group or carnivores coming towards him.

He was right, and this group happened to be consisting of a few Gigas, and their hybrid counterparts, "Need to get out of here." Q thought. He looked at his wing, "Don't have any other option. Please don't give out." Q said to himself.

He lifted off the ground, and he picked Neo up by his shoulders, and he started to fly away. The normal Gigas weren't going to be a problem, but the Giga Rexes are twice as big as the normal Gigas.

While Q was able to fly with Neo, it was a struggle to gain altitude with him. He was gaining altitude, but it wasn't very quickly, "I need to get higher before those Giga Rexes eat Neo's face off." Q said, still struggling to get higher.

The Giga Rexes were getting dangerously close to Q, who had gotten higher than the normal Gigas could reach, or jump, but he still wasn't anywhere close to being high enough to avoid the G-Rexes bite range, let alone their jumping height.

Unfortunately, the group had reached Q, and the Gigas were jumping, but they couldn't reach him. For some reason, the G-Rexes were just standing there, staring at them. Q thought that he might have been able to get away if the G-Rexes just stood there like they were, but one of them took one swipe, and it knocked Neo out of Q's claws, "No!" he thought.

When Neo was knocked out of Q's grasp, he was as high in the air as WTC 7 is tall, and that distance of a fall would kill Neo if something wasn't done, "Got to save him!" Q thought.

He went down, but a Giga grabbed him by the wing with its teeth, "Probably should've expected that." Q said. Then, a G-Rex caught Neo on its back. Then it turned around and made Neo slide down its back, and onto the ground.

When Neo was safely on the ground, the Giga still holding Q threw him onto the ground, " **Look! It's that dinosaur that is Grim's arch enemy. Grim gave us orders that if we ever saw him, to kill him!** " a Giga said.

" **Good luck with that. You'll die of old age before you'll even realize that there's no way to kill me.** " Q said back to the Giga. They all looked down at him, " **Is that so? There is one thing that will kill all living creatures.** " A Giga Rex said.

Then, Q saw the Giga Rex's head coming straight at him, mouth open, " **Go ahead, and eat me. See what happens.** " Q said a few moments before the Giga Rex had him in its mouth.

Q wasn't surprised. He looked around at the inside of the Giga Rex's mouth, which was still open, " **Why isn't he trying to escape?** " another Giga said. All the Gigas and G-Rexes were staring at the G-Rex with Q as if this was like a show for them. Never had they seen a creature that was about to be eaten not try to get out of the mouth of the Giga or G-Rex that was about to eat it.

All Q did was walk over to one of the teeth, and he gave it a swift kick, and he knocked it out, causing the dino to roar in pain. Immediately after Q kicked out the tooth, the G-Rex's gum started bleeding quite heavily.

Then, it threw its head up in the air, and Q slid down his throat. Q eventually landed in the stomach, "These wild dino hybrids never learn." Q said. He made his eyes glow so he could see, and this particular G-Rex had eaten an adolescent T-Rex, a _Pteranodon_ , a _Velociraptor_ , which was dead, and it had eaten a Quetzal, which had also died.

The Rex and the _Pteranodon_ hadn't died, and they didn't attack each other, even though one was carnivorous, and the other being carnivorous, too. They both looked up towards Q's red eyes, " _Look, a new guest._ " the _Pteranodon_ said to the Rex, who was still staring at Q.

Q walked up to them, and he thought that he recognized the Rex, but he soon realized that this wasn't the one he was thinking of. " **I see you two have suffered the same result of this Giga Rex,** " Q said to the two.

The Rex lowered its head to his level, " **Indeed, we have. That Raptor over there killed the Quetzal, and I had to kill it before it tried to kill us. I won't kill you because you definitely are an apex or alpha predator. You have it written all over you, and it's in your scent.** " the Rex said.

Q looked around, " **How long have you been in here?** " Q asked. This time, the _Pteranodon_ answered, " **We've been down here for a month, and those two over there only lasted a week or two. There have been many others before us, due to the excessive amount of bones piled up over thataway.** "

" **Hmm. Have you tried to escape, not through the basement?** " Q queried them. The Rex shook his head, " **No. Only Hale can fly, and he's tried multiple times over, and he barely gets back up his throat before he knows, and he starts swallowing, and Hale is basically thrown back down here. Although, maybe you could be of use. Hale's claws have been worn down to the point where they can't even cut through a piece of wood. Your claws are sharper than any other dinosaur I've encountered, apart from that evil** _ **Baryonyx**_ **behind this scheme. Only flying creatures can even get up to the throat.** " he said.

Q raised a brow, " **I doubt it. If a normal Giga doesn't have a gag reflex, cutting the inside of their hybrid counterparts probably won't even affect them.** " he said.

The Rex and Hale gave a sigh, " **If that is the case, then we're never going to get out of here.** " Hale said. Q looked to his left, and he saw an RPG laying there, with a few rockets splayed around it, "This could be useful. I just need to figure out where I'm going to shoot this. I'm pretty sure that one of these isn't going to be powerful enough to blow this thing up, although it would on a normal Giga." Q thought.

He picked up the RPG, and he looked back at where he had come from, " **You two, stay here.** " Q said to them. They believed that he knew what he was doing, so they obeyed.

Q walked back to the bottom of the throat, and he looked up, "If this explodes in his throat, it could be sufficient enough to at least kill him." Q thought. He aimed the RPG up into the throat


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: New Allies, Old Enemies**

Q thought that he might have been able to get away if the G-Rexes just stood there like they were, but one of them took one swipe, and it knocked Neo out of Q's claws, "No!" he thought. When Neo was knocked out of Q's grasp, he was as high in the air as WTC 7 is tall, and that distance of a fall would kill Neo if something wasn't done, "Got to save him!" Q thought.

He went down, but a Giga grabbed him by the wing with its teeth, "Probably should've expected that." Q said. Then, a G-Rex caught Neo on its back. Then it turned around and made Neo slide down its back, and onto the ground. When Neo was safely on the ground, the Giga still holding Q threw him onto the ground, " **Look! It's that dinosaur that is Grim's arch enemy. Grim gave us orders that if we ever saw him, to kill him!** " a Giga said.

" **Good luck with that. You'll die of old age before you'll even realize that there's no way to kill me.** " Q said back to the Giga. They all looked down at him, " **Is that so? There is one thing that will kill all living creatures.** " A Giga Rex said.

Then, Q saw the Giga Rex's head coming straight at him, mouth open, " **Go ahead, and eat me. See what happens.** " Q said a few moments before the Giga Rex had him in its mouth.

Q wasn't surprised. He looked around at the inside of the Giga Rex's mouth, which was still open, " **Why isn't he trying to escape?** " another Giga said. All the Gigas and G-Rexes were staring at the G-Rex with Q as if this was like a show for them. Never had they seen a creature that was about to be eaten not try to get out of the mouth of the Giga or G-Rex that was about to eat it.

All Q did was walk over to one of the teeth, and he gave it a swift kick, and he knocked it out, causing the dino to roar in pain. Immediately after Q kicked out the tooth, the G-Rex's gum started bleeding quite heavily. Then, it threw its head up in the air, and Q slid down his throat. Throughout all of that, he gave no resistance. "These wild dino hybrids never learn." Q said.

After that G-Rex had eaten Q, for now, all of the dinosaurs refocused on the unconscious Neo, " **Is this the human that the** _ **Baryonyx**_ **wanted?** " a Giga asked another G-Rex.

" **The scent matches what he had described to be the human's scent, and it looks like him. So, yes, this is that human. Now, all we have to do is get him back to him. One of you will have to carry him on your back, and we'll protect you from any others that try to get this human.** " the G-Rex answered.

A black and dark red Giga walked over to Neo, lowered its head, got Neo on its snout, lifted its head upwards, and Neo rolled down onto its back, " **Set a perimeter around Bloodbath.** " the Giga Rex ordered the others.

 _Inside that same Giga Rex:_

After he had been eaten, and landed in the stomach of this Giga Rex, he made his eyes glow so he could see, and this particular G-Rex had eaten an adolescent T-Rex, a _Pteranodon_ , a _Velociraptor_ , which was dead, and it had eaten a Quetzal, which had also died.

The Rex and the _Pteranodon_ hadn't died, and they didn't attack each other, even though one was carnivorous, and the other was carnivorous, too. They both looked up towards Q's red eyes, " _Look, a new guest._ " the _Pteranodon_ said to the Rex, who was still staring at Q.

Q walked up to them, and he thought that he recognized the Rex, but he soon realized that this wasn't the one he was thinking of. " **I see you two have suffered the same result of this Giga Rex.** " Q said to the two.

The Rex lowered its head to his level, " **Indeed, we have. That Raptor over there killed the Quetzal, and I had to kill it before it tried to kill us. I won't kill you because you definitely are an apex or an alpha predator. You have it written all over you, and it's in your scent.** " the Rex said.

Q looked around, " **How long have you been in here?** " Q asked. This time, the _Pteranodon_ answered, " **We've been down here for a month, and those two over there only lasted a week or two. There have been many others before us, due to the excessive amount of bones piled up over thataway.** "

" **Hmm. Have you tried to escape, not through the basement?** " Q queried them. The Rex shook his head, " **No. Only Hale can fly, and he's tried multiple times over, and he barely gets back up the throat before he knows, and he starts swallowing, and Hale is basically thrown back down here. Although, maybe you could be of use. Hale's claws have been worn down to the point where they can't even cut through a piece of wood. Your claws are sharper than any other dinosaur I've encountered, apart from that evil** _ **Baryonyx**_ **behind this whole hybrid scheme. Only flying creatures can even get up to the throat, and you can use your claws to cut the inside of this Giga Rex's throat and maybe get him to puke us all out.** " he said.

Q raised a brow, " **I doubt it. If a normal Giga doesn't have a gag reflex, cutting the inside of the throats of their hybrid counterparts won't do anything.** " he said.

The Rex and Hale gave a sigh, " **If that is the case, then we're never going to get out of here.** " Hale said. Q looked to his left, and he saw an RPG laying there, with a few rockets splayed around it, "This could be useful. I just need to figure out where I'm going to shoot this. I'm pretty sure that one of these isn't going to be powerful enough to blow this dino completely thing up, although it would on a normal Giga. Oh, wait. These rockets are remotely detonated so that over there must be the detonator." Q thought.

He picked up the RPG, and he looked back at where he had come from, " **You two, stay here.** " Q said to them. They believed that he knew what he was doing, so they obeyed.

Q walked back to the bottom of the throat, and he looked up, "If this explodes in his throat, it could be sufficient enough to at least make him bleed out." Q thought. He aimed the RPG up into the throat, and he fired it.

The rocket went up, and it went through the throat, and he could tell that it was still going, quite surprisingly. He then felt the Giga stop running, and Q pressed the button on the detonator.

He heard a very muffled explosion, and he felt that the Giga was tipping over, "Timber!" he yelled. He heard the Giga fall onto its side, and the "entrance" to the throat went from above him, to his right, and he could easily climb into it if needed, but he could fly, kind of.

All of a sudden, blood started gushing out from the throat, " **I warned you.** " Q said out loud. He went back to Hale and the Rex, " **Well, it's safe to say he's dead.** " Q said to them.

The Rex had fallen over, but he was struggling to get back up, so Q assisted him, " **It definitely wasn't a mistake to not kill you. Me and Hale owe you.** " the Rex replied. Hale landed next to them, " **You got that right, Dagger.** " Hale said.

" **You don't owe me anything.** " Q said. Dagger shook his head, " **No, we really do. We were eventually going to die after a while, but then you saved us from that happening. We are in your debt.** " he insisted.

Q gave a shrug, " **Okay.** ( _To himself_ ) **More dinos fighting on our side, against Grim is very, very good.** " Q said. They all went towards the throat, which still had some blood flowing out of it, and they started going back up it.

They eventually came to an opening that was not the G-Rexes mouth, the rocket had completely blown up this part of its throat, and it was bleeding out, " **You really did a number on him.** " Hale commented.

Q gave a snort, " **Yep. No way he's living through this.** " he answered. They left through the hole in the throat, and all around them was the other Giga, and Giga Rexes, who got scared when they saw Q emerge from the hole, " **It's that dino again! He really CAN'T be killed! Run!** " the Giga carrying Neo on its back said. That Giga dropped Neo onto the ground, and it started backing away. The others were backing away from Q as he walked towards them. When he was right in front of them, he made his eyes glow, and he gave a snarl.

When he did that, all the other Gigas and G-Rexes took off running in all directions. The Giga that was carrying Neo ran into the side of a building, and he fell. Q looked at him, " **I'll be right back.** " he said to Hale and Dagger.

Q walked over towards the Giga, and he became his Indominus self. When the Giga looked back to see Q as an Indominus, he couldn't move, He was paralyzed with fear.

Q walked up to him, and he grabbed the Giga by its neck with his teeth, but he didn't bite down, yet, " **Let me make you an offer, Giga. You join and fight alongside my allies, and I don't kill you.** " he said.

The Giga was panicking, and he didn't want to face death, especially to an Indominus Rex, so he caved in, " **OK, OK! I'll fight by your side!** " he said. Q then released him from his jaws, " **Good boy. First off, let's remove those trackers from you.** " he said.

The Giga didn't know what he meant, but he quickly learned. Q took a claw over this Giga's arm and his snout. He cut quite deeply, but two small objects came flying out from where he had cut, along with a bit of blood.

After he had cut out the trackers, he could already see the Giga healing. When he was finished with getting rid of everything that Grim had previously implanted into this Giga, he started walking towards Hale and Dagger.

" **Piece of cake.** " he said once he got back to them. Hale and Dagger were impressed, " **You must be very powerful if you can scare off all of those Gigas and Giga Rexes, let alone convince one to join our side. Any time that I have come across either of them, before this one ate me, they weren't afraid of anything, unless it was the Indominus Rex, which I didn't know you could become.** " Dagger said.

Q didn't know that these dinosaurs were afraid of what he really was, but now he did. Q went over to Neo, picked him up, and hoisted him onto his back, " **Is that a friend of yours?** " Hale asked.

Q gave a nod, " **Yeah. He was cut by a Raptor on his left eye, and there was something in that Raptor's claw that knocked him unconscious, but I think that there is something else going on. The only reason that he even knows about what happened to his world is because of me. He would have never been able to handle the truth if me and/or his brother weren't by his side. Speaking of his brother, he was hanging onto his helicopter that had turned on us when it knew that we knew that it was used to capture me while I was my Indominus self. During that time, I didn't really have much control over myself. I had to disguise myself as what you saw in that G-Rex's stomach.** " Q remembered.

Q then got an idea. He opened his mouth and he went for Dagger's neck. Dagger didn't know whether he should attack him or not. His instincts told him to attack, but he wanted to trust that Q wouldn't kill him, or both of them because he had just saved them. He chose not to attack him, and that was a good choice.

Q had his jaws around Dagger's neck, but he didn't bite into it. He just had his teeth around it. He eventually pulled his head back from Dagger's neck, and he shapeshifted back into himself, and he gave a laugh, " **Now why would I kill you now instead of back in that Giga's stomach? I wouldn't. I was just toying with you there.** " Q said.

Hale started laughing, too. Dagger didn't laugh at first, but then he began to, as well. The Giga didn't really do anything, he just stood there. After that, Slasher came running over to them. Dagger gave a growl, and started running at Slasher, but Q told him to stand down, " **I've known that Rex for quite a while now. He and I are basically like best friends at this point. No offense to you.** " he said.

" **None taken.** " Dagger said. Q then turned to Slasher, " _Hey! Jake is still hanging for his life on the side of Spectre. On the bright side, Spectre is following me around, trying to kill me, with no success. I thought you'd have some…_ ( _Looks and sees Dagger, and the Giga_ ) _ideas on what to do. Who are they?_ " Slasher asked.

Q glanced back at them, " _That is Hale, that is Dagger, and I don't know this Giga's name right now. Neo got knocked out by a Raptor, a group of Gigas, which that one was a part of, and Giga Rexes ambushed us, one of the G-Rexes ate me, and I allowed it to do so, and I met these two when I went into the Gigas stomach. I found a remotely detonated rocket launcher, and as you might be able to tell, I blew this throat out. And I convinced that Giga to join our side. Wait… did you say that Spectre is following you?_ " Q said.

As if to answer his question, he saw Spectre appear, and he started firing his normal miniguns at them, " **Get behind something!** _Find a way to divert Spectre's attention while I get the others, or at least Jake to safety. Try not to be killed._ " Q said to the four dinosaurs.

Q placed Neo on the ground, and he took to the skies. He felt that his wing was healed enough to carry Jake, but it wasn't completely healed yet. Spectre aimed at him, and Q could fell that he was about to fire, and he just trusted that Slasher was going to do something to distract him.

He did, Slasher had grabbed an unsuspecting Raptor, and he hurled it into Spectre with a lot of force. He aimed the Raptor right at Spectre's tail rotor. The Raptor got mostly blended, but something got caught, and Spectre started spinning out of control, "Now's my chance." Q thought.

He started going downwards with Spectre, and he was getting close to the door, and then he latched onto Spectre's side. The others saw him. Cera was about to yell out Q's name, but he put his claw on her mouth, "Shhhh! He doesn't know I'm here, yet. Do you want to get out of here dead or alive? Personally, I'd prefer you all alive…" Q said.

When he said that, Jake called to him, "Q! A little help, please!" When that happened, somehow, Spectre found a way to stop spinning, and Q then had a problem.

Spectre had done something to his frame. Whatever he had done, for some reason, Q couldn't get his claws out, "Uh-oh. ( _Grunts_ ) No! **I… help! I can't get… my… claws out from Spectre!** " he yelled.

When he called for help, something happened within the Giga's mind that seemed to really change him, " **I've got to help him! I don't know why, but I just have a feeling that I need to help him.** " the Giga thought. He started running after Spectre, thinking of a way that he could help Q out, literally.

The Giga saw a building that was tall enough where he could jump up there, but not too tall, and the building was high enough where he could surely do something to Spectre.

He started sprinting at the building, and he jumped up, and he had to pull himself up and onto the roof. Once he was up there, Q saw him, and he realized what this Giga was going to do, "Guys! You see those sticks right there? Move them in all different directions to try and manipulate Spectre's flight path so I can get you out of here." Q instructed them.

They saw the joysticks, and they did what Q had told them to do, the moved them left, right, forwards and back. Spectre tried to resist them trying to sabotage him, but it wasn't really working.

He started spinning again when Cera rammed into one of the joysticks, and it jammed, and Spike was standing on the rudder pedals. This time, Spectre could not recover. His tail rotor eventually blew up, but it still stayed attached, and then he REALLY started to lose control without a functional tail rotor. On the bright side, Q managed to get one of his hands free, "If I have at least one hand… ( _Looks down to see the Giga standing below him_ ) I can toss them down to him! **Hey! Giga! I'm throwing some friendlies down to you. Catch them, and place them down next to you. When I have all of them out, I'll give you a signal to grab Spectre and thrown him down if you can.** " Q said.

Then he looked back at the gang, "Okay, guys. I'm going to toss you all down to that carnivore down there. Now don't worry, he is friendly. I convinced him to join us, he's on our side. He's going to catch you, and put you all down next to him. Then, I'm going to give him a signal to destroy this retched helicopter. Ducky, you first." Q instructed them.

He held out his hand, and she walked into it, " **Giga! Got a small one coming down! Catch her on your back!** " Q yelled down to the Giga. The Giga got ready, and Q pulled Ducky through the door, he tossed her towards the Giga, " **Down she comes, Giga!** " Q informed him.

The Giga saw Ducky, and he walked under where she would land, and he jumped up, and she gently landed on his back, "Thank you." she said. The Giga lowered down so she could get off.

Then, he prepared for the next one, that being Spike, "Come on, Spikey Boy." Q said. Q called Spike that quite often when Ducky wasn't around, which was quite rare, and Spike never minded.

Q managed to free his other hand, and he grabbed Spike, " **Another one coming down!** " Q called. He tossed Spike at the Giga, and the Giga did the same thing with Spike as he did Ducky.

Petrie just flew down there, so Q went for Shortfoot, only to realize that he was not there, "Oh, no. Uh… Ruby!" Q said. Ruby took his hand, and he pulled her out. She looked down at the Giga, "I don't know if I can do this!" she said.

Q looked down at her, "Yes you can. It's life or death right now. **Giga! One more!** " Q yelled. The Giga caught Ruby with his hand, this time, and he placed her on the ground.

Then, Q went to grab Cera, but Spectre closed his door, and Q's hand almost got caught in it. Q punched as hard as he could on the glass, but it wasn't glass, "Ow! What the? Transparent aluminum! ( _Looks and sees Jake still hanging onto the side_ ) Jake, I toss you down next." Q began to say before something jolted Spectre, and his left foot dislodged from Spectre's body

" **No!** " Q yelled. The Giga thought that Neo said "now," so he jumped and grabbed Spectre's leg, and he thrashed the helicopter around, and Q's other foot dislodged from Spectre's body, too. When the Giga saw that, he saw a perfectly placed building where he could throw Spectre into. When he started moving his head back, Q realized that the Giga was going to throw down Spectre, with Cera still inside.

The Giga started throwing Spectre into the building, " **No! Stop!** " he yelled, but it was too late. When Q yelled, the Giga had just thrown Spectre away. Q stood up, but Spectre had already crashed into the building, breaking into pieces, and his main body caught fire on top, and would explode at any minute.

He flew over to the crash site, and he pulled the door as hard as he could, eventually ripping it off. He quickly looked around, and he saw Cera laying there, with a small metal beam through her chest, "NO!" he yelled.

He grabbed Cera, and he flew back onto the rooftop, where everyone crowded around Cera, "Is she dead?!" Spike asked. Q felt for a pulse. She was still alive, but she had a very high possibility of bleeding out. She slowly opened her eyes, "What… happened?" she said weakly.

Q had her head in his hands, he tried to say something, but he couldn't formulate it into words, so he just stayed silent. He wanted to pull out the beam, but it would for sure kill her. She had lost too much blood already. Q could do nothing else to help his friend.

He placed her head down on the ground, and he walked back towards the others, "Well? Is she going to be okay?" Spike asked again. Q just looked at him, and he was about to tell them the bad news, but he couldn't, and then he just flew away, "That's not a good sign." Ruby said.

By now, Shortfoot had just entered New York, "Phew. I made it. Now all I have to do is find the others and Q. How hard can that be?" Shortfoot asked out loud. Little did he know that something, or someone, was stalking him, "It shall be very difficult." a very familiar _Baryonyx_ said quietly.

Then, his necklace started feeling like it had a heartbeat, "That's strange. Wait a second." Shortfoot said. He slowly turned around, and he got a gut feeling that there was definitely something carnivorous moving throughout these streets, stalking after him, " _Engage defense mode_." he heard a voice say to him.

He didn't have a clue what defense mode was, "Okay, mystery voice. How do I engage this… defense mode?" Shortfoot asked in his thoughts. " _Imagine being stronger and tougher than you are now._ " the voice answered.

"OK. Well, if it's that easy." Shortfoot said to himself. The only thought that came to him about being stronger and tougher than his current state was being fully grown, so he thought of that. When he did, this Tek armor emerged from underneath his skin, and it basically covered his whole entire body, glowing slightly purple.

Spikes also emerged from his back, with Tek armor on them as well. He got small claws on all of his feet, short enough to impale small to medium-small sized creatures.

He also grew from a juvenile Longneck's size to more of an early adolescent Longneck's size, and something went over his left eye, and he saw all sorts of dinosaurs through it because this was a thermal vision scope, "Whoa. This is defense mode? Wow. I look like I could be a killing machine if I was a carnivore.

When Grim saw this, he didn't know what to think, except for, "I need to get that on all of my other dinosaurs." Shortfoot then got the feeling back that there was something stalking him, so he looked all around.

When he looked in Grim's direction, he saw him due to his body heat, "There you are, whatever you are. Hmm. Normally, I'd run away from any carnivore, but with this defense mode, I think I can actually take care of this carnivore myself." Shortfoot said to himself.

He started walking in Grim's direction. When Grim noticed this, he realized that he might take a few bad hits if he and Shortfoot were to fight each other while Shortfoot had this armor on.

As much as Grim wanted to fight Shortfoot and get that armor somehow, he also did not want to because Shortfoot might be able to do some moderate damage to him if he engaged him.

He didn't have any time to decide what he should do because Shortfoot saw him, "It's you! You're Grim!" Shortfoot said in surprise. Grim left where he was hiding, and he walked until he was perfectly straight ahead of Shortfoot, and they were almost the exact same distance away from each other, "Yes, it is me. I can clearly see that you have had a few… upgrades, since the last time I saw you." Grim responded.

Shortfoot doesn't know why, but he got a sudden urge to kill Grim, even though it was not in his nature to do so due to the fact that he is a herbivore, and he normally found no satisfaction in the very rare times that he had killed something.

But, he wanted to see Grim bleed. He wanted to see him beg for his life. He wanted to rip his head off and keep it as a trophy. He then stood like he was about to charge at Grim, and Grim did the same back.

"You wanna go? Break my face. Crack my ribs. See me bleed. Is that what you want to do?" Grim said. Shortfoot gave a snort, "You bet your life I do." Shortfoot answered. Shortfoot started running first, and then Grim followed shortly afterward.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Lost Comrade**

Grim and Shortfoot charged at each other at full speed. Grim was sprinting, while Shortfoot was ready to swing his spiky tail and hit Grim once he was close enough.

Right as they were about to collide, Shortfoot came to a stop, and he swung his tail. Grim saw this at the last moment, and he started to slide on the ground, just BARELY missing Shortfoot's tail.

As he slid past Shortfoot, he swiped his claw at Shortfoot, trying to cut his leg, but his claw could not cut through the armor. He just scraped the armor, doing nothing at all.

Grim started trying to slow himself down. When he slid past, Shortfoot started following him. When Grim came to a stop, and he was getting back up, Shortfoot swung his tail again, and Grim couldn't dodge it this time. Shortfoot's tail hit Grim on the back of the head, slightly going into his skull, but not killing him, and Grim was knocked back to the ground. When Shortfoot hit Grim, blood splattered all over his tail. Something about hitting Grim, and his blood splattering on his tail felt so gratifying to Shortfoot.

Grim staggered back up, "Well, you're a lot tougher than I remember. You've never had the courage to take on a carnivore, especially one as dangerous as me. But just because you take me on, that doesn't mean that you can even come close to doing anything me. I'll kill you, first!" Grim said, jumping at Shortfoot. Shortfoot swung his head this time, and he knocked Grim to his side, "Oh, yeah? You can't do anything to me if you can't even get me!" Shortfoot retorted. Grim gave a snarl.

He got up again, and he started to charge at him again. Shortfoot stood there, thinking of what he could do to wound Grim. He didn't have enough time to think when Grim was about to jump at him. Shortfoot swung his tail as quickly as he could. When he did, he hit Grim in the face really hard. He had hit him so hard in fact, that he knocked one of Grim's teeth completely out.

Grim got back up again, and when he saw his tooth laying on the ground, BOY did he get angry. Shortfoot then charged at him this time, and Shortfoot had his head lowered, ready to pummel Grim down. When Shortfoot was about to smash into Grim, he grabbed Shortfoot by his head, and he spun in circles, increasing in speed, until he let go, and threw Shortfoot into a building.

Shortfoot was not very phased when smashing into the building, but a piece of his armor had fallen off, revealing the left side of his stomach. Shortfoot didn't worry about it, but he really should have. He charged at Grim yet again, but Grim stepped aside, and he cut Shortfoot's side where the armor had fallen off, and blood was on all of his claws, and Shortfoot fell down and slid a little bit on the side that wasn't protected, gradually scraping off a little more skin.

Shortfoot tried to get up again, but his legs gave out. He had been cut in a very vulnerable place, and he was losing quite a bit of blood, and he didn't feel as strong as before. When he couldn't get up, the claws on his feet retracted, the spikes on his back and tail retracted as well, and the armor went back into his skin.

Grim walked over to him, and he put his claws to Shortfoot's throat, and he was ready to make the kill. But then Grim thought of something better, "I would kill you right now, but I realize that you would be a very good bargaining tool for Q. Or even better, something I can surely use to lure him to his ultimate demise. You're coming with me." Grim said, pulling his claws away.

He was picking Shortfoot up when they both heard something that sounded like it was coming towards them. Shortfoot recognized the sound as an engine, and the sound seemed very familiar to him.

Grim ignored it, and he started carrying Shortfoot. Even though Shortfoot's wound was still mostly open, he wasn't bleeding as much, but he still felt too weak to fight back at the moment.

Then, Shortfoot heard the engine again, only louder this time. He thought he heard it coming from behind them, so he looked back, and he saw a familiar black car turn onto the street they were on, "It's Demon. I really need his help right about now." Shortfoot thought.

Once Demon saw the situation that Shortfoot was in, he stayed a distance back and kept following them, silencing his engine, for now. Shortfoot saw this, and he gestured his head towards Grim, who was completely oblivious to what was happening behind him.

When Shortfoot gestured towards Grim, Demon knew exactly what to do. He accelerated towards them, and he lowered his suspension a bit so he could knock over just Grim, and then catch Shortfoot on his hood, and then either fight Grim or get out of here. He'd let Shortfoot decide what to do.

When Demon accelerated, his engine was automatically making noise again, and Grim turned around, only to get knocked over by Demon. When Grim was knocked over, Shortfoot just fell onto Demon's hood, like expected. Demon opened his hood, and he opened his windshield like a hatch so Shortfoot could slide right in.

"Let's get out of here!" Shortfoot urged the vehicle. Once Shortfoot was inside, Demon closed his windshield when Grim jumped onto his hood. At first, Demon reversed, but Grim didn't fall off.

He did start punching the glass to get to Shortfoot. The glass cracked, then the crack got larger and larger. Until, finally, Grim just needed to hit the glass one more time to break it. Demon knew this, and then he came to a stop, accelerated forward again, and then slammed on the brakes. Doing that was enough to get Grim off.

When Grim got up, Demon accelerated and he ran over Grim. After that, Demon drove away, "No! I will get you, eventually!" Grim yelled in anger.

Grim then remembered something else, "His armor. I need that piece so me and Frank can study the armor and get it on all of our dinosaurs. Wait a minute, no. Better yet, we need to put that armor on all of our hybrid carnivores. They'll become unstoppable." Grim said to himself.

Once they were far away from Grim, Demon came to a stop, for now. " _Are… you okay?_ " Demon asked. Shortfoot was feeling even weaker now, and he was feeling very cold, even though he wasn't bleeding anymore, "I lost a good amount of blood. I need more blood if I will be able to not only stay awake, but also to be able to fight if need be." Shortfoot said.

Then, a blood bag appeared, and Demon started transferring blood into Shortfoot. It was working, Shortfoot started feeling less weak, and the heat returned to his body, "Thank you, Demon. I really needed that. I don't know how the humans can put blood in that…thing, to give it to others in need of it, but it is very useful in times like this." Shortfoot said.

* * *

After Q had flown away, for unknown reasons, Jake walked over to Cera to see what could be done, if anything, "She was impaled by a steel rod. Cera, try to breathe." Jake said.

Cera struggled, but she managed to take a deep breath. While she was exhaling, slightly coughing up blood, Jake put his hand over where her lungs were. "The rod has punctured her left lung. She won't be able to survive for very long on a single lung. Guys, I really hate to say this… but Cera is going to die, and there is nothing that we can do about it." Jake said.

Cera started crying softly. Jake felt terrible about having to leave her there to die a slow, painful death. He knew what he had to do. He walked towards the others, and he told the Giga to keep the gang right by his side.

He walked back to Cera, and he knelt down to her, "I'm sorry, Cera. But I cannot bear to watch you suffer. I have to do this." he said to her, trying to hold back a huge wave of tears. He pulled out a 44 Magnum, aimed at her heart, and he closed his eyes and looked away. _Bang!_

He heard everyone gasp behind him, and he had a feeling that they would never forgive him for that. He looked back to see them walking over, staring at Cera's body wide-eyed, and Jake looked to the Giga, and he gave him a gesture, and the Giga put his foot in front of them, and he shook his head at them. They looked back at Jake, and he felt terrible for killing Cera, but he would've felt worse if he had just left her for dead.

He turned away from the gang, and he walked away. As he was leaving, everyone looked at each other in shock, "Why did he do that? Why did he kill Cera?" Spike asked.

The Giga overheard him, and he could understand what Spike had said, but he did not know how to speak their language. He just spoke to them and hoped that one of them would understand, " **He killed her because he could not handle leaving her here to die. He did it to put her out of her misery.** "

They all looked up to him. They all understood what he was saying, " **You mean… he did that to save Cera from suffering?** " Spike asked. The Giga gave them a nod.

Then their opinions about Jake killing Cera changed completely. They went to follow after him, but the Giga stopped them, " **We need Jake to tell us what to do now, although Q would be really helpful right now, but he has flown away to… anywhere else.** " Ruby said.

The Giga thought about that, while the others started following where Jake had gone. The Giga saw them going, and it was against his better judgment to allow them to go, and him to tag along, but his survival instincts told him that following after Jake, and staying alongside the gang to keep them safe was the right thing to do. After a while of thinking of the positives and negatives of not stopping them, he decided that he should go with them because they can't protect themselves with all of the other crazy wild dinosaurs roaming the globe.

* * *

Shortfoot had gone to sleep a few minutes after Demon had transferred blood into him, just because he had not slept ever since he passed out when he had hit his head on the rock a short while after everyone else had forgotten about him.

While Shortfoot was sleeping peacefully, Demon had been very cautious of any carnivores that happened to cross his path. At the moment, Grim did not get that good of a look at Demon's visual details, apart from the fact that he has blacked out windows, which he can easily change, he is a slightly older styled vehicle, and that he has a matte black paint job. Other than that, Grim didn't have enough details to order his corrupted dinos to watch out for him.

He had been doing this ever since Shortfoot had decided to sleep. But while driving by the Empire State Building, he heard something roaring in the distance. At first, Demon didn't really take the roar into account, but when he took a right into Chinatown, he saw something straight ahead of him, standing on top of one of the Twin Towers, and it was not King Kong.

He got a little bit closer, and when he saw a large gray-colored body with spikes coming from its back, he knew what it was. He woke Shortfoot up, "Mm. Mmm? Wha..? Demon? What is it? Why'd you stop?" Shortfoot asked, tired.

He put his head back down, and Demon opened his door, and tilted his seat and dumped Shortfoot out. Now Shortfoot was fully awake, "Hey! What was that for?" Shortfoot asked him.

Demon revved his engine and put his brake on, and he started jolting back and forth, his way of pointing. Shortfoot didn't know what he was trying to do, but then he heard a roar come from the same place as the one Demon had heard.

He slowly looked at the top of the South Tower, and he saw the same thing as Demon, large gray-colored body, spikes coming from its back, undoubtedly, an Indominus Rex, "Oh, no. Q… has… become his true self, and he's lost control. If he were to come for us right now, we'd both be SO dead." Shortfoot said out loud.

They both continued staring at the Indom that was their friend, who currently was 110 stories above them, and a couple miles away, "Well that is just great. I'm assuming Q has lost control of himself, and I get a feeling that he is not going to be able to regain control over himself now, or for a very long time. This happened before, and it was not a very good thing when it did. OK, Demon. If you were taking me towards Q… you might as well forget it. We need to find the others, and Jake. He knows more than us about this time, but not as much as Q. I think." Shortfoot said.

Demon couldn't argue otherwise, " _Get in, and let's get away from here._ "Demon said, reopening his door. Shortfoot got in, and Demon changed his course from Q to Jake and the others.

* * *

After Jake had put Cera out of her misery, walked away, and then the others went after him, the gang was relying on the Giga to use his nose to find Jake, " **He's heading for the South Tower.** " the Giga said. When everyone was walking beside him, they never completely realized how much he towered over them until now. He was bigger than a fully grown T-Rex. Throughout all of this, though, they still did not know his name, or if he even had one besides Giga, as they kept calling him.

" **All this time that you've been with us, we have not known your name.** " Spike said to him. He looked down to Spike, " **Oh. I have always been called Bloodbath. In my original pack, I was always the one who would kill a target in the most brutal way you can imagine. Blood always got all over me, and I didn't care. You can now understand why my skin has a slight red tint to it.** " he answered.

They had always seen the red tint his skin tint as completely natural, but now they knew otherwise. Then, their conversation was interrupted by a very familiar sounding roar, originating from the roof of the South Tower. Everyone knew the roar itself from somewhere, and all their heads snapped to the top of the Tower. They all saw what Shortfoot and Demon had seen, an Indominus Rex on the roof of WTC 2 that was roaring.

It kept roaring, seeming to get louder each time. In fact, it seemed to get so loud that Ducky, Ruby, and Petrie had to cover their ears, even though the roar was still far away. Jake was on the 36th floor of the South Tower when he started hearing the roars coming from 74 floors above him, "An Indominus Rex roaring? Knowing that the only I-Rex is Q, hearing that sound is a bad sign for everyone. Wait, he is on the top of this Tower. Do I dare to go up there?" Jake thought.

He made a quick decision that he wanted to go up a couple tens of floors higher, but not to the roof. The elevators were obviously out of commission, so he had to take the very long way up, but he had a job here a year before the dinosaurs took over the world, and the elevators up to 2001 were being "modernized," so the elevators were already closed, or at least, that's what he was told, so climbing all the flights of stairs was not an issue for him. In fact, that is how Jake was as fit as he was.

He went up and up and up until came to the 43rd-floor entrance when there was a steel girder blocking him, "Damn. ( _Looks at the door that led to the 43_ _rd_ _floor_ ) Guess I'll be going up the other stairwell. I'll stop going up somewhere after the 50th floor." Jake said, opening the door. As he was jogging towards another stairwell, he heard a slightly distant sound that he registered as breaking glass. He stopped to listen more closely, and he noticed that the sound was getting closer, "Please tell me that this Tower isn't collapsing in on itself like it did in the original timeline." he said out loud.

When the sound was just a few floors above him, he was almost praying to God that the ceiling wasn't about to fall down and turn him into a pancake. Then, he saw something large sliding down the side of the Tower.

When it passed by, it was the Indominus, and it's claw was digging into the sides of the floors, breaking each window as it did so, and Jake realized that it had jumped off of the roof, and it had been sliding down like this almost for the height of the entire Tower. When the I-Rex passed by, as tempted as Jake was to jump down and try to follow after the Indom and not get slaughtered in the process, he told himself that he'd never survive the fall, and even if he could have somehow survived, the Indominus would murder him the second he would lay eyes on Jake.

He did walk to the edge of the window, and he looked down to the sliding Indom, "Well, that might be Q gone." Jake thought. He knew that he'd never be able to keep up with the Indominus if he took the stairs, so he had to hope that the elevators were working and the "modernization" was a lie.

He went up to the door, and he tried using the button. Surprisingly, the door opened, and there was a fully functional elevator waiting for him, "That was easy." Jake thought.

He went down to the bottom floor, hoping that he could still catch up with the I-Rex. When he got to the lobby, he could see that the Indominus was right outside the building, "Shit." Jake said quietly.

It was just standing there, looking around. Then, half of Jake told him to reveal himself to the Indominus, even though the other half of him was screaming "Don't do it!"

Against his better judgment, Jake started walking out of the building from the opposite side. He saw a perfectly abandoned vehicle with the door broken off sitting closer to the North Tower.

He was doing a good job at staying quiet, but then there were 3 _Compsognathus_ that started following him. At first, Jake was scared because JP Compys can kill, but then he remembered that Compys won't attack you unless you provoke them.

He didn't mind the Compys, but when they started making noises, then he was getting concerned because they wouldn't stop, and they were getting louder. If they kept it up, he knew that the Indominus would hear.

He kept trying to shush the Compys, but he knew it wasn't any use. But just when Jake thought he was in the clear, the Compys all ran away, a tall shadow appeared over him, and he heard heavy breathing coming from behind him, he knew exactly what had happened.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: What Have We Here?**

Jake slowly turned around, and there it stood, directly above him. The Indominus looked straight at him with its blood eyes. It didn't kill him, but when Jake tried to slowly back away, it gave a growl, and Jake stopped.

He was thinking of ways that he could distract the Indominus, and he could only think of one, and that being get some other dinosaur to attack it. He quickly glanced around, and the only thing that he saw was either a Spino or a SpinoRex, "That Spino looks like he's from Primal Carnage" Jake thought, noticing the yellow top of the spine.

He pulled out his gun again, and he put explosive bullets in it because explosive bullets to all these dinosaurs is like a normal bullet to a person. He aimed at the Spino's leg.

He fired a shot, and he could tell it was agro because it started running towards them. The only downside was, the Spino was coming for HIM, not the Indominus. Jake started running away, and the Indominus turned around to see the Spino run past it towards Jake.

The Spino whacked Jake from behind, making him fly into the lobby. The Spino burst into the lobby and it looked down upon him. Jake fired more shots at the Spino's head. And by more, it just means he shot 5 more rounds.

Not only did that not kill the Spino, it barely wounded it, but it did make it angrier. Its head was above Jake, and it head started coming down, mouth open. Jake fell down to the ground into a ball, but then he heard the Indominus come smashing through the glass and start attacking the Spino.

Jake was slightly interested to see this fight, an Indominus Rex vs a Spinosaurus, but he also didn't want to become a snack to either of them, although he had a feeling that maybe he wouldn't be a snack for the Indominus because it should have done that already.

Surprisingly, the Indominus killed the Spino by grabbing its neck, biting deep down, and giving a thrash of its head. The Indominus bit so deep in fact, that it cut through all the muscles of where it bit, and it also cut through the bone.

When the Indominus gave the final thrash, it actually ripped off the Spino's head, and Jake got his whole body covered with its blood, "Ugh! ( _Spits_ ) Never tasted blood before. Tastes like pennies." Jake said out loud.

The Indominus refocused on him, "Oh, shit." Jake said. It started moving its head towards him, mouth slightly open, "No! NO!" Jake yelled, trying to back away, only to discover that there was a wall behind him.

He was holding his hands out, like that'd stop an Indominus, or any dinosaur from eating you. But just when it looked like Jake was about to be a snack, the Indominus started licking him.

Jake did not know why the Indominus was doing this, but at least it wasn't eating him, "Okay! ( _Licks him again_ ) Stop! ( _Licks again_ ) C- Cut it out!" Jake said, trying to get the Indom to stop licking him. It didn't stop for a while.

When it finally did stop, it had cleaned all the blood from Jake, and it even got it out of all of his clothes, "Hmm. Mark that on the list of things that can easily get blood out of your clothes. #1, Indominus tongue ( _Smells himself, then exclaims in disgust_ ) Yuck! Now I'm going to smell like Indominus tongue for a week, now!" Jake said out loud.

The Indominus recognized that as an insult, and it roared right in Jake's face, scaring the life out of him. In fact, he got so scared that his skin quickly became like an albino.

After he regained his tan, Jake felt that either Q was still in control of himself, or this Indominus just knew something about him that made it not want to attack him.

Jake stood back up, and he looked up at the Indominus, and he spoke to it in its native language, "Why are you not trying to kill me?" he asked. The Indominus did not say anything. It simply lowered its head down, as if wanting Jake to get on top of it.

He recognized this behavior as it wanting him to ride it, "If you are wanting me to ride you, I cannot due to all of the spikes that are all over your back." Jake commented. Then, a saddle appeared on the Indom's back.

Jake raised a brow at this, "Neat trick. My first time riding a dinosaur, ever, not to mention an Indominusaurus Rex." Jake said to the Indom, then to himself. He climbed onto the top of the saddle, and he grabbed the reins, "Giddyup, big fella! ( _Indominus raises head high into the air, gives off a roar, and starts running forward_ ) Woohoo!" Jake said, excitedly.

* * *

When Q had pretended to kill Dagger by putting his jaws around his neck, he had put Neo down. And somehow, they all had forgotten about him, and they had left him there, but they still didn't realize it. By this time, Neo had finally woken back up. The police car was long gone. Q and the others were also long gone, and all Neo only had his weapons, but the M4M16 had broken when he was knocked out of Q's claws.

"Urgh… my head. Oh… what happened?" Neo said, holding his head. He looked around, "Huh? Q? Slasher? Anyone?" he called. He heard nothing in response. "Oh, boy. Now my weapons training and survival tactics are going to really come in handy, now. All I have is a few guns, and… oh, no. My M16 broke. I need a new replacement. What's that?" Neo said, noticing a large weapon laying on the ground.

He picked it up, "Damn, you're heavy. This is an LMG, I don't know what kind, but this is definitely an LMG. This could really be useful with its 200-round extended magazine." Neo said, examining the weapon.

He put it in his back holster, and he got rid of the M16. As Neo started walking, his legs started to hurt a little, "Ow. What the? My legs aren't injured, and I always walk like this, so why are my legs hurting all of a sudden?" he asked out loud.

He looked down at his legs to see if he could see the problem, and he could see it as large as life, "What the hell?! I don't have the legs as a person, anymore. I have the legs of a _Deinonychus_! I have dinosaur legs! Before that Raptor cut me and knocked me out, my legs were completely normal, now I wake up, and I have the legs of a Raptor. Wait. Is that what that cut did to me? Gave me Raptor legs? Hold on a second. ( _Looks behind him_ ) I have the tail of a _Deinonychus_ , too! Have these dinosaur slaves been modified so now they turn people into dino hybrids when they cut them? From my waist and up, I'm still a human, but below my waist, I'm a _Deinonychus_. If I have the legs of a Raptor… does that mean I can sprint faster?" Neo said.

When he started running, his body immediately went into the same position that a normal _Deinonychus_ went into when one started running. At first, him running in this position felt very strange and made him feel slightly lopsided, but as he kept running and testing his speed, he got more and more used to it.

Neo had estimated that he could run at 30 mph, and 60 to 67 while sprinting, which was quite fast, at least for being on foot, "Wow. I want to think that the Raptor doing this to me may have some bad 'side effects' later, but at the same time, this was awesome because he could run faster than he could before.

* * *

By now, Jake had been "testing" out this Indominus, and it was very powerful. Whenever it roared, any nearby _Carnotauruses_ or Raptors, they immediately came to fight by its side.

Jake did not know why this made Raptors and Carnos fight alongside him and the Indominus, but he didn't care because he and everyone else needed all the help that they could get.

Jake already had about 7 Raptors and 3 Carnos going wherever he made the Indominus go by doing this. While he was riding around, he also came across a building that looked completely untouched by any dinosaurs.

"Hmm. The only other buildings that aren't damaged at all in this whole city are the Twin Towers, but that's understandable due to their massive size, but this building just looks like an ordinary suburban house, which is also very suspiciously placed almost in the heart of NYC, where a building like this does not belong. ( _To his dinos_ ) Indominus, stay here. I'm going to investigate this building. Tell the Raptors and Carnos to stay behind with you. Do NOT leave until I come out of there, or you get the scent of my dead body." Jake instructed the Indom.

Jake the hopped off of the saddle, and he started to Fred Flintstone it down the Indominus, "Woohoo!" he yelled. He jumped off at the end of the Indom's tail, and he grabbed his Magnum, his Baretta, his Spas-12 shotgun, and his Uzi, and placed all but his Baretta in their specific weapon holsters.

He grabbed the Baretta, and he walked into the building. He looked around once he was in the door. It looked like a normal suburban house, but it had a set of stairs going up, and a door leading down to what he assumed to be a basement.

He thought about whether he should go upstairs, or down into the basement first. He decided that he should go upstairs first. He quietly walked up the stairs. The second floor wasn't anything too special, but the only thing that made Jake raise a brow was the fact that the windows looked open from the outside, but inside, there were no windows.

He didn't find that very surprising though. He walked back downstairs, and then he went to open the basement door. It wouldn't budge. There was more than just one lock keeping this door shut.

There were about 18 chains wrapped around the handles over and over, there were about 5 different keyholes on the side of the door itself, and there were other locks that Jake could not even come close to counting.

The chains were easy to get rid of. Jake was about to shoot them, but then he got a feeling that he should equip a silencer on his Baretta, so he did just that. He shot the chains, and they all broke, "One set of locks down, many more to go." Jake thought.

Jake then focused on the keyholes, and he was about to lockpick them, but his lock-picking tool started to melt away, and it got too hot for Jake to hold. He had a few backup lockpicks in case he lost one or two, but every time he put a lockpicker in any keyhole, the lockpicks just melted each time, "Well. That's a good way to keep someone out, but not good enough to keep me out.

Jake just shot the keyholes, and he shot where the hinges were, and he tried opening the door normally, and it didn't work, "Alright, then. Plan B. Hyah!" Jake yelled. He kicked the door, and it moved a little, but it wasn't open.

He kicked it a few more times, and it eventually fell down, "There we go." Jake said. The moment he kicked the door down, he already knew that something was not right about this house, "Hmm. There is no basement in a suburban house that goes down this deep. There's definitely something else down there, and I'm going to find out what." Jake said to himself.

He proceeded down the stairs into darkness, "Flashlight." Jake thought, grabbing a 10-bulb LED flashlight. He then heard a growl coming from either above him, or below him, but he didn't know.

He cautiously kept going down the stairs, keeping a sharp ear out for anything unusual. He eventually saw a light coming from what looked like the bottom of the stairs. He turned off his flashlight, and he pulled his Baretta back out.

When he got to the light, he hid behind the corner of a wall when he heard growling. He peeked around the corner to see a three _Utahraptors_ walking around, guarding another door, only this one was completely made out of steel, but it was hanging open a little, "How am I going to get to that door with these pesky Raptors guarding it?" Jake thought, pulling his head back.

He then remembered the anatomy of a _Utahraptor_. All he needed to do was disable the Raptors, then disable them from calling for help, "Stab them in the legs, then cut their resonating chamber so they don't attract any unwanted dinosaur attention, or just shoot their throats to kill them." Jake thought.

He peeked around the corner again, and he quickly shot all three of them in the legs, and he quickly threw a few knives he found lying on the ground into the Raptor's throats.

Jake being a deadshot, he got all three of them before they could even make a sound. He then walked over them, and one of them grabbed his left leg. He raised his right foot up, and he smashed it down on top of the Raptor's head.

Even though he was wearing steel-toed boots, Jake couldn't quite crush the Raptor's head, just crush it's skull a little. Either way, the Raptor let go of his leg, and he cautiously continued onward.

He slowly opened the door, and he looked like he was in a smallish-medium sized room, that overlooked a large area below it. There was a panel with all sorts of controls, "'Hybridize Dinos?' 'Test Dino Strength?' 'Give All Dinos Command?' 'Bring Dinos to Base?' Who in the world would need any of these kinds of controls?" Jake thought, reading parts of the panel.

He peeked out of the glass, there were all kinds of dinosaurs down there, most of them looking like hybrid carnivores, they were walking around freely, and the rest appeared to be normal carnivores that have been locked in a cage that have been placed behind a giant metal gate-like thing.

Jake only saw what was behind this metal gate because he saw that what looked like a Giga Rex was bringing out a normal T-Rex, and by bringing out, it meant that it was mostly kicking the T-Rex.

The G-Rex then kicked the Rex in the back, knocking it to the ground. And Jake overheard what they were saying, " **Tyrannosaurus 5H91L3, the punishment for attempted escape is DEATH!** " the G-Rex said.

Then, a Spinosaurus came over, and the G-Rex gestured towards the Rex. The Spino knew what to do. It grabbed the T-Rex by the neck, and it started thrashing its head, until he ripped the T-Rex's head clean off. Jake gave a quiet gag.

He then noticed 2 more doors leading to different places. One of them led to what looked like a catwalk kind of thing, and another one that he couldn't exactly tell where it went, "Well, I can't go across the catwalk without getting spotted, and this other door leads to somewhere else. I'd better check it out." Jake said to himself.

He slowly opened the door, and he couldn't see anything, so he set his flashlight to dim, just in case something was in there and it saw his light and maybe start alerting other dinosaurs that there was an intruder.

There was nothing in there, so he reset his flashlight to its normal brightness, and he proceeded through the door. He walked very cautiously through the darkness, hoping that there wasn't anything that he needed to worry about in here.

After quite a bit of walking around, he finally saw light coming from up ahead of him. He walked towards the light, and he put his flashlight away, and he pulled out his Baretta again.

He walked through the door, and he aimed his Baretta around in case there was anything in here. He took a quick look around, and he saw multiple lines of big cages, and when he saw what was in these said cages, he realized that he was in a place where the more normal carnivorous dinosaurs were locked up.

When he started walking by the cages, every dinosaur, in every cage turned in his direction. As he walked down the multiple lines of cages, every dinosaur that was caged just stared at Jake, as if he was the first human they had ever seen.

He passed by one cage where he didn't see anything in it. He cautiously approached it, and then something jumped at him. There was something invisible in there, "It can't be an Indominus because there's only one Indominus, and it is currently standing above ground, and this cage is way too small to fit an Indominus. So what could this be?" Jake asked out loud.

As if to answer him, the dinosaur made itself visible again. It was a _Velociraptor_. "Clever girl," Jake said. He then noticed something wrapped around this Raptor's head, "What do you got there?" Jake said.

Jake got a feeling that he should open the cage, and this time, he did not stop to think about that choice because if he gets this feeling, because the other times he'd gotten a feeling to do something that someone else would definitely say is a very bad idea, and he's been fine. He shot the lock open, silencer attached, and he stepped into the cage with the Raptor.

Surprisingly, the Raptor started backing away, like it was scared of him. Jake recognized this behavior, and he stuck his hand out, " **Easy there. I won't hurt you. I'm just trying to see what's on your mind, Raptor.** " Jake said calmly.

The Raptor stopped trying to back away, and Jake slowly walked alongside it to see what it had on its head. Jake could hear the Raptor breathing very rapidly, but he kept inspecting what it was wearing.

He then noticed a small red switch that read, "Deploy Armor." Jake wondered, so he flipped the switch. All of a sudden, metal armor emerged from the Raptor's skin, and it completely covered it.

Jake took a few steps back to look at this, "Wow. You almost look like Slash from Transformers. Jake then heard voices coming from the cages around him. Jake knew that the other dinosaurs were either talking about just him, or about him and the Raptor.

That was all Jake wanted to do with this Raptor. He started walking away, and the Raptor started following behind him. Jake knew due to the sound of metal hitting the concrete floor that matched the rhythm of a walking Raptor.

Jake turned around, and the Raptor stopped. Jake realized that this Raptor wanted to fight alongside him as well, "I'm slowly gathering an army here." Jake thought. He told the Raptor that he needed to be stealthy, like how a normal Raptor would be when it is approaching its target from the side.

The Raptor easily understood, and Jake was back to sneaking through this place. Jake went back through the way he had gotten here, and he went back into that same kind of control room with the Raptor.

Throughout the entire time, Jake was continuously wondering what he had stumbled upon, he then saw a whitish-gray colored dinosaur walking alongside a person, and then it hit him, "Oh, hell. Of all the places that I needed to come across, Grim's command center was not very high on my list." he thought.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Realizations Across Multiple Views**

Once Jake realized who would need these kinds of controls, he started piecing some things together, "This is where Grim and my father create their hybrid dinosaurs. This is where they can give all of their corrupted dinosaurs commands all at once. Where they are in control of almost everything that is going on in this time, especially with all of the dinosaurs. I'd better try really hard not to get caught, or I'll most likely be dead, and this Raptor most likely will be killed because he's on my side." Jake said quietly.

Then he quickly spun around to the door he had come in through with his Baretta ready to shoot. There was nothing else coming inside, it was just him and the Raptor, "Okay. I had a feeling that the second I finished that sentence that something, or someone would catch me because that's typically how it happens in movies, or at least from the movies I've seen." Jake thought.

He saw an exit from the room that seemed to lead to a walkway, and there was a door that with a sign on it that said, "Vehicle Garage." Jake wanted to go over to that door, but the walkway was up high, and he would easily be spotted if he tried to get across.

Jake turned to the Raptor, " **Can you help me get over to that door without being spotted?** " he asked it. The Raptor then went invisible. " **How's that going to help me get across?** " Jake asked again.

The Raptor flipped the switch so his armor would retract back into his skin, " **Just on the opposite side of me. Anyone will be able to see through me, but they cannot see what's on the other side of me.** " the Raptor said. Jake just did what the Raptor said, " _They show extreme intelligence, even problem-solving intelligence._ " Jake thought of from Jurassic Park.

So Jake quietly opened the door, and the Raptor went through first. Jake followed alongside the Raptor, he looked to his right, and he saw through the Raptor, but Grim, Frank, and all the other dinosaurs that he knew were still down there, he could not see them through the Raptor.

He desperately was hoping that it would be the same if anyone down there happened to look in his direction. It was. Grim started walking towards them, and he thought he heard footsteps from above him, so he looked up, and he didn't see anything, or so he thought.

When they got to the door, it wasn't locked, and Jake quickly opened it, the Raptor went through it, he followed after, and he quickly, but quietly closed the door behind him.

They had to go down another stairwell to get to this garage, "I have a feeling that something will be special about these vehicles if they 'belong' to Grim." Jake thought. He saw a door at the bottom, and it read, 'If you do not belong behind this door, or to Grim, you will be killed.'

Jake gave a scoff, yet he was also concerned at the same time. He opened the door, went through it, and the Raptor went in behind him. Once he was inside the garage, only then did he realize how big it was, "Holy shit! This garage has the capacity to fit about 182 full-size tractor-trailers going both nose-to-nose, side-to-side, and front-to-back all at once!" Jake said, amazed.

Then, he started walking around, looking at all of the vehicles that Grim had. While Jake was looking at each one, he started hearing something, some kind of music emanating from somewhere within this garage.

He and the Raptor started following the direction of the sound. As they were getting closer and closer to the music, Jake was eventually able to identify it as the ARK: Fear Evolved theme music, "Hmm. ARK Halloween music in a garage with vehicles that belong to a powerful enemy. My gut is screaming, 'Get out!' but I have to know where that music is coming from." Jake said.

Then, as if to fulfill Jake's need to know where the music was originating from, a dark blue 1995 Volvo wagon pull out about ½ a mile ahead of them, and Jake realized that that was the vehicle that the music was coming from.

Jake then thought about a few things, "Wait. Car a half-a-mile away from us. Car pointed straight towards us. Nowhere good enough to hide. I think I know where this is about to go." Jake said.

His gut said the Volvo was about to start going full throttle towards them, and he was on the dot. The Volvo started accelerating full throttle at them, and Jake felt that hiding in-between, or inside of one of these vehicles would not do any good, due to the fact that neither were ideal hiding spots.

He didn't try shooting the Volvo because he knew the thing could take a 30 mph impact into a tree, and it'd be barely damaged, "Old Volvos were tough as hell. Too bad modern ones aren't quite as durable." Jake thought.

When the Volvo was about ¼ of a mile away, the Raptor jumped in front of him, and deployed its armor, " **Stay behind me. I got this!** " it said, confidently. Jake didn't think that the armor would damage the Volvo any more than it would stop it.

When the Volvo was about to hit them, Jake braced himself for impact, but the Volvo crashed into the Raptor, and the vehicle went from 90 mph to a dead stop instantly, and the Raptor didn't even flinch when it got hit, "Whoa. **Damn. That's some powerful armor.** " Jake said to the Raptor.

Jake heard the Volvo trying to start itself back up, but it couldn't turn its engine over, " **Holy hell, your armor really did a number on this thing, and it's practically built like a tank.** " Jake said.

The Raptor made its armor retract, and it looked at him with a grin that would've said, "Ha, ha!" Jake now realized how powerful this armor could be… if he got it on any dinosaurs that were on his side, fighting against Grim, Frank, and all of their slave dinosaurs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neo had been practicing a few Raptor attacks, like jumping onto prey, even though he didn't exactly need to hunt. He then noticed that he could pick up creatures' scents, "That can sure come in handy about now." Neo thought.

He picked up Jake's scent, and then he picked up Q's scent, oddly enough, "Huh. That's strange. Q's scent cannot usually be tracked with that scent-blocking chemical his body produces." Neo said.

He decided to follow the scent. He followed it for a while, and then he saw a familiar helicopter all burnt, and then he saw a familiar _Triceratops_ lying motionless on the ground, with a hole in its chest, "Cera… no." Neo said in disbelief.

Neo then heard an explosion, or he thought he did, originating from the WTC Complex. His head snapped to the Twin Towers, but they were completely fine, nothing had happened to them. He looked to Building 7, it was still tipped over from hours ago, "There was an explosion from the WTC Complex, I think. If it wasn't Building 7, or the Twin Towers, then what was it?" Neo asked himself.

He looked at the Twin Towers again, and then he saw something that would shock him. He saw the Twin Towers shaking kind of violently, and he realized that there was an earthquake, and New York City's skyscrapers are not exactly designed to handle an earthquake, due to the lack of them in the city. The Twin Towers especially weren't designed to handle an earthquake, not to mention they had been around since 1973.

Then, the earthquake seemed to stop, and then the time seemed to advance by a few hours, and he saw what looked like him, the gang, Jake, Violet, and José all running away from what seemed to be Grim, or a larger variant of himself if it wasn't him. He looked all around where he was currently standing, and there were dead carnivores splayed all over the ground, like a kind of dinosaur World War scenario. And then he heard that same explosion originate from the same place as before, except he saw the 80th floor and all of the floors above it on North Tower simply explode, and then the explosion quickly dissipated to reveal that the top of the North Tower had just been completely obliterated. The top 20 to 30 floors were simply not there anymore, but the rest of the building was okay.

Then, a minute after the top of the North Tower had just been obliterated, he heard the sound of steel girders groaning, and then breaking. He immediately looked to see that the South Tower was tipping over, and it was going to land on top of everyone. But just as the South Tower was about to hit the ground, everything went back to the way it was before he saw this.

The Towers were still standing, Building 7 was still toppled over, and Cera was still lying dead in front of him, "What the hell was that?!" Neo practically yelled, completely flabbergasted by what he had just witnessed, even though none of it was actually happening, or had happened.

Neo remembered what Q had said to him, that Neo had gained the ability to see possible future events, but he thought that he would only see these possible events in his sleep, "What I see should be possibilities, but that set of events felt like it was certain. I really need to find Q and hope he can explain this a little more, even though I certainly do not want the 110-story South Tower to fall on top of my head, nor anyone else's if this event is going to happen no matter what." Neo thought. He continued his search for Q.

* * *

Back in the garage, Jake had started to further explore this giant garage. "Grim has a lot of unique vehicles he just keeps in here to rust and decay when they could be used to our advantage. Like that Volvo. It is tough as HELL, yet the tires are already slightly dry rotted, I'd guess that it's been sitting in that spot, the one before it smashed into you, for about 6 to 10 years or so. This black and red Lamborghini Countach LP500 QV's paint is starting to rust… ( _Tries to open door since it was unlocked_ ) …and the door won't even open, and I know that both sides are unlocked. I want to take some of the vehicles with me when I get out of here, but at the moment, I don't know of any way to get any of these cars out of here without alerting Grim, or at least one of his sentries, of my unwanted presence." Jake said to the Raptor.

The Raptor then picked up another scent in the air that smelled almost like Jake's scent, except this one smelled even more like blood, " **There's something or someone else in here. Their scent is like yours, but more amplified. This way.** " the Raptor told Jake.

Jake pulled a Mike Baxter, " **Huuuuuh?** " he grunted. The Raptor started following the scent, and Jake followed behind. The Raptor kept following the scent until he came to a grayish-black Lamborghini Huracan Spyder.

When Jake took a thorough look at this vehicle's color, something about this vehicle's shade of blue looked vaguely familiar to Jake, "I swear I know this car and the color from somewhere." Jake said.

Then, a thought of where he had seen this car, or at least the color, came to him, "I wonder." he said. He pulled out his iPhone, and he went to his YouTube app. He typed in "Typical Gamer Lamborghini" in the search bar, and he tapped on the video where TG was originally buying his Lamborghini.

The second that Jake saw the Lamborghini that Andre went with and purchased, he realized where this car had come from, "Oh… my… gracious. This… is… Typical Gamer's Lamborghini Huracan. Do I want to drive this thing? HELL YEAH!" Jake raised his voice.

He made sure that he didn't make enough noise for anyone to hear his excitement. He opened the door, and instead of the door opening like a normal car door, it opened like scissor doors, like the Countach a few rows over, "Hmm. Nice touch." Jake said, raising a brow.

He went for the push button start, but he remembered that he needed the key to get the push button start to work. He didn't have the key, so this vehicle was useless until he found the key, "Newer Lamborghinis cannot be hotwired, especially since this vehicle is very, very expensive." Jake realized.

Then, the vehicle vibrated slightly, "Huh? What was that?" Jake asked out loud. He went to get out, and the door came down, and almost cut off his leg whilst trying to step out.

He pulled his leg back in, and the door reopened. Jake then put his put halfway out, and the door went halfway down, "Okay, then." Jake said. He pulled his foot back in, and he grabbed the door and closed it.

The vehicle started up, and the whole dashboard lit up, "Holy shit! Dim that down, please!" Jake said. The vehicle dimmed the dashboard so Jake could look at it, "Thank you very much. Is there something that you want something from me?" Jake asked the vehicle. It gave a rev, and Jake took that as a yes, seeing how it locked its doors, yet it didn't close its roof. " _Let's go… for a… ride._ " the vehicle said through its radio.

* * *

By this time, after Neo had seen what he had… seen with the Towers, the dead dinosaur carcasses, and everyone running away from Grim, and the South Tower possibly falling right on top of their heads, he had a feeling that told him to go into the North Tower, but he didn't know why.

He went to the Tower, and his gut told him to go into a specific elevator, and he figured out which one it was because it had a blood splatter above the door, "Well. In I go." Neo said to himself. He pressed the up button, but when he got into this elevator, it had buttons to go to the other 109 floors, and then there were 2 more buttons that didn't have numbers on them.

One had a picture of Canada, and the other had a picture of the US, and the US button was constantly highlighted, and he wondered, "What happens if I press this Canadian button?" Neo thought.

He pressed the button, and the elevator door basically slammed shut, and then the elevator started jostling quite violently, and then it felt to Neo like this elevator was throwing him all around.

He was thrown into the ceiling, and then the walls, and then the floor, and then this cycle repeated for about 30 seconds straight. When it was finally over, Neo fell face-first back to the floor.

"Ow. That was one helluva ride. When I gained my dinosaur legs, that must've changed my skeletal structure, at least it did in my legs, but I know that most carnivorous dinosaurs have very strong skeletons, and I like to think that that strong skeleton has certainly become of my legs." Neo groaned.

The elevator door opened, and he took one glimpse around the building he was now in, and it wasn't the lobby of WTC 1, it was a mid-level floor of an apartment building, and he saw that the Canadian button was now highlighted, "Did that really just transport me from NYC to… where am I? ( _Looks out the large window_ ) Vancouver, Canada?!" Neo almost yelled.

He then noticed that there was a door left hanging open. He peeked inside, and there was nobody anywhere in the entire room. Neo walked inside, weapons ready, just in case.

He saw a bunch of someone's personal items looking like whoever owned them was putting them into a suitcase, but they abandoned packing halfway through. He then saw a room where he noticed 3 computer monitors that seemed to be left on for a while now.

He went into the room, and he noticed that there were soundproofing things on every wall within the room. Then, when he saw a YouTube login page for Typical Gamer, he almost fainted, "I am standing inside of where Typical Gamer records his livestreams. He and Samara's things are still here, but they themselves are not here.

He then heard a loud roar that originated nearby the water, and he vaguely saw 2 people running away from what looked like a pack of Compys that were a little bit larger than normal Compys.

Normally, he would not have been able to get a good look at these people without binoculars, but for some reason, he could see these 2 people as if they were standing 10 feet away from him, and he had a feeling about why he could see these people in such clarity and detail while being a very large distance away, "Do I now have binocular vision like a _Deinonychus_? I feel like I do. If I really do now have binocular vision, let me take a closer look at those 2." Neo thought.

He looked down at them, and when he saw the T-Shirt with the TG Logo, and the Los Santos hat, he immediately knew that that was Typical Gamer, and the girl with him was Samara Redway, "What are those 2 doing out there? Other than trying not to get killed. Well, whatever reason why they are out there, I need to help them somehow." Neo said to himself.

He gave a swift kick to the glass, shattering it, and he still doesn't know why he did it, but he jumped out from the window, and he fell about 10 to 14 stories before landing on his feet on the ground, and he surprisingly sustained no injuries to either of his legs, "I guess the bones in my legs really are stronger because of my… 'mutation.'" Neo said.

He started running towards them, and he saw the large Compys following them. Actually, the large Compys were JUST following Andre and Samara, they weren't actually attacking either of them.

Neo ran towards them all, "Andreeeeeeeeeee! ( _Quickly turns into a roar_ )" he yelled, not noticing the fact that his yell turned into a roar. Without him really knowing it, he just pounced like a Raptor onto the Compy that was in the very front of the rest, and he felt claws emerge from his fingers, and his teeth turn into razors, making him a little more like a Raptor.

He had his teeth in the Compys neck, and he gave a thrash, and he heard a snap. He broke the Compy's neck. When Neo killed this Compy, half of them started swarming Neo and attacking him, while the other half kept following after Samara and Andre, but they still did not attack them.

As much as they wanted to run away, TG just had a feeling that he and Samara should try to help that teen, "We need to get these Compys off of us so we can try to help him." Andre said to Samara.

Samara looked at the pile of Compys that were over-swarming Neo wide-eyed, "How? They are swarming all over him. I get the feeling that if we try to help him, they'll attack us, too. If we want to help him, we need someone else to come in and help us all out with these Compys." Samara replied.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of wind, and then everyone looked up to see a burnt-orange colored dinosaur flying down towards them all. Neo was too busy trying not to get killed by these Compys like in The Lost World: Jurassic Park, except these Compys were bigger than the ones in Jurassic Park by a longshot. The dinosaur swooped down upon the pile of Compys around Neo, and it grabbed about 5 in one swoop.

They saw it fly back into the air, and it looked like it had just slurped the Compys up. Then it came back for another swoop, and then another, then another, until all of the Compys that were swarming Neo were all gone, and the ones that were following Samara and Andre just stood there, paralyzed with fear.

The dino landed next to Neo, and it gave him a smile, "Q." Neo said quietly. Q walked over to the Compys around Samara and TG, and he gave a snarl, which scared these Compys away.

Then, Q looked at Samara and Andre, and they thought he was going to kill them, so they started to run away. Q stopped them by grabbing Andre's shirt, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Q asked Andre.

Both Samara and Andre froze when Q spoke, "Samara? Did I just hear a dinosaur talk?" Andre asked Samara. Q gave a chuckle, "Yes, you did. Unless you want to lie to yourself." he said.

Q released his grip on TG's shirt, "Who are you, dino? ( _Takes a look at Q_ ) I mean… WHAT are you?" TG asked, not knowing Q's specific species of dinosaur. "I am Q. I am the leader of a group of dinosaurs that was never discovered as fossils," he said.

Samara had come back over, and she looked behind Q at Neo, "Who is that?" she asked him. Q turned back and gave a gesture to Neo to come over here, "That is Neo. Actually, Neo is IamaTypicalGamerToo on YouTube. You know, the one who kept reminding you both to get Indominus Rex MOD for ARK: Survival Evolved?" Q said.

Samara and Andre looked at each other, "You serious?" Andre said. Q then morphed into an Indominus, "Do I look serious?" he asked back. Andre and Samara got chills down their spines, "Definitely." Samara said. "The funny thing is, me and Samara were about to do that modded ARK livestream with the MODs that IamaTypicalGamerToo had suggested, but then a giant Giga came towards our apartment, and we had to leave or be eaten. At least we finally figured out who IamaTypicalGamerToo is." Andre said.

Samara and Andre looked at Neo again, and he still had claws coming from his hands, and sharp teeth coming from his mouth, "What's wrong with Neo?" Samara asked. "All that? A _Velociraptor_ cut him across the eye, and the dinosaurs roaming the world have been modified so they turn people into what they call dinoids. People who are cut by these wild dinosaurs become half human, half dinosaur." Q said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: You Gain Some... You Lose Some**

 _Back in Grim's garage:_

By about this time, Jake had been driving around the garage for about half an hour, trying to find a way to get the Raptor and the Lamborghini out, but he wasn't having any success, "Geez, how big is this damn garage?" Jake said.

Then, he heard something coming from ahead of where they were, "Hold up. I hear something up ahead. You two stay back while I investigate what's making that noise. I'll be fine. If I scream, come to me." Jake instructed the vehicle and dinosaur.

Jake took his gun, and he made the Lamborghini turn off its headlights for the moment. It obeyed him, and he scouted ahead. The noise was on and off, Jake heard it for about 24 seconds, and then it stopped for about 13 seconds, and then it started up again, and this kept happening, except the time that it started increased, and the time when it stopped decreased as Jake seemed to be getting closer to it.

As the sound started getting louder, Jake identified it as the sound of a vehicle's door opening and then slamming shut almost immediately after being opened, "Something else must be in here that is opening and slamming that car's door, wherever it is." Jake said to himself.

He pulled out his phone again, and he turned on the flashlight, "Of all things to forget, I had to forget a flashlight. Well, it doesn't really matter." Jake thought. He then walked past a Ford Explorer that was painted to look like the Jurassic Park tour vehicles.

As much as Jake wanted to take a photo of the vehicle, he reminded himself that he needed to figure out what was making the sounds. He progressed on, until he came to the same Lamborghini Countach he saw earlier, and its driver door was opening, and then slamming shut, and there was nothing around the Lambo that could have been opening and closing the door, "These cars are not like the Huracan or any of Neo's vehicles, they're just regular ol' vehicles.

For some reason, Jake started recording this. A few seconds after he started recording, he noticed that the vehicle to the right of the Lambo, its doors started doing the same thing, the doors started opening and slamming shut.

Then, Jake heard something like a snarl coming from behind him. He quickly turned around, and he and his phone's camera caught a shadow of a dinosaur's claw, but then the shadow vanished, "What the hell was that?! Those were hands!" Jake said.

He turned back to the Countach, and then he turned around again, and again, he saw that same shadow, but then it disappeared again, "I know—Shit!" he said.

Jake turned back to the Countach, and then back again, and the shadow appeared for about 2 seconds, then it vanished again, "Damn, there is something there. I'm out! I'm out! I am gone! What the hell's going on?! Something's chasing me. I don't like this. Hide in the car, hide in the car, hide in the car. Get into the car." Jake said, beginning to run, and then he came across the Ford Explorer again, and he quickly got inside, closed the door, and he turned on the headlights.

He then noticed that all the doors on the Explorer and every single door on every single other vehicle around started opening and slamming shut, except they didn't stop, "What the-!? They're opening on their own! I don't like it! I don't like it! I don't like it!" Jake yelled.

Then, the vehicles' doors started to stop opening and closing on their own so rapidly, until there was total silence, except for Jake panting, and his heart that was about to explode out of his chest, "I almost had a freaking heart attack! My pulse is almost 120 bpm. Raptor! Lambo! Get over here no…" Jake began to say before something smacked him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow." he groaned. Jake got back up, and the door of the Explorer was hanging open, "So you hit me?" Jake said to the vehicle. Its engine started, and the driver door closed, and the back door opened, "Hmm. If you want me to get in, how do I know that I can trust you?" Jake asked the vehicle again.

The vehicle opened its door again and smacked Jake in the face. He didn't fall this time, but he staggered a little, "I feel that you insist. Don't try anything stupid, Explorer." Jake warned the vehicle.

He got into the backseat, and the vehicle even had the same interactive CD-ROM feature, and then a slideshow of photos of the rest of the gang start going by on the screen, " _You do wish to see these friends again, I presume?_ " the vehicle said through the radio.

Jake's eyes widened at the fact that this vehicle knew about the others, "Yes. How do you know who they are and that they are friends of mine?" Jake questioned the car.

In response, the vehicle made the CD-ROM display like a hologram kind of thing, " _You and those friends of yours? You and them are the only things that are standing in the way of Grim and his plans. Recently, he has been discussing their 'Ultimate Plan' as he and his human partner keep calling it. I've overheard that they are developing and creating a very, very powerful kind of nuclear weapon. They've said that when detonated, the explosion wave will carry on for a full 20 miles in all directions, and they were serious about that, and any creatures that aren't dinosaurs that are caught in the blast wave will be incinerated off the face of the Earth, not a trace of them will remain. Any kind of structure not made by nature will be vaporized. Any vegetation not found in the prehistoric times will be scorched. They are making a weapon to wipe all other life off of the Earth, destroy your buildings, and restore the Earth to how it was at the time of the dinosaurs. The only thing keeping them from doing that is you and your friends. Grim has sent some of his best dinosaurs after all of you, and even his best dinos aren't able to kill you. You and them are a huge nuisance to him, and he will stop at nothing until every single one of you is dead. The only problem is as he keeps trying to kill you all, and what he tries fails, he will start coming up with new ideas for dinosaurs he'll send to try to kill you all. That's why he resurrected Sharptooth, Redclaw, Screech, Thud, and Scarface, and then he sent them all after all of you. As long as all of you are still alive, the bombs will not be completed._ " the vehicle explained to Jake.

Jake's eyes widened at the "nuclear weapons" part, "Hold up. How do you know about all this?" Jake asked again. " _Ever since JP18 disappeared, they've reassigned his place as their main security, and their main way of transportation to me. So I'm almost always with them during their meetings. Recently, however, something else is going on, and they put me in here with all these regular cars while they say that they're building yet another garage for us living cars. They didn't have enough space in their special vehicle garage, so me and a Lamborghini Huracan were put in here until they complete the next garage if they are really building another._ " the vehicle answered.

"Well… then what have they done to you that's made you tell me all of this information?" Jake queried. The vehicle gave an aggressive-sounding rev, " _Grim placed me in here, and he has just left me just sitting here for almost a year now, and I'm pretty sure that he's replaced my position with another car if it's not JP18. Grim has spoken about almost nothing except for how much he hates what you and your friends are doing, and how much he needs you all to die._ " the car replied. Jake understood.

By now, the Lamborghini and the Raptor had arrived, and the Raptor started clawing the vehicle, thinking that Jake was in danger, "Raptor, no! Stop!" Jake yelled at the dino.

The Raptor obeyed and stood down. Jake stepped out, "Take it easy. This Explorer just told me what Grim is planning to do if he manages to kill me, my friends, and any dinosaur fighting by my side. He and my father were developing a special nuclear weapon that will annihilate all life that is not prehistoric, any structure that is not natural, and he will restore the world to how it was in the prehistoric times when dinosaurs ruled the Earth. Explorer, how many of these devices are they planning to make?" Jake said.

" _634._ " the car answered. Jake's jaw dropped like an anvil, "634?! How big are they?" he questioned, needing to know more. There was a slight pause before the vehicle answered him, " _They are like my wheels. Their circumference is nearly identical to my wheels, and they are shaped just like my wheels. And each one will create a blast wave of 20 miles in all directions, and 634 of those detonated across the globe will be a sufficient number to have these explosions cover all 12,000 miles or so, and anything not prehistoric will become nothing but a memory, and this wave will carry on into water as well. It will go high up into the air, above 50,000 feet. Basically, there is no possible way for anything non-prehistoric to remain after the explosions._ "

Jake hated the sound of that, "So, if my friends and I were to drop dead right now, Grim would continue work on these bombs?" Jake queried again. " _Yes,_ " it answered. Jake had just one more question, "How many bombs have they made so far?"

There was an even longer pause before the vehicle answered his question, " _259\. But it only takes them about 18 hours to make one bomb, and then another 7 hours for them to check all of the internal parts, making sure that it will detonate correctly._ "

Jake gave a sigh, "Okay then. Now that I know what Grim is planning, I need to find everyone else and tell them this new information. But I don't know if there's a way to get out of here without going back the way I came."

Jake started walking back down the row of cars where they had come from, and the Explorer honked its horn. Jake and the Raptor turned back, " _I know how to get out of here. That Raptor will fit perfectly in my trunk._ Huracan, you follow me." The SUV called to them all. Jake and the Raptor got in, the Huracan turned around, and the Explorer took them towards the exit.

* * *

For the last few hours, Q had been explaining everything that had happened, and what has been going on to Samara and Andre, who were extremely shocked at what they were learning, "So, almost all of the carnivorous dinosaurs that are roaming the Earth are under control of this… _Baryonyx_ and a person?" Samara asked.

Q and Neo gave a nod, "Wow. I can't believe that ANY person would EVER want to do that to the planet. But these two must go together like milk & cookies because they have succeeded, and dinosaurs rule the Earth now." Samara said in shock.

Then, Q went silent, and Neo kept explaining to Samara and Andre more. Q had a very strange feeling that something was coming. He took to the skies, and he hovered a few hundred feet above the ground. He saw a T-Rex in the distance, and it didn't concern him at first, but when he noticed that the T-Rex was chasing something, he felt that something was up, besides him.

He flew towards the T-Rex, and he went invisible so he could see what was with the Rex, and satisfy his weird feeling. The Rex seemed to be having trouble catching whatever it was chasing.

Q didn't think that it was anything he should've worried about, and he was about to fly back to Neo, but when the Rex's prey took a sharp left turn, and it turned as well, Q saw the right eye, blinded and scarred completely across, "Scarface. Almost forgot about her.

Then, Q saw what she was chasing, it was a young, gray _Brachiosaurus_ , "That's Shortfoot!" he said to himself. Unfortunately, Scarface had stopped, and she started looking around as if she was looking for something.

Q thought he was a safe distance away, but somehow, Scarface picked up his scent, which no one is ever supposed to be able to do when he is close by. She followed his faint scent, and when a large shadow appeared over Q, he froze, "You've got to be kidding." He thought.

He wanted to try to fly away, but she could easily grab, and then swallow him without any issues whatsoever, "I highly doubt that there'll be a conveniently placed RPG in her stomach like the G-Rex, and even if there somehow is, it will never be able to blow her throat out, and even if it could, it wouldn't kill her." Q thought, his mind racing for a way out of this tight spot.

He started to turn, but he realized that she was sniffing him, so he stopped. Q was just waiting for her to realize that he was the one that Grim had sent her after, along with Screech, Thud, Redclaw, and Sharptooth after he resurrected them all.

Shortly after Scarface had stopped chasing Shortfoot, he wondered why, so he deployed his armor, and he followed behind her, "What could peak her interest enough to forget about me?" Shortfoot wondered.

When she stopped, Shortfoot saw Q standing below her head, and he lowered her head down to him, as if either inspecting him or offering him a ride, but Shortfoot already knew what Scarface was doing, "Now is not the time to make any jokes, especially when one of your closest friends is in a very dangerous situation." Shortfoot said to himself, refocusing.

Then, Scarface gave a snarl, and Q recognized it as her saying to him, "Turn around," so he did, hesitantly. When she saw he face, she gave a powerful roar, and even Samara, Andre, and Neo had to plug their ears, even being 4 miles away.

Q knew that she knew who he was, and he didn't know what she was going to do next, but he did know that it wouldn't be good. For some reason, Shortfoot got a very crazy thought, and he ran from his hiding place, and he darted in front of Scarface.

As Shortfoot left his spot, Neo, Andre, and Samara ran over and hid where he was, "What's that _Brachiosaurus_ doing?" Samara asked. "That _Brachiosaurus_ is like Q, he talks. And he is one of the few dinosaur friends of Q, but one of them just died." Neo answered. "Well, another friend of Q is going to die if that _Brachy_ doesn't stop what he's doing." Andre commented.

Q saw Shortfoot stand between him and Scarface, "Shortfoot. What are you doing?" he whispered. Shortfoot didn't answer Q, but he instead yelled at Scarface, " **Get away from my friend!** " Her eyes widened in surprise, " **If you want him, you'll have to go through me first!** " Shortfoot yelled at her again.

She got a slightly quizzical look on her face for a moment, but it didn't stay, " **Challenge accepted.** " she said. Her head flew down upon both of them, and instead of eating them, she just grabbed them both by their feet, "Whoa!" they both yelled.

Scarface lifted both of them off the ground, and she started carrying them back towards Grim's lair in New York City, "No. No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Neo said, increasing in intensity.

Neo started running after her, and Q saw this, even though he was upside down, "Neo, no! Do not let her see you! She wants you, too! You need to find the others!" Q yelled.

Q gave a gesture to Andre and Samara, and they understood what he wanted them to do. They started running after Neo, and when they caught up to him, they tackled him to the ground, "Are you crazy!? That monstrous dinosaur will kill you 20 times over if you take her on! Q wouldn't want you to commit suicide, even for him. You have to accept that right now… there is nothing you can do to help Q out of this situation." Samara said.

Neo was struggling to keep going after Scarface, but he knew that Samara was right, he couldn't commit suicide, even if it was for Q. He just couldn't do it, so Neo stopped struggling, "You're right. We need to get back to New York City, find the rest of the gang, and my brother, and make some kind of a plan." Neo said.

Samara asked Neo if he had any cars nearby, and Neo raised a brow, "Why do you ask?" he queried her. "Because our Lamborghini went missing a week or two after the dinosaurs started ruling the Earth again. Neo at first was kind of surprised, but then he got a smile on his face, "Yes. I have a lot of vehicles, but I'll call my best one." Neo said.

They were confused, "'Call your best car?'" they both said in confusion. Neo gave a howl that echoed throughout the streets, and he looked to the water, and there was a black object approaching their location, "There he is." Neo said.

Samara and Andre looked where he was, and they saw the vehicle too, "What exactly IS that?" Andre asked. "That would be my car." Neo answered. They both looked at him, eyes WIDE open, "'Your car?!'" they almost shouted.

The vehicle then came out of the water, and it pulled up in front of them, "Nice to see you again, Dem. ( _He pronounces this nickname as Deem_ )" Neo greeted the vehicle. Demon then opened his passenger door and moved his passenger seat forward for one of them to get into the backseat.

They both were hesitant at first, but when they heard the sound of a pack of carnivores approaching, and Neo reaching over to close the door, they looked at each other, and then they quickly hopped inside, and they drove off in search for everyone else to tell them all of the things that had just happened.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

After they drove off, Demon blacked out his windows, and Neo took his hands off the wheel. Both Samara and Andre panicked. Andre, who was in the front passenger seat, he went to grab the wheel, but Neo stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Demon does NOT like it when anyone he doesn't know touches his steering wheel, and he'll kill you if you try. Both of you, just calm down! When Demon blacks out his windows, he disconnects his steering wheel from his steering rod, so no matter what I do with the wheel right now, it will do nothing." he explained to them.

Neo put his hands back on the wheel, "If the steering wheel is disconnected, who is controlling this car?" Samara asked from the backseat. Neo turned back to her, "No one is controlling this car because this car is controlling itself." he answered. "Then why are you holding on to the wheel then?" Andre asked. "I just like to pretend I'm driving even though I'm not," Neo replied. Their chattering was disrupted when Demon crashed into something extremely solid because he came to a dead stop.

Then, Neo's door flew open, and something pulled him out very violently. In fact, he almost skidded about 15 feet on the asphalt. Andre and Samara tried to get out to help Neo, but then they saw a dinosaur standing between them and Neo, but it was currently looking at Neo. They immediately stopped and pulled their hands back.

Demon then slammed the door shut, but he cleared his driver door window so Samara and Andre could see what was happening. Neo groaned in pain, but when he saw the dinosaur walking towards him, he wasn't worried at first. That is until he saw the details of the dino's face, "Dark burnt-orange colored skin. Crimson colored eyes. Katana sharp teeth, razor-sharp claws, both bloodstained. Oh, no. It's José! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he screamed.

Neo quickly started to crawl away. José did not increase his speed to keep up, he just kept walking at the same pace. When Neo tried to stand up, José put his foot on Neo's back, and he forced Neo back to the ground. Neo thought this was the end, and that José would kill him right here, right now. But, to his surprise, José took his foot off of Neo's back, "It's nice to see that you managed to survive without us." he said.

Neo got back up, and he looked at José again, and the killer in his eyes had vanished, "Well… it's nice to know that you aren't going to try to eat my face like you did before." Neo answered.

José raised a brow, "I what?" he asked, confused. Neo then remembered, "Oh yeah. José was not aware when that happened." he thought. So he briefly explained to José what he did, and José couldn't believe it at first, but then he realized that he must have become corrupted shortly after arriving in this time period, "Oh. Sorry." José said.

"You don't need to apologize. I know that you weren't yourself then." Neo said. Then, Samara and Andre got out of Demon to see what had happened, "Are you alright, Neo?" Andre asked. Neo and José turned to them, "I'm fine. I, uh… just had to say hello to an old friend. José, meet Samara Redway, and Andre, or Typical Gamer, and Samara and TG meet José." Neo said to them.

José smiled, but Andre and Samara were slightly concerned, "How do you know José?" Samara asked. "Oh. He is a blood relative of Q. One of his brothers, actually. Q also has a sister, Violet, and speaking of which, where is Violet, José?" Neo asked. Neo then heard a soft snarl come from behind him, and Andre and Samara's eyes opened wide in horror, "Neo..." they both said, terrified. He slowly turned around, and Violet was standing there, teeth bared, "Nice try, Violet. But you'll have to do more than that to scare me." Neo said to her.

She then smiled, "Okay. You are one tough cookie. I thought for sure I could at least get a nervous gulp out of you." she said. Neo shook his head, "No you, or José, maybe, but an unknown carnivore that doesn't immediately kill me, most likely will get me nervous, but probably way over nervous. Anyway, Violet meet Samara Redway, and Andre, and meet Violet." he introduced them again.

This time, Samara and Andre felt more confident, and they greeted the two dinosaurs. Neo then thought of something, "José? Violet?" Neo began. "Yes?" they both answered in unison. Neo continued, "If you 2 are with me, or us, right now, and your minds are not corrupted any longer… what about Q?" he finished. They both looked at each other, and then back to Neo, "It depends on his situation and where he currently is at the moment." Violet said.

Neo got a cramp in his gut, "The last I saw him was about 27 minutes ago, and he was captured by Scarface, and Shortfoot got taken away as well." he answered, hesitantly. José and Violet looked at each other again, eyes wide open, "Uh-oh." they both said.

* * *

By this time, Q had tried many different ways to try and escape from Scarface's mouth, along with getting Shortfoot free as well, but every time he tried to get free, Scarface just swung her head and smashed Q against a building, or rock, or anything solid.

Q wasn't getting injured from these hits at all, but Shortfoot had taken enough damage by this point to fall unconscious, and this kept happening to Q, and about an hour or 2 ago, he gave up trying to escape, and he surprisingly was starting to lose hope that he could get out of this with Shortfoot alive, "I shouldn't have gone to see what was happening, because Scarface wouldn't have captured me, but at the same time, Shortfoot probably would've been killed, or captured if Scarface figured out who Shortfoot was to me. I don't think it was a totally bad idea to inspect what was happening, but at the same time, I am severely regretting doing so." Q thought.

Then, he tried to fall asleep, even though he was still hanging upside down. He had quite a few terrible thoughts that were racing around in his head, so he had a few troubles getting to sleep at first, but he eventually pushed the terrible thoughts aside, but just when he had achieved a doze, Scarface stopped walking, and a large hatch in the ground opened up, and there was quite a bright light that was being emitted from it, and Q had to cover his eyes.

Scarface proceeded into the brightly-illuminated hatch, and then when she was completely inside, the hatch closed behind her. Q could tell that she was currently walking down into something, and the floor was made out of steel, due to the sound of her walking sounded like… well… giant feet walking on a steel floor.

Then, Q looked around to see that there was a huge area with caged dinosaurs, normal ones on both sides of them, "Why are all these regular carnivorous dinosaurs caged in here? Who even is holding them?" Q asked out loud.

Scarface opened her mouth and then dropped both Q and the unconscious Shortfoot to the floor. The fall hurt Q, considering the fact that Scarface was a 120ish-foot tall T-Rex, he didn't exactly land on his legs, which would have EASILY absorbed the fall, but he landed on his stomach.

Then, Q heard relatively normal sized footsteps coming in his direction. He looked up, and there was Grim, Frank, Screech, Thud, Redclaw, and Sharptooth, and they were all looking at him, "You actually managed to catch this sly, sneaky, very clever 'friend' of mine? I will promote you to the 3rd-in-command. If Frank is unable to perform his role or is somehow incapacitated, you will take his place, and the time you replace him will vary on his condition." Grim congratulated Scarface. Q heard all of this, and he got a feeling of disgust.

"That's all that you think about every one of these dinosaurs? Just as simple minions who follow all of your orders? Workers who are muscle? Disposable? You treat them with no respect or gratitude for any major accomplishments they have done. The only incentive that you give all of these dinosaurs to listen to you is their lives. If any disobey you, even once by accident, you kill them. Any who hear about any kind of rebellion, or even THINK about a rebellion of any kind, you kill. If any of these dinosaurs don't do what you want, when you want, how you want, you just kill them, and then you immediately replace them with some other dinosaur within a matter of hours. It's becoming extremely clear why you and I stopped being friends, Grim. You disgust me. You haven't changed at all in 20 years. You're just the same little bitch who doesn't accept when he is wrong, or when someone reveals the truth about who he really is, and what he really does." Q said to Grim very firmly.

When Q said that, Grim's expression went from happiness towards Scarface, to the look of someone who has been heavily hurt by something that a close friend said about them, and they feel like they're going to cry.

Grim did indeed look like he was trying to hold back a wave of tears, as if he wanted to try to be friends with Q again, and then he got an angry look for a brief second, but the hurt expression returned, and he started breathing like someone who was on the brink of crying. Grim turned around and walked away, saying nothing more.

All the dinosaurs, and person, looked at Grim as he walked away, and when they heard a door slam shut, they all looked back at Q, with expressions that said, "Whoa." None of them came at him like they wanted to attack him, but Q could tell in their eyes that something had hit them, some kind of a realization.

Q had a feeling that they all wanted to think that he was right. That Grim only used them. That he never really needed them for anything else besides doing his evil work for him, and then getting no appreciation for it. And that if they die, he doesn't mourn them, he just immediately finds a replacement as quickly as he can.

Even Frank had that expression. Grim didn't really need him, other than using the modern technology, and just someone to have around to give commands to, knowing that they will follow them without any resistance. Q was just waiting for all of them to attack him all at the same time for what he said, once they remembered what they were supposed to do with him, but they never did, they all just stood there like statues, almost motionless.

Then, Scarface lowered her head behind him, and Q turned around. She looked like she was trying to speak, but couldn't form any words, so she shut her mouth, and eventually, Sharptooth got a firm look on his face, " **Enough of this! Let's take him and his friend to the Indom cage!** " he said.

That got them all to snap out of their realizations, for the moment, and refocus on locking Q and Shortfoot up. Then, Sharptooth grabbed him and Shortfoot by their tails, and carried them to the Indominus cage, and Q remembered, "Huh. The Indominus cage. I was there before, only as my Indominus self." He said to himself. Sharptooth heard that he was talking, " **Wha was at?** " he asked, trying not to open his mouth enough where he'd drop them.

Q quickly shut up, " **Nothing.** " he said. Then, Sharptooth arrived at the cage, and he scanned his claw, and the cage door opened. Then, he turned his head, and he basically threw them both into the cage walls as violently as he could.

Q hit the wall first, and Shortfoot's body hit him, and he softened the impact a little for Shortfoot, who was still out, "I already know that my statement to Grim will make being here about a thousand times harder. I don't know what they'll do with Shortfoot, but I really hope that they don't do anything harmful to him." Q thought.

* * *

The Explorer had been driving around for a while now, and Jake had been sitting in the backseat, alternating between playing The Isle with a few other people, much to his surprise, "I didn't think that anyone would feel safe enough to play video games, especially ones with dinosaurs during the current condition of the Earth." he thought.

He had also been playing ARK: Survival Evolved and Primal Carnage, and he was also constantly checking YouTube for any new, and interesting videos. He then heard something coming from somewhere nearby, and he asked the vehicle if it could stop so he could investigate the sound more closely.

The Explorer did, and it shut off its engine. The Raptor tried to get out from the trunk to accompany Jake, but Jake did not allow it to come, " **No. There is no need for you to back me up at the moment. When I need your help, I will ask, or in an urgent situation… scream. Not to insult you or anything, but your species breathes very loudly, and I can barely hear this noise, to begin with. So… you need to stay back.** " Jake said as non-hurtfully as he could.

The Raptor gave a slight growl, but it obeyed him and went back into the Explorer's trunk. He pressed his ear to the wall, and he heard something like a small to medium-sized carnivore breathing, along with a young herbivore.

But he couldn't identify it, and then he heard a set of footsteps, and he looked behind the vehicles, and there stood a Raptor, not the one is the trunk, but a different one. It didn't really show any signs that it was going to jump at his face.

Jake didn't know what to do. " **Intruder,** " it said calmly. Then the vehicle to the Raptor's left, its radio turned on, " _Intruder._ " it also said. Then, all the vehicles' radios started turning on one by one, all saying intruder after the previous vehicle. Jake quickly realized what was happening, the vehicles were communicating by the simple game of Telephone, and that message surely would reach Grim very quickly, "Explorer, go, go. Go! GO!" Jake yelled, yanking open the door, and practically throwing himself inside.

The Explorer slammed its door shut after Jake got in, and it peeled out, with the Lamborghini following right behind. The other Raptor started running after them once they started peeling out.

It jumped and latched onto the trunk of the Explorer, and started head-butting the rear windshield. The Raptor in the trunk was just waiting. When the enemy Raptor smashed through the window, the Raptor slashed its claw across the stowaway Raptor, and then gave a kick and sent the stowaway rolling on the ground, " **No free rides!** " it said.

The other Raptor got back on its feet, " **All vehicles, get them! Go! Go! Go!** " he yelled. Nearly every single vehicle that the convoy passed by turned on their engines just as they went by, "I thought you said that these vehicles were just regular ones!" Jake said to the car.

" _They were supposed to be normal, but they obviously aren't!_ " the vehicle replied. " **Unless you'd like to get out and ask them why they aren't regular ol' cars.** " the Raptor chimed in.

Jake just shut his cakehole and started thinking of something to slow these vehicles down at least a little bit. He grabbed his Uzi from his side holster, but he then realized that his ammo boxes were in the Hurácan because he unloaded this weapon in there, "Is there any SMG ammo lying around here?" he asked out loud. The Explorer opened its glovebox, " _I've got unlimited amounts. How much you want?_ " it said.

Jake laughed, "I'll take it all." he said. He grabbed one of the boxes of ammo and loaded them in. He then moved to the trunk, and the Raptor moved aside, "Explorer, can you open your rear windshield?" Jake said.

The rear windshield opened outwards, and Jake took aim, "Hurácan, get out of the way! I'm gonna lay some hate!" Jake warned the supercar. It swerved the left side of the Explorer, and Jake started firing at the enemy vehicles.

At first, he aimed at their engines, because no engine means no power, except these vehicles seemed prepared for that, because bulletproof metal shields emerged and covered the whole front of the vehicles, "Shit. What else can you shoot on any car to screw it over?" Jake asked out loud.

Then, Jake knew, "The tires!" he said. He aimed at the vehicles back tires mostly, because you lose your back tires at high speed, you skid out, and most likely crash, and it was extra good that the rows in the garage were not very wide enough for even 3 cars to be able to get next to each other at the same time.

As Jake was shooting out the back tires of the vehicles, the vehicles started swerving left and right, overcorrecting each time, until they crashed into the other parked vehicles that were attempting to pull out after all them. Eventually, this led to the vehicles creating a massive pileup that resulted in the remaining vehicles to be unable to get through and go after them. As the pile was disappearing from sight, Jake looked to the front of the car, and he saw a garage door, " _Hold onto something!_ " the Explorer warned them.

They held on as the Explorer crashed through the gigantic garage door, and out into the daylight. The Raptor gave a hiss because he hadn't seen the light in a few years.

Jake saw a _Deinonychus_ come running out and chasing after them, but it kind of stayed slightly behind, as if reading the license plate. Jake pulled out his Baretta, and he shot the Raptor's eyes, even though he thought that it would kill it. It didn't kill the _Deinonychus_ , but it couldn't see anything.

The Explorer and Hurácan accelerated, and the Explorer closed its rear windshield, "Where are you taking us?" Jake asked the SUV. " _To Vancouver, Canada. I have allies there that are willing to fight against and try to stop Grim dead in his tracks. Also, your brother is there._ " the Explorer responded.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28  
**

After they had driven out of the garage, and out of Grim's command center, Jake memorized the address of the command center, and he wrote it down. Then, he remembered the Indominus, and the Raptors and Carnos he left at said address, "Explorer. Can you locate a nearby dinosaur?" Jake queried.

The Explorer's rear display went to a map, with about 20+ red dots flashing on it, each dot having a shortened dinosaur name above it, " _Yes. Why would you need to locate a dinosaur?_ " the SUV replied. Jake zoomed in on the cluster of red dots nearby where he had gone in, "Because I left an Indominus there, along with a large group of Raptors, and _Carnotauruses_ that are fighting on my side. They will help us. All of them." Jake answered, tapping the dot that had I-Rex hovering above it.

The Explorer started heading to the location Jake had specified. When they got there, all of the dinosaurs were still there, half of them were asleep, and the other half, including the Indominus, were still awake, sort of guarding the area.

When they rolled up, at first, the Raptors went for the Explorer because they all HATED Jurassic Park themed Vehicles, and they would always ruin them to show how much they hated them. When they jumped onto the sides of the vehicle, it electrified its body and the Raptors fell off. Jake quickly got out, " **Raptors, stop!** " he yelled. All the other Raptors and Carnos, along with the Indominus looked at him.

Half of the dinosaurs were still asleep. The Indominus gave a roar, and they all woke up, and then looked at Jake. The dinosaurs all gathered around him, and he explained what had happened, " **That suburban house you see over there? That is not a house. That is an entrance into Grim's command center. We just came from there, me, the Lamborghini Hurácan, and the Jurassic Park Explorer you tried to attack. Even though you all despise the Jurassic Park themed vehicles, this one you must not because it wants to help us, not betray us.** "

The Raptors looked at each other. Then, the Raptor in the Explorer got out, " **What he says is true. This vehicle wants to help us stop Grim. And we now know the location of Grim's command center, but we cannot go back in there. For Grim recognizes Jake, me, and this vehicle. We can't go back in there without being detected. But you must put aside your hatred for vehicles like this SUV. It will help us, but you have to allow it to help you.** "

Then the Carnos came over, and they didn't really hate the Jurassic Park vehicles because they weren't really in the Jurassic Parks, so they'd never really seen them that much before, " **Alright. We can work with this vehicle. Right about now, we need all the help that we can get.** " A Carno said. Jake smiled, " **Okay then. Raptor, get back in the SUV. The rest of you Raptors, follow behind the Hurácan. Carnos, follow the Explorer.** " Jake instructed them.

A Raptor from the group approached him, " **What about you?** " it said. Jake smile widened slightly, " **Me? I'll be riding the Indom over there. The vehicles will all be following after him.** " Jake answered. Jake gave a whistle, and the Indominus came over, and it lowered its head so Jake could get on, " **Alright, everyone. Let's GO!** " Jake yelled as he made the Indominus roar. When the Indom started running, everyone else followed behind.

 _Back in Grim's lair:_

Q heard the tires squealing, he heard the Raptor, he heard the gunshots, and he quickly realized what had happened in the garage, "Either Jake came across this place, and he was just leaving, Neo was brought here, and he is trying to escape, or something else is going on." he thought.

By now, Shortfoot was just regaining consciousness, "What… happened?" he moaned. Q looked at him, "You ran in front of Scarface, thinking that she wouldn't do anything to me if she saw you. She grabbed us both, and she brought us into Grim's lair, where we are probably going to be tortured if I know how much Grim hates me right now. Let me tell you something, Shortfoot. You CANNOT risk your life, even for me. You must not give yourself up. Even if I die for some reason, at least I'll still feel like I've completed my goal of keeping you and the others alive, and I already feel like I'm starting to fail at that goal, because Cera is dead, and the others are lost somewhere. I don't even know if they are still alive, I really hope that they are, but I don't want you to die, because, even though I say that I care for the others the same as you, in truth, I care about you the most because you have been the closest thing I hold nearest and dearest to my heart. If you die, my life will have no purpose, I will feel useless." he said, misty-eyed.

Shortfoot understood most of what Q said, but he was still a little dazed, so he didn't really hear anything past Q's last sentence, "Oh. I'm… sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Shortfoot said.

 _In New York City:_

By now, the gang, and Bloodbath, had been traveling for about 17 hours, and everyone else wanted to rest, but Bloodbath kept telling them that the area they were currently in was too dangerous to sleep in, so they kept going until they found another place where they could safely sleep. They never did. This went on for another 8 hours. Eventually, Spike just collapsed into sleep. Bloodbath knew this because he heard the loud thump on the ground, " **Someone wake him up. This area is too dangerous.** " he warned them.

Then, Ducky stopped walking, " **Even if we somehow wake up Spike, the moment we do, he'll just fall back asleep. He is tireded, and cannot stay awake.** " she answered. Then Ruby stopped walking, too. " **Ducky's right, Bloodbath. We're all tired, and we all need sleep. If we don't get any sleep, we won't be able to stay awake to find a safe place to sleep.** " she said, laying down.

Everyone else did the same. Bloodbath gave a sigh, " **Oh. I hope none of Grim's hybrid dinosaurs comes while you're all sleeping because I can't kill any of them.** " Bloodbath informed them. The others basically passed out, and collapsed to the ground, while Bloodbath kept standing, and he stayed awake, seeing as how he didn't really need to sleep. He just stood, and guarded them, while they all rested.

 _15 hours later:_

After 15 hours of standing around, guarding the gang, Bloodbath caught the scent of a _Yutyrannus_ in the distance, and Yutys in this time were a serious threat to any creature they decided to hunt, or kill due to their bizarre ability to blow the skin, and muscles clean off of any creature just by giving a special roar that basically creates a visible shockwave that has the kind of force to blow skin and muscles off any creature. Although this roar for some reason doesn't have the same result on any Yuty unless the one in the shockwave is no longer under Grim's control, then they lose the ability to do that special roar, and they lose the resistance to other Yuty "Shock Roars" as they were called. For a long time, the Yutys used to just do this roar at each other for fun, and for them, this roar was just a giant gust of wind. Then, Grim altered their brain patterns so they would only hunt alone, or in twos, but no Yutys will tolerate any other Yutys, but they will not kill other Yutys, or Yuty groups once seen.

Bloodbath actually used to work very closely with the Yutys when he was on Grim's side, " **Oh, no. I'm pretty sure that the Yutys will know who these herbivores are, and they'll take them to Grim. And they'll most likely kill me when they see that I haven't taken them to Grim already. And from what I expect, having my skin blown off will not be a very pleasant feeling, and I'll be dead when my muscles get blown off, along with the rest of my internal parts, until I become a skeleton that'll be placed into a museum if the human vs dinosaur apocalypse ends with the humans defeating us, or them.** " he thought.

Obviously, Bloodbath was much bigger than the average Yutyrannus, but when it came to them, size didn't really matter, up to a point, of course. He started following the Yuty's scent, hoping that it'd recognize him, but at the same time, not see him with the gang and kill him, and maybe he could convince the Yuty to go anywhere else but towards the gang. He saw it walking on 5th Avenue, and he noticed that there was a group of 15 people or so, and they looked like they were setting a trap for the Yuty, " **I don't think that your trap is going to work, people. These Yutys can sense danger a mile away.** " Bloodbath thought.

He made sure that he kept himself well hidden from these people, but he could still see what was going on. The trap the people set up was basically a giant Burmese tiger pit, they dug a hole big enough so the Yuty could fit, and they covered up the hole with a piece of tarp that looked just like the road, and the pit was laced with huge spikes to impale the Yuty when it fell in. Or if it fell in.

The Yuty seemed to have a little rabbit in it, due to the fact that it was looking all around very anxiously as if something was stalking it. It kept walking down 5th Avenue, getting closer and closer to the trap. Bloodbath was just waiting for the Yuty to realize that there was a trap ahead of it, but the Yuty didn't seem like it was paying attention.

Two of the people were also watching the Yuty from a metal platform way above the Yutys head as it was approaching the trap. Bloodbath was still waiting for the Yuty to stop walking before the trap, but it kept walking. Then, the platform that the two people were standing on gave way, and they fell and landed in front of the Yuty. It gave a growl, but it caught their scents, and it realized that these two were husband and wife, so it kept walking, but the husband pulled out a gun and started shooting it.

The Yuty immediately stopped and gave a snarl at him, "No, honey! Don't shoot-!" the wife began to say. The Yuty looked at them and it bared its teeth. The woman started running away, and the Yuty allowed her to do so. When the man started running, the Yuty took a deep breath, and then it gave the roar. Bloodbath could physically see the shockwave being created by the Yuty's roar that almost immediately surrounded the man, and then his skin and everything blew off within seconds.

After the man had been dealt with, the Yuty continued walking. And then, Bloodbath faintly heard someone yell, "Now!" and then he heard "Walk the Dinosaur" by Queen Latifah start playing, and the Yuty put its claws to its head, and it started staggering. Bloodbath couldn't help but do the same thing. Hearing music like that was physically painful for any dinosaur that was still under Grim's control, and any dinosaurs that were under Grim's control at one point but had recently escaped. They Yuty couldn't attack due to the music, so it started running. And the Yuty ran right onto the tarp, the tarp gave way, and the Yuty fell into the pit. Bloodbath barely heard the Yuty choke as its throat was impaled due to the music. Then, the people turned off the music, and Bloodbath could finally think, " **One less thing to worry about.** " he thought.

He walked back to where the gang was, except there was a slight problem when he got back… the gang wasn't there, " **WHAT!? I went away for 10 minutes and THEY'RE GONE?!** " Bloodbath said. He threw his head into the air and gave a roar in fury. Then, he heard a snapping sound, and he looked up and he saw a giant net for a brief second before the net covered him, and there were about 8 boulders, each weighing 5 tons, were on all edges of this net, " **A trap! Set by who?** " Bloodbath thought.

Then a person from the group of people who set the trap for the Yuty peeked out from an adjacent alleyway, "Yes! We got it!" one of the people yelled. The rest of the people ran out to see what their trap caught, "No way. We ACTUALLY caught a Giga? That's incredible! These things are always able to sense our traps, and then avoid them. This Giga must be… I don't know… retarded. ( _Starts laughing while taking a closer look at Bloodbath_ )" they said.

Bloodbath growled, and then he snapped at the person, "Whoa! What were you thinking? In case you've forgotten, Number 1) These Gigas are never retarded in any way, shape, or form, and Number 2) do not ever get close to one, because these things are way more aggressive than a _Spinosaurus_ , a T-Rex, and the _Indominus_ all combined together. These things are demon beasts, and that's why our nets are now made of bendable, yet unbreakable steel beams, to keep these things secured." another person said, pulling the other person away. " **That person's retarded thinking that I am not capable of doing some serious damage to him when I find that opportunity.** " Bloodbath thought.

 _Meanwhile:_

Right at this time, Jake's convoy was just now entering Vancouver, and Jake was happy, but the Indominus seemed more relieved to finally be nearing the destination. Jake noticed this as they were getting into the urban area, and he could feel that the Indom wasn't quite running correctly, " **Are you alright, Indominus?** " Jake asked, concerned for the creature's health.

" **No. I'm not alright, exactly,** " it answered. Then Jake wanted to know what was wrong, " **You seem like you're developing a slight limp. Are you?** " Jake asked it again. It looked back to him," **Actually, yes. I am beginning to limp. Never have I ran for that long of a distance before in my life. I can walk almost the whole Earth without an issue. But I've never needed to run very much because I've never had any real reason to run away from anything. I can keep going since we're almost there already, but when we do get there, I will need to rest for a while, or…** " the Indominus said.

Jake waited, " **Or what?** " Jake asked again. The Indominus hesitated, " **I'm not exactly sure, but I think that if I keep running for too much longer will have a bad effect on my legs later on. But I don't want to find out. Do you?** " the Indom asked back. Jake gave a shrug, " **I guess not. I mean, I do care about your wellbeing, so I won't push you and harder. You can walk the rest of the distance there.** " Jake decided.

The Indom slowed to a walk, " **If there's one thing my brother indirectly taught me not to do was run for any longer than we could sustain.** " it said. Jake pulled the reigns back on the saddle, " **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. WHAT?** " Jake said. The Indom looked at him, " **My brother. When we were created in Jurassic World, there were two of us. I was meant to be the female, but as we were incubating, the people made me into the male instead, and he became the female. After we had hatched, he went on display for the people to get a preview of us before we would be fully grown up. But when there was about… a week or two before we were supposed to be released into our new paddock, he disappeared. He legit disappeared, and nobody ever found a trace of him. When that happened, I was placed in the paddock, where I eventually broke out of the paddock, by fooling people into thinking I escaped when I hadn't. Wait, you already know what happened because you were Dr. Wu's assistant, and I let you live when the Raptors had you circled, and then they tried to fight me.** " the Indom said.

Jake to a few seconds to process all that, " **Hmm. I know that one dinosaur that I've met told me about those same events as if they had happened to him. He also said that he had changed his gender from female to male after escaping the Mosasaurus tank. How exactly did you know that he was the female and that he is a he and not a she?** " Jake queried.

The Indom thought about that for a minute, " **Well… ever since we became aware of things only 4 days after we both hatched, me and him had this… special bond between us that I cannot really describe.** " it answered. " **Try to explain the bond as best as you can.** " Jake insisted.

The Indominus really thought of a way to describe it so Jake would understand it exactly, " **Well… it's like… Have you ever seen the Dragonheart movies?** " it asked. Jake gave a nod, and the Indom continued, " **Well, it's basically like that. We can feel each other's hearts, and we do share pain of the flesh. When he gets hurt, I feel the pain in the same place. When he changed his gender, I felt it in my heart, so I did the same.** "

Jake pictured that, the 2 Indominus Rexes with that kind of a bond, " **Then what happened? If you can feel each other's hearts, shouldn't you two be able to find each other when you are separated?** " Jake queried. The Indom nodded, " **Yes, we should be able to find each other, we always have. But I'm not exactly sure how, but I can feel his heart, but I don't know where he is. It's strange.** "

Jake thought about that, " **Can't you follow his scent?** " he asked. " **No. We have adapted our bodies so that they only produce a faint scent so something knew we were there, but our scent is too faint for them to find where we currently are, and our snouts haven't adapted so that only we can smell each other.** " the Indominus answered.

Then, Jake heard something in the distance, " **Hold on. Indom, tell everyone that I need one Carno, and one Raptor to accompany me as I scout ahead to see what is making that noise, and I'll tell the Hurácan to follow me.** " he instructed. The Indom lowered its head for Jake to get off, but he had another idea. He walked to the tail, and he started sliding down, "Yahoo!" he yelled.

At the end, Jake jumped off, and did a backflip, and landed on his feet. " **I'm impressed.** " the I-Rex complimented. He smiled, " **We all want to be.** " He said. The Indominus turned around and told the others what Jake had requested. Jake spoke to the Hurácan, and then he waited for a little, and then a Raptor and Carno walked over to him, " **I'm guessing you two are like the heads of your packs?** " Jake said to them.

The Carno gave a growl, and the Raptor gave a snarl, but Jake knew that they were a friendly kind of snarl and growl, " **You bet your life we are.** " the Carno said. " **I'd rather not bet my life on it.** " Jake said. They all started laughing, " **That was a good one.** " the Carno said.

" **Thanks. We'll have time for more fun later. Right now we have to figure out what's making that noise.** " Jake said. He started walking towards the noises, Carno, Raptor, and Hurácan following behind. The noises took them down to Central Park. Jake could hear two large carnivores making odd noises like they were struggling or something, " **Can any of you identify the dinosaurs making those noises?** " Jake asked the three.

None of them said anything, " **Alright, then. I guess we'll have to find out ourselves. Come on.** " Jake said. He proceeded into the park, and they all followed behind him. When they came to an opening in the trees, Jake saw 2 T-Rexes, but he couldn't tell exactly what they were doing because he pulled himself back the second he spotted them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Just Simple, Complex Tests  
**

Jake could tell that these 2 Rexes were male and female, and he barely overheard them, " _ **Where do you want to do it?**_ " the female asked the male. " _ **Let's go into these trees. They're thicker, and no one will be able to see what we're doing.**_ " the male answered. They both disappeared into the trees.

Jake told the Carno and the Raptor to stay back, but he had the Hurácan to follow him, silently. Jake was reluctant to follow them, even though he had a vehicle that could outrun just about every kind of dinosaur following right behind him, but he and the Hurácan followed the Rexes anyway. As Jake was following them, he started to hear the female grunting in a way that sounded like she was enjoying what she and the male were doing. " **They're probably sharing a good kill or something like that.** " Jake thought as he was following their tracks.

Boy did Jake get a surprise when he finally saw them through the trees, the female was basically laying down, and the male was standing right behind her. The second Jake saw this, he almost screamed in pure shock, but he covered his mouth. He immediately turned around, ran right past the Hurácan, and darted back to the Carno and the Raptor. The Hurácan followed him.

When Jake got back to them, he was looking behind, as if they were chasing him but they weren't, and he ran right into the Carno, "Oof!" Jake grunted. The Carno looked down to him, " **Are you alright? You look like you've seen some stuff.** " It said, noticing Jake's ultra-wide eyes, and pale face.

Jake slowly got up, " **I have seen some shit. I just saw 2 T-Rexes… uh… doing the do.** " he slowly said. For some reason, neither the Carno nor the Raptor knew what he meant, " **What does 'doing the do' mean?** " the Carno asked him.

Jake raised a brow, " **What? Doing the do means they're… making out.** " he answered. For some reason, they still didn't know what he meant, " **And that means?** " the Carno said. Jake rolled his eyes, " **They're mating! Do I need to make it any simpler for you?!** " Jake yelled. The 2 dinosaurs looked at each other, " **Oh.** " they both said.

Then, the Hurácan drove back into the trees, and everyone else followed it because they were all wondering what the vehicle was doing. When they got back to where Jake was, the Hurácan turned its radio on, " _We have 2 bags of grass, 75 pillows of masculine, 5 sheets of high-power platter acid, a salt-shaker half-full of cocaine, a whole galaxy of multi-colored uppers, downers, laughers, screamers. Also a quart of tequila, quart of rum, case of beer, pint of rein ether, and 2 dozen eggs. But once you get locked into a serious drug collection, not that we need it at all for the trip, the tendency is to push it as far as you can._ "

Jake was disgusted at that, "Real mature, Hurácan. Real mature." he said. When he said that, he heard the Rexes both give a snort, and he heard them start walking towards them, "Oh… F. **We need to…** " Jake said. When he was saying this, he was looking back at the trees. When he looked back to where the dinosaurs and vehicle were, they were all gone.

Jake went to run, but then he was forced to the ground, and he had a feeling he knew what had done so, "Damn it." he said. He looked as far left as he could, and he barely saw the male Rex standing beside him, "So the female is holding me down. If I recall correctly, T-Rexes do not like when someone knows that they're mating, let alone see it, so I should just say my prayers now before I'm torn to shreds." Jake thought. He saw the male lowering his head to get a better look at Jake, either that, or the male was about to rip his head off.

Jake heard the Rex sniffing him, " _ **Hmm. This scent seems vaguely familiar from somewhere, but I don't know where.**_ " he said. The male pulled his head away, and Jake heard the female, " _ **Even if his scent is familiar, we need to kill him. He must've seen us mating. We cannot allow anyone to see that and live.**_ " she said. Jake could tell that she was lowering her head to rip off his.

Just as she was about to swallow Jake whole, she took her foot off of him, and he rolled onto his back. Jake curled up into a ball, and he felt her breath surround him, but then he heard the male, " _ **Wait, stop!**_ " he yelled. The female immediately stopped, and she pulled her head back.

Jake took a peek, and he saw the female looking at the male, and the male looking at him, " _ **Human, if you can understand what I'm saying, show me your face.**_ " The male said. Jake understood him perfectly. He took his hands off of his head, and he looked back at the male.

The male walked to him and started circling around him, like a shark does its prey, but Jake could tell the difference between when a dinosaur was about to kill him, and when it was not, and currently, this Rex was inspecting him. Then, the female started circling him as well.

After a while, they both stopped circling him, " _ **You're Jake, correct? Jake Gates?**_ " the male asked him. Jake's eyes widened slightly, " _ **Yes. How do you know my name?**_ " Jake answered. " _ **Rumors have spread that you are in control of an… Indominus Rex, and that you are slowly forming an army of dinosaurs to fight on your side, to free more dinosaurs, and to stop Grim.**_ " the male said.

Jake gave them a nod, " _ **Indeed I have.**_ " he said. Then, the female looked down at him, " _ **Do you think that we could join you? Grim has been getting way too harsh for us to handle, and we don't want to try doing anything against him.**_ " she asked him.

" _ **Why? What do either of you have to lose? I mean, besides your lives.**_ " Jake said to them. " _ **We have a child to lose. But he is very ill, and there's nothing we've been able to do. We both recently figured out that he is going to die. And that's why we were…**_ " the male answered him.

Jake knew what he meant. He then got an idea, " _ **Maybe I can help. I'm good with dinosaurs, especially young ones, usually because they haven't exactly been taught to kill me, and rip my head off. Where is he?**_ " he suggested. They both looked at each other when he asked them where their child was, " _ **He's… on… Isla Nublar. And recently, there have been a large number of people going there, we don't know why, but it is rumored that the island itself is becoming an active volcano.**_ " the female replied.

 _Back in NYC:_

For the past 6 days, Q had been sitting in his cage, and Shortfoot has been more or less, wandering around it, "There's got to be a way to get out of here. Surely you can think of some way to escape, Q." Shortfoot said to him. Q gave a sigh, "Grim has most likely prepared for any scenario where I escape. Besides, he knows how much that I care about you, and he knows my one weakness. If I do anything, I will be risking your life, and against Grim? There is basically no way that I can win against him without getting you killed." Q said.

Then at that moment, the door to the cage opened, and Grim was standing there, "You two, come with me, now." Grim said assertively. Q and Shortfoot obeyed him, "You've been enjoying your time in that cage?" Grim asked sarcastically. Q softly snarled, "No, I'd like it a lot better if I had blood stained on my teeth and claws, and me feasting on your dead body." he answered.

Grim looked back at him, "Really? I have a perfect place for you to stain your teeth with blood. I'll be sending you and your 'friend' to a place where you can kill freely. But when you are there, you WILL kill every person you see. You will let no person live. Just watch out for Blue. You think that she is dead, and she was, but I brought her back, and she is not very happy with you. So don't let her make you bleed at all, because bad things will happen to you and your friend there." he said.

When Q heard Blue, he knew that she was on Isla Nublar, and he remembered something else, "People are trying to rescue the dinosaurs from the volcano that is becoming Isla Nublar." he thought. Grim stopped Q, but he continued with Shortfoot into a wide-open room that Q could just peek into. Grim brought Shortfoot into the middle of the room, and he chained him to the floor, "Okay, Frank. When I give you the signal, spilt 'em!" Grim said.

Q wasn't quite sure what Grim meant by "split 'em," but he would find out in a few moments. Grim yelled, and Frank initiated something, and then this purple aura started forming around Shortfoot. And, 15 seconds later, the aura basically exploded, and Q covered his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw two young Longnecks, one an _Apatosaurus_ , the other a _Brachiosaurus_ , "Shorty! Littlefoot!" Q said, running over to them.

Q growled at Grim when he came back, "Why did you separate my friends?" Q said, his voice slightly raised. Grim gave a smile, "That is for me to know, and you to find out. You can keep your 'friends,' because I have no use for herbivores… except as food, but we have much better things to kill. Now, Frank! Send 'em all to the Fallen Kingdom!" Grim said. Then, that same aura appeared around Shorty, Littlefoot, and Q. They all immediately closed their eyes. And then when Q felt that he, Littlefoot, and Shorty had crashed into the ground, he opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was that they were right next to a steep cliffside, with a 120-foot, straight-down drop, "Isla Nublar. So many horrible memories growing up here. If I had Crimson, she and I would be the perfect hunting pair to ever roam this island. Nothing could stop us, unless Grim comes along.

Q then heard a boom come from behind him, and he looked to see that one of the "mountain" on the island had smoke coming from the top, but not very thick smoke, smoke from a burning flame produced thicker smoke, but it was still noticeable.

As he looked around even more, even though he knew exactly where he was. The only thing he found weird was that there was a lack of herbivores at their current location, and he remembered that there were large groups of _Apatosauruses_ , _Ankylosauruses_ , _Triceratops_ , and a couple Stegos and Parasaurs, but there were currently zero herbivores, if you don't count Shorty and Littlefoot.

While Q continued looking around, Shorty and Littlefoot noticed something that Q seemed completely oblivious to, "Q… you're wings are gone!" Littlefoot yelled. Q turned back to him, "Say what?" he said. "You're wings. They are gone! It's like somebody cut them off!" Shorty said.

Q looked down at his arms, and his eyes widened, "( _Gasps_ ) You're right, they are gone. That moth- son of a bitch. When he transported us here, he must have somehow removed my wings when reassembling my matter." Q growled. Littlefoot looked horrified, even though it wasn't very horrifying.

Shorty tried to comfort him, but it didn't seem to be working, "Calm down, Littlefoot. It's not the end of the world because Q lost his wings, it's just a problem that he should worry about. But wings or no wings, Q can handle himself without a worry in the world, and losing his wings won't really affect him too badly. Is that right, Q?" Shorty said. Q nodded.

Littlefoot's expression didn't really change, then they all heard a Raptor screech in the distance, "What was that?" Shorty said, moving right beside Q. Littlefoot moved to Q's other side, "That sounds like Blue, a _Velociraptor_ that I have dealt with while I was my true self, a wild Indominus, and I had her, along with her siblings, Echo, Delta, and Charlie who got hit with a rocket, and she exploded, but I got them all to fight on my side, until Owen Grady got them to turn back on me. I killed Echo and Delta easily, and then Blue started attacking me along with Rexy, the well-known T-Rex of Jurassic Park. After a long ordeal, I finally escaped, and I killed Blue, although Grim brought her back to life, and he made her stronger than she was before." he said.

Then, they all heard an engine rev nearby, "Whaddya know? I think we've already been spotted." Q said. They all turned around and there was a convoy of militarized vehicles moving towards the destroyed Main Street, "Hmm. Wonder why these people would want to rescue dinosaurs after what happened every single time that any people set foot on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna." Q thought.

Q waited for the vehicles to disappear from his sight before he moved, "Okay, it's safe to go. Follow me." Q said to them. He moved very stealthily, like he was stalking prey. He then sensed something, and he stopped, "What? What is it?" Shorty asked. Q silenced him, "Quiet! I'm getting a feeling that there is a carnivore somewhere ahead of us. Stay in these bushes, keep quiet, and I'll scout ahead." he said.

Shorty and Littlefoot obeyed him, and Q morphed into a _Tyrannosaurus_ , and he went ahead. Before he got too far away, Shorty ran after him, "Wait!" he said. Q looked at him, "Are there a lot of T-Rexes on this island?" Shorty asked. Q wasn't quite sure, "I don't know exactly, but I think that there are a couple still here. Why do you ask?" he said. "If you are a T-Rex, how will we be able to tell the difference between you and another one?" Shorty continued.

Q would've never thought about that had Shorty not mentioned it, "Oh, I feel like you're on to something there. All the _Tyrannosauruses_ that are left look almost identical on this island." he said. Then, a scar appeared over his eye, "Don't worry. This scar isn't real, it will remain there as long as I'm a T-Rex so you can identify me." Q informed them.

They all felt more confident about recognizing each other, so Q set off again. But before he left, Littlefoot stopped him this time, "Q?" he said. Q turned around, and he gave a slight growl, "What happened to Diego, Shira, and those others?" he asked. Q's eyes widened, "Them? I sent them back to their time, with the exception of 7. The rest of them kept getting into situations where they would've been killed had I not sensed it, and then saved them. I wiped their minds of all memories of you two, the rest of the gang, me, José, and Violet. The ones I was not able to send back were Silivia, Yoko, Shelly, Egbert, Gertie, Gavin, and Roger. Their minds were corrupted shortly after we all arrived in June, and I can't get rid of them if their minds are corrupt. So if you see any of those guys… you might want to run." Q said.

Q turned back around and he walked towards the inner part of the island. Both Shorty and Littlefoot watched him as he disappeared into the thick trees that laid ahead of them, "What do you think he sensed in the trees?" Littlefoot asked. Shorty shrugged, "I'm not sure. But if Q senses that something is there, something IS there." he answered.

 _In Canada:_

Jake and the rest of his convoy had been getting closer to Neo. The convoy was getting very tired from the long journey, and nighttime was approaching quickly, " **Jake? Can we stop to rest for the night? We're all terribly exhausted.** " one of the Raptors from the pack said. Jake looked down to the Raptor walking alongside the Indominus, " **In Canada? I'm afraid not. Out of every place on the world, Canada is the one that that has the most deadly dinosaurs roaming around it. Even larger amounts of Yutys,** _ **Deinonychuses**_ **, feathered T-Rexes, and many more. If I recall correctly, Grim modified about half of the dinosaurs that existed to have feathers so they could stay warm in Canada's rather cold climate. And every feathered dino I have seen always has the same shade of red on their feathers. I lost 3 uncles to a single** _ **Deinonychus**_ **2 years ago, when the dinosaurs had just started to populate Canada. They had rocket launchers, and they unloaded about 4 rockets directly into the feathered Raptor's face, and it looked dead, except it healed almost instantly, and it killed them all. It would've killed me had I been trying to kill it, which I wasn't. Basically, if we rest here, any dinosaurs that spot us will kill you all, destroy the vehicles, and kill me because I am with you.** " Jake explained to the Raptor.

Then, Jake heard them all start growling. He even heard the Indominus growl, and he looked all around, and every one of them was staring directly at him, and Jake sensed that they'll sleep peacefully if he said yes, or they'll eat violently if he said no, "Damn, this is kind of tough decision. No, I don't care if they eat me, if we rest there, I know that we'll all get killed." Jake thought.

He knew what he had to do. He stood up on the saddle, and he told all of them firmly, " **No.** " The moment after he said that, the Indominus gave a snarl, and it threw Jake straight up into the air, and it opened its mouth wide. Jake knew how to handle this situation. When he was about to be swallowed, he grabbed on to one of the teeth, and he hung on tightly.

The Indominus threw him back into the air, but this time Jake just avoided the mouth, and he slid down its tail. At the end, the Indom thrashed its tail to try and trip Jake, but he jumped at the same time that it thrust its tail. A Carno tried to grab him out of the air, but he landed on its horns, and he held onto them. Then, a Raptor tried to jump onto Jake from the ground, but Jake hopped from the Carno, jumped on the Raptor while pushing it down, and then he landed on the ground, and he ran.

He heard the Indominus roar, and he heard it say, " **Get him!** " Jake knew that he could outrun the Carnos, but the Raptors and the Indominus would be a big problem, "I could hide, but then they'd just follow my scent. Need to figure out what to do." he thought as he ran from a few thousand teeth that would soon be stained with blood if he didn't find a way to get them to stop trying to kill him.

They all chased after him once he ran. Only the Raptor in the Explorer did not try to attack him, nor did it even have the thought to attack Jake. When Jake said no, the vehicles had already started to reverse out of the crowd of teeth that was all around them. Jake heard the stampede gaining behind him, and he was desperately trying to think of non-violent solutions to this issue, but he couldn't think of any, "Okay then. If these guys want to resolve this issue with violence, we'll resolve it will violence." Jake thought.

He stopped running, but he heard a Raptor ahead of the others, coming right at him. Jake did not turn around, yet. He was waiting, when he felt that the Raptor was only a few feet behind him, he quickly turned around and he roundhouse-kicked the Raptor in the face, knocked it to the ground, and his steel-toed boots even knocked out some of the Raptor's teeth.

Jake knew that it would retaliate, and the rest just stopped, as if to watch Jake fight the Raptor, 1-v-1. The Raptor got back up, saw its teeth on the ground, it looked at Jake and snarled. Jake stood firm, " **Bring it.** " he said. The Raptor charged at him again, and Jake ran at it, too. When they close to running into each other, Jake grabbed an axe off the ground, and just as they were about to run into each other, Jake slid on his back right through the Raptor's legs, and while he did so, he flipped to the blunt end of the axe, and he swung it up.

He heard the Raptor roar in pain. And then Jake got back up, ax in hand. Then the Raptor got up again, and it was PISSED. It charged at him at around max speed. He held his ax tightly, and when he found an opportunity, he dived out of the way, and he kicked the Raptor on the side of the face while doing so.

The Raptor fell to the ground again, and the moment it did, Jake was up on his feet, and he put his foot on the back of the Raptors head. He took a short pause, and he held the ax with both hands, while looking at the massive pack of carnivores staring at what was happening. Then, Jake lifted the ax as high as he could, and with all his strength, he swung the ax down onto the Raptor, and he cut deep into its neck, almost cutting off its head completely.

He looked down at his kill, and then he looked back at the group of dinosaurs. He grabbed the carcass by the head, and he walked up in front of them all, and he lifted the Raptor's head up, " **If you want to kill me, you'll either end up like this poor bastard, or… you'll end up being re-controlled by Grim, and if I recall correctly, none of you want either of those 2 things to happen to you. If you were hungry, I just made a meal for you Raptors, but if anyone else is hungry, do your own damn hunting, and don't hunt me, because you will become the hunted once you even think to attempt to attack me. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?** " Jake said to them all.

Their eyes all widened in shock. They knew that Jake was not one to screw with. They all looked at the dead Raptor, " **Crystal.** " they all said in unison. Jake let go of the dead Raptor, and he walked back to the Indominus, " **Don't YOU underestimate me, either, Indominus. Even a creature as large and powerful as you can still be defeated.** " Jake said. The Indominus lowered its head down, " **Understood.** " Jake hopped back onto the saddle, and he looked down to see a small group of the Raptors eating the dead one.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Old Friends Return, New Enemies Arise**

 _In Vancouver:_

By this time, the sun had already set, and José and Violet knew that was even more dangerous to be outside at night, "Everyone, we need to get into a safe place, because Grim's dinosaur will appear more frequently at night, and they all have excellent night vision." José informed them.

"To be honest, being inside at any time is better than being outside with the dinosaurs that still roam even during the day," Neo commented. José smiled, "You'd think that's true, which it mostly is, but Grim releases almost all of his hybrids, except for a select few, from his base to hunt dinosaurs that have broken free from his command, and more importantly, to hunt you, me, Violet, and the rest of the gang down, and then bring us all to him so he can have the pleasure of executing all of us himself, or whatever other evil things he has in mind." José replied.

Then, they all saw headlights turn on behind them, and it wasn't Demon, "What's that?" Samara asked. Neo got a sneaking suspicion about what this was, so he walked towards it. When he got past the blinding headlights, he saw that the vehicle that the lights were emanating from was a faded blue colored pickup truck.

At first, Neo didn't recognize it, but it took a few seconds to click in his mind, "Oh my… gracious. It's… it's… Christyna. José! Violet! It's Christyna!" Neo said. José and Violet kind of stepped back, and Neo quickly figured out why. When he looked back at Christyna, she accelerated towards him, and she hit him, knocking him to the ground, and then she stopped immediately after that.

"Ow! Christyna! What was that for?" he asked his truck. She revved her engine, " _You ditched me. When I burned, I was expecting you to fix me, but you never did. You abandoned me, and then another human and a dinosaur came along and fixed me instead. I now know that the dinosaur with the person was the same one I had fought before he ruptured my gas tank. I trust in Grim because I know he cares about me. Now, he's sent me to hunt you down._ " she said.

Demon understood everything she said, and he pulled up and opened his door. He did that just to have it between Neo and Christyna, " _You stay away from him. I will destroy you if you attempt to do anything of the sort to him._ " he warned her, revving his engine, also. At first, Christyna backed away, like "Whoa!" but then she stopped, " _I can see that you've already replaced me with him._ " she said.

"I did replace you, but that was only because I thought you were completely ruined. I thought that I couldn't fix you! You have to accept that! If I knew that I could've fixed you, I would have!" Neo yelled at the vehicle. There was a span of about 15 seconds that had complete silence, as if Christyna was processing that. Then, she turned around and drove away, "Well. That was the last thing on planet Earth I thought I'd come across, my own damn truck, and guess what's even better? It has fricking been turned against me. José! Violet! We need to get the whole gang back together, and we really need to stop wandering aimlessly around the world, getting separated constantly, and we need to start thinking of ways that we can stop Grim, and restore my time to how it rightfully should be." Neo said.

José and Violet couldn't argue, "You're right," "Yeah. It's about time we get to planning on how we're going to stop that maniac." They said. Immediately following him finishing that sentence, a T-Rex with red streaks, which everyone identified as cuts and scars, walked out from behind a building, and its eyes locked on Neo, "Shit." he thought.

It started slowly walking towards Neo, as if ready to suddenly charge, "If it's my turn to be separated again, I guess I don't really have a choice right now." Neo thought. Then, as the battle-ravaged Rex was about to grab Neo by his feet, another T-Rex, this one with metal armor all over its body, came from the opposite direction that the scarred Rex had come from, and it bit onto its neck.

The scarred Rex managed to get the other one off, and they started fighting each other. First, the scarred Rex tried ramming the other one, but the other Rex blocked it each time, and clawed at it, too. Then, when the other Rex clawed the scarred one close to the eye, the scarred one started getting way more aggressive. It sprinted at the other, and it tried to bite onto its neck, but the armor wasn't allowing it to do so, but the armored Rex head-butted the unarmored one, and that knocked it to the ground.

When it fell, the armored Rex was nearly as fast as lightning, and it bit onto the scarred Rex's neck again only a few seconds afterward. This time, this Rex was way more aggressive when it started thrashing. It twisted the scarred Rex's head around, and then there was a sound of bones cracking.

The scarred Rex fell to the ground, and the other Rex put its foot on the dead Rex's head, and it gave the Jurassic Park T-Rex roar that everyone knows and loves, before feasting on its kill. Everyone started slowly backing away from the Rex, and towards Demon, who opened his door. When he did so, the Rex stopped eating, and it looked at them, with a bloody piece of flesh hanging out of its mouth.

Everyone froze, and then this Rex looked at them all, and then it focused on Neo, "No. Not again." he thought. It did the same thing, slowly walking towards him, and Neo was hoping something would save him, but he might've not needed it. This T-Rex started smelling him, while circling around, "Okay. It knows something. I am really hoping that this Rex wants to help us, and not attack us. It seems friendly, but that can change in an instant." Neo thought.

After thoroughly smelling him, the Rex stopped circling him, and it looked down at him, and then it lowered its head next to him, like the Indom does whenever Jake was about to get onto its saddle. Neo wasn't as good at identifying dinosaur behaviors, so he didn't know what to do, "It looks like it wants me to hop on its back, but should I trust it?" Neo questioned in his mind.

The Rex waited, and then looked at him. Neo felt that if this Rex wasn't friendly, it would've tried to kill them already, so Neo decided to trust it, and he hopped onto its back. Good thing, too. When he rode it back, José and Violet recognized the Rex's scent, "Neo? Do you know who this Rex really is?" José queried him.

Neo didn't even know that this Rex was somebody José knew, let alone know who it was, "José, I didn't even know that you knew this Rex. Who is it? Grimlock?" Neo said. José laughed, "I wish it was Grimlock. But, no. Actually, believe it or not, this is Chomper." he said. Neo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "Reeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyyy?" he said in his Ace Ventura impression.

José nodded, "Yeah, I know, right? You can't really tell because of the armor, though. _**Chomp, can you remove that armor real quick?**_ " he said. Neo vaguely understood what José said, "Why did you call him 'Chomp?'" he asked. José looked at him, "Eh… we just sometimes like to call him that. And since he doesn't mind, we call him Chomp on occasion. Only me, myself, and I call him that. Anyway, this is currently what he looks like with his armor off." José said.

Neo looked at Chomper, from top to bottom, "He doesn't exactly look like he did before. His skin color has changed to the skin color possessed by stinkbugs, and he has streaks of blue going from his head all the way down to the end of his tail. He almost looks like Blue, except as a T-Rex." he said.

Chomper looked down at him, but he said nothing, "Can he speak? He's never usually this quiet." Neo asked. José shook his head, "No. When any dinosaur's mind becomes corrupted, usually Grim takes away their ability to communicate with other species, and they can only speak in one language, their own species'. The only time this doesn't happen is when Grim keeps them in his base, but he still allows the others who roam the world to communicate, if you want to call it that. The only sounds any corrupted dinosaur can make are calls for help to members of their species, excluding dinos that have broken free, then can also growl, snarl, roar, hiss, groan, moan, howl in pain, and that's basically all they can do." he answered.

Neo got a straight-faced expression, and then a thought crossed his mind, "Oh. Wait a minute. So… how can he understand what we say to him, but he cannot speak to us?" he queried. José nodded, "He can understand what we're saying because he can still hear perfectly fine. The only way he can really 'speak' to us is by non-verbal gestures. Nodding, shaking his head, motioning in a certain direction, you get the idea." he said.

Neo gave a sigh, and as he did, everyone heard a vehicle coming towards them. Nobody knew which direction it was coming from, but they knew that it was very close. Everyone upped their guard, and they waited as the sounds grew nearer and nearer. Then, the vehicle came out from an alleyway behind them, but none of them heard it, so they didn't know it was there.

The vehicle sat there for a short time, while everyone else was walking forwards, as if they thought the vehicle was in front of them. Then, its engine revved, everyone jumped slightly, and their heads snapped back, "How'd it end up behind us?" Violet asked her brother. "I don't know. Somehow we didn't see it, or hear it behind us," he answered her.

Violet and José stood in front of Neo as the vehicle drifted towards him, "Wait a minute. That's a '94 Volvo 850 wagon, I mean, uh… Volvo V70. Those things are basically built like tanks." Neo thought. Then, the vehicle stopped drifting towards them, and Neo faintly heard it engage its parking brake.

Then, the driver door opened, and it stayed open. Neo went to start walking towards the vehicle, but José tried to stop him, "Hey! What are you doing? That thing will kill you. It's trying to bait you." he said, trying to keep Neo behind him. Neo kept struggling to get past José, "Let me through! I know what I'm doing!" he said.

José shook his head, "No, you don't! You cannot drive that vehicle. Stop trying to get to it!" he said, trying even harder to keep Neo behind him. By now, Neo had had enough, "Oh, boy." Neo said.

Neo quickly grabbed José's head, and Neo head-butted him a few times, increasing in strength each time until he basically smashed his head into José's, and he actually knocked José out. Violet's jaw dropped, "How the…? What did you…? How did…? José? José!" she said, catering to her unconscious brother.

Neo gave a slight snort, "I'm full of surprises, José." Neo said quietly. He casually strolled over to the Volvo, which the door was still open, and Neo looked inside, "Ooh. Nice beige interior. Matches very well with the dark red paint job. Automatic, 4-speed transmission. 19-gallon gas tank. Power windows. Power driver seats. AM, FM radio. 23,596 miles on the odometer, not that mileage matters very much with a Volvo this old. Dual front airbags, unusual on a 90's vemicle. 190 horsepower engine…" Neo said to himself.

While he was doing this, Violet saw Neo next to the vehicle, and she started running towards him to pull him away. Neo knew she was doing this because he heard her footsteps. He was still slightly leaning on the door, looking in the vehicle, when he swung his fist backward, and he hit Violet in the face, and she fell to the ground, "…Violet trying to stop me." Neo said to himself again.

After he was finished, he sat in the driver's seat, and he closed the door. Neo disengaged the parking brake, but just as he went to shift the vehicle into drive, the door flung open and José yanked him out, "Get out of there, now!" he yelled. The moment José yanked Neo out of the car, it turned, and it backed José up against a wall, and it was about to split him had Neo not stopped it, "Volvo, that dino is with me." he said.

It backed away from the wall, and stopped next to Neo, "I told you that I knew what I was doing, José. But you didn't listen." Neo said, crossing his arms. José didn't say anything. Then, Neo heard another engine, more distant this time, and he thought it sounded familiar from somewhere, but he wasn't sure.

He removed the LMG from its holster, and he started following the sound. Violet tried to stop him, and he was sick of José and Violet being overprotective towards him. He turned around, swung the LMG, hit Violet in the face again, and he started kicking her while on the ground, and he did this until he knew she was also unconscious.

Once she was, Neo gave a sigh, "If I know these 2 well enough, they'll regain consciousness in about half an hour, and they'll probably be pretty pissed at me, but they were just taking the importance of my survival way too seriously." he thought. He proceeded to follow the sound of the engine.

He followed the sound for a while, and 20 minutes later, the sound changed, and it now sounded like the car to which the engine sound belonged changed direction, and it now sounded like it was coming towards Neo, yet it sounded like it was getting quieter at the same time. Neo loaded up his weapon on ammo, and he kept following the sound.

Then, when he started crossing an intersection with a slightly destroyed building to his left, some burning, as well as flattened cars to his right, a large pack of Yutyrannuses way off in the distance directly ahead of him, and multi-ton building debris everywhere, he heard a faint tire squealing sound to his left.

Neo then became hesitant to go down that road, because to him it sounded as if there was a pack of _Utahraptors_ down the street, but there was a thick smoke that made looking down the road not possible. But then he remembered, " _Utahraptors_ are fast, and very deadly and effective killing machines, but what I'm holding in my hands is even more effective… I hope." Neo thought.

"Besides, if there aren't Utahs down that road, or if there are and they don't kill me, Violet and José will probably kill me when I get back to them for knocking them out. Oh well." he thought. He pulled out a mask from one of his other holsters, put it on, and he proceeded on going down the road.

It wasn't that long after the smoke made virtually everything around him disappear. Then Neo heard an engine rev, and tires squealing afterward, he aimed his gun ahead, and he continued walking, ready to fire at any moment. Then, he came into an area where the smoke was less thick, and he could take his mask off.

The moment he did, something snarled at him. He raised his gun, but something ran by him and knocked it out of his hand, and then that same something pulled the gun away. He looked around, and he saw that he was surrounded by a pack of Raptors, and one of them was holding his gun in its teeth. Then the Raptor broke the weapon, "Clever girl." he thought.

They were circling him, but none were attacking him at the moment. He might've been able to handle at least 1 or 2 of them at a time, but there were 6 of them, not to mention that they'd most likely all attack him at the same time due to them being pack hunters, "I'm not seeing many ways that this can go well for me." Neo thought.

Then, the Raptor that destroyed his gun slowly walked towards him, and it was getting ready to pounce on him, but then Neo heard a smashing sound, and he looked up to see a car flying out of the 4th level of a parking garage, and it landed on top of the Raptor, crushing it. When that happened, the attention of the other Raptors shifted from Neo to the car.

They all went sprinting at it, and it took off. At first, Neo thought that whoever was driving that car was just diverting the Raptors away from him, but when the car came back from another direction with the Raptors still behind it, he realized that the driver was just going to kill the Raptors. One by one, the Raptors started dying as the attempted to destroy the car.

One of the Raptors tried jumping onto the hood, but the car reversed, the Raptor fell off the hood, stood back up, and then the car accelerated, and suddenly, giant metal spikes came out of the vehicle's front bumper, and the hood, and the Raptor got stuck on the spikes, but it wasn't dead yet, and then the vehicle hit a wall, and… well, you can guess what happened to the Raptor. When that Raptor died, it happened to be the last one, and the vehicle slowly backed away from the wall, removed the spikes, and then cleaned all the Raptor blood off of its front bumper.

Neo gave a sigh when he saw the last Raptor die. Then the car pulled a J-turn, and it was now facing towards Neo, "Uh… I'm not sure what to do in this situation. Should I run? Should I hide? Should I attack? Should I not?" Neo questioned in his head. Then the car's driver door opened, and stayed open, like the Volvo.

At first, Neo didn't really recognize the vehicle, but he then saw the shape and design of the headlights and the blue color, something sparked in his mind, "I think I know this car from somewhere." Neo thought. He started walking around the car, looking for any details that might tell him where he saw this car.

He didn't really see anything, but then he saw the make and model of the car, and he put that and the color together, "This is a 2006 Saturn ION, the same one that was chasing me while I was on my skateboard. It looks like it actually is friendly, but I don't think I can trust it." Neo said quietly.

He started walking away from the car, and then its radio turned on, " _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ " Neo stopped and looked back, and the car moved towards him, door still open. Neo gave a shrug, "Okay. Why the hell not?" he said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: A New Species**

Neo walked over to the car, and he hopped inside. The moment he sat in the seat, the car slammed its door shut, and then it locked its doors, "Oh, for bomb's sake. If you want to kill me, now's your chance. I'll give you 10 seconds to kill me before I find a way to escape you." Neo said.

The vehicle then wrapped its seatbelt around Neo, "Not a very good way to keep me restrained." he said. Then, Neo heard a gurgling-like sound, and the vehicle's interior started losing its shape and color, the whole vehicle started changing shape, "What the hell?!" Neo said, totally dumbfounded by what was currently happening to this vehicle.

Neo could tell that there was still something that was restraining him from moving, but whatever it was definitely was not a seatbelt anymore, but he couldn't tell what it was. Neo seemed to now be on the outside of the vehicle, and he caught very short glimpses of what looked like arms moving around in what looked like a black mush of matter that apparently was a car just a few seconds ago.

He watched it all, and he saw the mush start taking a different shape, and the color went from its blue color, to more of a lightish gray-color. After about another minute, whatever was restraining him released its grip, and he fell to the ground, right beside one of the dead Raptors. Neo didn't see it at first, but when he saw the Raptor, he gave a slight gasp, seeing as this was the Raptor that got doubly impaled.

He looked up and he saw that the vehicle had become a giant grayish color, with some red on some parts of its head. And Neo saw that this creature was near identical to the Ultimasaurus, "So this is what an Ultimasaurus, looks like not as a Jurassic Park Chaos Effect toy." Neo thought.

Then, the Ultimasaurus' head came down fast upon Neo, "Oh, no." he said to himself. He quickly rolled out of the way, but its head went to the dead Raptor instead of him, and the dinosaur had it hanging out of its mouth when it looked back at him, "Okay. Probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life." Neo thought.

The Ulti placed the Raptor next to Neo, "You seem hungry. Want a bite?" it said. Neo was taken completely off-guard when he heard this creature speak, and he was even more surprised when he heard it speak in English because dinosaurs usually never could speak in English, with the exception of Q, José, and Violet, of course, "Uh… uhm… uh…" Neo stammered. He had basically no idea what to say, nor did he know how to react to everything that had just happened.

He looked at the dead Raptor, and then back at the Ulti, "I haven't eaten in a while, and raw meat doesn't affect me in any way, shape, or form, other than as nourishment for severe hunger. Oh boy, this is probably going to be really disgusting if anyone else sees this. Yes, I'll… have a… bite. Can you tear off a piece?" he said to himself, and then to the Ulti.

It lowered its head down to the Raptor, and it tore off a large piece of flesh from around the abdomen of the Raptor, and it dropped it right in front of Neo, and it started feasting on the remnants of the Raptor. Neo felt extremely strange eating a dinosaur because usually, it was always the other way around, but still, he ripped a smaller piece off of the larger piece that this Ulti ripped off of the Raptor's body.

He was slightly nervous to eat it even though, for some reason, raw meat never gave Neo any symptoms of salmonella. But he ate it anyway. Much to his surprise, Raptor meat, even raw, tasted delicious, "Oh, wow. This is the most succulent meat I've ever eaten, even when it's raw. I wonder then how cooked Raptor would taste." Neo thought.

He only got a couple of bites of the meat when José and Violet found him, and Violet pulled him away from his food, and she spun him around so that he and she were face-to-face, and she gave a very deep growl, "Knock us out, huh!? Is that what you do to someone who is trying to protect you!? Is it!?" she yelled at him.

When she and José found Neo, neither of them saw the Ultimasaurus to the left of him. When Violet grabbed Neo and did what she did, it smacked both her and José with its head, while not impaling them on its horns, and that knocked them both away from Neo. Then it put its foot on top of both of them when they were on the ground, and Neo brushed off his shirt, and he walked over to them, "They're overprotective friends of mine, but please keep your foot on them, but don't hurt them with that giant Raptor claw of yours." Neo told the Ulti.

It kept its foot down on the 2, "You know this thing?" José struggled to say. Neo raised both his hands, "I vaguely do, I just met him, or her about 5 minutes ago, and they offered me a piece of Raptor, which was delicious, by the way, and it was a car, and then it apparently morphed into this Ultimasaurus. I don't know what kind of dinosaur has this ability to morph into a car. Please tell me you can identify it." Neo said to them.

"Well, we can try, but it'll need to remove its foot from on top of us," José said. Neo gave a gesture to the Ulti, and it took its foot off of them, and they both stood up. José looked back at Neo, "Correct me if I'm wrong, you did say that this creature was a car, and then it turned into this?" José queried.

Neo nodded, "Yes. It was a blue Saturn ION Quad Coupe Redline, and then I sat inside, and then it turned into this." he answered. José then looked at the Ultimasaurus again, "Can you please turn back into a car. We just need to see exactly what he's talking about because it sounds like you might be one of the very rare creatures that are currently roaming the Earth." José said.

The Ulti gave a slight nod, and it started. When it began, its face disappeared, and it got down on all fours, and then its body started changing shape. Its body became shorter in height and length, round shapes started forming where José and Violet assumed its arms and legs were currently at, its horns on its face, and spikes on its back and tail disappeared.

The color of the mush of matter slowly started to change from the grayish with red color, back to its original blue. The outlines of doors, tires, and an engine started appearing. They saw the details of the body appearing, blue doors started going into their places, the wheels appeared to be touching the ground, and then finally, the whole body went to back its original blue, and then it was completed.

Now they were looking at the original blue Saturn ION that Neo knew well. José and Violet couldn't believe it, "Violet, I think we've finally found one of them." José said to his sibling. Neo wanted to know what they meant, "Found one of them? Who is the 'they' you are talking about?" Neo asked him.

José looked at him, "Oh. I guess I better explain. Currently, in this time, there is a species of dinosaur that Grim has been experimenting with, but he never completed his experiments, and therefore, he has never released them into the world. He was trying to create a species where they could disguise themselves as cars so people wouldn't know they were there, even if they were looking directly at them. And these creatures can disguise themselves as any vehicle they want, but they cannot do this with their dinosaur forms, they can only morph into one dino and one dino only. But during one of his experiments, testing their intelligence, to be more specific, something went horribly wrong. The creatures successfully completed the test, but they also got smart enough to wonder why they had to take orders. To make a long story short, they broke out and escaped into the world. In all, Grim only created about 500 to 3,000 of their kind, but they can reproduce quite quickly, even though the offspring do take a very long time to grow into an adult. Their minds actually cannot be corrupted in any way, shape or form. Grim cannot affect this species at all. But, they do not naturally fight for humans, nor do they fight for Grim, nor do they naturally fight against Grim or humans, unless they are provoked. They have always usually stayed in their vehicular forms, and they just roam the world as cars. Very rarely do they actually become their dinosaur forms, other than when they mate. Grim's experiments, before they escaped, showed that these creatures were way tougher, and stronger than all of his other hybrids, like the _Giganotosaurus Rex_ , his strongest hybrid, and the people have been trying to find a way to get these creatures to fight for them, but they have never been able to test out their possible ways due to the inability to differ these creatures from a normal vehicle. But nobody knows how to get these creatures to fight with them, not even me or Violet. I have seen only one other, and that was when me and Violet were under Grim's control. The one I saw specifically resembled the _Vastatosaurus Rex_. But this one? It resembles the Ultimasaurus, and the Ulti was strong enough, to begin with, but as this species, it may have the possible power to kill all of Grim's dinosaur slaves, and then kill him, all on its own. Okay, maybe it's not that strong. But for some odd reason, Grim said that he had always hated the Ultimasaurus, which gets me wondering why he would make something that he despises. Anyway, Grim said that these creatures are called, 'Transmorphers.' Don't say anything about what the name sounds like, they want to be called what they rightfully are, and they will kill any who say the other name. From what Grim did to create them, he never added any possible way for them to communicate, at least as dinosaurs. As cars… well, you should know how cars communicate Neo." José said.

Halfway through José explaining all that, Neo actually asked him to stop, and Neo asked the Transmorpher for a notebook and a pen. When Neo got those, he came back and asked José to start over. When Neo finished writing that down, because surely he'd have to explain the Transmorphers to everyone else once they got back together, he started walking back to the Volvo and Chomper. Everyone, including the Transmorpher, followed him back.

Neo then thought of something he'd been wanting to ask José for a while, but he wasn't able to, "José? Recently, I've noticed that Grim's dinosaurs are starting to have metal armor that deploys out of their skin, and it can retract back into their skin. How did Grim do that?" he said. José looked at him, "That? Well, I like to assume that Q did this, but I'm not quite sure, but he gave Shortfoot the ability to deploy that same kind of armor so he'd have a chance to survive on his own in this world, and he came across Grim, or rather, Grim came across him. Shortfoot thought he could take on Grim and win easily because of his armor, but Shortfoot got a little too cocky, and Grim grabbed him by the head, and he threw him into a building, and a piece of his armor covering the left side of his stomach fell off, and Grim cut Shortfoot there. Demon saved Shortfoot because Grim was going to use him as a bargaining tool to lure us to him. Then Grim took the armor, and he and Frank studied how it worked, and they understood how to make them work, and they only put them on the larger, more powerful dinos that aren't their hybrids, Gigas, T-Rexes, Allos, you get the idea. But then they obviously put them on ALL of their hybrids, and there isn't a single dino hybrid of theirs that does not have armor under its skin." he answered.

Neo gave a heavy sigh, "Oh, great. That makes life SO much easier." he said sarcastically. Then, Neo felt something fall on him. He looked down, and a bone from the rib cage of a T-Rex was now at his feet, "Now where did this come from?" he said. Then, a late juvenile, early adolescent T-Rex ran out from the street to their left, and apparently, it was a living skeleton.

Everyone got on their guard, "Okay, José. What do we do?" Neo said. No one really lingered on why it looked like a skeleton, but none of them wanted to harm the dino because of its age, but they would have to if they had no other option. But José was very good with juvenile dinosaur behaviors, "If I recall correctly, almost all of the juvenile dinosaurs in this time are very playful, and they will become friendly towards you, that is, if you are also playful and friendly to them. I think the juvie Rexes prefer to play fetch. Try throwing… uh… that bone." he suggested.

Neo looked at the bone behind him, and he grabbed it. The juvie Rex then focused on him, "That's right. Come here, boy." Neo said. He waved the bone left and right, and the Rex's head followed it. Neo wound up his arm, and he threw the bone. As soon as it started flying, the juvie Rex ran right after it, "Now, run!" Neo said.

José stopped him, "No. If you run from playing a game with them, they will kill you, and only you. Plus, they are super quick at retrieving whatever you throw." he warned Neo. Moments after he finished his sentence, the Rex came back, bone in mouth. It placed it on the ground, and it slid it over to Neo.

Violet went to grab the bone to hand it to Neo, but the Rex growled at her, and she stopped, "Remember sis, the juvie Rexes only will let the one who originally threw the object touch it. They'll only play fetch with the one who originally threw the thing. In this case, it will only play fetch with Neo because he threw the bone first." he reminded her. Neo grabbed the bone again, and this time the juvie Rex got lower to the ground, and started acting like a dog who's playing fetch.

When Neo grabbed the bone again, the Rex started wagging its tail, again, like a dog playing fetch. Neo then threw it behind, and the Rex sprinted after it, this time. And it knocked over Neo as it was going after the bone, even though Neo tried to get out of the way, "Aggressive when it comes to fetching that bone, isn't it?" José said. Neo nodded.

When the Rex came back, Neo was still on the ground, because he wasn't bothered to get up. The little Rex placed the bone on the ground, and it gently nudged Neo, "Okay, get up." he said to himself. He sat up, and the Rex continued to nudge him. Neo looked at it again after standing back up, and it started looking at him funny, "Why are you staring at me like that?" Neo asked.

Neo then looked where it was looking, and it was looking at his legs, "Rex, it's alright. I may be a human with the legs of a _Deinonychus_ , but I'm still a human. Don't be scared of me because I look like this." he assured the young carnivore. Then, Neo noticed a small patch of dark blue on the Rex's neck, "What is that on your neck?" Neo said, reaching for it.

The Rex quickly snapped at him, and it growled, "It's okay. I'm not trying to hurt you. I am just looking at that little bit of blue on your neck. If you don't want me to touch it, I will respect that. Do you mind if I touch it?" he said calmly. There was a slight pause, but then the young Rex turned itself so the blue part was facing Neo again, "I guess you don't mind." he said.

He reached for the blue, and when he felt the bone, it didn't feel real. It felt like leather. Then he felt the piece of blue, and it felt like real skin, "Hold on a second. Don't panic, Rex. I'm just going to try something. Okay?" Neo said to the creature. Neo put his finger on the edge of the blue, and he felt a zipper, "What the?" he thought.

He grabbed the zipper, and he began to unzip it. When he did, more blue started appearing, and the "bones" fell off, until the entire Rex's skin was that same color of blue, "Holy… it's a… it's a… what was that?" Neo said. José knew, "It's a costume. Actually, a disguise. The parents of young Rexes that aren't under Grim's control put a skeleton costume on their young one so they don't get eaten. And all free young Rexes are taught to differ the scent of a free dino, and that of a corrupted dino, and if they smell a corrupted dino coming towards them, they can play dead, and they look like a really old corpse that has either decomposed, or all the tissue had been eaten, and they look to have no skin. I'm not exactly sure how that really works, or where they get the skeleton costumes from, but that's how almost all young T-Rexes live in this world. Once the skeleton costume goes on, they have no choice but to abandon their parents, or they die with them." he explained.

Neo understood, "Oh. Okay. This one looks like he, or she has had a couple of minor fights with a few Raptors or something. Look, it's got a couple minor cuts, and it's a little bloody near this cut. Can I touch this?" Neo said to José, and then to the Rex. It gave a slight nod, and Neo touched a wound on the left side of its stomach.

It gave a slight groan in pain, and Neo pulled his hand away, and it had a little bit of blood on it, "Okay, that wound is still a little fresh. I won't touch that wound anymore. I'm sorry, I just wanted to see." Neo said. He told the Rex to hold still while he put the costume back on, "I'm gonna call you Rexx, or Rexy, depending on your gender. José? Can you identify this Rex's gender by its scent?" Neo asked.

José gave a snort, "Of course I can. ( _Sniffs for Rex's scent in the air_ ) Male. Definitely a male." he said. Neo looked back at the Rex, "Okay, then. Rexx it is, although I kind of already called you that." Neo said. He still felt playful, so he picked up the bone again, and Rexx got ready to play.

Neo gave the bone another good hurl, and Rexx ran after it. He would've run over Neo again, had Neo not jumped up, and ran on Rexx's back, and then jumped off. Rexx was back within seconds, "Damn. You really are fast. Okay, I'm gonna save that bone for later." Neo said, grabbing the bone and opening up his backpack. Rexx gave a sad growl, "But… I do have a little rope!" Neo said, quickly pulling a rope from his backpack immediately after placing the bone inside it. Rexx then grabbed the other end of the rope right after Neo threw it at him.

And then began their little game of Tug-of-War, and it was clear that Rexx was winning, but only slightly. Neo and him were slightly spinning, "Come on, Rexx! Is that the best you got? Whoa! You think you're stronger than me?" Neo said, pulling and pulling. It looked like Neo was about to win, but then Rexx gave a big yank, and Neo would've flown away had he not had an iron grip on the rope. Rexx started spinning, and Neo didn't feel comfortable spinning in the air, "Uh, Rexx? This is a little dangerous. Can you please stop?" Neo said.

Rexx understood Neo's concern, and he slowed down with the spinning until Neo was back on the ground. Neo gave a sigh, "Thank you, Rexx. You have a very energetic and playful personality. I don't know if you'll understand what this means… but would you like to be my pet?" Neo said. Rexx gave a snort in confusion, "I mean, would you like to come and live at my house, and stay there with me. Play fetch, and Tug-of-War whenever we want to, and I take care of you as if I was a parent." Neo said. Rexx liked the sound of that, and he showed it by gently nudging up against Neo. Neo smiled, "Alrighty, then. Welcome to the family, Rexx." he said, looking at José and Violet.

José raised a brow, "Family?" he said. Neo looked back at him, "Aren't you, me, Violet, and the rest of the gang all like a family?" he asked, quite confused. José shook his head, "Me and Violet are family, but you and the others are just friends." he answered. Neo then got a feeling like he had been punched in the stomach, "Oh. That hurts my feelings. You, me, and the gang… are not like a family?" Neo asked.

José shook his head again, "No. You and the others were never our family. Q, Violet, me, and Pyron are all family. You're just a friend, you only serve as company, because we sometimes get tired of just each other. Other than that, we don't need you. We never did." he responded.

Neo got slightly misty-eyed, "Violet?" he said. Violet shook her head, "He's right. We never needed you, or Jake, or Cera, or Spike, or the rest of the gang. We just like you as friends, and nothing more. Truthfully, you aren't really our friend anymore." she said. Neo was on the verge of crying because he couldn't believe what he was hearing from them, "What?! Why?! What did I ever do to you?!" he said.

Violet reminded him, "You got Cera killed. You got the entire gang separated in different parts of the world. You got Q lost. And you got us corrupted by Grim. It's a good thing for you that we were strong enough to break ourselves free." she said. That was the final blow. Neo continued to hold back his tears as hard as he could, and he walked away from them, towards the ION, "Come on, Rexx. Apparently, these two don't want me around them because I'm a magnet of trouble for them." Neo said.

The Transmorpher morphed itself into a cargo van capable of carrying the juvie Rex in it, and it opened its door for Neo. José and Violet walked over to the vehicle, "No. The Transmorpher is coming with us." José said, looking like he was going to hop into the driver seat. Then, the Transmorpher slammed its door shut on José.

Then, it reopened its door, and José fell to the ground because his legs got caught. He stuck his head up, and the creature started slamming its door on his head. Neo thought it would stop, but the Transmorpher kept slamming its door on José's head, "Okay. ( _Continues slamming_ ) Okay, you can stop. ( _Still continues slamming_ ) Okay! Stop it, right now!" Neo yelled at the creature.

It opened its door, and José fell back to the ground, his head completely covered in blood, but of course he wasn't dead. Violet ran over to him. Then, the creature morphed into its Ultimasaurus self, and it backed Violet against a wall, and she was dragging José with her, "No, I'm not coming with you. To be honest, I don't really know any of you on a personal level, but I have heard about all the things that Neo has done. So far, I've heard nothing good about you two. Actually, I haven't heard ANYTHING about you two, but from what I can see right now, you 2 are just being rude. You're blaming him for the death of your friend. And you're blaming him for the separation from your other family member, and I will not come with you if you are like that. I'll go with Neo, and there's nothing you can do at this point to change my mind." it snarled at them.

The Ulti morphed back into the van, and Neo got into the driver's seat, and Rexx got inside the back. The doors closed, and they drove off, while also throwing dust and small debris in José and Violet's faces. As Neo looked in the rearview mirror, seeing that both of them were still standing there, the Transmorpher turned on its radio, and it started playing _Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word to Say_ by Elton John.

Rexx was looking back at them. He was completely neutral in this conflict. He didn't know who was right, but he just followed Neo because he knew him through fetch and Tug-of-War. Then, he turned back to Neo, and he gently nudged him, "No, Rexx. They aren't our friends. They are just more of the retched dinos that roam this world, they all are. You are the only one who I care for, and it's very reassuring to know that you'll share that same level of care back to me, and you and I won't be separated, even when we humans take back our world. Also, word of advice, don't distract the driver." Neo said.

Rexx then gave him a few feet of room. "So… where are we going?" the vehicle asked. Neo looked back, past Rexx, "Away from those two." he said. "No, seriously, where are we going?" it asked him again. Neo hit the gas, "Anywhere but here." he said. Then, the Transmorpher put on its brakes, "I'm serious. Tell me where we're going, now." it said firmly. Neo threw his hands up in the air, and he gave a sigh, "Fine! NYC!" Neo said, his voice slightly raised.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Past Is Present  
**

The creature was surprised by that, "New York City? Why?" it asked him. "I don't know! I just want to get far away from those 2!" Neo yelled. The vehicle then stopped, "Okay! What's with the yelling?" it said. Neo put his hands on his head, "Sorry. I'm still furiously outraged at what those 2 said to me." he replied.

Then, the Morpher started doing its thing, and the relatively basic interior of the Ford Transit the Morpher was, turned into a much more complex, bus interior with a few hundred buttons and switches that Neo had no idea what they did, "What are you doing?" he said. Then the Morpher's voice came over the speakers, "I'm becoming a bus so you can have more room to move if either of you need to. I'll add only one passenger seat if you want to sit." it answered.

Neo didn't say anything else, he just got out of the driver's seat and he started walking to the very back, and Rexx followed him. Neo took off his backpack, and he even took off his holsters, still filled with weapons. He dropped them both on the ground, and he sat down next to them. Rexx noticed this, and he also noticed that the backpack was still a little open, and he could see the bone and the rope inside it.

He walked over, and he pulled out the bone and set it down in front of Neo, who had his head hanging. Rexx nudged the bone forward, and Neo looked at it. He grabbed it, and he threw it, but he didn't really put any strength into it, so the bone didn't really go anywhere. Rexx looked at the bone, and then back at Neo, and then back at the backpack.

He grabbed the rope and held it in front of Neo. Neo just pushed the rope away, and he started walked even farther back. Rexx dropped the rope in surprise. Even though he had only known Neo for less than half-an-hour, Rexx could tell, just by his scent, that Neo had a very energetic personality, like him, and also like him, Neo's personality usually wasn't able to be brought down very easily, but something had brought him down.

Rexx grabbed the bone, and he followed Neo. Neo knew Rexx wanted to play, but he wasn't in the mood right now. But Rexx was persistent, and he didn't stop following him. Eventually, Neo got tired of Rexx trying to play, "No, Rexx! No!" he said in a harsh manner. Rexx's tail fell to the ground, he gave a sad growl, and he dropped the bone.

Neo then walked to the emergency exit, and he tried the handle, "Locked, of course." Neo said to himself. He sat back down, and he faced the wall. Rexx understood that Neo needed some alone time, so he grabbed the bone, and he walked back and placed it next to the backpack.

Neo immediately felt kind of bad as he was saying that to Rexx, "Great. Now, you've yelled at him." Neo thought. Then, Neo's eyes started to feel very heavy, and he figured he might as well sleep, seeing as how Vancouver was a long distance away from New York, "Oh. ( _Yawns_ ) I guess I better catch some shut-eye. Maybe I'll feel better after a little sleep." Neo thought. He closed his eyes, and soon he drifted off.

Neo had a very strange dream when he drifted off.

 _In his dream:_

 _Neo's dream started in New York, and he was next to Demon, except Demon was a Transmorpher, which to him wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But then he heard a loud growl come from behind. He turned around, and Grim was standing right there, as if saying, "Come kill me!" so Neo pulled out an RPG that was in his holster where the LMG used to be in the real world._

 _He aimed the explosive weapon directly at Grim's face, but then Grim said something, and the streets behind, to the left and right of Neo, and in front of him, basically got completely blocked off by Grim's entire army, and some of the large carnivore hybrids had some of the gang hanging from their mouths._

 _Neo got a shock, "He's taken the entire gang hostage! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Neo thought. Then, Grim had Ducky brought to him and gave a "friendly" smile to her, and then he suddenly threw her up into the air, and when she came back down, he ate her._

 _Neo was getting more and more tempted to just shoot the rocket right at Grim, but Grim was the only thing that could stop these hybrids. Then, Grim had the hybrid holding either Spike, Littlefoot, or Shorty, because he couldn't see them very well, throw them up into the air, and then another hybrid grabbed them as well, and the 2 carnivores started pulling in opposite directions._

 _Neo was completely horrified because he knew exactly what these dinosaurs were doing, "NO! They're going to rip them apart!" Neo said to himself. The 2 carnivores kept pulling and pulling, and then, Neo heard the sound of a spine breaking, and the second he heard that he immediately woke up._

"Aaaaaaah! No!" Neo yelled. Rexx had also been resting, except only an hour ago did he get to sleep, and he immediately woke up, and he rushed over to Neo. He gave him a look of concern.

Neo looked at him, "It's okay, Rexx. I just had a… bad dream is all." he said. Rexx gave him a gentle nuzzle, and then he went back to where he was sleeping. Neo looked out the windows, and he saw the Empire State Building a few miles ahead, and he also saw that it was starting to be sunset. He looked at his arm, but his watch wasn't there, "Must've fallen off somewhere. Eh, I can afford a new one." Neo said to himself.

Then, Neo heard the Morpher's voice again, "We'll just be passing by Central Park and then we'll be in the heart of downtown New York City." it said. Neo was completely surprised at how they got to New York so quickly, "How long has it been since we left Vancouver?" Neo asked the Morpher. "Approximately, 12 hours." it answered. Neo was very surprised, "Really? How in the world did you get us here so fast?" he asked the creature again.

"After you fell asleep, I was trying to be careful with my driving so you wouldn't wake up, but about 10 or so police cars started chasing after me for no reason. They weren't Transmorphers, because we don't chase, attack, or kill any others of our kind, yet they still had no people controlling them. I was mostly able to destroy them, but the rest learned my tactics, and they chased us throughout the rest of Canada. But as we were entering the States, I managed to lose them… I think I did." it said.

While the Morpher was saying that, Neo was putting his holsters, and his backpack back on, "Those kinds of cars are currently classified as 'living,' but in all honesty, they're just a couple tons or more of metal." Neo said. Then, as they were going along the Eastern side of Central Park, they faintly heard sirens approaching their location, and they sounded like they were all around them, "Speak of the devil." the Morpher said.

It quickly came to a stop, and Neo got out to listen more closely. From what he heard, they were definitely surrounded, "Shit. We're in a tight spot. We need to find somewhere to hide." Neo said. "We need to hide in the park." the Morpher said. Neo knew that was suicide, "No. They're most likely expecting us to try and hid in there. We need to find somewhere…" he said, and then paused.

"What? Somewhere what?" the Morpher asked him. Neo turned around, and the Museum of Natural History was behind them, "Somewhere they would never think we'd hide. Come on. Let's get inside." he said. The Morpher stopped him, "I can't get in there. The door's too small." it said.

Neo just went up the stairs, and he gave a sigh, "If you morph into a motorcycle or something, maybe you could fit through the doors." he said. Rexx followed Neo up the stairs, "Okay. Why didn't you think of that?" the Morpher asked itself. It morphed into a motorcycle, and it had a little trouble getting up the stairs, but it eventually made it.

Neo pushed on the revolving door, and it opened, "Okay, get inside, now." he urged both of them. He made sure that they both got inside of the building before he went in. Neo first looked at the T-Rex skeleton at the door, "Rexy is still here. It's too bad he doesn't actually come to life at night. Actually, I don't know how he'd react to at least Rexx being with me." Neo said.

Since he figured they were going to be in here for a while, he decided to kill some time, "Guys? I'm just going to wander around the museum, because why not? If either of you 2 wants to wander around, go ahead. Just please do not leave the museum. It's more dangerous outside at night than it is in the day." he called to them.

He walked towards the Hall of African Mammals. While Neo went to look at that, Rexx was very curious about the statue, because he thought the bones were just a costume, like his, except he knew that no T-Rex that got the costume could keep it on, because they grew up, but their costumes didn't, so eventually, they had to take the costume off. The Morpher didn't really care about any of the exhibits. It was just leaning up against a wall, still as a motorcycle.

Then Neo looked a clock, "Hmm. It's almost nighttime. I already kind of slept, so I don't think I'll really need to. Ooh. What's this?" Neo said to himself. He then noticed that there was a DJ booth set up at the top of the stairs that he could've walked down to get back to the lobby. He knew that this didn't belong here, but he left it alone. And he walked past the Tomb of Ahkmenrah, and he caught a glimpse of a light at the end when he did, but it took a few seconds to register in his mind.

When it did, he stopped, he took a few steps back, and he peeked into the hall, and the tablet was glowing. Neo then saw someone start getting out of the tomb at the end of the hall, "Holy shit! The tablet really is… no. It can't be!" Neo thought. But when he saw the 20-foot jackals start to move, Neo moved his head back behind the wall.

"Okay. I think I need to hide somewhere." Neo thought. He started sneaking through the halls as quietly as he could, "Okay, the last thing I expected was for the tablet to actually bring everything to life like in the movies." Neo said quietly to himself. He peeked his head around another corner, and he saw Attila and the Huns, "Whoa! Avoid them. I assume that I'm not supposed to be in here at this time." Neo thought.

He peeked again, and he saw the Huns go around another corner, and the hallway was then empty, "Safe to move." Neo said to himself. He turned into the hallway, and he snuck through that one, too. Then he came to another corner, and it led to what looked like a place where you could look over the lobby.

Then Neo remembered something, "Oh, no. Rexx and the Morpher are still down there. What are they going to do?" Neo thought. The hall was empty, and he went towards the overlook, and he peeked left and right, "Nobody." he whispered to himself. He peeked over the railing, and Rexy was off his stand, and he was staring at something underneath where Neo currently was. Then, Rexy looked like he caught the scent of something, and he looked up right at Neo, who was caught completely off-guard, "Aaaaaaah!" he yelled, falling on his back.

If no one else heard Neo yell, everyone definitely heard Rexy roar, "Uh-oh. Time to run!" Neo said to himself. He ran back through the hallways, and he heard lions growl behind him when he got into the long hallway, "Damn it! Please tell me the entire museum isn't after me." Neo thought.

He took a right, and he started sprinting towards the tomb, "I think I can lose them." Neo said. He was looking back behind to see how close the lions were to him, and he ran into something in front of him, and he fell on his back again. Neo tried to get back up, but then he saw the jackals standing above him, Ahkmenrah as well, and then shortly after, the Huns, the Neanderthals, Sacajawea, Teddy Roosevelt, and a few other faces all around him.

Neo then got paralyzed with fear, "Who is this?" Sacajawea asked. "I don't know. But this appears to be a young boy. Come on, let's help him up." Ahkmenrah said. He and Sacajawea both pulled Neo up, and then he fell down again when they let him go, "It appears that he is very scared. We might have to assist him." Ahkmenrah said to Sacajawea.

They both helped Neo up, and they both helped to carry him to the lobby. When they got there, they released him, and he did stumble a bit, but he eventually stood on his own, "Is this the person you saw on the second floor, Rexy? Sacajawea asked the skeleton dino. Rexy sniffed Neo, and he gave a nod.

Then Sacajawea looked back at Neo, "What is your name, stranger?" she asked him. Neo tried to say something, but he was having severe trouble formulating words. He stopped, and then he took a deep breath, and then he tried again, "My name is Neo Gates." he said. "Okay. Well, it's nice to meet you, Neo, but what are you doing in the museum?" Ahkmenrah said.

"Well..." Neo began to say before Rexx jumped in between. Everyone else then looked at Rexx, "Who is that, Rexy?" Ahkmenrah asked the dino. "Hey, that is my friend, Rexx." Neo said. Rexy looked at Rexx, and Rexx looked back at Rexy, "Really? Are you sure? This little one looks like he could be from another part of the museum. It's like Rexy because it's a skeleton." Sacajawea said.

Neo shook his head, "No, Rexx isn't actually a skeleton. He's just wearing a costume. See?" he said, grabbing the zipper of Rexx's costume. He unzipped it, and there were a lot of gasps, "How did you just do that?" Ahkmenrah asked in amazement. "I didn't do anything, I just unzipped Rexx's costume. He likes it to be on, so I just leave it that way. Hold still, Rexx. Let's just put this thing back on, shall we?" Neo said to Ahkmenrah, then to Rexx. Neo started zipping Rexx's costume back up, "Anyway, what am I doing in the museum? Me, Rexx, and... just us two, are just hiding in here because there were dinosaurs outside that are hunting us." he explained to them.

Neo didn't exactly know how to tell them about the Transmorpher, so he had to skip over it, "Dinosaurs outside that are trying to hunt you? That's not possible. There aren't any living dinosaurs left on the planet." Sacajawea said. Neo raised a brow, "Oh, really?" Why don't you all follow me to the door and I'll show you what I mean." Neo said. He walked over to the revolving door, and everyone followed him there.

Neo looked through the glass, and he saw multiple packs of _Giganotosauruses_ walking near the edges of Central Park, "Oh, you're right. There are dinosaurs out there. Is that all of them?" Ahkmenrah queried him. Neo shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not. They've taken over the world, and they've forced us, humans, to go into hiding to survive." Neo responded. Then Neo backed away from the door, and every backed up with him, "They're all after me, and they want to kill me, but they have not been successful." he continued.

"Anyway, we needed to hide from the dinosaurs in here, so that's what we did, and here we are," he added. They all understood what he said, "Well then. Welcome to the Museum of Natural History." Ahkmenrah said. Neo smiled, "Glad to be here." he said back. Then there was a moment of awkward silence, but then Teddy spoke, "Well, what are you all just standing around for? We were about to have a party!"

Then, _September_ by _Earth, Wind, and Fire_ started playing over the speakers. Then, everyone else around Neo and Rexx started getting into the groove. Neo wanted to play a few games of fetch and Tug-of-War with Rexx before they got into the party, "Come on, Rexx. You wanna play c couple games?" Neo asked his buddy.

Rexx gave a little jump for joy, "Alright, then. Let's go!" Neo said, walking towards the second floor. Rexy saw them go up the stairs, and he didn't know what they were doing, but he did want to know. So he let a couple of minutes pass by, and then he followed after them. When Neo and Rexx found a nice, open area for them to play in, Neo pulled the bone out of his backpack, and he got ready to throw the bone far, "Ready, boy? You ready? Get set. And… go!" Neo shouted, throwing the bone across the room. Rexx immediately went sprinting after it.

Then, Rexx came back, and he placed the bone down, and he and Neo both got ready again, "Ready? Set. Go!" Neo yelled. He threw it way farther this time, and Rexx was doing a good job of keeping up with it, and Neo threw it so far, that it didn't even hit the ground because Rexx jumped up, and he caught it mid-air. By now, Rexy had found where they were, and he was listening in on them. Neo was getting the bone again, and was getting ready to throw it again, "Ready! Get set… and fetch!" he said.

When Rexy heard Neo say 'fetch,' he got excited, and ever so slightly jealous. When Rexx was bringing the bone back, Rexy walked in, and he gave a loud roar that scared both of them out of their skins, "Yowza!" Neo almost screamed. Rexx then gave a roar, and, even for his young age, his roar was very loud and very aggressive. Then Rexy took that as a challenge. He gave an even bigger roar, and he did it right in their faces.

Then, Rexx roared back at him, and then Rexy roared back and they kept roaring at each other. Neo eventually got tired of them doing that. He walked in between them when there was a pause, and he put his hands up to both of them, "Stop it, you two!" Neo yelled. They both raised their heads, but then they looked at each other, and they both got an idea. They both started taking a deep breath, and Neo was wondering what they were doing. He only realized what they were going to do only a few seconds before they did it.

They both roared right at him. Neo knew that they were just doing this to be funny, but his nose was burning, because T-Rexes, whether young or old, whether a skeleton or not, they did not have the best smelling breath. After another 30 seconds, they both finally stopped roaring, and that was a good thing, too. neo was coming very close to passing out from the odor.

Neo was about to ask Rexy why he came here, but then he realized 2 things. 1) Rexy couldn't speak. And 2) he probably heard him yelling fetch, so he just assumed that Rexy wanted to get in on the fun, "Do you want to play fetch with us?" Neo asked him. Rexy perked up, and he started wagging his tail, "I'll take that as a yes." Neo said.

Rexx gave a quiet growl, "It's alright, Rexx. Just because I'm playing with Rexy doesn't mean I won't play with you. Besides, I've only got one bone to throw." Neo said to him. When Neo turned back to Rexy, he had his face in his ribcage, "Rexy? What are you doing?" Neo questioned him.

Then, Rexy pulled out his bone, and he held it in his mouth, "Oh, I get it. I'll take that, thank you very much." Neo said. Rexy didn't toss it, but he just slid it to Neo. He grabbed Rexy's bone, and Neo got ready to throw them both at the same time. He threw both of them, and it was kind of funny to see the 2 chasing after the bones.

They both came sprinting back, and Neo felt that they had played enough fetch for a while. He put Rexx's bone in his back, and he would've put Rexy's bone in there, too, had Rexy not gave a snarl, "Oops! My bad. Rexx's bone and your actual bone are basically identical. Are either of you 2 interested in playing some Tug-of-War?" he said to them.

They both started wagging their tails, "Okay. Oh, I only have one rope, and 2 arms, so I can only play with one of you at a time, or you both might accidentally rip me apart. Rip me apart. Rip… apart." Neo said. He remembered the dream he had earlier, being surrounded by Grim's dinos, and 2 of them ripping a member of the gang apart. He pushed aside this thought, and he refocused on playing Tug-of-War.

He decided to start off with Rexy, "This guy, he could probably throw me across the room, and it is all concrete and stone in here, so just pray to God that he doesn't throw me. Rexy! You're up first. I'll get to you soon, Rexx." Neo told him. He pulled out the rope, and he tossed the other end to Rexy, who grabbed onto it.

Neo held tightly onto the rope, just in case. Rexy was putting up way more resistance than Neo had imagined. Rexy was really getting aggressive with this Tug-of-War. He was about to throw Neo, but he noticed that there wasn't a place that Neo could be thrown and land on anything except solid stone and concrete, so Rexy didn't throw him. Neo felt like playing fetch with Rexy, while playing Tug-of-War with Rexx, only because he was amazing at multitasking, "Rexy, I'm going to get your bone again, and we'll play some more fetch. Rexx, hold this rope while I get his bone. I'll be playing with you while playing with him at the same time." Neo said. Rex gave a snort of confusion, but he grabbed the rope and held it in his mouth, while Neo went over to Rexy, "Is it this one?" Neo asked him.

Rexy nodded, "Alrighty, then." Neo said. He grabbed onto the bone, and he pulled it out, "Does that like… hurt at all?" Neo asked Rexy, thinking that having a bone ripped from someone's ribcage would hurt. Rexy shook his head, "Okay. Just needed to know." Neo said. Then, they all heard a screech come from near the loading area.

Neo went to investigate. He walked towards the back of the building, still holding onto Rexy's bone, and he and Rexx followed him down there. When he got there, he pressed his ear to the door, and he heard the screeching again, "That sounds kind of like Pteranodons. Let me just open the door to see what's making those noises. I still need a flying creature I can ride in my army. After a while, riding around on land-based dinosaurs gets pretty slow, and very, VERY boring." Neo said.

He went and he pulled the door up, and there were some Pteranodons on the ground outside, just walking on the ground, which was very rare, "Yes! I need at least one of those on my side. I just need to catch them somehow. Don't know how I'm going to do this, but I'm going to do it in some way. Rexx you stay here, now." Neo said. He then got an idea, but he'd need a tall creature to do it.

He turned around to Rexy, "Rexy, come here. I need you to assist me with these Pteranodons. I just need to ride up on top of you." he said. Rexy was hesitant, "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Neo assured him. Rex gave some snarls and growls, and Neo understood that he was speaking to him.

Neo understood what Rexy was saying to him, "You're not concerned about yourself, but you are concerned for me? Why?" Neo wondered. It took a few second before Neo understood why Rexy was more concerned about him. Rexy was concerned because these were Pteranodons, and there might have been a chance that Neo might fall off one at a high height, and he'd most likely fall to his death, "It's okay. I know how to properly handle a Pteranodon." Neo assured him. Rexy still was a little skeptical, "Just trust me on this one. I know that you don't know me very well, but just trust me on this one." he reassured Rexy again.

Rexy just gave in, and he lowered his head for Neo to hop on. Once Neo was on his back, Rexy started walking towards the Pteranodons, who hadn't noticed either of them yet. Neo kind of stood up on his knees, and once they got a little closer, he would stand up, and try his plan. But just as they were getting close to the Pterodactyls, they all looked up, and they looked scared, and then they all flew away and scattered in different directions.

Neo was very confused about that, "Pteranodons aren't supposed to be that skittish, plus they should be corrupted and trying to get me. What could have possibly scared them away?" Neo asked out loud. Then, he felt something on his left shoulder. He looked on his shirt, and there was a drop of blood, "Oh, man. I can't wash blood out of clothes. At least it's just a drop." Neo thought.

Then, another drop of blood fell on his left arm, "Uh-oh." Neo said. He looked up, and he saw 3 dinosaurs in the trees above him, and they were feeding on a carcass. Neo wasn't really worried at first, but when he saw the red feathers, he knew in his gut exactly who these dinosaurs were, "Gertie, Gavin, and Roger. Oh, shit. I really am hoping they are not corrupted, because they are dinosaurs, and they have been in this time period for a while." Neo thought.

By now, Rexy had looked upwards, too, and he almost made Neo fall off his back if Neo didn't have incredible balance. Then all three of them took flight, and they flew down, and they were all hovering around Neo, all looking at him. All of the looks on all 3 of their faces did not give Neo a good feeling, "I feel like I should start running." Neo thought.

He started slowly backing away, and they all looked at each other. When they started flying after him, that's when Neo went to a sprint, "Got to lose them somehow. Got to lose them somehow." Neo repeated to himself. He looked around for an area he could hide in, but he realized he'd have to lose them before he tried to hide. He tried throwing Rexy's bone, which he'd been holding the entire time, at Gavin, but he just moved out of the way.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Challenge Games  
**

He was thinking of possible ways he could lose them, "I think Roger might be the easiest to lose. Gertie, a little harder. And Gavin… probably very difficult." Neo thought. He heard Gavin give a screech, and Neo knew what he was doing, "He's calling for help." Neo said like Alan Grant.

He glanced behind to see how close they were, and then something knocked him to the ground. He looked up, it was Rexy, in the flesh. The other Rexy was standing back underneath the tree where Gertie, Gavin, and Roger were, and he had no other choice but to watch this happen. He knew that he couldn't take them on because they were real dinosaurs, and he was just a museum skeleton.

Neo tried to get back up and run, but Gavin grabbed him by the shoulders, and he carried him into the air, "No! Help me!" Neo yelled. Rexx came rushing out, and he looked at skeleton Rexy, and he was still looking at what was happening. Rexx wanted to charge in there and somehow save Neo's life, but Rexy stopped him and told him that he'd die if he tried to even attempt to save Neo from them.

What Rexy did not notice was that the sun was coming up, and he was far outside of the museum. Everyone else, still in the museum were going back into their places, but then they all noticed that Rexy wasn't there, "Has anyone seen Rexy?" Ahkmenrah asked everyone. His answer came when they heard Rexy roar outside, "I think he's near the loading area." Teddy said.

Ahkmenrah, Sacajawea, and Teddy headed towards the back. They saw Rexy outside, and they knew the sun was coming up, "Rexy! You need to get back inside, now!" Teddy yelled. Rexy's head snapped back, and he saw the sunlight getting brighter. He started sprinting towards them, but he wasn't going to make it back in time.

And, when everyone was expecting Rexy to turn to dust, he didn't. The sunlight hit him, and he still remained. He didn't even freeze, and neither did any of them, "What's going on? Why hasn't Rexy turned to dust, and why haven't we froze?" Teddy queried Ahkmenrah. He was completely dumbfounded by what happened, "I do not know. Rexy should be dust, and we should be frozen. I don't understand how neither of those things has happened." he said.

Then they all heard Neo yell for help, "Oh, no. It seems as though Neo has been captured by dinosaurs like he said they were trying to do. We need to help him!" Teddy said. "Hey, if we aren't frozen in place, and Rexy is outside in the sunlight and he is not turned to dust, I think that we can leave the museum to try and help." Sacajawea said. Then, she tried to walk outside, but there was some kind of an invisible barrier that was preventing her from doing so.

"Wait. So none of us can leave the museum, but Rexy can? How does that work?" she asked Ahkmenrah. He didn't even have a clue, but then Teddy thought of something, "Maybe Rexy isn't affected by the sunlight because he is a dinosaur-like thing. Maybe he is no longer a museum exhibit in the day like us. I don't know." Teddy said.

Neo yelled for help again, "Please! Somebody help me!" The Transmorpher heard him yell, this time. It was still a motorcycle, and it uncamouflauged itself, and it drove through the museum all the way to the back, and then it flew right past them, and then it morphed into a Kenworth T440 box truck, drove and picked up Rexx, and Rexy ran over to the truck, and he said he wanted to help, and the Morpher thought, "Why not?" it said. It told Rexy to hop in with Rexx. He got in the back, the Morpher closed its doors, and then they went after Neo.

 _Isla Nublar:_

For the past 19 hours, Shorty and Littlefoot had been wandering around the island, while still being careful not to be seen by anything, "Seriously, Littlefoot. I'm still not getting a good feeling about us moving around on the island. We don't know what we could possibly come across. Q can sense danger ahead, but we can't. He can defend himself without an issue, but we can't. If he told us to stay in the bushes, we should listen to him. I was against doing this, but I didn't feel safe just letting you go alone." Shorty said.

Littlefoot didn't seem to believe that Shorty should've been worried about anything, "We'll be fine. If we get into danger, Q always shows up to save us. You've got to think positive, bro." he said. Shorty scoffed, "Okay. You think positive, I'll think realistic. You do know that there will be at least one, two, or maybe even more times where he doesn't show up to save us the moment we need him? If that happens, it'd be much better to be prepared to deal with that situation, than for something like that to happen, and we don't know what to do. That's how we'd die, a lack of preparation for such events." Shorty said. Littlefoot knew deep down that Shorty was right, Q wouldn't always be there the second they got into danger, but Littlefoot just wanted to believe that Q could always save them.

 _In the jungle:_

For a while now, Q had been going through the forest, and he had been looking for something, but he wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for, but he knew that he would know what it was when he saw it, "Boy, I really hope that Littlefoot and Shorty listened to me. Especially Littlefoot. He had such a tendency to need to follow after me, or he puts himself and/or the others in totally unnecessary danger." he thought. Then he came across an upside-down car.

"Hmm. This vehicle looks familiar." Q thought. This vehicle was the Ford Explorer from 1993 that got ruined by Rexy. He was beginning to walk past it, but then something jumped on his side. It was a Raptor, "Blue! You'll be easy to kill." Q said. As he soon figured out, Blue would not be so easy.

Every time he turned around to try and grab her, she moved up onto his back. And then she clawed at his throat, and she drew blood. When he started bleeding, she put her mouth on the cut, and she spit something into Q's blood. He got a sharp spike of pain in his neck, and that pain extended to his legs.

After Blue spit… whatever she did into his blood, she hopped off of him and she quickly ran away. Q couldn't catch her, he hurt too much, "Ow. What did she do? She just spit something into my bloodstream. Whoa… I… I'm… I'm starting… to… feel… really… really… dizzy…" Q said. No sooner had he finished his sentence then he fell unconscious, and onto his side.

 _New York:_

From the moment he got picked up by Gavin, Neo had been struggling with the dino, hoping that he could break free of his grasp. So far, it didn't seem to be working. Each time he tried to squirm of his grasp, Gavin flew higher, dropped Neo, and then picked him up shortly after, and Neo knew that at some point, Gavin would just drop him and not pick him up again, as a solid object, anyway.

Neo desperately was thinking of different ways to get out of the claws of this corrupted dino-bird. He looked down, and he wasn't afraid of heights, and he saw A Kenworth T440, and since it was following underneath him, he figured it was one of two things, "Either that's one of Grim's vehicles just staying under to catch me to make sure I don't escape, or that is a vehicle that wants to help me. Speaking of help… ( _Quickly pulls out and starts dialing on phone_ ) Please pick up." Neo thought.

A human answered, " _Yello?_ " It was Jake, "Jake! I need your help!" Neo said loud enough for just Jake to hear, " _Where are you?_ " Jake asked. Neo glanced up to see if Gavin noticed, he didn't yet, "I'm in New York, and I'm currently being carried by Gavin towards Grim because Gavin and his kids have all been corrupted. Come fast!" Neo said before Gertie noticed what he was doing, and she snatched the phone from his hand, and she let it fall to the ground, " _Hello? Hello? Neo!_ " Jake said before the phone broke.

Neo was ever so slightly relieved because at least he notified Jake of his trouble. Neo looked back down to the truck following them, and then he saw a black muscle car pull up alongside the truck. Of course, Neo could tell that it was Demon, and he now knew that the truck must've been the Morpher, otherwise Demon would've run it off the road (Yes. Demon can physically run a full-sized Kenworth T440 off the road as his standard muscle car form).

Then, Neo started hearing Queen Latifah's _Walk the Dinosaur_ start playing from the truck and Demon. When they both started playing that, Gavin, Gertie, and Roger all seemed like they were suddenly in severe pain, they were screeching, and flying into each other in a slightly scared matter, "Shoot him." Neo thought.

He reached into his holsters, but they were all empty, and all he found was a .38 snub, "Really? Is the only weapon I currently have on me the world's smallest revolver? I guess it'll have to do." Neo thought. He shot both of Gavin's feet, and he let go. Only when Gavin released him did Neo realize that there's a thing that might kill him called gravity, "Oh shit." Neo said.

He started screaming, and Gavin flew down after him, "Oh, no you don't, bitch!" Neo said. He aimed and shot right at Gavin's wing, and he started falling, too, only faster because he had more mass. Neo saw the truck speeding up, and he saw Gavin land on top of a parked Monte Carlo, and the whole roof of the vehicle caved into the seats, "Please don't let that happen to me when I land, hopefully on the top of this truck." Neo said.

Neo closed his eyes and hoped for the best, and when he felt he had landed, he opened his eyes, and he was on top of the truck, and all his weapons were on top, "You dropped these in the museum." it said. Neo grabbed them and placed them back into his holsters. As he was, the Morpher slid to a stop, and Demon stopped right behind it, "It's so relieving to see another familiar vehicle show up." Neo said. When Demon and the Morpher stopped, they happened to stop next to the car that Gavin landed on.

As Neo was putting his last weapon back in its holster, Gavin lifted his head up, and when he saw Neo there, he started roaring very loudly. Neo thought that he was just in severe pain, but when he heard many other roars all around him, he realized that Gavin just called for help, and apparently every dino heard him, and they were now all closing in on his location, "Drive! Drive! Drive! Grim's dinos are closing in to capture me! Go!" Neo yelled.

Both vehicles peeled out, "Is there anywhere where we can go to where we could get some help or something? There's no way that the three of us can take a large number of corrupted dinosaurs all on our own." the Morpher said. Neo thought, and he remembered, "My house! It's in Brooklyn! We might be able to have a small chance to survive if I release the rest of my vehicles, but that is better than no chance. Get there fast!" Neo said.

The Morpher adjusted its course and started heading towards Brooklyn. When they started crossing over the bridge, Neo was still on the top of the box part, and he saw an army of about 14 different kinds of corrupted dinosaurs come together, in total equaling about 97 or most likely even more corrupted dinos, and they saw them crossing the bridge, and they all roared and started chasing after them, "Death is on our tail! Death is on our tail!" Neo said.

He saw the army was going faster than them, and the three dino-birds were closing in, "Piss off, birdbrains!" Neo yelled at them, grabbing his assault rifle. He made sure they heard him, and then they flew even faster towards him, "That's right. Come here. Please tell me I can kill corrupted dinosaurs." Neo thought.

Gertie was about to swoop in and snatch him up again, but Neo started unloading shots into her. She went down fairly easy, "You beak heads just don't know when to back away from a threat to your life." Neo said, seeing her body tumble to the ground. Then, Roger tried grabbing him, but the Morpher opened its back door, and Rexy grabbed Roger right out of the sky, and he chewed on him, "You were definitely the runt of the litter. Wait, Rexy? What are you doing in there?" Neo said, seeing Rexy give Roger's body to Rexx.

Then, Gavin was back, and he gave a roar, which directed Neo's attention towards him, and not Rexy. Gavin's flying was slightly erratic due to injury to his wing from smashing into the car, not from getting shot, "He's injured. In the dinosaur kingdom, usually the injured are left behind, or in some cases killed and then eaten. I'm gonna kill you, keep your body in a freezer, and maybe, quote-unquote, 'save it' for later. The others probably will find that very disgusting, but I don't care." Neo said to himself.

Gavin flew above the height that Rexy could reach because he saw what Rexy had just done to Roger. Neo grabbed his shotgun and aimed at Gavin's wings, just so he'd land on the box, and then he could be easily killed and his body easily accessible. Neo shot his right wing, causing Gavin to enter a spiral, in which he gained some forward momentum, and he landed on the edge of the truck, and he used his claws to try and climb up.

Neo knew the Morpher would try to get rid of Gavin, "Don't kill him, I got this." he ordered the creature. It obeyed him, and Gavin was about halfway onto the top, when Neo put his foot on Gavin's neck, "You've been erased." he said. He aimed the gun directly at Gavin's brain, and he pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered all on the top of the Morpher, and all over Neo's clothes. When he did shoot Gavin, Neo didn't even look away, he didn't feel bad at all killing corrupted dinosaurs, "Well, that wasn't quite as satisfying as I had hoped, but it still felt damn amazing." Neo said. He grabbed Gavin's body, and he dragged it up onto the top. Then he looked back behind, and he saw the army of dinosaurs that were closing in kind of quickly, "Oh, shit. Guys, we need to go faster! They're catching up!" Neo urged Demon and the Morpher.

Demon sped up, and so did the Morpher. As they were going through some intersections, more dinos ran out from streets on their left and right, and they chased after them, "Damn it! They're coming from everywhere! I can't shoot anymore. Morpher! I need to do my magic. Let me drive." Neo said.

The Morpher opened its door, and Neo started climbing towards it. Before he began, he reopened the back door, and he tossed Gavin's body in there, "Do not eat this body, Rexx. I'm saving him for later." Neo informed him, hanging his head to peek inside the box. Rexx gave a nod, and Neo then closed the door.

Neo hung off the side, and he shimmied along the box, and then he swung himself onto the edge of the cab, and then he climbed in, and shut the door, "Be prepared, Morpher. Some of the things I may have to do might hurt a little, can you handle a little damage?" Neo said. "If I need to, yes." it answered.

Neo felt more comfortable knowing that, and he put his foot down on the pedal, "Here we go!" he said. Each intersection they went through, more and more carnivores came running out only a few seconds after they went through it, "So freaking many corrupted dinosaurs!" Neo exclaimed. Then, they went through another intersection, and this time, vehicles and dinosaurs came from both sides, "Shit. Now we got other cars chasing us! Demon! Take the cars out, will you?" Neo said.

Demon liked the sound of that, and each time a vehicle tried to run Demon off the road, he punctured their tires, and then smashed into them, and they crashed into the building with such force that they exploded on impact, and at first, other cars were crashing into the ones Demon already wrecked, but they started avoiding them.

Then, Neo looked in the mirror, and then he looked back at the road, and he saw there were _Yutyrannus Rexes_ blocking the road ahead, "Shit!" he yelled. He slammed on the brakes, and he swerved to the right. Then, he felt the Morpher starting to tip over, "Catch yourself!" Neo said.

"I'm trying!" the Morpher said. Eventually, the Morpher couldn't upright itself, so it started rolling, "Not… good!" Neo yelled. He had his seatbelt on, but he was concerned for Rexx, and Rexy, who were both still in the back. They started doing very quick barrel rolls. The Yutys in the road weren't prepared for that to happen, and one of them got hit by the truck.

 _Isla Nublar:_

After remaining unconscious for almost 3 days, Q finally was waking up, and immediately, his vision was completely different, all he saw was red, but everything around him, all the trees, the rocks, he could see as darker red outlines, "What is wrong with my eyes?" Q thought. He then saw the outline of 3 people who seemed lost, and they had assault rifles in their hands, and Q saw these weapons as yellow outlines.

He wasn't really concerned about them, but then, he got an urge, and he ran towards them. When the people saw him, they tried shooting him, but he grabbed all 3 of them with one bite, and he ate them. The moment that he had done that, he realized what he had just done, "Why did I just kill those people? That's not in my nature. What just happened?!" Q thought.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Immortal, But Not Immune  
**

Then, Q heard a voice speak to him from behind, "You're doing exactly what I told you to do. And you're not going to stop." His head snapped back, and there he was, "Grim. I'll kill you!" Q said. Grim stood there confidently, "No, you aren't." he said. Q went to grab and impale him with his teeth, but then he got an electric shock, "Agh! Aaahhh!" he yelled.

After the electrocution ceased, Q looked back at Grim, and he saw him as a complete dark red figure, "If I were you, I would highly recommend that you do not attempt to kill me again. Next time, the pain will be much more than just some electric shock therapy. You can't stop me, you never will. It will only be a matter of time before you'll give in to me." Grim said, before disappearing into the trees.

Q didn't like the sound of that, "What does he mean it'll only be a matter of time before I'll give in to him? There is no physical way I'll give in to him. Wait... unless... no. Is that what's going to happen? Oh... If that is what's going to happen, I'd better find the others and let them know before it happens, or I need to keep myself away from them for their survival. Because if I am standing against them, they will not live. This I am sure of." Q said.

* * *

After losing control, Neo and the Morpher, along with Rexx and Rexy started doing loads of barrel rolls and hitting one of the _Yutyrannuses_ whilst doing so. If you were there counting how many rolls they did, you would've counted that they did around 15 to 20 of them. Once they finally came to a stop, upside-down, the Yutys that were originally blocking the road looked at each other briefly, and then they started walking towards them, "Geez. Gracious that was violent. I hope Rexx and Rexy are okay." Neo said to himself.

"Morpher, are you alright?" Neo asked. He got nothing, except for the driver door opening, and a weak, "Run." Neo unbuckled the seatbelt, putting his other hand on the roof, and he peeked outside, and he pulled his head back in when he spotted the Yutys coming towards him, "Shit. How can I get out of this?" Neo said quietly.

He stayed in the cab, and he heard the Yutys walking around the Morpher, inspecting it, most likely looking for him. Then, he heard, in the distance, the army of carnivores that were chasing them before stopping a good distance back, because they all knew not to mess with, or even go NEAR Yutyrannuses unless they were one.

Neo knew he was between a rock and a hard place, "Either I get out and try to run, and then most likely get caught 5 seconds later, or I stay in here and I pray to the Lord that by some miracle I make it out of here alive." Neo said. He glanced at the window on the building to his left, and he saw a person, with a shotgun in their hands, walking through it.

"A fellow human being. I need to somehow get their attention on me, and keep the Yutys' attention off of me." Neo thought. He pulled out his pistol, and he put a suppressor on it, and he shot the window. It didn't break, but it did get the person's attention, and they looked, saw the truck, and then they saw Neo hiding in the cab.

Neo and the person made eye contact, and Neo gestured towards the _Yutyrannuses_ that would eventually find him, and the person understood his situation. They gave Neo a gesture that he knew meant, "Wait there," so he waited. Neo then saw the person walk further into the building, and Neo knew that this person wasn't just going to leave him, that's not how the people thought during this dinosaur Armageddon, either they helped the person or people out, or they would die trying to do so. Even if the odds of them and/or that other person surviving were next to zero, no person ever did not even attempt to save another's life.

Neo waited, and by now, the Yutys started nudging on the truck, like Rexy did to the Explorer in Jurassic Park ( _Happy 25_ _th_ _anniversary, Jurassic Park_ ), and they were trying to flip the Morpher over. He knew that it was better to have the Morpher upside-down rather than to have it upright because the Yutys would easily be able to see him if the Morpher was upright.

Then, they seemed to all work together, and the flipped the Morpher onto its left side, but by now, the Morpher knew that Neo needed it to stay any way except upright, so it stopped itself when the Yutys were trying to push it back upright, and they were struggling. The Morpher had way more strength then all of them combined, so they pushed and pushed, but they made no progress. If somehow, the Morpher was pushed back onto its wheels, it'd have to drive, and the chase would continue.

Then, Neo heard _Beat It_ by Michael Jackson start playing over some P.A. system, and the Yutys all started sounding like they were being hurt physically. Neo peeked back out, and the Yutys were all holding their heads and stumbling around. Neo looked back to the building, and through the cracked glass he saw the person standing there again, with a few others who were also carrying weapons standing behind them, and the person was gesturing for him to hurry.

Neo stuffed all of his holsters, sprinted out from the cab, and he just smashed straight through the glass. The Yutys did not hear this because they were in pain from the music. Even the army of other carnivores behind them started hearing the music, and they started sounding hurt as well.

When Neo came through the glass, multiple people came over and pulled him away from the glass, even though he wasn't hurt in any way, shape, or form. They all went up the nearby stairwell, and they stopped in an office area with no windows, "Great work, everybody! We've saved yet another life. You're welcome…" the person, who turned out to be a woman, Neo originally saw began to say.

Neo knew she wanted to know his name, "Neo." he finished for her. "...Neo. I'm Megan. ( _Notices his legs_ ) Why do you have the legs of a Raptor?" she asked. Neo looked down at his legs, " _Deinonychus_ , to be specific. I got them when a Velociraptor cut me across the face, and it put something in me that turned my legs into these. I fell unconscious shortly after it cut me." he said.

Megan raised a brow. She didn't exactly believe him, but she didn't say he wasn't telling the truth because she and all the others knew that the dinosaurs roaming the globe were getting more and more strange abilities. "Alright. Well, other than that, what's your story?" she said. Neo looked to the wall, "Well, I drove here from Vancouver, Canada, and I decided to come here because my house is here, and I was going to get all of my vehicles and load up on better weapons. I'm from Washington, the state. My father… foster-father... is Bill Gates. Anyway, when me and my… friends… were going past Central Park, when we came across multiple packs of _Giganotosauruses_ started searching for us, so we hid in the Museum of Natural History… and… then we… left the museum at dawn, and I got captured by… Pteranodons, and then they dropped me because music started playing, and I landed on top of the truck I came from, and then we got chased by many different packs of carnivorous dinosaurs, and then some Yutyrannuses blocked the road, and I lost control, did a load of barrel rolls, and my friends are still trapped in the truck. I need to get them out of there." Neo said.

Megan understood, "Don't worry, Neo. We're going to get your friends. Many of us have lost friends to dinosaurs, and we don't want that kind of thing to happen to you. Let's go!" she said. Then, everyone else readied their weapons, and they headed back down the stairs. When they got to the window, the music was still playing, and the Yutys were still in pain, but if they went out there now, the Yutys still had enough strength to kill all of them, and then capture Neo.

So, Megan instructed a few people, 4 men, and 5 women to be specific, on what they needed to do, "Okay. Destroyer Pack, you place explosives on those 3 Yutyrannus' feet. Beta Pack, you place charges on the remaining Yutys' feet, then you'll detonate them, and then we'll move in for the rescue. Understood?" she said.

They all gave an affirmative nod, and she gave them the order to move. She also had another person crank up the music. The Yutys all looked like their eyes were about to start bleeding, but they didn't. They did start stumbling around even more, and so did the rest of the carnivores way behind them. The people silently walked outside, and they all armed their charges, and they placed said charges on specified Yuty feet. And the Yutys felt the charges being placed on them, but they physically could not focus on that while the music was playing, so they didn't know what was being put on their feet.

Once all of the charges were armed and placed, the people hurried back inside of the building, and Megan gave them the order, "Fire in the hole!" They all detonated the charges, and they blew up the Yutys' legs, they all fell to the ground, and they began to quickly bleed out. When this happened, everyone moved out of the building towards the Morpher, who remained on its side, "They're both in the back. Morpher, open your doors." Neo said.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized that he just addressed the Morpher in front of these people, "Who's Morpher?" Megan asked. No sooner had she asked then the back doors opened, "How did those doors just open by themselves?" Megan asked again. Neo couldn't think of a reasonable-sounding excuse to give her.

Some of the group went to the back, and they saw Rexx in there, dazed, "We've got a juvie Rex in here! Kill it!" one of them yelled. When Neo heard that and heard them cocking their guns to kill Rexx, Neo ran and jumped in between Rexx and their weapons, "No! Don't kill him!" he shouted, spreading his arms wide to block Rexx as much as possible, "Get out of the way! It's going to kill us if we don't kill it first!" one said back.

Neo shook his head and he did not move, "No. He doesn't kill anybody. He's a friend!" he argued. Eventually, Megan stepped in, "Okay, all of you stop. Ben, you and group stand down. Neo, show me this young Rexx. If he is peaceful, I promise you that he will not die by our hands." she said to them. Ben and the others lowered their weapons, and Neo stepped aside when they did.

Megan looked inside. Rexx hid behind Neo in fear, "Calm down, Rexx. They aren't going to hurt you. If you are afraid, I'm right here." Neo said to him. Rexx peeked out from behind and looked at Megan. At first, he and Megan just looked at each other, but after a few moments, Rexx got a feeling of safety. He slowly walked out from behind Neo, and Megan approached him, "Aw. He's cute. And his name is Rex?" she said.

Neo nodded, "Yes. Rex with 2 x's." he corrected. "Okay. How did you befriend him?" she queried. Neo didn't say anything. He took off his backpack, pulled out the bone, and he threw it behind Rexx, who immediately chased after it. Then he came back, bone in mouth, and he placed it in front of Neo. Megan understood, "You played fetch with him?" she queried again. Neo nodded.

"That's incredible, and very adorable if I do say so myself." she said. Then, Neo looked past Megan, and he saw his house there. The only problem was that there was another army of carnivores who happened to be in front of it, "I can see my house back there, but it is currently inaccessible as long as those carnivores stay there." Neo said, pointing.

Everyone looked, and they also saw the issue, "That giant mansion is yours?" someone asked in surprise. "If you mean I own it, no, but if you mean I live there, yes. When your foster-father is Bill Gates, you can afford almost anything. I've got around 3 or 4 floors that are all weapon-related items. I've got many things, such as weapon attachments, grenade launchers, remote-detonation bombs, anti-air rocket launchers, electromagnetic pulse bullets, anti-personal, heat-seeking rocket launchers, portable turrets, explosive armor piercing bullets, and poisonous bullets." Neo said.

Everyone's eyes were open as wide as physically possible when he went over that list of weapons, and items for them, "I do also have more normal items like regular armor-piercing, explosive, hollow point, full metal jacket, incendiary rounds, normal assault rifles, normal rocket launchers, regular thrown explosives, and other things that you should be familiar with. Anyway, we won't be able to get there unless the carnivores leave, let us in, or die." he said.

"We can go over there and just shoot them." a male said. Neo shook his head, "Okay, then. Do that and see how many you can kill before you run out of ammo." he said. Then the person realized the flaw in his plan. Neo knew a way for at least some of them to get to the weapons, but some people would most likely die in the process of retrieving the weapons, "Okay. New plan, we go there, get the carnivores' attention, and then me and a few of you will go into my house, acquire and use some of the weapons, and then come back out, use said weapons on the rest of the carnivores, and once they are not around my house anymore, we all go inside and get some new weapons, along with getting some more ammo for the old ones, if you wish to. Sound like a plan?" he said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. No one except Neo really knew how powerful and resistant these dinosaurs were, so he didn't say anything because they probably wouldn't have gone with the plan if he told them. Firstly, they killed the Yutys who had their legs blown off but didn't bleed out, and then they started heading towards Neo's house.

* * *

Since the phone call from Neo, 2 hours had already passed. By this time, Jake had already explained the situation Neo had told him over the phone to his dinosaurs, and he and all of them had already started heading towards New York. Jake was actually in the Explorer this time. He felt that he had been riding on the Indominus for long enough, and he decided to switch it up a little.

"It's good to know that Neo is okay—I hope he still is—and that he needs his big brother to help him out. About how long will it be before we arrive in New York?" Jake asked the SUV. " _If we all keep this same pace the whole way, approximately… 8 hours from now._ " it answered. Jake was expecting that it would take a few hours longer than that to get there, so he gave a sigh of relief.

He was feeling a little tired, and seeing how he didn't really need to drive, he moved to the backseat, and he was about to drift off, but then he saw two small bipedal dinosaurs walking alongside 2 humans ahead of them, and he knew carnivores never walked peacefully along humans, unless the humans were wanted in some way by Grim, but only Neo and him were being hunted, "Slow down. I need to take a closer look at these dinos and people up ahead." Jake said to the vehicle.

It did as he asked, and it slowed down next to the four, and the dinosaurs looked at him, "José! Violet! What are you 2 doing here?" he asked them. They looked slightly ashamed of something, "What's wrong? Are you 2 okay?" he queried them. They looked at each other, and then back to him, "We said some things to Neo that we really didn't mean at all, and we're still kicking ourselves for saying said things because he left us here, nearly smashed my skull in, and he took off with the Morpher." José said.

Then, Violet kicked him in the back, "Ow! Stop that! You keep that up, you'll draw blood." he said. Then, he smacked Violet in her face with his tail. Then, she clawed him across the face. Then, he jumped at her, and they started clawing at each other. They were next to the door, so Jake swung it open as fast as possible, and he hit them both, "Will you stop with the sibling rivalry? What exactly did you say to him?" Jake said.

José recited what he said to Neo, and Violet did the same. Jake raised a brow, "And exactly how stupid were you 2 being when you thought to say that to him?" he questioned them. They looked at each other, "Extremely." they both said. Jake felt that they deserved a kick in the face for that, but he felt that they should do it to each other for a little more, "Violet, kick him again." he told her.

José looked at him, "Excuse…" he began to say before Violet gave him another kick. Then, José gave a snarl at her, and they went back at it. Jake crossed his arms, and he just watched, "Yeah. You guys tear each other up for your extreme stupidity towards my brother." Jake said to himself. José and Violet were clawing at each other, biting each other, and Jake just allowed them to do so since they lacked the ability to die.

Eventually, Jake felt that they had torn up each other enough to equal the level of stupidity they had when they last spoke to Neo. Jake walked over to them, grabbed them both by the backs of their necks, and he smashed them into each other, "Alright you 2. You've injured each other enough to level out with your previous idiocy. Who are these 2 people with… wait a minute. Andre R., AKA Typical Gamer, and Samara Redway. Correct?" Jake said, looking at them more closely.

Samara and Andre nodded, "Damn. Never thought I'd see the day. I'm Jake, Neo's older brother." Jake said, extending his hand. Andre and Samara introduced themselves, and each shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you." Samara said. Jake then remembered something he was about to ask José and Violet, but he already remembered what they were, "José, did you say that Neo left you here with a Morpher?" he queried.

José nodded, "Yes. A Morpher is…", "A creature created by Grim to try and kill us and all dinosaurs who are with us, but they escaped and they have the ability to morph into many different cars, but only one dinosaur, and one dinosaur only. And they have extreme strength and extreme intelligence, and they do not kill humans, unless provoked. They do not fight by their side normally. And they are most often disguising themselves as cars, and very rarely do they become their dinosaur form. I know all about them, and… I even know how to tame one." Jake said. Violet and José's eyes snapped back to him, wide open because even they didn't know how to tame a Morpher, "Say again?" José said.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: More Than Just One Thing  
**

José and Violet absolutely needed to know how taming a Transmorpher was possible, "Tell us how to tame them!" Violet said. "Okay. So, first, you need to find a Transmorpher, no-brainer there. Then, you need to get inside of it if it is in vehicle form. I'll get to if it's in dinosaur form, which is very rare. Anyway, you get inside of them, and they will immediately morph into their dinosaur form, but they will not let you go. Once they have morphed into dino form, you will be on their back, and they will start thrashing around and doing whatever they can do to try and throw you off. Basically, it's like breaking a wild horse, you show them that they can't throw you off. You just hang on, and if you hang onto them long enough, they will give in and fight by your side. The length of time that you have to hold on will vary with every Transmorpher. Some give in easily, and others are VERY resistant. If you get thrown off, they won't actually kill you, but they won't let you try to tame them again. If you fail to hang on, you have to try again with that same Morpher on another day, or move on to another one, if you can find another. If you find one and it is already in dinosaur form, you need to jump onto their back, and the rest is the same. There is an easy way to tell when a vehicle is a Transmorpher without being inside of it. You should be looking out for abnormally colored headlights, taillights, strange misshapen wheels, no front headlights or no taillights whatsoever, completely non-see through windows, abnormally low suspension height, strange liveries, and of course abnormal vehicle body styles, and exterior styles alone." Jake explained.

José and Violet thought that taming a Morpher would've been much harder to accomplish than that, and looking out for those things on any given vehicle were very helpful, "I don't know where you gained that knowledge from, I don't really care, but now we know how to tame a Transmorpher. Where were you and… this… very large pack of carnivores… going to?" José asked him.

"To New York. Neo gave me a phone call, saying he was in trouble, and that was 2 hours ago. You might want to get in, unless you're comfortable running." Jake answered. José and Violet felt like they had plenty of remaining energy to get there, "We'll run." Violet said. Jake shrugged, "Suit yourself. Oh. Andre? I found your Lamborghini. Get in it, but Huracán, make sure they stay behind this Explorer, understood?" he said.

The Huracán revved its engine, and opened its doors for them, and then Jake remembered something. He got out of the Explorer, and he went over to José and Violet, "There is one thing that I almost forgot to mention. Whatever you do, don't flash any kind of a red cloth in front of them, because they don't like it as much as a bull does. Actually, all of the dinosaurs in this time—except for the Morphers—they do not like you flashing a red cloth. Whether they're normal corrupted dinosaurs or hybrid dinosaurs, they will kill you." he said.

José and Violet looked at each other, "Well, that's new and exciting. Thank you for the tip." Violet said. Jake smiled, " _De nada_." he said. Then, Jake went back to the Explorer, got inside, buckled up, and he was ready to continue, "Alright. Let's go!" he yelled. Then the Explorer and Lambo started driving, and the army followed behind them.

 _New York:_

Neo and the group moved towards his house, "These carnivores really have a bad habit of not moving when they just happen to be standing in front of something that I may really need to get to. Either way, I'm going to get you my amazingly awesome weapons, and we're going to slaughter these dinosaurs with ease. Ready?" Neo said.

Megan slid the hammer back on her decked out Uzi, "Hell yeah. All right, everyone, let's do this!" she said. Everyone gave a battle yell, before running towards the dinos. Their heads all turned to the approaching people, and they got ready to engage them. But just as the dinos were about to go towards them, there was a loud crackling sound, and all the dinosaurs looked up at the sky, and then they turned tail and ran, "Why did they run away?" Neo asked out loud.

Neo was looking in the direction of where the dinosaurs ran, while everyone else was looking up. Megan tapped Neo on the shoulder, "Maybe because of that." she said, pointing. Neo looked, and there was a giant asteroid that seemed to be heading towards Neo's house, "I don't think those weapons will survive that, and frankly, I don't think we will, either." she said.

Neo didn't show any signs of fear, or even nervousness, "We'll be fine." he said casually. Megan looked at him, "Are you crazy? That thing will vaporize your house, and incinerated us all!" she said. Neo raised a brow, "All 66,000 square feet/12½ miles of it?" he said skeptically. She realized her slight error, "Okay, maybe at least a quarter of it, but it will still incinerate us!" she corrected herself.

Everyone else went running away, but Neo just stayed where he was, watching his house. The asteroid was getting closer and closer. Eventually, it hit Neo's house. And when it did, it came to a complete stop, and just rolled off the side of his roof, "Well that was anticlimactic." Neo said. Everyone else's jaws dropped, "How…? How di… H… How did… How did your house just stop an asteroid without any damage at all?" Megan stammered.

Neo looked at her with a smile, "I tried to tell you that it would be fine, but none of you wanted to listen to me. Anyway, let's go get the weapons I have in my possession." Neo said, walking to his front door. Everyone else followed him. He got to the door, did his standard things, code, hand scanner, eye scan, and vocal recognition, "N-E-O. And guests." he said.

The door unlocked, and he went inside, and everyone else filed in after, "Holy hell, this place is massive. Where do you store these weapons?" Megan said. Neo pointed, a few floors down, the elevator will have to take trips to get us all down there." he said. He was pointing at your average-looking elevator door, only this one was completely golden.

Needless to say, the elevator made a lot of trips to get everybody down to the weapons. But, once they were all down there, they saw that Neo was not kidding when he said he had the amazing weapon items that they thought did not, and could not exist, but they did, "Where exactly did you get all of these weapons and these other unusual items from?" Megan asked, examining an EMP pulse rifle.

Neo was slightly busy stocking up on darts for his tranquilizer gun, "Usually, I just had them and their ammo created completely just from scratch, but on occasion, I made them myself, and with all the money my foster-father has, I could do it both ways, but unless someone steals these weapons and their ammo, only I will ever have these weapons, because if they were mass-produced, the dinosaurs probably wouldn't have needed to kill that much of us before we would've been extinct. If you misuse these weapons, usually they will kill you, so be careful with them." Neo said.

Everyone was simply gawking at all of the vast and incredible arrays of weaponry. In fact, some people felt that the weapons he had were a little too overpowered to use constantly, so they asked him where the normal weapons were, and he told them, "Take the elevator, and hit the -4 button."

They did what he said, and they came back up with some normal weapons, but they grabbed the more compact advanced weapons, just in case. Neo then got a hankering for raw dinosaur meat, "I'll be right back. I'm going to grab a bite to eat since I'm at home. Don't try to steal anything for yourself. I have eyes everywhere around my home." Neo said as he was getting into the elevator.

When he got back to the ground level, he went back outside and headed back towards the Morpher. As he was, Rexx gently nudged him, making Neo slightly jump, "Oh, hi, Rexx. ( _Gasps_ ) Rexy! I completely forgot about him! He was with you in the back of the Morpher, and I totally forgot about him once they tried to kill you." Neo said.

He started running, and when he got to the Morpher, the _Yutyrannuses_ were still laying dead, and the Morpher was still on its side, "It's okay. You can upright yourself, now. Once you do, open your back doors. I'll take Gavin's corpse, and stuff it in my fridge, right after a quick meal back at the house." Neo said, tapping the truck twice.

It flipped itself back onto its wheels, and then it opened its doors. Neo went back, to see if Rexy was there, but all Neo saw was the corpse of Gavin, which he grabbed. But Rexy not being in the back got Neo very concerned, "Morpher, when did you last see Rexy?" Neo asked. The Morpher gave him no reply.

Neo then walked back to his house, carrying Gavin's body, through the door, and into the kitchen, where Neo opened a giant freezer, and then he tore off about ½ a pound of flesh, and he put the rest of the body into the freezer. Neo got a pan, and he put the meat into it, and he put the pan on the stove. He cooked it, and while he was cooking, he glanced into his living room, and he saw that there was a skeleton statue of a T-Rex.

At first, the thought didn't register in Neo's mind. It took a few seconds for him to realize, "Wait a minute. I don't remember having a bone T-Rex statue in my living room. Neo left the stove, and he went to investigate it. He walked around it, looking every inch of it up and down. Then, he started standing and staring at it. He was about to go back to his cooking meat, but then he thought he saw the statue move ever-so-slightly.

He slowly reached out his hand to touch it, and just as he was about to touch the mouth, it quickly closed, he jumped, and it would have taken off his hand had he not had faster reflexes. And then it roared at him, "Rexy! There you are! I completely forgot about you in the back of the truck. Well, at least now I know that you're okay. If you'll excuse me, I have some meat cooking. Wait, how did you get into my house?" Neo said.

Rexy gave him no sign that he was going to say something or a sign that he even heard Neo. So Neo just walked back to the stove, and Rexy followed him. When he was going back, he knew that Rexy was following him, "I've got to hand it to you, Rexy, you stayed perfectly still like a real statue, which I shouldn't be surprised at that, seeing that you had to do that every day." Neo said.

Then, once he saw that the meat was finished cooking, he got a plate and a fork, and he sat at the table, and he grabbed his Apple MacBook and pulled up some YouTube videos. When he ate a piece of cooked dinosaur flesh, Neo's mouth watered, "Holy shit! Cooked dinosaur flesh is so succulent, tender and delicious. I need to kill more and get loads of their carcasses." Neo thought.

Then, he heard something else sizzling outside, "The asteroid." Neo thought. He got up from his chair and went outside. He went to the left side, where the asteroid landed, and he saw that it seemed to be made out of a strange looking ore. It looked like gold, but it had the feel of platinum, "Interesting. I'm just going to take a piece off to see what kind of ore this is." Neo said to himself.

He got a pickaxe to remove a piece of the rock, but when he hit the asteroid with the ax, it suddenly blew open, sending him flying backward. He looked back at the asteroid, and there was a dinosaur uncurling itself from inside, and Neo recognized the base creature. But seeing as how it was larger than a normal one of its kind, Neo assumed it was a hybrid dino, "Oh, a Megalosaurus… Rex. Megalosaurus Rex." he said to himself.

Then, the dino turned around and looked at him, and it was baring its teeth at him. "No, no, no, no, no!" he said, trying to scamper away. He then bumped into the wall of his house, "No. ( _Reaches for holsters_ ) Shit! The one time I remove my guns, this happens." Neo thought. The Megalo roared at him, "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed.

Then, there was a set of roars that both Neo and the Megalo heard. The dino took its attention off of Neo and focused on the other roars. It started to run towards the sounds, and Neo saw that it was curled up around 2 young Megalo Rexes, who were about the size of a normal Megalosaurus infant, and 3 eggs, presumably of the same type. Neither of the infants could walk, and they were just huddling together in fear.

Neo got up, and he got a feeling that he should follow the Megalo, and he did not hesitate to do so. By the time he started to debate the idea, he was already sprinting after it. He heard it stop ahead, but then a Raptor cut him off, "Hello there. Are you ready to die?" Neo said. The Raptor didn't understand a word of what he said, but it started running at him.

Neo just stood there, and he felt his other holsters that weren't for guns. All he felt was a pocket knife, a huge chef's knife, and a sword. He went for the chef's knife first. Neo thought about cutting the Raptor's throat, but it would be better if he jammed the knife into the Raptor's throat instead. But, the Raptor jumped at him, and it would've basically been hanging onto Neo's face, had he not grabbed the Raptor, and then pushed it back to the ground.

The Raptor quickly got back on its feet, and it started running again. Then, Neo threw the knife, and it hit the Raptor right in the middle of its throat, and it went in the front, and it almost came out of the back of the Raptor's neck. The Raptor tried using its hands to remove the knife, and Neo walked to it, and he grabbed the knife's handle, "Ooh. Let me help you with that." Neo said, ripping the knife out of the Raptor's throat as violently as he could.

The Raptor quickly began to bleed out. Neo stood there, watching this happen. Then he looked at the knife, which was completely covered in blood, "I know this is probably very disgusting, but I need to know." Neo said. He raised the knife to his mouth, and he gave it a lick, "Hmm. Still tastes like copper." he thought. He then remembered the Megalo, and he spotted it duking it out with a Tyrannotitan, which was a hybridized T-Rex, and there were no normal Tyrannotitans at this time. Neo ran up behind them, but he made sure that neither of them saw him.

He heard the Megalo give a snarl, but then it was thrown down to the ground, and the Tyrannotitan was standing above it. Neo then put away the knife and grabbed the sword, even though he was almost certain that it would barely do anything to any dinosaur, if it even did anything. He started running towards them. He was going for the Tyrannotitan, and he jumped on top of the Megalo's head, jumped up, and dug the sword down as far as he could into the Titan's side. He hung onto it tightly, and he remembered that he had Raptor legs, so he used his claws to keep digging into the Titan's side.

The Titan howled in pain, and the Megalo and Neo locked eyes. Neo was unsure what the Megalo was thinking, other than to kill the Tyrannotitan since it was a much bigger threat to it than Neo was.

The Megalo got back up, and it grabbed the Titan by the neck, and it gave a twist, and when there was a cracking sound, Neo pulled the sword out of the carcass. Once that threat was taken care of, the Megalo looked down at Neo, and he just looked right back at it.

They both stared at each other, neither of them made a move. And then they heard one of the young Megalos give a cry for help. The Megalo immediately ran back to them, and Neo followed after. The 2 infants were being attacked by a large pack of hybridized _Austroraptors_ , which were around the size of a normal _Velociraptor_. One of them snatched an egg, and it started running away with it. Neo saw this, and he sprinted after it. He was faster than both the Megalosaurus Rex, and the Austro, too.

When he got near it, though, the rest of the pack blocked his path, "So you want to play it like that, huh? Let's play." Neo said. He put away his sword, and he decided that the Austros were the right size where he could lethally kick them in the face with his claws, and that's what he did. Whenever one tried to run and jump at him, he just roundhouse-kicked it away, "Damn, I love roundhouse-kicking dinosaurs." Neo thought.

He saw the Austro with the young Megalo getting away, and he saw the adult Megalo go after the egg once it realized that an egg was missing. The adult carried the 2 infants into a slightly elevated nest that was created by a Pteranodon but then abandoned, then it placed the 2 eggs up there as well, and then it went after the Austro. Neo went to run after it, but then another Austro ran out of nowhere, and it slashed its claw across Neo's entire chest, and the Austro cut him very deep. He gave a groan in pain, and he staggered a little, but he still had enough strength to trip the Austro, and then dig his claw into its neck. Neo didn't worry about his injury yet, he refocused his attention on the Austroraptor with the infant.

Then, the adult Megalo caught up with the Austro, and then it grabbed the Austro and threw it into the air, which also sent the egg flying into the air, as well. The adult realized its fatal error, but it wasn't going to be able to catch the infant in time. Neo saw it falling, and he got an adrenaline rush that made him run as fast as the wind. He went from far away, to right underneath where the infant was flying, and when it was about to hit the ground, he jumped up and he caught it safely in his hands.

The adult saw him do this, and it gave a sigh of relief once Neo caught it. Only at this time did Neo focus on the gash going all the way across his chest, which was bleeding very heavily. The Megalo then came to him, and it took the egg out of Neo's hand and placed it in the nest with the others. Then, it looked back at Neo and it saw the gash and the blood. Then the Megalo put a claw to its neck, and it cut a small hole in it, and it put its hand through said hole.

Then it brought its hand back out, which now had its own blood on it, and it moved its hand towards Neo's chest. It moved his shirt out of the way, and it pressed its claw above his heart, and it made a small incision. The blood on the Megalo's claw went through the cut, and into Neo's heart. When this happened, Neo felt his energy come back, the gash stopped bleeding, and he felt that he was now connected in some way with the Megalo.

But then, the Megalo heard something in the distance, and it started to run after it. But it stopped as it was going by the nest. It looked back at Neo and tilted its head towards the infants. Neo felt in his heart that the Megalo wanted him to watch the young ones, "Take care of them? I really have to take care of 2 baby Megalosaurus Rexes and 3 eggs?" Neo thought.

The Megalo felt Neo questioning this, and it nodded. Neo raised a brow as the Megalo turned back around to go after the sound, "Do Megalosauruses understand English now? Is it just the hybrids that do? Or did it feel me question what it wanted me to do? I'm… not even going to bother to try and find an answer to my question. I don't care. I do have to care about those Megalo Rex babies, though. And, unless they have secret wings and have already been taught to fly, I don't think that a Pteranodon's nest is the safest place for them." Neo said.

He went over to the nest, and he climbed up to the top, and the 2 infants huddled together in fear, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt either of you. Your parent… or guardian, is making me take care of you, and I am going to fulfill that task." Neo said. The 2 young dinos looked at him, and he stretched his hand out, "I can carry you one at a time. I'm going to take you both to a safer place." he said to them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Quick Meetings  
**

One of them tried to walk into Neo's open hand, but it fell trying to, "It's alright. I'll come to you." he said to them. Neo leaned forward, and he grabbed the young dino, and he held it tight enough where it wouldn't slip out of his hand, but loose enough where he wasn't hurting the child. Neo climbed down from the nest, and he placed it on the ground, "You stay right here. Okay?" he said. The young Megalo nodded slightly. It was nervous around Neo because it didn't know him, and it was afraid that he might try to do something to them. Neo then climbed back up, and he got the other one, and placed it on the ground, too, "You both stay down here. I'm going to bring down the eggs." he said to them.

They did nothing, and Neo just hoped that they stayed right there. He climbed back up, and he grabbed an egg, and he placed it next to them, and he did this twice more. Once he got them all down, he heard a roar that didn't sound like the adult Megalo coming back, it sounded more like a smaller, more dangerous carnivorous dinosaur coming towards them, "Uh-oh. We need to get inside my house. It's completely impenetrable. Come on." he said to the young dinosaurs.

They didn't quite understand what he meant, but the roar they understood as a danger to their life. They tried to run, but they fell, "You can't walk. Don't worry. I'll carry you both, and then I'll get the eggs." he said, grabbing them and holding them. He ran towards his house, and he ran through the door and he placed them next to Rexx and Rexy, "Both of you. Keep an eye on these young Megalo Rexes. Don't hurt them! I was 'assigned' by their guardian to take care of them. Do both of you understand what I'm asking?" Neo asked the two.

They both understood, although Rexx gave a soft growl, "They're not going to stay here forever, Rexx. This is only going to be temporary." Neo said, hearing him growl. Rexx nudged him, "I know. I know. Just… watch them, okay? I'm going to get their unborn siblings." Neo added. He ran back outside, and as he got to the nest, and he had the eggs, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg, like he had been bitten there. But he looked, and there was absolutely nothing. He just felt the pain as if he got bit.

He quickly ignored this and he adjusted the eggs so he could sprint without damaging them. But then he heard something roar behind him. He looked back, and there was a black dinosaur with yellow eyes, and he saw the teeth of the Indominus, "Oh, hell no. That's an Indoraptor. I don't think that I can kill that thing no matter how many bullets I put into it. Please, God, let me make it to my house safely." Neo thought, going into a full sprint.

The Indoraptor saw him, and it gave chase, "Motherbutler! I'm pretty sure that an Indoraptor is faster than a _Deinonychus_ , so either I get lucky and make it inside, or I'm screwed and about to become Indoraptor food, these eggs are about to become dead, and I fail at protecting them, even though I had this task just suddenly thrust upon me." Neo thought, hearing the I-Raptor's footsteps quicken. Neo just barely made it through the door, and he quickly shut it behind him and locked it. The Indoraptor smashed into it, but it was completely stopped. He heard it growling and snarling and clawing at the door, but it wasn't doing anything, "Whew! I just barely made it in here. At least all the eggs are safe." Neo said out loud.

He looked where Rexx, Rexy, and the baby Megalos were, and they were all looking to Neo's left. He looked at where they were looking, and he saw the Indoraptor looking at them all through the window, "You can't get inside my house unless I let you in. So get lost, and get yourself to a damn dentist, you pile of scales." Neo said to it.

Neo didn't know this, but the Indoraptor understood every single word that he said to it, and it looked directly at him, baring its teeth, "Look at me all you want. I'm totally safe in here." he said, turning around and walking away. The Indoraptor gave a snarl before leaving the window, "Pfft! Dumb animal. Thinks it can get inside here. Like that'll happen! Oh! The eggs! I may need to put all of these young Megalos, hatched and unhatched infants, into the HoloRoom, just so they can be safe." Neo said quietly.

Then, he noticed that the sun was beginning to set, "Perfect timing. I think that we all deserve some rest. Oh. First, I need to let Megan and the others know that they can sleep down there with the guns and ammo." Neo said. He went to the elevator, and he went back down to everyone, "Hello again, Neo." Megan greeted him.

Neo smiled, "Hello. I just wanted to let you all know, there are bunk beds in the rooms to your left. It's getting to be nighttime, and you can sleep down here if you wish. That's all." he said, going back up to the ground floor. When he got back up there, he started thinking of a place where Rexy and Rexx can sleep. No, just Rexy. Rexx will be sleeping in my room because he is technically my pet." he thought.

Then, Rexy seemed to read his mind, and he found an open spot in the kitchen where he laid down, and he seemed to be going to sleep, "I wonder if Rexy is even capable of sleeping. He doesn't have eyes, or eyelids. Hell... he doesn't even have skin, muscles, or even organs. Whatever. It doesn't really matter to me. Come on, Rexx. You're going to sleep in my room, not on my bed, but you can sleep anywhere else in it." Neo said.

Rexx got excited, and he started licking him, "Okay, okay. You don't need to do that." Neo said. Rexx got a sad expression, "Oh… come here." he said, opening his arms. Rex ran into them, and Neo gave him a loving hug, "You're the best pet I've ever had." Neo said, continuing to go to his bedroom. Once he got there, he set up a small place for Rexx if he felt like sleeping there.

He looked over to Manhattan from his porch, "Those Towers have stayed strong for almost 26 years, actually, no, closer to 40 years since it is 2013 and they're still standing." Neo thought. After that, it was completely dark outside, but he saw the Towers light up as he was closing the door to his porch, "I wonder why the Towers' lights are turning on, and how they still have electricity. Meh." Neo thought.

He went to turn off his light, but then he looked at his bed, he suddenly saw an outside wall of his house, and he was leaning against it, cut, bruised, and injured, he was limping. He heard the snarling of a dinosaur a small distance away from where he was against the wall, and then the sound of a dinosaur sprinting was soon added to that, and he looked to his left, and he saw a turquoise, "A _Gorgosaurus_." Neo thought. Then, he saw that the Gorgo was sprinting… towards him, who was still against the wall, and then Neo noticed that the Gorgo had large spikes all over its head, "The Gorgo never looked like that." Neo said to himself.

But then, his view changed, and all he saw was the wall of his house that he was leaning on, but from a sideways angle. The wall went on for miles into the distance, but he could not see himself. He tried looking, but he wasn't able to see himself. Then, he heard a snarl.

He looked elsewhere, and he saw that Rexx was standing to the side of him, along with Jake, the gang, as well as José and Violet. They all seemed to be looking at something with horror. Then, when the Gorgo was only 3 seconds away from impact, Neo heard someone yell, "No!" and then he heard the sound someone screaming, and then blood splattered all over the side the wall, and Rexx gave a roar. When Neo saw this, he got a chill down his spine, "No… Oh, no. Please tell me that it's not supposed to happen like that." Neo thought.

He slowly walked to the left side of the door, and he turned off his light. Rexx was all curled up next to Neo's giant, king-size bed, "Thank you for the giant, marshmallow-soft bed, Bill." Neo said to himself. He was horrified by what he had just seen, and it was extremely difficult for him to close his eyes and go to sleep. Then he heard it start to rain, "I love the sound of rain coming down on the roof. Maybe the sound of the rain can soothe my tense nerves. Oh. Oh, get rid of that pillow. I don't know why the maids keep putting this pillow back. They all know I don't sleep with a pillow. Eh, never mind. I suppose I could sleep with it on occasion." Neo said.

He closed his eyes, and eventually, he did fall asleep. Halfway through the night, around 1:30 a.m., Neo was awoken by strange noises out in the hall, "Hmm? I wonder what that is. Probably nothing." Neo said to himself, laying back down and closing his eyes again. Then, he heard knocking on his door, "I'm sleeping, Jennifer." Neo said, thinking it was one of the maids. But then, the door burst open, and it scared the daylights out of him, "What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

He looked at the door, and when he saw yellow eyes, black skin, and the teeth of the Indominus, his skin became pure white, "No. No. No! No! NO!" Neo said. It was the Indoraptor that tried to kill him earlier. It looked right at him, and it started walking towards his bed. Neo pulled the covers over top of him as quickly as he could, even though he knew it would make absolutely no difference with or without the covers over him.

He saw the Indoraptor reaching its claw over his bedpost, and for the first time, the emotion known as fear, came over him like the claw over his bed, "Is this really how I'm supposed. I can't get out of this situation alive." Neo thought. He heard the I-Raptor snarl at him, and he saw its head moving towards him. He was petrified, and he didn't move, he just hoped.

He saw the claw just above his head, he saw the teeth, covered in blood, coming towards him, and he saw the yellow eyes get a red tint to them, and Neo became paralyzed with fear. He was desperately thinking of ways that he could escape, even though escaping an I-Raptor when it's after you was essentially impossible.

He looked to his right, and he saw the door to his porch was open, "I might be able to get out that way if I'm fast like the Flash." Neo thought. Then, Neo suddenly just kicked his covers off, and he kicked the I-Raptor in the face, and he sprinted to his porch, and he hopped over the railing, "Yeah." Neo thought. He landed on the ground, on his feet, and he thought that he had escaped.

But when he looked up, the I-Raptor was standing right there. As much as Neo didn't want to believe it, he knew that this was the same exact Indoraptor, "Oh, shit, damn, piss, hell." Neo thought. He realized that there wasn't any way to escape the I-Raptor. Even his house wasn't as safe as he had thought, seeing how the I-Raptor was just able to get into his room.

Neo put his hand in his left pocket, and he pulled out a P90, "Say hello to my little friend!" he said. At first, the I-Raptor gave him no signs that it knew he was holding a gun. Then, Neo rolled to the left, and he opened fire. When he started firing at it, it started running all around him, not only trying to confuse him because it was moving so quickly, but to dodge the bullets. It wasn't succeeding.

But then, his gun jammed, "No, no, no, no, no. Now is not the time, or the damn place." Neo said to himself. The Indoraptor realized he stopped shooting, and it walked over to Neo, before quickly snatching the weapon out of his hand with its mouth. It threw the weapon away, and the bloodthirstiness in its eyes was clearly visible to Neo, "Is this really how it's going to end?" Neo asked in thought.

He let himself fall onto his back. When he did, the I-Raptor put its foot on his neck, and Neo prepared himself for either a painful and brutal death, or a preferred quick and painless death, but then he saw that his garage door was right next to them. The Indoraptor's head was coming down, and Neo got an idea. He took a breath, and then, at the top of his lungs, he let out a Cherokee Indian yell. When Neo did this, the I-Raptor stopped and wondered what he was doing.

Then, suddenly, the garage door opened, and all of Neo's cars came flooding out, "Aye-aye-aye-aye-aye!" he called. His vehicles saw the Indoraptor on him, and they all immediately targeted it.

They all surrounded the I-Raptor, and a pickup behind the Indoraptor started accelerating, and it knocked the I-Raptor off of Neo, who rolled to the side after the truck had safely gone over him. Then, there was a loud, bellowing roar that ripped through the atmosphere. It was loud enough where the Indoraptor actually got scared, and it ran away, "Well, that's good." Neo said.

Then, he saw a large, gray carnivore, about the height of a Giga Rex, but when he saw the face, Neo's heart almost exploded out of his chest, "That's not good." he said by accident.

It was Grim, and since the last time Neo saw him, he had apparently grown about 20 times larger, and he looked right at Neo, with nothing but pure evil in his crimson eyes. Every single one of Neo's vehicles immediately went back into the garage, and the door slammed shut behind the last one, "Buck me." Neo thought.

Then, a 2008 Jeep Wrangler came barreling out of a side street, and it actually hit and tripped Grim. Then it stopped in front of Neo and opened its door, " _Come with me if you want to live._ " the vehicle said through its radio. Neo didn't hesitate. He got in the driver seat, closed the door, and did not hesitate to hightail it out of the area. Grim was back up, and he gave chase. He tried grabbing the Wrangler with his mouth, but each time he was about to bite down, Neo swerved either to the left or the right, aggravating Grim more.

He gave a roar, and Neo looked in the side mirror to see his open jaw coming towards them. Neo sped up. He opened the window and looked back through it, and Grim gave a snarl. Neo drove through a gate, and then a deep puddle, but the Wrangler went through it easily. Grim was getting closer. Neo looked through the rear windshield, and he saw Grim's teeth bearing down on him. His eyes widened.

Grim tried biting again, but Neo swerved to the right. He looked to the left, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Grim's teeth right next to them. Neo just casually closed the window, and slammed on the brakes, and then swerved to the left—and now he was behind Grim—and then the Wrangler converted its whole front hood into a variety of mounted weapons, which it shot at Grim, "Ooh. Right in the ass!" Neo thought.

Instead of stopping and turning around—like Neo expected him to do—Grim just kept running, and he seemed to be running faster like he was running away. Neo felt a little relieved, "How do you like it now, my friend?" Neo said in Jeff Goldblum's voice.

The Wrangler kept shooting Grim, and Neo just kept driving after him. Eventually, though, Grim had had enough, and he went to hit the Wrangler with his tail, which seemed to now have large spikes on the end, and when Neo saw this coming in his direction, he slammed on the brakes as hard as he possibly could. He mostly made it out of the way, but one of the spikes got a tire, and Neo started overcorrecting, "No. No. No! NO! NO!" he said. He swerved to the left, accidentally hit a curb, and flipped over a few times, but nowhere near as many times as when he was in the Morpher.

He eventually landed on the wheels, but the Wrangler was a little beat up. Neo looked in the distance, and Grim was still running away, "What a coward. The way that Q always described Grim as a fearless, aggressive, bloodthirsty, psychopathic, murderous individual, and there he goes. Running away like a weakling. Or is it just the fact that he got shot in the ass?" Neo said to himself.

Then, Neo heard the Jeep fix itself, and it backed away from something. Neo heard this only for a second because it was quickly drowned out by the sound of heavy breathing. As much as he wanted to turn around, Neo felt that it would be much easier if he didn't. Then, he got a feeling in his heart to turn around, and he hesitated slightly, but he eventually did so.

What he saw was the Megalo Rex that had entrusted him with the young Megalos, "Oh. It's you." Neo said. Then, the Jeep moved forwards slightly, but then the garage reopened, and the vehicles slowly drove back out. When they saw the Megalo Rex, they all started revving their engines. The Megalo looked towards them, and it bared its teeth at them.

This didn't change anything, but then there was the sound of a roar that was heard many times on Isla Nublar in 2015, "Indominus Rex. I just can't have a break, can I?" neo said to himself. When the Indominus came into sight from a side street, Neo noticed something on its back, "That kind of looks like a big saddle." Neo thought. Then, the Indom looked in his direction, "Oh, damn." Neo said quietly.

Then, the Indominus started running towards them, "Uh-oh." Neo thought. However, when the Indominus was coming from their right, it stopped once it was out in the open, and it lowered its head, and something was climbing down from its head. Neo saw it was a human, but then he heard the voice, "Neo? Are you there?" He immediately recognized the voice, "Jake! Yes! It's me!" Neo called back.

They both started running towards each other, and they both stopped when they were face-to-face, "Hello again, Neo." Jake said. Neo opened his mouth to say something, but then the Megalo saw the Carnos and Raptors coming towards them, and neither of them gave any signs that they were about to run. Then, the Megalo grabbed Neo with its hand, and it started running away with him the moment he was starting to speak, "Goodbye!" Neo said.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: I Spy With My Little Eye…**

Neo immediately started squirming in the Megalo's hand, but it wasn't letting him go, "Put me down!" he yelled. The Megalo kept running. When it snatched up Neo, Jake immediately had everyone follow after it, "Follow that dino!" Jake ordered his soldiers. They immediately went after the Megalo. Eventually, it was coming to the Boston Harbor, and then the Megalo sensed the fear in Neo's heart, so it stopped just before the dock.

Neo was still struggling, and when the Megalo put him down, he immediately started sprinting straight ahead, but he wasn't looking where he was running to.

When he finally looked ahead, he saw the end of the dock for a split-second before he was flying into the water, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he screamed. He flew into the harbor, but luckily he could swim. When he was swimming back to the dock, the Megalo was waiting for him, and as he was catching his breath, Neo heard something that he had never heard before, "I guess there's nothing like a quick swim." the Megalo said.

When Neo heard that, he fell back into the water, "Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't you drown." the Megalo said grabbing Neo out of the water and placing him back on the dock. Neo immediately started gasping for breath, again. Once the threat of drowning was out of the way, Neo focused back on the fact that a Megalosaurus Rex just spoke to him in English, "You can talk?" he asked the creature.

It nodded in reply, "I did not know that any of Grim's hybrids would not kill me." Neo said. The Megalo moved closer and snarled, "Don't make assumptions, I am not Grim's slave, I broke myself free." it said. "No offense meant, and I didn't know a hybrid dino could speak." Neo said. "We can't. At least not like this. You did this to me." it said. Neo was slightly offended, "I did it? What did I do?" he questioned.

"When our hearts were shared, my knowledge of the hybrid language was quickly accompanied by the knowledge of English." it answered. "'Hearts were shared'? Is that what you did when I caught that egg?" he asked. The Megalo gave a nod, "Why? Why'd you save me?" Neo queried it. "For saving that egg. Without stopping to think about what you were doing, and without thinking about yourself, you saved the egg. You saved it without thinking about who or what it belonged to. I saved your life because of your mercy." the Megalo explained.

Neo smiled, "Okay. Do you have a name?" he asked the dino. It gave a snort, "You'll never be able to pronounce it even if I enunciate it a hundred times over." the Megalo said. Neo shrugged, "Okay. I'll just call you Lizard then." he said. Then, it put its foot on top of him, "I…hate that name. You will never call me by that, or I will kill you." the Megalo said. Neo pulled his shirt slightly aside, revealing part of his chest, "And yourself." he added.

The Megalo realized that he was right. If he killed Neo, he'd be killing himself. He removed his foot from Neo, "Where I'm from I'm called Hissyoxyillamochogananathoss." it said. "Yikes! Okay, I'm definitely never going to be able to pronounce that ever. How about something similar…like…Crimson?" Neo suggested. The Megalo thought about that, "Crimson." he said to himself.

Then, they heard something speak, " **That name's already taken.** " They both looked towards the voice, and the Indominus was there, along with Jake on the saddle, the Carnos and Raptors, who looked ready to attack the Megalo the moment Jake gave them the word, and the Explorer and Hurácan, still containing Andre and Samara. The Megalo stood in front of Neo, protecting him.

"Jake, is there any way that you can kill those Carnos and Raptors?" Neo called to his sibling. Jake looked at him, "No. These dinosaurs following me and the Indominus are not aggressive towards me. They're all fighting alongside us." Jake said. Then he looked over to the packs of dinos, and he ordered them all to stand down, and they obeyed.

Then, Neo walked out from behind the Megalo, "That's my brother. Please don't attack him." Neo said to him. The Megalo listened, and just stood aside, "Jake, how did you manage to acquire that large number of _Carnotauruses_ and _Velociraptors_ without them killing you?" Neo asked. Jake shook his head, "It wasn't me who acquired them all, that was Crimson. While I was sneaking through Grim's 'base,' her roar has the ability to instantly break a Carno and/or any Raptors within a certain radius of her free from Grim's command, and they will immediately fight by her side." Jake answered.

Neo was confused, "Wait. Is that Indominus' name Crimson?" he asked. Jake nodded, "Yes. She got that name because her teeth are always crimson red with…well, you know." he answered. Then, there was a snarl that everyone heard, "Who was that?" Jake asked. Neo looked past Jake, and what he saw made him freeze, "Uh…Jake? I don't think that was any of your dinosaurs." Neo said nervously. Jake slowly turned around. When he saw the body, and he looked up and saw teeth hovering above their heads, even he freaked out, "A _Carnotaurus Rex_. We're as good as dead. This thing will completely vaporize the Raptors, the Indominus, the vehicles, maybe not the Megalo and regular Carnos, but it does not mess around, and one's teeth are hovering above us." Jake said quietly.

The Carno Rex did not attack them, but it tilted its head like it was inspecting them. It started circling around Jake and Neo, who had both pulled out some sort of weapon, even though they both knew it wouldn't help either of them at all. Then, the C-Rex started sniffing Neo, but Jake moved between Neo and the Carno Rex. Then it stopped, and walked around to the other side, only for Jake to move between Neo and the Carno again and again. Eventually, the C-Rex stopped circling them, and when Jake got in front of Neo again, the C-Rex used its head and it knocked Jake out of the way.

Then, the C-Rex sniffed Neo, who was on the verge of either tears or sprinting away as fast as he could. Jake tried running back in there, but the C-Rex just pushed him back with its tail. Neo was screaming on the inside, "Is this how I'm going to die? With my brother helpless to save me?" Neo thought. Unknown by everyone was that there was a large pack of small dinosaurs going for Neo, and they were coming from behind the Carno Rex.

Neo saw them for a split second before one of them jumped on him, "Aah! Damn Troodons! Get off me!" Neo said, throwing a Troodon off his face. Then, the Carno Rex suddenly started attacking the Troodons, as well. It was doing well, and Neo seemed to get a safe feeling around the C-Rex, and he started doing some things to "test" how the Carno Rex would react.

The same Troodon jumped on Neo again, but this time, Neo grabbed it, and he called to the C-Rex, "Catch!" The C-Rex looked at him, and Neo threw the Troodon at it. The C-Rex caught the Troodon in its mouth, and…you can guess what happened. Then, another Troodon jumped on Neo's back, "Hell, no!" he said, grabbing the Troodon by its arms.

Neo then leaned forward, and threw the Troodon off his back, and the C-Rex caught it and ate this one, too. Eventually, there were only 2 Troodons left, but mid-fight, Neo noticed that these specific Troodons were standing off to the side, not getting involved in the fight at all. The C-Rex went for them, but these Troodons started running towards Neo, who wasn't thinking of attacking these 2, unless they gave him a valid reason to.

They both huddled behind him, and the C-Rex gestured for Neo to move, but he didn't. He felt that Troodons would've been good to keep at home because their venom is more deadly than a Dilophosaurus. He tried to speak to the Carno Rex, but of course, it couldn't understand him, so Neo turned to the Megalo, "Tell the Carno that these Troodons don't want to fight, and I want to keep them alive!" Neo called.

The Megalo stepped forward, and communicated to the Carno Rex what Neo had said. It looked at the Megalo, and it gave some snarls and growls. Neo knew that it was talking, but he couldn't understand what it was saying, "What'd he say?" Neo asked the Megalo. "He said that now he knew the rumors were true." it translated. "Ask him what rumors he means." Neo said.

The Megalo translated this to the Carno, "He said that he heard Grim speaking of an unnamed human that has been assisted by his arch enemy, and they've been killing his dinosaurs, and acquiring new ones that don't want to die, and then they became completely loyal to said human. And he said that he just had the thought of finding this human—I'm assuming you—while he was on guard at Grim's base, and Grim almost immediately threw him out." the Megalo translated to Neo. "Ask him what happened." Neo said.

The Megalo did so, "He said that he knew Grim's real intentions that were planned for him and the other hybrids, and he didn't like it, but he knew that Grim would kill him if he knew what Grim planned on using them for. Anyway, he hated Grim's cruel and abusive rules that he and the hybrids had to follow if they wanted to stay alive, and he got the thought to join you." it said.

Jake walked over by now, "What do you mean? I thought all hybrids had one intention, that being to kill me." Neo said. "Capture you." the Megalo corrected him. Neo shrugged, "Okay." Jake spoke up, "Well, technically, that is true, they do have the main intention to capture you, but they are not corrupted…technically. Since Grim created them, he has always been sure that they will respect him because he made them, so he thinks that he knows he doesn't have to corrupt them like the regular dinosaurs. If he found out about this Megalo, that would definitely be enough for him to make every hybrid dino corrupted so if any ever spot you, they will immediately go for you. These hybrids can technically fight with us, but only if they choose to. Most of them don't, however. I am very certain that we just got lucky, because—aside from the Giga Rex—the Megalosaurus and Carnotaurus Rexes are the two strongest hybrids. Also, is the Carno Rex on our side, is he here to take us to Grim, or is he just neutral?" Jake said.

The Megalo asked the Carno, "He said that he's on our side because he already can tell that we're much fairer with our creatures than Grim ever was. ( _Notices the 2 Troodon behind Neo_ ) Which I assume includes those two, as well, Neo?" Jake said, pointing out the Troodons. Neo had totally forgotten about the Troodons, and he looked down to them, "Jake? Do Troodons have their own unique language?" Neo queried his brother.

"Yes and no. They just speak like any other normal carnivorous dinosaur, except when they speak to other Troodons. They understand what you say, but most of the time they do not verbally respond." Jake answered. "Do either of you understand me?" Neo said to them. They just kept looking at him. "Alright. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH!?" Neo said, perfectly imitating Chris Tucker. They both understood him the first time, but now they seemed slightly spooked from that.

Neo realized that they were a little spooked, but they calmed down. Then, Neo got a thought. He knelt down, picked up on of the Troodons, and he placed it on his left shoulder. Apparently, the Troodon liked that, and Neo picked up on this. He got the other one, and he put it on his other shoulder, "Like a shoulder mount in ARK. These Troodons feel a little heavy on my shoulders, but it's nothing I can't handle." Neo said.

Then, there was a roar that nearly ruptured the eardrums of everyone, "Cheese and rice!" Neo screamed, holding his ears. Everyone held their ears—or tried to for some—tightly because the roar was so prolonged and so loud. Once it stopped, however, Neo and only Neo recognized the roar's origin. It came from a dino that was once the dino king, until he met his maker, a lone _Tarbosaurus_ defending his children.

"One-eye." Neo said to himself. Sure enough, lurking in the darkest depths of the ruined landscape, was a one-eyed Tyrannosaurus watching them, Neo in particular. Then, the Raptor part of Neo enhanced his sense of smell, and he picked up One-eye's scent, "Guys, we need to run. NOW‼" Neo yelled, sprinting away. Everyone else was confused, "What is he-" Jake began to say before One-eye came sprinting out, ran right past everyone, and pursued after Neo.

Jake immediately recognized who the Rex was, "You're supposed to be dead. Kill him…again!" Jake yelled. When they all saw One-eye, they all ran away. EVERYONE ran away, even the Carno and Megalo Rex ran away. Jake realized that One-eye must have been way more powerful than the hybrids, because he knew that the hybrids never ever ran away.

Jake was the only one that went after One-eye.

When Neo looked back each time, One-eye was getting closer and closer, and his heart rate accelerated each time, "This bitch was supposed to have drowned, and then been eaten afterward over 80 million years ago. I get a feeling I know exactly where he came from." Neo thought, trying not to trip.

Jake was having major trouble keeping up with his brother and One-eye. He spotted a motorcycle, and he stopped next to it, "I hate motorcycles due to their lack of anything safety related, but it's either that or lose sight of, and possibly altogether, my brother." Jake said hesitantly. He hopped on, and he casually hotwired it like nobody's business. He accelerated after them both.

One-eye was right behind Neo, and then he got a vision.

 _He was now on the roof of the South Tower. He looked to his right, and the North Tower had literally blown its top. The last 20 or so floors had completely exploded. He saw Q as…what looked to him like either a Tarbosaurus or a Gorgosaurus, and he was cut, bruised, and he was bleeding, and he was fighting One-eye on the helipad. Neo looked over the side, down to the ground, and he saw the Carnos, Raptors, Megalo_ _,_ _Carno Rex, and he thought he saw Jos_ _é_ _and Violet, but he wasn't positive, were fighting off hundreds of other dinosaurs, and Grim was down there somewhere in the mix_ _._

 _The battle between One-eye was fierce. Neo couldn't do anything. The second he tried to go in there, he knew that he would be killed in a millisecond. It seemed like Q was losing, he was bleeding excessively, and Neo could see the exhaustion, the weakness in his red eyes. Q slashed One-eye, bit him on the neck, cut him with his claws, and he did everything he possibly could to try to weaken One-eye so he could kill him._

 _It seemed to be working…at first. Then, One-eye seemed to get a sudden, super powerful surge of strength and energy, and he came back hard. He bit into Q's leg, blinded Q in one eye, cut him multiple times across the neck, and Q was losing strength fast. Eventually, he fell onto his side. "No. Q come on. Get up! Get up! Get up, Q!" Neo shouted._

 _Q heard him, and he struggled, but he eventually got back up, which surprised One-eye. Q then grabbed One-eye by the neck, and he bit down hard. In fact, Q locked his jaw onto One-eye's neck. Blood was all over the place, and it was still being spilled. Somehow, though, One-eye broke free of Q's grasp, and in doing so he broke Q's upper jaw._

 _Then, One-eye grabbed Q by the neck, and he started shoving him towards the edge of the roof, "No! Come on, Q! Fight back! Fight back! You can win this!" Neo said. Q then curled his toes, which dug his claws into the roof, giving him better grip, and stopping One-eye from pushing him any further. Q then threw his head up, releasing One-eye's grip on him._

 _Q then hit One-eye with his tail, and that made One-eye stagger towards the edge, but he dug his claws into the ground as well_ _,_ _and he charged at Q full-force. Q didn't have enough strength to resist, and One-eye was pushing him towards the edge again. Q tried to stop him, but One-eye grabbed him by the neck again, which made Q even weaker, and he pushed him right off the edge of the Tower._

 _Neo ran to the edge and looked over, "NOOOOOOO‼‼" Neo yelled. Q was just letting himself fall. Neo wouldn't have been worried, except there one last look in Q's eyes that he knew what it meant. Q believed._

When Neo understood what the vision meant, and he looked back at One-eye, who had stopped for some reason. Neo doesn't know why, but he came to a stop, as well. Then, One-eye approached him. He had something in his mouth, and Neo could only identify it was a creature judging by the blood dripping from it. One-eye set it down, and Neo's eyes opened in horror.

It was Cera's corpse, completely untouched, not a single inch of flesh was missing, or even beginning to decompose. The hole in her chest where the metal rod impaled her body was still there, along with the bullet hole in her chest. As if that wasn't horrifying enough to Neo—since he didn't know that Cera had died—One-eye also placed Spike's body alongside hers, "No. Spike! ( _Looks up at One-eye_ ) I'll kill you. You have my word." Neo said, baring his teeth.

Then One-eye nudged Spike's body before he heard the sound of everyone else coming back, and then he ran off and disappeared. There was some kind of writing carved into Spike's body, "'158, 5 Ave. 8 p.m., tonight.' " Neo read. "It's an address. I've got to go to building number 158 on 5th Avenue at 8 o'clock tonight. Sounds very, very sketchy." Neo thought. When everyone else caught up with him, he told nobody about what happened.

"Neo! Are you okay?" Jake asked, screeching the bike to a stop. Neo was thinking of ways he could make a convincing lie, "Besides almost getting chased and almost eaten by One-eye, I'm fine." he said. Then Jake noticed the two corpses behind him, "Is that Cera and Spike?" Jake asked. Neo stepped in front of him, "No." Neo said, secret rolling Spike's body to hide the writing.

Jake knew Neo was trying to hide something, and he walked around him to the other side of Spike's body. Then, Neo did something unbelievable, he pulled the Desert Eagle on his brother, "What the hell‼? What is wrong with you, Neo?‼" Jake yelled, putting his hands up. Neo kept the gun aimed at Jake's head, "I can't tell you. ( _Jake tries to roll Spike's corpse over_ ) Ah-ah! ( _Pulls hammer back_ )" Neo said.

Jake removed his hand from the body, "You're really going to shoot me? Your own brother?" Jake said, slowly moving around the corpses. "How well do you know me? I could never kill you willingly, but I will shoot you if you don't leave those corpses alone." Neo said. Jake could see the seriousness in Neo's eyes, so he moved away from the corpses, "That's better. Now let's get out of here. One-eye may have run away this time, but there's one thing that I know about One-eye, I do know that he will be a very persistent beast, so we'll need to keep moving because I'm sure he won't stop coming after us until I'm dead." Neo said, putting the Deagle away.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Corruption**

After Neo pulled the gun on him, Jake was very suspicious about why he was trying to hide Spike's corpse so badly. Jake tried his usual way to weasel information out of Neo, but this time, Neo wasn't falling for it, he just stayed completely silent, "Fine. I will look at those corpses, one way or another." Jake thought. Neo and Jake were walking back to the house when Megan and the others came running up to them.

Immediately, all the dinos went on guard when they saw the weapons that they all had, "No! No! They're friends! Friends!" Neo said to them. They all backed down, "At first we thought you were kidding when you said you had all those bizarre weapons, but you weren't. These will be good at killing those… ( _Looks and sees the Megalo and Carno_ ) hybrids‼" Megan yelled.

They all aimed at the Carno first, "NO‼ Don't-" Neo tried to say before they opened fire. Right as they were opening fire with Neo's advanced weapons, the Carno deployed metal armor on its skin, which resisted most of the weapon fire, but eventually, some damage did start to show. The damage was only cosmetic, however.

Then, Neo remembered that they were using weapons he created, so he started snapping his fingers, very quickly snapping with his right, and then his left, then left again, and he did them in a pattern. Once he stopped, all of the weapons stopped firing, and they all powered down, "What the hell?" Megan yelled, shaking the pulse rifle she was holding. Neo walked over, "My weapons, before you opened fire on the Carno, can be deactivated with a finger-snapping pattern. That Carnotaurus Rex is a friend, but he probably isn't now that you tried to kill him." Neo said to them.

All of their eyes opened wide, "Oops." was all Megan said. The Carno retracted his armor, looked at the people, not Neo or Jake, and he snarled at them, "Run‼" Megan shouted. Jake stepped in front of them, "I wouldn't if I were you. You run from him, you die. You get on your knees and surrender, you live. Maybe." Jake said. That final "maybe" didn't fill any of them with confidence.

"Megalo, tell the Carno that these people mean no harm, but they are just naturally defensive against hybrid dinos." Neo said. The Megalo did so, and the Carno looked at them, it looked like it was about to eat them. It gave some snarls at the Megalo, "He said that he will forgive them, but only this once. If they try to kill him again, he will eat them." it translated.

Neo looked at Megan, "Keep that in mind next time. ( _Turns to Carno_ ) Ask if his armor is damaged other than visually." Neo said to the Megalo. It translated this to the Carno, and he deployed his armor, which was no longer dented. It was completely fixed, "I'll take that as a no." Neo said. Then, a classic Volkswagen Beetle drove by them all, opened its hood, snatched up Neo inside, closed its hood, and then continued driving, "Get that car!" Megan yelled.

Jake put his hand up to stop everyone, "No, don't. I got this. Herbie!" Jake yelled. The Beetle came skidding to a stop. It turned around, and Jake walked towards it, while he made everyone else stay back, "Herbie, don't be afraid of them. They are all friends of me and Neo. Please release him." Jake said to the vehicle. Herbie opened his hood, and Neo stepped out, "Thank you, Jake." he said.

Neo then turned to the VW, "Herbie, if I want you to save me, I'll ask. Go back to the garage, please." Neo said. Herbie obeyed and drove back into the garage. Everyone else came rushing over, "What was that all about?" Megan asked. Neo started to speak, "Oh, nothing. It was just Herbie thinking I was in danger. Usually, we don't let him out much because 1, he's too aggressive of a driver, and 2, if he senses severe danger, mostly to himself and us both, he gets a little bit…" "Vicious." Jake finished.

Neo nodded, "Yeah. If he senses a threat to himself, me, and Jake, he goes from the calm and patient sentient being that he is, to a defensive, yet a powerful killer. And, yes, I DO mean killer. If you become a big threat to him, he will kill you, but he has never gotten to that point because we've kept him inside." he said. Megan was about to say something, but then there was that same ear piercing, prolonged roar.

And, once again, there was One-Eye, "Back so soon?" Neo said to the Rex. One-Eye heard him. Neo looked to the Megalo, "Can you and/or the Carno kill One-Eye?" Neo asked. The Megalo was baring its teeth at One-Eye, "No, we actually cannot. Before I broke myself free, Grim was having severe troubles getting One-Eye to follow his commands, and he had to keep killing him and then recreating him with psychological modifications that he felt would make One-Eye more cooperative. It didn't work." the Megalo said.

Neo looked at him, "Then…how did Grim get One-Eye to go after us?" Neo asked again. "He didn't." the Megalo answered. Neo's eyes opened, "So…One-Eye isn't on Grim's side, but he's also not on our side? He's…wild?" he queried. The Megalo nodded, "Shit. This changes things." Neo thought. Then, Neo retreated, and everyone else followed suit. One-Eye gave a roar—not the ear-piercing one—and he gave chase.

The Indominus roared back at One-Eye while backing away, but Jake told it that it was too dangerous, and it followed after them. As they were running, some Raptors tripped and fell, and One-Eye simply just stepped on them and killed them. Neo saw Central Park ahead, and he got an idea, even though he wasn't 100% sure that it would work perfectly, "Head into Central Park! Once we're inside, split up into groups! He can only chase one group at a time! Once he gives chase after one group, all regroup at the center of the park, and the chased group will lead him to us and we'll all attack him at the same time!" Neo yelled.

The Megalo looked down at him, "Can't we all just attack him now?" it said. "Technically, yes. But if we split up, he won't be expecting it." Neo replied. They all agreed, surprisingly, and they ran into the Park and immediately split up into 5 different groups. The Megalo, Megan, and her friends went straight. A quarter of the Carnos went a little to the right. Neo, the C-Rex, and a quarter of the Raptors went farther to the right. Jake and the other quarter of the Raptors went far to the left. And the other quarter of the Carnos went far to the left, almost turning around.

One-Eye got slightly confused, but he saw Neo with the Carno Rex and Raptors and went after them. At first, Neo was struggling to go faster than One-Eye, but then a Raptor noticed this, and it lowered its head, lifted Neo up, lifted its head up, and Neo did a backward summersault, and he was now riding on the Raptor's back, "Thank you." Neo said to the dino. Everyone else saw One-Eye giving chase after Neo and his group, and the all regrouped at the center of the park, and Neo caught a glimpse of them standing ready at the center, and he looped back around towards the center.

But first, Neo made them do some serpentine-like patterns due to One-Eye's incapability of rapid course correction. It worked. One-Eye got confused, lost Neo, which gave him a few seconds to get the center to wait. He made it, and One-Eye picked up his scent. When he got to Neo, everyone was waiting for him. He stood there, as if thinking, "Neo. If you really want to fight One-Eye properly, think of him as large prey that you're hunting, and…well you'll see." Jake said.

Neo was curious to know what Jake meant, but before he could ask, One-Eye curled up his toes, digging his claws into the ground, and he started sprinting at them all, and the dinos started sprinting at him. Neo thought of One-Eye as his prey, and something mysterious happened. His skin became scaly, feathers emerged all over his arms, his body, and his legs. His skeleton conformed to that of a _Deinonychus_. His teeth grew sharper. His fingers went from five to four, and his nails turned into claws, and his head changed into the head of a Deino, "Holy shit, I can become a _Deinonychus_? Sweet! ( _One-Eye roars_ ) Oh right." Neo thought.

Neo started sprinting. One of the Raptors jumped onto the side of One-Eye, got thrown off, and Neo boosted off of the Raptor and he dug his claws into One-Eye's side as deep as he possibly could. Apparently, Neo's claws were much sharper, because One-Eye let out an incredibly loud howl of pain when he dug them into his skin.

One-Eye tried to turn his head around to grab and throw Neo off, but he knew what One-Eye was trying to do, so he climbed onto the back of his neck, where he couldn't turn his head around that much. As everyone was hurting One-Eye, the Carno Rex clawed One-Eye's other eye, and he thought he blinded him. Jake saw this, "C-Rex, it doesn't work that way!" Jake yelled.

The Carno had looked back at Jake when he said this, and the moment he looked back, One-Eye's jaw was coming towards his neck. The Carno quickly deployed his armor just in time. One-Eye's jaw gripped his neck just after the armor fully deployed. But then, One-Eye bit down, and his teeth went right through the armor. Jake saw this, and he was shocked, "Oh, no. One-Eye's teeth can pierce armor. Either that or his jaw is just extremely strong. Either way, One-Eye was currently the only thing that could pierce Grim's armor." he thought.

During this fight, Jake was shooting One-Eye all around with a TEC-9 in his right hand, and a G18 in his left, both were set to 3 round bursts. He had already loaded them both with Neo's specially designed explosive rounds, and he was careful not to friendly fire.

Neo was clawing into One-Eye's neck, and he was also digging in his toe claws into his neck by moving his legs like he was climbing and he couldn't find anything for him to stand on. One-Eye gave a screech, but the attacks didn't cease. He was getting hurt faster than he could even attack. Eventually, though, there was another roar, only this one was easily heard over everyone else, but it wasn't like One-Eye's. It was much deeper, and its echo was like thunder.

Then, a _Yutyrannus Rex_ came into the Park, and it did its sonic roar at One-Eye only. To everyone's surprise, One-Eye's skin did not get blown off. In fact, it just knocked him over. Neo wasn't affected by the dino's roar, but he was knocked off when One-Eye fell over. The Yuty seemed to ignore everyone else, who had all stopped attacking to stare at it.

It approached One-Eye and grabbed him by his neck, and it started to lift him up, but then One-Eye kicked it in the face, making it release its grip on him. The Yuty staggered a little, its lower jaw was bleeding, and it spit a little blood onto the ground. It looked back at One-Eye who had already dug his claws into the ground again, "What is it with digging their claws into the ground?" Megan thought. Neo leaned over and whispered in her ear, "They do that so they get a small boost when they start running so they get to their top speed quicker. It's not a very big boost, but it is noticeable if you were to do it as a dino. Plus, if a dino needs to push something very heavy, it provides them with a more powerful boost to push the said object."

The Yuty also dug its claws into the ground. They both stood there for a few seconds before One-Eye started sprinting, and the Yuty did, too. When the two got within close range, One-Eye tried to grab the Yuty by the neck, but it bit into One-Eye's snout, and it threw him down to the ground. Then it grabbed his neck, and One-Eye tried to kick it again, but the Yuty bit down into his neck harder, and it put its foot down on top of his. Then, they Yuty lifted its other foot up, and it held it just above One-Eye's stomach, and it seemed to extend its claws in length, and then it was like stroking One-Eye's side with its foot. One-Eye started struggling, and the Yuty thrashed his neck slightly, biting down a little harder.

Eventually, One-Eye stopped resisting, and the Yuty released his neck from its jaw. One-Eye was bleeding very heavily around his neck, but then the Yuty quickly swiped its large toe claw across One-Eye's stomach. Then the Yuty let him go, and One-Eye stood up. The Yuty gave a growl to him, which everyone else understood as "Get out." One-Eye then quickly sprinted away. Neo gave a sigh of relief, but then the Yuty looked at him, "Oh, no. No. No. No. No. No, no, no, no, no!" he said, trying to scamper away. It lowered its head down to him, and it bared its teeth at him.

When it did that, it raised its head back up, and then a bright aura appeared around it. Then, the aura quickly disappeared, and there was Q as himself. Neo was joyous at first, but Jake saw that there was a certain look in Q's eyes. Jake put his hand in front of Neo and stopped him, "Hold on. Something's not right." Jake said. Neo took a small step back.

Jake approached Q slowly, "Q? Are you alright?" he asked. Q didn't say anything. Then, José and Violet stepped forward, "Bro? It's us." José said. Q looked at him, "I know. And that's the problem." he said. Everyone was confused now, "What? What problem?" Neo asked. Then, there were footsteps that were heard all around them, "They found us! How?" Neo said.

Immediately, their eyes went on Q, "Did you…?" Jake began to say. Then, hordes of _Gorgosauruses_ surrounded them, "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. You see… ( _Reveals where Blue cut him days earlier_ ) …I was cut by Blue a few days ago, and she spit something into my bloodstream. Ever since then, I gradually started losing my mind. I was nearly on the brink of insanity. But then I realized why I was going insane. I was trying to resist the irresistible, fight the unwinnable. Once I knew what was happening to me, I knew what I had to do." Q said.

Then he disappeared, "I can't believe it happened, especially to Q, and I won't believe it. Violet, we've got some work to do." José said to his sister. Then, they disappeared as well. The Gorgos took everyone else towards Grim's lair. They completely ignored the Megalo and Carno Rex, who acted like they were chasing the people, and they stood there until the Gorges were out of sight, then they both deployed their stealth armor.

The stealth armor was only given to a select few of Grim's hybrids. It was essentially an upgraded version of the normal armor, except the normal metal armor could configure into the stealth version. When deployed, it makes the creature invisible, and it immediately blocks their scent completely. The only way to be able to detect a dino with the stealth armor deployed is by their heat signature.

Their heat signatures with the armor were not completely visible, but it was noticeable with a trained eye. The Carno and Megalo walked up behind the last 3 Gorges, and they were about to attack, but then they heard Megan give a whistle. They were a little confused by what she did, and they stopped. The Gorgos, on the other hand, didn't seem to even hear her.

But then, a roar came from the sky, and everyone looked up to see a giant winged creature descending upon them. Every person there recognized it as a dragon. Megan whistled again, and she pointed to the Gorgos, who had now stopped and looked up. And then the dragon started breathing fire on the Gorgos, while being careful not to breathe on the people.

This fight was easy due to the dragon's flight capabilities combined with its fire breath. The Gorgos were cooked within seconds, and surprisingly, no trees caught fire. Automatically, Neo and Jake were interested in this dragon, "Jake…are you seeing what I'm seeing, or am I high?" Neo said, staring at the magnificent creature. Jake shook his head, "I see it, too." he said.

Megan whistled once again, and the dragon landed. Megan turned to them, "Neo. Jake. Meet Scorcher." she said. Both Neo and Jake's jaws dropped, "Wait, WHAT? You KNOW this dragon?" Neo said in both shock and amazement. Megan nodded, "Know him? We raised him." she said. Then both their jaws practically came unhinged, "Raised him? How?" Jake said, mystified.

Megan began explaining how they raised the magnificent creature. "For a long while, me and my friends were stranded on Isla Sorna, with some of the worst dinosaurs roaming freely on it, including that dreaded Spinosaurus. Anyway, one day, half of us went down to the beach, and the other half stayed at the compound. I was part of the group on the beach, and I noticed strange footprints that I did not recognize from any dinosaur on the island. We followed them, and they let to some kind of sandpit that gave way, and we found ourselves in a small cave. Everything was frozen in there, surprisingly, and we found a nest full of eggs that seemed to be preserved in the ice. Naturally, we had to examine the eggs, so we got out our pickaxes, and we all went to work. After many painstaking hours of pounding at the ice, we finally were able to remove the eggs, and we took them back to the compound for the others to examine them more. 3 long days later, Marcel discovered that they were a dragon's eggs. None of us could believe it. We all knew the myth about dragons, but our beliefs were about to be tested. One of the eggs started moving after we had unfrozen it. The embryos inside didn't freeze to death. We all were expecting a dinosaur, but when we saw what emerged from the eggs, it was a baby dragon. At first, when we saw the wings, we thought it was a Pterosaur, but when we saw the little teeth and the horns on its head, we all had to face the fact that we were wrong, dragons did exist. Long story short, we basically took care of this guy for 6 years before he started being able to kill on his own, harness his fire, and he started showing much independence, and he has, more or less, been free to wander around, but he knows not to wander too far or he won't hear me whistle when we need him."

Both Jake and Neo were impressed, "Wow. That is fricking awesome! A dragon in the scales." Neo said to Jake. Then, Scorcher put his hand down on top of Neo, "I… I mean flesh!" Neo said quickly. Scorcher then gave a snarl and released him, "He doesn't like anyone to even briefly add the word 'scales' to a sentence when they are talking about him." Megan said. Neo was panting slightly, "Yeah. Now I know." he said.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! I'm just here to let you know that I will be putting this story on hold for a while. Don't panic. This will only be temporary. New chapters for this story will still be posted, but they will be much more spaced out. I will be making another story and posting chapters to that one as well as this one. Don't forget to leave a review on the stories, and I will see you all in the next one.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Fist Fight  
**

After introductions between Jake, Neo, and Scorcher were made, he sensed both of their feelings of curiosity about him. "You know, he looks like a Rock Drake from ARK: Aberration." Neo commented. Megan smiled, "He essentially is, except unlike a Rock Drake, he can glide AND he can fly." she said. Neo and Jake got excited, "Oooooooooooh." they both said.

Then, Scorcher basically laid down, and Jake and Neo both looked at each other, "Does he want to…" "Give us a ride?" they said. Megan looked at Scorcher, and there was a slight pause between them. Then Megan nodded to Scorcher.

Neo and Jake were thrilled. They both climbed up onto Scorcher's back, "Everyone stay here and wait for us to finish enjoying our first time riding a dragon." Neo said. Everyone nodded their heads, and the Megalo translated Neo's instruction to the Carno. Once Jake and Neo were on, Scorcher took flight. He flew way up high, 2000 feet, to be specific.

Both Jake and Neo held on, and Scorcher went to a glide, and Neo looked over the left side of him. Down on the ground, he saw what looked like two T-Rexes, one an adult and the other either a baby, or a juvenile, but something about them was unusual, "Scorcher? Can you fly closer to those two Rexes? I've got a sneaking suspicion about them." Neo said.

Scorcher started descending towards the two carnivores. Neither of the dinosaurs seemed to even notice Scorcher. They didn't even hear his wings, even though they were very loud when Scorcher was flapping them. When they were 500 feet above, Neo told Scorcher to level out and hover. Then, Neo used his enhanced sense of smell to identify the dinosaurs below him.

Neo had a bit of trouble identifying the dinosaurs, but he eventually did, " _Tarbosauruses_. It seems to be an adult accompanying a child. Most likely the mother of father. Jake? Is there a _Tarbosaurus Rex_?" Neo said. Scorcher looked down at the dino, now. Jake was hesitant, "No, but there are reasons for that." he said. Neo looked back at him, "Being?" he asked. Once again, Jake hesitated.

Neo picked up on this, "Something wrong?" he asked again. Jake shook his head slightly, "Yes, actually. The Tarbosauruses don't have a Rex hybrid because they are extremely rare, and their jaws have the strength of…uh…a…a… a giant car crusher that could crush a Belaz 75710 into a flat pancake like a person can crumple up a piece of paper into a ball. Even Grim stays way clear of them. If that adult Tarbo found its way inside of Grim's base, it most likely would be able to kill every single dinosaur in there, and then kill Grim, all on its own, and it could do this about 3 times over. They are god-powerful creatures. The only one that would be strong enough to attack them would be another Tarbosaurus, not that any are that intolerant towards their own species, but other than another one of themselves, the only other thing that would try to take on a Tarbosaurus is…" he said.

Neo urged him to finish, "Would be what? What is strong enough to take on a Tarbo?" Jake didn't say anything, but he pulled out a picture, and he handed it to Neo. The image looked like blood was on the camera lens when it was taken, but there was something big still visible through the blood. Neo saw a large Tyrannosaurus. He immediately recognized the cut on the face, "One-Eye?" Neo said quizzically. Jake nodded, "Oh, shizon." Neo said.

Now Neo was focused on the Tarbo, "Oh shit. If they are that powerful, we need to get one on our side ASAP." he said eagerly, picturing himself on top of the Tarbo, riding it. Jake scoffed, "Good luck with that fantasy." he said. Neo looked back at him, "'Scuse me?" he said back. Now Jake looked down to the Tarbo, who had now stopped, but still didn't seem to notice the large dragon hovering above it, "I hate to crush your new dreams, but Tarbos are untamable. No matter what you do, they will not assist you in a fight. Unless…" Jake strayed off.

"Unless what?" Neo urged him. Jake got a nervous look on his face, "I'm afraid to tell you because I have a strong feeling that you'll try to do exactly that, and get yourself killed in the process." Jake said. Neo crossed his arms, "Excuse me? I'm not that insane!" he exclaimed. Jake wavered his hand, "Ehhhh…sometimes, you are that insane." he said.

Neo was offended, "Oh! I am not! If the Tarbos are as god-powerful as you describe them, which I'm pretty sure you're right since you've studied the dinosaurs roaming the globe for years before I arrived, I won't risk my life just to try to acquire them!" he said. Jake knew that Neo was right about that, "Okay. I trust you. The Tarbosauruses will…I mean may…assist you in fighting if you single-handedly saved their lives, or you save the life of any offspring if they have any. But… usually, no one can stay around a Tarbosaurus long enough for an opportunity like that to come. Almost everyone who has come within 20 feet of any Tarbosauruses has been killed within mere seconds. ( _Looks down at the Tarbos on the ground_ ) And I think we're next!" Jake said.

Neo looked down, and the Tarbo was looking at them, and then Neo felt pain in his arm, but there was nothing there. Then, there was the faint sound of someone attempting to whistle, but the person was struggling to do so, "Oh, no. Scorcher!" he said. Scorcher knew what to do. He turned himself around and started flying back to Central Park. While they were flying past the Twin Towers, literally right by them, and something broke through the window and snatched Jake off of Scorcher's back and pulled him into the Tower.

"No! Jake!" Neo yelled. Jake looked at him briefly, "I'll be fine!" he called back. Neo didn't have a choice. Scorcher was flying back to Megan and everyone else. Neo the felt something cut his arm, but he knew that it was the Megalo getting hurt, and their shared hearts shared them pain of the flesh. But then, Neo got a sharp pain in his back, although this feeling was not shared from the Megalo. Something actually hurt him.

He reached down his back, and he pulled out what he recognized as the large toe claw of a Velociraptor. He looked back, and following him and Scorcher were Velociraptors that were being carried by multiple _Quetzalcoatlus_. Neo saw one of the Raptors actually rip the claw from its foot, and it threw it at him. Neo ducked at the last second and he barely dodged it, "Now Quetzals are carrying Velociraptors, which apparently now have removable toe claws, and they have made use of them as thrown weapons. Scorcher, um… do you think you can pull a quick U-turn and roast those flyers real quick?" Neo said.

Scorcher looked back at him, as much as he could, and he gave a nod. Neo held onto him tightly, and then Scorcher pulled the quickest U-turn that Neo had ever seen on an aerial creature. Scorcher was so fast, in fact, that the Quetzals didn't have any time to react before Scorcher lived up to his name. Down the Quetzals fell, very toasty, and the Raptors fell to their deaths.

Neo looked down at the spectacle of falling dinosaurs, cooked and raw, "Daaaaammmmmmmmnnnnnn! You're fast! Back to the others!" he said. Scorcher continued back. The pain that the Megalo felt continued to transmit to Neo. For the most part, it was tolerable to him, but eventually, the pain started growing way worse. It started feeling like his legs were on fire, but this feeling soon came over his entire body.

Neo actually thought he was on fire, and he started screaming in pain, and he actually fell off Scorcher's back, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Neo screamed. Scorcher saw this, and he dived down after him. When Neo fell off, Scorcher was currently flying at around 6,000 feet, so Neo had a bit of time before he came crashing to Earth, but at the same time, he didn't have that much either.

Now, Neo no longer felt the pain as if he was burning, but now he got the feeling of death approaching at about 120 mph. He was flip-flopping around while falling, and Scorcher was getting closer and closer. Neo was worried about hitting the ground, but when the roof of the North Tower came into view, his heart nearly exploded, "What's worse to crash into? Steel, or concrete? There isn't much air left between me and a soon-to-be bloodstained part of the WTC 1 roof." Neo thought.

Then, he realized that he was going to land right on the antenna of WTC 1, and just as he was about to, Scorcher grabbed Neo with his feet and lifted him up. Neo looked up at the dragon, "Thanks, Scorcher. You're a life-saver! Now, not to complain or anything, but I'd like to be on your back instead of down here." Neo said. Scorcher understood. He threw Neo up into the sky, and then he flew underneath and caught him, "That's a nice trick. Look! I can see everyone inside of Central Park. They appear to be fighting off more dinosaurs. See if you can do some bombing runs, catch the enemy dinosaurs on fire." Neo said. Scorcher dived downwards toward the park.

At this time, Q had teleported to the outskirts of the city, and of course José and Violet teleported after him, but they teleported a distance away. They knew exactly how to hide from him. Their scents could become completely untrackable if they needed to do so, and in this case, it was absolutely imperative, otherwise, Q would smell them coming from miles away.

Q was walking alongside the Boston Harbor, and he seemed like he was meeting someone, "Why would he betray Neo, let alone you and me?" José asked his sister. "I really wish that I could tell you, but I can't. Of all dinosaurs to be infected, Q, our powerful brother, was not on the list. I did not think that he could have ever been corrupted by any stretch of the imagination. The full effects of corruption don't seem to be taking effect, though. He didn't kill Neo or Jake, he doesn't speak their unique language, and he let other dinos take the target Grim is after instead of doing it himse…" Violet started to say.

José looked at her, "What is it?" he asked. Violet took a few seconds to think, "Q is one of Grim's targets, and if Grim has corrupted him, he's not a target anymore, and now the primary thing they need to get is Neo. Oh, no." she said. "What?" José asked her. She gave him a look, and he started thinking. Then, he got what his sister was concerned about, "Neo is technically part _Deinonychus_ , and that means that he can be corrupted now, as well." José said.

They looked at each other, and then they looked back to where Q was, but he was gone, "I know you both too well." a voice said from behind. Then, something grabbed them both by the backs of their necks, lifting them out of the bushes they were hiding in. He was the one lifting them up, "I knew you two wouldn't give up on me that easily. But you see…I had to betray Neo. Sometimes in order to maintain the ecosystem, the Rangers have to set forest fires. Both of you and I know that better than anybody. Trust me. In time you will see what I mean." he said.

Violet quickly clawed Q in the eye, which made him release her, "Really? Was having everyone fight off hundreds of Grim's dinos part of that?" she queried. Clutching his bleeding eye, he looked at her, "What?" he said. Now he released José, too, "At this very moment, Neo and his dinosaurs are battling Grim's dinosaurs because one of the Gorges called for help, and every other dinosaur within a 15-mile radius immediately went after them because a Carno Rex and a Megalo Rex are…possibly helping them. Is that what you had in mind? Neo is now going to die because there are many dinosaurs turned to his side. You might've just gotten him killed. Is that what you wanted to happen?" he said.

Q got a look of worry, and then they saw something happening in his crimson eyes. Then, his eyes started glowing, but not like when he was furious, this was different. Then, his entire body started glowing, and he started shaking. Then, he gave a roar, and then the brightness of the glow exploded, "What's going on?" Violet asked her brother.

He was baffled as well, "I do not know. I don't know if it's good or not. Wait. No, I have seen this before. This is what happens when a dinosaur is breaking free of Grim's control, but it usually doesn't come with an aura like that, so something is different." José said. Then, the aura disappeared, and Q remained, and he was currently taken his Indominus form, but something wasn't right. His eyes now had no irises or pupils. They were completely red, "Should we be running, or fighting?" Violet said.

José said nothing, but Q just stood there, staring at them. Jake approached him, and Q gave a slight snarl, but he didn't actually do anything. José reached for him, and Q bared his teeth, "What are you doing?" Violet said, getting into an attack-ready stance. Jake touched Q's snout. He growled, but still did not do anything. José then got a feeling, "I think Q has gone back to his original state. If we can get him to go into the fight, maybe he'll help us win the battle." José said to his sister.

She looked at José wide-eyed, "I think he's one step ahead of you." she said, pointing. José looked back at Q, and he was sprinting towards the battle. Then, the weather quickly changed from 73 degrees and partly cloudy, to 61 and a thunderstorm, "Did he do that?" José asked while he and his sister were following after their brother. "I'm pretty sure that Q couldn't have because he can't utilize his powers when he's in his Indominus state. Something else is changing the weather." she said.

Inside the North Tower, Jake had his own problems he had to deal with. What snatched him off of Scorcher was more Gorgosauruses, accompanied by Austroraptors and Velociraptors, as well, "You prehistoric reptiles never learn." Jake said, pulling out a USAS shotgun. A Velo tried to snatch the weapon from Jake's hand, but he grabbed it by the snout, and he threw the dino right out the window.

They were on the 105th floor of the building, and one shove, or one wrong step near the broken window and you'd be falling down and down and down. Jake knew that that was going to be the easiest way for him to deal with the annoying ankle-biters that were the Austros. They tried to swarm him. Jake had two ways of dealing with these ankle-biters. One of them was simply grabbing them by their necks and then throwing them out the window. His other way was simply just kicking them out of the window. The Austros were all gone in less than a minute.

Now Jake had to deal with the Velos next, who weren't going to be as easy as the Austros…if he was unarmed. Jake simply aimed at an approaching Velociraptor, and he waited until they tried to jump at him, and then he shot them in the mouth. One Velociraptor was learning his tactic, however, and it wasn't falling for it. It started circling him, and the Gorges tried to attack him while he was focused on the Raptor, but Jake was also learning their tactic.

Whenever a Gorgo tried to attack him, he unloaded into it. Every time he was reloading, that Raptor tried to attack him, he just whacked it in the face with his gun, which knocked it to the ground. The Gorges quickly learned that Jake wasn't going to be an easy target. He thought exactly like a dinosaur did. So they tried their best tactic, divide and conquer.

Jake recognized this tactic with both Velociraptors and Gorgosauruses, so he made them think he didn't know about this tactic. They fell for it. He had them thinking that he could only stay focused on one of them at a time, while another dino could attack him from the back. The Gorges were in front of him, and the Raptor walked behind him. Jake killed a Gorgo that tried to attack him, and that's when the Raptor jumped.

Jake quickly turned around, and he punched the Raptor directly in the face, which knocked it back a little, and he also slightly cut himself on one of its teeth, "Damn. Your teeth are quite hard, you know that?" Jake said to the dino. He walked over to it, put his foot on its neck, and he aimed at its head. He pulled the trigger, but he was out of ammo, "Damn it." he thought, putting the weapon back on his back. Then, he saw the perfect weapon. He grabbed a fire extinguisher from underneath a desk, "This'll do quite nicely." Jake thought.

He started smashing the extinguisher on the Raptor's head. Now, a fire extinguisher weighs a lot, so this combined with Jake's strength started breaking the Raptor's skull. One Gorgo attempted to attack him while he was busy with the Raptor, but Jake knew this, and he swung the extinguisher at the Gorgo, hit it in the face as well, and he knocked it back in doing this. He smashed the extinguisher a few more times on the Raptor's head until he heard its skull completely break and give in, "Hell, that felt amazing." Jake said.

Then, one of the Gorges gave a growl, and a few people brandishing assault rifles came through the stairwell door and aimed at Jake, "Oh!" he said, quickly grabbing the corpse and holding it in front of him. He held the body until he heard one of them reload, "Urgh!" Jake grunted, throwing the corpse at the people as hard as he could. It hit and knocked them all over, and he quickly grabbed the AK-74 one of them was holding, and he snagged a couple clips, too.

He unloaded into the Gorges. The AK-74 was destructive to the Gorges. It easily pierced through their skin, and they didn't last very long. By now the men were getting back up, and Jake grabbed the unarmed one and held him in front. The others got up, and they aimed but saw their comrade, so they didn't shoot. "Give it up, Jake. You know you can't win against Grim." one of them said.

Jake scoffed, "Don't knock it 'till you've tried it." he said, opening fire. Jake had enough strength to actually be fire an AK-74 with one hand without experiencing any recoil. The men ducked behind some cubicles, and one of them took out a pill, and he swallowed it. Then he took out a few bottles of pills and he set them along with his gun on the desk of a cubicle, and he morphed into a Raptor, "You took the pill?" the other man asked.

The other nodded, "Yes. He won't be expecting this." he said. The one who took the pill jumped out, "A Raptor? How?" Jake said, shooting him. The weapon killed the man-Raptor quickly, "How did he do that?" Jake said. The man he was holding hostage told him, "Pill pack. Grim gives his men a few packs of pills that allow them to morph into different dinosaurs. It's mostly used for disguises, not combat." he said.

Jake looked at him briefly, "Why are you, one of Grim's human soldiers, telling me this information when you're supposed to be trying to kill me?" he asked the man. "Maybe because you won't kill me if I told you?" the man said hesitantly. The other man hiding in the cubicle tried to shoot Jake, but Jake killed the man first, "Usually that is how it would work…" Jake began to say.

Then, he walked over to the window where he was pulled in, and he aimed towards the window, "But, since you're working with Grim, I can't trust you on my side." Jake said. He was going to push the man through the window, "Wait! I have more information about everything that Grim is planning! Wouldn't you want to know it?" the man said quickly.

Jake identified the nervousness in the man's voice, "How do I know that I can trust you?" he asked him. "If I were really trying to kill you, I would've shot at you when you were holding that corpse in front of you. I dropped my weapon on purpose for you to take so you could kill them." the man said, trying to convince Jake. Jake felt like it was strange how any of Grim's soldiers would drop their weapons like that.

But, Jake's instincts told him that this human could not be trusted, "Sorry, I'd love to chitchat more, but I've got places to be." Jake said. Then, he released the man, and shoved through the window, "Enjoy your final flight!" Jake yelled down to him. The man screamed as he fell to his death. Then, Jake went to the cubicle where the man who took the pill hid, and there were the bottles, "Holy shit, it is pills! It's like the dinosaur pill pack for Garry's Mod, except it's actually real. This is bad for them to have… ( _Casually puts pill bottles in pocket_ ) …but good for us to have." Jake said to himself.

He walked towards the stairwell, after grabbing a few more clips for his AK-74, and the stairs up and down were blocked by rubble, "Stairs are out." he said, closing the door. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened, by there was nothing there but the elevator shaft, "Where the…" Jake began to say before the elevator flew downwards in the shaft, scaring the daylights out of Jake, "Elevator." he finished.

He looked all around the floor, "How the heck am I gonna get outta here?" he asked out loud. Then, there was a powerful gust of wind, and the flapping of wings, "Hop on!" a voice said. Jake looked, it was Scorcher and Neo, "Hurry up! Everyone needs our help!" Neo said. Jake ran towards the window, and he jumped onto Scorcher's back, "Go, go, go!" Neo said to Scorcher.

Scorcher flew back to Central Park, where everyone was dealing with an uncountable number of Grim's dinosaurs, along with One-Eye. Jake looked down and he saw the Tarbosaurus running towards them, "Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no." Jake said. Neo looked at him, "What? What?" he asked. Jake pointed, "The Tarbo is heading towards them, and it doesn't look friendly." Jake said. Neo saw the Tarbo, and his eyes widened.

Scorcher heard and understood this, and he dive-bombed towards the momentous battle. He landed, and Neo gave Jake a rocket launcher, "Just like old times, isn't it?" Neo said, loading up his weapon. Jake loaded a rocket, "Yeah it is, brother." Jake said. They both put on some body armor, and they joined into the battle, while Scorcher took to the skies and started doing some bombing runs with his flaming breath.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: More Power  
**

Jake and Neo hopped off Scorcher, who flew up again and flew away so he could what Neo said. Scorcher hit the enemy creatures with such precision and accuracy that he didn't catch a single blade of grass or leaf of a tree aflame, only the attacking dinosaurs. Some of them tried to grab Scorcher out of the air, but he was flying past too quickly for them to even plan an attempt on getting him.

Jake was bombarding the enemy dinosaurs with thousands of explosive rounds into them, and he was extremely careful not to shoot the dinos helping him and his brother. That, combined with their hundreds of dinosaurs attacking them, Grim's dinosaurs were dropping like flies. Neo was in his dino form, and he was clinging to the sides of the very formidable attackers, mainly the hybrids, and he was doing major damage along with their allies.

After a while, their ally dinos were getting exhausted, but Grim's dinos just kept on coming, "Neo! They're still coming, our dinos are all getting tired, and I think I'm starting to run out of ammo! What do we do?" Jake yelled to his brother. Their answer came when a full-size _Baryonyx_ came into view, and everyone knew, " **Grim!** " everyone said in their different languages.

Neo was clinging and biting into the side of a regular T-Rex, and when he saw Grim, he fell off, the Rex turned to face Grim, who looked down at Neo and bared his teeth, "RUUUNNN!" Neo screamed. He used his _Deinonychus_ speed to get out of there fast. He knew Grim was after him.

They all turned tail and sprinted away. Grim gave a roar and gave chase. His dinosaurs waited for a little, and then they followed after him. They knew that when Grim himself gets involved, that he does not mess around. Everyone, corrupted or not, human or not, knew very well that you did not want to piss off Grim. He would slaughter you 6 ways to Sunday.

At the moment, Grim didn't see the Carno and Megalo Rex assisting them, so he was just focused on getting Neo. He didn't even care about the other dinosaurs. He just ran right through them, and they all looked at him with both sheer terror and confusion as to why he wasn't killing them. It took them a few seconds before everyone realized that he only wanted Neo. Dead or alive? That was a good question that nobody wanted to find out.

Nobody dared to attack Grim because of how powerful he was, but Neo's loyal dinosaurs did not want Neo to die, or be taken away because he was the only thing keeping them alive. If he was captured or killed, Grim would for sure kill them for breaking free of his control. Then, one Raptor did something inconceivable. He leaped up and he clung to Grim's side.

Grim roared and looked back to the Raptor, who was tearing into his flesh. Grim went to grab it off, but then Neo took some shots at him. Then, the other Raptors started jumped onto Grim. He was shocked as to how and where ANY dinosaur had enough courage to attack HIM. Then, Scorcher started bombing Grim with fire, and soon enough, everyone was attacking Grim.

But the dinosaurs following behind Grim saw Neo continue running while everyone else distracted him, and they ran after him. Neo ran and ran, and eventually, he ran out of Central Park, and he thought he was clear, "Whew! That was really intense." he said. Then, he heard the rustling of the trees, and he was a little worried. He pulled out his TEC-9 out, and he waited.

Then, one of the Troodon who he didn't kill emerged, "Oh. Hello, little guy. Come here." Neo said, crouching down. He grabbed the Troodon and placed it on his shoulder, "Can you hold on there?" he asked it. It nodded, "Okay." he said. Then he heard more rustling and he wasn't afraid this time, but when he heard the thundering footsteps, his heart rate quickened.

He started to run, but something grabbed him by his tail and pulled him back. The Troodon turned around, bit the creature, and then on top of the already-deadly toxin in its bite, it then spit some more into the dino's eye. It released Neo, who was back on his feet within 5 seconds, and then more dinos surrounded him, "Can you spit into all their eyes before they kill us?" Neo asked his shoulder pet.

The Troodon looked around an analyzed the area. It shook its head. Neo knew the jig was up. He threw his gun down and put his hands in the air. All the dinosaurs started approaching him, but then there was a thundering sound, and suddenly the dinosaurs were all falling ass over tin cups. Then a black muscle car stopped in front of him and opened its door, "Don't think I forgot about you. Get in." it said.

Neo quickly grabbed his gun, got inside, and put his Troodon in the backseat. "Stick." Neo said. Then Demon's gear shifter swapped from an automatic to a 5-speed manual, and a clutch appeared in the driver's footwell. Neo shifted into first and he double-tapped the gas pedal. Demon accelerated and he popped a wheelie while doing this. The hybrids got back up and they gave chase, but not on foot.

They started with a sprint, but then they jumped, rolled on the ground, and then they turned into cars. Neo saw this in the rearview mirror, and he was completely flabbergasted, "Jake has a little explaining to do. And I have some more murdering to do." Neo said. He pulled out his gun again, and he rolled down the window, "Drive!" Neo said to his vehicle.

Neo poked out of the window, and he aimed at their tires. Some of them lost control and crashed into a building or another vehicle, but the remaining again learned Neo's tactic, and he knew they knew also. He then loaded up his specialized incendiary rounds that will set anything ablaze, and then after 10 seconds, the bullet will explode.

None of those dinos saw that coming. They all started swerving before crashing into each other, "Hell, yeah!" Neo said. Then, the Jeep Wrangler that had picked up Neo when Grim was just chasing after him alone came into view and it was coming towards them. Then it moved to the right side of Demon, who knew about the Wrangler and was about to crash into it when the moment came. Then Jake stuck his head out of its window, "Neo, where you off to in such a hurry?" Jake yelled. The Wrangler pulled up alongside Demon.

"Why'd you take a Jeep?" Neo asked. His answer came in the form of a recognizable dino growl, "The Carno Rex. On rare occasion, Grim gave his hybrids the ability to shapeshift into any vehicle of their liking. Almost like the Transmorphers, but nowhere near as powerful." Jake said. Neo nodded. Then, both Demon and the C-Rex came screeching to a stop, "Demon?" Neo said.

Demon and the C-Rex opened their doors, and both Neo and Jake stepped out. Then, they both heard a roar that Jake recognized, but the dinosaur he knew that it belonged to was one that only existed inside of a single video game, and Neo wasn't aware of what it really was, "I recognize that roar. _Giganotosaurus_ , right?" Neo asked his brother.

Jake got a chill down his spine, "Yes, and no. It is a Giga, but it is WAY, way worse than a normal Giga and a Giga Rex." he replied. Neo looked at him with curiosity and concern, "Well, then tell me what it is." Neo urged him. Jake then focused straight ahead, and he didn't even make eye contact with Neo. It was like he was completely frozen. The only movement Neo saw was Jake starting to look up, and he heard footsteps stop right behind him. Neo heard and felt something big breathing on them.

He was screaming inside, telling himself not to look back or up. And what does he do? He looked back and he only saw giant, scaly legs. Then, he looked up to where Jake was looking, "Oh…my…God." was all Neo could say about the monstrosity that was staring down at him and his brother. "It's a Hyperendocrin Giganotosaurus. A dinosaur that had started to be developed in The Isle as a playable creature, a god-powerful one at that, but it was soon abandoned shortly after the dinosaurs took over the world and destroyed the developers' offices." Jake briefly explained.

Neo had played The Isle before, and he had played around as the Hypo Spino, but that was only because it was finished and officially released into the game, but he had heard rumors going around on the Internet of a Hypo Giga when its model was found in the game files, but the developers continued to formally deny that there was going to be such a thing implemented into the game, and the model was removed from the files shortly afterwards. Although that was in 2010, a little over 2 years before he even purchased Christyna, which was a whole 4 years before now.

They stared at the Hypo Giga, and it just stared right back at them, "What should we be doing right now? Staring, running, hiding, or trying and probably failing to kill it?" Neo said to his brother. Jake gave no signs that he heard him. Then, Grim came running out of Central Park, cut and bruised, and he looked at the two people, not even noticing the Hypo Giga.

He roared at them, but the Hypo thought it was the one being roared at. It roared back at Grim, and he came skidding to a stop. The Hypo unhinged its jaw while doing this, and that scared Grim completely away. Then the Hypo quickly stopped roaring and hinged its jaw because it is physically painful for it to unhinge its jaw like that. Then it tried to turn around, but it fell onto its side, almost landing on top of both of them. Jake, being a paleo-veterinarian at Jurassic World for a while before the dinosaur apocalypse, started inspecting the creature, which was panting very, very heavily.

Neo didn't know anything Jake hadn't told him about the Hypo Giga, but just the way it looked combined with the way it can unhinge its jaws was enough to get him very worried about his brother's safety. He opened his mouth to say something, but Neo realized that Jake knew more than he did, and he knew what he was doing. Eventually, Jake found the problem, "Large cut on its right leg. Bled severely, and is barely hanging on to life. Presumably starving half to death being a Hyperendocrin dino with a very rapid metabolism." Jake said out loud.

He touched the cut, and the Hypo tensed up, but Jake calmed it down. Jake looked at Neo, "I need Doc, now." he said. Neo turned in the direction where his house was, and he gave a yell. Then there was the sound of an ambulance siren in the distance. Eventually, the ambulance drove up and stopped next to Neo, "Jake needs medical supplies for this Hyperendocrin _Giganotosaurus_. Can you handle that, Doc?" Neo said to the vehicle.

It revved and approached Jake. Neo tapped it twice as it moved past him. It turned around and Jake went inside the back, "Giant cast, breaks off once the injury is fully healed, waterproof. Neo, meat. Lots and lots of meat." Jake said. Doc provided Jake with probably the world's biggest supply of cast material. He walked over to the Hypo's injured leg and went to work.

Neo knew the perfect place to get meat with no issues. Although he was hesitant at first, "No. I want to keep those dino corpses to eat later. They're amazing when cooked. Wait a minute. Oh, duh! There's plenty of dinosaurs to kill and get more corpses. Although I'll need a humungous piece of meat for this one. I do already know that Hyperendocrin dinosaurs have a very rapid metabolism like Jake said, and we'll need a lot of food to keep this thing fed." Neo thought.

He didn't feel like going back to the house, but then he remembered that everyone was still fighting off Grim's dinosaurs. But then, he saw Grim sprinting past them way in the distance, and his dinosaurs followed after him. If he ran away, all his dinosaurs ran away. Neo then said to Demon, "Get some meat for our friend here." Instead of going back to Neo's house to get the meat he had stored in the freezer like Neo instructed, he got some meat from all the dead carcasses around Central Park. All of the Raptors that were fighting with them had all died, and Demon did not take even an ounce of meat from any of their bodies.

Demon came back with his roof down, and his entire cabin full of meat, which Neo removed. He dragged it over to the Hypo's mouth, and he quickly jogged away just because the jaw-unhinging idea made him scared to be anywhere near its mouth. The Hypo lifted its head slightly, and it went to take a bite of the meat, but it winced in pain because Jake was slightly burning some more parts its cut to make them scab. It understood that sometimes to heal, there is pain.

Now, Jake started wrapping the cast around its foot, and he had to do a lot of it. Compared to him, the cut was around 3 feet in height, and it went across the entire left side of its right foot. Jake figured it most likely had been cut by something else around the same size. After about 10 minutes of walking around this thing's leg, Jake had not only run out of the material but he had successfully covered about 98% of the cut, which was good enough. Then the Hypo took a bite of the meat, "Do you think it will help us because we helped it?" Neo asked, standing slightly back.

"Yes. Any dinosaur, except usually a hybrid, will help you if you helped it because it figures that it owes you. If you help a hybrid one, if we ever find an opportunity to, not that I would want to help those murdering beasts, they only way they'll show their 'appreciation' is that they will not kill you, whoever you are. They'll… To be honest, I don't know what they'd do with a random person who for whatever reason decided to help them. But to you and me, they will not kill us, no matter what else we do to them after that, but they will call for help and take us to Grim." Jake responded.

Neo breathed a sigh of relief. Then, there were more footsteps audible to both of them, "Now what?" Neo said. Then, something snorted behind him, "Who the…" Neo began to say while turning around. Then he was face-to-face with a Red T-Rex, but this certainly wasn't One-Eye. This Rex had both eyes. Jake glanced over to Neo, and then back at the Hypo, and then his head snapped back to Neo and the Rex, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…that's really not good." Neo said.

Neo looked back, but the Rex growled. Neo looked back at it, "What? Is this a particular Rex, or a random one?" Neo said. The Rex understood him perfectly. It raised a brow, turned its head to the left, and then it seemed to burp. While doing this, it breathed fire and set a building ablaze. Then it looked back at Neo. Jake immediately realized who this Rex was, "That Rex is DD." Jake said, standing next to the Hypo Giga.

Neo tried to look back again, but the Rex growled again, "Who's that? Daredevil?" he queried. Jake put his hand on his head, "No! It's Devil Dinosaur! You should know. You've read all the books!" Jake said, frustrated. Neo did know about Devil Dinosaur, but he didn't want to believe that this was actually him, "How do you know it's really Devil Dinosaur? It could just be a regular T-Rex in red." Neo said.

DD cocked his head, and then his eyes went aflame like they did in the books. Only now did Neo believe, "Okay! Okay! I believe it's him! ( _To himself_ ) Wait. When Devil Dinosaur's eyes went aflame, that usually means that he is angry or being really, really aggressive." Neo said. Then, the flame in DD's eyes went away. Then, the Hypo Giga started getting up, "It's alive! It's alive!" Jake said.

Once it was standing, everyone was looking at it, and it looked down at Jake, "Me and my brother helped you. Help us." Jake said to the creature. It understood him, but it lowered its head and nudged him, "Okay, I'll take that as a 'thanks.'" Jake said. Then, something snuck up on the unsuspecting Neo and snatched him away.

It basically grabbed him with its mouth, and just sprinted right past DD, the Hypo Giga, and Jake, who immediately identified it as an Indoraptor, "No! Demon!" Jake yelled. Demon drove over, opened his door, and Jake got in, "Auto." he said. Demon swapped the manual for his regular automatic transmission. He stepped on the gas so hard that it hurt Demon a little. Jake realized his mistake and apologized, "Sorry."

Neo had also identified the creature carrying him as an Indoraptor, "Not you again!" he said, recognizing the Indoraptor. And, even though he knew it would work or it would but wasn't a good idea, he was trying to free himself from this creature's mouth. When he was taken, DD's eyes went aflame again and he chased after the dino. The Hypo Giga soon followed after to help them since Jake and Neo had helped him.

The Indoraptor knew it was being chased, but it decided to look back at what was chasing it. When it did, it certainly was not expecting to see a red T-Rex with flaming eyes, and a Hyperendocrin creature that unhinged its jaw again to try and scare the Indoraptor. Scare it did. The Indoraptor's eye's opened wide, and it ran straight into a wall while looking back at them.

It dropped Neo, who immediately ran the other direction, and then it looked back at the approaching dinosaurs, and it ran the other direction Neo had when it saw the Giga doing its thing with its jaw. The Indoraptor soon disappeared from the area, maybe even the entire city, but it was safe to say it was GONE. Neo eventually stopped running to catch his breath, and then Demon stopped behind him, DD stopped right in front of him, and the Hypo stopped behind Demon.

DD lowered his head to look at Neo, and he was a little too close for comfort, "Umm…Devil Dinosaur? A little personal space, please." he said, uncomfortable. DD didn't move away. He started sniffing Neo, "What are you doing?" he said. Then, Jake remembered something, "Neo! Show him your GDE and your GM44!" he called. Neo knew what Jake was talking about, but he didn't know why he was telling him to show DD them.

Neo pulled out of his pockets a golden Magnum 44, and a golden Desert Eagle. He held them in front of DD. DD cocked his head, and he growled softly, "DD! Over here!" Jake called. DD looked back at him, and Jake pulled out a platinum-coated Desert Eagle. DD looked back between both of them and he sort of…gave a snort. Then he lowered his head down to Neo, "Jake? What about my golden weapons is so significant to Devil Dinosaur?" Neo said to his brother.

Jake approached, "Your golden weapons and my platinum Deagle are much more powerful than you think. They are the only weapons in the entire world that can kill Grim. There is a…'prophecy,' if you want to think of it that way, about Devil Dinosaur in this timeline. It goes like this, 'At one point in time, the planet known as Earth will be taken control of by an evil force so powerful that it will seem as though it cannot be stopped. But, when this event occurs, there will be only three weapons in existence that will possess the power to defeat the evil. Once these weapons are acquired by an individual, Devil Dinosaur will be summoned to assist the one who possesses the weapons in defeating the evil force, and he and the individual whom possesses these weapons of power will be the only hope for planet Earth. Devil Dinosaur will search to the ends of the Earth until he locates the weapons and the one who possesses them. The one who possesses these weapons will have limitless amounts of strength to proceed into battle. They will possess the courage of an undefeated warrior. And they shall possess the endurance to complete any task demanded of them without a single doubt in their mind, and without losing hope. Once the individual is found, Devil Dinosaur will fight on their side until the battle is won. If the individual is killed or the weapons are lost or destroyed, the planet will forever remain under the control of the evil.' We, Devil Dinosaur, and these 3 weapons are the only chance of taking back our home. If we die, lose these guns, or they're destroyed, that's it. Grim will remain in control of the world, and he'll make it just like it was 70 million years ago." he said.

Neo looked down at his two golden guns, "What if Devil Dinosaur dies?" he asked. Jake shook his head, "Oh, don't worry. He can't die. I mean he physically CANNOT die." he answered. While Jake was reciting the prophecy, DD was looking at him. When he finished, DD looked back at Neo. Neo could tell that DD was looking at him as if saying, "Impressed?"

Neo now felt as if a ton of pressure was put on him, "I do possess those qualities, but how am I supposed to singlehandedly… ( _DD growls softly_ ) …I mean with his assistance, kill Grim?" he asked. Jake waved his finger, "I don't know. Even if I did know, I couldn't tell you. You remember our brotherly code?" Jake queried his brother.

Neo looked up to think, "Uh…yeah. 'Nobody can tell you your fate. You make your own.'" he said. Then Jake gave him a pat on the back, "That's right. Devil Dinosaur will now no longer leave you. He knows that because you are the one who had these three… ( _Gives Neo platinum Deagle_ ) …three weapons. Wherever you go, he will follow you, and he will not stop until Grim is dead. Do not try to ditch him. For he does not take too kindly to that, but of course, he can't kill you. Plus, trying to ditch him wouldn't work at all because he can teleport to you if you are getting too far away." he informed his brother.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: No Sacrifice...  
**

The thought of attempting to ditch Devil Dinosaur never crossed Neo's mind, mainly because DD was incredible in the books that he had read. Then Jake thought of something, "Demon, get It." he said. Demon turned around and drove back to the house, "Why? Why do you want It?" Neo asked. By now, the Megalo walked over, and the C-Rex morphed into its dinosaur form.

It spoke to Neo, and the Megalo translated, "He asked what It was." Jake looked up at the giant Carno, "You'll see. Oh, by the way, don't attack that red T-Rex. It's an ally who was summoned when Grim first took over, way before the concept of you and the other hybrids even came to his mind. He has been searching the entire world looking for these." Jake said, displaying the weapons.

The Megalo didn't know the value of gold, so it just looked at them blankly. Then it translated what Jake said about DD to the Carno. Then, Demon came over, and Jake opened the door. It was there in the driver seat. Neo came over and he picked it up. "It is an M249 LMG. Normally, it is extremely damaging to most of the things that us humans have made. To large, corrupted dinosaurs like you two and dinos like Devil Dinosaur? It probably does abso-jack nothing." Jake explained to the two dinosaurs, who lowered their heads to get a good look.

Devil Dinosaur already knew about human weapons. Many had tried to kill him because he did look terrifying, most of the time he could just easily ignore them as he searched. On occasion, though, some people actually followed him and kept trying to kill him. When that happened, he just ate them because they couldn't take a hint that he wasn't interested in killing. He could've easily defeated the hybrids if one had ever engaged him, but since he was bigger than a regular Rex but slightly smaller than a Tyrannotitan, they thought that Grim had created him, so no hybrid ever gave a second thought about him and they all left him alone.

He didn't kill very often. He could go for around 3 to 4 weeks without food and about 1 to 2 weeks without water. He was a beast, both when it came to his strength and endurance to everything, and when it came to the people's perception of him. Back to present day. Then another red Rex came out of nowhere and it snatched Neo by the back of his shirt, "Gaaaaaaaahhhh!" he yelled. He dropped the gold Magnum, and he almost dropped the gold Deagle, but he caught it just in the nick of time. The Rex would've stepped on and destroyed the Magnum had Jake not dived in and grabbed it.

"Not One-Eye, again. DD, help him!" Jake said. DD was already on it. He gave a roar that got One-Eye's attention. When One-Eye saw Devil Dinosaur, he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face him, with Neo still in his mouth, "Help me!" Neo said to DD. DD thought about the possible outcomes of the situation. He picked out the most favorable outcome he could think of, and he grabbed Neo by the leg.

Then they started tugging back and forth, and Neo knew where it was progressing to. Then, they both started pulling in opposite directions. Neo felt that his spine was going to break at any second, "Hey! If both of you want me alive and you want me out of the other's mouth, this isn't the way to do that!" he yelled. They both knew he was right, so they stopped pulling, but neither of them let go.

Neo then remembered what Jake said about his gold Deagle. He pulled the slide back, and then he aimed at One-Eye's only eye, and he shot it. One-Eye immediately roared in agony, and he released Neo in doing so. Now DD threw his head up and walked forward, catching Neo on his back, "Good boy. Sic him!" Neo said. DD charged at the now blind, regular T-Rex. One-Eye couldn't put up a fight.

Once he was dead, DD lowered his tail, and Neo knew the jig by now, "Whoohoo!" Neo shouted. As Jake was approaching them, Neo jumped off, did a frontflip, and landed on his feet, "Yeah! That was sick, bro!" Jake said, giving a high-five. Neo gave one back, "You bet it was! ( _Sniffs the air_ ) Hold on a minute. ( _Sniffs more_ ) Um...I think we should run." Neo said, registering what he smelled.

Jake was confused, "Wait, what? I don't know what you…GAHHH!" he began to say before something knocked him down. DD immediately grabbed Neo by his shirt again, Demon accelerated past DD, the M and C-Rexes started running away in the same direction as Demon, and the Hypo Giga gave a terrified roar and ran away, too. DD quickly followed after, "Jake! DD, stop!" Neo said.

DD didn't seem to hear him, "Stop!" Neo said again. Again, DD didn't seem to hear him, "HEY!" Neo said, shooting the air. DD stopped, "You're going to put me down this instant!" Neo said. DD knew it was insane, but he had to obey Neo's commands, so he set him on the ground, "I'm not leaving my brother. No matter what happens, I will not leave him." Neo said, running back towards his sibling.

It turned out that Grim gave himself the ability to go invisible, and he had snuck up on them all. Demon heard this, even from a good distance away, and he locked up his rear wheels, pulled a U-turn, and drove back. The Megalo, Carno, and Hypo Giga stopped and turned around to see Neo running back toward his pinned brother. He aimed the M249, and he yelled to Grim, who had uncloaked himself revealing that he was holding Jake by the neck, "Hey, Grim! ( _Grim looks at him_ ) Didn't anyone ever tell you not to attack an unarmed man?"

Then, when Grim saw the M249, he just stood there staring, "Say hello to my little friend!" Neo yelled, unloading everything. Grim started running towards him, which was not at all what Neo was expecting. Then, he started backing away. Then Grim was getting closer, and then Neo realized that he needed to stop shooting and run, and that's exactly what he did.

Neo told the dinosaurs behind him to leave. Grim was getting closer, and he wasn't exactly showing many signs that he was hurt, or even afraid at all. Neo started getting worried, and he quickly realized that he only had one extra clip on him, and he had to reload. Each one of these clips of this particular M249 had a capacity of 200 rounds. Eventually, Neo ran out of ammo. He put away the M249 and his gold Deagle, and then he pulled out an HK USP and started opening fire.

He soon remembered very vividly that a regular pistol like an HK USP has virtually no effect on Grim, apart from most likely pissing him off even more. Neo put that away and pulled out his golden Deagle again, "Grim! You like golden bullets?" Jake yelled at him. He turned around, and Jake started shooting him with the golden Magnum. Grim recognized both golden weapons, and then he tried to run, but he couldn't run past either of them because they would get too many good shots off on him.

They shot him, and the bullets went through his skin like a hot knife through butter. Then, the Carno and Megalo, DD, and the Hypo Giga found this as a perfect opportunity to attack. By now, the Indominus, Megan and her friends, and the Carnos, who had only suffered a few casualties in the fight before, caught up with them, and when they saw Grim being attacked, they joined in.

* * *

Jose and Violet had followed Q, who they thought was going towards the fight that they thought was still going on, but then he changed his course, "Where's he going? The fight is in Central Park, yet he's heading toward the World Trade Center." Violet said to her sibling. José was also confused by their brother's actions, but when they heard the sweet sound of a _Baryonyx_ roaring in pain, they quickly understood what was happening, "It sounds like Grim is getting hurt for once. It's about time he met his match!" José yelled.

Then, Q took a left, and there as the momentous battle where Grim was the center of attention, meaning he was basically getting ripped to shreds, not literally. Neo saw Q behind him, and he saw he was his Indominus self, but he was around his height. Q went running past Neo to Grim, and Neo spun around, hit Q in the face with his gun and sent him into a wall.

José and Violet skidded to a stop when they saw this, "What did you do that for?!" Violet yelled. Neo pointed his gun at Q, not aiming, "He turned on both of you, on me and Jake, and on everyone we've acquired over all this time. Spike and Cera are dead, and the rest of them are still missing, all because of him!" Neo said. Q got back up and he snarled at Neo, "You wanna go?" he said to his friend. Q didn't understand a word he said, but he refocused on Grim, but not before shooting Neo a look.

Q increased to his full size, and he took Grim by surprise, "Two Indoms?! I'm getting outta here! _**Taerter!**_ " he yelled. All of his dinosaurs knew that he was dead serious, but they had never heard him ever say to retreat. He ran away, and every one of his dinosaurs, even the hybrids, high-tailed it out of there. DD went to chase after them, but Neo stopped him, "No, no, no, no, no. Don't bother chasing him. He's not worth it. Besides, he almost killed my brother. ( _Turns to Jake_ ) Are you alright?" Neo said.

Jake looked down at himself, "Let's see. 10 fingers, 10 toes, 2 arms, 2 legs, 1 head, all attached, still am completely full of blood. Besides almost having a heart attack, I'd say that I'm perfectly fine." he answered. Neo gave a chuckle, "Okay. Now tell me something. Why are there 2 Indominusaurus Rexes?" he asked. Jake looked back at them, and they looked at them, "I'm not sure. Me and Wu did create two of them just in case one died as an infant, but one ate the other. Although that was about a year before the dinosaurs took over, and that must have changed." Jake said.

Then the two I-Rexes looked back at each other, " _Crimson._ " Q said. " _Havoc_." Crimson said back. Jake understood them, "Havoc? ( _Turns to José and Violet_ ) Q's real name is Havoc?" Jake said. José and Violet looked at him, "To her, yes. In case you didn't figure it out, Q had a life before he got to us." Then both Indoms came over to them, " **Yes he did, but it wasn't a very pleasant one. He's older than me. When we were very young, around 8 years ago, he and I used to be like enemies toward each other, I didn't want to live with another Indom, and he felt the same. Eventually, you humans basically stopped giving us food. The amount of food supplied to us dwindled, and we started getting hungrier and hungrier, and we also started becoming more and more aggressive, as well. At one point, he almost ate me out of hunger, but then we heard that they'd be opening our exhibit to the people in 3 weeks. As if we didn't feel exposed enough by being genetically modified, you people decided to show us off to everyone. At that point, we both had had enough of you humans, so we thought of ways to escape. We tried many different ways, but they never worked. I tried climbing over the wall, which would've been easy if we had been fully grown at that point, but I slipped and fell back down, and I twisted my ankle when I landed. He decided that he needed to get out because he was bigger and fiercer. When he went rampaging through Jurassic World, he was 10 years old, and I was 9, but at that time I couldn't go with him because of that** **.** **While he fooled you humans into thinking he had escaped, I went invisible and stayed in the paddock. When the gate was opening, I couldn't help but go for it, and I wasn't expecting it to break so easily. When I broke it, I saw a fat guy hide in front of a truck.** ( _To herself_ ) _Terrible idea._ **Then, Havoc, or Q, told me to take the human as a meal until he got back. I killed him, and then I went back into the paddock while he lived up to his name all throughout the park.** " Crimson began saying.

Neo and Jake turned to her to listen, " **Go on.** " Jake said. She continued, " **I waited and I waited. I waited a complete 10 hours for him to return. Eventually, I got tired of waiting, plus I was starving, so I left the paddock to search for him. I knew it wasn't a good idea to look for him because of my injured leg, but I was beginning to get concerned about him, and I figured it was worth it** **.** **I followed his footprints, and I gotta say, I was very impressed with how he ruined the park. I kept following his tracks, and when I was near the old Visitor's Center of the original park, I heard him roar. It sounded to me like he was in trouble, so I started running in his direction, even on my hurt leg. When I got near the Innovation Center, I saw him, Blue, Delta** **,** **and Echo surrounding 5 humans, one of them being you, Jake. I went invisible again, and I just watched. Knowing how aggressive he was, I was very surprised to see him allow you, Jake, to walk away. Then, 3 Raptors and one T-Rex later, I saw him getting dragged underwater by the Mosa. For many, many years until this point, I had assumed that he was dead** **.** "

Jake's attention drifted off about halfway into what Crimson was saying. He distinctly heard the sound of a semi somewhere around them. Then, he heard a Raptor screech, and then he got jumped. A Raptor jumped from an alleyway behind him and pinned Jake to the ground, "Oh, yeah. Really nice ARK Raptor pounce. Get off me!" Jake said, kicking the Raptor off him. Neo's head snapped over to him, "DD?" he said. Devil Dinosaur ran over and he grabbed the Raptor in his mouth.

Then, instead of eating it like a normal Tyrannosaur would, he bit down hard on it, and he broke the Raptor into multiple pieces, which fell on top of Neo, "Whoa! What was that?" he said in surprise. Jake got off the ground, "Devil Dinosaur has enough strength in his jaw where he can literally grab a regular T-Rex's head, bite down, and break its skull while also breaking that into pieces as well. Needless to say, if he gets his jaws around a dinosaur, especially their neck, it's safe to say they are not going to live to see another day.

Neo then remembered something, and he collected the pieces of Raptor, "Demon! Take these to the freezer with the others." he instructed the vehicle. Demon opened his trunk, which had a convenient cooler in it, and Neo decided to put the meat in there. Then, Demon drove back towards Neo's house. Then, they all heard the sound of a young dinosaur nearby, "Hmm. Wherever and whatever that little dino is, it sounds to me like it is hurt. I think. I want to look for it." Jake said. Neo just followed him, and DD, the Hypo Giga, and the Megalo & Carno Rex followed after him. Jake turned on his trailblazing skills to locate the little dino, "This way." he said, navigating the streets and alleys. Then, instead of him finding the dino, it found them.

It was a little _Tarbosaurus_ , the one they had seen on Scorcher, "Oh no. The little Tarbo got separated from its parent. I think we should help it." Jake said, crouching down to the Tarbo's level. "The Tarbo was a little frightened at first, but Jake comforted it, and it walked back to him. Well, it more hopped than it did walk, "Broken leg. At this age, this single injury not healing properly will result in it being unable to sprint, and Tarbos are not the world's fastest sprinting dinosaurs. It'll be killed in a matter of months. It needs help if we want it to live." he said, inspecting its foot after it got to him.

Neo's eyes opened slightly wider, "Didn't you say that _Tarbosauruses_ are quite rare?" he queried. Jake nodded, "Yes, I did." he said. "Didn't you also say that they are aggressive towards every other living creature, besides other Tarbos?" he queried again. Jake thought for a second, "Well, I didn't exactly say that to you, but, yes. They are aggressive to every other creature they come into contact with that isn't the same species as them." he answered.

Then Neo gave Jake a look, but Jake didn't understand what Neo was trying to express. "What are you trying to get across, bro?" Jake asked, confused. Neo gave a sigh, "Okay. If we help this young Tarbosaurus, I'm not exactly sure how the adult will react to us helping its young, but I have a strong feeling that it will not be good. I'm just wondering because you know more about the world now than me, and, even though I know that you know what you're doing, I just want to make sure that you're not going crazy or trying to get yourself, myself, and everyone else with us killed." Neo said.

Jake raised a brow, "'Scuse me? Do you not trust that I know what I'm doing?" he questioned him. Neo put his hands up, "No, but you're doing basically what you told me NOT to do when it came to a _Tarbosaurus_ , that being getting anywhere close to them." Neo replied. Then, the Morpher that Neo had acquired drove up as a bus with some tables and 2 seats, "Hey, Morpher. What are you doing here and why are you a bus? Oh, by the way, DD, Hypo Giga, Megalo & Carno Rex, do NOT attack it. It has the power to kill you all." Neo said.

The Morpher opened its door, " _Get in! I've got some Tyrannotitans hot on my tail!_ " it said. Neo and Jake quickly got inside, and they brought the Tarbo inside with them, "All of you, follow us!" Neo said to his giant dinos as the Morpher began driving. They followed, and then 5 Tyrannotitans came out from the street behind them, looked around and then saw them, and then they all chased after them, completely ignoring DD, the Hypo Rex, and the other Rexes following them.

Neo looked through the back window while Jake set the Tarbo on one of the tables in the back of the Morpher, "Uh Jake? We've got company, a lot of company." Neo said, seeing the 5 monsters behind their friends. Neo got an idea, he knew it was a bad one, but when you're in a desperate situation, you've gotta try everything you can. He walked back to the front while Jake was given medical supplies via the Morpher, and he looked around the front, "Do you have ammo for an M249 LMG by any chance?" Neo asked.

" _In fact, I do. How much you need?_ " it asked him. Neo pointed to the side mirror where the Tyrannotitans were clearly visible, " _Oh. Gotcha. Look above the wheel, inside where the med supplies would normally be._ " it said. Neo reached up and opened the door. Greeting him was about 20 or more clips, all with 200 round capacity, "Hell…yes!" Neo said, snatching 3 clips.

He knew he'd need a lot more, but he wanted to see how damaging this weapon was to any of Grim's hybrid slaves. Neo went to the back again, and the Morpher opened the window for him, "Guys, get outta the way!" Neo yelled. They all saw his weapon, and the split to the right and left of the vehicle, "Time to lay some hate." Neo said, loading the weapon up.

The Tyrannotitans did not register that Neo was going to shoot them. When he opened fire on them, they were getting hurt badly, much to Neo's surprise. When it came to shooting any weapon at all, Neo was a deadshot, he never missed, unless it was intentional. He first aimed at their eyes, but Jake told him that the hybrid's eyes regenerate almost instantly, so shooting them was doing nothing.

Then he aimed at their legs, "Gimme a leg!" Neo said. He managed to get one of the Tyrannotitans to collapse, and surprisingly, the other ones stepped on it and actually killed it by breaking its skull, "Gracious! These hybrid Tyrannotitans are coldhearted, even to their own species…er, kind." Neo said. Jake looked at him for a second, but they hit a big bump and the Tarbo flew off the table. Jake caught it and placed it back on the table, "Grim is now making his hybrids coldhearted to their own kind, but that's supposed to be when they chasing the target. AKA, you and me." Jake said, resuming working with the Tarbo.

Then, police cars formed a roadblock ahead. The Morpher came to a stop. The Tyrannotitans stopped, and they were at a 4-way intersection, but both sides of them, left and right, were immediately blocked off, "We're trapped!" Jake yelled. By now, Jake had finished helping the Tarbo, and it had a cast on its leg, but it was still lying on the table, "What do we do now?" Jake asked his brother.

Then, a hand broke through the rear window and grabbed Jake, "You die." a hatefully familiar voice said. Grim was back again, "No! Jake!" Neo yelled. The Morpher fixed itself and Neo tried to get out, but the Morpher wouldn't open its doors, "You have to let me out, that's my brother out there!" Neo said. " _You'll get yourself killed the moment you step foot out there! Besides, Jake told me to take care of you afterward._ " it said.

Neo's eyes flew open, "Afterward? After what?!" he demanded of the vehicle. " _I can't tell you._ " it answered. Neo gave a sigh, "Alrighty, then. I guess I have to ask Jake." Neo said, backing up. He backed up to the front, and then he started running back. He then jumped up and angled himself so his _Deinonychus_ legs were facing the window, "Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaa!" Neo yelled. He smashed right through the window, and he did a summersault and then he stood up. Grim turned back towards him, hearing the glass shatter, "You and your brother have caused me so much trouble. I thought my hybrids were completely loyal to me…" Grim began. Neo looked back at him, "But it seems you and your pathetic brother have found a way. You two are like a disease I can't get rid of. You have done enough damage that I figured if I wanted you both dead, I'd have to do it myself." Grim said. Then, he threw Jake onto the ground, and he put his foot on Jake's back, "Neo! Go on! My time has come! I've given you all the information that you needed to know! Kill this sinful beast and take back our home!" Jake said.

Then, Grim's head was going down to Jake, and Jake threw the golden Magnum at Neo. Grim tried to get the weapon, but Neo caught it first, "Neo, I just want you to live in the world that we grew up in. Finish what you started! Get our home back!" Jake yelled. Then, Grim grabbed Jake's head, and then when Neo heard the sound of flesh being torn, his heart sank.

Grim then threw his head up and roared, and he took a few steps back. Neo ran over to Jake's headless body, and he fell on his knees, "No." he said. A Tyrannotitan tried to attack Neo, but Grim ordered it to stop, and it obeyed him. Neo's eyes watered, but there was something deep inside that made him not started full-boar crying. Neo then saw a small, white bottle that was just hanging out of Jake's pocket, "'Carnofentinal.' Like carfentinal." he read silently. Neo got a little closer, and then he saw there were a few more pill bottles of the same naming technique. He quickly grabbed the all of the bottles, and none of the dinosaurs even noticed.

Grim lowered his head down, "I know the emotions running through your mind right now. The disbelief that your brother has been killed. The overwhelming sadness of it. And the refusal to believe that it actually happened. You brought this on yourself. If you surrender and stop fighting against me, you will witness no more deaths of someone you deeply care for, and I will decide on whether I'll let you live." he said.

Those sentences sparked something in Neo's heart. His dismay immediately got replaced with nothing but absolute fury and hatred. He felt no other emotions, and he had only one thought, murder Grim. He had nothing else on his mind. He aimed the Deagle at Grim, but he soon remembered that they were completely surrounded, "Get back in the Morpher. Revenge can come later." Neo thought. He ran back to the Morpher and hopped into the driver seat. He called out to his dinos, "Follow my lead. I've got something."

Grim heard this, but he knew Neo was doing something, "It's no use! You're trapped!" he said. Neo looked back out the window, "I know you more than you think. I know all your weaknesses. I know when you think you can do anything, and I know when you know that you've been defeated. You may have won many battles against me, but you could never win the war. Give it up, Neo. You are outnumbered and outmatched. You can't win." Grim said.

Neo just shifted into first gear, while still looking out at Grim, "You may be right, I might have lost. But there's one thing that you don't know about me, Grim. And you know what that is?" he said. Grim took a step forward, "What?" he snarled. Neo's foot was hovering just above the gas pedal, "It's that I never give up!" he said, punching it.

The Morpher took off, even as a bus, and Neo's dinos followed him. Neo accelerated towards the police cars, " _ **Yawa teg mih tel t'nod! Stsoc lla ta mih pots!**_ " Grim said to his allies. The police vehicles reinforced themselves, "This might hurt a little." Neo said, pushing the gas even harder. The Morpher made spikes appear on its front, " _They always needed more teeth in their heads._ " the Morpher said.

They smashed through them, and the Morpher changed from the bus into a Dodge Challenger Hellcat. Neo forgot about the young Tarbosaurus until he saw it in the passenger seat, "Don't worry, little guy. Everything will be fine. Just hang on." Neo said. The Tarbo didn't understand what he said, but Neo punched it again, " _ **Mih teg!**_ " Grim yelled. All his allies ran after the fleeing group, and a few morphed into vehicles because they were given that ability.

He looked in the mirror, and there were about 20 cars after him, and about 30 dinosaurs all crowding the road behind him, "These golden weapons aren't going to be much use against all these beasts alone. They'll need some backup." Neo said, changing direction towards his house. He hung a left on 5th Avenue, and there were some Yuty Rexes waiting, "Back!" Neo said, pulling the e-brake, doing a one-eighty, and then shifting into reverse.

They tried to grab the vehicle with their mouths, but Neo swerved left and right, and he drove right through their legs. They turned around and pursued him, "You guys have no reflexes." Neo thought. He pulled a J-turn and continued on. Eventually, his house came into view, and he saw Megan, her friends, and Scorcher standing nearby it, "All of you, get in the house! Scorcher, go into my garage! You'll be safe there! I've got Grim and almost all his dinosaurs hot on my tail!" he yelled to them.

They knew he was being chased once the ground started thundering. They all ran through the door. The garage door opened up and Scorcher went inside, "Get inside with him!" Neo said, stopping outside his front door, and getting out of the vehicle. The Morpher drove into the garage, and Neo told his dinos to follow it in, and they did. Demon also went into the garage. Neo closed all the doors, and Grim's dinos tried to smash through his house, but they couldn't even put a scratch on the walls, "Tough house. _**Stixe eht lla kcolb! Epacse t'nseod eh erus ekam!**_ " Grim ordered his dinos. They went all around Neo's 12-and-a-half square mile house, and in total, there were around 30 or so different exits that Neo could go through, but Neo thought that Grim thought that he wouldn't go out the same way he came in, but Grim knew that Neo was either going to leave through the front door or try to leave through any of the other doors.

Grim had the Giga and Yuty Rexes stay with him at the front door, while the other hybrids just went to whichever door they felt like, and they all waited. Realistically, they all could've stayed in there for a literal eternity because they had all the necessities to live, but they knew that they had to work to be lazy, and their work was nowhere near finished. Neo, Megan and all of her friends grabbed every special weapon of Neo's that they liked, and they grabbed as much ammo as possible. He remembered that there was a weapon in Demon. He went over to Demon, opened the door, pulled out the Minigun, and he put it on his back, "I'll use this to finish off that sinful monster." Neo thought.

For the Minigun he grabbed ALL the ammo he had stashed. He could make more, no issue. Neo saw a keypad on the wall, and he remembered that there was more stuff back there. He entered his passcode, scanned his hand, and scanned his retinas, "N-E-O, and friends." he said. The wall started sliding open and everyone else looked his direction, "What's behind door number 1?" Megan said.

When the wall fully opened, "Armor. Lots and lots of armor. Buy one, get one free. Seriously, though, I've also designed special armor along with these weapons. Now, I didn't intend on them being used against murderous dinosaurs, but it's much better than being naked." Neo told them. "Oooooh." everyone else said in unison. They went into the room, and there were loads of a regular human's kind of armor, and then there were some kinds of armor that looked like something a meta-human would wear, "This looks really similar to Iron Man's armor, except silver." Megan said.

Neo was admiring all the armor he made actually going to be used for something productive, "Platinum, actually. I didn't intend it to look like that, but it does due to a glitch in the final rendering process. It doesn't actually do anything besides weigh you down and make you look cool." Neo said. "Oh. Okay." she said. Neo went over to the armor he made look like the TEK armor from ARK, "Now THIS? This stuff might be our best bet to use, but that's just speculation on my part, probably because its from a video game where you can use them to reduce damage from dinos biting you. Also, the jetpack on it does work, and it has unlimited uses." Neo said.

He put it on, "Unlike ARK, it doesn't require any element to work. It powers itself." Neo said. Then his visor glowed blue, and he saw everyone else grabbing the many duplicates that he had made. Neo then went into the garage where every person, dinosaur, and automobile, were getting ready to go out and fight. But before they did, Neo realized that most of them did not have any armor, and the ones that already had some needed a slight upgrade, "DD, it's about time you showed your true color, red. I just need to equip you with some armor and you'll be all set." Neo said, clapping his hands twice.

When he clapped, a device lowered from the ceiling and scanned DD from head to tail, and tail to toe. Once it was scanned, "T-Rex armor set 3, extra-large." he said. Then, chains came up around DD's feet, "This may feel slightly uncomfortable, but I'll need you to stay perfectly… ( _Pauses_ ) Hold on. Can you stand perfectly still?" Neo said. DD looked down at him, and then he didn't look away. Neo moved to the left, and DD just stayed still like a statue. Then, he jump-scared Neo by pretending like he was about to attack him. Neo fell on the floor, "Aaah! Oh. ( _Laughs_ ) That was good! That was good. Okay, back to business. Just stay still, and the armor will go on without a problem. Same goes for the rest of you! Except for you two, Megalo and Carno. Grim gave you your armor. ( _To himself_ ) Thank the world. Okay. Initializing armor placement." Neo said.

Then, a mechanical arm came down from the ceiling with a giant piece of metal shaped like a T-Rex's body, only much larger to accompany for DD's larger-than-a-normal-sized-Rex body. The machine precisely placed it on DD's body, and it actually seemed kind of small once it was on him, but Neo had designed it that way, "Battle ready, slow and steady" he said. Then the armor started extending, and it started covering DD's body, but it didn't just cover the top of him.

The armor extended over his whole torso, covered his arms, legs. It put visors in front of his eyes that he could see through perfectly, but from outside it looked like he had red glowing eyes. And it even went inside of his mouth and covered his teeth and tongue with it. That make DD feel a little uncomfortable, but he quickly adapted to it. Once it was completed, Neo admired his work, while DD was looking at himself, kind of amazed, "Hey, DD? Can I just call you Grimlock from now on?" he asked the titanic T-Rex. DD looked down at him and smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." Neo said.

DD, or Grimlock, then lowered his head for Neo to ride, "Oh…hell…YES!" Neo shouted with excitement. He did this armor add-on with the Hypo Giga as well, "Armor set 8, Hyperendocrin special." Neo said. Then the armor came down from the ceiling and went onto the Hypo Giga, and covered its entire body, as well. Then Neo realized that Scorcher would need some armor, too, "You'll need some protection, too, Scorcher." Neo said. He clapped twice again, and Scorcher was scanned, but then there was a voice, " _No armor match found for specimen. Do you wish to scan specimen again?_ " Neo realized that Scorcher's skeleton was much different than a normal dinosaur's, plus he was mostly quadrupedal, and he made it mainly for bipedal creatures, "Select armor set 2 and modify for the "specimen." Neo said. Then the armor was retracted back into the ceiling, and there were faint sounds of saws cutting metal, " _Modifying armor for specimen. Estimated time of completion…1 minute._ " the voice said. Then, a minute later the armor was lowered back down, and it was now the right shape for Scorcher's body. It placed the armor on him, and again, extended over his entire body.

Then, the Morpher drove over and opened the passenger door and Neo saw the young & injured Tarbo, "Not you, little guy. You have to stay in here. Megalo, do those young Megalo Rexes know not to attack other young dinosaurs?" Neo said. The Megalo nodded, "Yes. They do not attack other young dinosaurs. Even if they did attack other young dinosaurs…of a different species…they never will attack a _Tarbosaurus_." it said, deploying its armor, too. Neo took it to the HoloRoom with the Megalo babies, and there were still only two hatched. The three that were eggs were still eggs. He placed it down next to the young Megalos, and they called to him as he was leaving. They tried to act out what they wanted, but Neo didn't need them to act it out, "Oops! My bad! You want meat. Okay, I've got plenty that you're both gonna like." he said.

He went down to the kitchen, grabbed Gavin's corpse from one of his freezers, and he carried it back up to the HoloRoom and he placed it in front of them, "Now, you three must share the food. I know that might be difficult for carnivores of a different species, but if you kill each other, that Megalo is probably going to kill me after I kill Grim…anyway, just share the food, and don't kill each other or you won't get this level of food again. I know you probably don't understand a word I'm saying, but just try to share. Okay? I've got some business to take care of." Neo said to them. He went back downstairs to everyone else. Once everybody was suited up, armored, and fed, they all loaded their weapons, and they went back to the front door, "Ready?" Neo asked everyone. They all nodded, "Okay. I'm going to be riding you, Dev…I mean Grimlock. You ready?" he said to DD.

DD nodded, lowered his head, and Neo hopped on top, "Okay! Ready or not, here we come, Grim!" Neo yelled. Megan kicked open Neo's door, and Neo opened the garage and DD walked out, and Neo stood up with his special plasma assault rifle in hand. When Grim saw what they all were packing and wearing, he got concerned for a moment, but then he knew that nothing could protect them from him, and nothing could kill him, "Nice clothes. Where are you going to? A party?" Grim said. Neo aimed at his face, "No. We're going to a few funerals." he said before they all opened fire on all the dinosaurs, Neo unleashed all of his vehicles, and all of his dinosaurs came out, too, along with José, Violet, and Q, who had been very difficult to get into the garage.

Grim saw all of that, and deep down in his bedrock-hard heart, he got a feeling of worry that he might have pushed Neo too far and that he was going to lose this fight. Not a single one of the dinosaurs fighting them expected Neo's weapons, armor, or his armored creatures. While DD was dealing with the Tyrannotitans, Neo was standing on his back shooting them as well. But Neo soon realized that when you're standing on the back of a T-Rex that is currently engaged in a fight with other dinosaurs, it's really hard to get a good shot off. In the end, Neo ended up using his jetpack just to be able to shoot them.

The powerful weapons combined with the power of the dinosaurs fighting against them, Grim, at the moment, was still unsuccessful in killing just one of Neo's dinosaurs, "He's powerful! No. More." Grim said to himself. He looked up and he gave a roar. Within seconds, there were roars that everyone heard all around them, "He's calling for reinforcements!" Megan yelled. Neo saw Scorcher flying around doing bombing runs with his fire, and he got an idea.

"No, he ain't. Scorch!" Neo said. Scorcher hovered above him, "Take me to the skies so I can take out Grim's reinforcements before they get here." Neo said. Scorcher lowered down, but he didn't land, so Neo had to use his jetpack to get up onto his back. Once he was on, Scorcher flew up higher, and Neo saw that they were coming from all directions. Literally, all directions, "Oh, shit! Uhhh…take me to that pack of T-Rexes accompanying some Tyrannotitans." Neo said.

 **END OF PART 1**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: …No Victory**

Scorcher flew down towards them. They all stopped when they saw the large dragon flying towards them, "Don't roast them unless I tell you to. Hold still. No…carry me with your feet. I'll have a better angle to shoot them from." Neo said. Scorcher nodded, threw Neo into the air, and then caught him with his feet, "You guys like plasma? Yeah? Well, here! Have some!" Neo yelled to the dinosaurs. He opened fire, and he configured this particular plasma assault rifle to fire like a shotgun, and the plasma rounds alone cut right through their skin no issue, so multiple rounds constantly being fired was really hurting them.

Scorcher stayed as steady as he possibly could while Neo was shooting. One Tyrannotitan tried to jump and grab Neo or to pull Scorcher out of the sky, but it missed and ended up getting shot in the head. One Tyrannotitan managed to grab Neo, but Neo shot it in the face. It roared in pain, and then Neo shot it in the throat. After they were all dead, Neo heard some Gigas along with Giga Rexes coming towards him, "Beam me up, Scotty!" Neo said.

Scorcher understood what he meant, and he grabbed Neo with his feet and lifted him up higher. When the Gigas arrived and saw the Tyrannotitan corpses, they knew Neo was nearby. They looked up and saw him, "Hello. Is it me you're looking?" he said. Then, Neo got a weird feeling about a red Giga because it looked at him funny, and Neo saw a sign that the Giga recognized something about him, "Scorcher, try your best not to attack that red Giga, yet. I've got a funny feeling about it." Neo instructed the dragon.

Scorcher looked down at him with confusion, but then he looked back at the Gigas below them. Neo aimed his rifle, but he waited for a few seconds. The Giga he had a feeling about stepped far aside. Neo then shot the others. They deployed their armor, and it cut right through the regular Gigas' armor. The Giga that stepped aside did not deploy its armor. However, when he started firing at the Giga Rexes, the plasma rounds did not cut through their armor, "Oh shit. Grim's adapted their armor. **Giga! If you can understand me, head towards WTC 1!** " Neo yelled.

Neo then climbed onto Scorcher's back, and then he flew up towards the WTC plaza. The Giga understood what Neo had said, but the G-Rexes did not. So, the Giga went towards the WTC while the G-Rexes went towards Grim, as they heard him roar again. Grim saw Scorcher and Neo flying up past WTC 2, towards the North Tower, "Yes. Fly right by the North Tower. I've got a surprise for you." Grim thought.

Scorcher had already flown past the South Tower first. Then, as they were flying by the North Tower, they were level with the 97th floor, and then the whole top of the building exploded. They weren't directly next to it, but it was close enough where it made Scorcher lose control and roll, and that also caused Neo to fall off. Scorcher started falling as well, but he quickly regained control. He looked down and saw Neo falling, and he dived down after him.

Scorcher folded his wings in so he could go faster. Scorcher went right past Neo, and then he leveled out and caught Neo, "Ow. Thanks, Scorcher. ( _Looks up to the top of the Tower_ ) Look out!" Neo yelled, seeing debris falling toward them. Scorcher looked up and he flew away from the Tower to avoid the debris. One small piece landed on Scorcher's back, and Neo grabbed it. Immediately, he noticed a texture difference when he felt it, "Thermite. Intentional explosion. Grim! He blew up the top of the Tower to try and kill us." Neo said to himself.

Many pieces of debris fell, including the antenna, and the Giga down below heard the explosion and saw everything. It had also moved away from where the debris was going to land. Neo looked back up, and the way the damage looked was familiar, and then he remembered, "Wait. The top of the North Tower explodes…dinosaur carcasses scattered all over the ground…and Grim chasing after us. Oh. It's happening now. I never thought I'd have to call, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Neo said to himself.

He looked back at where his house was. Then Neo gave a loud whistle. He waited for a few seconds, and then his other cell phone started ringing, and it had the 1982 Knight Rider theme, " _Where do you need me?_ " a voice answered. "At the edge of the WTC plaza. Look for large pieces of debris on the ground." Neo replied. The voice spoke again, " _I'm on my way._ " Then Neo hung up and he waited some more.

Then, he heard the distinct sound of a high-powered engine approaching. Then, the phone rang again, " _I'm here, but you're not._ " the voice said. Neo looked down, "I'm up higher." he replied. Then, Neo got up, and he hopped off Scorcher's back. But before he did, "Scorcher, I'm going to jump off of you, but don't try to catch me. I'll be fine." he told the dragon. Scorcher looked back at him with an expression that said, "Are you insane," but then he realized that Neo knew what he was doing…most of the time.

So, Neo jumped off, and he hadn't hung up yet, "Catch me!" Neo said. He fell, and he fell, and he fell. Eventually, he landed on a giant cushion that stopped his fall. Then the cushion retracted and Neo was now in the driver seat of a black, highly modified 1982 Pontiac Trans Am, "How nice of you to drop in." the vehicle said. Neo laughed a little, but then he got serious, "Now's not the time for jokes, KITT. We've got a war to win." he said to the vehicle.

Neo was about to hit the gas and drive back toward the fight, but then he saw the Giga, "Oh my! It's a… _Gigantosaurus_!" KITT said. Neo was walking towards it, " _Giganotosaurus_ , not _Gigantosaurus_. That pronunciation is missing an O." Neo corrected him. He approached the Giga, and it looked down to him, "There's something about you that makes me want to trust you. Do I have any rightful reason, other than the fact that you haven't eaten me, yet, to believe that you are friendly?" Neo asked the dino He also repeated that sentence in carnivore, or Sharptooth, as it was once called, when the Giga gave no sign that it understood him.

When he spoke in carnivore, then the Giga understood him, " **Yes.** " it said. Then it started sniffing Neo. He felt a little uncomfortable, but he just let the Giga smell him. Then it stopped, " **Is your name Neo?** " it asked. Neo gave a nod, " **Well, then. I've been looking for your herbivore friends, but so far I've had no luck in finding them. Have you seen them?** " the Giga said. Neo was hesitant to tell it that Spike was dead, but he did anyway, "The Spiketail is dead."

The Giga cocked its head, Neo got nervous and decided to change the subject, " **Do you have a name?** " he asked. " **Everyone calls me Bloodbath.** " It answered. Their conversation was interrupted when the Indoraptor found Neo again. Actually…he more or less found it. It seemed to be running from something, and it had a little bit of a limp in its run, " **Hold up!** " Neo said to the creature. It looked at him, and, at first, it looked terrified to see him once again after everything and everyone who was there to assist Neo every time it was around him.

But then it turned towards him, and Bloodbath made himself look menacing by baring his teeth, " **Stand down. It's about time I settle matters with this fellow. He…or she…has been a disappearing and reappearing individual. I've seen that same Indo a few times now, and I think it's time we…get to know each other, if you know what I mean.** " Neo said him.

He stepped back, Neo stepped toward the Indominus Raptor, and the Indoraptor stepped towards him. Then they both started sidestepping around, " **Nice to see you again, Indoraptor. Would you like to settle this peacefully, or do you wanna get rough?** " he asked the dino. It snarled and growled at him, " **You wanna play rough? Okay, then…** " Neo said. He morphed his fingers into _Deinonychus_ claws, although if you saw him do this, it would look more like he had retractable claws and he extended them, " **…let's play.** " he said.

They both continued circling around, waiting for the other to make a move. The Indoraptor went first. It tried to jump on top of Neo and pin him to the ground, but he stepped to the left and took a swipe at the right side of the Indoraptor's thigh. He cut it a little, but not quite enough to make it bleed that much. It turned back around and then started running back to him. He stood firm and was waiting for an opportunity. He wanted the Indoraptor alive. How was he going to accomplish this? Even he wasn't sure, yet.

Then, the Indo jumped at him again, higher in the air this time, and he tried curling up his claws to punch it, but his claws weren't exactly flexible, so he had to try something else. In the end, he ended up just kicking the Indoraptor. It skidded slightly on the pavement before coming to a stop and then getting back on its feet. Then, he ran at it full speed. When he got close, he swiped his claws left and right about 5 times, cutting the Indoraptor in multiple different places. The Indo fell back down, but it was back up within a few seconds.

Then, he ran at it again, and he jumped. He landed on its back, and he quickly morphed into his complete _Deinonychus_ form, and he started biting all over it except for its neck. Then, he looked at his feet, and he remembered what _Velociraptors_ did with their feet when on the back of medium-sized prey. He cut along the entire Indo's back. Neo didn't have high hopes that cutting this thing's back wouldn't really do anything.

Eventually, however, the Indo managed to throw him off. He rolled a little, but then he got caught on something. His toe claw had gotten lodged in a piece of metal. The Indoraptor saw this as an opportunity, and it took it. It started running at Neo once more, and it jumped higher in the air than last time, "Is this thing a dinosaur or a kangaroo?" Neo thought. When the Indo jumped at him, he was still stuck, but he managed to free his foot.

He wasn't completely sure about what to do about the Indominus Raptor currently flying through the air. It was getting dangerously close. Neo's reflexes were quick, but they weren't what he wanted to do. As the Indo was about to land on top of him, Neo stuck his claws out, and then the hybrid dino landed right on them. Neo felt his claws go into something, but at the moment, he didn't register what they went into. But when he saw the wide-eyed look on the Indo's face, the fact that it had stopped in midair, and the fact that there was now blood running down his arm, he immediately realized what he had just done.

Instinctively, he pulled his claws out, but then, of course, the bleeding intensified, "No, no, no!" he said. He morphed his claws back into human hands and fingers. He quickly put his hands over where his claws had gone in, but it wasn't working. The Indo was losing blood, energy, and life quickly. Neo didn't know what to do. The blood was still gushing out, his vehicles were currently occupied with killing a _Baryonyx_ and its allies, and Jake was unavailable to tell him how to "tame" an Indoraptor, or tell him if it was even possible.

He didn't even have a chance to think about how to at least reduce the bleeding before the Indo's head hit the asphalt, "Oh, no, no, no!" he said, shaking the body. He laid his head on the corpse, "Damn it! I needed this dino! It would've been a worthy assistant to have in the fight." Neo said to himself. Then, he smacked his head into the side of the body. Then, he noticed something highly unusual, "That's very strange. The body was cold for a few seconds…but now it's getting…warmer?" Neo said to himself.

Then, he heard a rushing sound. He then looked at the ground, and all the blood turned from red to gray and started going back into the Indo's body. The blood that ran down his arm started going back up. By now, Neo had stood back up and he had taken a few steps back, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What's happening?" he asked out loud.

He watched as the ground went from red back to grayish-black like normal, "Not a drop of blood is staying on the ground or on anything else. Seriously, what is going on?" Neo thought. Once he couldn't see any more blood, the holes in the Indo's chest started disappearing, and then he saw its head start moving. He was now hesitant to claw this thing in the heart again.

Now, it started slowly getting back up. Bloodbath had seen everything, but he didn't want to get involved unless Neo told him to. All the cuts that Neo had inflicted on the Indoraptor were completely gone, as if he hadn't gotten a single cut off on it, "That's like Q, except this thing definitely died, and then its blood went rushing back inside it." Neo thought. Once the Indoraptor was back on its feet, it looked at Neo, but not in a hostile way.

He backed up, and it walked towards him. He kept backing up until he backed into a wall, "I don't know if I should attack it again after what just happened." Neo thought. The Indo got right in front of him, and it started looking at him closely. Then it started sniffing him. Neo had learned that when a dinosaur was sniffing him, usually that was because they found something strange about him, and the Indoraptor wasn't an exception.

It could smell that Neo was a dinoid, and it looked at his _Deinonychus_ legs. Then, it seemed like it had accomplished something. It looked at Neo with its yellow eyes, and he got a thought, " **Do you speak?** " he said to the creature. It took a step back in surprise, and then it shook its head. " **Are you trying to be friendly?** " he asked it. It looked him in the eye, and he recognized the look, " **I'm gonna assume that's a 'yes.'** " he said.

Neo talked to himself, " **Okay, so it can understand what I say, it just can't verbally reply. That's great.** " He looked back at it, " **Uhm…sorry about stabbing you in the heart. How did you make your blood go back into your body?** " he asked it. It cocked its head. Then he remembered, " **Oh, right. You can't talk. Forget I asked.** " he said. Then, Demon arrived, saw the Indoraptor in front of Neo, perceived it as a threat, and drove at it.

Neo looked past and saw Demon approaching, "No, Demon! Stop!" he yelled. Demon didn't hear him. The Indo turned to face the fast approaching muscle car. Neo wanted to get out of the way so he wouldn't get caught between a wall and a muscle car, but at the same time he didn't because he knew that Demon knew very well that he, without breaking the laws of physics, wouldn't be able to stop in time after hitting the Indoraptor to not hit Neo. Demon waited and waited for Neo to get out from behind the dinosaur, but he didn't.

Then, Neo made his decision, and he dived out from behind the Indo. Apparently, though, the Indoraptor didn't want him to do that, and it pulled him back behind. About 5 seconds later, Demon hit the Indoraptor. When the impact was made, instead of the Indo getting pummeled and then crushed between Demon and the wall, and then Neo getting hit, Demon just hit the Indoraptor, it wasn't even phased by the crash, and Demon recoiled slightly.

He was heavily damaged, but he immediately started repairing himself after the crash. By now, Neo had gotten out from behind the Indoraptor, and it didn't pull him back this time, and he went over to the repairing-in-progress vehicle, "Demon, whether you want to believe it or not, that Indominusaurus Raptor is not an enemy…anymore. I'm certain that that creature will be very helpful in the fight. It doesn't have the common trait among Grim's dinosaurs that makes them really, really big. It has more speed, and apparently much more strength considering you were going about a buck 50 when you hit it, it didn't even flinch when you hit it, you recoiled off it almost like a spring, and you suffered severe damage…if you were a regular vehicle." Neo said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Neo saw some other dinosaur running away from the fight, into the garage of the WTC, "That's the exact size of an average _Baryonyx_. Do I dare?" Neo thought. He didn't need an answer. He got inside of Demon and went after the dino, "You two, stay here. Do not follow me. I'm just going to check something. You two better play nice." Neo said to Bloodbath and the Indo.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then back to him, " **Fine.** " Bloodbath said. Neo waited for the Indo's response. It gave a nod after a while. The Neo gave them both a small nod and he continued. He followed the footprints left in the asphalt down into the garage of the South Tower, "One way in, one way out." Neo thought. He turned off Demon's headlights and got out when he was at the entrance/exit of the garage, "Demon, stay right here. Do NOT follow me unless I scream or call for your assistance. If our dinosaur guest tries to leave, make sure they don't by any means necessary." Neo instructed the vehicle. Demon revved. Neo walked down the road, but not before getting out his plasma rifle.

It was very dark in the garage, but his armor had a night vision setting for the visor, and he activated it. He walked through the garage very cautiously. There were a larger amount of cars in the garage, enough that basically filled up every parking spot, but Neo knew that if they were Grim's, they would've made a move by now. Eventually, he turned a corner, and he stopped. His visor suddenly stopped working, and he had to take off the helmet. He couldn't see anything, but he could tell there was a silhouette standing in front of him, somewhere.

He had a flashlight, and he turned it on. He saw the creature the silhouette belonged to, and it was a white _Baryonyx_ , but it wasn't quite Grim. Neo knew something was just…off about the Bary in front of him, "Hmm. Something about this Bary is giving me a feeling that something is not right." Neo said out loud. Then, the _Baryonyx_ spoke as it started walking around him, "Neo, did you really think that I would run into a garage with only one way in and out and let you see me? Think again. In a short matter of time, you will be relieved of duty. You will no longer give me any more problems. You think you have outsmarted me many times, but you thought wrong. You only made things easier for me. Look to the Yugo GV to your left." the voice said.

Naturally, Neo looked to the left. There, as said, was a Yugo GV, except it had no wheels, and Andre and Samara were tied up inside. They both looked at him, their screams muffled by the tape. Neo looked back at the Bary, "I know what you're thinking. You think that you can just, rescue them, get into your car, and then just drive out of here like nothing. Not this time." it said. Then Neo noticed something hovering above the Bary.

It was something that confirmed his suspicions about the Bary. It was a projector above the Bary, meaning it was a hologram, "What are you gonna do? Talk me to death? You don't even have a body." Neo said, putting his rifle away and getting out his HK and shooting the projector above it. The projection was gone, but then it reappeared in another location, "Wrong decision." it said. Then, the garage's emergency lights started flashing, and he heard the door where they came in close, "Trapping me isn't going to do anything, Grim!" Neo yelled.

Then, the vehicle that was opposite from the Yugo started flashing its lights and honking its horn, "A car alarm isn't going to scare me." Neo said out loud. Then, the holographic Bary walked next to the vehicle, "Not a car alarm. Look." it said. Neo shot the projector and the Bary disappeared again. He heard beeping come from the same vehicle, "Uh-oh." Neo said, going over to the vehicle. He looked inside, nothing unusual. He looked underneath, and he saw a box that looked weird, but then he realized it was just a catalytic converter.

Then, he popped the hood and looked in the engine. When he saw a red flashing light in there, he wasn't that worried, "One car bomb? That all you got?" Neo said out loud again. He immediately regretted saying that when basically every single vehicle's, including the Yugo's, alarms started going off, "You've gotta be kidding me." Neo said. He realized that if he was trapped in here with all these bombs, Demon wouldn't be able to survive that if he tried to get out in him.

Neo looked back inside the same vehicle that was beeping first. He was looking for some sort of a timer. He found nothing until he looked at the clock, "I don't think it's 5 o'clock…4:59? 4 fif…that's the timer! Okay, so about 5 minutes and counting until these bombs explode. Might wanna work quickly." Neo went over to the Yugo, broke the window, only to discover the vehicle was already unlocked, "Son of a…" Neo said. He opened the door, but the Yugo wasn't regular. It tried to slam its door shut on Neo, but it failed because Neo went prone quickly.

"Oh, so it's gonna be one o' those types, is it?" Neo said out loud. He tried to open its door again, but the vehicle wouldn't let him, "Okay. So that's how it's gonna be? Fine." Neo said. He grabbed the door, and, with all of his strength, he ripped the door clean off its hinges, "Now, with that out of the way… ( _Looks at the clock_ ) Let's get you both outta here. Whaddya say?" Neo said. Samara and Andre both tried to laugh, but they were still terrified because they knew that they couldn't get out of the garage at all, so they just nodded.

He moved his hand toward the tape on Andre's mouth, but then he paused, "Wait a second. Your 'chauffeur' probably had more tricks up his sleeve." Neo said to them. He walked to the front, pulled out his M249, and opened fire into the engine. The vehicle was dead after about 80 shots, "Okay, back to business." Neo said as he walked back to the two YouTubers. He untied them and removed the tape from their mouths, "Demon!" Neo yelled.

He waited a few seconds. Nothing, "Demon! Get over here!" he yelled again. Again, there was nothing, "Uh-oh." Neo thought. Then he ran over to where he left Demon. Samara and Andre followed him. When he got back, Demon was against the wall, his front was half crumpled, "He just crashed. No big deal." Andre said. Neo looked back at him, "No. He didn't crash. He can't get up to very high speeds in this short of an area and then have this much damage done afterward. He's much more durable. Something else did this to him." he said.

Then, they all heard the beeping from all the cars get louder, faster, and the horns started honking faster and faster. Neo knew that meant that there wasn't very much time left before the cars all blew up, "Demon was our only chance at getting out of here." Neo said. They were all in the driveway out of the garage, near the door, and then, Samara heard something, "Hold on. I hear something. On the other side." she said, pressing her ear against the door.

Then, she heard growling-like noises, "Samara, I don't have a good feeling about that noise. Get away from the door." Andre said to his girlfriend. She started to step away from the door, and then the door opened. It went all the way up, and there was something standing there. It looked like the Indoraptor, but it was hard to see it because now it was dark, and the thunderstorm was still going on, " **Indo? Is that you?** " Neo asked the creature.

When he heard nothing, he thought it was the Indoraptor, but it was just a normal, corrupted Velociraptor. Neo knew it was a Velociraptor after registering its smaller size, but he thought it was friendly because it was just standing there, not attacking any of them. But, a flash of lightning made Neo's heart nearly explode, "Blue." he thought, seeing the blue streak going down its side. Blue looked at Neo and she gave a snarl, "Oh, shit." Neo said.

Blue jumped at him, but he rolled out of the way, and he reached for his HK, but he couldn't find it. He looked up, and Blue had the weapon in her mouth, "You're clever, girl. But not clever enough." Neo said. Blue threw the HK at him, and it hit him in the face, "Ow!" Neo groaned. Blue jumped at him again, but he kicked her back using his Deinonychus feet. All they really did was cut Blue, and make her more aggressive.

" **You know, girl, I haven't had a Velociraptor, yet. I've heard that your meat is very succulent. Do you want a quick and painless death, do you want to fight the inevitable** **,** **or would you rather I skip killing you and you join my side?** " Neo said, circling around. Blue snarled, " **You won't kill me. You can't. And even if you could, nothing you do could make me even THINK about joining you. You're as evil as sin!** "

"Neo cocked his head, while morphing his hands into _Deinonychus_ , " **Try Grim. He only created you to take over the planet. He doesn't need you for anything else. Besides, I was never supposed to be able to kill Grim's hybrids, but I have. I wasn't supposed to be able to make them fight with me, but I have. If I can do that to his hybrids, I can surely do it to you. And I'm not evil. I'm a human just trying to get my home back. I'm not killing his allies out of hatred or revenge. I'm killing his allies out of defense and survival. He's the one trying to kill me. He started this war the moment he set foot in 2013. Unlike Grim, I am concerned about my dinosaurs' health and well-being. I care about them** **,** **Grim doesn't. If one dies, he just pushes a button and he creates another one. To him, you and all his dinosaurs are just muscle. You're all disposable. Why would you want that kind of individual being in charge of you? Wouldn't you want to be under the command of someone who cares about your health? One who will actually care for you when you're injured? Another thing, the only reason that I still have the same dinosaurs fighting with me is because I care deeply about them, and I don't make them go into battles where they would most likely die** **.** " he said.

But then, something else came running into the garage. Neo saw that it was a little bigger, and another lighting flash revealed an orange streak. It was the Indoraptor, "AAAAHHHHHHHHH! It's a… What is that thing?!" Samara yelled, falling to the ground. Blue looked over, and when she saw the Indoraptor, she tried to jump on its back, but it smacked her away with its head. The Indo then looked at Samara, and then it got a look in its eye that Neo had seen time and time before, "Indo, stop!" Neo said incorrectly.

The Indo jumped on top of Samara, and it used its hands to hold her to the ground. Neo realized he spoke in the wrong language, " **Indo, STOP!** " Neo yelled as loud as he could. The Indoraptor looked at him, " **Don't kill her! She's a friend!** " Neo said. Its eyes then moved from Neo to Andre, and that look came back into its eyes, " **Don't kill him either! He's with her!** " Neo said quickly. Then the Indo got off of Samara, who was paralyzed with fear after her near-death experience. Andre went over to calm her down.

Then Neo and the Indo walked over to Blue, who looked at them both in fear. She couldn't get up, though, " **Should we help her, so she'll help us? Wait, it doesn't work that way with her, does it?** " Neo asked the Indoraptor. It shook its head, " **Can YOU do anything with her?** " he asked again. It nodded, looked at Neo, and it gave a smile, although it looked like it was baring its teeth at him, " **You do realize that that 'smile' does not look friendly at the slightest?** " Neo said.

Then the Indo's "smile" went away, and it walked closer to Blue. Then the Indo started communicating with her. Neo couldn't understand a single word either of them were saying. All Neo knew was that the Indoraptor was talking to Blue, and that was it.

Then Neo heard the cars down below started honking even faster, "We gotta go! **Go! Run!** " Neo said. They all ran through the door, but Neo stopped and looked back to his vehicle, "No. I can't leave him." Neo thought. He ran back inside to Demon, "Neo! What are you doing?!" Samara yelled. Neo didn't say anything, but he didn't need to, "He's trying to get Demon out of there." Andre said.

Neo got inside of Demon and tried to start him up, "Come on, buddy! Please. Surely this isn't how you go. Come on!" Neo said, turning the key over and over. Eventually, Demon started up, but he was barely alive, "Come on, Demon, we need to get out of here!" Neo urged his vehicle. Demon revved, but his engine was faltering. Then, Neo heard the horns down below all start honking constantly, and then…the booming started, and the light started becoming visible.

Neo realized he had to abandon his car, because he remembered that if he died, Grim would forever rule the Earth. Neo didn't want that to happen all because he wouldn't leave his car. He got out, and he turned around to run, but then the door shut, "No, no, no!" he shouted, pounding on the door. Then, he heard the whooshing of the approaching flames, "Maybe this is how it ends." Neo said. He turned to face the approaching fire and his death. Then, Neo started feeling the heat long before the fire. Demon felt it, too, and then…something sparked inside of him. Not literally. He slowly backed up from the wall, so he was facing Neo. Then, he accelerated toward Neo as the fire came rushing up behind him, "Demon? Demon? Demon! DEMON!" Neo yelled as his vehicle came towards him, not showing any signs of slowing down.

Demon hit Neo, not enough to give him any injuries, but enough to get Neo to stay on the front of him. When he felt himself start sliding underneath, Neo naturally grabbed hold of something so he didn't get run over by his own car. The thing he grabbed ahold of was Demon's windshield wipers. The fire was right behind him, and Neo turned and saw the door, "Demon, you crazy caaaaaaaarrrr!" Neo yelled, climbing off of Demon's front bumper and onto his hood. He smashed through the door, and he flew in the air. He would've hit everyone else had they not ducked and then ran immediately after when they saw the fire.

Neo was holding on tightly, and he didn't fall off when Demon landed, "You know for a car, you're quite a psychopath." Neo remarked. Then, Demon had enough strength to start repairing himself. In the process, though, another vehicle t-boned Demon, and then Neo fell off. He wasn't even scraped, he just rolled a lot. And then he looked at the vehicle, and it actually had a person in it, "Hey, you! Human!" Neo said, brushing himself off.

The driver's vehicle seemed destroyed because they had gotten out of their car. It was a man who looked like he had been in a few wars. At least the ones fought between humans, none between humans and dinos. Neo could tell they were very, very nervous because they were looking back behind a lot, "You're the first person I've encountered out here. I thought I might've been the last human." the person said. Neo gave a slight chuckle, but then the Indoraptor walked up holding Blue, who was trying to pull the Indo's hand off of her neck just so she could breathe a little, " **Let me guess. She tried to get away?** " Neo said. The Indo nodded and then released Blue, who immediately started gasping for air as she had almost been choked to death.

Blue tried to get up, but the Indo put its foot down in a way where all it needed to do was move its sickle down, and Blue would be dead, "Hey! Is that Blue from Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom?" the person said. Neo looked back at him, " **Uh…Indo?** " Neo said, tapping the Indo on its neck. It looked back at the man, "This isn't Blue. This is the Indoraptor." Neo said. The Indo gave a snarl when the person started walking towards them. He took a step back and he put his hands up, "Can you tell the Indoraptor that I mean it no harm?" he said.

Neo glanced at the Indoraptor, who was now baring its teeth at the person, and then Neo looked back at him, "I don't think so. He…she takes you as a threat. I've seen this look in her eyes before. I don't think this is right, but you might have to prove your worth in battle to gain her trust." Neo said. "What!?" the guy almost yelled. Neo looked at the Indoraptor, " **That's not right, is it?** " he asked. The Indo actually nodded, " **Really? Does he actually have to prove that he can fight?" Neo asked. The Indo nodded, "Wait. Is that why you became friendly towards me, because I managed to kill you?** " Neo said, surprised.

The Indo gave him no non-verbal response, and the man looked intimidated, "Can you give me any hint on how to fight him?" he said to Neo. He raised a brow, "Number one, she's a girl. And two, no I can't give you any help. I have claws, ( _Morphs hands into claws_ ) and she won't consider the fight fair. You'll just have to tango with her. ( _Turns to the Indo_ ) **If he loses the fight, please don't kill him.** " Neo said. She turned to him and gave a nod, although Neo got a strange feeling.

The Indo had taken her foot off of Blue, but Neo put his foot on her when she tried to get up, " **Not so fast.** " Neo said. "You ready?" Neo said to the person. He looked at him, "No, but I apparently don't have a choice." he said. Neo looked to the Indo, " **You?** " he said. She nodded. The Indo started running at the guy, who just stood there like a statue, "You might want to do something!" Neo urged him. All he did was make a fist, and punch the Indo in the face.

Doing this did nothing to the Indo. She looked at him, and the look literally seemed to make him freeze out of fear. Then, Neo crept up closer. Then, the Indo jumped on the man and Neo gasped when he saw blood splatter on the ground. " **You killed him!? I thought you said that you weren't going to kill him!** " Neo yelled. She looked back at him, blood staining her teeth. Neo got it, but he still was furious she lied to him, " **You were hungry? THAT WAS IT!? YOU WERE HUNGRY!? I'M GONNA…** ( _To himself_ ) Breathe, breathe. **Okay. You were hungry, I can understand that. You didn't want to kill me, I understand and am grateful for that. But you lied to my face? I didn't know they created you with the ability to be deceitful. Or did you learn how yourself?** " he said.

Apparently, she didn't like him saying that. She turned to face him, and then she leaped on him, pinned him to the ground and snarled.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:** **Disagreements**

Neo thought she was trying to kill him, " **Remember what happened when you tried to jump on me the last time? That time it was just reflexes, now it will be intentional if you make a move. Do you dare?** " he said. The Indo was a little insulted Neo thought that she was going to kill him, but she got off him. When she jumped on him, Demon had fully repaired himself, and he began to accelerate and knock her off, but he stopped because the Indoraptor would've jumped on him long ago if she wanted to kill Neo.

Neo then got a feeling, and he ducked down, and then the Indo jumped over him and killed an Austroraptor, "I felt like there was an uninvited guest." Neo thought.

 _Meanwhile:_

After Neo disappeared, me and Violet didn't know what to do. Our allies weren't really dying, but they had no one to give instruction when something unexpected might happen. Q was going crazy, almost to the point of having fun, just fighting off _Ceratosaurus Rexes_ while we were fighting off tons of _Dilophosauruses_. I asked Violet if it would be a good idea to search for Neo, even though my gut told me it was a terrible idea.

She said that someone should look for Neo, but it couldn't be me or her. Neither of us was able to look for him anyway because we were otherwise occupied, but then the Megalo Rex overheard our conversation and he volunteered to look for Neo. We thought that if he was looking for Neo, he would definitely find him, mainly because he and Neo were bonded. We told him yes, and he went off while a new army of Dilos started heading our way.

 _3_ _rd_ _person:_

The Megalo left and immediately started sniffing for Neo's scent. He found it easily, and he also picked up the scent of the Indoraptor, but he didn't know it was the Indo, "What is alongside him? Or is something following him?" the Megalo thought. He just ignored the Indo's scent for the moment and focused on Neo's. Then, he heard the Indoraptor roar, and he recognized it, "That Indoraptor just doesn't know when to leave someone alone, does it?" he thought, increasing to a run.

He followed the growls of the Indoraptor towards Neo. He heard Neo speaking before he actually found him. He heard Neo talking to someone, and he heard growling alongside this. The growling he heard was the Indo speaking with Blue, who had tried to get away again but the Indo grabbed her by her neck again, " **This girl never learns does she?** " Neo said. "No, she doesn't." the Megalo thought. Neo actually heard the Megalo's thoughts as if he was talking directly to him, but he didn't know that the voice belonged to the Megalo. Then, his heart started beating a little faster, " **Stay here. I'm sensing a possible friend or enemy nearby** **.** " he told the Indo. Neo walked away and started wandering around, his heart telling him which directions to go. At the moment, Neo did not know that he was feeling the Megalo through their bond, even though he knew very well about it.

He was getting close to the Megalo, but he didn't know exactly where it was, "Where is this thing?" Neo thought. Somehow, the Megalo heard his thoughts, too. He tried something, "Neo, if you can hear this, it's me, the Megalo." he thought. Neo heard this, and he thought back, "Yes. I can hear you. Where are you?" The Megalo said and thought nothing. He felt Neo was around the corner, and he quickly peeked around it and gave a roar, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neo screamed.

When the Megalo roared, Neo jumped and then fell back down to the ground. He realized the Megalo was just playing around, but he was having shortness of breath, and he was falling unconscious. If Neo was going unconscious, the Megalo would be, too. It took a few seconds, but then the Megalo started clutching his chest, and he fell to the ground. The Indo's head snapped back at the moment the Megalo roared, and she saw Neo on the ground, slightly spazzing out along with the Megalo.

She immediately dropped Blue and ran over to him. She had no clue what to do about someone going unconscious. Neo was basically dying, and Blue, who was again gasping for air, saw this happening and thought to run away, but she knew the Indoraptor would come after her, and it would find her, dead or alive, so she stayed. " **Should I help him?** " she thought. As if hearing this, the Indo looked back at her, and she ran over to Neo. She saw the bottles hanging out of his pocket, and she knew what they did. She took the pill bottle out, had a little trouble opening it but eventually did, and she gave one pill of Carnofentinal to him. She took a few steps back, and she pulled the Indo back as well.

Neo started morphing into a Carno like the pills were supposed to make happen. Although once Neo was a Carno, he was breathing normally, but the Megalo was still having a heart attack resulting from the shortness of breath. At first, Neo was confused why, but then he figured it out, "Oh, no. That morphed me into a Carno, my blood is different, and our bond is broken. **Is there any way that I can morph back into my dinoid self so our bond is restored and he doesn't die?** " he said, panicky.

The Indo and Blue looked at each other, " **No. You'll have to wait about 30 minutes until the effects wear off.** " Blue said, surprisingly calm. " **He'll be dead by then!** " Neo said. He looked back at his friend, "How do you stop a _Megalosaurus_ from dying from shortness of breath?" Neo thought. The Megalo looked towards him, "Hit…me." he thought back. Neo didn't know why he'd say that, but Neo climbed onto his chest, "How can I hit you? My hands will do nothing!" Neo said. Then, an unexpected guest showed up.

Neo looked and there was a small Indominus Rex standing there, "Aaaahh! Oh. **Is that you, Q?** " Neo said. The Indom lowered its head down, "Yes. You need help with something?" he said. Neo was a little surprised that Q was in full control of himself as his Indominus self, but a Megalosaurus Rex was short of breath and dying, and they were on a severe time crunch before the Megalo died, "I do need help. The bond between me and the Megalo seems to have been broken after I was given some Carnofentinal. Now he's short of breath, and if he falls unconscious, he won't wake back up." Neo said.

Q was calm as Neo said this, but then he realized the urgency, "Okay. You need to hit him in the chest kind of hard, and you'll have to do it a few times to get his lungs working a full capacity again. A car can work. Where's Demon?" Q said. Neo turned around to where his vehicle was, but Demon was gone, "Where…?" Neo started to say. Q got onto all fours, and he teleported Demon to them, "Ow! That hurt a little. ( _To himself_ ) Probably because you haven't teleported yourself or anything else anywhere in quite a while." he said.

Demon was previously accelerating at or from something, and he was initially until he realized he was now back with Neo, "Demon, I need you to run into the Megalo's chest. Apparently, that'll get his lungs working properly again. Can you handle that?" Neo said. Demon revved, and Neo stepped aside. The Megalo tried his hardest to roll onto his side to make it easier for Demon to hit him in the chest.

He managed to flip himself over, and Demon let off the brake. He ran into the Megalo's chest, no change. He ran into him again, no change. Then, the Megalo closed his eyes, and he stopped breathing, "No! Is he dead?!" Neo shouted. Q went over and felt the body, "No, but he's getting there." Q said. Neo urged Demon to continue, " _We're literally just administering CPR on a dinosaur_ _._ " Demon said. Neo looked at the body, "Heh. You're right, Dem. We're basically administering CPR on him. Wait. Q can't you just heal him?" Neo said.

Q looked at him, "No. Do you think that if I could heal him I would wait this long?" he said. Neo didn't say anything back. Demon continued hitting the Megalo in the chest, "Again!" Q said. Demon went again, nothing. "Again! ( _Demon tries, nothing changes_ ) Again! ( _Tries, nothing_ )" Q said. Then, Q felt the Megalo's heart start beating, although not quite, "He's in VF! Hurry!" Q said. Demon kept running into him. Eventually, he stopped trying, " _Neo, I hate to say it, but I don't think he's coming back from this_ _._ " he said. Neo got furious at that statement, and he kicked Demon, which, as a Carno, flung him into a wall, "Oops. Sorry!" Neo said, realizing how strong he now was.

" _I'm the one who should, be apologizing, but thanks, anyway_ _._ " Demon said. He seemed to be stuck upside-down. Then, Q felt something in the body. Then, the Megalo gasped for air, "He's alive!" Q said. The Megalo got back up, "Ow! That hurt, you know. It's a good thing that my ribcage is stronger than a normal Megalosaurus' because with how hard you were hitting me, Demon, you would've broken my ribs." the dino said to the car.

Neo went over to Demon, "I think I can just push you back over and you can start fixing yourself." he said. Blue turned around to him, and the Indo quickly grabbed her by the neck again, " **I'm…just…trying…to advise…him.** " she choked. The Indo released her, but she put her foot on Blue's back, just in case. " **You can't. A Carno has a similar trait to a T-Rex when it comes to arm sizes,** " she said. Neo looked down, and he did indeed have small arms, "Dammit!" he said. Then Neo realized that Blue was the one who told him this, " **Since when have been wanting to help me, Blue?** " he queried her.

Neo made the Indo take her foot off of Blue's back, " **Since I saw this Indoraptor with you. This one had been a severe nuisance to Grim beforehand. She'd kill all of his smaller hybrids basically the moment that they stepped outside of his command center to wreck more havoc on the world. Because of her doing that, now Grim only creates hybrids from large carnivores so it…she…cannot kill them quite as easily. He also tried using** _ **Dilophosauruses**_ **to knock her unconscious, and then take her back and corrupt her, but she killed each one he sent after her, so that didn't work. Then he tried using** _ **Dilophosaurus Rexes**_ **, which their venom is even more potent, to do the same thing, but she avoided them and was good at basically disappearing. She literally made herself invisible to the hybrids that could sense thermal radiation, like the Indominus, and they could never find her. Eventually, Grim gave up on trying to kill or stop the Indoraptor, and the attacks and sightings of her decreased to almost nothing. Seeing how you've been able to domesticate her, I realize that you are, in fact, very powerful.** " she said.

Then, Q remembered what Blue had tried to do to him a few days back, " **Hey, Blue. Remember me?** " he said. Up until this point, Blue had not even noticed him, but she knew something was familiar, but she didn't know what, " **Possibly, but you don't look familiar to me.** " she said. Q raised a brow, "Oh, yeah. You were disguised as a T-Rex." he thought.

He morphed into the same Rex he was when Blue attacked him, " **Recognize me now?** " Q asked her. Blue looked up at him, " **Oh. I do now** **.** " she said. Then Q morphed back into himself, " **You failed your objective. If Grim were to find out, he'd kill you** **.** " Q said. Blue nodded. Neo overheard the last few words of their conversation, and he thought of something, "Q? Can you by any chance morph me back into my dinoid self so the bond between me & the Megalo can be restored?" he asked.

Q turned back to him, "Sure. ( _Walks over to_ him) It might hurt a little, though." he said. Q worked his magic, and Neo was now a dinoid again. There was a slight stinging in his legs during this, but it was tolerable. Barely. Then, he was back to normal, and he felt the Megalo's heart again. Then, someone else spoke to them, " _Impressive. You have Grim's arch nemesis fighting on your side. But I'm not sure that's enough_ _._ " This accompanied by the sound of an idling muscle car engine got Neo to whip his head around. He saw a red and white striped Chevy Chevelle sitting there. The Megalo went to step on and crush it, but it reversed out of the way, and then Neo made him stop, "Who are you?" Neo said to the vehicle.

" _Kev. The name's Kev_ _._ _I know what you're trying to do, and I encourage you to continue. Grim is starting to become even more aggressive with his hybrids and his vehicles. You need to kill him. He doesn't belong here, he never did. You've got to succeed so you can live your life without looking over your shoulder, searching for dinosaurs and cars trying to kill you._ " the vehicle answered.

Neo felt both skeptical and trusting of this Chevelle, "Are you one of Grim's vehicles?" he asked. " _Yes and no. Technically, I am one of his vehicular allies, but also no because I do not like what's he's doing. No one else knows that I'm communicating with you except for you and your current allies. If Grim found out I was speaking with you, he'd destroy me. I want to help you, but I can't fight with you because I'm one of Grim's most trustworthy vehicles, and the fact that no one who switched from Grim's side to your side has stayed alive also inhibits me from joining you. This is as much as I can do without Grim getting suspicious._ " it replied.

Neo understood how that worked, "No, many have joined me. Blue has. This Megalo Rex has. An army of _Carnotauruses_ and _Velociraptors_ have. ( _To self_ ) Even though the Raptors are all dead now. ( _To Kev_ ) Many dinos have changed sides, but they are not killed because I'm usually there, shooting all other enemy dinos. If you change to my side, Grim won't know." he said.

" _No, he will. The reason he paid no mind to dinos of his becoming yours, other than the fact you were fighting back, is they weren't anything important to him. I am important to him because I was intended to spy on you, listen in on any plans you have to attack him. As I was first spying on you, I found it interesting about all the things that have happened to you, mainly the fact that you didn't fall under Grim's command when you became a dinoid._ " Kev said.

Neo raised a brow, "Come again?" he said. Kev repeated himself, " _He made me with the intention to spy on you, but since I was glad that someone was fighting back against him, I always came back to him saying that one of your dinos started looking around and I had to leave or be caught. He always believed me, and he eventually stopped having me spy on you. But, as I was saying, Grim has made dinoids before you, although I've always called them Jurassic humanoids. Anyway, he created dinoids before you_ _,_ _not by creating a Raptor with a special venom being produced in their claws that cut and then turned people into dinoids, but he's combined humans he captured and spared the lives of, and he made dinoids that could disguise themselves as people and not seem suspicious to you if you came across them. It did work, the dinoids could look completely human, but then they started slowly losing their minds, due to 'incompatibilities' between parts of the human and dinosaur that were combined, and some started getting a bit too aggressive, killing some of his dinosaurs before he killed them, and even attacking some of his vehicles. Me included_ _._ _Eventually, he just released the dinoids because they did have the intention to kill you or your brother on sight, but they were causing him too much trouble to keep, so there are still a good amount of dinoids_ _._ _But, what I'm saying is that dinoids are always supposed to be under Grim's control, but you are not. In fact, you've used what Grim intended as a disability to your advantage._ "

Now Neo wanted to know more, "Tell me more." he said. Kev went on, " _After the dinoid experiments failed, he moved on to create pills that turn any creature that ingests them, into a dinosaur if they weren't one already. He calls them the dino pill packs. I can tell you've already had some Carnofentinal by the scent of your blood_ _._ "

Neo looked at the Megalo, "Okay, that's a little creepy. Me and the Megalo had a bond before I got shortness of breath, which progressed to either a heart attack, cardiac arrest or something where I'd fall unconscious and die. Blue gave me some Carnofentinal, which helped my breathing even out, but it changed my blood, separating my heart and his. He eventually fell unconscious, and then my car here, Demon, basically started ramming into the Megalo's chest, like CPR, and then he went into VF. After a while, he gasped for air, and he's fine." he said.

Kev was about say something when there was the sound of thundering footsteps, " _Nice talking with you. Gotta go!_ " Kev said before pulling a j-turn and speeding away. The moment Kev disappeared from sight, DD showed up, "Oh, it's just you. Geez! You look absolutely terrifying when you're running towards me. I wasn't trying to ditch you or anything! Don't get that confused!" Neo said." DD just lowered his head and growled softly at him.

Then there was the sound of an engine, specifically a diesel, approaching, "Diesel. That would specify that a large truck is coming, wouldn't it?" Neo said. Everyone agreed by nodding—Demon revved—and got ready to attack. Then, an International MXT turned onto the street, came to a stop, the door opened, and a man stepped out, "Uh-oh. Should've stayed in the truck!" he said. He got back into his vehicle, but Neo told his dinos to stand down, and they did. Then Neo ran up to him, "Don't be afraid." Neo said.

The guy looked at him, "They just let you out? Quick, get in!" he urged Neo. He shook his head, "No! They're not going to kill you! They're friends of mine!" he said. The man shook his head, "Look! If they wanted to kill you or me, they wouldn't just be standing there! They'd be running at us!" he said, grabbing the keys out of the ignition. He walked backward toward his dinos, "Watch!" Neo said. The guy was really tempted to run after Neo and get his keys back, but he was too afraid so he stayed in the cab.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Never Giving In  
**

Neo walked right back into the circle of his dinosaurs, " **Everyone, you're just going to have to play along with what I do if we want to earn this guy's trust. Okay?** " he said to them. They all nodded slightly. Neo backed up towards the Megalo, who lowered his head down. He looked at the Megalo, "Nuzzle me like you'd nuzzle those young Megalos. Show him that you're not aggressive. It may seem kind of ridiculous, but you gotta do what you gotta do to earn someone's trust." he said.

The Megalo went along and nuzzled Neo. The guy looked at what Neo was doing with horror, "He's going to get himself killed!" he thought. Then, Neo went over to Q, " **Nuzzle you?** " he said so the guy wouldn't understand him. " **Yeah, sure.** " Neo answered. Q gave a bit of a sigh, but he nudged Neo anyway, although he went a little overboard with it. He was nuzzling Neo a little too hard, " **Okay, you're actually starting to hurt me at this point.** " he said. Then Q stopped, " **Sorry.** " he said back.

The guy was feeling a little calmer and he stepped out of his truck. He slowly started walking towards them. Neo was about to go to Blue, but she and the Indoraptor growled softly, not at him, though. Neo looked back to see the guy approaching them, " **Megalo. Hold these two back. Last time I told her** ( _Points to Indoraptor_ ) **not to kill someone, she lied directly to my face. And just hold Blue back for the moment because I don't quite trust her not to kill any other person.** " he told the Megalo.

Blue and the Indo looked at him. Blue was about to say something when the Megalo grabbed their tails and held them back. They snarled at him, but he just ignored them. The man was now entering the ring of dinosaurs, "I'm still a little scared about doing this." he said. Neo looked at him, "Don't be afraid. I am fine, and you will be, too. Trust me." he said. The person looked at all the dinos, except for the Indoraptor and Blue, ironically.

He looked at DD, who still had the armor Neo had given him, " **DD, don't attack him. Just go along with what he does.** ( _To himself_ ) Let me just retract that armor. Retract." he said. DD's armor retracted back into his skin, allowing the guy to actually see him. DD lowered his head down, and the man slowly reached out his hand. He was very scared on the inside, but he was trying his hardest to push aside the terror. Neo wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. The dinosaurs did not seem immediately hostile, and he wanted to take this opportunity.

He touched DD, and he immediately got a feeling of awe, "This is so amazing." he said. Neo smiled slightly, "I told you." he said. Then, at that moment, DD started inhaling and exhaling over & over. Neo had a feeling what was about to happen, but he didn't have enough time to warn the guy, "Um…I would move if…" he started to say.

Before Neo could finish his sentence, DD sneezed on the guy, "…I…were…you." Neo said. The guy looked at him in disgust, "Yuck! That was disgusting!" he said. Neo gave a shrug, "I tried to warn you, but I was too late. Sorry about that. Do you still trust my dinos?" he said. They were near the Boston Harbor, and the guy walked over to go for a swim. DD's snot washed off him immediately, "Yeah. Sure. These all are yours?" he asked. Neo cocked his head, "Do you think they'd be friendly towards us if they were wild? Yes, they are mine, but I have many more, although they're rather occupied right now. I can show you them at a later time. Do you want to know some of their names?" he said. The guy nodded.

"Well… ( _Points to Megalo and snaps fingers_ ) **Name.** " Neo said. The Megalo looked down at him, " **Carnage.** " Neo liked that name, but he looked back at the guy, "That's Carnage. Hold on. What's your name?" Neo asked. "Alex." he replied.

Neo gave a slight nod, "Okay, Alex. That T-Rex is Devil Dinosaur, but you can also call him Grimlock or DD. ( _Hears roars approaching, along with many thundering footsteps_ ) Uh-oh. Introductions to the others will have to wait for a safer time. Alex, get into my car. It's that black muscle car. His name is Demon. Dem! You keep Alex safe while we go back into battle!" Neo said. Alex shook his head, "No, I can't leave my truck!" Alex said. Demon then drove over to his truck, rubbed up right against it, and did a burnout for about 15 seconds.

When he stopped, he turned on his headlights and revved. After Demon did this, Alex could hear the truck's engine start, its door closed, its headlights turned on, Demon drove back to them, and the truck followed him, "What the…?" Alex said. Even Neo didn't know Demon had an ability like that, " **Q, you've got some explaining to do about Demon's little trick there.** " Neo said. Q looked at him, " **How 'bout another time? Right now, we've got other things to worry about.** " he responded.

Up until this point, Alex had failed to notice Neo's _Deinonychus_ legs, "What's that on his legs? Wait. ( _Gasps_ ) WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" he yelled. Everyone looked at him, "Great. You definitely didn't just give away our location to Grim!" Neo said. Alex immediately covered his mouth in regret, "Who's Grim?" he asked nervously. Then, the rest of Neo's dinosaurs came running towards them, with Grim and all his dinosaurs following, "That white _Baryonyx_? That's Grim. He's the one behind the dinosaurs taking control of the planet. Now…RUNNN!" Neo yelled to them all.

All his dinos, along with the ones who were already running, turned around and joined them, " **Blue! How fast can Grim's dinos run?** " Neo asked her as he started running after everyone else did, " **At a minimum, 60 mph, some can run at a little above 70. He made me, a** _ **Velociraptor**_ **, and his** _ **Deinonychuses**_ **, all of whom are dead,** **able to run up to 80, but we've never had enough space to get up to those speeds, nor did we ever need to go that fast. Since you're a dinoid that's part Deino, you can run that fast. Wait, what are you thinking about doing?** " she said.

Neo gave her no answer, he just ran at his full speed, which he and she were just surpassing the rest of their dinos in top speed. The only other dinosaurs that were able to stay at their speed were the Indoraptor and Q. They were running past the Trade Center Plaza, and Q looked at the South Tower, getting an idea, "Neo, follow me!" he said, darting towards the Tower. Neo followed him.

Their dinos and Demon turned to follow, but Neo discouraged them, " **No! Don't follow us! Keep running! We'll be fine!** " he said to them. They all continued running, but Demon didn't leave. "This includes you too, Demon. Trust me, I'll be fine." Neo said. Demon was not going to leave, but Q gave him a gesture, and Demon understood that Neo would be fine with him, so he reversed and continued with the dinosaurs. Alex looked at Neo before Demon sped off.

Neo looked back at Q, "What's your plan?" he asked. Q looked up at the Tower, "We have to climb to the roof. Grim will follow, and he'll tell his dinos to stay down here while he himself will come after us." Q said. Neo raised a brow, "How exactly do you expect us to get to the roof? The elevators are out, and I'm not climbing all those stairs." he stated. As an answer, Q jumped up as high as he could, and he dug his claws into the glass, "We'll climb, Spiderman style. How 'bout that?" Q said.

Neo knew Q was able to jump that high no issue, but he would definitely have an issue trying that, "How do you expect me to get up there? You jumped a solid 20+ feet into the air. I cannot physically jump that high even if I was a pure _Deinonychus_." Neo said. Q said nothing else as he started climbing up the Tower. By now, Grim had caught up with them. He would've passed right by the Trade Center if he couldn't pick up Neo's scent. Neo actually didn't even notice that Grim and his army were behind him.

Grim gave his dinos a gesture to stay back and not to make a sound. Neo, still unaware of the dinos behind him, backed up to get a running start, and Grim walked at him from behind. When Neo stopped, Grim was right behind him. Neo was about to start running and jump up onto the side of the Tower, preparing himself by morphing his hands into Deino claws, but then he heard Grim breathe behind him, and he froze completely. He didn't know what was behind him. He knew it wasn't friendly, but he had a nagging feeling about who it was.

"Boo." Grim said, swiping his claw. Neo's suspicions were confirmed when he spoke, and he heard his claw scarping the ground. Neo jumped up almost as high as Q did a few moments ago, dodging Grim's swipe, and he immediately started running toward the Tower. Grim gave chase, and Neo mustered all of his strength to jump, and when he did, he jumped a definite 25 feet into the air, clinging to the side of the Tower as well, while Grim didn't have enough time to react, smashing through the glass and running directly into the wall.

Grim walked back out from the South Tower's lobby and looked up, "Nice trick, Neo! But you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to get away!" he yelled. His dinosaurs took a few steps closer, but Grim ordered them to stay back, " _ **Flesym melborp siht fo erac ekat ot deen I.**_ " he said to them. They all stopped approaching, Grim made himself slightly smaller, and he also jumped up and started climbing the Tower Spiderman style.

Q and Neo were up a few floors when Grim started climbing too, "I told you he'd do it himself. He needs the satisfaction of killing us, and he needs to know we'll actually be killed because you've manipulated too many of his dinosaurs. I think he wants you dead more than me." Q said. Neo looked up at him, "Yeah, thanks for letting me know!" Neo said. They both kept climbing up, and so did Grim.

Neo kept looking down at Grim, and then he looked up to see how much more climbing was left, and the distance to the roof always looked exactly the same to him as if the South Tower was infinitely tall, "What floor are we at now?" Neo asked. Q didn't even look down, "34," he said. Neo groaned a little, "Can this get any worse?" he said. Now Q looked down at him, "Never say that because something always gets worse after anyone says that." he said.

Then, at that moment the thunderstorm—which Neo had already commented a few times beforehand on how long it had been going for—started raining golf ball-sized hail. One of them hit Neo in the head, "Ow!" Neo said. Q looked back at him, "Told you. Just so you know, I didn't do that. Apparently irony is almost instantaneous with you." Q said.

During this, Q was basically unaffected by the hail, but Neo was just being pounded in the face constantly. He did notice that Q kept getting hit but not being phased, "How are you so tolerant to getting hit in the face by ice the size of golf balls? What's the trick?" Neo said. Q kept climbing, "The trick? That's simple. The trick is not minding." Q said as another piece of hail hit him in the face. Neo remembered hearing that in the 10th movie in the LBT series.

"You probably should've figured that out on your own." Neo thought. Then he adapted that strategy, although it's somewhat difficult to ignore the pain of a golf ball-sized piece of ice hitting you in the face. Grim, on the other hand, did not know this strategy, and he kept receiving more and more cuts as he kept getting hit. Neo and Q, along with Grim, 10 floors below, kept climbing upwards to the top of the Tower.

After what seemed like hours, Neo and Q finally reached the roof, then Neo realized a flaw in Q's plan, "Um…we're trapped. You do realize that your plan basically just got us…me killed?" Neo said.

Q looked down to him, "If I wanted you to be killed, I would've done that already. When Grim gets up here, we'll get him to fall off the edge. This high of a height will definitely be enough to kill him.

Neo knew that was correct, but he also thought of a problem, "I don't think Grim will just let us shove him over the edge. He's gonna put up one helluva fight." he said. Q looked over the side at Grim, who had stopped after continuously being hit in the face, "You're right. We're gonna need some backup." he said. He got down on all fours, and he did his thing.

He teleported a T-Rex, Carnage, the Morpher, and Demon up with them. Neo recognized the Rex, "Chomper! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since Spectre betrayed us." he said. Chomper looked down at him, as he was still fully grown, "I've been searching the ends of the world for you and the others. After I regained control of myself after you all got away, I followed your scent throughout the land. I knew the gang was with you because of their scents, but then theirs all faded. Then I came across the wreckage of Spectre, and I was glad to see him destroyed. After that, everything is kind of a blur. I can't really remember much after that. All I remember after that time was killing and eating a few things." he answered.

Neo did not want to tell Chomper that Cera & Spike were dead, and the others missing. He looked at Q, who knew what Neo was thinking. He gave a nod to him, which Neo understood as, "Tell him," so he did. "Chomper…the gang…is missing. And… ( _Gulps_ ) Spike and Cera are…dead." Neo told him. Chomper gasped at first, but then he snarled. He was about to attack Neo out of fury, but Q made him stop, "Chomper, don't blame him. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I got separated from the rest of the gang after Cera died, and I wasn't able to get back to them before they went missing." he admitted. Chomper's fury faded.

Then, Neo focused on Demon, and then to Q, "Why did you bring him up here, exactly?" he asked him. Q tapped Demon twice on the hood, "Show him." he said. Demon revved once, but he did nothing. The Morpher diverted Neo's attention to it, and it morphed into its ION form. Then, as the car, it moved next to Demon and jolted itself. It took him a minute, but Neo eventually understood, "Oh. Demon is a Transmorpher. Wait…" he turned to Q and he opened his mouth.

"Don't," Q said right as Neo was about to speak. Then Neo turned to Demon, "Why? Why did you never say anything after I acquired the Morpher?" he asked his car. Demon was completely silent. Q spoke up, "It was for your own safety. When I created him, I knew that if he was just a sentient muscle car with 1,380 horsepower, he'd be virtually no protection to you at all, so that's why I made him with the ability to do that. I couldn't tell or let him tell you the truth until the time was right. Now it is. Also, just so you know, Demon is more advanced, quote-unquote, than any other Transmorpher. ( _To Morpher_ ) No offense. He can morph into any dinosaur and any vehicle you can think of. But any dino or vehicle that he morphs into will always be black, no matter what." he said. Neo raised a brow, "1,380 horsepower?! Cheese and rice! You're a psychopath! But I like it." he said.

At that moment, Grim's claws came into sight, meaning he was there now. Everyone backed away slightly, trying not to fall off, as Grim climbed onto the roof with them. He looked at them all, a little confused by how some of their allies—especially Demon—got up there before them, but he was mainly looking at Neo & Q. Then he gave a roar, "No one can protect you from me. I will kill all your dinos, and then you!" he said.

Q increased himself to Grim's size. He would've made himself bigger, but any bigger and he'd have been larger than the roof of the Tower, "This seems like an unfair fight, 6 against 1, but I do know you Grim, and you are all about unfair fights. Except for the ones where you're the one who's outnumbered." Q said. Grim gave a snort, "It doesn't matter, this time. No matter how many of my dinos you take control of, you won't be able to control them all. You and your pathetic friends will always be outnumbered, no matter the circumstances. This is a fight you can't win." Grim replied.

Chomper, Carnage, the Morpher, and Demon got themselves ready to attack. Demon morphed into an Ultimasaurus, the same as the Morpher, except he was completely black, which a pure black Ultimasaurus looks absolutely badass. Grim raised a brow at this, "Neat trick. But that won't be enough to stop me." Grim said. Then, the Tower shook slightly, and the sound of groaning steel was barely audible, "How about that? Will that stop you, Rudy?" Q said.

When he said that, Grim looked back at him and snarled, "You just made a big mistake." he said. He ran at Q and immediately grabbed his neck, "Quicker reflexes than normal. That's a first…and a last." Q said. Grim forced Q to the ground, "Carnage, help him!" Neo urged the Megalo Rex. He ran over and bit Grim in the tail. Grim didn't let go, and he kicked Carnage off. Then the Morpher went and bit him in the leg. He still didn't let go, and he cut it near its eye with his other foot.

Then, Q clawed Grim in the eye, and that got him to let go. They were both about to attack each other, but then the Tower started moving, and the sound of the groaning steel became louder and more prolonged. Neo quickly figured out what was happening, "The Tower's tipping!" he said. The moment he said that the base of the Tower gave out on one side, and it started to tip over. Seconds after it started, it soon got caught on something else and stopped, "We need to get down." Neo said.

Demon morphed back into his vehicular self, Neo got in him, and he drove off the side. His allies followed. Demon was able to drive down the side of the tower, but the dinos all had to slide. Grim was clutching his eye and he did not follow, " _Why is the South Tower tipping over?_ " Demon asked through the radio. Neo knew only a single possibility, "Probably because Grim blew up all those vehicles in the garage of this Tower trying to kill me, which he failed to do many thanks to you, and that large explosion must've weakened the steel at the base supporting the whole Tower." Neo explained.

Then, Neo spotted something on the side of the Tower, "What's that?" he thought. As he got closer, he realized that it was a hole in the glass where they would all fall through, "Uh-oh." Neo said. He slammed on the brakes, but driving on glass in this instance was similar to driving on ice. But even in a powerful vehicle such as Demon, even he was unable to slow down, "Stop!" Neo said, pressing the brakes as hard as possible. " _I am trying to stop as you hit my brakes, but the glass's surface combined with my current velocity, inertia, and gravity is making stopping nearly impossible._ " Demon said through the radio.

Neo kept his foot on the brake, pulled the e-brake, and put Demon into park. Neither of those 2 things helped to slow them down at all. Neo was about to try to jump out before they reached the hole, but Neo couldn't abandon Demon as Alex refused to abandon his truck earlier. Neo just buckled his seatbelt and he held on to the wheel tightly.

He waited and waited, and eventually, he felt them falling, "Try to land on your wheels, please." Neo said. Demon did just that. They landed next to the South Tower's damaged base, and then Neo heard the roars of his dinosaurs seeing the hole and being unable to stop themselves, "Demon, you might wanna get ready to handle these guys falling on you. They weigh a lot more than a regular car." Neo said.

Demon braced himself by creating a roll cage inside, and replacing Neo's regular seatbelt with a racing harness, "Well, that's one way of doing it." Neo said. Then, the dinos started landing on them. Each time this happened, Demon's suspension got so low that he almost bottomed out. Eventually, they all heard Grim regain his senses and jump onto the side of the Tower to slide down as well.

The second he did, the base of the Tower started groaning again, and it started moving slightly, "Oh, sweet mother of shit! RUN!" Neo yelled as he stepped out of Demon and saw it happen. He got back in and started driving away from the base of the Tower, and all his allies followed after him as the Tower continued tipping. Eventually, it started tipping at full speed, "Everyone, faster!" Neo yelled, seeing the Tower falling in the rearview mirror.

After that, Neo was afraid to look in the mirror again, but he felt—through the Megalo's heart—that he needed to go faster still. He was already going basically full throttle, but he pushed the pedal down even harder, which hurt Demon a little, but it was tolerable. They all kept going and eventually, Demon was safely out from under where Tower was falling, but the dinos weren't as fast as he was. All of them did make it out of the Tower's path in time, but Q was struggling, which was very surprising.

The Tower was about to fall on top of him, and at the last second, he dived forward. Neo had stopped and was standing outside Demon, but he quickly got back in when the dust cloud created by the building crashing to Earth started rapidly approaching, "Everyone, brace yourselves!" Neo yelled. They all got ready as the dust cloud hit them. When it got to them, it nearly had the force of a freight train, and if Neo stepped out into it, he'd suffocate as he would be blowing away.

After a complete 3 minutes, the dust finally cleared out. Neo got back out of Demon and saw an orange dino laying just beyond where the Tower fell. He ran over to it, "Q! Are you okay?" Neo said. He got no response. Neo remembered what Q told him before. Neo put his hand on Neo's chest to feel for a heartbeat. He felt nothing, "Okay, possibly not dead." he thought. He felt his head, "Uh-oh. Also nothing. If I feel nothing in his lungs, life is going to get much harder." Neo thought.

He was hesitant to put his hand back on Q's chest to see if he was breathing. But he didn't need to. Q gave a gasp and started coughing. Neo gave a huge sigh of relief that Q was okay. Actually, okay was a bit of an overstatement.

His left leg and arm were both broken, his left lung was half-full of dust, and he was blind in his right eye, "You survived, but you're in shambles. Wouldn't want Grim to see you like this." Neo said.

He shouldn't have said anything. Grim came out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed Q by the neck again, only Q wasn't able to fight back as effectively. Neo pulled out the gold Deagle and started shooting. Grim focused on Neo and let Q go, "Bad idea." he said. Neo only did this as a distraction to give Q a little time to try and recover enough to be able to fight back against Grim.

Neo knew very well that Q could die just as easily as any other living creature.

Neo ran away, and Grim went after him, while Q immediately started healing as best as his body could. After the fight between him and the Carno back in the underground tunnels, he hadn't been able to heal quite as well as he once did, but his healing rate was still way quicker than anything else. His lungs were clear of the dust almost instantly, his broken bone had healed, but he couldn't run well on it, just walk. His eye couldn't heal, and his arm was still half-broken, "I don't know if I can fight Grim off like this. I have almost no leisurely time to fully heal myself." Q thought.

He mustered all his strength, but then he felt something, "My tooth. I can feel my tooth." Q thought. His full attention was focused on his tooth that he had given to Littlefoot in his necklace.

Neo, meanwhile, was continuing to shoot Grim, while running occasionally to not be immediately killed, hoping that Q would show up before he ran out of ammo. Demon, Carnage, the Morpher, and Chomper were following behind Grim, making sure they kept themselves hidden. Then, Neo saw Demon drive off somewhere else, "Where's he off to?" he thought.

He couldn't wonder for very long. Grim continued chasing him, occasionally trying to swipe at him, and/or try to bite down on him. Neo dodged all of Grim's attacks easily, "Is that all you got?" Neo yelled.

Grim gave a snort, "No. I've got more." he said. He gave a whistle, and something hit Neo from behind. He felt metal, and he assumed it was a vehicle. Neo rolled over, and, sure enough, it was a car that hit him.

It was a black muscle car, and it popped its hood up slightly and opened its windshield, "Thanks, Demon. That was quite an unconventional way to…wait a minute." Neo said, grabbing onto the end of the hood.

He noticed something unusual about the vehicle's interior. It had no seats, no steering wheel, and no shifter. It had absolutely nothing in it at all. Then, the vehicle tried to close its hood on Neo's fingers to make him let go, but he let go himself at the last moment, "You're not Demon." he said, running and jumping off the back.

The vehicle corkscrewed around and started coming back at him. Neo tried to shoot it, but it was bulletproof. The bullets just ricocheted right off it, "Upgraded. Good for them, not for me." Neo said.

Then, Neo was about to jump right over the car when it was about to hit him, but then another black muscle car t-boned it while it was going past an alley. The accelerating vehicle slid like it was on ice before being crushed between a building and the other car.

Neo knew, judging by the overall torque and the fact that the car saved his life and it had to be Demon. It drove over and opened the door, " _You know I wouldn't just leave you._ " Demon said. Neo went to hop inside, but Grim grabbed Demon and threw him with such strength that Demon might've flown across half of Manhattan, "No you don't." Grim said as he grabbed and threw the vehicle.

They both looked at the disappearing vehicle, then they both heard a distant splash shortly after, meaning Grim threw Demon somewhere into the Boston Harbor. Then they both looked at each other, and neither of them made a move for a short time, "Oh. Well, this is awkward." Neo said. Grim didn't move, but then DD snuck up and he quickly grabbed Grim by his neck, "Yes!" Neo said.

Then, Grim thrashed his neck and threw DD into the same building Demon crushed the other car into, although DD crushed the car more, while also going through the wall. Grim went and then grabbed his neck, "No." Neo said.

Grim dragged DD who was trying to claw him but his arms were barely even drawing blood on Grim out from the building so Neo could see. He thrashed his head, and then, with a resounding snap of his neck, DD went limp.

Grim then refocused on Neo, "You should've told your friend that it's not nice to sneak up on people like that." Grim said. Neo was waiting for something to happen, because DD was supposed to be truly invincible, and there he was, laying as if dead. Neo just looked back between Grim and DD.

Grim then smacked Neo, flinging him back. He landed on the ground with a bone-rattling thud, and then he slid a few feet on the asphalt.

Neo laid face down, not moving an inch. His gun was nowhere to be found. He raised his head slightly and tried to get up, but his vision was swimming and he was in pain. His arms gave out and he fell back down. He was so dazed that he almost felt like a drunk person. He touched his face and then looked at his hand. It was half-covered in blood. He couldn't get up.

He felt nothing, except for the thundering footsteps of Grim. Neo looked to the sky, "Lord, give me strength." he said weakly. Grim was now right above him, and his jaw was coming down on Neo. But then, right as he was about to make the kill, he stopped.

On all other occasions, Grim loved when he was the one with an unfair advantage, but now, something inside made him not kill Neo when he was down, but he did make an insult to him, "Well, what do you know? You seemed to put up a momentous fight with your car. Now that it's gone, and you're suddenly weak. Come on! If you're as tough and strong as you've shown me in the past, then stand up and fight!"

As he said this, Neo felt a surge of strength. He pushed himself upwards, got to his feet. Neo standing up after that powerful blow was the absolute last thing on the planet that Grim was expecting. He expected that Neo would've just died there, and then his struggles would be over, but, no. That wasn't happening anytime soon.

Along with this strength, flashbacks of Cera dying because of Spectre working with Grim, and him showing off Spike's dead body like a trophy, filled Neo with anger and his blood began to boil. He looked down at his blood on the ground, and all he could picture was Cera and Spike laying there as if the blood was theirs.

Grim didn't know exactly what Neo was feeling, but he sensed that it was either anger or something else. Little did Grim know the level of anger Neo was feeling. Neo was panting heavily, yet you would've been able to tell that he was panting in a very angry way. Grim started growing curious as to what was going on through Neo's head. Truthfully, if Grim knew what was going through Neo's head at that moment, even he would've been scared for his life.

Neo gave a guttural growl, but not like a human. This growl was nothing even remotely close to a person trying to growl, Neo growled just like a _Deinonychus_.

Grim knew very well that Neo was a dinoid now, and he knew the full extent of what the dinoid DNA does to people, and he knew for sure that they never were able to make the sounds of whatever dinosaur they were a part of, so that got Grim a little concerned.

Grim shrunk himself down to Neo's size. The reason? He was going to try to talk to him…peacefully. He walked behind him, "Neo-" Grim started to say before DD grabbed him and tried to swallow him whole.

All Neo heard was DD roar, and that got him to turn around and look up. DD was alive and well like he was supposed to be, and he was trying to close his jaws on Grim, but he had put his hands up, and his strength prevented DD from doing so.

This is not what Neo was planning, "DD, put him down." he said. DD froze and looked at Neo, and Grim also looked at him. Neo repeated himself, and DD shook his head slightly, "Now!" Neo ordered.

As much as DD knew that it was absolutely insane to let Grim go, he knew that he had to follow Neo's orders, no matter how insane they were. He put Grim on the ground, and he immediately continued speaking as if nothing had happened, "As I was saying…"

Neo grew more furious just hearing his voice, "Silence."

He said that with no specific feeling, it was just an order.

One that Grim decided to ignore. "I can make it all stop if you give in."

"SILENCE!" Neo screamed. Grim stopped. Neo spoke while still looking at his puddle of blood, "You can throw all your dinosaur slaves at me, but I'm not giving in. I'm never giving in. Not in this life, or the next." he snarled.

At this point, Grim was now getting concerned. Neo never showed this kind of behavior towards him, especially when he was all by himself if you didn't count DD there. Usually, Neo was running in fear of him when he was alone.

Not now. Something had changed inside his heart. And Grim was about to find out what. "You never should have come here. You just couldn't take your sinful, murderous creatures elsewhere and let us humans live our normal lives…"

Neo said this in a very guttural way that would send chills down anyone's spine, and that included Grim's. He took a step back as Neo turned to face him. Then, Neo heard a voice speak to him, " _Attack him. You have more power than you could ever believe._ "

Neo recognized the voice as Q's. He looked Grim dead in the eye, and then Neo's anger towards him reached a whole other level. His eyes changed into the eyes of a Deino, unintentionally. Specifically, they were yellow with black pupils, and they also started giving off a glow that was almost brighter than the day itself.

At this point, Grim was actually getting a little concerned for his own safety. Why? Because, back when he and Q were best friends, he knew that Q's eyes glowed when he got really, really angry. He knew that when his eyes glowed, that was not a good sign.

Now Neo's eyes were glowing as he was looking dead at him, and he also seemed as angry as Q got when his eyes started glowing, so Grim was actually backing away, "Oh, no. I think I may have pushed him too far." Grim thought.

Neo morphed his hands into Deino claws, and his teeth became those of a Deino. Neo didn't change his teeth, it just happened, like his eyes. Then, something else happened and changed him.

A bolt of lightning struck directly next to Neo, which spooked him, and then a rumble of thunder boomed, but to Neo, it was a high-pitched ringing that started to hurt his ears.

His anger immediately changed to pain. He clutched his ears and fell to the ground. Grim, who heard the thunder as a normal rumble, watched as this unexpected event unfolded.

Neo couldn't feel or hear anything a few seconds after the thunder rumbling turned to the high-pitched noise. Then, the world went white and Q was there, " _Neo, I'm changing your dinoid body. You will be very powerful, but there will be a few drawbacks that you'll need to be wary of. To assist you with your capabilities, I've created 3 friends for you._ " he said.

Neo still couldn't hear anything, but these words were spoken to him through his heart. A minute later, the ringing stopped and the real world came back to him. He looked back at Grim, and his eyes were wide open and he was backing away.

Neo looked down on the ground and there was still the small puddle of his blood, but there were also large claw indentations on the asphalt around him. He also noticed that he no longer had Raptor claws, but something more.

He now had the claws of a Spinosaurus, and he smiled internally. He looked at Grim, and his anger towards him came back. Along with this, his eyes started glowing again, and his vision changed.

He looked at Grim, and he saw right through his skin, seeing his skeleton, organs, muscles, and everything else. He looked at his hands and they were that of a Spino, "Thanks, Q. I'd take being part Spino over Deino any day." Neo thought.

He also noticed two snakes down at his feet, and a _Dilophosaurus_ standing behind him. One of the snakes was a king Cobra, and the other was a copperhead. They slithered up his ankles, and Neo was slightly concerned that one of them would wrap around his neck.

Neither of them did. They went up and wrapped around both his arms. The Dilo even had Neo's gun in its mouth, "Um…thanks?" Neo said nervously. The dino released the weapon, " _Q made us to assist you. His dinosaurs are afraid of and hate snakes way worse than you._ " the Dilo said.

Indeed this was correct. Grim roared in terror when the two snakes hissed at him.

The 3 introduced themselves to him. The Cobra was Venom, the copperhead was Scorpio, and the Dilo was Spitfire, " _Q told me that he made the three of you to assist me with my capabilities as a Spino, right_?" he queried.

Venom nodded, " _Yes. As being part Spino you have the same basic abilities you had as a Deino. Changing different parts of your body between human and dinosaur._ " he said.

" _But, as a Spino, you have increased overall strength while both human and dino. You also can become a full-size Spino and you are resistant to bleeding. Your cuts will heal rapidly._ " Scorpio added.

Spitfire added onto that as well, " _Be aware, though, if you're being cut too much too fast, you won't be healing, or in some cases you'll still be healing quickly, but not as quick as if you stopped receiving more wounds. You can only start to heal at your full speed when no more cuts are being inflicted. We'll tell you more about what to be careful of when you'll come across it._ " he said.

They refocused on Grim. The snakes hissed again, Spitfire stuck out his frill, and Neo…he took a deep breath, and he gave the iconic Spinosaurus roar. Then everyone looked at him, " _Wow. You adapt to your new body quickly._ " Spitfire said, impressed. Neo raised a brow at this, confused. "I'll explain it later," he said.

Then they all looked back at Grim again, "Grim, you're about to wish you listened to Q when you were friends." Neo said, morphing himself into a full Spino. He and them started approaching Grim, who was now backing away into an intersection.

When he stepped back into it, a semi came from left field, literally, and smacked directly into Grim's legs, knocking him over. Demon followed behind with Alex hanging onto the roof for some reason.

The truck and Demon turned right and saw Neo as the Spino along with the snakes and Dilo. At first, Demon did not know Neo was now part Spino instead of Deino, but he recognized Neo because Demon had the ability to recognize a living thing by their personality like a carnivore does with scent.

The truck which belonged to Alex that Demon had made sentient started accelerating towards Neo until Demon got in front of it, " _That is Neo. Do not attack him._ ( _To Neo_ ) _Are these snakes and that Dilo friendly or hostile?_ " he said.

Neo morphed back into a person, except for his hands and legs which he kept as Spino, "Friendly. Q made them to help me with my Spino abilities, and he made me part Spino. The King Cobra is Venom, the copperhead is Scorpio, and the Dilo is Spitfire. Don't say anything about Spitfire's name." Neo informed him.

Demon wasn't going to. By now, Alex had gotten off, "Wait, you were part Deinonychus and now you're part Spinosaurus? How?" he inquired. "Why were you hanging onto Demon's roof?" Neo asked back.

Alex looked back at Demon, "Well…I kind of found an M42 LMG and I may have shot some dinosaurs that I thought saw us but they didn't. I kept shooting, and Demon hit me from behind, I went onto his hood and I grabbed hold of the edge of his windshield so I didn't fall off. My truck followed, and it may have run over your gun because I dropped it." he said nervously.

Then, a mixed pack of Grim's carnivores came and skidded to a stop when they saw Grim knocked over and with a scared look on his face, "We'd better get moving. Spitfire, Venom, and Scorpio, get into Demon. Alex, get into your truck and stay on my ass." Neo said while getting into his vehicle.

Grim got back up while they were doing this and he directed his dinos towards the group, "Oh shit, they've seen us." Alex said. Both vehicles started accelerating away from the pack.

" _ **Meht teg!**_ " Grim yelled.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Impossibility Made Real**

Grim's dinos gave chase, and the two vehicles sped off. Alex and his truck were going forward, but Neo had to put Demon into reverse and punch it because he had neither the time nor the space to pull a J-turn.

Demon was just as fast going backward as he was going forward. He knew that he'd have been harder to control in reverse because when you are traveling at a high speed in a rear-wheel drive vehicle while in reverse, any level of steering input will cause the vehicle to start skidding.

To compensate for this, Demon made himself rear-wheel steering and front-wheel drive, so it was like going forward except his body was facing the opposite direction, "Good thinking, Demon. Now I'll need to put my driving skills to the test to see if I'm as good a driver going backward as I am going forward. If not, then I'd be dead if you weren't able to help." Neo said.

While he was reversing, he wasn't even looking behind to see where anything was, he was just looking in the mirror, and occasionally looking forward and seeing the dinosaurs running towards him.

He thought to shoot the gold Deagle at them, but he decided not to and focus on the road ahead…behind him. Alex and his truck were ahead of them, and they took a left at the end of the road.

Neo followed them, and Grim and his dinos followed them. Spitfire was in the passenger seat, and he had an idea, " _Demon, roll down your window. I think those dinos need a little 'spit and polish' if you know what I mean._ " he said.

Demon knew what he was thinking, so he rolled his window down and Spitfire stuck his head outside. Their pursuers saw him do this, but they weren't at all threatened by him. They were about to be in for a shock.

Spitfire did his thing, and his venom hit an _Albertosaurus_ , which made the dino stumble and trip. It quickly got back up and continued pursuit, unaware of what was about to happen to it.

After a minute of being spit on, the venom was on its face, it started smoking, and the Alberto roared in agony. The venom had blinded it, and it was acidic. It was burning off the dino's skin, and it kept burning until it reached its brain and killed it.

Neo witnessed the entire event, and he looked to Spitfire, "Acidic venom? Nice trick." Neo complimented him. Spitfire kept his head out the window, " _Thanks. Q knew that just regular venom for me wouldn't be enough, especially with the long time it'd usually take for the venom to take effect. So he sped up the time it takes for the venom to become active, and he increased its acidity by 100x._ " he said, continuing to spit at the dinos.

At one point during the chase, Neo was thinking about going a separate direction to Alex because the dinos wanted him more and he didn't want Alex to get killed, but Demon didn't allow him to.

Finally, Neo found an opportunity to turn around. When he did, he also found a small problem with Demon that was beyond his control, "Demon? You have too much grip. You'll need to become something with less grip and more power." he notified him.

Demon reacted immediately. His interior became much more luxurious, and his paint changed from pure black to black with red stripes. And his engine sound changed from his normal 1,380 horsepower muscle car engine to a very familiar sounding V10 engine, with the same amount of horsepower, "A Dodge Viper SRT10. Good choice. Now to put you to the test." Neo thought.

He decided that he needed to separate from Alex. Demon noticed this the moment he became the Viper. He tried to keep himself following Alex and his truck, but Neo, with his new Spino super strength, easily overpowered Demon's attempt to prevent him from steering elsewhere.

" _Stay with Alex!_ " Demon said, trying to get Neo to reconsider his decision. Spitfire brought his head back inside temporarily, " _No. It's better if he gets away from the ones he cares about. Without his presence, his allies will be safe. In his presence, unsafe._ " he interjected.

Demon gave in and let Neo drive. Alex hung a right past where WTC 7 fell on top of Neo's Caprice a few months earlier, while Neo hung a left, towards the rubble. Of course, Grim followed.

Spitfire stuck his head back out and continued spitting. Alex ticked off a lot fewer dinosaurs than he thought. After a while, Spitfire saw that all the dinosaurs remaining, not counting Grim, were now only two.

One was a _Yutyrannus_ , and the other was a Carno, "Wow, Spitfire. It's almost as if you really do spit fire. Your acid burns the dinos like fire would. Speaking of which…how do Grim's dinosaurs react to fire?" Neo commented.

Spitfire looked at him with a sleek grin, " _Fire? Ohhhhhh…when they get hit with fire, some very interesting things will happen if you hit them in the right spot._ " he said.

Neo raised a brow, "Dem. Gimme some cocktails." he said. Demon opened his glove box, and there were some bottles filled with diesel fuel instead of gasoline, "Ooh. More combustible liquid, I see. I'll take that lighter, too." Neo said.

He lit one up while he trusted Demon to drive and not try to go back to Alex and the others, which he did not try to return. He rolled down the window, turned around, and aimed at the Yuty, "Hey! Eat this!" he yelled.

He threw it, and the Yuty didn't see it coming. Now, keep in mind, Neo had amazing hand-eye coordination. If he threw something at you, he never missed unless it was intentional. The Molotov went right into the Yuty's mouth. It came to a stop. It was confused about what it just ate.

Then, it started getting an orange glow, and its torso started getting fatter, and then it just exploded into a million smoking pieces, "Holy shit! That was amazing! Another one." Neo said in amazement. He grabbed another one, and he threw it at the Carno, only this time at its chest.

He hit it directly above where its heart was, and it also stopped in confusion. It looked down where Neo hit it, and its heart gave off a similar glow to the Yuty before it blew up. Only its heart was glowing, and then the glow disappeared and it fell to the ground, dead. Now Neo was confused about what happened. Scorpio explained it to him, " _If you hit any of Grim's dinosaurs with fire in the heart, they will literally just explode and they'll drop dead. That's the simplest way to put it._ "

Neo had a feeling, "I'm sure it isn't going to work the same way with Grim, but I gotta try." he thought. He grabbed another, lit it up, and threw it at Grim's mouth. Grim caught and swallowed it by mistake. The only thing that happened was he snorted and a little smoke came out of his nostrils, "Well that didn't work." Neo said. All three of them looked at him as if they were saying, "What did you think was gonna happen?"

Then, Neo got back inside, rolled the window back up, and he took back over. He was looking through the back window to see if Grim was getting closer, which he wasn't.

Then, the second he looked back ahead, they crashed into something. Before they crashed, but while he was throwing Molotovs, Demon had gone into an alleyway because it was quite narrow, and the dinos would've had to go into a single file line, which they had no choice but to.

Right before they crashed, when Neo was getting back into Demon, they were about to hang a left at the T-junction at the end of the alley. When they crashed right at the T-junction, Spitfire, unfortunately, went flying through the windshield. Neo unbuckled his seatbelt to get him, but then he stopped dead in his tracks.

He had a worried look on his face. The reason behind this? Well, maybe because he saw Grim turn tail and run away, and the fact that there was a large dinosaur leg in front of Demon, which he presumed that that is what they had crashed into.

Neo was hesitant to open the door, but he didn't have a chance to make a decision when Demon started being lifted up into the air. He didn't move, and then there was a large, yellow eye looking into the vehicle. It looked right at Neo and then dropped Demon upside down. It put its foot down on top of Demon, "It's like Rexy and the Ford Explorer all over again." Neo thought. The dino started crushing Demon. Neo had no choice but to crawl out through the window.

When he did, the dino saw him and took its foot off Demon. Neo slowly looked up to the dino's face. One look at it made Neo wish he could've been dead.

He wanted this because the dinosaur just so happened to be a Tarbosaurus, the one thing that was worse to encounter than Grim himself, "I am so dead right now." Neo thought as the Tarbo stared at him. It was staring at him specifically in a way that made it feel like the Tarbo was staring directly into his soul. He tried to scurry away, but the Tarbo roared and made him stop. It lowered its head and started sniffing him. What else was new?

Neo was so terrified while this was happening that he was completely frozen, he didn't move an inch. Eventually, the Tarbo was finished sniffing, but it growled at him. Neo wanted to go to Spitfire to help him, but he couldn't if the Tarbo wouldn't let him move. Neo slowly stood up, put his hands up, and he slowly moved over to Spitfire to inspect him.

The Tarbo allowed him to do this, but its head followed Neo until he got to Spitfire. He helped him up, but then he fell back down again. Neo knew he must've been hurt from his small flight. Neo inspected Spitfire's leg closer and discovered he twisted his ankle when he landed on the ground.

Now, Spitfire didn't weigh that much, so Neo picked him up, walked back to Demon, only to realize he was still upside down, "Dem?" Neo said, gently kicking his vehicle.

Demon didn't quite get the right message. He started fixing himself, but he couldn't upright himself. The Tarbo quickly understood that Demon was Neo's vehicle, so it flipped him back onto his wheels. Neo then opened the door and placed Spitfire in the passenger seat.

After that, the Tarbo started grunting and growling at Neo, which he understood as speaking, but he didn't have a clue what it was saying. He looked to his Dilo and snakes for any sort of assistance in translating the Tarbo's words.

Spitfire translated what was said very easily, "She says she recognizes a scent on your clothes."

Neo looked at him, "She?" he said. Spitfire nodded, "Yes. And she also said that you have the scent of her child's blood on you." he translated. That got Neo to actually completely look away from the Tarbo, "Child? Oh, shit. The injured, juvenile Tarbo Jake made me take in a few weeks ago. Spitfire, can you tell her that I have her child safe and sound?" he said.

Spitfire nodded and translated what he said to the mother Tarbo. When she heard this, she was relieved, but she didn't let it show, yet. She said, and Spitfire translated, "You will take her to her child and give him over immediately and she will spare your life and she is considering joining you because of all the rumors she's heard about you, but she is unsure right now."

Neo would've done anything to survive an encounter with a Tarbo, and he thought she'd have harmed him in some way, but the possibility of having a Tarbosaurus join his side all because he gives her child back? That was the best words he could have ever heard. He agreed, got back into Demon, who had continued to fix himself while Spitfire was translating, and they started going back to his house, with her following behind.

Grim tried to come back and attack Neo, but the Tarbo saw him and roared, scaring him and any of his dinosaurs in the surrounding area away. Neo's house came into sight, and he pulled up in front of the front door.

Neo stepped out, hands up, and started sidestepping towards the door. He noticed the door was half open, although he paid this no mind at the time, and went inside. He quickly shut the door behind him.

In the living room, Megan and her friends had gotten inside. The armor he had provided to them earlier was in shambles. "Whoa. What happened to your armor?" Neo asked them.

They looked at their sets, "A bunch of Novaraptors came and ambushed us once we finished off that army we encountered before you and Scorcher almost got blown up next to the North Tower." Megan said.

Neo then remembered, "There were dinos with you! Where are they?" he asked urgently. She looked at him and replied calmly, "Oh. Don't worry. They're all okay. When our armor started showing signs of damage, we booked it, and they all followed us. It is a good thing that you left your garage and front door open, otherwise, we'd would all be dead."

Neo then heard the mother Tarbo growl softly, and she looked at him through the window. "Just a quick FYI, everyone, I have a Tarbosaurus following me. Don't freak out, she isn't trying to kill me. ( _To himself_ ) Hopefully, she doesn't change her mind about that. ( _To group_ ) She just wants her child. I have it in my HoloRoom. Don't try to kill her because she can kill all of you as easily as you can kill a Compy." he said.

Everyone else seemed to just freeze when the mother Tarbo looked in through the window, "That's her. Like I said, don't make yourselves appear as a threat to her or her child or we're all dead for sure." Neo repeated.

He went to the HoloRoom to retrieve the Tarbo. When he got inside, the Megalos and the Tarbo were all asleep from overeating, "Well, at least they didn't tear each other apart like I told them. Probably should get a new corpse for them before they wake up." he said quietly.

He quietly went back down to the kitchen to retrieve Gavin's corpse from earlier. He carried it up to the young dinos, and he removed the skeleton of the previous corpse, while he was doing this.

Once he was done with that, he went and picked up the Tarbo, which slowly woke up when he did this. For a split second it freaked out, but then it realized it was just Neo. He walked back through the door with the Tarbo in his arms.

The mother started sniffing to make sure it was her child. It still had the cast on its leg from before, but it had been put on 5 weeks earlier, and its injury had completely healed by then.

He realized this and started unwrapping the bandage from the young one's leg. He put it on the ground and it walked to her. By scent, she did know that it was her child. And at that moment, her suspicions about Neo were gone once she knew that her child had had plenty of food in his care. Even more food than she had been able to provide.

Now, she trusted Neo, and she said and Spitfire translated that she was willing to join with him, as long as her child was safe. Neo was expecting her to take her child from him, but she didn't.

She then said that she felt that her child was safer with Neo. She also said that she'd fight alongside him unless something happened to her child, then, depending on what happened exactly, she'd handle Neo how she felt would be appropriate. Neo was surprised that that was all she wanted from him, the guaranteed safety of her offspring, which wasn't very difficult at all to do, "As long as Grim doesn't know that she'll likely turn on me if her child is lost or killed, I'd say now I've won this war." he thought.

He took the juvie Tarbo back to the HoloRoom, where the Megalos were now awaking, "You two, like I said before, don't kill each other or this Tarbo. Now its mother is fighting on our side. If I lose or get her child killed, she will turn against me, and therefore all of you. And another thing, don't eat yourselves to sleep all the time. Eat only until you're full, and then no more until you're hungry again. Right now, I don't have very many corpses left for you to all eat in one sitting." he said.

He went to leave, but the Megalos came and grabbed onto his shirt, simply just tugging for him to stay. He knelt down to their level, "What is it you want?" he asked them, knowing that they must not understand a word that was coming out of his mouth.

They started play-fighting with each other, and Neo got an idea of what they wanted, "Oh. You two get bored just sitting in here? Well, thank my stepfather for this holographic simulation room. It can simulate any environment and seem completely real. I'll set your simulation to…95 million years ago, in the mid-Cretaceous Period." he said, modifying the current HoloRoom simulation files.

Immediately, the walls went from a green screen to a forest filled with plants and trees from the Cretaceous Period, "Enjoy! ( _To himself_ ) Let me just turn on the safety settings so they don't get themselves killed." he said, fine-tuning a few other files.

The two Megalos immediately got caught up with chasing a dragonfly. Holographic, of course, but it sure seemed completely real to them. With a feeling of satisfaction and safety for the young dinos, Neo left and went back towards the door.

Then, as he was leaving, he heard some heavy footsteps on the floor above which he did not recognize, "Hold the phone." he said, coming back inside.

"What? What is it, Neo?" Megan asked, hearing him. He looked up, "Oh, nothing. I just…forgot something, that's all." he replied hesitantly. Megan picked up on this, "Okay, then." she said.

He went up the stairs and went past the HoloRoom. Megan started followed him once he was out of sight at the top of the staircase, "Guys, stay here. I've got a suspicion about something." she said.

They all obeyed her while she followed Neo as quietly as she could.

Neo, unaware of his follower, heard those same footsteps again. They were coming from a room a little down the hall and to the right. He grabbed a Spas-12 from a nearby gun cabinet, "Man, I love Spas-12s." Neo thought, pumping the weapon.

He opened the door slowly, and he heard the sound of teeth tearing into flesh. He shoved the door all the way open and then his back around the corner. He peeked inside after a few seconds, and all he saw was the corpse of a Therizino, "What was a Therizino doing inside my house in the first place?" Neo wondered.

Megan heard this and she peeked around from her corner, careful not to be seen by Neo. He aimed his shotgun into the room and slowly walked in. He immediately stopped when he caught the scent of something else in the area.

He went into dino mode. His whole lower torso and his hands immediately morphed into those of a Spino, making him unable to use the shotgun, and he gained the tail of a Spino as well.

He had picked up Megan's scent and he began following it. But, before he could find her, something grabbed his tail and pulled him back into the room. Then the door was shut immediately after.

Megan now sprang into action. She ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

The second the door shut behind Neo, his mouth was covered, "Don't make a sound. Megan was following you, and I needed to speak with you alone." a voice said. Neo knew that it was Q, who then uncovered his mouth, "I found where they are, but you need to find them, fast!" he said.

Then, a banging started emitting from the door. Megan was trying to kick it down, but Q put up a temporary force field around it, "Who? You found out where who is?" he questioned him.

Q said nothing and turned around. Only now did Neo notice something, "Q, since when have you been feathered?" he said, noticed Q was covered in gray feathers.

Q stopped and looked back at him, "Ever since Grim cut off my wings, two months ago. This is my alternative means of flight. But you'll know who I found any minute now." he said, jumping off the balcony and taking flight.

The moment Q left his house, the force field was removed, allowing Megan to break the door down, and Neo figured out who Q had found, "The gang! Well, what's left of them." he said to himself.

Megan came in and aimed all over the place, "Are you hurt?" she asked tentatively. Neo looked down at himself, "Do I look hurt?" he said. "Oh…" she said, gently hitting him on the shoulder.

"What happened? I saw you coming towards me, and then you fell to the ground and were dragged into this room. ( _Notices corpse_ ) Eww! What killed that?" Megan said, plugging her nose.

The smell of the corpse didn't bother Neo at all. In fact, he didn't even smell it like Megan could. All he smelled was the blood. He looked out the window at Q's disappearing figure, when he heard a gunshot and saw Q start falling out of the sky, "No!" Neo yelled, running and jumping off his balcony.

He landed on his feet with no injuries. He ran towards Q's falling figure. He landed near the rubble of Building 7. He rushed over to Q, "Are you okay?" he asked. Q looked at him, "What do you think?" he said.

Neo laughed and helped him up. Then, Grim came out from the road in front of them, a mercenary by his side, "You want me to finish them?" the merc eagerly asked his dino boss.

Grim looked down at him, "No. These two must die by my claw so I know that they will die." he said. The merc started shooting at Neo anyway. Grim looked back at him and he ate him.

His weapon, however, fell in front of Grim unnoticed, "You see why I don't like humans? You never listen. That would've been more satisfying if it was you, Neo!" Grim said.

Q raised a brow, " **What about me?** " he said. Grim glanced at him for a few seconds before looking back at Neo, " **My fight is no longer with you. I've forgiven you for what you made me do.** " he said quickly.

Q got slightly wide-eyed at that, " **Oh? Hold on. What** _ **I**_ **made you do? You ultimately made the decision to kill your supporter, and I tried to talk you out of it. But you were the one who wouldn't listen. How about you just take full responsibility for what you know that you chose to do, and then take your beasts and yourself out of the humans' world.** " Q retorted.

Grim snarled at that, but his fight really wasn't with Q anymore. He didn't really care about his resistance, but he definitely wanted Neo dead, " **You will get out of Neo's time, or I'll have to kill you, even though through thick or thin, I still do care about you deep down. Leave the people in peace or I will have no choice but to kill you.** " Q growled.

Grim wasn't budging, he was still completely intent on making Neo and the entire human race extinct, " **Why are you so devoted towards defending him and his species? We dinosaurs ruled the Earth for hundreds of millions of years. With what I'm doing, we'll rule the planet for a few more hundred million years. Why do you insist on letting the humans carelessly ruin the Earth for their own purposes? Why can't you just let them die?** " he said.

Q morphed into a full-size Rex, with more useful arms than normal, " **We dinosaurs had our reign on Earth, but we were the ones that went extinct when the meteor hit. There needs to be another species that dominates the planet, and it can't & won't be dinosaurs, one way or another.**" he said, dragging his foot along the ground.

Q took a couple steps closer to Grim, who was now getting annoyed at his continual resistance, " **I still do know you. Deep down, I know you want our race to rule this planet once again. Live with no one above you. Whether you like it or not, dinosaurs will rule the Earth again, whether it's with or without you is ultimately your decision. But this is your last chance to give in, or walk away. What's it gonna be?** " Grim said, now looking at Q.

Q would not allow that. He had no choice but to do what he had to do, " **This ends here!** " he roared. Grim was not happy about Q's final decision. He smacked his tail on the ground, breaking through the asphalt. Then, they both ran at each other, roaring. Then, the clash of the two began.

Right before they clashed, they both opened their mouths, and Grim grabbed onto Q's snout. Q tried to claw Grim in the neck to get him to let go, but it didn't work. Q did manage to free himself from this, but in turn, this movement tore off a piece of flesh from his own snout, splattering blood onto the ground.

Then, Q ran at Grim with his head down. Grim tried to claw Q before he hit him, but that didn't work. Q pummeled into him and knocked him down. While Grim was on the ground, Q hesitated to grab his neck. Like he had said before, deep down he still cared about Grim, who was once a best friend to him before the gang. But now here they were, archenemies and he had the opportunity to kill him.

As much as Q didn't want to kill his old best friend, he knew Grim would've never stopped until the dinosaurs ruled the human world, which was the complete opposite of what he wanted.

With this in mind, he grabbed onto Grim's neck, but he had hesitated too long. Grim clawed him near his left eye, which caused him to let go. Grim then kicked Q in the gut, which then knocked him over.

Grim, unlike his friend, did not hesitate to grab his neck. Then Q looked at Neo in a way that he didn't like, "No. He believes!" he thought. He morphed his hands back into human ones, and then he grabbed his gold Deagle and shot Grim in the leg.

That got his attention, he released Q, looked at his leg which was bleeding slightly and then he looked at Neo, "I'm the one you want dead! If you want me, come get me!" Neo said, sprinting in the opposite direction.

Grim gave a bellowing roar and chased after him. Q knew why Neo was risking his life. He got back up, and he saw a Torosaurus wandering near the WTC 7 rubble, "Wrong place, wrong time. I need to if I'm going to win this." he thought.

He ran over to the herbivore, broke its neck, and started feasting on the corpse. He had only eaten 100 pounds of meat when Neo came running back, yelling in terror.

He ran right by Q, looking back where he had come from. Q looked there, and Grim came back with a Giga, " **You just can't have a fair fight when you know that you're the one who's going to lose it. You have to be a chicken and get some assistance. That's so like you, Rudy.** " Q said.

The Giga understood Q, and it knew Grim hated being called his true name, Rudy, more than anything. Neo wasn't prepared to kill a Giga, and that's why he had come back. Only with Q's help did he believe that killing one was possible. Q finished eating and turned back to face the two enemies, " **I'm giving you freedom over the world! The ability to live how you did in the old days. But still you fight for the humans!** " Grim snarled at him.

Q bared his teeth, " **You were the one who told me life is every creature's right.** " he said, charging at Grim. The Giga tried to intervene and stop Q, but he shoved it right off its feet. Grim clawed Q in the face, which made him wince slightly, but it certainly didn't stop him. He immediately grabbed Grim's neck and forced him to the ground. Neo then started shooting Grim while he was down. He only did this because the golden bullets in his weapon were the only things that could pierce his skin, besides dinosaur teeth, and hurt him. It was working. Grim was starting to bleed, but he wasn't bleeding quick enough.

Then, the Giga regained its senses, and it bit Q in the arm. He roared in pain and let go of Grim. He focused on the Giga. He tried to kick it off him, but it dodged his attack. It bit down harder, and Q could feel his muscles severing and his bones breaking apart. He made a split-second decision, but it wasn't the best one. He pulled on his arm, and the Giga's level of grip combined with his own strength resulted in him ripping it clean off. The Giga held his arm in its mouth for a few seconds before it threw it to the side. Neo saw this and gagged. Now, blood was spewing out. Q's strength & energy started diminishing after this. But, he still had enough strength to grab the Giga by the neck.

He tried to break its neck, but the Giga was a little too strong for the energy he had left. The Giga was clawing Q in the face, but he was ignoring it. But then Grim got back up and bit Q in the leg and held onto it. Q released the Giga now, and then Grim started pushing him back. Q planted his other leg firmly into the ground, stopping him from being pushed any further. Then Grim gouged his left eye out, which he was still blind in anyway, and he howled in agony. This allowed Grim to continue pushing him back. Q had thought to kick Grim, but he knew that he would fall over and then most likely not have enough strength to get back up.

The Giga took a minute to get back up, but it saw the Toro Q had just killed, and it got an idea. It started charging at Q at full speed. Grim heard the footsteps, looked over and saw the charging Giga, looked to his left and saw the corpse, and then pictured the trajectory of what would happen, and he didn't like the result. He let go of Q's leg and he tried to get the Giga to stop, " _ **No! STOP!**_ " but he was too late.

Even if he had spoken correctly, he still would've been too late. The Giga pummeled Q, which he fell over, and he landed right on top of the Torosaurus's horn, which impaled him right through the heart.

Neo saw that he still had that look in his eyes the instant before he was impaled. Then, forgetting all about the two enemies, he sprinted over to his friend, "Q! NO! Don't believe it! You will survive this!" he said. As he said this, blood started slowly running down the Toro's head, "No, NO, NO, NO! It's not real! Don't believe its real! Please!" Neo said. Q still had control over most of his body, and he made the blood clot in all the veins that went to his heart. Then he did his best to look at him, "Neo…was it…Grim…who…pushed…me onto this?" he said hoarsely.

Neo looked up at him, glad he still had some life in him, "No. It was the Giga." he replied. Then, Q looked at Grim but still spoke to Neo, "If it were he…who had…pushed…me onto this creature…I wouldn't have…believed. But…it wasn't…him…so I…do believe." he croaked. He was still slowly losing blood. This resulted in him beginning to lose control over his body, and he couldn't keep forming clots. Blood started to flow to his heart. He began bleeding quicker, and he started losing consciousness faster.

Neo looked at his friend more intensely, "What? What do you believe?" he queried. Q looked back at Neo, "That…he still cares…about me. Deep…down…in…his heart. ( _Looks back at Grim_ ) Rudy…make peace with…your demons. Because one…way…or another…Neo will…kill you by…any means he may find necessary. You have pushed…him too far. Even if you leave…his timeline right…now, he will not…stop…at…anything until you are…dead. ( _Looks to Neo_ ) Trust me…Neo. After this, your…victory…is assured. You…know that if…there is no…sacrifice, there can…be…no victory." he said.

Then, his eyes went up and then he went limp. Neo felt his chest. He felt no heartbeat or breathing. He couldn't and didn't want to believe what just happened, "No. No, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO! Q!" Neo screamed.

He got nothing. Q, the most powerful of all dinosaurs, one who was said to be, and truly was to an extent, invincible, was now lying there, on top of a Torosaurus's corpse, with its horn through his heart. Dead. Completely lifeless.

Neo burst into tears. Grim started also feeling terrible about this. He truly did care about Q, and he never wanted him to die. No matter what Q did to him, he never truly wanted to kill him. The thought never even crossed his mind. Now, while he was silently mourning his old friend, the Giga felt no emotion, except for hunger. It lowered its head to take a bite out of Q's fresh corpse. Grim's mourning quickly changed into defensive anger when he saw this.

He grabbed the Giga, one of his own dinosaur soldiers, by the neck and killed it before it could do anything to his old friend's body. Grim would soon realize that his short anger towards the Giga wouldn't even come close to the level of fury that was about to be expressed towards him.

Neo looked back at Q's corpse, and letters appeared on them, only to his eyes, and they looked as if they were wavy. They read, "Touch me," so he did. He touched Q's corpse, and seconds after he did, a white aura formed on it, and the corpse itself started to disintegrate.

Neo's emotion quickly changed to confusion, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's happening?" he asked himself. He watched as Q's entire body completely disintegrated into nothing, but the aura remained.

Then the aura started moving. It went up into the air. Grim was also watching this entire event unfold, confused as well. Then, Neo heard Q's voice speak to him, " _I give myself to you._ "

Then, the aura came back down, and it went into Neo. When this happened, his body also started giving off an aura, but he started getting stronger, although he was yelling because he was hurting at the same time.

He clutched his head, and he started uncontrollably morphing between all different species of dinosaurs. Grim watched this with a blank look on his face, mainly because he had no clue how to feel about what he was witnessing.

Then, Neo's body stopped glowing, and now he looked just like Q did, except with maroon eyes instead of red. He looked at his claws, and he looked at his whole body, "What just happened to me?" he thought. Then, Q's voice spoke again, " _I have given you all the power that I had before. You can use it to end Grim's reign and take back your world._ "

Neo was in severe pain about what had just happened, but when Grim's shadow covered him, his anger flared back up. He did a quick spin around, and he clawed Grim right above the eye with his claws. It was so sudden that it took a few seconds for him to even register what just happened to him. He felt his wound, and his claws were splattered with blood.

"You see what you've done? Because of your arrogance and refusal to admit that what you did was nobody's fault but your own, your best friend is dead. He was smarter than you, and you wouldn't listen to him when he advised against anything. You blamed him for your mistakes, and you decided to bring these hybridized monstrosities into the modern age and take your false hatred for Q on me and the rest of my race. You're not tough. You're just another bully who didn't know when to back off. Your friend's death can and will be avenged by the spilling of your blood!" Neo yelled, giving a monstrous roar.

He immediately realized that he could now morph into any dinosaur, hybridized or not. He was thinking of morphing into a Giga Rex, but he wanted a slightly fair fight with Grim. Why he wanted a fair fight with Grim when he couldn't even attempt a fight by himself, no one knows. He morphed into a Therizinosaurus, but he had even more control over his morphing than that. He gave himself the teeth of an Indominus Rex, made his claws 4 inches longer and twice as sharp, gave himself the horns of Carnotaurus, and he gave himself the legs and therefore the speed of a Deinonychus.

He may have looked like an abomination of a dinosaur, but he combined the qualities of all the dinosaur species he knew could be powerful. Grim looked at him slightly wide-eyed, "What are you?" he said. Neo quickly clawed Grim left and right with his massive claws, inflicting almost mortal wounds on him. Grim staggered and felt a little lightheaded, "I'm a hybrid that will hunt and kill you. You and your creatures have hunted and killed so many people and creatures. Now it's your turn to be hunted." Neo said.

If you wanted to give the dinosaur he made a proper name, he was a Therideinocarndominus Rex.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Blood & Fury**

Grim's expression remained blank.

Then, Demon drove up alongside him, and he flashed his headlights, " _What have you done to yourself, Neo?_ " he asked, surprised at Neo's current form. Neo looked down at him, "Q's…dead. He died on that Torosaurus because of HIS Giga. He gave me his power, and I intend on using every part of it to rip Grim's heart out and shove it down his throat." Neo growled.

Demon backed away slightly at that. He had never heard such a violent intention from any living creature, not even one of Grim's dinosaurs, " _Normally, I wouldn't encourage something that violent, but since you want to do that to Grim, go ahead._ " he said, backing up even more.

Neo eyeballed him as he backed up, and then he looked back to Grim and went into a combat stance, "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Neo said. Grim now also went into a combat stance. Then, Q's voice spoke again, " _No._ " Neo understood this as telling him not to fight Grim, at least one-to-one.

As much as he wanted to take on Grim right there, right then, he could hear thundering footsteps approaching, "Damn it." he thought. He morphed himself back into his human form, grabbed Q's arm, and then ran to Demon, " _What are you…?_ ", "Shut it. I've gotta drive!" Neo said.

Grim came at them, and Neo shifted into 1st and drove right through his legs. He turned around, roared, and went after them. Grim couldn't run very quickly. He could sprint faster than any of his dinosaurs, but compared to Demon's 1,380 horsepower, he was nowhere near as fast. Neo was purposely staying at Grim's bare maximum speed, which was around 90 mph, and stayed at that speed so he didn't lose him or let him catch them.

Then, Neo saw a T-turn with Yutys to the left and Raptors to the right. He e-braked to the right. The Yutys were prepared for him to do that. One grabbed Demon's roof and it ripped it clean off, " _Ow!_ " Demon said. Neo looked back as the Yuty dropped Demon's roof, "Can you fix that kind of damage?" Neo asked him.

" _No. Not unless you get me within 15 feet of my roof._ " he replied. Neo drove straight through the pack of Raptors. One of them got a onto Demon's hood and Neo started swerving to try to get it off.

It clung on tightly. Neo then started getting very desperate to get it off, so he started swerving into buildings, trying to catch the Raptor's feet in-between Demon and a building to make it release its grip. Demon easily could repair this minor damage, but Neo was really a vulnerable target with Demon's roof gone.

All the dinosaurs knew this, and they tried and kept trying to grab him right out of Demon. They failed because Neo was driving, and he kept swerving the opposite direction they bit at. This kept going on, but the Raptor was still hanging on and it was becoming a huge nuisance. Demon technically was the one who was driving, because Neo couldn't see anything with the Raptor, which was also trying to claw him, but he kept ducking down.

Demon unlatched his hood, and he was about to fling it back into the pile of dinosaurs chasing them, hoping they would cause a few Yutys to trip. Neo heard him unlatch the hood, "No, don't. ( _Ducks_ ) I'll handle… ( _Ducks_ ) this Raptor." he said.

Demon was slightly confused, but he latched his hood down anyway, and the Raptor also raised a brow, "Buddy. No free rides!" Neo yelled, morphing his right hand back into Therizino claws and slashing the Raptor in the face. This made it release its grip and it rolled over top of Demon's windshield, and it landed in the backseat, "Oops. I didn't think about that. Demon, drive…again." he said, taking his hands off the wheel and turning around.

He grabbed the Raptor, which had not regained its bearings, and he threw it at the Yutys. He did get some of them to trip over the Raptor and then a few other Yutys, but they quickly learned and started jumping over. That's when Neo noticed something concerning. Grim was nowhere to been seen. There weren't very many Yutys chasing them now, but Grim was still visible earlier. Now, he was gone.

Neo started looking around in all directions to attempt to locate Grim. He couldn't see any trace of him. Then, through a damaged glass building, Neo saw a Hummer pickup truck approaching on a crossroad, which was being followed by a Ford Explorer painted to look like the JP tour vehicles. Neo wasn't concerned because he thought he saw an entity inside both vehicles, which made him think it was just regular people driving.

The only thing that got him concerned was the fact that both vehicles were going at the same pace as they were, and if nothing changed, the Hummer would T-bone them. Then, he noticed that there wasn't anybody driving either vehicle, "Uh-oh." he thought. Along with that, Neo saw that neither vehicle was slowing down, " _Neo._ " Demon said, now seeing the other vehicles. "I see it. No matter what happens, Demon, just keep driving. No matter what." Neo instructed his vehicle. The three vehicles kept getting closer and closer, and Neo pushed the gas even harder than before.

He was passing through the intersection, and so were the vehicle, " _Neo!_ " Demon said. Neo looked to the left and saw the Hummer for a split-second before it T-boned them. This collision resulted in him flying from Demon onto the Hummer's hood, and Spitfire through the Hummer's windshield. The collision then caused the Explorer to crash into the back of the Hummer, and effectively destroyed it.

Strangely, the Hummer continued accelerating afterward and drove right into the corner of a building, which then sent Neo flying forward and caused him to hit his head directly on it. Neo heard the Explorer smoking from the crash, and he heard that the Hummer was still revving even after it crashed. Neo then forced himself to get up, even though he was heavily dazed. Hitting your bare head on concrete at 20 mph would do that.

Neo saw Demon stop, but then he told him to keep going. Demon didn't want to leave him, but if he told him to do something, he had to obey. So he kept driving. "Leave me some kind of trail so I know where you went!" Neo called to his vehicle.

Demon heard this and started purposely skidding to leave tracks.

The dinos stopped and were confused about the collision. Neo realized this, and he figured that the Explorer and Hummer were not Grim's vehicles. The Yutys stopped before the intersection and stood there, watching to see what Neo would do. He got up, stood slightly hunched over, and he was holding his head. He then decided to crawl under the Hummer to the driver side.

He looked in, saw Spitfire laying in the passenger seat, and then he saw that there was just a rock on the gas pedal, "This is just a normal vehicle. ( _Sees the dinosaurs looking at him_ ) Okay, since I just told Demon to keep going. You stupid idiot. I need to drive this." Neo said to himself.

He got inside, removed the rock, and the second he did the engine died, "Sonuvabitch!" he said, turning the key repeatedly.

The dinos saw what he was trying to do, and started approaching him, "Come on you piece o' junk." Neo said, tapping the clutch. The Yutys were now above him, and the look in through the sunroof. One of them growled, and Neo looked up, "No you do-fricking-not!" he said. He punched the ignition, and the vehicle started. He shifted into reverse and weaved through the sea of Yutyrannus legs and tails. None of them expected this, and he pulled a J-turn after he got out of there and he went the direction Demon did. The Hummer was already slightly damaged from hitting Demon, then being hit by the Explorer, and then crashing into the building. Neo could tell by the coolant light that came on.

The dinos chased after. Neo was following Demon's tire tracks he kept leaving behind, but then the road split into three different ways, and there were tire tracks going on all three of them, "Dammit! Which way?" he said aloud. He had to make a split-second decision, and that was to go straight ahead. The only thing he did not notice was that the tire tracks he decided to follow turned back around. He discovered why when the road came to a dead-end, with just a fence made completely of barbed wire. He slammed on the brakes, and he reversed about 10 feet back before the dinos stopped at the entrance.

Neo pounded the steering wheel angrily, "Why?! Why me?! Why does this have to happen to me!?" Neo yelled loudly. Q's voice spoke to him again, " _You are the only one who can stop him._ " Now, Neo was still hateful and wished it could've been somebody, anybody else instead of him, "How? If I'm supposed to kill him, Q…HOW?!" he yelled at the sky. Q's voice spoke again, " _I cannot tell you or you will not succeed. But, I can help you. Go through the fence. You can pass through, but they cannot._ "

That changed Neo's mood, and he trusted any decisions Q made, or in this case, what his voice told him to do. So, he revved the vehicle a few times, which made the Yutys snarl. And he looked in the mirror. One of the Yutys walked towards him and was above the roof again. And it started to go for it, and Neo shifted into drive and punched it. The Yuty just missed the vehicle by a few feet.

He crashed into and went through the fence. The Yutys gave chase, but when they hit the barbed wire and they tripped and then the barbed wire got stuck in their feet. The remaining ones tripped over their comrades and couldn't make it through. Neo looked back to see the cuddle puddle, "Okay. That's convenient." Neo said. He then looked over to Spitfire, "You okay?" he asked. Spitfire looked at him, " _Yes. I'm okay. My leg is still healing, that's all._ " he replied.

Neo nodded, "Okay. Good." he said. He wasn't paying attention to the road when he heard something internal break. Neo recognized the sound, and he knew exactly what broke. And it was not going to be helpful, "Oh no. Piston ring."

The engine then started smoking, and the vehicle started exhausting blue smoke, "Piston ring damage leads to burning oil, which leads to failing engine power and torque, and then if continued without repair…complete engine failure. We need a new car." Neo said. Spitfire could smell the oil being burnt, and he had been out of it for a while, but the oil got him to snap back, "Ugh. You're right. It won't be long before this car stops working." he said, completely alert.

Neo started looking around for abandoned, yet not destroyed vehicles. He spotted a Crown Vic taxi with some missing body panels and an open hood, but he wasn't sure. But the Hummer's engine started dying and smoking heavily, so it was either the Crown Vic or nothing, "Taxi!" Neo said. He stopped next to the Ford, got inside the taxi, and then he remembered Spitfire might've needed help getting in. "I got you." he said, picking up the Dilo.

He carried him over and put him in the backseat this time. The only issue with their new vehicle was it had no keys. For Neo, this wasn't even a concern, "Master hotwiring activate." he said.

He knew exactly which wires to touch together, and the engine started right up. He went to the front to make sure everything was okay with the internals, and he saw that there was quite a bit of blood on the engine, along with a finger, "Eww! Whoever had this last must've been working on the engine when they died." he thought, removing the finger. He shut the hood, got back in, and drove off. The main problem now was he had no idea where he was, where Demon was, or where any other living creature was, "We're lost." he said.

Spitfire looked around, and he heard the sound of tires squealing. It was being emanated from the road to their left, " _That way._ " he said. Neo went left and then the squealing became audible. Then, they went around a right turn and saw an Austroraptor standing next to a crashed sedan, sniffing it. Neo moved his foot to hit the brake, but he had a change of mind and hit the gas.

Spitfire felt this and was slightly concerned, " _Neo, what are you doing?_ " he asked. Neo gave him no reply. He kept looking between Neo and the Austro who just now noticed the fast approaching vehicle. Neo hit the gas even harder, and he pulled out his HK USP again. He hit the Austro, which flung it forward. Then Neo hit the brakes, and got out. Spitfire could smell his hatred in the air. The Austro was badly wounded from the initial impact, but Neo aimed at it's face, and shot it. It was dead instantly, but he kept shooting it. Now, Spitfire was really starting to get slightly worried. Not for himself, but for Neo.

Neo had now emptied a whole clip into the Austro, and he threw the weapon back and pulled out his Spas-12, and he started unloading THAT into the Austro. By now, Spitfire got out and tried to take the weapon from him. He didn't really think his plan through.

Spitfire grabbed the gun with his teeth and tried to yank it from Neo's hand. Neo noticed this and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Spitfire was holding the gun around the barrel, and Neo, completely unaware of what he was doing, pulled the trigger and shot Spitfire right through the torso.

Spitfire immediately started bleeding and let go. Then Neo realized what he just did once he saw the blood gushing out. And he realized that he just killed an ally Q created for him, "Spitfire!" Neo said, kneeling down. Spitfire was bleeding intensively, but he didn't bleed for very long. Neo got furious at himself and punched the ground, which made a small indentation. Then, Q's voice spoke, " _Touch his wounds and he will heal._ "

Neo looked to the sky to see that the sun was beginning to rise, and the thunderstorm that had been going on for almost 8 days straight had finally stopped. Before he touched Spitfire's wound, he put his guns back into their holsters. He touched Spitfire where he got shot. Shortly after, Spitfire's body started regaining its warmth and color, and his blood started going back.

Neo took his hand off for a second, but then the blood started flowing back out. He realized his mistake and put his hand back on. The blood continued moving back into the body. The wounds on Spitfire's body gradually disappeared, and then he gave a gasp for air, "Spitfire! Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." Neo said. Spitfire said nothing, but he got up and looked at Neo in a very menacing way, "Spitfire?" he asked, pulling out his pistol. Spitfire growled and started walking towards him. Neo started backing away, "Spitfire, what're you doing?" Neo said, now worried.

Spitfire kept walking towards him, and he didn't want to shoot him. But he knew that if he attacked him, he might not have a choice. Then, Spitfire extended his frill, and Neo aimed at his mouth when he did this, "Please don't make me do this!" Neo warned him. Spitfire roared and then retracted his frill, " _Do that again and I won't be so forgiving._ " he growled. Neo put his weapon away, "Sorry. I just suddenly got a feeling of intense hatred when I saw that Austro and I don't know why." Neo said, trying to remember exactly what he did.

Spitfire knew why, " _When Q gave you his abilities, he also gave you his problems, too. One of them being that you can go into anger spells at any given time. These will result in you not speaking to anyone you don't kill, but you'll kill every other living creature you do not recognize as friendly. That last spell was only for a minute, but as you start becoming more and more adept to what Q gave you, the problems he had will also get worse._ " he answered.

Neo didn't like the sound or thought of that. All he could picture when that happened again was a line of dead creatures with bloody footprints leading from the bodies to him. All he could think about himself in that state was as if he was one of Grim's dinosaurs. A heartless, evil, murderous beast. "Aye-aye-aye-aye-aye! Just the mere thought of me doing that again but turned up a few notches sends a chill down my spine. Is there any way I could control myself when that happens?" he said.

Spitfire shook his head, " _I really wish there was. You can try, but I'm afraid that you'll never really be able to control yourself in that situation. But, there are a few things that will trigger a spell and you can avoid. The main trigger is when someone or something gets you very angry and they/it doesn't stop. Another possible trigger is that you see a creature that brings back a bad memory which will then fill you with sudden, uncontrollable anger._ " he responded. Neo was more…disappointed about that, "So, you're telling me that when I enter another spell, all that can be done is to hope it'll end quickly?" he queried. Spitfire gave a nod, "Ugh!" Neo moaned.

They both heard a dinosaur roar, exchanged glances with each other, and then ran back to the car and continued driving. Neo still didn't have any idea where Demon went, and he was kicking himself for telling Demon to keep going. Then, a familiar landmark came into view, and it was blocking the road, "The South Tower! Okay, now I know where we are. I do not know where Demon and everybody else is." he said. Then, music became faintly audible, "Do you hear that?" Spitfire asked. Neo could hear it, and he recognized the song, "Sandstorm. Darunde. Demon!" he said, punching it. He went straight towards the fallen Tower without thinking, and he drove straight through it. Spitfire was confused how Sandstorm related to Demon, "What does Sandstorm have to do with Demon?" he said.

Neo focused on the road and music, "Demon knows that my favorite song is Sandstorm. He's blasting it to get my attention, and he is succeeding. He's most likely trying to tell me where he is." he said. Neo had an unusual knack for finding the location of things just by sound. He weaved around all the wrecked cars and building debris scattered across the ground. They ran over a piece of broken concrete and popped a tire, "Shit!" Neo said. Then, they swung a right and Demon was sitting there, ruined, "No!" he yelled. He got out and ran to his car.

Demon was completely smashed, his wheels ripped off and his tires torn to shreds. His roof, what was left of it, was completely smashed in. Venom and Scorpio Neo presumed were dead because of the blood splatter all over Demon's interior, "I guess it's just you, Spitfire. Scorpio and Venom are dead." he said.

Spitfire seemed to show no emotion, but he did mourn his friends, " _They were brave souls. What could've done this?_ " he said. Neo was on his knees about what happened to Demon. He glanced to his left and saw very large footprints leading away from his vehicle. He recognized the species of dinosaur that could've made the tracks, "Baryonyx." Neo said.

He and Spitfire looked at each other, "Grim." they said in unison. Then Demon stopped playing Sandstorm and started playing another one, " _We need a hero. I'm holding up for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be larger than life._ "

Both of them looked at him, then Spitfire looked at Neo, " _You know very well who he's speaking about. You. You're the hero. You're the one who will destroy Grim and everything he's done to your home, but you can't give up hope. You'll have your ups and downs, but you can still accomplish your goal if you believe it wholeheartedly._ " he said.

Neo knew he was right. He was more focused on how destroyed Demon was, yet he was still alive. On the downside, though, he could not begin to repair himself until he got his roof back. Until that happened, he'd stay damaged.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

The time for mourning and sadness was cut short by the sound of footsteps coming from all directions, "Uh-oh. Time to skedaddle." Neo said, standing up. Spitfire looked all around, " _Where? If I'm hearing correctly, the approaching dinosaurs are all around us._ " he said.

Neo looked around and he saw a Walmart half a mile ahead, "Over there. That Walmart is big and there are plenty of places to hide." he said, pointing. Spitfire had no better ideas, so he and Neo started running there. Right as they began running, an Allosaurus spotted them, roared, and then went after them. They knew this, but then an Austroraptor ambushed them and tripped Neo.

He rolled onto his back, and he could tell that the Austro was going to jump on top of him, but he was prepared. When the Austro did jump at him, Neo kicked it off with both feet, while also stabbing it with his sickle claw. He then got back up and continued running before the Allo got close. He caught up with Spitfire and the ran into the Walmart.

After they did, the Allo skidded to a stop. It lowered its head and looked through the door. It didn't see them as they had already hidden, and then it called to the other dinosaurs nearby. It told the Raptors and Dilophosauruses to go inside and look for Neo, " _All of you, search for that human. But as Grim ordered, do NOT kill him. Grim needs him brought back in one piece._ " it said.

One of the Dilos queried the Allo, " _Kane, I thought Grim hated the human and wanted him dead. Why'd he change his mind?_ " it asked. Kane didn't tolerate anyone questioning what Grim did. He grabbed the Dilo and ate it, " _ **Anyone else who questions Grim will be killed.**_ " he said. The Allo was unaware about Spitfire, but the small dinos all went inside while the others, a Carnotaurus, Yutyrannus, Albertosaurus, T-Rex, and a hybrid stayed back. Neo and Spitfire had hidden in the clothes section, hiding inside the changing rooms. Shortly after Neo and Spitfire had hidden, Neo had a feeling and looked up.

He saw a poster displaying a Dilophosaurus, with a slightly extended frill, next to a dead man's body, which he saw from further detail was supposed to be Dennis Nedry, with his bloody intestines on a fork. Neo saw this and started gagging. Spitfire heard this and, not being very concerned for his own safety because he was a dino, got out and stood in front of Neo's door, " _You okay in there?_ " he asked.

Neo saw him under the door, grabbed his foot, pulled him in, and made him look up, "Does THAT answer your question?" he said. Spitfire saw the image, yet he had a blank expression for a short time. Eventually, he did get a disgusted feeling. Not the gagging type, though, " _Oh. I can see how that would be disturbing to you. We Dilos don't eat intestines, not usually. I prefer the throat._ " he said. Neo looked at him, "Sometimes, you dinosaurs are very disgusting creatures." he said.

Spitfire was slightly insulted, but their time to argue was interrupted by footsteps nearby, "Quiet." Neo whispered. Then, he got a better idea, "Wait a minute. Spitfire, are there Dilos out there?" he asked.

Spitfire peeked underneath the door and saw a few wandering the aisles, " _Yes. Why?_ " he said quietly. Neo got a smirk on his face, "Do you think you could…you know…blend in with them?" he said. Spitfire didn't have a good feeling as to where Neo was going, " _Yes. Again, why?_ " he said. Neo cracked the door open when nothing was around, and moved Spitfire out, "You can pretend you're one of them, and maybe even figure out everything they plan to do to try and kill me." he said.

Spitfire both agreed and disagreed with this, " _I can't blend in with them. They all have the same skin colors, green with a maroon underbelly, but I have blood red with a black underbelly. They won't trust me because I don't look like them._ " he said. Neo didn't really worry, "I really don't think they'll distrust you because of your skin colors. You're a Dilophosaurus, and so are they. They've got to trust you." he said, basically tossing Spitfire out.

Spitfire wanted to hiss at him, but another Dilo spotted him and went over to him, " _Who are you?_ " it asked. This slightly spooked Spitfire. He turned around, " _I'm Flame. Are you looking for the human…Neo as well?_ " he said.

Neo was listening to them, " _Yes. Why do you not have the same skin as the rest of us?_ " the Dilo asked. Spitfire was thinking of an explanation that it'd buy, " _Mutations. When I was being made, apparently something went wrong and my skin changed colors. Grim didn't want to stop my creation, and he decided there needed to be a little variety in his dinosaurs. At least that's what I was told._ "Spitfire said.

The Dilo thought about that for a minute. None of Grim's dinosaurs asked him questions unless they were one of his lieutenants. That's why the Allo killed the other Dilo before. So the Dilo believed Spitfire's story, and continued what it was doing, " _Okay. We are looking for Neo. Recently though, Grim gave all us all new orders not to kill him and bring him in alive. Do you have any info as to where he might be? Kane told us we need all the help we can get._ " it said.

Spitfire almost glanced back to Neo, but he stopped himself, " _I think I saw him run over to the video game section._ " he said. The Dilo believed him, called to the others, and went over to the games section.

Once they were gone, Spitfire quietly gestured for Neo to come out. But, Velociraptors were nearby, so Neo and Spitfire had to quickly hide in the DVD section.

Neo noticed Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom discs sitting on the shelf, all askew, and a bunch scattered across the floor, "Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom doesn't come out until June 22nd, 2018. Why is it here, in 2013?" Neo said.

Spitfire peeked back, keeping an eye out for any Raptors, " _When Grim sent his dinos to 1993, the timeline you know shifted backward by a few years. The original JP released in 1988, Lost World in '93, JP3 in '98, JW in 2010, Fallen Kingdom this year, and the filming of Jurassic World 3 stopped a few months ago. Shortly after they confirmed and announced its release date. How do you think the Indoraptor would exist if Fallen Kingdom wasn't released before?_ " he said.

That made sense to Neo. Before he was sent back to the Land Before Time, it was 2018, and Fallen Kingdom had just been released a few months earlier, in June. Just because he didn't want to wait for the release once the timeline was restored, if it would be, he just snatched a copy for himself.

When he did, the shelf collapsed a few seconds later, and that got both the Raptors and Dilos' attention, "Shit." Neo whispered. They all started converging around his location, " _Move. Move!_ " Spitfire said. He moved and saw the Pickup section, "There." Neo said. They crouch-walked over and dived out of sight when the Raptors arrived at the collapsed movie shelf and even more disc cases scattered on the floor, " _He's nearby. Find him!_ " the alpha said.

Neo waited until there were no sounds nearby, and he peeked over the counter, and he saw Jurassic World: Evolution disc cases across the floor, a few splattered with blood, "Jurassic World: Evolution?" he said, glancing back at Spitfire. Spitfire peeked over as well, " _Same deal. Timeline shifted back a few years, earlier release year._ " he said.

Neo looked left and right, saw no threats, and went for it. He tiptoed over to the cases, and he picked one up, and carefully opened it. Inside, there was a disc, along with a note, written in Morse code. Luckily, Neo could easily decipher it.

" _They keep coming. We've been able to hold them off for a few months, but they're getting more and more powerful. Yesterday, they murdered all of my friends before we could all escape. To anyone who somehow finds and can decipher this note, I am asking for your help. If you want to locate me, please head to the Empire State Building and go towards the desk. If you make it there alive and in one piece, say the words, 'Die hard or die young' and you will not be killed. If any dinosaurs enter with or after you, they will be killed. Please, help me."_ it read.

Neo realized that a person, or rather a group of, people were staying at this Walmart sometime before, trying to survive, and Grim kept sending dinosaurs to kill them, but they were failing, while also getting more difficult for the people to kill.

Then, one day the people couldn't fend Grim's dinos off and they tried to escape, except all but one of them died before they could get out, "That might explain the blood on some of the cases." Neo thought, looking at them.

Then, he heard a Raptor snort nearby. He quickly closed the case, and hid back behind the counter, " _What happened?_ " Spitfire asked. Neo showed him the note, "Someone was here before us, and they are in need of help." he said. Spitfire looked at it, and he couldn't read Morse, " _How can you read that?_ " he asked.

Neo looked back at it, while still answering his question, "Bill Gates, my foster father. While he gave me tons of money to spend and apparently ignored me most of the time, I spent almost all of my time learning how to read Morse code, a language that people used in the old days, like Civil War old. Probably older than that, but it's a code. Whoever wrote this didn't want anything else, most likely one of Grim's dinosaurs, to read this note and go kill them. Not many people know how to read Morse code. Nobody in 2017, at least before I was sent back through time, knew how to read Morse code. Actually, no one in 2017 I knew even knew how to read cursive. Anyway, this person needs help, and they want someone they're sure they can trust. Since I found and can read this, I now feel that I am indebted to search for and help this person." Neo said.

Spitfire had a blank expression for a few seconds, but eventually, it clicked in his head. They both peeked over again and saw some Dilos looking at the cases, and they ducked back down, "Okay. I think we're safe. For now." Neo said, quietly breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Outside, the dinos were speaking with the hybrid, " _ **Are you sure that he found his destroyed car?**_ " Kane asked. The hybrid sensed something, and then looked at the wall of the superstore labeled "Pickup", " _ **I'm positive. How do I know? I just use my head.**_ ( _Walks over to the wall_ ) _**Like this.**_ " it said, smashing its face through the stone.

After it smashed its head through the wall, Neo and Spitfire were right there and they dodged the rubble by just a few feet. The hybrid looked right at them. Neo immediately knew the identity of the hybrid, and he could not believe it. If Q were there, he wouldn't have believed it, either. It was an Indominus Rex, " **Crimson?! Why are you helping them!?** " he yelled.

Crimson looked at him, " **You got Q killed. I'm just avenging him.** " she said. Neo shook his head. The dinos around her…she was helping them. She made them stay back for the time being, " **You can't do this! You know Q wouldn't want this! You're supposed to be on my side! Grim got Q killed, not me. One of his Gigas was the one who made the kill.** " Neo yelled at her.

She looked at him intensely, " **He died fighting with you. You didn't help him when he bit off more than he could chew. You might as well have let him die.** " she said.

Neo looked to the sky, "Q, what do I do in this situation?" he asked. Q's voice did speak, " _Tell her this._ " He told Neo exactly what to say, and he did, " **Q wanted me to protect you. A few days before he died, he told me that he had a bad feeling something was going to happen, and he wanted me to be there to support you if that something happened. He wanted me to keep you safe and alive. But if you turn against me, I won't be able to do that. Do you want to stay alive, or do you want to die alongside them?** " he said.

That took Crimson by surprise. She wanted to believe Neo because Q never lied about something like that, especially when it came to her, but she knew how smart Neo was, so she didn't listen, " **No. He doesn't trust anyone else with my safety. I know him better than you think you do. Get him!** " she said.

She stepped back as the other dinos closed in on Neo. Q's voice guided him, " _Whistle. Help will arrive._ " Neo whistled as loudly as he could. The dinos stopped and looked around, but they saw nothing.

Kane grabbed Neo by his shirt and held him in his teeth, " **Don't you get any funny ideas, boy.** " he said. The dinos ignored Spitfire, who was helpless to do anything without getting himself killed. He had no choice but to watch Neo be taken away. Neo was waiting for this help to come.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long.

Before the convoy of dinos got 200 feet away from Crimson, a screeching sound tore through the quiet air. Then, there were some banging sounds, but Kane didn't look back. Then, something warm touched his feet.

He looked down, and surrounding his feet was a large trail of fresh, warm blood. His eyes followed the trail, and it led to a pile of dead bodies, each being one of the allies that were with him.

He then got scared and broke into a full sprint. He didn't get very far before he fell to the ground too. Neo wasn't harmed, but he did hear a familiar sound after Kane's blood started rushing around his feet as well.

The sound he heard was that of a particular apex predator. It ran over the top of Kane and looked at Neo, " **Good to see you again, Indoraptor.** " Neo said.

Crimson was watching after the first dino died. Neo and the Indoraptor walked out from behind Kane's body. Neo and Crimson locked eyes. Neo then looked at the Indoraptor up and down. She looked at him, and they both got a smile on their face, " **Go for it.** " Neo said. The Indoraptor looked back at Crimson who had a look of shock on her face and roared.

It ran at her, and Crimson went into battle mode. The Indoraptor immediately jumped onto Crimson's back. Neo walked up with an AK-74 in his hands, and he started shooting her, while also being careful not to shoot the Indoraptor.

Crimson knew what the Indoraptor was going for. She used her arm to grab the Indoraptor and throw her off. Once on the ground, Crimson did not wait around. She immediately stabbed the Indoraptor in the throat, and then in the heart.

Neo saw the Indo go limp, and he ran right over, " **I do know you, too, Neo. You have to accept the inevitable. One way or another, you are not going to stop Grim. No matter who you have fighting with you, they will die, and you will fail.** " she said. She lifted her head and roared in victory.

Neo really thought the Indoraptor was dead. But then, he saw out of the corner of his eye the Indo's tail lift up slightly. Then she opened her right eye and smirked at Neo.

He'd seen Fallen Kingdom, he knew what she was doing. Crimson looked back because she thought she also saw movement on the Indo but was unsure. The Indo closed her eyes and put her tail down before she looked back.

Crimson now lowered her head, having a weird feeling about the Indo. And she, for some reason, put her hand on the Indoraptor. The Indo opened her eye and smirked again, before looking at the Indom with her open eye, " **Crimson. My friend here needs a hand.** " Neo said, facing Crimson yet eyeing the Indo.

As soon as he finished that sentence, the Indoraptor sprouted back up and bit into Crimson's hand tightly. She roared in pain and tried to throw the Indoraptor off, but she couldn't. The Indo looked at Neo, and he looked to the sky, "Q, should I let her do it?" he said.

" _Yes. Sometimes you'll have to use violence to convince one of what you can do._ " he said. Neo looked back to the Indoraptor and nodded. Crimson was already in pain, and she had a bad feeling about what Neo just allowed the Indo to do when she saw him nod.

The Indoraptor proceeded and climbed further up Crimson's arm. She also kept biting deep down into it. Once the Indo got to the base of Crimson's arm, she bit it, and then stopped and looked at Neo, who knew exactly what she was nonverbally asking him if she could do.

Then he looked to Crimson, " **Crimson. I'll ask you again. Do you want to help me? Or do you want to die with Grim?** " he said. By now, Crimson was in so much pain and had bled so much that she fell onto her left side.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes. Neo felt she had made her decision, " **Do it.** " he said. The Indo bit hard into Crimson's arm, and she started wrangling her head back and forth.

Eventually, she tore Crimson's arm off. Now Crimson howled in pain and she laid her head down to die, " **This is your last chance to reconsider. I can still save you. Do you want to help them, or me?** " he asked a final time. Crimson looked at him, and he saw the fear in her eyes.

She looked at her bleeding stub, then the Indoraptor which had placed her arm on the ground and then she looked back to Neo. She tried to speak, but her words were drowned out with blood. She tried to nudge him, couldn't, but he still understood that she had reconsidered.

He had the Indoraptor get away from her arm. He went over, picked it up, and then walked over to her stub, " **This will hurt. Just grit your teeth and bear with it.** " he said. He thought about how he could reattach severed body parts, and the knowledge Q had before his death came to him. He put her arm back where it was, held it with one hand, and put his other hand on the very end of it, but he didn't touch her arm to her body yet.

He moved his hand in circles around it, and slowly moved the arm closer to her. She and the Indoraptor watched as he did this. Neo finally touched Crimson's arm to her body, and the blood stopped gushing out, it went back in. He started rubbing the end of her arm while it was touching.

Then the bond that originally held Crimson's arm on started reforming, and after a minute, he arm was fully healed and reattached. She moved it slightly to get up, and she looked down at Neo and gently nudged him, " **I'm sorry I betrayed you. Q spoke to me in the middle of that. He told me that I would surely die, and he didn't want me to join him in death knowing I turned on you.** " she said, still looking at her arm.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Fight or Fight  
**

Neo raised a brow, " **What did he say?** " he asked her. She tried to recall. She had the memory of what he said, but then it was suddenly lost and she forgot, " **I can't remember. I had it in my head, but then I just…suddenly forgot.** " she answered.

He got wide-eyed, " **What? How?** " he asked. She tried to recall it again, but she couldn't, " **I don't know. I had it clear in my mind, and the moment I was about to tell you, I forgot. It's almost as if the words were…erased from my mind.** " she said.

Then, Spitfire came running from the woodwork, " _What happened? All I saw was you being carried away by that Allo, and then all his allies started dropping like flies._ ( _Sees Indoraptor_ ) _Uh…behind you._ " he said.

Neo looked back, "That's an Indoraptor. She's friendly. I fought her some time ago, stabbed her in the chest, and then she bled to death. Only then, her blood stopped flowing out and started to flow back in. She came back to life and apparently decided to fight with me. This Indominus, her name's Crimson, by the way. And she is apparently Q's sister before Violet. She and him grew up together in Jurassic World. Ever since he introduced her to me, she was fighting with me. ( _Eyes her_ ) For a while, that is." he said.

He made Crimson feel terrible again for what she had done, which was his intention.

The sound of screeching tires disturbed the quiet air. A white Crown Victoria turned on the street and stopped ahead of them. Neo and Spitfire looked at it. They both saw no driver, but the vehicle seemed different in another way.

It just sat there facing them, but did not move forward. Neo was the one who moved forward, and Spitfire advised against it, " _Don't. You know that's one of Grim's cars._ " he said.

Neo kept walking towards it, "I know this, but this vehicle is somehow unlike the ones I've encountered." he replied. Then the Crown Vic lurched forwards slightly, "Okay. Usually, Grim's other vehicles would go straight at me, not lurch at me. This car is definitely not like the rest." he said again.

After that initial lurch, the car did not move again. Neo walked over to the door, opened it, and popped the hood. The vehicle did not do anything to attempt to stop him.

He opened the hood, and Spitfire came over, " _Oh no. This is bad in many, many ways._ " he said. Neo looked at him, "What?" he asked. Spitfire gestured towards a computer chip, except it was black instead of green, " _That's a driver-no chip equipped vehicle. Back in 2011, in this shifted timeline, people wanted driverless vehicles, much like how they did in your 2018. As a result of this, GM came up with a chip that was to be installed on all their vehicles, no matter the year, that allowed them to driver autonomously if necessary. To install them, they issued a false recall on every single car they ever produced that had a normal chip in it, just so people would have to get the driver-no chip installed. Most people were for it, but others were against. The people who were against it didn't listen and prevented the chip from being installed in their vehicles. People then started taking the regular chips from cars in junkyards and other places like that before the driver-no chip and replacing them. GM then deemed any vehicles without the driver-no chip illegal. Apparently, any owner of a car with a normal chip or anyone who installed the normal chips in their newer vehicles was to be killed on sight._ " he said.

Neo wasn't following, "Point being?" he said. Spitfire looked at him as well, " _Grim got control over all the vehicles with the chip, all 3 million of them. And he used and still is using that same technology to try to kill you. You idiot humans wanted driverless vehicles, whether it be in 2018 or 2011, and you didn't realize that driverless cars can and will malfunction no matter how 'perfect' CEOs say they'll be, and the consequences of driverless vehicles will result in many deaths. Humans driving vehicles is much better than having no one driving them because there'll be someone to blame for an accident. Seriously, though, you humans sometimes make me sick with all the businesses creating things to 'make life easier.' Do the damn work yourself!_ " he yelled.

Neo raised a brow, "Are you insulting my species? Or just the big-business CEOs for everything they make?" he said. Spitfire snarled, " _Your entire species! You people just want machines to do your work for you! You don't want to do it yourself because you want to have machines replace humans in the workforce because you think they're better. And you do this all without understanding and realizing that you'll need people to work on the machines when they break down because they will malfunction at some point, but you don't want to accept it! You, you're okay. You believe in doing things yourself. The rest of your species, with the exception of a few groups, believe that machines are better than people in every way, which is completely wrong. And even after hundreds or thousands of people die because of machine flaws, they still believe they can make machines better and without flaws. That whole dream and idea is a flaw! The majority of humans, mainly here in the U.S., just will not listen to the hundreds of thousands of people who and have lived before them and know that machines have flaws because they themselves have flaws!_ " he said, extending his frill.

Neo stepped back, "Whoa, okay. Calm down. Can we focus on the car and not the idiotic CEOs who think they can make the world better with machines replacing people? I know what you're saying exactly." he said.

Spitfire retracted his frill, " _Sorry. This driver-no chip creation is an example of human idiocy._ " he said. Neo walked back to the hood, "Okay. If there was an audience that heard and understood what you said, there'd be so many mixed reactions." he commented.

Spitfire refocused on the vehicle, " _Anyway. On the bright side, all Grim is able to control is the basic, yet essential parts of the vehicles. Gas, brakes, gears, and steering, nothing more. Until today, I have yet to see one. There's only one way to identify them from vehicles with normal chips. Well, technically two. One, if a vehicle faces you but does not immediately go for you, that's a driver-no chipped car. Another thing, all of Grim's vehicles that are sentient will have their headlights on. The driver-no chip cars' headlights cannot physically be turned on due to multiple electrical failures from incompatibilities. They also all have hidden cameras on the front and back logos to see where they're wanting the vehicle to go depending on the gear. At any second…_ " he began to say before the Ford accelerated forward and had Neo hanging onto the front.

His skin was being dragged along the ground, but his skin was rapidly regenerating because of what Q empowered him with, " _…it could attack…you._ " Spitfire finished. He ran after the vehicle.

Neo had the Ford logo right in front of him, and the hood was also still hanging open. He looked at it and smashed his head into it. When he did this, he also let go and the car drove right over him. He damaged the logo, destroying the frontal camera, and the vehicle crashed into an upside-down pickup truck. Then the vehicle shifted into reverse and came back toward him.

Neo stood up and tried to move out of the way, but the vehicle just moved with him. Then he remembered when he threw Cera's dad, a full-grown Triceratops, like nothing. He clenched his fists, and braced himself. The vehicle was about to hit him, and he swung his fist, hit the bumper, and sent the vehicle into a stationary spin. It would've hit him had he not done a backflip out of the way.

Once the vehicle stopped spinning, it went shifted back into reverse and started going back at him again. He got ready, and then he kicked upwards. That sent the vehicle flipping through the sky. It did this for a few seconds before landing upside-down next to Neo, who did not even flinch when it landed.

Then a scent entered his snout. He recognized it as something with Demon, "Faint trail. That means small object." he said, beginning to follow the scent. Spitfire didn't smell anything, except for the burnt oil smell being blown with the wind from the damaged Hummer. The smell made his eyes burn.

Neo continued following the scent and Spitfire followed him, enduring the burnt oil odor. The trail Neo was following led him to a familiar street with a few Raptor corpses being scavenged by Compys.

Nearby them was a black piece of a vehicle, "Demon's roof!" Neo said, running to it. He picked it up, and the second he did, he heard a soft snarl, followed by the rumbling of heavy footsteps, " _It's a trap!_ " Spitfire said.

Then all roads around them were blocked off by Allos and Rexes, "I just can't have a single moment of damn peace." Neo said. Grim walked out from the road behind them.

At this point, Neo was getting annoyed by the constant surroundings and many attempts that fail to kill him or more recently, get him alive. He rolled his eyes and groaned, "At some point in the space-time continuum, you'll have to piss off, Grim, before you piss me off and you'll regret ever being born." he snarled.

Grim just looked at him, "Threaten me all you want. I'm going to keep telling you, I will not stop until you give in. If you do, I still guarantee that you and your herbivorous friends will live. I'm more powerful than you could ever become. I'll keep telling you that can't defeat me and live. Why can't you just accept that?" he said.

Neo saw a small gap in the Allos' legs, then looked down at Demon's roof, and then back to Grim, "Because I'm human." he said, bolting for the gap with the roof.

Spitfire was worried before and he just followed Neo. A Raptor came from behind the Allos and tried to stop Neo, but he swung Demon's roof and knocked it out of the way.

The Allos' reaction time wasn't quick enough and both of them slipped right out from the circle of dinosaurs. They all gave chase once again, and Neo had to lose them before he went back to Demon because surely he couldn't repair himself quick enough to get going when the dinos got to them, "Spitfire, can you take some of them out? Diminish their numbers?" he asked.

Spitfire extended his frill, " _Of course I can._ " he said, turning around and running backward. He spat at the Allos to try to create a pile of bodies to block the rest.

They started dropping like flies. Their dying allies didn't completely block the rest's path, but they did slow them down a little. Spitfire kept spitting, the dinosaur's numbers started dropping, and he eventually made them a 30 second window, " _Now's our best chance to make a break for Demon._ " Spitfire said.

Neo agreed, "Right! Let's go!" he said, changing direction. Demon had a scent, like a creature, and Neo followed it to him. He set his roof next to him, "I got your roof! Repair yourself, quick! We've only got about 15 seconds!" he urged his vehicle.

Demon began repairing himself as fast as he could, but he still wasn't quick enough. The remaining dinos came onto the street when Demon was about half repaired. The dinos didn't care about Demon, they still wanted Neo. He started backing away while Demon continued repairing. At this point, the dinosaurs noticed Spitfire alongside him.

They started speaking to him, " _ **Uoy era ohw?**_ " an Alberto asked. Neo looked over to him, and he looked to him, " _Should I…?_ " he said. Neo looked back to the Alberto and then back to him.

He gave a nod, " _ **Eriftips. Ma I ohw tuoba erac uoy od yhw?**_ " he asked back. The Alberto cocked its head slightly, " _ **Yhw wonk ot ekil d'I dna mih htiw er'uoy esuaceb.**_ " it said.

Spitfire looked at the other dinosaurs behind it, " _ **Wonk ot tnaw uoy? Sdneirf ruoy tuoba tahw?**_ " he queried. The Alberto glanced back at them, " _ **Echoic a evah yllaer t'nod I tub, meht htiw eb ot tnaw t'nod I, yllufhturt.**_ " it said quietly.

Spitfire quietly translated this to Neo, and they both cocked their heads, " _ **Egaugnal rehto yna dnatsrednu meht fo yna od?**_ " he said. The Alberto shook its head slightly.

Spitfire raised a brow, and Neo got a smirk, morphing his hands into Therizino claws, " _ **Taht uoy pleh nac ew.**_ " he said. Neo and Spitfire saw something the dinosaurs didn't.

They waited a few moments. Then there was the sound of metal slicing through flesh and bones accompanied by an engine. After that, the dinosaurs in the back of the pack started falling to the ground. The Alberto and the rest of the pack looked back and saw the corpses of their allies with bloody stubs for feet.

Then Neo yelled, "Don't kill this Alberto!" Neo and Spitfire knew very well that it was Demon because he had repaired himself and he was the one killing the dinosaurs. Demon heard Neo and identified the Alberto.

Demon avoided harming the Alberto and cut off all the feet of the rest of his pack. Once they were all dead, Demon stopped in front of Neo, spinning metal spikes were all over his front that were covered in blood.

Demon retracted the spikes, although the blood still remained, and moved to be alongside Neo. He opened his door to put it between Neo and the Alberto, just in case. Neo didn't even notice.

The Alberto looked at Demon in amazement. It had heard plenty of things about Demon from the pack, but it was hard to believe that a single vehicle, or any single entity in general, could kill as many of Grim's dinos as Demon had. But now that he saw what Demon could do, he believed and gave Neo respect, " **I speak almost all languages of dinosaur, just so you know. And I have heard many things about you and what you have done to his dinosaurs. At first, I never thought anyone could do that level of damage to Grim's army. But when I heard that you managed to get a Tarbosaurus to fight with you, I couldn't believe it, but then I caught a glimpse of you with the Tarbo a while ago, and I realized that you can do more to harm Grim and what he's willing to admit. I didn't want to die with them because I don't want to fight on the losing side. I can just tell you will kill Grim in time.** " it said.

Then, the Indoraptor and Blue came smashing through a second-story window, and they landed on top of Neo. "( _Muffled_ ) Get…your…ass…off…me!" Neo yelled, smacking the Indoraptor.

The Indoraptor actually tripped over a piece of fallen concrete and Blue ran into her, and they both flew funny, and this resulted in the Indoraptor landing on top of Neo butt-first. Her spikes barely missed him. Blue was on top of her, but the Alberto grabbed Blue and the Indoraptor and threw them both off of Neo.

Neo's eyes were wide open, " **Are you okay?** " the Alberto asked him. Neo looked at him, " **What the hell do you think?! I just had an Indoraptor's ass on my face! To be honest, her spikes cutting me would've been slightly better. Do you think that having a creature's ass on your face would be a pleasant experience?!** " Neo yelled at it.

It took a step back, " **Sorry. I haven't had another dinosaur's butt on my face before.** " it retorted. Neo then refocused on Blue and the Indo, " **Blue, Indo, do not attack this Albertosaurus.** ( _Sniffs air_ ) **He is an enemy who decided to change to the winning side. Mine. I mean…ours.** **Alberto, don't attack those two. They've been on my side for a while.** ( _To Blue & _Indoraptor) **What were you two running from?** " Neo said.

His answer literally came smashing through a building. The answer was in the form of a quickly-becoming annoying Baryonyx, "Grim just doesn't quit, does he?" Neo said.

Neo now noticed Demon's door was open. He closed it and walked right to Grim, "Can you go to hell already, shithead?" Neo said. Grim looked down to him.

Neo increased his size to match Grim's, and he became his Therideinocarndominus Rex. Grim raised a brow when he saw the Alberto and Blue with the Indoraptor, "You've taken even more of my dinosaurs. **Blue, I thought you were completely loyal to me. You've been with me for 7 years. You were one of us. Why would you side with that scum? What happened to you?** " he questioned her.

She cocked her head at him, " **I woke up. I was asleep when it came to your ways all those 7 years. Then I learned something that got me to wake up and realize that you're no savior.** " she answered. Neo looked at her, " **Savior?** " he said, wondering. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, " **Later.** " she said.

Grim was enraged by what Blue knew, but he didn't let his anger show, although it was pretty obvious. "You scoundrel. You took my most loyal dinosaur from me. This will be the end of your life. I wanted you alive so you could understand how powerful I was, but now there's no chance you will survive once I'm finished with you." he growled.

Neo raised a brow back, "I'm a scoundrel? Look in a damn mirror, dumbass!. You're the scoundrel here. You and your dinosaurs killed almost 2 billion of my kind. Me and my dinosaurs have only killed a few thousand of your kind. Who sounds eviler? You're trying to massacre an entire species just for dominance over the world in a time period you never belonged in. You just want to rule the Earth because a few hundred million years of dinosaurs ruling the planet wasn't enough for you. Nothing you've ever done is tough. You're weak. You're nothing but a pussy. It's no surprise Q let you kill your supporter and he stopped being your friend." Neo said.

That last sentence stung Grim hard. He stumbled back slightly. Then his emotion changed quickly. His heart filled with pure fury and he launched at Neo. Neo purposefully fell onto his back and kicked Grim with both feet, cutting him with his sickle claws.

Grim stumbled backwards and felt where Neo hit him. His claws had blood on them, "How does it feel? To feel your own blood seeping out after being attacked? It's not pleasant, isn't it? Once I'M done with you, no one will be able to know that you were ever a living creature." Neo snarled.

Grim's eyes opened slightly at that, "Every time you speak to me, you begin to sound more & more like Q when he was threatening something." he said. He bared his teeth, and Neo got a strange memory, or rather, a future vision.

 _Back in the Cretaceous Period, he was living with the residents in the Great Valley, taking the form of a Deinonychus. While he was nearby a stream with the gang. They were all there, except for Ruby & Chomper who were in the Caverns, just talking about stuff._

 _While they were talking, Ducky decided to leave and she went to the Secret Caverns to look for them. None of them noticed she left, that is, until she screamed. Everyone's head perked up and looked to the Caverns. Ducky screamed again, and everyone ran towards her. Neo went into the Caverns with the gang. They found her, staring at Ruby and Chomper's dead bodies._

 _Neo immediately looked around and saw blood all over the walls, some still running down the sides. Then Petrie noticed a medium-sized hole in the wall next to the corpses, "Neo! Me not remember there being-" he began to say before he was yanked into the hole._

 _No one saw him get pulled in, but he called for help, "Guys! Help!" Neo's head snapped back and saw him clinging to a small rock slightly in the hole. Neo reached in and grabbed him, "I got you!" he said._

 _Then, something else was trying to pull Petrie in, "Something else got me!" Petrie said. Neo tried to see down the hole, but it was pitch-black darkness just after Petrie, but all he could see was another hand holding onto Petrie's leg._

 _Then, there was a powerful tug that exceeded Neo's grip on Petrie, and he disappeared into the darkness. Ducky peeked in, and Neo kept her back, just in case. Then, there was a sound similar to a snarl, and then blood splattered on both of them, "Ewww!" Ducky said, wiping the blood off her face._

 _Then Petrie's body was basically chucked at them, they ducked, and his body splattered against the wall behind them, "Petrie!_ " _Ducky said, looking at the body. Neo covered her eyes, "Don't look. Nobody look, please." Neo looked at Petrie's body._

 _It was almost completely bloody, and there were claw marks all across him. The main thing that Neo saw was his head was gone, "Something's in there." he thought. He turned and started to walk out of the Caverns._

 _He thought that the gang had enough sense, at least after what happened to Petrie, to not go into the hole. Little did he know, they walked right into it the second he turned his back. Then he heard Littlefoot scream, "Neo, help!"_

 _Neo turned around, dived, and grabbed Littlefoot's front leg, "What were you thinking?" he said. Littlefoot looked back into the hole and he saw something reflective, "It's him!" he yelled, losing grip of Neo and going back._

 _Neo was confused and wanted to go and get Littlefoot, but he was terrified the same thing would happen to him, "Who? Who is it?" Neo yelled into the hole._

 _Then, all the bodies of the gang came flying back at him, heads all gone. He dodged them all, and he looked back at them. Then he heard footsteps approaching, although the sound didn't register in his mind, "Me. You really thought I'd go that easy?" a familiar voice said._

 _Neo slowly turned back to the hole and then he saw an RPG flying at him for a split-second before his head was blown off & the memory ended._

Neo recognized the voice he heard, and he hated the one who it belonged to. This began to make him go into a fury spell. Q had done this intentionally. He was showing Neo a possible result of what would happen if Grim wasn't killed.

The thought of the gang dying all over again to Grim made Neo furious now, but the spell and fury that was to come would not be remotely comparable to now. "You…MURDERER!" Neo said, basically flying onto Grim's side and tearing off large pieces of his flesh.

Some of Grim's dinos came after he smashed through the building. They went to get Neo off, but Grim stopped them, " _ **Em rof siht od t'nac uoy, on!**_ " he ordered them. They obeyed and stepped back.

Grim then grabbed and threw Neo onto Demon's hood. Then he morphed into a more realistic Baryonyx, AKA, the one from Fallen Kingdom, except white like an Indominus.

"Demon, Blue, stay out of this until I tell you. Indoraptor, you're with me. ( _To Grim_ ) Finally, you decided to change your hideous-ass self into something more realistic that's also easy to kill." Neo said, getting off his vehicle and brushing off pieces of glass and healing himself of these minor cuts.

Grim bared his teeth and snarled at that, "This has been delayed long enough. It's finally time for you to die. Your time has come, Neo. There is no way that you will win. You know what I have accomplished. Tens of millions of my dinosaurs already roam the Earth. Even if you somehow kill me, you still will have lost, and you'll make your situation worse. If I'm dead, there's nothing that can or will stop my dinos from tearing your face off the second they get wind of you. There's nothing you can do to win this fight. Every single one of my dinosaurs will come for you. No matter how many allies you have fighting alongside you, they will never be any match for mine." he said.

Neo realized that Grim did have a point. If he killed him, nothing would be able to stop all of his dinosaurs from therefore killing him and everyone else. Then, Demon started playing a beat without words. And after that, he started going into a rage spell, at Grim.

The Indoraptor and Demon both noticed this. The Indoraptor smirked and, she spoke. Actually, to be more accurate, she sang. Her voice matched the beat perfectly, " **He'll kill all of your dinos. And he'll roar as he stands and chews them. Watch your back, he'll attack, and he'll smash every bone in your body. Body! He'll kill all of your dinos! Don't you hide, 'cause he'll find you! Find yoooouuuu! Kill them alllllllllllllllllll!** "

Even though Neo was in the process of going into an anger spell and he didn't know it yet, he remembered watching the original parody Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom the Musical video on YouTube, back on July 10th, 2018, and every single day, all-day afterward for three weeks. It was so addicting to him, "You sound just like the Indoraptor in the video."

The Indo kept singing, " **Because he's free…he'll kill all your goons that dare attack him. He'll wound, and he'll kill…you alone, you ain't a pack mate. (** _ **To Neo**_ **) 'Cause there's a part of him, that's not like us, not like us. Because…he has…he has…he has no heart, has no heart. And you still won't…let him goooooooo slay your homies.** "

Neo was impressed about how she was changing the original words to the song and they still fit in, although she was missing a few lines from the original song here and there, although now he knew why she changed the words, and he sang the next line, "I'll kill all…of your dinos. And I'll scream as I…stand and chew them. Watch your back, I'll attack and I'll snap every bone in your body. Body!" he sang.

Demon kept the music going, and Neo, still going into an anger spell unknowingly, started moving along to the song as Demon added the original words of the song when the Indo stopped.

The song hurt Grim's dinosaurs. So much that their ears started bleeding. Grim wasn't affected. It wouldn't have been that easy.

Then, Neo was going along with the song for a short while, and then the anger spell kicked in. He forgot all about the music and looked at Grim. His eyes started glowing, except his pupils disappeared and his eyes became pure red. His claws for some reason gained a crimson tint to them.

He also started frothing at the mouth, although the froth was red with blood. His teeth became all sharp and his head changed to that of an Indom. Well, just his snout.

His teeth were so sharp, in fact, that he cut his own gums when he closed his mouth completely, which he didn't. His teeth also gained a red tinge to them, not because his gums were bleeding, it was just how they became. Two more of his toe claws on each foot became sickle claws, making four in total, for extra damage and grip on his soon-to-be Baryonyx prey.

In his vision, Grim looked like he did now, but he had splats of red, presumably blood if you saw it, in all the exact places where every single one of his vital organs were, along with where he was hurt from previous attacks.

The Indo and Demon knew Neo was going into a rage the moment his eyes became red. Grim was actually very intimidated by what Neo had become because of his sudden fury, although he didn't know Neo had Q's rage boiling up in him, " **What's he doing?** " Grim said.

Demon played a record scratch sound, and the Indo looked at him, " **You're asking the wrong question.** " she said. Grim looked at her, " **Then what is the right question?** " he said.

She looked at Demon, and then back to Grim " **How you made the mistake of trying to take over his time and kill him.** " she said. The moment she finished that sentence, Neo flew onto Grim's side again, only this time, he dug all his sickle claws into his torso so he couldn't be thrown or even pulled off, and he basically shoved his face into Grim's side and started tearing through his flesh like a hot knife through butter. Blood was splattering in every direction all over the place.

The Indo looked at Demon, and he opened and closed his hood, giving her an idea. She hopped onto his hood, and he knew what she wanted him to do, so he just did it. He flung his hood open in the opposite direction as normal, and he basically threw her onto Grim, and she started climbing up to his neck, but she got a better idea.

She started climbing back down, and she grabbed onto the base of Grim's left hand. He felt this and roared. He tried to grab and get her off, but she tore off all his fingers on that hand and she swallowed them, " **Heal that!** " she thought.

Grim's dinos wanted to help, but he told them to stay out, so they kept fighting their instincts to join in and help him. Demon noticed this, and he called every single one of Neo's allies and got them to come to his location. When DD showed up, he realized that he hadn't been with Neo like he was supposed to. His eyes went flaming, and he also joined in attacking Grim. Demon got him to stop, " _No! Neo gave me explicit instructions to pass on to you. He can't speak now, but he told me that he needs you to kill all of Grim's allies within a 10 mile radius of him. You and all the others will have to work together to take them all down so he can take down Grim once and for all. Understood?_ " he said.

DD understood and stopped attacking Grim, who was in severe agony at this point. DD started attacking Grim's dinos that were around them, which then did they start fighting back, and every one of Neo's dinos got the message, and all started attacking.

This began the great war between dinosaurs and humans. Dinosaurs from all across the state of New York learned of Grim's situation, and they all converged to their location.

The Indoraptor was holding onto Grim's hand tightly. She wriggled while holding him, a thought on her mind. Grim kept trying to get her off him with multiple different tactics, mainly trying to grab her, but he wasn't succeeding. Neo was tearing deep into Grim's flesh. He was so far into Grim's skin that he was almost close enough to cut his stomach.

Grim realized he bit off more than he could chew, unlike Neo, and he tried to call his dinos for assistance, but firstly, they were occupied with fighting Neo's allies. Along with this, his attempted calls were drowned out by blood.

The Indoraptor kept wriggling around, and she heard Grim's muscles start tearing. She also heard his bones beginning to break and separate. He felt this and looked at her in horror, blood gushing out of his mouth.

Once the Indo heard the tearing muscles, she closed her eyes and pulled harder. Grim roared as she tore off his hand. Grim's blood splattered on her face along with his own, but she didn't let go of his severed hand, which was quite a bit bigger compared to her mouth.

The hand quickly lost warmth, but the Indo hadn't been able to eat in a while, and the handmade her even hungrier. She looked at Neo, who was still furiously tearing into Grim's torso, and she felt that she could stop for a minute to eat.

She hopped off Grim, and he looked at where his hand used to be connected to, and all that remained was an intensely bleeding piece of an arm. Neo, saw this and, his furious mind looked at Grim's other hand.

He climbed across Grim's back, digging one of his four sickle claws deep into it as he was going across. Once he was on the right side of Grim's body, unlike the Indo, who was currently chewing on Grim's hand, he grabbed onto the base of Grim's whole arm.

You can guess what this was going to lead to. Grim knew. He tried everything he could to stop it from happening.

It didn't work. At all.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Friends Or Foes?**

Neo bit down deep enough that he could close his mouth completely. By now, even though his consciousness was currently taken over by a furious autopilot, he had become exactly like the Indoraptor, except with sharper teeth, longer claws, pure red eyes instead of yellow, four sickle claws instead of only two, and he was black with a red stripe instead of the Indo's black with a goldenrod stripe.

Now, he started wriggling while holding on to Grim's arm, but he wasn't wriggling like the Indo. Oh, no he wasn't. He thrashed his head back and forth as violently as possible, slowly tearing Grim's muscles, flesh and bones apart.

Grim could barely feel this because of how much pain he was already in. Then, Neo came back to his senses and saw what he was doing, "Why am I holding onto Grim's arm, enjoying the taste of his blood?" Neo asked himself.

He stopped what he was doing, but he didn't let go. Grim looked at him with a petrified look in his eyes, "Please…" he said slowly. Neo looked at his bleeding arm, and he realized what he was doing beforehand.

He thought about releasing Grim's arm because he seemed to get him to understand the full power of his rage. But then he knew that after this, Grim still wouldn't stop. He'd just get himself healed and keep coming after him until he killed him. Neo looked to the left and saw the Indoraptor just finishing the rest of Grim's hand.

His eyes opened wide at this, "She tore off his hand? Wait, I think I went into a spell and was about to tear off his whole arm judging by the fact the last thing I remember I was standing over there, and there's some missing time between then and now." he thought. The Indo swallowed Grim's arm, and she looked at him.

Then, she looked at Demon, who made himself completely chrome. He pulled up alongside them. Neo looked and saw himself, "Is this what I'm becoming? A killer like him?" Neo thought.

He stared at the Indoraptor, and then he stared at Demon, who had adjusted himself to be facing him. Then Demon revved a few times and changed his color to blood red. Then, Neo realized that Grim had to die. In his situation, it was literally now or never. If he didn't kill Grim now, he never would. He resumed thrashing his head back and forth, slowly tearing Grim's arm off even further.

Grim roared in more pain, and he got desperate to get Neo off by any means possible. He started basically throwing himself into the side of buildings to get Neo off of him before he ripped his arm off. Neo did lose his grip on Grim's side, but he wasn't letting go of his arm anytime soon. Then, Demon gave Grim a sort of message about Neo in the form of song lyrics, " _You can't stop him. He's a juggernaut. You can't stop this m***********._ " he played.

Neo paused and looked at him, "Deadpool 2 soundtrack." he thought. Neo kept thrashing his head. Then, the sound of muscles being pulled apart got louder and more frequent. The Alberto and Blue looked at him as Grim kept trying to get him off, even though he was not successful.

Demon came in to help, even though his ignored Neo's order for him to stay out of it. He morphed into his dinosaur form and grabbed onto what was left of Grim's other arm. He thrashed his head once, and he ripped it off completely. Then he threw it into the air and swallowed it whole. Then he bit Grim deep in the leg, and he tried to get him to fall over, but Grim managed to kick him off without falling.

He left a scar across Demon's snout, although it wouldn't be visible when he was a vehicle. Blue, the Indoraptor, and the Alberto all looked at each other, the same thought in all their heads. Help out. They all ran over. Blue and the Indoraptor jumped up onto Grim's side, while the Alberto bit Grim all across the rest of his body. Neo eyed them, "I told you to keep out of this." he said, slightly muffled.

Blue looked back at him, " **He needs to die, and you're taking too long.** " she said. Neo scoffed, "Okay. You try to break his neck at this size." he retorted. Blue got what he was saying, " **Oh. I get it.** " she said.

Then, Demon heard something, pulled Neo, Blue, and the Indoraptor off of Grim, morphed into a Ford E-Series, and started driving away. The Alberto and Grim looked at them confused as they were leaving, "What're you doing, Dem?!" Neo yelled.

Demon locked the doors so they couldn't get out, " _You yourself just bit off more than you could chew. You didn't see that your dinosaurs were starting to die. That and Grim's dinosaurs were beginning to close in on us. Q made me so I cannot let you be and stay in a situation where you will die. I had to get you out of there. If you die, Grim won't be able to be stopped._ " he said.

Then, as he was driving, and Neo started kicking the back doors. Demon didn't have a second thought about him doing this, but he should've. Neo started denting his doors, but Demon was repairing the damage rather quickly. Then, Neo took all his pent-up aggression and kicked the doors which broke them instantly, and they had so much force that they would've hit the Alberto had it not ducked. The doors did manage to hit Grim directly in the face.

Demon tried to fix his doors, but he couldn't. An external force stopped him. He was still driving, and then he suddenly reappeared right back next to Grim and the Alberto, and then something forced him to stop.

He kept trying to drive, but he couldn't move. The three got out quickly and resumed attacking. Grim was completely confused as this all happened. Neo continued slowly tearing off his arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he did see that 4 of his dinosaurs fighting had been killed. The rest were fighting strong and had not suffered many injuries at all...knock on wood.

Then, it happened. Grim's muscles and bones finally tore apart, and Neo ripped his arm clean off. Grim howled in agony, and he fell onto his side. Neo hopped off and was walking on all fours.

Even though he had hands, something inside him made him choose to use them as feet. The Indoraptor looked at him and remembered when she used to do that when she was free in Lockwood Manor. Then, a Raptor on Grim's side looked and saw Neo had let his guard down, and Grim looked at it.

The Raptor understood the social cue given by Grim. It ran over while Neo was dragging Grim's arm away. He did not want to let it go for some reason he did not know. The Raptor ran up to him and snarled. Neo looked at him, and he understood that the Raptor wanted to fight him.

He dropped Grim's bloody arm to the Indoraptor, although she had just eaten so she was satisfied, and he snarled back. Neo waited for the Raptor to make a move, but when it did, it was one he couldn't see coming.

The Raptor kicked him in the face, but it gouged out his eye with its sickle claw. Neo staggered back and was clutching his eye. He healed himself, but he didn't heal correctly. His vision was slightly wrong. Grim was watching, still wincing in severe pain, and he smiled when Neo started looking around, almost blindly. The Raptor got ready to pounce on him, and he couldn't pay it any attention.

The Raptor pounced at him, but, he caught it and forced it to the ground, which shocked Grim more than the Raptor. Neo grabbed onto its neck and ripped its head completely off, then throwing it away. He looked at Grim and walked towards him. Grim tried to grab him with his teeth, but Neo dodged him. He could still see.

Sort of.

He looked back to the Indoraptor and the Alberto. Everything was temporarily normal, but then everything went black. He couldn't see anything, but he knew that there were things around him. Then he saw that the Alberto and the Indo were now forest-green silhouettes, and Grim was a reddish-orange colored silhouette. With the exception of what he saw his creatures and Grim were, every single color on everything else became inverted. White became black, red became blue.

He looked down at himself and saw that his hand was completely normal-colored. Nothing weird about it. Neo figured out that green silhouettes were his dinosaurs, his allies, while the reddish-orange silhouettes were Grim and his dinosaurs, were enemies. "You have no idea what I can do if you make me. I will end you, Grim. And I will end you soon." he said to him.

Grim felt a small surge of strength, and he kicked Neo, sending him flying backward while he attempted to get up. Neo tumbled through the air, and the Indo and the Alberto looked up as he flew way above their heads. They picked up—by his scent—that he was getting aggravated, and they felt that they shouldn't stop him.

He landed on his feet and hands, and he skidded back a little more before stopping. He stopped directly in front of Demon as well, his foot just barely touching his front bumper, "Okay. You've done it now." he thought.

Grim somehow managed to get himself up, armless, but he still did. Even though his wounds were still very fresh and bleeding heavily, he didn't care. If he was going to die, he wanted to go knowing Neo was also dead. Until that happened, he would stop at nothing to end Neo's life, and the same thoughts were going through Neo's head as well.

Neo roared at him, and Grim did the same. This was it. It was going to end right there, right then. One of them was going to walk away from this. The other would perish. Who would it be? The heroic, courageous Neo, who had valiantly fought off and continuously survived Grim's dinosaurs sent to attempt to kill him.

Or would it be the evil, cruel, heartless monster that Grim was? One who killed almost 2 billion people in an attempt to let the dinosaurs rule the Earth for the rest of eternity, without any thought as to what the repercussions of his actions would be. Grim then looked behind Neo and snarled. He was snarling at Neo, so he did the same back to him.

Neo then heard footsteps approaching from behind. Grim smiled and Neo looked back. He saw a herd of Triceratops and Parasaurolophus coming towards him, "If what I'm thinking matches what I see, this could be a completely new problem." he thought.

He simply stood there, waiting to see what was going to happen. Grim took a step backward. A Parasaur walked right to Neo, grabbed him, and forced him to the ground, "Thanks for the idea, Neo." Grim said.

The Parasaur, Neo noticed, had completely black eyes. It held him by his neck, but that's it. Grim walked up, the Para released him, he shrunk himself down to the realistic size of a _Baryonyx_ and he put his foot on Neo's neck, "Idea? What the hell are you talking about?" Neo said.

Grim smiled again, only baring his teeth more, "Fighting with herbivores instead of just carnivores. They're much more effective and can blend in a lot more." he said.

Neo looked at the rest of the herbivores. They all had pure black eyes, "You sick f****** bastard. You just can't get enough, can you?" Neo retorted. Then Q spoke to him, " _Get to the Harbor._ "

Neo looked around the Paras and Trikes and saw the Boston Harbor a mile behind, "Do you want to know something, Grim?" Neo said. Grim lowered his head down, "What?" he said. He discretely sharpened his sickle claws and prepared himself to sprint, "You take too long to make a kill." he said. He quickly lifted his foot and jabbed his claws between Grim's feet, which made him release him and roar in pain.

He fell back onto his side, and Neo quickly got back up. The herbivores tried to stop him, but he cut their throats and broke into a full-on sprint. Grim was in too much pain to send dinosaurs after him. Neo thought he was in the clear when Grim didn't call for help, but a Dakotaraptor purposely ran into him from an intersection. They both fell, but the Dakotaraptor was swift and jumped on top of Neo.

It continuously attempted to bite Neo's face off, but he was holding it by the neck and pushing it back as hard as he could. He found an opportunity where he shoved the claws on his hands into the Raptor's throat, causing it to almost instantly bleed to death.

He threw the body off, got up again, and continued sprinting toward the Harbor. Then, a pack of Yutyrannuses saw him run by and they gave chase, "Why and how do I keep coincidentally encountering so many of Grim's dinosaurs?" Neo thought.

One of them tried to do its special roar, but he managed to dodge it unknowingly, "I didn't know I could avoid that. Well, now I do." he thought. He kept running, not worrying about the Yutys slowly gaining on him. He was right at the Harbor, but a Yuty grabbed his tail and pulled him back, " _ **Going somewhere?**_ " it said. It dragged Neo back, but he kicked it in the eye, which made it release him, "Anywhere where you're not!" he said, getting back up.

The others continued after him. He was running down the dock, 5 Yutys right behind him, all of them closing in on him. Right as they were about to catch him, he jumped off the edge and dived straight into the water. The Yutys all tried to stop. Only four were able to.

Neo was swimming away from the docks, still under the water, when the Yuty that couldn't stop in time fell in and landed on top of him, stunning him temporarily. The Yuty looked around through the slightly murky water until it found Neo.

It couldn't swim very well, but it still could nonetheless. It started slowly swimming toward him.

Neo slowly opened his eyes, saw the Yuty coming to him, and he panicked. He was smart enough not to yell or let out any oxygen, but the Yuty wasn't quite as smart. It roared for a second or two before it realized that roaring used more air. Then it shut its mouth and kept swimming.

Neo was more efficient and therefore faster than the dino, but something made him stop and look around. In the distance, Neo could see something big approaching, and he quickly figured out what that big thing was, "Mosasaurus." Neo thought.

In fact, it was a Mosa. Coming toward them. The Yuty didn't see it until it heard the sound of the Mosa whooshing through the water. It looked over and exhaled slightly more oxygen before panicking and started swimming as fast as it could, which still was slower than Neo.

Neo noticed that the Mosa was going directly through every single dock, destroying them completely, and then he realized something else. He himself was swimming underneath the docks to escape the Yuty, "Need to move." he thought.

He turned to the right and started swimming out into the open Harbor. The Yuty was swimming after him, but it got stuck underneath, " _ **No.**_ " it thought, struggling to free itself from the wood. Neo looked back, and then the Yuty grabbed his tail and pulled him back, " _ **You're not going anywhere.**_ " it thought.

The Mosa was gaining on both of them, and Neo was struggling to escape, "How exactly do I get out of this?" he thought. He looked around for anything that could've helped him get out of the way of the Mosa.

He did see a few broken planks of wood floating around as the Yuty continuously struggled to free itself, "That could work." he thought. He reached out to grab one, but the Yuty saw what he was doing and pulled him closer, " _ **No you don't.**_ " it thought. The Mosa was very close now, smashing through the docks at about 70 mph. Neo then saw he needed to escape, or die. He jabbed his claws into the Yutys stomach, which made it let go of his tail, and it tried to grab him again, but he grabbed a plank and shoved it into the dinosaur's eye.

He swam as fast as he could, and he vaguely heard the Yuty's on the dock roar in terror as the Mosa smashed the dock they were standing on and it ate them all. He got out of the way just as the Mosa destroyed the dock where the Yuty was trapped, and it ate it too.

Neo continued swimming backward and watched as the Mosa, which did not even notice him, kept swimming through all the docks. It kept swimming out into the Harbor, and Neo's lungs were on the verge of exploding, and he quickly swam to the surface to get some air. "( _Gasps_ ) Whew! That could've been worse. Now, why did Q tell me to go into here?" he said to himself.

Q spoke to him again, " _Look under the water._ " Neo ducked his head back down, and he saw another Mosa. In this instance, though, it was coming straight at him. He noticed that it had something on its back, "Oh shit. Swim!" he thought.

Q told him to stop, and Neo did. He was worried that the Mosa would eat him, but if Q told him to stop, that means that something would happen before the Mosa got to him. He just stayed still as the Mosa approached.

It was at first swimming where its mouth was directly in front of him, but then it swam down a little where its back would just scrape alongside him. Then Neo noticed there were two things on top of it. They looked like vehicles, but the water was quite murky, and it was hard to distinguish the objects from that distance.

Then it was swimming under him, and he saw it had a platform on its back, like the saddle the Mosa had in ARK. On top of it, there were two vehicles latched on. One, a black Chevy Nova. And the other, a blue Saturn ION Redline. It was Demon and the Transmorpher.

They both were attached to the platform, and Neo collided into the Morpher's hood, which it had opened to catch Neo. Then it quickly opened its windshield, Neo rolled in, it closed its windshield and hood, and drained the water that got inside it within those few seconds, " _You didn't think I'd forgot about you, did you?_ " the Morpher said.

Neo chuckled, "I never doubted. I just forgot." he said. The Mosa rose back to the surface. Neo stepped out and saw that the Mosa stopped alongside Liberty Island. Neo got out and walked onto the docks and looked at Manhattan, mainly the North Tower, what was left of it. It had stopped burning long ago, but the top 20 or so floors were still completely gone from what Grim tried before.

Demon and the Morpher unlatched themselves from the platform and parked behind him. While looking at the Towers, he wondered why they were still standing in the first place. He didn't even need to verbally ask.

He got the answer, "9/11 never happened because Pteranodons and a couple Quetzals were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and then stopped the planes from getting to the buildings, and the explosives inside couldn't have been detonated and made the buildings fall like they did." he said to himself.

Then Neo remembered something else while looking at the Tower. He gave a loud whistle and waited. From behind the damaged Tower, a creature came and was flying towards the island. It was Scorcher. He hovered above Neo before landing next to him and looked where he was looking.

"What an image, huh? Grim blew up the top of the North Tower just to try to kill me. ( _Scorcher glares at him_ ) And you. But, he has and still is, going to incredible lengths with his failed attempts to kill me. I've even gotten some of his hybrids to change sides. Why can't it click in his mind that if I could get his hybrids to turn against him, I have influence? I have power. He just can't seem to comprehend it. I know you don't speak. I'm not expecting you to answer, but I know you can understand me. I just want you to think about that, Scorch." he said, staring ahead.

Scorcher didn't look at him, but it did get him to think. Then a Carno that was helping him beforehand swam onto the dock, "Oh. Scorch, remember the Carno's fighting with me? I thought they all died. Because I'm too lazy to name all the Carnos, I just call them 'Toast.' Beaver calls all Carnos he sees 'Toast.' No idea why, but he does and it's kind of funny." Neo said.

Then on the docks, what was left of them, Grim had followed Neo's scent, and he looked across the water at them, "Speak of the devil." Neo said. Grim bared his teeth. He couldn't swim, and he looked at the water. He saw there was some blood lingering from his Yutys.

He looked back at Neo and saw Scorcher next to him, "Prepare yourself for a shock, Neo." he thought. Grim stared at the Carno, and something literally flared up in his eyes. The Carno was also looking back at Grim, but then he got a feeling and looked at Neo with fear in its eyes. Although the expression that it got on its face didn't match.

Neo saw the fear, but the Carno turned to face him and bared his teeth. Neo got a bad feeling and started backing away, "Toast? What are you doing?" he said. The dino's eyes went completely red with a glow, which would've scared Neo down to his core had he not seen it before.

He backed into the Statue of Liberty, and the Carno stopped in front of him. He moved his head back, but Neo knew the move. The only thing was, this Carno was supposed to be a friend, not an enemy. Now, he seemed to have changed completely. Neo then froze with fear.

Shortly after, he heard small footsteps coming closer. He looked to his left and saw a Dilo running right at him. " _Look out!_ " Spitfire said, diving at and pushing Neo out of the way just as the Carno lurched its head where he was. It smashed its face into the wall and got itself a little bit stuck.

Spitfire also managed to get out of the way in time, and he looked at Neo, who hadn't gotten himself up yet, "I thought your foot wasn't fully healed." he said. " _That doesn't matter. All that does matter to me is the survival of you. Get back on the Mosa. Dem, Morpher! Get back onto the platform!_ " Spitfire ordered them.

They drove off the side, landed on the Mosa's platform, and latched themselves back onto it. The Carno freed itself at the cost of ripping out a tooth. Neo and Spitfire now got up and darted for the Mosasaur, while Scorcher observed from above.

The Carno turned back to them and ran after them. Spitfire looked back, spat at him, and hit him in the leg. Neo and Spitfire jumped off the docks onto the platform. Spitfire landed next to Demon, but Neo slipped and slid right across the whole thing and would've fallen back into the water had he not grabbed onto the side, " _Yikes!_ " Spitfire said.

The Carno was right on the edge of the dock and was about to attack, but the acidic nature of Spitfire's spit started to take effect. The skin on the Carno's leg began to burn away, and his muscles soon followed. The pain was too much for it to bear. It fell right into the water.

Spitfire then started to slip, but he dug his claws into Demon, " _Ow!_ " he said. Spitfire looked down toward Neo, " _Sorry."_ he said. Spitfire was going to grab and pull Neo back up, but the Carno managed to swim over toward Neo and bit his foot. It was trying to pull him down.

Neo yelled as he was feeling like his body was being torn in half. He wasn't letting go of the platform anytime soon, but the Carno wasn't letting go of him anytime, either. Demon unlatched himself, did a burnout to spin around, got Spitfire inside him, and drove off into the water. The Morpher followed.

Demon made his wheels face horizontally, face backward, and start spinning. He moved toward Neo, while the Morpher more or less just used its hands to swim toward the Carno. It stabbed the Carno in the eye, and then cut it across the throat.

The dino's blood colored the water as its body slowly sank to the bottom. Demon moved underneath Neo so he could step on his hood and get a boost back up. He stepped on his hood, and Spitfire reached out to grab him, but Neo cocked his head, "I can pull myself up, thanks. I just needed a boost." he said.

He pulled himself back onto the platform. The Mosa swam down a few feet down so Demon and the Morpher could get back on. Once they were reattached, the Mosa swam back up. Neo looked at Spitfire with a glare, " _What are you looking at me for?_ " he said.

Neo raised a brow, "Can't you tell that there is something you know that I don't?" he said. Spitfire got what he was asking, " _Oh. Right. Okay, basically, Grim has finally had enough of you, and he's gone to his second-to-last resort at stopping you. I hate to tell you, but it will most likely be a big struggle for you to deal with._ " he said.

Grim was watching this all from the mainland, and he thought Neo killed the Carno so cold-bloodedly, "Wow. Definitely did not expect him to be so swift at killing it." he thought. Neo asked Spitfire to explain a little more about what happened, " _Grim has released a toxin-like gas all across the entire city. It has made your ally dinosaurs turn against you and try to kill you. How? You're preaching to the choir. I don't know. Grim is not in control of them, but that was something he needed to sacrifice._ " he said.

Neo was concerned because he had a large number of dinosaurs on his side, "How many were affected, exactly?" he queried.

Spitfire glanced over to Grim because he knew he was still standing there, " _Um…almost all of them. Only the normal dinosaurs that you got to change sides will be affected. All the hybrids or otherwise abnormal dinosaurs will be unaffected by the gas no matter what. The Hypo Giga, DD, Crimson, the Indoraptor, Blue, the Albertosaurus, Indoraptor, this Mosa, the Transmorpher, and me are some that will not be affected. Every other dinosaur on your side will have the uncontrollable urge to tear your face off or rip your heart out and swallow it while it's still beating. Be careful. You may have to kill them when they come after you. It may be hard, but either kill them or you let them kill you, which I cannot just allow you to do._ " he explained.

Neo got a twisted feeling about the tragic death of a great friend he cared about. He cared about all his dinosaurs, with the exception of Spitfire, Crimson, the Indoraptor, and Blue—whom he cared and worried about a little more—basically the same. He felt terrible that he'd have to kill the rest of them if he wanted to stay alive.

At the same time, he also realized that Grim was growing weaker, not physically, but he was getting more and more desperate in his attempts to kill him. As he was thinking about that, he saw two disturbances in the water moving toward the island, "Should I shoot those?" Neo said, pointing. Spitfire looked at him and cocked his head, " _I wouldn't recommend it if your intention is to kill them._ " he said.

There were then the sounds of footsteps of the dock. He distinctly heard the clacking of claws on wood. He hid behind a small wall and gestured for Spitfire to do the same. Spitfire refused and even walked onto the docks.

Neo thought he had a death wish and pulled out his AK and got ready to fire. Before he did, he heard the footsteps stop, "You can just put that AK away, Neo." a recognizable voice said. Neo peeked over the wall, and it was Violet and José. Neo lowered the weapon back and walked to greet them.

Then he thought of a possible event. He aimed his rifle at their heads, and they stopped, "How do I know you two aren't imposters? Show me something only José or Violet could do." he said.

Spitfire looked at him, "It's them! Put the gun down!" he urged him. Neo shook his head. It was José and Violet, but Neo didn't want to take a chance, now that Spitfire told him what Grim was doing now. They stopped Spitfire, " _Don't stop him._ " he said.

Neo mainly thought this because they were slightly larger than he remembered José and Violet being. José stepped forward, and Neo was almost itching to fire. José could really only think of one way to prove that it was really him and Violet. He ran at Neo to attack, but he ran in a straight line toward him. Neo unloaded a full, 30-round clip directly into his heart.

He fell to the ground, and looked at his sister, "Stay there." he said. Neo removed the empty clip and put in a fresh one. He slowly walked over to José, who looked dead with a couple dozen bullet holes in his chest.

Then, Neo felt for a heartbeat, and he felt one for a second before the bullet holes disappeared, the blood went back in, and José quickly snatched his rifle, "Do you believe we're us, now?" he said. Neo nodded, and José tossed his rifle back. It had been a while since he'd seen them last, and he had to know what they had been doing since then, "Where have you two been all this time, and what were you doing?" he asked.

José chuckled, "Just infiltrating Grim's base. Me and her have been posing as some of Grim's lieutenant hybrids. Almost two weeks ago, Grim sent us to Louisiana to kill a large group of people who—through intercepted letters-—were going to head here to find and help you fight back against Grim's dinosaurs. We only went there to fool him and help those people. Of course, we weren't going to actually kill them. Anyway, after finding and convincing them that we weren't going to harm them, and telling them about you and when to meet us so they could join you, Q came and gave us a warning. He said that there'd be a tragic death soon in the future, but there was no way to avoid. It would happen one way or another. That's all me or her could decipher because after that he basically spoke a language that neither of us had ever heard before, but he then said that we'll know what he said when the time was right." he said.

Violet nodded, "Yes. He said some things after that, but I couldn't tell what they were. But, on our way back here, to the city, me and him both felt like a part of our heart was lost." she said. Neo's stomach then tightened, "Should I tell them what happened and deal with the verbal abuse that'll probably follow?" he thought. Q spoke to him and told him that it'd be okay, and he slowly broke the news to them.

"Q's…he's…he's…dead." he said. Violet cocked her head, "Come again?" she said, leaning toward him slightly. Neo took a deep breath and repeated himself, "Q's dead. We were fighting Grim, he got a Giga to fight with him like the chicken he is, and Q…he…he was pushed onto the corpse of a Trike he tried to eat to heal. He warned Grim of what would happen afterward, but I don't think he cares. Q had a look in his eyes that I recognized when the horn went through his heart. He believed." Neo said nervously.

Violet had a blank expression for a few moments, but then she bared her teeth and growled, although only José heard this. José looked at her out of the corner of his eye and he saw a look in her eyes. He dug his claws into the asphalt and prepared for what he thought his sister was about to do. "You…you…you…you GOT HIM KILLED!" she yelled at the top her lungs. She launched at him, but this is what José was prepared for.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:**

He grabbed her tail and held her back. She kept trying to jump at Neo, but José wasn't being moved at all by her. She roared and kept roaring as she tried to get to him. Eventually, José yanked her back, basically threw her into a wall, and then he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

She was so furious she kept clawing José to make him let go, but he kept healing and she was unaware she was hurting her brother. Then José smashed her into the wall and shook her slightly, "Listen! It's not his fault that Q's dead. He told us himself that there was going to be an inevitable tragedy, and I'm guessing that he must've been talking about himself! Even if Neo was on the other side of the city, Q would've probably another way!" he yelled at her.

Violet knew that he was right, and she calmed herself down, "Okay. You're right. But after Pyron's death, I was hoping that that was going to be the only death in our family. If there was going to be another one, I expected it to be either you or me. Definitely not Q. He was the last…what am I talking about? I never thought he'd believe when something like that happened. I'm just…a little irate at Q's death with him ( _Points to Neo_ ) doing nothing to stop it." she replied.

José got a little irked at that and he slapped her, not very hard though, "Do you think he'd just let Q die? Of course he would've tried to save Q! But with Grim and a Giga nearby, he would've died for sure. Then Q would have still died anyway!" he snapped.

He left a bit of a cut on her face, but she healed it, "Okay. You're right. Sorry, Neo. I'm just very emotional about Q. I never could've expected this." she said. Neo put his rifle back on his back, but then he pulled it back out, but didn't aim it, "They're not going to be affected by the gas, are they?" he whispered.

Both of them heard this, "If we were going to be affected by the gas, you'd have been dead already." Violet said. Then there were two more disturbances in the water also moving toward the island, "Umm…?" Neo said. Spitfire moved closer to the water, " _Don't._ " he answered. Out of the water emerged the Indoraptor and Crimson, "Good thing you warned me beforehand." Neo said. As Crimson and the Indo were walking toward them, the sound of an unfamiliar engine came from behind.

They all turned around and saw a black Oldsmobile convertible, with its roof down, come to a stop, along with a Lamborghini Centenario "That Oldsmobile is the same exact make and model of the vehicle Malcolm drove in the Lost World in San Diego. Also, question. Who do those vehicles belong to, and how did it they get onto this island?" Neo said.

They stared at them, and they just idled there. Everyone started backing up, and the Oldsmobile moved forward, but it stayed equidistant from Neo specifically. The Lambo didn't move at all. He did take note of this.

Everyone else kept backing up, but Neo stopped, and the vehicle stopped as well. He walked towards it, and it didn't move an inch. He went to open the door, but the vehicle backed away. After that, whenever Neo moved closer to the car, it moved back and again, staying equidistant from him. When he moved away, it moved closer.

He walked back to everyone, who deemed both the vehicles as non-threatening ones, "What do I do about these vehicles? Neither of them seems to want to harm me or help me. But it seems the Olds wants to follow me, but not let me drive. Crimson, can you stand behind it and prevent it from moving away? I want to see what happens when I get closer to it and it can't move." he said.

Crimson nodded and walked all the way around the island so the vehicle didn't notice. She snuck up behind it, and Neo nodded to her, and she nodded back. Neo walked toward the vehicle, but it didn't move this time.

In fact, it opened its door, but it opened backward, like a suicide door. Neo stopped when it did this. He didn't know that it knew that Crimson was behind it. It only perceived her as a threat. It revved slightly, and then accelerated toward Neo. He tried to dive out of the way, but the vehicle swerved to adjust. Neo got caught on the door, and then it closed it and got him inside. It closed its roof and rolled up the windows.

It then swerved to avoid José, Violet, and Spitfire, and it drove right onto the docks. Neo sat up in the passenger seat and saw that it was going straight towards the water. He tried to get out, but the car already locked its doors. It drove straight into the water and floated for a few seconds before water started filling the cabin, "Oh shit. Oh shit! It's trying to drown me!" Neo said. He hit the window in an attempt to break it, but he quickly realized that he'd just let water in even quicker and stopped.

It was now completely underwater, but the water stopped rising right as the cabin was about to have no more air. Then the water level began to drop. Eventually, the car had no water in it, yet it wasn't floating. It was still sinking. When it hit the bottom, the windows started cracking, "You've got to be kidding me." Neo said.

He heard the doors unlock, and he quickly got out. He swam back up, but everyone was swimming down to him. As they were swimming to him and him to them, the vehicle then started floating upward and bumped into him, pushing him upward even faster. The car then reached the surface, while also hitting Blue on the way up. She was alright, but Neo was on top when he got the feeling of air in his lungs again. The vehicle moved toward the shore, very slowly. Keyword, very.

Everyone was swimming after him, and they all heard the Centenario drive into the water as well. And it also started floating toward the shore. Neo was holding tightly on the roof of the Olds. A wave came and splashed over top of him, almost making him lose his grip, "Ugh! Saltwater doesn't taste any better in this time than it did in mine." Neo thought. Once the vehicle got to land, Neo slid onto its hood, and it popped it open backward and flung Neo back onto land. The Olds got onto land and parked right next to him. Everyone else along with the Lambo followed shortly thereafter.

Neo got up and brushed himself off, "Okay, Oldsmobile. What doth you want?" he asked the vehicle. It opened its door and left it open. " _Don't get in, it's a trap!_ " Spitfire yelled from the water. Crimson chimed in, " **He's right! If you get into that car, it'll take you right to Grim!** " As she said that, a group of Rexes came running toward him. They stopped a small distance away and looked at him, but some looked to the Lambo.

Raptors came in from behind, but they got curious about the vehicle, mainly because they were unaware it existed. Neo knew these were all Grim's dinos, so he put his hands up, although none of them seemed to even notice him. One Raptor looked inside the supercar. Big mistake.

The vehicle slammed its door shut on the Raptor's head, effectively decapitating and killing it. Blood seeped out from the bottom of the door. Then it reopened the door to get rid of the body and head. It started doing doughnuts, which flung the body away, as well as the head, which Neo happened to catch.

It took him a few seconds to realize what he was holding, "Aah! Yuck!" he said, throwing it into the Harbor without thinking. "Oh. That's gonna do something later." he thought, thinking about the head. Blood was all over his hands, but he didn't care about that very much.

He heard the Rexes roar when the car killed the Raptor, and they went to attack it, forgetting all about Neo. The Lambo did a small burnout before doing more doughnuts. The Rexes and Raptors surrounded it, and Neo casually backed away. He turned around to run, but the Oldsmobile cut him off and opened its passenger door. Neo was hesitant, but he could only go so far on his own before he could get caught. He realized if he got caught all on his own, there would've been no escape.

With the Oldsmobile, if it didn't take him straight to Grim, he'd at least have a chance. He looked back and saw everyone come running to him, " **Don't trust that car! I'll get rid of it.** " Crimson said. He went to step on the vehicle, but Neo stopped her, "No! Stop! Hey! Considering the fact that this vehicle did not attack me, or officially chase after to capture me, I'd like to trust it." he said.

Crimson recoiled back at this, " **You want to trust this vehicle just because it hasn't attacked you? You're crazy! It could be one of Grim's vehicles pretending to be friendly. How are you sure that you step into that car and you don't go straight to Grim?** " she questioned. Neo couldn't think of a proper explanation, but José gave her some wise words, " **He's willing to take that risk. Are you willing to let him?** " he said. That really got her thinking about, and therefore question her own trust in Neo's decisions.

He got in the passenger seat and closed the door. The vehicle started driving, and everyone followed behind. Well, Crimson was following behind. Everyone else was following on both sides. Demon and the Morpher were driving ahead like they knew where the Olds was going, which they didn't. The Oldsmobile didn't mind, but whenever it turned, it turned on its signals to let them know where it was going next, but they usually didn't pick up on them in time. The ended up pulling a lot of U-turns to adjust their course.

The roof on the Oldsmobile was up yet the windows were down. Neo looked around for the button to open the roof and pressed it once he found it. The vehicle allowed him to do so.

It felt good. The temporarily calm atmosphere with the wind blowing through his hair, without the worry about dinosaurs. Neo was looking all around at the Harbor, and then he also at the damaged…everything. Buildings were burning or were broken, along with tens of thousands of vehicles, but to him, it almost felt like nothing was wrong.

For a moment, Neo completely forgot that the world was overrun with dinosaurs, but then the vehicle came to a stop in front of the Empire State Building, and he remembered the note. He reread it so he knew what to say and not be shot, "'Die hard, or die young.' Okay. ( _To dinos_ ) Everyone, the person who wrote this note is in need of help. Here's the thing, though. They said that any dinosaurs that come in with me or follow after me will be shot and killed. Please, no one follow me inside. I beg of you." he said.

Spitfire, José, Violet, and Demon knew about the note, but Blue and the Indoraptor did not. Crimson couldn't even fit into the building, so she didn't care. " **Who is this person?** " Blue asked. Neo shot her a look, "Do you think that I would know their name if they didn't sign it on the note?" he asked back.

Blue had no answer, and no one had anything else to say, "Alright then. We all have an understanding. Nobody follows me in." he said. He got out of the car and walked to the doors. They were unlocked, but he looked around for booby traps just to be safe. He did see a tripwire, and he gingerly stepped over it.

Once he was past that, he walked toward the front desk.

Once he was about 15 feet away, he saw a silhouette emerge from behind the desk, and then two lasers were pointed on him. One on his head, the other on his heart "Die hard or die young." he said. The lasers disappeared from his head & heart, and the silhouette turned on a light.

It was a woman, slightly cut and bruised, "I got your note. I'm here to help you." he said. She was glad and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kara. It's spelled with an 'a,' but pronounced Kera. And you are…?" she said. "Neo. Neo Gates." he replied. Her eyes opened slightly at this, "Wait, come again? Are you actually Neo? The one who inspired hundreds of millions of people to fight back against the dinosaurs?" she said.

Neo nodded, "And the one who is rumored to be…( _Looks down at his legs_ ) Half-human and half-dinosaur?" she said, eyes wide open now. Neo nodded again, "Well, the politically correct term is dinoid." He said. Kara was on the verge of fainting, but she didn't.

"Of all the people I could've expected to come to help me, I didn't think there'd be a chance it'd ever be you. I would've thought you'd leave and go somewhere else a long time ago. Why have you stayed here in New York?" she queried. "Grim is here, and so is his base. I won't leave until he is dead and all his dinosaurs are, too. His reign of terror has to end. I cannot and will not give up until he is drowning in his own blood." Neo said, with a slight snarl.

He wasn't snarling at Kara, specifically, but just the thought of Grim got him agitated. She understood. "Oh. When we get outside, please do not shoot my dinosaurs. I have gotten a large group to fight for me, but most of them are scattered all over the place. The few waiting outside will not harm you if you don't harm them. Understand?" he said.

She raised a brow, "You got dinosaurs to fight with you? What'd you do? Make your own?" she said jokingly. Neo shook his head. "No. I was able to get them to change sides, and a few were allies from the start. I even managed to get a few hybrids to change sides." he said.

He looked down a little and noticed she had two G17s, both with a suppressor, laser sight, as well as a holographic scope on top, "Hmm. You must be either a serious badass or an absolute dead shot to be rocking semi-automatic pistols. In this world, the only semi-auto weapons I would recommend is a shotgun, grenade launcher, or rocket launcher. Not that those last two necessarily count as semi-auto. Even still, an automatic shotgun would be slightly better. What are you? A badass like me or a dead shot like me?" he said.

She looked down at the weapons, "Dead shot. Wanna see?" she said. Neo nodded. She and him walked outside. She saw all the dinos, raised her weapons and was about to shoot, but she hesitated, "Are these your dinosaurs?" she asked. Neo said yes and she lowered the weapons. Kara didn't see Violet and José, who were behind the Olds, and they walked out from behind when they knew Neo came back out.

Kara freaked out and started shooting them, "No, Kara!" he said. José and Violet collapsed to the ground and blood started moving out from underneath them. Kara looked back at him, "Were those also…?" she began to say. Neo nodded, and she sighed, "Sorry. It's basically a reflex at this point." she said.

Neo was just looking at José and Violet with a straight face. She did notice this and stood in front of him, "Why aren't you mourning them? If they were yours & you cared about them, shouldn't you be upset that I killed them?" she said.

Behind her, José and Violet's blood went back into their bodies, and the started getting up. They weren't going to attack her because they understood why she shot first, but Neo gave them a gesture which they understood and smiled slyly. They snuck up, and right before they did what Neo gestured, he said, "I would be upset and mourn them…if they were actually dead."

She turned around, and they both jumped at her and pinned her to the ground. She dropped both guns when they did this. They both pretended like they were going to kill her, "How are they alive?! I shot them both multiple times in the heart & brain!" she yelled.

Neo looked down at her, "I can't tell you if you're dead." he said. Kara now didn't care how José and Violet were still alive, all she cared about was staying alive, "Neo! Please tell them to stop! Tell them I didn't mean to shoot them!" she yelled.

Neo was smiling internally, but he kept a straight face, although it was becoming very hard not to break out laughing. He managed not to. At this point, they both had their claws right over Kara's head. José was even stroking her hair, and then Neo couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing, "Ha ha ha ha! They would never kill a human being. They were just playing with you!" he said.

They both got off her and stood next to Neo, "What are you talking about?" she asked, completely confused. Then Violet spoke, "Don't freak out. We are more than just dinosaurs. We both have personalities like you and Neo. And no, me and my brother have known how to speak since forever, Neo did not teach us. ( _To Neo_ ) **Should I tell her how we don't die?** "

Neo shook his head, " **Not now. Just you speaking at all, let alone English, is a lot for her to comprehend on its own. Give her some time to get used to you. When the time is right, I'll let you know when you can tell her.** " he replied. Violet acknowledged. Kara had a blank expression, yet her eyes were wide open.

Neo looked at her, "I'll explain later." he said. Then there were small footsteps that became audible from somewhere around them, "Sounds like a Raptor or something. Maybe a juvenile one." Neo said. Then the sky became cloudy, "Hold on. I'm getting a feeling." Neo said. In his heart started beating slightly quicker. Then, he heard a squeal from something. Then he remembered, "The Megalo babies!" he yelled, breaking into a sprint.

Everyone except José, Violet, and Crimson was wondering what he was talking about. He morphed his legs back into Raptor ones so he could get there faster. He soon realized he could've just driven back, but now was not the time, he was already home. Everyone followed him.

He got back to the house and saw the front door was hanging wide open, and there was a trail of blood leading inside, "No, no, no!" he said. He stopped at the doorframe and saw everyone, except for Megan, was dead. Megan was barely alive, she had managed to bandage up her cuts and she was lying down to gain her strength back, but her right arm & leg were broken. Everyone else, Neo could tell, had been brutally slaughtered by a dinosaur, "The babies! I need to get to them!" he thought.

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and went to the HoloRoom. He didn't have a good feeling, to begin with, and this wasn't being helped in the slightest when he saw that there was a small splat of blood underneath the door, "Oh, no, no, no, no." he said. He didn't even bother opening the door. He just kicked it down.

He saw inside that the simulation of the Cretaceous Period was glitching out, and one of the Megalo eggs was broken and bloody. He saw some bloody footprints leading away from the eggs. He followed them and saw a Baryonyx, but with both arms and it was black, "It's not Grim, but this could be much worse than him." Neo thought. It was right next to the baby Tarbo, who was lying on the floor in fear.

The baby Megalos were also laying on the floor, but they were still alive, slightly bloody, and breathing very slowly. The Bary saw Neo and quickly grabbed the Tarbo and put its claws up against its neck and put it between Neo and itself, "Last time I checked, there were no other Baryonyxs in existence." Neo said, circling to the left.

The Bary circled and stayed opposite of him, " **As Grim told me when he made me, desperate times call for desperate measures.** " it said. "He made you because of me? Wow, I've definitely hurt him—( _To_ himself) mainly physically—( _To Bary_ ) more than anyone else. Do you really think that I won't be able to kill you?" he said.

The Bary growled, " **Once I kill these Megalos, you will be powerless, and this little Tarbo here will be a great accomplishment for Grim. It will walk out with me, one way or another.** " it said. Neo was thinking of a way to separate the Tarbo from the Bary, and he had one, "You are more like Grim than you think." Neo said. The Bary cocked its head, " **In what ways?** " it queried. Neo morphed his hands and extended his claws, "Like him, you underestimate me." he said, jumping up into the air.

The Bary was unsure of what he was doing, and didn't do anything to the Tarbo, "Need that one alive or else I will definitely die from the mother." Neo thought. He landed next to the Tarbo, and he quickly pushed it out of the way, "A little slow." Neo said.

The Bary regained its bearings and saw the Tarbo. It ran for it, but Neo tripped it, "Run!" he yelled. The Tarbo understood his worry and got up to flee. The Bary tried to get up and go after it, but Neo put his foot on its neck, "Maybe you Baryonyxs are weaker dinosaurs then I thought. Your kind couldn't kill Claire or Franklin on Nublar, Grim couldn't and still can't kill me, and you couldn't kill me, either. Your kind is a horrible dinosaur. None of your kind had killed a single human on their own. How you ever survived in the wild millions of years ago, I'm unsure of." he said. He jammed his sickles claws into the dino's eyes and then cut its throat.

He went over to the Tarbo to see if it had been hurt at all by the Bary. He found it had nothing wrong with it, apart from being scared beyond belief, and then Neo went over to the Megalo babies. He knew for sure they both had some injuries due to the fact that they were bleeding e was a few cuts along their bodies, one had a broken arm, and the other had a broken neck, but it wasn't dead, "This one is very lucky. It could've died. ( _Looks at eggs_ ) Hmm. I wonder when these eggs are going to hatch. Hopefully not when I'm somewhere else. I'd like to imprint on them if I can. Although come to think of it, the Megalo Rex should probably be the one to imprint on them. Speaking of which, where is he?" Neo thought.

Then his heartrate quickened, and he felt like there was something behind him, "Should I turn around?" Neo asked himself. "I would." a voice said. Neo recognized it as Carnage's and turned around, "Hello. I probably would've destroyed my pants had I not felt your presence. Quick question, how much longer until these eggs hatch?" he asked.

Carnage looked at the eggs with him, "From now? 2 more weeks." he said. Neo nodded in acknowledgment, "Okay. Just wanted to know." he said. Then Neo noticed there was a big hole above the door. He didn't say anything, but Carnage knew he was looking at it, "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." he said.

Neo shook his head, "No, it's alright. Before the timeline was altered, I've done construction projects on expensive structures & buildings before. I can fix that, but I would prefer if you don't do that again. The HoloRoom walls are slightly harder to fix, but they are manageable, once Grim and his dinosaurs are dead." he said.

Then, another dinosaur ran into him and tackled him. It was one of the Megalo babies that pushed him out of the way of another dinosaur. The dino missed the baby by only a few inches. Neo looked up and identified the dinosaur as a Utahraptor, "Velociraptor or a Utahraptor. Who'd be worse to deal with?" Neo said aloud. The Utah actually skidded and slipped when it missed Neo. It slid straight into the wall as a result.

"Utahraptor, for sure. Their sickles claws are twice as long as a Velo's, and they have four fingers compared to the Velo's three." Carnage said. Neo rolled his eyes, "Of course. The dinosaur that just tried to attack me just so happens to be worse than any Velociraptors I've encountered. This kind of stuff can and will only happen to me." Neo thought.

He got back up as the Utah was regaining its bearings, and got a vicious feeling. Because of this, he tore its head off completely. The Tarbo was next to him and blood splattered all over both their faces. The Tarbo recoiled at this, but Neo was still holding the dino's head. He looked at the Megalo and it gestured to the young ones.

Neo got an idea about what he wanted him to do. Then he threw the Utah's head to one of the babies, and he dragged the rest of the body to the other baby. They both weakly looked at what he gave them, and one started eating the body, but the other one refused to eat the head.

Neo realized his mistake, and he grabbed the Utah's corpse with his Indom teeth, but the young Megalo grabbed it as he was pulling it back. Neo and it started tugging back and forth in a little game of tug-of-war. Eventually, they both started pulling as hard as they could, although neither of them was wanting to let go.

Then Neo heard flesh tearing, but he didn't think twice about it. He pulled even harder, and then the body tore in half. Neo fell backward and looked at the half he was holding, "Okay. I guess this works." he thought. He dragged his half over to the other Megalo and took the head away.

Although he took the head away, the Tarbo wanted it. It let him know by nipping at it, "( _Muffled_ ) You want to eat this? Okay." he said. He placed the head down and the Tarbo began feasting on it, "Hmm. Interesting display of hunger from that little one." Neo thought.

Then, something hit him in the back of the head and made him fall. He looked to his left and saw Carnage also lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious, "What the hell?" he thought. He looked up and saw a Megaraptor, which he hadn't seen in this time before. It tried to stick its claws in his eye, but Neo rolled out of the way just in time.

He did a roundhouse kick and cut the Megaraptor's throat. He was looking at the body when 7 more came in through the hole in the wall, "Oh, come on!" he said. He glanced to his left and saw a circuit board, and that it was just becoming nighttime.

He smiled and thought of an idea, "I sure hope you can see in the dark." he said before lunging for the board, flipped a switch, and therefore turned off all electricity to his entire house. The Raptors weren't able to see in the dark, but ever since Neo's eyesight became altered, he could see in the dark perfectly.

He saw the Raptors wandering aimlessly around. He snuck out behind them, but not before taking the babies and eggs out of the room. Luckily, Neo had plenty of hiding spots where he knew they'd be safe. He moved them into a room with a door that blended in perfectly with the wall, so no one would ever know there was even a room there, "You all stay here. I've got some nuisances I need to take care of." he said calmly.

They all nodded, and he closed the door. He navigated through his house to the nearest weapon cabinet. "Hmm. An M9 Baretta. An AK-47 or AK-74. A China Lake grenade launcher. Or, my personal favorites, a .357 Magnum and a .44 Magnum. Which one should I choose?" he thought.

Megaraptors had managed to infiltrate his entire house and were all over his house, not that they could see anything. He decided that the assault rifles were a little unnecessary, the grenade launcher would've been way too much, so he grabbed all 3 pistols because they were just Raptors that were slightly bigger than the ones he'd seen before. He still had the three weapons that could kill Grim, the golden .44 Mag, Deagle, and the platinum Deagle, but he felt those were also overkill.

He may have grabbed all the pistols, but he decided to use the .357. He also grabbed all the cylinders and clips he had stashed in the cabinet, too. There were also some attachments for the weapons. He saw a few suppressors and thought that it might've been a good idea.

He grabbed it and attached it to both revolvers and the Baretta. He wanted to use the .357 mainly because in the times he used the Baretta before, it had a bad tendency to jam. The Magnums, both being revolvers, never jammed. He came across a Megaraptor who stumbled into a wall. Neo put his foot on its neck and shot it directly in the face. A few vaguely heard the gunshot, but they didn't have a single clue as to where it originated from.

In total, not that he knew this, there were 16 Megaraptors inside his house, all aimlessly looking for him. Some tried to follow his scent, but they ended up running into walls or in some cases each other, but they just couldn't locate Neo. Along with them all being unable to see anything, Neo knew the layout of his entire house, so even if he couldn't see in the dark, he knew where everything was.

He found two wandering around his master bedroom, but before he could shoot them, Demon came smashing through the wall and hitting both Raptors, " _Get in, now!_ " he yelled. Neo got in, but Demon wasn't in his normal muscle car form. He had taken the form of a Saturn Sky.

Neo hopped in the driver seat and Demon reversed out. Before they were completely out of the house, Neo reached out the window and pressed a button. Shortly after he did this. Robot arms came down to the hole where Demon came through, and they started repairing the damage, "It's very beneficial in most situations that my foster faster is Bill Gates." Neo thought.

All the Megaraptors saw the hole and went for it. Neo saw them in the mirror and got the .357 out. He removed the suppressors from all the weapons, "Maybe there wasn't a need to use these if Demon was going to do that." he thought. He aimed for each Raptor's head.

He only needed a single bullet to kill each one, which recoiled back a few feet by the stopping power of the revolver. Once the pursuers were dead, Neo now asked his vehicle what was happening, "Demon, why did you smash through my house and take the form of a Saturn Sky?" he said.

Demon put a projection up on his windshield. It had a picture of the inside of Grim's base, but it was the area with all of the caged creatures. Inside that area was every remaining member of the gang, "Oh no. Littlefoot, Ruby, Petrie, and Ducky. Where's Chomper?" he said.

Demon then changed the projection to a blue T-Rex, half of its flesh missing, and some muscles, too. It was lying motionless just on the opposite side of where Neo was in his house, " _He had Grim fooled into thinking he was still on his side. Chomper heard that Grim was going to destroy all of New York with a powerful bomb just to make sure that he gets rid of you. Chomper was going to you to warn you, but a Yutyrannus saw him and found out his intentions. It called for reinforcements and he was killed. That happened 6 weeks ago. Grim held off on this plan due to the fact that many of his dinosaurs went rogue. They disobeyed his orders from him to return to base because they have been so intent on killing you, they refuse to stop. One of those Megaraptors in your house alerted every single dinosaur within a 30-mile radius of here. I'm getting you out of New York. The bomb will incinerate every square inch of this city, and I can and will not allow you to go down with it. Every ally you have left I have warned and they will be meeting us at the Pennsylvania state border. The bomb doesn't reach that far, but the radiation that will follow after the initial blast will reach much farther. The conditions become livable 10 miles from the Pennsylvania border. I took this form because all Grim's dinosaurs know my normal form. They don't know this. At this point, the dinosaurs do not harm any other people they come across, unless they attack them, which no one so far has had the gumption to try. If you keep yourself hidden, no one will know. Also, every other vehicle in your garage will be right behind me, but they'll drive in intervals because a large group of cars leaving the city would be very suspicious._ " he said.

Neo was processing everything Demon said, but he thought of a flaw, "I'm not running away. I've done enough running. I need to make a stand or die trying. If that bomb goes off it'll kill millions, I can't walk away. Besides, Grim won't set off that bomb unless he's either very desperate, or he thinks I'm within the blast range. Because if I survive, he'll kill himself and all his dinos in that large area, essentially giving me victory on a sesame seed bun. Also, how are you sure that Grim didn't just know Chomper was on my side, and then said, and therefore he heard, everything he said and it turns out to be just a threat to draw me out. Grim could be lying about the bomb just to get me to run away, and then he could easily find me." he said.

Demon slowed down slightly, " _You could be right, but I can't take the chance. If I know Grim as well as you do, I'm sure he would not lie about something like that. Besides, if it was a lie, Chomper wouldn't have been killed. He would have let Chomper tell you._ " he said, accelerating again.

Neo hit the brake, and he did get Demon to slow down for a second, but Demon disconnected his brakes & e-brake, " _I cannot allow you to risk your life over something like this. I have enough evidence to believe that Grim is serious about the bomb._ " he said. Neo sighed, "Okay. I didn't want to have to do this, but this is your doing." Neo thought.

He morphed his arms into Indom arms and curled his right hand into a fist _._

Neo punched the roof which put a large hole in it, but the strength of his punch also flipped Demon over, " _Ow!_ " Demon said. Neo then used his claws to cut through the roof. Once he was out, Demon flashed his headlights, " _What is wrong with you?!_ " he yelled.

Neo looked at his vehicle, "I'm willing to take the risk that Grim is lying. If he really is going to detonate that bomb, or even if he has one, I'm taking him down with me. And you're not going to stop me any time soon." he said, running back into the city. Demon was unable to flip himself over, but he couldn't repair himself, either. He notified the dinosaurs, which weren't even at the PA border yet, about Neo's recent choice, " _Neo's going back into the city. Go after him. Get him out of the city alive by any means necessary._ " he said.

He looked back, "I definitely just heard that. All right. Now, my dinosaurs, even the ones that still fight for me, I have to avoid. I have no choice but to fight Grim on my own. All my dinosaurs now will do whatever they physically can to get me out of New York alive. If I come across any of them, I need to lose them. I may even have to kill them if they're too persistent. I really hope it doesn't have to come to that." Neo thought.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Arrivals and Departures**

Then, an uninvited guest showed up again, "( _Sighs heavily_ ) F*** off, Grim." he said. Grim looked furious, but surprisingly, he still had no arms. "You haven't healed yourself from your injuries. Are you finally giving up, dickhead?" Neo said. Grim was baring his teeth, "I've had enough of you! This is where I shred your face off!" he snarled. Their "conversation" didn't last long.

A few grenades flew from nowhere and started deploying smoke. Two or three landed right in front of Grim, who couldn't see anything let alone them. After a few seconds, the smoke grenades then blew up. Grim couldn't bear the smoke alone and he turned tail and ran. Neo also did, but he knew that it was a person who threw the gas grenades. He picked up a scent through the smoke, and it led to a familiar girl, "Kara. Good thinking, but I was going to fight him." he said. Kara gestured behind herself. Neo looked past her and saw a blue ION.

"Morpher?" Neo said. The vehicle revved and opened its door. He started walking to it, but Kara stopped him, "Don't." she said. She had put her arm up in front of Neo. He pushed it down, "I know this car." he said. She watched him as he walked to the car. Before he got in, he asked a question, "Morpher, did you hear Demon?"

The Morpher jerked back and forth, its version of a "yes," but it also gave a verbal reply, which it didn't do often, "I heard, but if I know you, I knew you'd continue to fight against Grim." It was kinda short, but it got its point across. Neo got in, and he waited for Kara, "See? Its fine." he said, closing the door. Kara was still a little hesitant, but she just told herself that it would be fine. She walked over and got in.

Neo then had a question, "Morpher, of all the vehicles you could have chosen to take the form of, why a Saturn? I mean, in my timeline, they were a quality vehicle brand. ( _To himself_ ) Unlike the rest of GM's brands." he said. Kara answered his question, "Well, in this time, when the Mercury, Pontiac, and Hummer brands were discontinued, Saturn was making decent profits to support itself up until 2011 instead of 2009. In 2011, GM felt that Saturn wasn't making enough money, and they formerly announced the discontinuation of the Saturn brand later in the year. The people were upset by this. All the adults knew how cheap the other brands made by GM were. But, like their phrase, 'A different kind of company, a different kind of car,' Saturns were a quality brand. People who took care of their Saturns, the vehicles ended up lasting for up to and over 10 years. People all across the US protested the discontinuation of Saturn, and stopped buying vehicles from GM's other brands—except for a handful of people who didn't care what they drove—the rest of the people started buying more Saturns than before. A few months went by of this, and the head of GM decided that the Saturn brand had to continue being made or else they'd go out of business completely. Sounds crazy, right? The company in America responsible for…basically all the cars in the country, excluding imports, could've gone out of business because they wanted to stop making the only quality car brand under their name. As a matter of fact, Saturns are still being made to this day, but the dinosaurs don't like them, along with older Volvos. The main vehicles you'll find that are destroyed are Saturns. In a pinch, Saturns are quite durable." she explained.

In his timeline, Neo absolutely loved Saturns for their quality, plus they had quite different features and other miscellaneous things that GM never made onto their other brands. Before Christyna, the only vehicles Neo liked to drive when he didn't want to ride his skateboard were his 1998 L-Series, 1991 SC2, his 2007 Sky, his 2005 Vue, and his 2008 ION, "I love Saturns, but I've been driving Demon around for a while. Now, I have to avoid him like the plague." Neo said.

He enjoyed Demon a lot, but now he couldn't even trust him anymore. He had to stop Grim, but Demon was afraid that he was going to get himself killed if Grim detonated the bomb, or if he even had one. Neo then heard medium-sized footsteps coming from behind. He looked in the mirror, but he couldn't identify the dino behind because the Morpher accelerated, "Whoa! What are…you doing?" Neo said. The Morpher pulled its e-brake and spun around before shifting into reverse, allowing Neo to see the dino.

It was one he hadn't seen yet, "A Belluasaurus? I used to play ARK and it was in the additional creatures MOD. Those used to be my favorite dinosaurs, although I don't recall reading any research about them, or if they even existed in the real world. When it came to all dinosaurs, real or not, the Bellua, again, was my all-time favorite, if you don't count the T-Rex, Indom, Velo, and Utahs. But after I saw Fallen Kingdom, the Carno and Indoraptor surpassed as my favorites." Neo said. The Bellua looked like it was going to chase them, but it just stood there. As they got further away, the dino started walking toward them, but it didn't run. Neo slammed on the brakes, but the Morpher kept trying to reverse. The Bellua walked toward them, and the Morpher was jerking back and forth while Neo was fighting against it. The dino looked at Neo, seemingly not with harmful intentions, but the Morpher thought otherwise.

It shifted into drive and attempted to accelerate. It jerked forward. The dino then lowered its head, and flipped the Morpher over. Neo crawled out through the window, but Kara stayed in the seat, hanging upside-down. Even if she wanted to get out, the Morpher wasn't letting her unbuckle any time soon. The Bellua's head followed Neo as he got out. It basically just stared at him. He stood back up, and he just looked right back at it.

It took a step toward him, and it started sniffing him. Really closely. It had its snout right in his face and right against his body. After about a minute and a half, it stepped back. Neo was waiting for its next move. The dino lowered its head down and almost crouched, but it just stayed like that. Neo had a guess about what the dino wanted, but he wasn't sure if it was correct. It looked down to see his Raptor legs, and it closed its eyes, "That's odd." he thought.

He decided that he might as well. But first, he went back to the Morpher and grabbed one of its carpets. Then he went back to the dino and placed the carpet on its back, "Lord knows what you've had on you." he said quietly. He thought that the dino wanted him to ride on its back, but he didn't know where this thing had been, so he put the carpet on to prevent the possibility of him contracting a disease that was unique to dinosaurs.

He hopped up on it and it stood back up. The dino took one step forward before the Indoraptor winced at something and jumped at Neo. She pushed him off and they both landed funny. They both rolled a few times, the Indo more than Neo, until they came to a stop. He made the Bellua stop and not attack the Indo by putting his hand up. He looked at the Indo, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Do I need to kill you now, too?!" he said. She shook her head to get some concrete pieces off her, and she looked at him, " **No, please don't! I can't help it. It made me attack you. I was made that way.** " she said.

He was slightly confused, "'It' made you? What the hell is 'it' that made you attack me?" he almost yelled. She looked at his chest. He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about, but he needed to be sure, "Tell me!" he said. As if to let him know, a laser appeared on his arm and moved to his heart, and the Indo couldn't help but look at it, " **'It' is that.** " she said. Neo was waiting for her next move, but he remembered the laser from elsewhere.

There was an acoustic signal that soon followed after. She roared and jumped at him again. He fell onto his back intentionally. She jumped straight over him and into a wall. He told her to just stay there and not to look at him until he told her otherwise, "Someone has that rifle… ( _Sniffs air_ )…and they're close." he thought. He followed the trail he caught a whiff of. While he was following it, occasionally that same laser would appear for a split-second, but then disappear. Eventually, he saw who had possession of the rifle.

They didn't know he saw them, "How am I going to kill them if they can see me? Even though they don't seem to know that I see them, I can't just walk up to them. Wait. Indominus could camouflage…DNA from Indom was used in the Indoraptor's creation…Indoraptor can camouflage. If the Indoraptor can camouflage and I'm part Indoraptor, I can camo, too." he thought. He changed the color of his skin to match his surroundings perfectly.

It was a man who had the rifle. He saw Neo before he disappeared, then he heard something, looked away, looked back, and he thought that Neo was gone. He walked right up to him, but the guy still didn't know. Then he morphed into a complete Indoraptor, and pounced on him right as he made himself visible. The guy tried to shoot Neo, but he used his head to knock the rifle from his hands.

He was about to maul the guy, but he had a better idea. He grabbed him, dragged him over to the Indoraptor, tied him up, and pointed at the guy, "This gentleman was the one holding the laser rifle. Kill him." he said. She was hesitant, " **No. How am I sure that this man is not a random man you want to kill?** " she queried. Neo looked at her deeply, "Okay. For one thing, I do not, I repeat, DO NOT kill random people unless they give me a reason to, which no one has yet. This man? He tried to get you to kill me. That's a valid enough reason to me for me to want to kill him. So kill him." he urged her.

She kept trying to reason with Neo because she wasn't finding any evidence that this man was the one holding the rifle, " **If he had the rifle, then where is it now?** " she asked. After about 15 minutes of this, Neo got tired of her, "Fine. If you won't attack him willingly, I'll have to make you!" he said. He left to go get the rifle. Although she wasn't aware of this, " **You can't make me.** " she said as he walked away. Neo walked back with the rifle in hand, and her eyes opened wide, "Can't I?" he said, turning on the laser and aiming at the man. Her head followed it naturally, " **No. No. No.** " she said to herself.

No matter how much she tried to fight it, it was designed into her. She instinctively snarled at the sight of the laser, and then Neo pressed the button. The acoustic signal was made, she roared then mauled the man. Neo couldn't really see what she was doing to him, but judging by the blood that initially splattered on both sides of her, and the thick, viscous flow of blood that followed after gave him a good idea. He kept the laser on so she wouldn't stop and made sure the man would actually die. Eventually all Neo saw on either side of the Indo was blood. So he turned off the laser and she stopped.

The man's face and upper part of his chest were completely shredded. If you looked at him, you wouldn't have been able to tell that he ever had a face. Blood was all over the Indo's face and claws, "I'm just going to keep this rifle in case of more situations like that. Morpher!" he said. The Indo looked at herself and saw the blood, " **What is wrong with you?** " she said slowly.

His head whipped around to her, "What's wrong with me? ME? Nothing! I told you who that man was and every reason you had to kill him, but you didn't listen." he said. She didn't have time to form a response when he Morpher along with the others nearby it came to them and saw the corpse. None of them asked any questions because they saw what the Indoraptor had on her. The Morpher opened its door and Neo put the rifle on the passenger seat and then he got in. Apparently, José and Violet got in the backseat, and Blue got in the passenger seat and moved the rifle.

He looked at how Blue was sitting, "Doesn't that hurt? To be in that position?" he asked. Blue looked at him, " **Oh, it's excruciating. But I can deal with it for a while.** " she said. Neo grabbed the wheel and looked ahead, "Okay. If you say so." he thought. He shifted into drive and accelerated. Everyone outside followed. " **Where are we going?** " Blue asked. Neo said nothing. She looked back to José and Violet. José only shrugged. Violet said nothing either.

They only drove for a few moments before the Morpher crashed, "What now?" Neo thought. Then his door opened…well, more like it got torn off. But that happened, and a dino yanked him out of the vehicle. He rolled into a building, and the dino turned to him. He recognized its face, but there was a problem with it. It was missing some flesh on the top of its snout as well as its body.

Neo was able to identify it as Pyron.

Or was it?

Neo saw the missing flesh, but it didn't register in his mind yet. At first he was glad to see Pyron after he sacrificed himself to save the Valley, but Pyron gave a low grunt that didn't sound anything like a dinosaur…or even human for that matter. Then Neo realized he was missing flesh on his face, "Pyron, what happened to you?" he said. Pyron was walking to him, continuing to make those grunts, but it was more like he was dragging his left foot.

Neo started casually backing away from him. Everyone tried to come to his aid, but he stopped them because he didn't have a valid reason for their assistance at that moment. He started thinking about the factors of Pyron he saw, "Flesh missing from his body…low grunting…dragging his foot…oh, no. Please tell me he's not what I think he is." he thought.

He saw the corpse of a Utahraptor behind him. He grabbed it but waited a few seconds. Then he threw the corpse past Pyron. He looked at it, and almost ran to it. Then he began feasting on it, "Usually, dinos do eat corpses, but only when they're hungry. He's showing not a single sign of hunger. As much as I want to deny it, it's the truth. Pyron is a zombie." he thought.

Pyron seemed to forget all about him, but Neo wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He already established the fact that Pyron was now a zombie dinosaur, but before that, he was presumed to be invincible like his siblings, and he was a friend, "What do I do? I can't run, I'm sure he'll find me no matter where I go and no matter how slow he is." Neo said to himself. José and Violet had come over the moment they knew the dino was their relative. They stood on both sides of Neo, "This is strange." Violet said.

Neo looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "What? Him back from the dead?" he asked her. "Mainly that factoid. If any of our kind die, we do not come back from the dead because usually we aren't dead. But anyway, once we die, we stay dead. Our kind goes into to the same place Q is at this moment. Neo then heard Q speak to him, " _Let him get to you._ " Neo knew what happened if a normal zombie attacked someone. A dinosaur zombie? That was another thing.

He let Pyron walk up to him, José and Violet stepped back. Neo was just waiting to get bit in the neck, but it didn't happen. Pyron sliced his claws along Neo's right knee. He cut very deep. In fact, he cut a part of Neo's muscles there. Neo roared in pain before falling onto his side. He was bleeding, but Pyron didn't take advantage of his current state of weakness. He just stood there, almost panting.

Neo tried to get up, without much success. Q then spoke again, " _Tear him to pieces. You will truly put him to rest and he will join me._ " Neo didn't think that tearing apart Pyron would've done anything. But he had Crimson grab Pyron anyway, and he had the Indoraptor stand opposite her.

Crimson actually grabbed Pyron with her hand, instead of her mouth like Neo said, but it didn't matter. He didn't tell them who it was because it would've made things easier, "Rip him apart!" he said. Crimson placed half of Pyron in her mouth, and while she lowered her head for the Indoraptor to grab hold. They both started pulling back as hard as they physically could. Much to their surprise, Pyron's spine wasn't breaking apart as easily as they thought it would, " **What is he made of?** " Crimson thought.

After that, it wasn't long before there was a tearing sound and Pyron went from one to two. His blood painted the ground, but it was red with a green tint to it. After that, the Indoraptor dropped her half of Pyron in disgust, but Crimson tried to eat her half, "I don't think eating the corpse of an undead anything is a good idea!" he said to her.

She realized this and immediately spit it out. After this, Pyron's pieces did the same thing Q's body did when he died. They gained a white aura and glow and then they started disintegrating. Neo asked Blue to help him stand up, and she did, but he couldn't even stand on his own. As a solution, the Morpher moved behind him, allowing him to lean against it. As Pyron's body was disappearing into the sky, a man was cautiously going through an intersection behind them, and he noticed Neo. It was one of Grim's mercenaries.

He tried to sneak up on Neo, and he did, but the Morpher sensed his presence, and Blue shortly after smelled him, but not before he saw the cut and blood on Neo's leg. He had a Striker shotgun, and he shot Neo once in that leg. He clutched his leg and fell on his back. Everyone turned around to witness Neo fall, but Blue was the first to pounce on the guy. First thing she did was disarm him of his shotgun. It flew when she hit it and it landed near Neo.

Then the man pulled out a pistol from his side holster and quickly shot Blue in the cloaca, which made her fall over in pain as well. Neo saw this and then, even in pain, he saw the Striker, grabbed it, and aimed at the man as he was coming to him. When Neo aimed at the guy, he aimed right back at him, but Neo was faster to shoot. He blew his whole head to pieces.

Nearby, another dinosaur heard the gunshot and went to investigate. Everyone knew something was coming. Neo still couldn't get up obviously because his muscle was still tender, so the Indoraptor had to drag him, on his back, into a building which the Morpher blocked the door after they shut it, just in case, then camouflaged itself to match its surroundings, then it made its windows one-way.

The Indoraptor could see through them, but nothing could see through the other way. Blue, still in pain, stood up and pretended like she was just roaming. Although, she got a surprise when the dino rounded the corner. It was another Indoraptor, although this one was a male. The Indo notified Neo of the other Indoraptor, which she was now worried would kill Blue. Neo took a second to process that, "Wait, another Indoraptor? Last time I checked, Henry Wu only made one, you, right?" he said.

She said nothing as she was thinking out what could result if the male found them, "Let me guess...he made two Indoraptors in case you didn't survive, didn't he? Only you both survived." he asked. Now she shook her head, " **No. Wu never made another one. I've been alone since those humans left me to die in Lockwood Manor.** " she said. Neo looked at her, "Oh. That was you? ( _Indo nods_ ) On the…? ( _Nods again_ )" he said. " **Yes. My vital organs were missed by mere inches. But I was still dying. Both literally, and to get off that thing.** " she said. Now Neo understood.

Outside, Blue tried speaking to the Indoraptor, but he seemed focused on something else because he was constantly sniffing the air. He walked up to go past her, toward the door the Morpher was blocking, but she stepped in front of him. She kept getting in front of him to divert his attention from Neo, and to prevent him from getting past her. Unfortunately, he eventually cut her across her leg because she was more an annoyance to him, and he shoved her out of his way.

He reached for the door, only to feel the Morpher's handle, locked, of course. He moved to its front and began to try to push it out of the way. The Morpher kept its wheels locked, and the Indoraptor couldn't move it. But, the Indo then dug his claws down into the ground and slowly began moving the vehicle. It attempted to accelerate to counteract him, but he was just too strong. Once he moved the vehicle out the way, he tried to open the door, had a lot of trouble doing this, and just kicked it down. Neo's Indo jumped at this, and she and the male locked eyes for a while. Then his eyes moved to Neo.

The only difference Neo could spot between his Indo and the male was their eyes. His Indo had orange eyes, but the male had red eyes. He lowered his head down, and spoke in a voice he remembered from a video on YouTube, " _Beg pardon, you do know that Raptors can smell you from up to a mile away, so, how far do you think I gotta be to know exactly where you are right now, hmm?_ ( _Neo says nothing_ ) _Okay, I'm gonna eat you now._ " he said.

Neo grabbe the rifle and shot him 10 times in the head before the weapon was empty. The male wasn't even fazed. The reason being that all the bullets hit his skull and got flattened, " _That doesn't work. Try again._ " he said, continuing to walk toward Neo. Then Neo turned on the laser, and aimed it at its chest, "Would you eat yourself?" he said. He pressed the button, and the acoustic signal was made. Unlike he had imagined, the male didn't attack himself, and his Indo didn't attack him either, " _It doesn't work that way, either. Keep trying._ " he said, still walking to him.

Despite her nervousness around him, the Indo moved between Neo and the male, " _No. You aren't._ " she said. It had been a long time since she needed to speak her native tongue. He cocked his head at her, " _Really? I think otherwise. I haven't eaten in 4 days. I'm sure you know what that's like. Like me, you have a rapid metabolism, and you're always hungry, too. Would you prefer that I eat you instead? You would be much more satisfying, but I'd rather not eat you if I don't have to. Just let me eat that human and we won't have any problems._ " he said.

She did know, but she wouldn't let Neo die, " _No. Haven't you heard about this human? He's the one who inspired the rest of the humans to fight the dinosaurs. He has defeated many, and he can defeat more with every willing body he can get. He's said I was a great accomplishment to have fight with him, and you'd be good with me. He can supply you with many meals if you let him live & you have patience._" she reasoned.

He had heard about Neo, not his name, but what he had done, " _Oh? And if I didn't believe you, what evidence do you have to give that would convince me of who he is?_ " he queried. She sort of drew a blank for a second, but she remembered Neo's a dinoid, and the facts that have passed surely must have mentioned that Neo was half-human and half-dinosaur, " _Did you hear that they were half-human, half-dino?_ " she asked back. He nodded.

" _Take a look at him and tell me if you don't think he is what they speak of._ " she said, taking one step to the side, staying slightly in front just in case. The male looked around her and saw Neo's legs. Then he looked back at her, " _I see. This is the human they speak of. Okay. If you're right about his capabilities, I will let him live. But if you're wrong, I will kill him._ " he said. She looked at him, " _Do you think that they would speak of a human who doesn't have the capability to kill hundreds of Grim's dinosaurs?_ " she asked. He said nothing. She was positive that Neo could provide a corpse for the male. But at the moment, he couldn't even stand up, let alone hunt.

The male knew this, and Neo's Indo picked him up and carefully placed him on her back, avoiding placing him too close to her spikes, " _He's hurt at the moment, but he'll be back up in…maybe a few hours._ " she said. The male wasn't happy, but he trusted her. Neither her, nor him classified the other as a sibling, just as acquaintances. She carried Neo to the Morpher, but he made her stop next to Blue and she obeyed. He looked at her cut from the Indo's back.

The Indo crouched down because she thought that he'd ask that. He wasn't going to, but it's the thought that counts. He felt Blue's cut, and she winced slightly, but then he started stroking her snout, much like Owen did in Fallen Kingdom. She gently moved her head into his hand, as she liked the feeling.

Then he told his Indo to continue what she was doing. She got back up, brought him to the Morpher and put him in it. The Morpher tried to run over the male, but the Indo stopped it, "No. He has decided to be friendly, but he needs to get some food quickly or he'll kill Neo." she said. The Morpher backed down. The male Indo had been looking at Blue since Neo stroked her, " _Quite a relationship this human has with you as well as that Velociraptor. I've witnessed humans around dinosaurs before, never have they let any of them even get near, let alone touch them. What's so special about him?_ " he queried, almost curiously.

The Indo sighed to herself, " _If you don't believe me about who he is, you can just get lost and die of starvation!_ " she said. He reeled his head back slightly at her response, " _You haven't done that in a while. Maybe this human has changed you more than I perceived._ " he thought. He followed her. Then the same Oldsmobile that got Neo off of Liberty Island showed up and tried to run over the male without any success.

The vehicle stopped trying to run over the male when it hit him and he didn't even flinch from the impact. He raised a brow, " _Quite aggressive vehicles he has._ " he said. She glared back at him, " _Can you guess why?_ " she said. He had a feeling what it was, but he said nothing, and neither did she. The Morpher started driving, the male figured he'd help Blue into the Olds, which opened its door after repairing itself. After that, he and Neo's remaining dinos followed.

The Morpher drove back to Neo's house, which had been fixed already, and the Indo helped him to the door, and then she did the same for Blue. The male went to follow them inside, but she stopped him, " _No. You're not allowed to come in here, yet. He doesn't fully trust you._ " she said, closing the door in his face. He raised a brow at this, " _I spare his life, and he won't even let me in his house. Interesting psychology of this human._ " he thought. He gave a slight shrug and just waited.

Inside, Neo felt his foot was good enough to at least walk once it got bandaged up. He stood, staggered slightly, but managed to walk up the stairs. He was going to check on Carnage, "When I was here last, he seemed to be unconscious. I wonder if' he's still…" he strayed off. He went to the HoloRoom, and Carnage was just starting to regain consciousness, "Ohhh…what…happened?" he asked. Neo didn't have an answer, but a worried-sounding " **Uhhhh…** " came from the Indo and got his attention.

He went over to her and looked where she was looking. They were staring at the secret room Neo put the Megalo and Tarbo babies in. The eggs were still there, just as he left them, but the Megalo infants were not, "Uhhm…where...are…the…babies?" Neo said slowly. For some reason, though, the Tarbo was still there, unconscious and bleeding, "Indo, can you take this to my room? You should know where that is." he said.

She shook her head, " **No.** **I don't.** " she said. He looked back to her, "I thought that was you who came into my room in the middle of the night." he said. She shook her head again, " **No. That wasn't me. I was on the ground when you jumped from that balcony. I heard something going on as I was passing by, and I stopped and looked at the balcony.** " she said. Now Neo thought of the male, "Must've been him. That definitely explains how one was in my room, and the other was already standing there as if they were expecting me." Then he looked at the floor, and there were a few things he noticed. Some pieces of feathers, along with small pieces of flesh, blood that formed two singular footprints, and also some blood that made a short trail.

Neo was many looking at the feathers, and by now, Carnage had come and saw the sight, "You Megalos are feathered, correct?" he asked. Carnage shook his head, "The normal Megalosauruses are, but us Megalo Rexes are not." he said. They both just stared at the room for a while, and Neo looked at him, "You can't blame me for this. I wasn't even here when this happened, but I've done everything I could to keep them safe." he said. Carnage shook his head, "Don't worry. I don't blame you. You did an impressive job of nurturing and keeping them alive. About as well as I did, but I'm glad I chose to spare your life." he said.

Then they both heard the screech of a young dinosaur, and they both got the same thought, "Do you think that that screech belongs to…?" Neo began to say. Carnage nodded, and they followed the noise toward the front door. Neo peeked out through the window, and saw something was kicking and scratching a man that was putting it in the back of a semi, but one of the doors on the trailer blocked the dino, "Lucky us. They were just packing up. I think they need to unpack, instead. Don't you?" Neo said with a smile. Carnage gained a smile, too, "Yes." he said.

Neo opened the door, and walked toward the man, but he made himself look like one of Grim's Utahraptors. Once the man saw him, he just looked at Neo and thought he was one of Grim's, "Did Grim send you to assure I got these trophies?" he said. Neo nodded, "Okay. Well, tell him that they are safe and are en route." he said, essentially throwing the dino into the trailer. The man turned around to head to the cab, but Neo sliced his throat from behind, "Have your own damn kids." he said.

He looked in the trailer to retrieve the babies, but they weren't in there. On the contrary, though, there were a lot of recognizable dinosaurs in the trailer. There were the Troodon he didn't kill, a Stigymoloch, which he did not recognize, a few of the Raptors that survived the fight in Central Park, and, way in the back—completely chained up—was one of the Carnos.

Neo looked to Carnage, "He's been collecting my allies as trophies. Good thing I came across this truck. ( _Sees Carno in back_ ) Hmm. I'm just gonna leave Toast in there, because I can't trust him…or her. Does it matter? They're dangerous/" he said. He looked at the Troodon, which immediately went to him once they saw him, and one of them had blue feathers, and he picked it up.

"Hmm. I don't remember you having blue feathers, little guy." he said. The Troodon then spoke, "I've always had them, and I have a name." it said. Neo was surprised because the last time he saw these Troodon, neither of them spoke a word at all, "Okay. I'm not very surprised that you can speak, because half of my dinosaurs already can, but when I let you live, you nor that one ever said a word." he pointed out.

The Troodon jumped out of his hands, "Not being able to speak is different from choosing not to speak. Do you even want know my name so you don't have to refer to me as 'Troodon'?" it said. Neo just shrugged, "Okay. What's your name, sailor?" he said. The Troodon ignored the "sailor" part, "I'm Zip." it said. Neo's brow went up, "Zip?" he said, tilting his head. Zip mirrored Neo, "Yes. Have you never heard of the word before? Or do you somehow want to oppose me being named that?" he replied.

Neo knew a similar creature, "No, I don't oppose that name, but it's just that I've heard of another Troodon with a similar name. His being Zippo. Not to mention, he was sort of blue, too, just not feathered." he answered. Zip understood his confusion, "Oh. If you think I'm related to that one from Dinotopia, you're absolutely wrong. For one thing, that was in '02, which, from what I understand, was quite a while before scientists established the facts that us Troodons were feathered, smaller, and had a toxic bite. That world, Dinotopia, does not really exist. I just happened to be the odd one out in my family. I was the only blue-feathered one and there was a Zippo lighter nearby that a sibling was gnawing on, and that's what I wanted to be called from there, but my mother insisted on just Zip. I'm not that Troodon you know. I just so happened to be the same species, have a very similar name, and happen to be a similar color. Other than that, no similarity. Got that, chief?" he said.

Neo now ignored the "chief" part, "Sorry if my assumption insulted you in any way, shape or form, but whenever I think of a Troodon called 'Zip,' Dinotopia is what first comes to mind." he answered. Then the other Troodon nudged Zip, and he remembered something, "Oh. Would you like some assistance in searching for those children?" he asked. Neo looked at Carnage, "I think I can guess how you know what we're looking for, but humor me." he said, crouching down to Zip's level.

"Well, I was looking for you in the house, and I came across that horrifying scene in that room. Then we began to follow your scent to tell you what happened when we got captured by that man. That was 2 days ago, though. Ever since then, we haven't been given anything to eat. I mean, at all. I'm so hungry I could eat 4 Dilophosaurs. ( _Notices Spitfire_ ) No offense." he said. Spitfire scoffed slightly, " _Some taken._ " he replied.

Neo picked Zip back up and carried him inside, "Okay. I've got plenty of food in the house. Spitfire…first thing, can I just call you Fire, because saying your full name is getting slightly redundant." he said. Spitfire nodded, "Good. Second thing, could you go and investigate that scene some more? I feel you'll find out more than I will." he asked. Spitfire nodded again and went to the room.

Neo turned his attention back to Zip and his friend, "Okay. ( _To self_ ) What doth I have, along with meat, that could satisfy two starving Troodon?" he thought. He had some cooked meat in his fridge, but they already had beat him to it, although they were leaving a big mess, "Can clean that up at another time." Neo thought. While he was looking for other things, a watermelon rolled out of the fridge. Zip and his friend wanted some, "Is this melon any good?" he asked. Neo looked back to see, "The melon? Yeah, it's fine. What? Do you want some?" he queried.

Both Troodon nodded eagerly, "Well…o…okay." he said, grabbing the melon and placing it on the counter. He cut two relatively large pieces for both of them, put them on plates, and he was in the process of placing them on the floor. As both Troodon were about to eat each piece, Spitfire came back down and saw the melons, " _Stop! Don't eat that!_ " he yelled. Everyone looked at him as we walked up to Neo and looked him straight in the eye, " _Were you about to feed them melons?_ " he asked seriously.

Neo hesitated, "Yeah. Is there an issue?" he said slowly. Spitfire extended his frill in frustration, " _You can't feed us dinosaurs melons in this time!_ " he yelled. Neo took a step back, "Why? What's wrong with just a piece of a melon?" he asked. Spitfire was thinking about how word it in a way the Troodon would understand. He said he had a reason why, but Zip and his friend didn't listen. They both jumped up and grabbed the melons off the plates, which Neo was still holding. They both gobbled up each piece before Spitfire could stop them. Then Spitfire had thought of a simplified way to tell them, although it was too late. There was a loud growling sound that followed after they ate the melons, but not the kind of growling everyone else was thinking of, "What is making that noise?" Neo said, assault rifle aimed.

Then Zip and his friend fell onto their sides and were groaning. Neo heard them fall and looked back, "Oh, no. ( _Rushes over to them_ ) Are you two okay?" he queried. They both kept groaning and clutching their stomachs, "What is wrong with them?" he questioned Spitfire. He had an "I told you so" look on his face, " _Indigestion. When we ingest any amount of melon, at least in this time period, we'll always get indigestion. Just to clarify, I'm talking about EVERY dinosaur in this time, including Grim, me, Crimson, all of us. Our bodies can't process melons._ " he said, straying off.

Neo was surprised, "Is there a way to get them to stop, Fire? I mean, I doubt I can just give them a Tums or something." he said. Spitfire shook his head, " _I certainly wish. I had to learn that lesson the hard way. The only thing you can do is to wait. But, they are out of combat until their body no longer needs to digest the melons. Yes, we can digest it, but it is slow, and is very painful. Another thing, large carnivores' symptoms are way worse._ " he informed him.

"Why does that happen?" Neo asked. Spitfire glared at him, " _Who do you think I am? God? I don't have a clue why we can't eat melons. We just can't! Okay?_ " he yelled. José spoke up, "That doesn't apply to us, Fire." Neo looked back at him, signaled him to stay out of the conversation for the moment, before Spitfire glared at Neo, " _I did warn you._ " he said.

He was insulted, "Well, it wasn't my fault that THEY ate the melons. They jumped and ate them at their own volition." he said. Fire understood. Neo then looked back the melon on the counter, "Hmm. I've got plenty of those. 'Plenty of those'? You have a whole floor full of them. Just throw pieces of melons at Grim's dinosaurs and they won't be able to fight back." he said.

Spitfire looked at him, " _O…kay. You have a very strange brain, Neo Gates._ " he said. Neo looked back at him, "Hey, I use every advantage against I can when I'm fighting someone. Why are we be arguing about their condition?" he said. Spitfire shrugged, " _It just happened._ " he said.

Then he went back to the truck and looked at the Stiggy. However, when he tried to speak to it, he got this, "Я не очень хорошо говорю по-английски. ( _I don't speak English very well._ )" Neo was surprised at a Russian-speaking dino, "Oh, that's interesting. Good thing I'm multilingual. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. Ты знаешь кто я? ( _I am not going to hurt you. You know who I am?_ )" he said. The Stiggy was also surprised Neo spoke Russian, "Да. Я слышал много слухов о вас ... и я вижу, что слухи верны. ( _Yes, I do. I heard a lot of rumors about you…and I see that the rumors are true._ )" it said.

Neo was curious, "Подобно? ( _Like?_ )" he queried. "Ты получеловек, полудинозавр. ( _You being half human, half dinosaur._ )" it replied. "Да. Но я использую это в свою пользу. ( _Yes. But I use it to my advantage._ )" Neo answered. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of an engine, "Дай мне минуту. ( _Give me a minute._ )" he said. The Stiggy nodded. Neo was alert and pulled out his assault rifle again, ready. He looked all around to find the source of the engine.

He kept hearing the sound, but he didn't see what vehicle it belonged to. A possible answer eventually stopped a small distance behind him and the truck. He heard the sound of brakes squeaking slightly. He turned around to see a Ford Falcon sitting there, facing him. First thing he noticed was that the windows were completely blacked out. He still heard the engine, but he could tell the sound, and therefore the vehicle it belonged to was distant, which the Falcon obviously was not. Not only that, but he knew exactly how each stock engine in a Falcon sounded, and the sound he heard matched none of them. And yet, he didn't hear anything coming from the Falcon, either.

It just sat there and did nothing. Neo took a few steps toward it and its door opened, "Okay. Not a driver-no chip. Scratch that off the list." he thought. He slowly walked toward the open door, but he wasn't sure about whether he should get in. Then he noticed that doors had no handle on the outside, which he found quite strange. He peeked inside, but then he pulled his head back out to look for anything abnormal about the vehicle. He found the button and unlatched the hood. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, "If only I had a crowbar." he thought. He sat on the edge of the hood and tried to remember something.

Then the hood flew open—backwards—and pushed him off, "Okay, then. What's under the hood?" he said to himself. He looked into it, and instead of an engine like normal, a whole array of weapons and miscellaneous items filled the space. He slowly reached for a gold pistol he saw, but then the hood flew shut. He managed to pull his hand out of the way, "Whoo! Close shave, there." he said. The door remained open, and he peeked inside again.

Then the female Indo called to him and made him hit his head on the ceiling. She came up as he was halfway in the vehicle, " **Where'd that car come from?** " she asked. He put his palm on his head, "I don't know. It just sorta…pulled up." he said. She didn't seem to register what he said. Then, the door opened wider and knocked her over, then closed on Neo's shins. It wasn't very hard, but it did prevent him from moving. When this happened, something started to pull him in. The door opened, he got pulled in, and then the door slammed shut.

The handles on the inside of both doors also disappeared, "Son of a…!" he began to say. Then the interior became a gray mush and he realized what the vehicle was, "Uh-oh! I'm on a Morpher!" he said. In fact, he was. Once it was in its dinosaur form, which was a feathered Rex smaller than the Tyrannotitans yet larger than a normal Rex, it started doing everything it could to throw him off, "Like breaking a horse. Sounds simple, right?" he said to himself sarcastically. The Indo had gotten back up right after she was knocked over, and she tried to get Neo out while the Morpher was still a car, with no avail. She backed up when the whole vehicle became a gray mush that started getting taller, but she wasn't completely aware of what Morphers were.

He was going to tell his other dinos to stand down, but they already did because it was a Morpher. It really did everything it could to throw him off, but the fact that it was feathered helped Neo out a little. The Morpher tried smashing itself into buildings, thrashed its head, rolled on its back, and once or twice, even did a few flips to try to throw Neo off, "What other kinds of tricks does this thing have in store?" Neo asked himself. He had an iron grip to begin with, but again, the feathers gave him something to hold onto.

There were 2 instances where he loosened his grip because he got distracted by something else, but the Morpher didn't notice when that happened so it didn't take advantage. It continued to try to throw him off for another 6 minutes. The Morpher was getting tired, which meant that it was getting close to giving in and fighting for Neo, but it had one final move to try.

It did a few sideways flips in an attempt to make him dizzy. This did not work because he never got dizzy to begin with, but then its back was lined up directly with the side of a building, it took the opportunity and threw itself into it. Neo realized this. He let go out of fear, but the he realized his error and grabbed onto the feathers on its tail. It smashed into the wall, but its tail where Neo was holding on was barely out of harm's way. Now the Morpher was completely exhausted. It looked back at its back and saw Neo barely hanging onto its tail. It raised its tail and moved it, and therefore Neo, towards its head. It looked at him, and he was slightly worried. Then it lowered its tail down and set him on the ground. It then laid down to rest, and everyone noticed the sun was setting, "I think we should all get some rest, wouldn't you agree?" Neo said. All his dinos agreed, but José and Violet wanted to stay awake and keep watch as sleep wasn't a necessity for them.

Neo was going to sleep next to the Indos, but the Morpher opened one eye, saw this, and moved its tail behind him and gently pushed him toward it, "Okay. If you want me this close to you." he thought. It curled up, forming a circular wall of feathers around him, which he didn't really mind. He did notice that the feathers on some parts of it, like a majority of it's head, had bright blue feathers, but some parts, like some of its torso, had red ones, "Not the easiest creature to forget if seen. Oh. It won't be very easy to miss, either." he thought. Surprisingly, nothing found and attacked them that night, but José & Violet saw a normal wandering Allosaurus, which they killed as they figured it would be a good breakfast.

In the morning, the Morpher was the first to wake up. It looked at Neo and waited for him to awake. When he did, he had tossed & turned through the night, and apparently he rolled right into the side of the Morpher's tail, because he woke up with feathers in his face, "Ah!" he said, rolling back slightly. He felt its feathers for some reason, and they were as smooth as silk. Then it moved its tail out of his way when it noticed he wanted to actually get up, "Acting more like I'm its child. I mean, that's not necessarily a bad thing...but…and you forgot what you were going to say, boy." he said to himself.

He walked over to the Indos, past the Allo corpse, which he didn't even think about. He saw something that got his attention, "Small puddle of blood. Uh-oh." he said to himself. It formed a trail, but then he realized the blood was from the Allo, "Phew! False alarm." he said. The Morpher then morphed into it vehicle form and waited. Neo then heard the same engine sound from the previous night. He was going to inspect it, but the Morpher ran into him, which threw him onto the hood, it temporarily removed its windshield, and replaced it once Neo rolled into the driver seat perfectly, "You hear that engine, too?" he asked.

The Morpher did not say anything, but it jerked back and forth, "I'll take that as a yes. I'd just like to know where it's coming from so I know what to look out for." he said. He shifted into drive and the Morpher left him in control. He followed the sound to a parking garage, where, for a spilt-second, saw a black muscle car go up the road to the top, "I wonder…" he thought. He followed the vehicle, staying a decent distance behind it. Once it got to the top, and Neo got up there as well, the car was nowhere to be seen. All that was up there was a blue Lamborghini Countach, "Hmm. That's odd." he thought.

He shifted into reverse and started backing up. Unfortunately, before they got off the top, both roads leading down were suddenly blocked off by police cars, "Damn it!" he said. He heard a voice over the loudspeaker of one vehicle, " _We got you! You are finished!_ " Neo looked at both blockades, "I won't give up!" he said, hitting the gas. He was still in reverse, and smashed into the police cars behind, " _Take him out! He's an animal!_ " one said.

Neo shifted back into drive, "I'm only half an animal." he said. He drove into the other blockade, and an LTD from one of them started driving around in an attempt to hit him. Neo kept driving into both blockades, and the LTD kept trying to hit him. It did once, made him bump into the Countach, which set the alarm off. He backed up and drove around the edges. Then the Morpher saw something, took control, and made itself face the Countach, "Oh. I know what you're thinking. It's possible, but we're gonna land on our heads." he informed the vehicle.

The LTD happened to be facing the same way and was parallel to him, " _No, you're not._ " it said. Neo wasn't going to go for it because he would definitely land on the roof. The LTD drove toward the supercar to block it, which the Morpher noticed, and it accelerated. Neo didn't even try to brake because the Morpher would make them do nothing. He just buckled up and prepared for the impact. The LTD did get in front and blocked them, but the Morpher did a wheelie and pushed the Ford over the top and it fell straight down with the Lambo, and both landed on their roofs. The way they hit the Countach sent the Morpher into a front-flip, but they were not going to stick the landing.

Neo and the Morpher were upside down when they landed on another vehicle. "I told you." he said. He unbuckled the seatbelt and climbed out. He only had a few cuts, but he was more concerned about the vehicle they landed on. The reason being because the vehicle they landed on was a black muscle car, "( _To self_ ) Demon. ( _To Morpher_ ) Upright yourself, now!" he said. The Morpher's front wheels became its hands and it flipped itself over before repairing itself.

Demon also repaired himself by the time Neo got back in and started driving away. He gave chase, "I really wish I didn't have to run away from my own car." he thought. Demon was a very tricky car to lose. Every time Neo did an evasive maneuver and lost sight of Demon, he'd appear in front of him coming out of an intersection or an alley and block them. Eventually, Neo and Demon were facing each other a distance away, and Neo had a guess what they were going to do. He took his hands off the wheel and waited.

Then the Morpher opened its door and dumped him out before accelerating, and Demon accelerated, too. They were playing a game of chicken. Neo didn't expect either to chicken out, but Demon did, although he was now heading straight for him, "Oh shit." he said. He got up and was going to jump out of the way, but Demon hit him and tried to get him inside, "No!" he said, holding tightly to the hood. The Morpher was already in pursuit. When Neo heard Demon unlatch his hood, he got an idea. As Demon opened his hood, Neo let go and hoped the trajectory would match up.

He flew into the air, and the Morpher adjusted to catch him. He landed on its hood, and it spun around and drove the other way. The he remembered the weapons, and the Morpher did, too. It made Neo slide onto its roof before opening the hood. He just grabbed the first weapon he saw, which was a 12 GA Crowd Control shotgun. When he aimed it, he wasn't aiming at Demon.

He was aiming at the dinosaurs behind Demon, which he was absolutely positive weren't any of his.

One of the Rexes he saw looked vaguely familiar, and then he saw the cut, "One-Eye? We killed him." he thought. Pushing the thought of One-Eye being resurrected aside, he killed him…again. Then Demon sped up and was right alongside the Morpher, which he started ramming into, and they both began doing this.

Neo rolled between their roofs so quickly when they hit each other that neither had time to split with him. Then one of Demon's wheels gained a Mad Max style spike that he used to puncture one of the Morpher's front wheels. The Morpher swerved to the left but then hit a piece of a curb and flipped over, sending Neo flying through the air. He was flailing his arms, not that it would've done anything, and was about to land face-first on the asphalt.

Then, out of nowhere, the original Morpher got underneath and caught him on its hood, "Back to the house!" he said. The Morpher adjusted its course. Once they got there, he jumped off the hood while the Morpher was still moving, went inside, opened the garage door, and let both Morphers in. Demon tried to follow, but Neo closed the door just before he could, although a small portion of his hood got caught underneath. He pulled himself out from under it, at the cost of ripping off his entire front fascia, his radiator, and a portion of his hood, " _Ow!_ " he said as he did this.

When he stopped and went to drive away, he got a realization, " _Fine. You don't want to survive and win the war, so be it. If you don't want my help, Neo, you're on your own. You can just go and do your own thing. Soon you will die._ ( _On radio_ ) _Neo has decided to stay in New York and get himself killed. If you encounter him, don't even bother to help him. If you see him close to death, leave him for the scavengers._ " he said before leaving. Neo heard and recorded this all on the security camera footage, "Great. Now all my cars are against me. They won't attack me, but they're not going to help me anymore, either. This apocalypse just keeps getting better and better for me." he said.

He was heading to the garage, but before he got there, he heard beeping coming from a behind wall in the living room, "What's that?" he said. He walked towards it, and next to a bookshelf was a keypad. He did the usual, and the wall slid behind the bookshelf, revealing a laboratory, "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about this place." he said.

A voice spoke, "We didn't." it said. Neo jumped out of his skin, pulled out the shotgun, spun around, and had the barrel right against a dinosaur's snout, "Quick reflexes. You're still a good hunter." an orange-colored Raptor said. It was José and Violet. Neo lowered the shotgun, "How'd you get in here?" he asked. José then disappeared and reappeared behind him, "Magic." he said. Neo remembered reading about their teleporting ability, which he realized that neither of them had utilized much.

He looked at a monitor which was making the beeping sound, and it had a test tube filled with blood, with another tube going from the blood to a dead Microraptor laying on a table behind one-way, bulletproof glass. The monitor had the DNA helix of a Microraptor on it. Neo remembered the last time he went into the lab. He'd been experimenting to see if he could bring a dead animal back to life. He remembered his first test was with simple things like birds, household pets, and so on, but then he'd moved on to more…aggressive specimens like lions and tigers. He didn't recall where the Microraptor corpse came from, but according to the results that he never remembered reading, displayed that the Microraptor experiment had failed, "Hmm. I don't know I was doing or where I got the body." he said.

Violet tapped him on the shoulder, "You didn't get him. We did. We were trying to see if we could bring back dead dinosaurs, and therefore ally dinosaurs of yours. Unfortunately, without much success, I might add. But there is one specimen that could be of great use to us and can be brought back. Not as an ally, but more of an informant. You saw him on the way to this location. He's quite…cold." she said. Neo was clueless as to whom she was referencing, "Cold? How is that helpful?" he queried. José chimed in, "What happens to a creature's body temperature when it dies?" he said.

Then Neo got it, "Gavin? He's been dead for months. My experiments only worked on specimens that died within the past 2-3 weeks. Plus, he's a dinosaur. The experiment would undoubtedly fail. And on top of that, I fed his body to the babies. They probably finished his body off before they went missing." he said. José cracked a smirk, "Don't knock it 'till you've tried it." he said. Neo realized that there wasn't any negotiating or reasoning with them, so he just went back to the HoloRoom to retrieve the body.

Surprisingly, the corpse was completely untouched. He grabbed and dragged Gavin's corpse back down to the lab. He properly disposed of the Microraptor and placed Gavin's body on the table. Then he hooked all the wires and heartrate monitor to him before going back to get a needle.

He needed this to extract some of Gavin's blood. Unfortunately, when he did, Gavin's blood was not viable for the experiment, "I need fresh blood from a living carnivore, or one that very recently died, or… ( _Looks at both dinos_ ) Hmm." he said. They knew he was thinking about them, "Just out of curiosity, why one of us? What about your pet, Rexx? Or Crimson? What's wrong with their blood?" José questioned him. Neo raised a brow, "I never said anything was wrong with anyone's blood. But I'm thinking about using your blood because I'm sure it has special properties that, if manipulated or used correctly, can rejuvenate his body, whether he's alive or not. Unless you can somehow heal him like your brother did many, many times." he answered.

The way he said that slightly irked Violet and she punched him, "Calm down, sis. He didn't mean that as an insult." José said. Violet gave a snort and Jose helped him up, "She's still sore over his death so…try not to mention it too much or in a way she'll find insulting." he whispered. Neo got the picture, and nearly a black eye, too. He decided that José's blood would've been better. Why did he think it would've been different from using Violet's blood? He was just guessing. José allowed him to extract a full gallon of blood. He wasn't the slightest bit tired.

Neo put some of the blood into a tube that went from that room through the other one to Gavin's heart and brain. He also attached some wires to his head and chest, "Okay. I'm going to send electrical signals through his body at the same time I inject your blood into both of his vital organs. If this works, his heart should start pumping the blood, and the special properties of your blood will hopefully heal him in some way that will bring him back to life. I don't think this could happen in my timeline, but it's worth a shot here." he said. Then, he was about to started when he remembered something, "He was an enemy before. Best idea would be to restrain him." Neo thought.

He went back inside and chained Gavin's arms down. Then he went back into the room and got ready. Then, he injected José's blood into Gavin's organs and began sending the electrical signals through him. At first, nothing was happening and the monitor was flat-lining, but then he got a very faint pulse. Then his heart did indeed start pumping the blood to the rest of his body. Then he took a gasp of air. His blood was contaminated, but José's blood, once it was pumped through his heart and to the rest of his body, started to regenerate his slightly decayed skin. His other damaged organs were healed, and everything seemed to be going well, until Neo said something, "I think it's working."

As soon as he said that, the monitor started beeping rapidly, and Gavin started spazzing, "What's happening?" he said. He looked at the monitor and saw the word "seizure" flashing on the screen, "My blood type and his blood type are different, not to mention that his blood is contaminated. His body is trying to reject its own blood. Hopefully before the seizure gets to a fatal stage, his blood type will be changed to mine and made pure." José informed him.

Indeed, his blood was changing Gavin's to be the same. Although it wasn't happening as quickly as Neo was hoping. Gavin was still spazzing out. Eventually, though, the monitor's beeping slowed, seizure disappeared from the screen, and a stable heartrate of 112 was shown, "Is that a normal heartrate for a dinosaur?" he queried. José nodded, "Yes. We need a lot more energy." he said. Now Gavin's gunshot wounds were healing. He looked asleep, but that didn't last long. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw all the things attached to him, tore them off, then roared, "Umm…" Neo said.

José answered before Neo could even ask, "My blood will make him more aggressive. On the bright side, though, it's changing his vocal chords so he can speak English." Neo sighed. Then he went into the room while staying a distance away from him. Gavin saw him, recognized him, and tried to attack him, only to be restrained by the chains, "Ah, ah, ah!" he said. Gavin snarled at him, "I'll kill you!" he yelled. Neo morphed his hands into claws and cut him across the face, "I think not. You're going to tell me everything about what Grim is planning. I know you were one of his lieutenants, so I know you know a lot about what he's doing." he said. Gavin snorted, "What makes you think I'm going to tell you? I can just call for help right now. What's to stop me from doing that?" he queried. Neo crossed his arms, but José answered, "Try it. I dare you." he said confidently.

Gavin raised his head and tried to call, but his throat suddenly started aching and he couldn't make any sound…apart from a cough. He tried again, but the same thing happened, "What have you done to me?" he said, looking at Neo. José snarled at him to gain his attention, "It's more like what I did. He gave you some of my blood, and it brought you back to life. And, you're welcome for that." he said. Gavin snorted, but he looked back to Neo, "I'll never tell you anything!" he growled. Neo raised a brow, "Oh. On the contrary… ( _Snaps fingers_ ) you're going to tell me absolutely everything you know." he said.

When he snapped his fingers, the lights went off and a singular light lit up above Gavin, but was very dim. A large toolbox was handed to Neo by something from the darkness. A table to set the toolbox on came out of the floor next to him and the chains reeled back and pulled Gavin against the wall, almost pulling his arms out, "Ow!" he said. Neo opened the toolbox. In it was a pair large pliers, a hammer, a chef's knife, a wrench, a tire iron, a crowbar, and a .44 Magnum. Some of these items had dried blood on them, "Trust me. That pain is nothing even remotely comparable to what I will make you feel." he said, grabbing the wrench and smacking it against his own hand.


End file.
